Harry Potter et le sceptre de Mulcahy
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Six ans après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry Potter passe enfin son examen pour devenir Auror. Mais à peine le Survivant a-t-il le temps de savourer le bonheur qu'une menace se profile : le Clan des vampires accuse les sorciers d'avoir volé l'un de leur artéfacts les plus anciens et les plus précieux. Préquel à Harry Potter et le Retour des Ténèbres
1. Chapter 1 Un voleur opportuniste

Chapitre 1 Un voleur opportuniste

La forêt était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. Et le calme l'était tout autant. Seul le bruissement des feuilles, dû à un quelconque animal, venait troubler de temps à autre, l'immobilité qui s'était emparée de ces lieux. Perchée sur l'une des branches d'un magnifique chêne plusieurs fois centenaires, une chouette hulotte observait le sol à l'affut d'une proie.

Pour le moment, sa chasse avait été peu fructueuse. Seul un campagnol égaré avait été pris par ses serres, et encore, il devait s'agir d'un pauvre bougre qui avait perdu sa mère dans la journée. Bref, son estomac réclamait son dû et il n'avait surtout pas envie de passer une nouvelle nuit sans manger un véritable festin. La chouette ne le savait pas, mais cette forêt était une forêt assez « vide » en termes de proies.

Pour une raison qui dépassait les animaux, les prédateurs n'y faisaient pas long chemin. Les arbres ne produisaient jamais de fruits, les insectes étaient presque inexistants. Le fait que cette forêt existât encore tenait de l'incroyable. Persévérant dans sa chasse, la chouette regarda plus attentivement le sol. Elle essayait de se tenir le plus immobile possible, afin de ne pas se faire repérer par une rarissime proie, quand elle sentit du mouvement sur sa droite.

Elle s'y focalisa, mais il n'y avait rien. Sûrement une brise qui avait agité une branche. Puis soudain, un pop se fit entendre au milieu des arbres, faisant sursauter la chouette, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Au final, cinq pops déchirèrent le silence quasi absolu qui régnait dans le bois.

Lentement, cinq silhouettes apparurent de nulle part. Elles étaient à peine visibles dans la nuit car elles étaient chacune vêtues de longues capes noires. La chouette elle-même ne pouvait les voir que grâce à sa vision très développée. Les silhouettes se regroupèrent sous la branche où se tenait la chouette. Elle n'osa pas bouger. Il était extrêmement rare de croiser des animaux aussi imposants dans cette forêt et son expérience lui avait appris à s'en méfier.

Des bruits provinrent des silhouettes, à peine audibles dans le bruissement des feuilles. La chouette ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elles se disaient.

« Tout le monde est là ? demanda celle qui était le plus à droite.

— Oui, répondit celle juste à gauche de la chouette. Je pense que nous savons tous transplaner.

— Moques-toi, Travers ! Nous nous trouvons dans une région dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Cette forêt est protégée par de puissants sortilèges que seuls des sorciers parfaitement expérimentés peuvent traverser sans encombres. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici, mais la chance était de notre côté. J'espère qu'elle le restera.

— Détends-toi, Dolohov ! ordonna celle qui se trouvait pile sous la chouette. Nous n'avons rien à craindre pour le moment. Si aucun de nous n'a vendu la Noise, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils soient au courant. Mettons-nous en route. »

Le groupe s'anima lentement. La chouette les regarda s'éloigner mais soudain, son esprit fut concentré par un léger mouvement aux pieds des silhouettes. Un mulot ! Et adulte, en plus !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la chouette déploya ses ailes et piqua vers le pauvre mulot, les serres bien ouvertes et le bec émettant un léger hululement. Mais un éclair de lumière verte illumina les bois, suivi d'une violente bourrasque qui balaya les feuilles sur le sol et les branches d'arbres.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, la chouette gisait inerte sur le sol, les yeux grand ouvert. Elle était morte, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

« Dolohov ! siffla Bletchley. Je t'ai dit de te détendre ! En continuant à être aussi tendu, tu vas finir par nous faire repérer ! Et nous devons tout faire pour l'éviter. Notre mission est de la plus haute importance. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera jamais un échec !

— Ça va ! Ça va ! lança Dolohov. Mais ça aurait pu être l'un des leurs. Bon, avançons ! »

Les Mangemorts se mirent en route lentement dans la forêt, précautionneusement. Le silence était retombé et plus aucun animal ne vint perturber leur avancée. La forêt était aussi dense que celle de Poudlard, peut-être même plus. De temps à autre, un bruissement faisait sursauter le groupe de Mages Noirs, les obligeant à attendre plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il devait s'agir seulement du vent. Mais leurs ennemis pouvaient se faire passer pour le vent. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Finalement, le feuillage s'éclaircit et ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt. La nuit était noire, mais les Mangemorts restèrent à l'abri des arbres. En effet, face à eux, à une centaine de mètres, se dressait un magnifique château. Des centaines de tours émergeaient de la bâtisse centrale. Il devait y avoir des milliers de fenêtres, et presque autant de balcons. Un majestueux escalier descendait jusqu'à la forêt, qui entourait le château.

En le suivant des yeux, Dolohov nota qu'un chemin devait parcourir la forêt car une ouverture se dessinait entre les arbres, à une trentaine de mètres d'eux. L'escalier, qui était de marbre blanc, menait à une porte qui devait au moins faire vingt mètres de haut et autant de large. Bletchley avait les yeux fixés sur une tour, la plus haute de toutes, qui se trouvait sur leur droite.

« C'est là que se trouve notre point d'entrée, annonça-t-il.

— Et notre cible ? interrogea Travers.

— Elle devrait se trouver au centre du château, assura Bletchley. Nos ennemis ne dorment que très rarement, et ils sont généralement actifs à cette heure-ci.

— Il semble plus grand que Poudlard, fit remarquer un Mangemort à l'extrême droite.

— Ce n'est qu'une impression Yaxley, répondit Bletchley. Les deux châteaux sont de la même taille, mais celui-ci est beaucoup plus compact.

— Cette vaste étendue d'herbe va nous empêcher d'avancer. On va se faire repérer ! se plaignit Dolohov.

— Un sortilège de Désillusion ? proposa Travers.

— Nos ennemis ne seront pas abusés par un tel sortilège, trancha le leader du groupe. Seule une cape d'invisibilité de très bonne qualité pourrait nous permettre de passer sans nous faire repérer.

— OK, mais on ne peut pas traverser ce parc ! Les fenêtres l'éclairent comme en plein jour !

— Rassure-toi Lestrange, calma Bletchley. J'ai tout préparé. Premièrement, nous allons nous diriger vers ce côté-ci de la forêt, afin d'être le plus proche possible de cette tour. Puis, nous utiliserons de la Poudre d'obscurité du Pérou, exposa-t-il en sortant un sachet de sous sa cape.

— Où t'en es-tu procuré ? s'étonna Travers. Ce truc est quasiment introuvable ! Seul...

— La boutique de Farces et attrapes de Weasley en fournit en Grande-Bretagne, termina Bletchley. Rassurez-vous, j'ai envoyé un tiers pour aller la chercher. Un Imperium et le tour était joué ! Bien, allons vers notre plus grande victoire. »

Le groupe se remit en marche. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. D'un signe de la main, Bletchley demanda aux autres de mettre leur capuche sur la tête. Puis il prit une poignée de Poudre d'obscurité et la lança en l'air. Aussitôt, le parc fut plongé dans l'obscurité absolue, le ciel étoilé disparut au profit du noir le plus total.

Les Mangemorts se mirent en mouvement tandis que des éclats de voix leur parvenaient aux oreilles, elles semblaient affolées. Les silhouettes noires arrivèrent face à une surface dure. Ils étaient au pied du mur menant à la tour. Ils jetèrent un Sortilège d'escalade à leurs bottes, puis commencèrent à monter lentement la façade, faisant attention là où ils mettaient les pieds.

Bientôt, Bletchley ouvrit la fenêtre qu'il cherchait et pénétra dans la tour. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut rejoint par les autres. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce circulaire de taille imposante, richement décorée. Des dorures recouvraient le contour de la porte et de la fenêtre, de splendides tableaux décoraient les murs, les personnages observant les intrus et murmurant entre eux.

Le Mangemort leur lança un regard froid avant de se retourner vers ses hommes.

« Parfait ! se réjouit-il. Nous avons réussi la première phase de l'opération. Maintenant, nous devons nous rendre au centre même du château. Notre objectif est la salle du sceptre.

— Comment as-tu fait pour nous guider ? demanda Travers. On n'y voyait goutte !

— Une Main de Gloire, répondit Bletchley en exhibant l'objet desséché. Avec ça, je peux voir même dans de la Poudre d'obscurité.

— Génial ! congratula Yaxley.

— Pas tant que ça, murmura Dolohov. C'est exactement le même stratagème utilisé par Drago Malefoy la nuit où Dumbledore a été tué. Ingénieux, mais pas génial.

— Tu es toujours à rabaisser tout le monde ! lui Yaxley. Il faut toujours que tu te fasses passer pour le meilleur d'entre nous ! On le sait que tu as abattu le loup-garou ! Pas la peine de nous le rappeler à chaque mission.

— La ferme ! intervint Lestrange. Ce n'est pas le moment de régler nos comptes ! Si on se fait repérer ici, nous sommes morts à coup sûr !

— Merci Lestrange. Nous abordons la phase la plus difficile, la plus délicate, prévint Bletchley. Je vais utiliser ce qu'il me reste de Poudre. Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour nous couvrir sur tout le trajet. »

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, Bletchley ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce circulaire. Travers fut le dernier à sortir et referma derrière lui. Les couloirs étaient aussi richement décorés que la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Des bougies éclairaient le couloir comme en plein jour, ce qui rendait les Mangemorts vêtus de noir aussi visibles qu'un dragon dans une grange.

Celui qui avait pris le leadership des Mangemorts voulait conserver le peu de Poudre qu'il lui restait, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Ses ennemis étaient extrêmement puissants, il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Surtout pas. N'hésitant plus une seconde, il prit son sachet et jeta ce qu'il restait. Le couloir fut immédiatement plongé dans l'obscurité. Bletchley sortit sa Main de Gloire et le couloir redevint aussi clair que précédemment. Personne en vue.

Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre et ils progressèrent ainsi lentement dans le couloir. Le château était un vrai labyrinthe et, plusieurs fois, Bletchley prit un couloir qui s'avéra être une impasse. Il sentait Dolohov s'impatienter mais ce-dernier restait le plus calme possible. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun ennemi pour l'instant, ce qui l'inquiétait.

Ils avaient descendu deux étages lorsque Yaxley tira sur sa cape.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

— La poussière commence à se dissiper.

— À quel point ?

— On a une visibilité de trois mètres, révéla le meurtrier de Remus Lupin.

— C'est encore largement suffisant pour l'instant. Prévenez-moi lorsque la visibilité sera de cinq mètres.

— Où sommes-nous ? s'enquit Travers.

— Pour le moment, nous sommes toujours dans l'aile nord. Les couloirs sont plus complexes que ce que mon renseignement disait.

— Dépêche-toi de trouver notre chemin ! murmura Dolohov. Plus longtemps on reste ici, et plus on a de chance de... »

Mais il s'interrompit. Tous avaient entendu clairement une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer quelques instants plus tard. Bletchley se tourna vers la source du bruit et il vit trois personnes dans le couloir. Elles étaient à moins de quinze mètres. Beaucoup trop proches. Pour le moment elles étaient parfaitement immobiles, discutant à voix basse.

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il y a eu une intrusion ? demanda l'un d'eux.

— Assurément. On a trouvé une chouette morte à une centaine de mètre d'ici. Avada Kedavra, typique des sorciers. Plusieurs empreintes de pas. Et cette Poudre d'obscurité. Muschter a trouvé une fenêtre ouverte dans la tour nord. Cela ne fait aucun doute : des sorciers se sont introduits chez nous.

— Quel groupe ? questionna le troisième.

— Aucune idée, avoua le premier. Des locaux ?

— Non, assura le second, les sorciers locaux savent qu'il ne faut pas s'aventurer comme ça chez nous. Nous sommes de très bons hôtes, mais il est strictement interdit d'y pénétrer de force. Non, ça doit être des étrangers.

— Un groupe entraîné, fit remarquer le troisième. Utiliser de la Poudre d'obscurité du Pérou. Très ingénieux. Il s'agit de l'une des rares substances qui nous paralyse complètement. Il doit s'agir d'un groupe très bien informé...

— Pas nécessairement. Il suffit d'ouvrir un livre pour savoir comment nous paralyser. Non, ce qui me fait dire qu'il s'agit d'un groupe entraîné, c'est que leur infiltration a commencé il y a déjà une demi-heure et que nous ne les avons toujours pas retrouvés.

— La Poudre commence à s'estomper, cela veut dire...

— Qu'ils ont dû l'utiliser dès la sortie de la tour nord, concéda le second.

— Pourquoi nous a-t-on envoyés ici ? s'interrogea le premier.

— Nous devons bloquer les intrus, les capturer ou les éliminer, s'ils passent par ici. »

Bletchley sentit un des Mangemorts tressaillir derrière lui. Sans doute Travers. Que faire ? Les ennemis étaient trois, et eux cinq. Mais la supériorité numérique n'était pas un facteur important face à de tels adversaires. La mission devait réussir, l'échec ne pouvait pas être toléré.

Il pourrait laisser trois hommes ici, et deux pourraient continuer tout droit. Il était le seul à connaître le chemin jusqu'à la salle du sceptre. Il devait donc trouver qui l'accompagnerait. Son choix se porta immédiatement sur Dolohov. Il devait impérativement garder un œil sur lui, son style de combat pouvant être dangereux pour ses camarades. Il se dirigea vers la porte, le plus discrètement possible.

Les ennemis s'étaient mis en mouvement, chacun ayant pris une direction différente. Les autres Mangemorts le suivirent, mais arriva ce qu'il devait arriver : Lestrange cogna Yaxley, qui se trouvait devant lui, et trébucha dans un bruit à réveiller un mort. Bletchley se retourna vers leurs ennemis et il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui.

Les trois s'étaient retournés vers l'origine du bruit et se dirigeaient droit vers les Mangemorts. L'un d'eux disparut et réapparut presque instantanément derrière eux.

« _Avada Kedavra _! » s'exclama Lestrange, grillant ainsi toute chance de fuite.

Le sortilège vint frapper l'homme qui s'effondra sur le sol. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se releva péniblement. Il poussa un hurlement si strident que Bletchley dût mettre les mains sur ses oreilles pour se protéger. Les fenêtres volèrent en éclats et Lestrange s'effondra sur le sol, hurlant à mort.

Son corps était parcouru de tremblements frénétiques puis, soudain, il explosa, aspergeant de sang, de chair et de fragments d'os les quatre autres Mangemorts. Ils restèrent interdits quelques secondes, tandis que les hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur position.

Dolohov fut celui qui se reprit le plus rapidement. Il fonça tête baissée dans le couloir, passant au ras des hommes. Ceux-ci ne le virent pas, mais ils se retournèrent quand même à son passage. Bletchley alla à sa poursuite, tandis qu'il faisait signe aux autres de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. La mission était compromise, ils devaient quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

Il rejoint Dolohov quelques couloirs plus loin. Il se mit à sa hauteur mais ne ralentit nullement l'allure. La Poudre s'estompait de plus en plus, les rendant ainsi plus proche de l'annulation totale de leur protection. Derrière eux, des pas précipités se rapprochaient, puis devant eux. Bletchley vira à droite le plus silencieusement possible, suivit de Dolohov. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, trois portes s'offraient à eux.

Bletchley prit celle de gauche, sans réfléchir. Celle-ci donnait sur un escalier. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher lui aussi. Il entendit loin derrière lui la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et se fracasser contre le mur. Bletchley accéléra le pas. Une nouvelle porte se présenta face à eux.

Dolohov la fit exploser d'un coup de baguette en des milliers de copeaux de bois. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir parfaitement éclairé. S'ils se faisaient repérer, c'en était fini. Dolohov passa devant Bletchley et fonça toujours tout droit. Une majestueuse porte apparut au bout d'un couloir à sa droite.

« Par ici ! » intima Bletchley.

Dolohov se retourna puis rejoignit Bletchley dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent à la porte. Elle était faite en érable, devait mesurer trois mètres de haut et quatre de large. Ils essayèrent de l'ouvrir avec leurs baguettes, mais sans succès. Apparemment, la magie ne permettait pas de la déverrouiller. Bletchley attrapa la lourde poignée en fer et tira vers lui.

La porte bougea à peine. Bletchley était déjà rouge d'effort. Le battant devait peser plus de deux cent kilos. Dolohov vint à son secours et, ensemble, ils réussirent à la faire bouger de quelques centimètres. Juste de quoi les laisser passer de côté. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent derrière eux. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés les laissa sans voix.

C'était une salle circulaire d'environ vingt mètres de diamètre. Contrairement au reste du château, la pièce était seulement couverte de pierre. En son centre, un autel de deux mètres sur lequel était posée une vitrine. Dans la vitrine, une longue canne d'une couleur argentée flottait en l'air, avec une immense pierre rouge à l'une des deux extrémités.

« Le sceptre de Mulcahy », murmura Bletchley qui n'en croyait pas sa chance.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent lentement de la vitrine. Bletchley resta en bas de l'autel, tandis que Dolohov monta et vint jusqu'à toucher la vitrine. Il la regarda avec une expression d'envie sur son visage. Il sortit sa baguette de sa cape et tapota la vitrine. Elle se brisa aussitôt en des centaines de morceaux.

Au moment précis où Dolohov avait touché la vitrine, Bletchley avait entendu des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis, un des battants bougea et un homme apparut, la poussant d'une seule main. Il émanait de lui une incroyable aura, le faisant paraître encore plus grand et imposant que ce qu'il n'était réellement. Derrière lui, une dizaine de silhouettes se tenaient droites, prêtes à se jeter sur les deux Mangemorts.

« Bien, bien ! Vous devez être les premiers à arriver jusqu'ici depuis plus de soixante ans. Bravo. Vous recevez toutes nos félicitations. Maintenant, veuillez reposer le Sceptre à sa place. Nous avons laissé vos hommes s'échapper en guise de bonne volonté.

— Et nous ? questionna Bletchley.

— Votre sort sera considéré lorsque vous aurez posé le sceptre, assura l'homme.

— Eh bien, je ne veux pas le poser ! déclara Dolohov dans un élan de témérité.

— Dans ce cas, votre sort risque d'être bien différent de celui de vos amis. »

L'homme, qui devait avoir à peine plus de la trentaine, parlait avec un calme inquiétant. Son visage en diamant n'exprimait ni la colère de s'être fait berner à ce point, ni la joie d'avoir enfin trouvé les intrus. Son regard ocre ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

Rien de bon.

Bletchley se tourna vers Dolohov qui tenait toujours fermement le sceptre. Il ne lut dans ses yeux, aucune envie de le leur rendre. Le fait que Dolohov ait touché l'artefact changeait à peine ses plans. Le plus important était de ne pas le perdre désormais. L'élimination de son ancien propriétaire n'était plus d'actualité : premièrement, cela se présentait mal, et deuxièmement, il n'en n'avait plus l'utilité.

S'échapper par la porte semblait compromis : il était impossible de combattre dix ennemis avec seulement deux hommes. Le Mangemort se rapprocha de son acolyte, feignant de vouloir s'éloigner des ennemis. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et ce-dernier lui répondit par un simple hochement de la tête. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux mais possible. Ses renseignements lui indiquaient que c'était ainsi que le dernier voleur avait procédé. Il attrapa le bras de Dolohov et le serra le plus fort possible. Sa dernière vision fut les ennemis se précipitant vers lui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur le plancher d'une vieille maison. Il esquissa le premier sourire de la soirée : il avait réussi à subtiliser le sceptre de Mulcahy aux yeux et à la barbe de leurs ennemis.

L'homme qui avait parlé à Bletchley se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, observant l'autel et la vitrine fracassée. Ceux qui étaient avec lui fouillaient toute la pièce, mais il était évident que les intrus étaient partis. Un double transplanage. Très ingénieux. Il se retourna, laissant les autres, et se dirigea vers les étages.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une porte tout aussi majestueuse que celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il l'ouvrit et entra dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un bureau d'une dizaine de mètres sur quinze. En son centre, un vieil homme se tenait, penché sur son bureau, lisant un épais livre.

La silhouette était mince, le visage se terminait par un menton pointu aux fossettes marquées. Ses joues creuses témoignaient de son âge avancé. Si ses cheveux étaient devenus blanc depuis des décennies, ses yeux émeraude laissaient paraître une certaine sagesse, couplée à une détermination inébranlable.

« Les intrus se sont échappés ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

— Euh... oui, mon Roi, avoua le jeune homme. Vous vous y attendiez ?

— À vrai dire, oui. Si vous lisiez plus souvent, vous sauriez qu'à chaque tentative du vol du sceptre, les intrus réussissent toujours à s'échapper.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de sortir de pareilles informations sur vos prédécesseurs...

— Ce que je veux dire par là, expliqua le « Roi ». C'est que les sorciers nous sont peut-être inférieurs en de nombreux points, il ne faut jamais les sous-estimer. Ils ont une très grande capacité d'adaptation et savent se servir de leurs méninges. Peut-être plus que nous. Et certains sont plus puissants que la plupart d'entre nous.

— Mais ce vol peut vous coûter la vie, mon Roi.

— Je le sais, Walter, ne croyez pas que je minimise la situation. Forme des équipes de recherche le plus vite possible et retrouvez le sceptre.

— Que comptez-vous faire si nous échouons ? s'enquit Walter.

— Je vais poser un ultimatum au Ministre de la Magie anglais. Je vais lui demander de nous rendre le sceptre dans les plus brefs délais.

— Et s'il échoue à son tour ?

— Alors, j'autoriserai mon peuple à le récupérer par tous les moyens possibles. Les sorciers ne voudront jamais, une nouvelle fois, entrer en conflit avec le Clan des vampires. »


	2. Chapter 2 Une fête joyeuse

Chapitre 2 Une fête joyeuse

Le ciel brillait de mille feux dans le ciel de Poudlard en ce premier dimanche du mois de Mai. Les rives du lac étaient noires de monde, pas un seul carré d'herbe n'était visible. En plus des élèves et des professeurs, un nombre inimaginable d'invités étaient venus assister à la fête qui devait avoir lieu.

En effet, cela faisait six ans jour pour jour que Lord Voldemort avait été défait ici même, par celui que tout le monde appelait l'Élu. Ce-dernier se tenait sur une estrade, au bord du lac, accompagné par les principaux acteurs qui avaient participé à ce combat entré dans la légende – plusieurs chapitres y étaient consacrés dans la dernière version de _L'Histoire de Poudlard _– et, désormais, célébré tous les ans.

Chaque année, le lieu était tiré au sort parmi des centaines de propositions envoyées à _La Gazette du Sorcier_. En plus de voir son idée sélectionnée, le, ou les, gagnant se voyait l'honneur d'être autorisé à se trouver sur l'estrade avec les autres. L'Élu se trouvait actuellement au bord de celle-ci, discutant joyeusement avec plusieurs autres personnes.

Il y avait un grand roux, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et touffus, une autre femme aux longs cheveux roux, un homme de grande taille au visage joufflu et une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux rêveurs.

Tous portaient une robe de soirée pour la cérémonie – celle de l'Élu était d'un vert profond avec des bordures dorées sur les manches et le col – sur laquelle ils portaient la décoration la plus convoitée du monde des sorciers : un Ordre de Merlin première classe. Il n'était pas le seul – ses camarades en portaient également un – et plusieurs membres de l'assistance avaient également été décorés de l'illustre récompense.

Cependant, tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour le groupe de jeunes personnes sur l'estrade. Ils discutaient avec animation, des éclats de rire jaillissant de temps à autre.

L'Élu était un jeune homme de grande taille, d'une corpulence plutôt fine mais large d'épaules. Ses cheveux étaient noir de jais, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude se cachaient derrière des lunettes circulaires. Enfin, son signe le plus distinctif, et celui qui lui avait valu sa célébrité, était une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair dont la pointe apparaissait derrière une mèche de cheveux.

Aucun sorcier dans le monde, aucune créature magique douée de parole, n'ignorait son nom et son histoire. Harry James Potter était de retour à Poudlard pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait passé ses ASPIC, cinq ans auparavant.

« Ça fait du bien d'être de nouveau ici, déclara-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur le parc et ses environs.

— Oui, approuva Ron. Tu penses que tu serais capable d'aller à la Salle Commune et revenir en moins de cinq minutes ?

— En courant, sûrement. Je me souviens encore de la plupart des passages secrets.

— Que de souvenirs…, murmura Neville avec nostalgie. Quand je pense que ça ne fait que cinq ans que nous sommes partis. Ça me paraît une éternité !

— C'est à cause des Joncheruines ! affirma sereinement Luna. Ton cerveau doit être perturbé, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

— Ça ira Luna, assura Neville. Merci.

— Et puis, tout le monde sait que…

— Hermione, pas la peine de nous faire un cours ! coupa Harry. Nous savons tous ce que sont les Joncheruines ! Alors, ça y est Neville, j'ai appris que tu t'étais décidé à devenir professeur de botanique. Les Aurors ne vont pas te manquer ?

— Je ne crois pas, confia le jeune homme joufflu. Je voulais vraiment faire honneur à mes parents et poursuivre sur la lancée de Poudlard, vivre avec vous des aventures, chasser les Mages Noirs…

« Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas le genre de vie fait pour moi, et la botanique m'a toujours passionné.

— Toutes mes félicitations ! congratula Hermione. Je suis très fière de toi, et je suis sûr que tes parents le sont aussi.

— Merci ! Grand-mère est un peu déçue, bien sûr, mais elle comprend parfaitement.

— Qu'en pense McGonagall ? interrogea Ron.

— Elle est ravie. Elle m'a assuré qu'une fois que j'aurais fini mes études, la place sera mienne. En attendant, elle va s'arranger avec Chourave pour trouver un remplaçant, ou voir si elle ne peut pas continuer à donner des cours.

— Pourquoi arrête-t-elle ? s'enquit Ginny.

— D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a été retenue en tant que Directrice du Centre de Recherche sur les Plantes Magiques, révéla Neville. Une telle offre étant rare, elle a sauté sur l'occasion ! Elle pourra avoir accès à des plantes qui ne sont pas à Poudlard.

« Bien sûr, l'enseignement va lui manquer. Mais je crois qu'elle va essayer de créer une branche d'études poussées dans le Centre, pour les élèves voulant faire un perfectionnement en la matière. On verra si le Ministère lui donne son accord.

« Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

— Et bien Ron et moi allons passer, dans deux jours, l'Examen d'Admission au Bureau des Aurors...

— Après avoir lutté contre Voldemort tout ce temps ? railla Neville.

— Kingsley dit que ça officialisera notre statut, informa Ron. Mais ne t'en fais pas Neville, l'examen est quasiment dans la poche !

— Ne sois pas si sûr de toi Ron ! intervint Hermione. Je ne sais pas si un sorcier ayant encore du mal à pratiquer un simple sortilège de métamorphose humaine peut aspirer à devenir Auror !

— Cette histoire est un tissu de mensonges ! s'offusqua son époux. Dean avait lancé un sortilège par-dessus le mien !

— On dit ça, on dit ça. Moi, ce que je sais, c'est que Harry t'a découvert en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lancer un sortilège !

— Et toi Luna ? » demanda Harry qui voulait changer de sujet pour éviter de faire revivre cet épisode à Ron. « J'ai appris que tu étais devenue magiezoologiste. Tu en avais assez des Briscards ?

— Hum ? Oui, la nature est magnifique ici. Mais rien à voir avec la Norvège.

— Toujours aussi à l'ouest, commenta Ron.

— La Norvège est à l'est, répondit Luna. Je suis peut-être magiezoologiste, mais je connais mes points cardinaux ! Encore heureux, sinon Rolf se perdrait tout le temps.

— Rolf ? s'enquirent les cinq amis.

— Oui, Rolf. Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà...

— Mais Rolf comment ? demanda Ginny.

— Rolf Dragonneau bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?

— Dragonneau ? s'étonna Hermione. Le petit-fils de Norbert Dragonneau, l'auteur de _Les Animaux fantastiques _? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

— Lors des Massacres de la Nith. Il était dans l'unité des Briscards qui a capturé le Croque-mitaine. Il m'est tombé dessus durant le combat. Depuis, nous nous sommes recroisés de temps en temps, et... »

Harry regarda Luna avec surprise, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait être qu'heureux pour la jeune femme. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un sans doute aussi fou qu'elle et apparemment, le grand amour avait commencé. Comme pour lui avec Ginny, Ron avec Hermione ou Neville avec Hannah Abbott après la Bataille de Poudlard, Luna avait trouvé son âme sœur.

« Et toi Ginny ? voulut savoir Neville. Comment ça se passe chez les Harpies ?

— J'ai encore un an de contrat avec l'équipe, répondit l'intéressée. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je prolonge ou pas, ajouta-t-elle après une courte hésitation.

— Et la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ? C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu passer les qualifications !

— Surtout grâce à l'équipe, rectifia Ginny. Je ne sais pas encore si je serai sélectionnée. Ça dépend du coach...

— Enfin, il faudrait être malade pour ne pas sélectionner la « Tornade rougeoyante » ! s'exclama Ron, en prenant sa sœur par les épaules.

— Et bien, justement... »

Mais Ginny ne put terminer sa phrase. Derrière eux, McGonagall s'était avancée au centre de l'estrade et du pupitre. Étant donné qu'elle était la Directrice de Poudlard, c'était à elle que revenait le titre de Maîtresse de Cérémonie. Le silence se fit peu à peu dans les rangs.

« Merci à tous d'être venus en cette magnifique journée à Poudlard ! » commença-t-elle, sa voix étant magiquement amplifiée. « Comme tous les ans, nous fêtons aujourd'hui la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix contre les Mangemorts et leur dirigeant : Vous-Sav… Lord… Lord Voldemort, » réussit-elle à dire malgré le frisson qui la parcourut. « Je laisse maintenant la voix au Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt !

À la droite de McGonagall, un grand homme noir s'écarta des rangs et vint la rejoindre au pupitre. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations envahit le parc, faisant sursauter Harry. Kingsley salua la foule de la main, arborant un large sourire. Le silence revint lorsqu'il eut remercié McGonagall et qu'il se fut installé au pupitre.

« Bonjour à tous, » entonna-t-il de sa voix grave. « Je suis heureux de me trouver dans ce magnifique château pour fêter ce sixième anniversaire ! Que de souvenirs heureux et douloureux hantent ces lieux millénaires.

« La majorité d'entre vous, ici présent, ont participé plus ou moins activement à cette bataille. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont perdu un être cher, un ami, un voisin. Mais ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est notre victoire ! Nous avons réussi à vaincre le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ici même, alors que lui-même pensait pouvoir plonger notre Communauté à jamais dans l'obscurité !

« Nous lui avons montré que la lumière était la partie la plus puissante. À lui, mais aussi à ses fidèles, les Mangemorts, et à tous ceux qui s'étaient engagés sur ce chemin ! Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire de ceux qui resteront à jamais gravés dans l'Histoire. Ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour une cause qu'ils savaient juste, non pas parce qu'on le leur a dit, mais parce qu'ils savaient ce qu'était le mal.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais remercier suffisamment ces hommes, ces femmes, et parfois ces enfants, qui se sont battus jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, que ce soit dans cette enceinte ou ailleurs. Malheureusement, cette bataille n'est pas encore terminée ! En effet, il reste encore des Mages Noirs en liberté, de nouveaux apparaissent quotidiennement.

« Ces sorciers continuent à suivre ce chemin car ils ont été pervertis par l'obscurité, séduits par sa fausse puissance. C'est pourquoi je vous demande à tous de rester sur vos gardes. C'est par une telle faille que nos ennemis pourront reprendre le dessus.

« Je vous ai promis, il y a six ans, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Le Ministère de la Magie protège vos intérêts quotidiennement. Mais il m'est humainement impossible de veiller sur tous les membres de notre Communauté en permanence. C'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas baisser votre garde.

« De très simples précautions, comme les sortilèges de Protection ou l'utilisation de mots de passe, peuvent suffire contre la plupart des dangers... »

Le discours continua pendant une heure entière, à la montre de Harry. Kingsley aborda les diverses parties de son programme. Il expliqua chacune des décisions qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, assurant que les sorciers pourraient, à tout moment,donner leur avis.

Il parla aussi de la création d'un nouveau réseau radiophonique et le début des recherches sur la TéléVision Magique Internationale, un vaste programme permettant aux sorciers du monde entier, où qu'ils soient, de profiter d'informations et de divertissements quotidiennement. Il aborda également la réforme sur l'usage de la magie, et diverses lois qu'il comptait proposer au Magenmagot.

Lorsque son discours prit fin, Kingsley se recula du pupitre, une nouvelle fois sous les applaudissements. Puis derrière eux, des coups de tonnerres retentirent. Harry se retourna et constata que le feu d'artifice venait de commencer. C'était Georges qui avait fourni tout le matériel, comme tous les ans, monté sur des balais.

Cela permettait à ceux qui se trouvaient sur les balais de réaliser des figures dans le ciel, tout en lançant des feux d'artifice. Le résultat était un spectacle des plus impressionnants. Le final arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et dégagea tellement de puissance, que Harry vit la surface du lac se rider et les branches des arbres le bordant furent ballotées dans tous les sens. Le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui s'en suivit fut à peine moins puissant.

Georges, qui était monté sur l'estrade, salua de manière théâtrale le public. Lorsque le silence fut retombé, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus faire reculer le moment fatidique et s'avança vers le pupitre. Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements gagna la foule et Harry y répondit avec un geste de la main.

« Bonjour, dit-il simplement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire après votre discours, Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie. La prudence est notre défense la plus efficace, comme vous le signalez. Un vieil homme m'a dit une fois : ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, bien plus que nos aptitudes. Cet homme est mort ici même. Sa tombe se trouve juste à côté de nous.

« Albus Dumbledore a été le professeur de Tom Jedusor. C'est lui-même qui est allé le chercher dans un orphelinat Moldu pour lui apprendre qu'il était un sorcier. À cette époque, Dumbledore n'avait aucune idée de la personne que deviendrait le jeune Jedusor. Ce n'est que plus tard, en faisant ses choix, que Jedusor est devenu Lord Voldemort.

« La Magie Noire est puissante dans le sens où elle a le pouvoir de corrompre l'esprit. C'est à vous de choisir de ne pas l'être. Et pour cela, il faut tout faire pour éviter que notre travail, ce que nous avons essayé de bâtir,ne s'estompe. Et comme l'a dit un jour Dumbledore, quelque chose ne disparaît vraiment que lorsqu'il n'y a plus personne pour lui faire confiance.

« Gardez votre confiance en le Ministère de la Magie et vous permettrez de conserver notre travail, vous éviterez aux Mages Noirs de devenir suffisamment puissants pour vous faire du mal. Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire... »

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase. La foule entière se leva et applaudit de nouveau, certains lancèrent même des étincelles vers le ciel. Harry s'écarta du pupitre, agitant machinalement sa main. Il se croyait dans un rêve. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé de la rencontre entre Jedusor et Dumbledore.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent à leur tour au pupitre, faisant un court discours. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. McGonagall agita alors sa baguette et des centaines de tables apparurent de nulle part, recouvrant ce qu'il restait du parc. Au centre, une immense piste de danse. La nuit tomba rapidement et Harry s'installa à l'une des tables, pour manger le repas de fête. Il discutait avec ses amis, mais était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Personne n'avait abordé l'évasion récente d'Azkaban, où plusieurs Mangemorts avaient réussi à échapper aux Aurors affectés à la surveillance. Kingsley avait expressément demandé à _La Gazette_ de ne pas en parler, et celle-ci avait suivi les indications. Pourquoi le Ministre voulait-il ne pas aborder le sujet ? Pour ne pas affoler la population sûrement. Il avait prévenu son homologue Moldu pour qu'il prenne les mesures nécessaires.

Un nouveau feu d'artifice fut lancé, illuminant le parc de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

« Harry, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? le secoua Hermione.

— Hum ? Euh… Pardon Hermione. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Je le vois. Je te demandais si tu étais prêt pour ton examen…

— C'est dans trois semaines, Hermione. J'ai encore le temps de me préparer, assura-t-il. Tu sais à quel point j'aime tout faire au dernier moment.

— Oui, mais là il s'agit de ton avenir ! Tu dois y faire attention !

— Parce que tu penses qu'affronter un dragon ne fait pas partie de l'avenir ? interrogea ironiquement Ron. Non, bien sûr ! Pour Madame-Je-Sais-Tout, il s'agit juste d'un petit entraînement le matin, rien de plus. Comme de lasser ses chaussures.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Ron ! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Ça compte pour toi aussi !

— Hermione, tu me baratines tous les soirs avec cet examen ! On dirait presque que c'est toi qui vas le passer ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de la table et Hermione s'autorisa même un petit sourire. Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et lui fit un baiser langoureux. Harry se détourna instinctivement, un sourire sur son visage. Depuis que ses deux amis s'étaient mariés, Ron n'avait plus toute sa tête et était souvent dans les nuages lors de leurs cours. Il certifiait que c'était le bonheur du jeune mariémais, après dix-huit mois, cela commençait à faire long pour planer sur un petit nuage.

Bien sûr, Harry savait que tous deux réussiraient l'examen, pour la simple raison que chacun avait déjà participé à des missions sur le terrain. De ce que lui avait expliqué son formateur, l'examen n'était insurmontable pour qui avait travaillé sérieusement à l'Académie. Dans trois semaines, ils rejoindraient le monde du travail comme leurs amis.

Ginny était Poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Hollyhead, et y avait une des carrières les plus florissantes dans le championnat actuel. Hermione venait d'entrer au Magenmagot après avoir défendu bec et ongles ses projets pour l'amélioration de vie des Elfes de maison, faisant d'elle la plus jeune Juge-mage de l'histoire de la prestigieuse assemblée.

Neville, après avoir tenté l'Académie des Aurors s'était tourné vers l'enseignement. Seamus avait suivi des études pour l'enchantement des métaux. Parvati avait intégré le Département des Mystères – et ne pipait absolument aucun mot à Dean – tandis que Lavande avait finalement pu achever sa septième année et débuter des études dans la Divination – elle espérait, elle-aussi, devenir Langue-de-Plomb.

Quant aux autres membres de l'AD, ils avaient atterri dans des domaines plus différents les uns que les autres. Certains jouaient dans une équipe de Quidditch, tandis que d'autres étaient au Ministère ou au sein de la Communauté. Quelques-uns parachevaient également leurs études.

« Au fait Ginny, intervint Neville. Pourquoi tu disais qu'il était possible que tu ne sois pas sélectionnée pour la Coupe du Monde ? Tu es la meilleure à ton poste actuellement.

— Eh bien, on ne sait jamais ce que pense le coach, se justifia la jeune femme. Il lui arrive de faire parfois des choix farfelus. Regarde la sélection de Zacharias Smith lors du match contre le Luxembourg. C'est pour cela que je préfère être prudente que de me donner de faux espoirs. Et puis, une femme a parfois des contraintes que n'ont pas les hommes, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Harry.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'inquiéta Neville.

— Eh bien... comment dire ça simplement ?

— Oh, tu peux y aller Ginny ! lança Hermione, toute radieuse. Après tout, il est quasiment le seul à ne pas savoir !

— À ne pas savoir quoi ? interrogea Ron.

— Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il passerait à côté, railla Harry.

— Les garçons sont toujours aveugles lorsqu'il s'agit de certaines choses, commenta Luna. C'en est presque affligeant.

— Vous êtes bien sympathiques à parler en code, asséna le jeune rouquin. Mais j'aimerais avoir la traduction en 'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher Ginny de participer à sa première Coupe du Monde ? C'est la meilleure joueuse de l'équipe !

— Disons que Ginny a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dévoila Harry avec un sourire radieux. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on se demandait quand la partager, et je pense qu'aujourd'hui est le jour parfait, n'est-ce pas ma Tornade rougeoyante ?

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une surprise ? observa Neville.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ?

— Ron, intervint une nouvelle fois Hermione. Ne me dis quand même pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! C'est ta sœur !

— Je demanderai à Dudley de me prêter un fax quand ça sera ton tour Hermione, nargua Harry. Et des panneaux lumineux aussi.

— Mais vous allez la laisser parler! coupa Ron. Ginny, tu vas bien ? Je dois prévenir maman ?

— Non, pas la peine, elle le sait déjà », écarta Ginny avec un léger rire. « Hermione et Harry ont raison, tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ?

— Mais que dois-je avoir remarqué ? s'exaspéra son frère.

— Pour un futur Auror, il est presque insultant de passer à côté de _ça_, taquina le Survivant.

— MAIS QUOI ? s'impatienta Ron.

—Je crois qu'il est temps, » décréta Harry en se levant et prenant son verre. « Chers invités ! hurla-t-il, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Ou du moins, _nous_ avons une extraordinaire nouvelle à vous faire part. »

Peu à peu le bruit des conversations s'atténua, les regards se tournèrent dans leur direction.

Harry sentit un sentiment de bonheur intense mêlé à de la fierté s'insinuer en lui. Il n'avait su contenir sa joie lorsque Ginny le lui avait annoncé, quelques mois plus tôt, peu après l'anniversaire de Ron. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le juge nécessaire. Mais visiblement, son frère s'était montré des plus aveugles.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à la situation mais, peut-être parce que Ginny était sa petite sœur à protéger contre vents et marrées, il n'avait pas pris soin de l'observer convenablement. Même si depuis quelques semaines, ça commençait à crever les yeux même pour un profane.

Le silence était total. Harry offrit sa main à Ginny pour l'aider à se lever. Elle paraissait encore plus rayonnante que lui. Pendant qu'elle s'était levée pour se tenir droite, les yeux de Ron étaient restés fixés sur les mains du couple posées délicatement sur le ventre de sa jeune sœur. Il resta de marbre pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de réaliser, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béate.

« Nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncer, déclara Harry, que d'ici…

— La fin de l'été, » compléta Ginny devant l'hésitation de son mari, « la famille Potter comptera un membre de plus ! »

L'annonce fut suivie d'un court moment d'assimilation, puis un grondement sourd de plus en plus intense monta de l'assemblée pour finir dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de hurlements. George fit même sauter de nouveaux engins pyrotechniques pour l'occasion. Quant à Ron, il resta quelques secondes, interdit, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se lever pour se mettre à sauter dans tout le parc, hurlant qu'il allait de nouveau être oncle.

Harry et Ginny croisèrent leurs regards devant tant de joie et de bonheur mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils avaient ressenti depuis ces derniers mois.

Tout avait commencé peu après Noël, lorsque Ginny avait été malade quelques semaines. Au début, Harry avait cru que cela allait passer. Cependant, son épouse avait décidé de ne plus faire l'amour. Elle était souvent allée à Saint-Mangouste, sans rien lui dire. Le jeune Auror en formation n'y avait prêté guère d'attention, concentré comme il était sur la dernière ligne droite pour son examen d'entrée au Bureau.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'anniversaire de Ron, et les quelques jours de congé qu'il avait récupéré, que Harry s'était aperçu que le ventre habituellement plat et musclé de Ginny s'était légèrement bombé. Il avait trouvé cela bizarre et avait fini par lui demander si ça allait bien après un repas, alors qu'il jouait avec sa baguette. La jeune rouquine lui avait alors partagé la magnifique nouvelle. Harry, sur le coup, avait été si heureux qu'il en avait produit un Patronus informulé sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait été si brillant qu'il avait réveillé l'enfant des voisins de l'autre côté de la rue.

Depuis, Harry vivait sur un petit nuage que beaucoup avaient remarqué, mais il se refusait de leur en expliquer la raison après la promesse faite à Ginny. Comme il l'avait prédit, Ron était passé complètement à côté même si les vêtements de plus en plus larges de Ginny avaient retardé l'échéance.

« Mais c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Neville lorsqu'ils se furent tous rassis. « Toutes mes félicitations !

— Merci Neville, entonnèrent les Potter en chœur.

— Enceinte ? Ma sœur, enceinte ? répéta Ron qui était toujours abasourdi.

— Tu en es à quel mois ? s'enquit Neville.

— Au cinquième, répondit la future mère.

— Mais alors…

— Oui, je ne pourrai pas participer à la coupe du monde, confia Ginny. Le coach est prévenu. Il était déçu que je ne veuille pas venir, mais quand il a su la raison, il m'a félicitée.

— C'est pour ça que tu commençais à rater les entraînements ! comprit soudainement Ron. Qu'on te voyait de moins en moins fréquemment lors des matchs contre les petites équipes !

— Vous connaissez le sexe ? voulut savoir Neville.

— Non, avoua Harry. Nous voulons garder un peu de suspense. »

Harry se retourna vers sa femme et la contempla en pensant que jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle. Il la dévorait des yeux alors que les invités avaient commencé à se lever pour venir les féliciter. Dean vint même le secouer brusquement, assurant que leurs enfants feront les quatre cent coups ensemble à Poudlard.

Harry laissa divaguer son imagination, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, se voyant déjà prendre dans ses bras son futur fils, le bordant le soir, lui donnant à manger, lui racontant des histoires, lui apprenant à voler sur un balai. Mais, lentement, le doute s'insinua en lui, comme à chaque fois lorsque le bonheur devenait trop grand.

Serait-il un bon père ? Lui qui n'avait jamais connu pour seule famille qu'un oncle et une tante qui le méprisaient. Lui dont la seule personne à le considérer comme un fils, était une personne qu'il n'avait connu que deux petites années, ou une femme qui n'était pas sa véritable mère.

Et puis son enfant aurait-il à vivre les mêmes souffrances ? Verrait-il ses parents mourir à l'âge d'un an ? Serait-il, lui aussi, l'objet d'une prophétie ? Son avenir serait-il également maudit ? Est-ce qu'il aurait la même vie que son père ?

Au milieu de toutes ces questions en vint une, plus difficile que toutes les autres : son enfant l'aimerait-il ? Il ne savait pas comment un enfant exprimait de l'amour à ses parents. Et lui, aimerait-il assez son enfant ? Il ne savait pas non plus ce que c'était d'être père, il n'en avait aucune idée. Serait-il aussi cruel que l'oncle Vernon ? Aussi protecteur que Mrs Weasley ? Ou aussi roublard que Sirius ?

Il avait déjà une petite expérience avec les enfants, notamment avec Teddy Lupin. Mais c'était son filleul et il le voyait une fois par semaine. Là, il allait se trouver avec un enfant tous les soirs. Arriverait-il à dormir ? Et puis, s'il devenait Auror, ne serait-il pas trop souvent loin de son foyer ? Loin de son enfant ? Toutes ses questions l'assaillaient, lui faisant mal à la tête.

Il sentit alors une main se poser délicatement sur la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Ginny le regardait, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait dans cette situation.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, le rassura-t-elle. Nous serons à la hauteur. Notre enfant sera l'enfant le plus heureux, le plus aimé et le plus merveilleux du monde. »


	3. Chapter 3 EABA

Chapitre 3 EABA

Pour devenir Auror, un sorcier devait remplir certaines conditions. En premier lieu, il devait avoir obtenu les meilleures notes aux ASPIC qu'il avait passés. C'est-à-dire en Potions, en Sortilèges, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose et en Botanique. Ensuite, il devait poser sa candidature à l'Académie d'Apprentissage des Aurors, où la vie du sorcier était scrupuleusement analysée.

Une fois sa candidature acceptée, le sorcier partait pour cinq ans d'études longues et difficiles, durant lesquelles il apprenait comment combattre et capturer, dans la mesure du possible, un Mage Noir. Il devait faire preuve de courage, d'ingéniosité, de discrétion, de savoir-faire et, surtout, une parfaite maîtrise de la magie était recommandée.

Enfin, le sorcier devait passer l'Examen d'Admission au Bureau des Aurors, le fameux EABA, qui consistait à prouver que le sorcier était apte à devenir un Auror du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Cet examen comportait différents exercices et aucun des élèves ne savait en quoi cela consistait vraiment. Selon la légende, aucun Auror ne pouvait en révéler le contenu sous peine de mutisme définitif. Les professeurs indiquaient seulement aux élèves que leurs treize années d'études, depuis leur première année à Poudlard, pourraient leur être utiles.

Harry se tenait dans l'antichambre de la salle d'examen, avec Ron. Ils avaient été convoqués tous deux à dix heures du matin pour passer l'épreuve. La seule chose qu'on leur avait dite, était qu'ils allaient travailler en binôme.

Ginny et Hermione étaient venues les soutenir. Harry trépignait d'impatience, n'arrivant pas à rester assis plus de trente secondes, tandis que Ron était rouge d'anxiété. Chacun jetait un coup d'œil à la pendule toutes les deux minutes. Bien que Kingsley leur aie dit, à leur entrée à l'Académie, que leurs places au Bureau des Aurors étaient acquises, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire s'il échouait.

Qu'est-ce que la Salle, comme l'appelaient leurs professeurs, pouvait bien contenir ? Un labyrinthe géant, comme celui du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un entretien oral ? D'un examen écrit ? Alfred Rhydderch – un Né-Moldu de leur promotion qui était le binôme de Dean – avait prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'un examen où ils devaient montrer leurs capacités à tricher sans se faire prendre.

Hermione avait, bien sûr, balayé l'idée lorsque Harry lui en avait parlé. Lui-même n'y avait cru qu'à moitié à l'époque, mais cette histoire de travail en binôme lui suggérait que c'était peut-être une idée similaire : transmettre des informations sans se faire repérer. Il en avait discuté avec Ron, la veille, mais celui-ci pensait qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de test d'aptitudes semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient dû passer pour leurs ASPICS.

Harry était tellement songeur que la sonnerie de l'horloge passant dix heures le fit sursauter. Les deux jeunes sorciers s'immobilisèrent d'un coup, tendant l'oreille.

« Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, veuillez entrer dans la Salle d'examen, s'il vous plaît, demanda une voix sortie de nulle part.

— Bonne chance ! » murmurèrent les deux jeunes femmes avant de sortir de l'antichambre.

Harry fit un simple geste à l'adresse de Ginny, mais Ron était resté assis, comme paralysé. Hermione lui fit un léger baiser avant de rejoindre son amie. Harry se tenait devant la porte, essayant de voir à travers.

« Allez, mon vieux, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Ron. Le temps est venu.

— Ouais », murmura l'intéressé en se levant lentement.

Harry le dévisagea et constata que son ami n'était plus rouge, il était devenu livide. Mais ses yeux affichaient une totale résignation. La voix les appela de nouveau, se faisant plus pressante. Ron passa devant Harry et ouvrit la porte.

À leur grande surprise, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite pièce, d'à peine trois mètres sur quatre. En son centre, une simple table en bois et une chaise, sur laquelle était assis le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors en personne, William Ospicus.

C'était un homme qui avait un peu plus d'une soixantaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et coiffés en brosse, ses yeux d'un bleu profond et envoûtant. Son visage rond et jovial lui accordait un capital sympathique non négligeable auprès de ses collègues et ses subordonnés.

C'était un homme de terrain qui avait participé à la Bataille de Poudlard. Avant même que Voldemort ne fut défait, il s'était rendu immédiatement au Ministère pour prendre à revers les partisans qui pensaient avoir gagné. Il y avait été grièvement blessé, une large entaille sur son corps lui avait fait perdre un rein et la rate. La cicatrice, qui partait du bas de l'aine jusqu'en haut de la gorge, était toujours visible et Harry se demandait encore comment Ospicus avait pu survivre.

Pour le saluer de ses différents efforts, Kingsley l'avait nommé Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, peu après qu'il ait lui-même été élu Ministre de la Magie. Robards, l'ancien Directeur, avait été nommé à la tête du Magenmagot.

« Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

— Bonjour messieurs ! Je suis ici pour vous expliquer en quoi consiste cet examen, les informa-t-il. Soyez bien attentifs, je ne l'expliquerai qu'une seule et unique fois.

— Nous vous écoutons.

— Bien. Avant de commencer, je veux que vous sachiez que même si vous avez l'aval du Ministre de la Magie, ou de Merlin lui-même, votre place dans mon Bureau ne vous sera donnée que si vous réussissez cet examen haut la main, prévint le Directeur. Seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous pourront choisir leur affectation.

— Nous comprenons, Mr Ospicus, assura Harry.

— Je l'espère. Bien, passons à l'examen à proprement dit. Il s'agit d'une mission classique pour un Auror, à savoir la traque et l'interception d'un Mage Noir, exposa Ospicus. Vous serez deux sur cette mission, mais vous ne resterez pas ensemble, sauf lors des premiers instants. Votre mission devra se dérouler en plusieurs parties. Le Mage Noir en question n'a pas encore été localisé avec précision. Nous avons cependant une idée pour le retrouver…

— Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous nous lancez à la poursuite d'un Mage Noir, comme ça ? s'intrigua Ron, soupçonneux.

— Ne m'interrompez pas Mr Weasley, trancha Ospicus.

— Oui, pardon. Excusez-moi, Mr le Directeur.

— Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Pour répondre à votre question, il ne s'agit pas d'un Mage Noir aussi puissant qu'un Mangemort. Selon nos sources, il s'agirait plutôt d'un petit malfrat utilisant de la Magie Noire contre des Moldus, soit la définition la plus primaire du Mage Noir. Passons. Pour retrouver ce mécréant, vous devrez impérativement recueillir plus d'informations, savoir à quoi il ressemble, quel est son nom, d'où vient-il… Bref, toutes les questions qui pourront nous être utiles lorsque nous monterons le dossier afin qu'il soit amené au Magenmagot pour utilisation de la Magie Noire et utilisation de la magie en présence de Moldus.

— Comment devons-nous procéder ? s'enquit Harry.

— Le plus discrètement possible, préconisa Ospicus. Nous ne voudrions pas affoler les Moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Accomplissez cette mission sans la moindre anicroche avec les forces de l'ordre Moldues.

— Mais pour le Mage Noir ? s'inquiéta Ron. Nous n'avons rien sur lui !

— Procédez comme on vous l'a appris lors de votre formation, serina Ospicus. Voici un parchemin indiquant le lieu où se trouve notre contact. Il refuse de communiquer quoi que ce soit d'autre par hiboux. Une photo est jointe.

— Combien de temps avons-nous ? interrogea Harry, qui tendit le parchemin et la photo à Ron.

— Pardon ? demanda le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

— Eh bien, c'est un examen, souligna Ron. Nous devons avoir une limite de temps, non ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, seuls les meilleurs pourront choisir leur affectation, insista le vieil homme. Transplanez immédiatement à l'adresse indiquée sur le parchemin. »

Harry acquiesça puis sortit de la pièce, Ron sur ses talons. Il réfléchissait déjà à toute vitesse. L'examen consistait donc à une mission simple, du moins en apparence. Et seule la réussite leur ouvrait les portes du Bureau des Aurors.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

— J'en pense qu'on n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber ! jubila Ron. On a déjà fait ce genre de mission, plus difficile même, lorsqu'on était à l'Académie. Et de ce que nous a dit Ospicus, c'est du gâteau à côté de la chasse aux Horcruxes.

— Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, opina Harry. Ca me paraît presque _trop_ simple. Il doit y avoir un truc quelque part. Et puis, comment vont-ils savoir qu'on fait bien notre travail ?

— Tu as entendu sa réponse à ma question sur la limite du temps ? Je pense que plus on fait vite, meilleur sera notre note.

— Tu as raison. Mais ne confondons pas vitesse et précipitation. Nous devons déjà établir notre stratégie. Que fait-on ?

— Je propose que nous transplanions l'un après l'autre à Hyde Park. Puis on se dirige vers Piccadilly Circus. On repère notre contact, et on lui demande discrètement où se trouve celui qu'on cherche. Tu en penses quoi ?

— J'en pense que c'est un plan qui se tient, approuva Harry. Mais on devrait se montrer plus prudent. Je préfère que nous transplanions ensemble à Hyde Park.

— Comme tu veux. On y va ?

— Allons-y. »

Harry tendit son bras à Ron puis transplana aussitôt. Lorsqu'il sentit l'étreinte le relâcher, il inspira un grand coup puis ouvrit les yeux. Ron était déjà aux aguets. Apparemment, personne ne les avait vus. Ron commença à se diriger vers l'une des sorties du parc lorsque Harry le retint par un pan de la robe.

« Attends ! On ne peut pas aller comme ça dans Londres ! Les Moldus vont nous repérer en deux secondes.

— Mouais, tu as raison. On fait quoi ? Métamorphose, Désillusion ou on enlève nos robes ?

— Nous recherchons un Mage Noir. Le contact ne veut pas se faire repérer, et nous devons aller à sa rencontre. Nous sommes des célébrités dans la Communauté, ce qui veut dire que, même si on retire nos robes, un sorcier nous reconnaîtra dans la rue. Ce qui risque d'affoler notre contact. Le Sortilège de Désillusion pourrait être une bonne idée, mais cela implique des contraintes sur nos déplacements : trop de Moldus dans la rue et c'est foutu. Je vote pour une métamorphose complète, corps et vêtements.

— Je suis du même avis. On se déguise comme d'habitude ? hasarda Ron.

— Oui. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas du Polynectar… Si j'avais su qu'on serait envoyés pour ce genre de mission.

— Si on avait su en quoi consistait l'examen, ce ne serait plus un examen, fit remarquer le jeune homme roux avec sagesse.

— Certes. Bon, tu es prêt ? Et cette fois-ci, n'oublie pas tes cheveux !

— Je te dis que c'était Dean ! protesta Ron.

— Nous savons très bien qui est le responsable, Ron », trancha Harry.

Dans un grognement, Ron agita sa baguette autour de lui et se transforma soudainement en un homme à peine plus âgé qu'eux, habillé d'un jean et d'une simple chemise par-dessus laquelle il portait une veste légère. Ron cacha sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et sortit un appareil photo – le tout dernier modèle Moldu – avant de regarder Harry se transformer en un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillé comme un policier.

Celui-ci rangea également sa baguette dans une poche intérieure, et vérifia qu'il avait les papiers nécessaires à sa couverture. Ron était déjà parti vers la sortie du parc, prenant des photos. Il devait faire croire qu'il était un journaliste. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà dix heures vingt. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que personne ne les eût vus, puis se dirigea dans la même direction que Ron.

_On aurait dû faire ça avant de partir_, pensa-t-il. _Je suis sûr qu'Ospicus a caché au moins un Auror dans le coin pour nous espionner_.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il était à une trentaine de mètres derrière Ron. Ce dernier avançait lentement sur Piccadilly, prenant de temps à autres des photos du Buckingham Palace que l'on distinguait derrière les arbres sur leur droite, ce qui permettait à Harry de rester à la même distance derrière lui tout en scrutant les environs. Ron regardait quelquefois les photos qu'il avait prises afin de voir des choses qui auraient pu échapper à Harry. Occasionnellement, Harry réajustait sa casquette pour s'assurer que sa cicatrice demeurait invisible.

Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne disparaissait que très légèrement lorsqu'il pratiquait une métamorphose humaine, et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Depuis qu'il avait découvert Tonks, appris les principes de cette métamorphose complexe et regardé Teddy changer cinquante fois de visages dans la journée, il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu faire disparaître sa cicatrice de temps en temps. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Même Hermione n'était arrivé qu'à supprimer une toute petite partie de l'éclair, au prix de plusieurs heures de travail. Il avait finalement abandonné et avait recourt désormais à des artifices pour la cacher plus efficacement.

Il était onze heures moins vingt lorsque Ron arriva à Piccadilly Circus, bientôt suivi de son binôme. Leur contact devait s'y trouver entre dix heures et demi et onze heures. Cela leur laissait vingt minutes pour le trouver. Harry commença à faire des cercles, scrutant les personnes pouvant être suspectes. Ron, lui, s'était assis à un bar, ce qui lui permettait d'observer la place tout à loisir sans se faire repérer.

Par chance, Hermione lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des bars Moldus, les différentes boissons proposées, celles qu'il fallait éviter de prendre à certaines heures et, surtout, elle lui avait expliqué le système financier. Elle leur avait ouvert un petit compte afin qu'ils aient accès à de l'argent Moldu à tout moment. Harry avait vu Ron s'arrêter à une banque sur le chemin.

Onze heures moins cinq, et toujours aucune trace du contact.

Harry s'impatientait. Celui-ci devait être parfaitement déguisé. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux : s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement ce contact, leurs chances de décrocher un poste au Ministère étaient minimes.

Soudain Harry vit Ron s'agiter au bar. Ce dernier se leva et paya sans attendre la monnaie de sa boisson, puis il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une des rues, sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Harry suivit le regard du rouquin et vit une silhouette disparaître rapidement à l'angle de Shaftesbury Avenue. Il s'y dirigea à son tour, mais alla plus lentement que Ron. Avant de s'engouffrer sur l'avenue, il s'assura que personne ne faisait attention à eux.

_Ils sont où ces Aurors censés nous examiner ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait aperçu qu'un seul sorcier durant les vingt dernières minutes, et ce sorcier était Ron. Mauvais ça, très mauvais. Harry se retourna et fila dans la rue à la poursuite de son ami. Il le rattrapa quelques blocs plus loin. Apparemment, il suivait discrètement une haute silhouette, la même que celle qui avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Harry traversa la rue et dépassa son coéquipier afin d'avoir un meilleur angle. Il se mit au même niveau que la silhouette et s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la rue.

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une diversion pour observer en détail leur cible. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts, une petite moustache, des yeux noirs, c'était leur contact ! Il se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un léger hochement de la tête, que le rouquin lui rendit. Harry resta sur son trottoir et suivit du regard son ami qui s'approchait rapidement du contact. Ce dernier était habillé comme un homme d'affaires et se fondait complètement dans la foule.

Ron parvint à son niveau sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Harry le vit frôler leur contact, puis continuer tout droit sur une trentaine de mètres avant de traverser la route. Ron disparut derrière une boulangerie, tandis que le contact continuait d'avancer tout droit. Harry continua sur cinquante mètres avant de s'arrêter à un pub. Il entra et vit son contact bifurquer à droite, s'engageant sur High Holborn. Il commanda un coca et s'installa à une table au fond de la pièce.

Le pub était déjà bien rempli et de nombreux autres policiers étaient présents, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Mais Ron entra à son tour et vint le rejoindre avant que l'un d'eux ne vienne le déranger.

Les deux amis venaient de réaliser une des combines qu'ils avaient mises au point à l'Académie pour suivre les individus. Ron, en journaliste, attirait l'attention des passants, mais ces derniers l'oubliaient aussitôt. De plus, personne ne s'offusquait de se voir bousculer par un jeune journaliste qui regardait plus souvent son objectif que là où il mettait ses pieds. Quant à Harry, personne ne se souciait d'un policier qui effectuait sa ronde quotidienne ou courait après un individu.

Habituellement, c'était lui qui intervenait auprès des personnes suivies, prétextant vouloir vérifier son identité ou tout autre problème pénal que seuls les Moldus connaissaient. Mais, vu que leur contact du jour ne voulait pas se faire repérer, Ron l'avait dépassé en le bousculant légèrement, permettant ainsi le transfert d'un lieu de rendez-vous.

Ron avait glissé un petit parchemin doublé d'un Scrutoscope de poche défectueux. L'objet se mettait à vibrer et à sonner sans raison au bout de deux minutes, attirant l'attention de la personne qui le portait et qui pouvait ainsi lire le parchemin sur lequel se trouvait le lieu du rendez-vous.

« Alors ? demanda Harry.

— Tout a marché sur des roulettes. J'ai vérifié le Scrutoscope avant de le lui donner et j'ai choisi le lieu de rendez-vous pendant qu'on attendait à Piccadilly Circus.

— Super ! Mais où as-tu trouvé le Scrutoscope ?

— J'ai effectué un rapide transplanage chez moi… expliqua Ron.

— Mais tu aurais pu perdre le contact des yeux ! s'affola Harry.

— Rassure-toi, calma le rouquin. J'ai, au préalable, jeté un sortilège de Confusion à une pauvre dame pour qu'elle lui rentre dedans. Le temps qu'elle s'excuse et des formalités d'usages, je ne l'ai perdu des yeux que deux minutes. Il avait à peine avancé de dix mètres quand je suis réapparu.

— Personne ne t'a remarqué ? questionna Harry.

— Si, la petite dame en question. Un rapide sortilège d'Amnésie...

— Ron ! soupira Harry. Le Directeur a parlé de discrétion...

— Je sais ! Mais comment voulais-tu transmettre l'info au contact ? Il me fallait bien un Scrutoscope ! plaida le sorcier déguisé en journaliste.

— Il serait bien tombé sur le parchemin, répliqua Harry. C'est comme ça que font les Moldus.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas des Moldus, Harry. Oui, j'ai pris un risque énorme, concéda Ron. Mais si nous voulons conclure cette mission au plus vite, mieux vaut utiliser les grands moyens ! On a rendez-vous dans cinq minutes au British Museum. Par chance, on est à deux pas. »

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry termina son verre et laissa la monnaie nécessaire sur la table avant de suivre son ami. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, le bruit de la circulation lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules de par sa violence soudaine. Ron se dirigeait déjà dans la direction du British Museum. Harry le suivit et resta dix mètres derrière lui.

Ils suivirent Shaftesbury Avenue jusqu'à arriver sur Bloomsbury Way. Ils la longèrent quelques mètres avant que Ron ne s'engage sur Museum Street. Harry vérifia que personne ne les suivait avant d'emboîter le pas à son ami. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps au musée. Ron s'arrêta au pied des marches, prenant en photo la magnifique façade.

Leur contact apparut comme par enchantement quelques secondes après eux. Ron lança un regard à Harry qui hocha la tête. Le rouquin se dirigea vers leur contact. Ce dernier parut méfiant quelques instants, avant de suivre Ron dans le parc du musée. Il faisait près d'une demi-tête de plus que Ron, qui était déjà grand. Harry les observait discrètement.

« Nous sommes des Aurors, commença Ron. Vous nous avez contactés pour des informations sur un sorcier usant de la Magie Noire sur les Moldus. Avez-vous ces informations ?

— Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas à la solde de ce fou ? répliqua le contact.

— Je vous le dis, c'est suffisant !

— Ça ne l'est pas pour moi ! protesta l'immense silhouette.

— Ne me croyez pas dans ce cas ! rétorqua Ron. Donnez-moi ces infos ou je vous fais bouffer votre cravate !

— Ça ne sert à rien de le menacer, intervint Harry en s'approchant d'eux lentement, comme le ferait tout policier voyant deux personnes s'interpeller. Monsieur, nous sommes membres du Bureau des Aurors, vous n'avez pas à avoir de preuves. Alors ces infos ?

— Le Mage Noir s'appelle Auguste, dévoila le contact. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il traîne dans les alentours de Waterloo.

— Des signes distinctifs ? questionna Ron.

— Il est de taille moyenne. À peu près la vôtre, ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry. Il a de longs cheveux blond foncé. Il porte habituellement une longue cape délavée. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais !

— Rien de plus ? insista Ron.

— Puisque je vous le dis !

— C'est bon, c'est bon. Viens, on y va Ron.

— Harry ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ! se plaignit son coéquipier.

— Il ne dira rien de plus, affirma Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de s'éterniser, on risque de nous repérer. Plus vite on ira à Waterloo, plus vite on aura fini. Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'on est sur cette affaire. Ça me paraît trop pour ce genre de mission.

— Et alors ? demanda Ron alors qu'ils se trouvaient de nouveau au pied du British Museum.

— Et alors, je suis sûr qu'Ospicus nous surveille d'une façon ou d'une autre, confia Harry. Mais je n'ai rien vu depuis tout à l'heure et ça m'inquiète. On aurait dû trouver ce type dès qu'on était sur place. On aurait dû le faire parler plus vite. Ça m'étonne qu'il nous ait fallu autant de temps pour si peu de choses. Un homme aux longs cheveux blond foncé de taille moyenne à Waterloo, il y en a des tas. C'est la gare la plus utilisée de la ville !

— On fait quoi ?

— On y va de ce pas, mais avant, je vais faire un tour chez moi. Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour trente secondes. »

Harry vérifia que personne ne les regardait. Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite ruelle et elle était vide. Il laissa Ron et transplana chez lui. Arrivé dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginny en plein centre de Londres, il fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il la roula en boule sous le bras puis transplana de nouveau et retourna dans la ruelle. Ron était appuyé contre le mur.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller.

— Tu es allé prendre quoi ? Ta Cape ? supposa Ron.

— Oui, confirma Harry. Elle nous sera utile lorsque nous serons très proche de notre Auguste. Il ne doit pas nous repérer. Tu iras sous la Cape...

— Pourquoi moi ? s'étonna le rouquin.

— Un policier dans une gare passe plus inaperçu qu'un journaliste. Tu iras donc sous la Cape et tu suivras Auguste. Je te couvrirai pendant que tu le captureras. Ensuite, on rejoint la Brigade de Police Magique et on rentre !

— OK, ça me va. On y va comment ?

— On prend le métro. Chacun dans des rames différentes. »

Un peu plus de quinze minutes, et un changement de ligne plus tard, Harry sortit de la station de métro de la gare de Waterloo. Il arriva dans le vaste hall où affluaient des centaines de personnes. Il reconnut Ron et lui fit signe de sortir de la gare. Auguste devait se trouver à l'extérieur, sinon il aurait déjà été repéré par plusieurs sorciers.

Harry savait que plusieurs personnes travaillant au Ministère, ne sachant pas transplaner et n'ayant pas de cheminée, passaient par cette gare. En arrivant près de la sortie, Harry vit un homme entrer. Il était aussi grand que lui, plutôt chétif. Il avait de longs cheveux blond foncé, des yeux noirs. Il correspondait parfaitement à la description du contact.

Ron semblait l'avoir vu aussi et s'était arrêté quelques mètres avant Harry. Il fallait en être sûr. Harry s'approcha de l'homme, qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui. Il sentit l'atmosphère se rafraîchir.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Puis-je voir vos papiers ?

— Toi vouloir quoi, sale Moldu ? » demanda Auguste avec un fort accent étranger.

Auguste le bouscula et continua sur son chemin. C'était leur homme ! À coup sûr !

Harry parut déconcerté, avant de se retourner vers Ron et lui faire signe. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers un coin du hall, puis Harry passa sa Cape à Ron, qui disparut. Il alla ensuite se poster dans un coin où il avait toute la gare dans son champ de vision. Il repéra Auguste. Celui-ci avançait à une quarantaine de mètres devant l'Auror. Le Mage Noir s'arrêta au milieu du hall, et balaya l'espace du regard.

_Il doit vérifier si on l'observe_, pensa Harry. _Ron, dépêche-toi_.

Ron était surexcité ! Ils allaient réussir cet examen haut la main. Il raconterait cette histoire à Hermione, juste pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec cet incident fâcheux où il avait oublié de modifier ses cheveux lors d'un entraînement. Il avait cru, sur le coup, que c'était un sortilège lancé par Dean qui en était responsable. Mais depuis que Harry lui avait avoué que leur ami n'y était pour rien, Ron ruminait. Néanmoins, là, il allait pouvoir se rattraper.

Auguste s'était arrêté au milieu du hall. Ron avait perdu de vue Harry lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, mais il faisait confiance à son ami pour le couvrir si nécessaire. Soudain, le Mage Noir disparut et réapparut à l'autre bout du hall. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

_Il a sans doute transplané_, pensa Ron.

Il était cependant étrange que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Harry l'avait-il vu ? Il ne pouvait pas entrer en contact avec son ami sans compromettre leur couverture. Il continua à se diriger vers Auguste, le plus discrètement possible, veillant bien à ne pas marcher sur les pieds des passants.

Il se trouvait à moins de dix mètres d'Auguste lorsque, soudain, il le vit courir vers sa gauche. Ron s'arrêta aussitôt. Avait-il été repéré ? Non, il était courbé en deux et ses pieds ne pouvaient dépasser de la Cape. Alors pourquoi Auguste s'était-il enfui ? Ron se hâta de le poursuivre, veillant à rester invisible.

Tout à coup il comprit ce qui avait attiré le Mage Noir : devant lui, à moins de cinq mètres, Harry courait. Pourquoi Harry fuyait-il au lieu de combattre ? Ce n'était pas logique. À moins qu'il ne voulût attirer le combat ailleurs, loin des Moldus. C'était la raison la plus cohérent. Ron les suivit, toujours caché sous la cape.

Auguste pointa alors sa baguette dans le dos de Harry. Ron resta paralysé d'effroi.

Harry observa Auguste quelques instants. Pourquoi restait-il là au milieu, sans rien faire. Et que faisait Ron ? C'était le moment ou jamais de le capturer. Les Moldus n'avaient encore rien remarqué, tout pouvait être fini dans la minute.

Puis, Harry vit Auguste sortir lentement sa baguette et la secouer légèrement. Rien ne se produisit. Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Ron et intervenir maintenant pourrait gêner son ami. Puis soudain, Auguste le dévisagea.

Harry détourna trop tard le regard et Auguste s'enfuit en courant vers l'autre extrémité du hall, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la gare. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et se lança à sa poursuite. Ron allait bien le remarquer et vu qu'Auguste courait comme s'il était poursuivi par un dragon, il était peu probable qu'il lance un sortilège en pleine course. Il hurla aux passants de s'écarter, tandis qu'Auguste continuait sur sa lancée. Des Moldus essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais il les fit voltiger comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires pantins.

Harry accéléra le pas, rattrapant peu à peu le Mage Noir. Il était arrivé à l'une des bouches de métro de la gare lorsque plusieurs choses étranges se passèrent. Auguste tourna pour descendre dans la station, Harry lui lança alors un sortilège du Saucisson mais il disparut avant que le sortilège ne l'atteigne. Puis l'Auror sentit un sortilège le frôler de peu, venant de par derrière, qui alla intercepter puis dévier le sien.

Au même moment, Ron sortit alors de la bouche de métro, pointant sa baguette vers une cible derrière son coéquipier.

Ron avait essayé de stupéfixer Auguste tandis que Harry descendait les marches de la station. Il rata sa cible mais son sortilège vint frapper celui lancé par Auguste, ce qui permit de le dévier. Ron vit Auguste se retourner vers lui, levant sa baguette. Harry, qui avait disparu dans les marches, remonta et pointa sa baguette sur Auguste.

« Rendez-vous Auguste ! » s'exclamèrent les deux amis d'une même voix.

Le Mage Noir regarda Harry, puis de nouveau Ron. Il semblait hésiter. Puis, il se dirigea lentement vers Ron, sereinement, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction. Ron leva un peu plus la sienne pour montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas.

« Baissez votre baguette ! somma Ron.

— Ne faites pas l'imbécile, Auguste, renchérit Harry. Ce serait idiot de votre part. »

Autour d'eux, les Moldus s'étaient enfuis lorsqu'ils avaient vu les sortilèges jaillir des baguettes.

_C'est fichu pour la discrétion_, pensa Ron. _Maintenant, on doit tout faire pour l'arrêter_.

Auguste s'arrêta à deux pas de Ron. Celui-ci leva sa baguette.

« Ne faites pas ça ! pria Harry. Posez votre baguette ! »

Mais Auguste ne répondit pas. Ron tenta alors de lancer un sortilège de Stupéfiction mais Auguste leva sa baguette et désarma Ron si rapidement que ni lui, ni Harry, ne comprirent ce qui s'était passé. Ron ne resta immobile qu'une seule seconde.

Ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta sur Auguste afin de le plaquer au sol.

Auguste était debout, face à eux. Sa baguette était pointée vers Harry. Celui-ci savait qu'il fallait désarmer son adversaire le plus vite possible. Ron, derrière-lui, ne bougeait plus. La Cape gisait à ses pieds. Harry respira profondément avant de s'exclamer.

« Rendez-vous Auguste ! »

Il fut surpris d'entendre Ron dire la même chose derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Ron lui faire un léger signe de la tête. Puis Harry se retourna de nouveau vers Auguste. Il s'avança lentement vers lui, prêt à parer à la moindre attaque.

Auguste leva la sienne à son tour.

« Baissez votre baguette ! somma Ron.

— Ne faites pas l'imbécile Auguste, ajouta Harry en continuant d'avancer. Ce serait idiot de votre part. »

Harry marchait toujours lentement vers Auguste, qui le défiait du regard. Celui-ci était sombre, vide, froid. Harry s'arrêta à deux pas du Mage Noir et s'apprêta à le capturer. Mais à peine eut-il bougé sa baguette qu'il vit Auguste pointer la sienne vers sa poitrine.

« Ne faites pas ça ! s'exclama Harry. Posez votre baguette ! »

Mais Auguste n'obtempéra pas. Il resta immobile. Harry vit alors sa bouche s'ouvrir et n'hésita pas une seconde.

« _Expelliarmus _! »

La baguette du Mage Noir s'envola à travers le hall et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Auguste resta abasourdi quelques instants avant de se jeter sur lui et de le plaquer à terre. Le choc fut si violent que Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il réussit à repousser le Mage Noir, qui lui parut beaucoup plus massif que ne le laissait présager son physique.

Il reprit lentement son souffle, puis se retourna vers Auguste, mais celui-ci était déjà sur lui. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et roula un peu plus loin. Le Mage Noir assénait de coups le visage et le ventre de Harry qui essayait de les parer au mieux. Il sentit son nez craquer lors d'une violente droite, suivit d'un goût de sang.

Harry donna un grand coup de poing dans l'abdomen de son adversaire qui roula en arrière. L'apprenti Auror en profita pour se jeter sur lui, mais Auguste contra sa manœuvre.

« Aide-moi Ron ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse de son ami.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda en même temps le rouquin.

Ron réussit à plaquer le Mage Noir au sol, mais celui-ci le repoussa presque aussitôt. Il se mit à genoux et reprit son souffle. Ron avait mis toute sa force dans ce coup, mais le Mage Noir était plus massif que ce qu'il ne paraissait. Ron ne se laissa pas désarçonner et se jeta de nouveau sur Auguste alors que celui-ci se relevait à peine.

Il réussit à prendre le dessus et en profita pour frapper toutes les parties du corps de son adversaire qui lui passaient sous la main. Il sentit le nez craquer sous son poing, mais aussitôt, il sentit une violente brûlure au niveau du plexus. Il roula en arrière, sous la douleur, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il vit le Mage Noir se jeter sur lui et réussit à éviter sa manoeuvre tout en envoyant sa jambe dans le ventre de l'adversaire.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Aide-moi, Ron ! »

Le combat s'arrêta aussitôt. Auguste s'apprêtait à lui donner un nouveau coup de poing et Ron se préparait déjà à parer. Mais leurs mouvements s'arrêtèrent net. Puis, lentement, tous deux regardèrent Harry. Celui-ci semblait soudain moins sûr de lui et baissa sa baguette. Ron et Auguste se regardèrent de nouveau avant de regarder une nouvelle fois Harry.

Puis, en un éclair, Ron comprit. Il se retourna pour voir où se trouvait sa baguette et se jeta sur elle. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry avait disparu, tout comme Auguste.


	4. Chapter 4 Analyses et résultat

Chapitre 4 Analyses et résultat

Harry s'arrêta net dans son attaque. Il se tourna lentement vers Ron, qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il le vit rougir comme lorsqu'il commettait une erreur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Auguste qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Tout devint subitement clair dans son esprit. Il vit sa baguette à moins d'un mètre de sa position. Il se jeta dessus, l'attrapa dans une roulade et la pointa vers son ami. Mais celui-ci avait disparu.

Soudain, il senti une légère secousse à son nombril et le hall de la gare disparut brusquement. Puis il atterrit tout aussi brusquement sur une surface en bois, que ses genoux rencontrèrent un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il se releva péniblement alors que Ron apparaissait à ses côtés. Lui aussi s'écrasa sur le sol. Harry pointa sa baguette vers Ron, et il en fit de même.

« Ron ? »

Mais la réponse qu'il obtint ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Ron lui donna un puissant coup de poing qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

« Ça suffit ! » tonna une voix.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Il s'agissait d'Ospicus. Il était assis sur la même chaise que lorsqu'ils l'avaient quitté. Harry balaya les environs du regard et constata qu'il se trouvait dans la Salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait, lui aussi, surpris. Un cocard était apparu sur son œil droit et sa joue était légèrement enflée. Harry se disait qu'il devait être aussi mal en point, avec le nez cassé en plus.

Deux personnes entrèrent alors dans la pièce. Il s'agissait du contact et d'Auguste. Harry et Ron eurent le même réflexe de pointer leur baguette vers le Mage Noir, mais le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors fit un geste apaisant.

« Du calme, mes enfants. Ces personnes sont des Aurors. Je vous présente Joe Moore et Andrew Goodlight. Respectivement votre contact et Auguste. C'étaient vos examinateurs »

Les deux sorciers s'assirent de part et d'autre d'Ospicus. Puis peu à peu, leurs visages se modifièrent légèrement, comme si un sortilège se dissipait. Le plus grand des deux vit ses cheveux se teindre châtain, son menton et son front s'élargir, son nez se redresser, ses yeux s'éclaircir au point de devenir givrés. Les cheveux du second s'éclaircirent et s'allongèrent, son visage s'amincit d'avantage et ses yeux virèrent au gris acier.

Une fois la transformation terminée, Harry réalisa que leurs visages lui disaient effectivement quelque chose et qu'il n'était pas impossible de les avoir déjà croisés au Bureau.

« Je me doutais bien qu'il devait y en avoir, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Oui, vos doutes étaient fondés Potter. Mais vous n'avez pas cherché au bon endroit.

— Je suppose que nous avons échoué, décréta Harry. Nous avons été pitoyables...

— Tu veux dire qu'on s'est fait mener à dos d'Hippogriffes de bout en bout ! surenchérit Ron.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit avant le début de cet examen, seuls les meilleurs pourront choisir leur affectation. Vous aurez vos résultats demain matin à dix heures. Mais avant de vous laisser partir, je voudrais avoir votre analyse sur cette mission. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard intrigué.

Une analyse de leur mission, mais il n'y avait rien à analyser : la recherche de leur contact avait été laborieuse, trop longue et ils avaient pris un risque beaucoup trop important. Quant à la capture du « Mage Noir », c'était un fiasco total.

Harry réfléchissait et les seules fois où il avait été aussi malmené dataient de l'époque où Dudley l'utilisait comme punching-ball sur pattes. Son malaise était d'autant plus grand que Ron allait aussi subir les conséquences de cet échec.

« Alors ? Votre analyse ? exigea une nouvelle fois Ospicus.

— La mienne est très simple, fit Harry. C'est un échec total. Nous aurions dû trouver notre contact bien plus tôt que ce que nous l'avons fait, du moins pour la qualité des informations fournies. Quant à la capture d'« Auguste », nous avons été battus à plate couture. Si Ron et moi n'avions pas demandé de l'aide simultanément, on aurait pu s'entre-tuer.

— Et la vôtre Mr Weasley ?

— La mienne ? » répéta Ron, encore déboussolé. « Euh… Eh bien… Je suis en partie d'accord avec Harry. Trouver le contact a été plus laborieux que ce qu'on avait pensé. Quant à l'épisode de la gare, je pense qu'on n'était pas préparés à… à ça.

— Très bien, fit Ospicus. Vos analyses sont assez similaires. J'ai maintenant quelques questions à vous poser, concernant cette mission. Mr Weasley, comment avez-vous repéré Mr Moore ici présent ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a trahi ?

— Euh… Vous nous avez donné un parchemin sur lequel il était écrit l'horaire pour entrer en contact. L'heure limite était onze heures. Je me suis dit que si on ne le trouvait pas avant onze heures, il allait finir par partir. Ensuite, vous nous aviez dit qu'il était méfiant. Je suis donc parti sur l'idée que notre contact devait penser que son message avait pu être intercepté.

« Mais même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas parti à onze heures pile. Je serais parti un peu avant. Je me suis dit qu'il allait faire pareil. Je me suis installé dans un bar et j'ai observé la place. J'avais pris une photo au moment où nous sommes arrivés. Et j'observais chaque personne qui sortait de la salle.

« Un peu avant onze heures, j'ai vu une silhouette se lever d'un des bancs et se diriger vers une des rues. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à la photo que j'avais prise et j'ai reconnu la silhouette. Cela signifiait qu'elle était présente depuis plus longtemps que nous. Le timing m'avait semblé si parfait que je me suis dit que c'était notre contact.

— Très bien, opina de nouveau Ospicus en écrivant quelque chose sur le parchemin devant lui. À vous Mr Potter. Pourquoi avoir tenté une confrontation directe avec Mr Goodlight ?

— Eh bien, nous avions la description du « Mage Noir ». Avec Ron, on pensait qu'il devait agir à l'extérieur de la gare, dans sa proximité immédiate. Par pur coup de chance, nous avons tous deux aperçu un homme ressemblant au signalement entrer dans la gare au moment même où nous sortions. Son allure me semblait déjà suspecte.

« Mais, comme je l'avais fait remarquer à Ron un peu plus tôt, le signalement correspondait à beaucoup de personnes. J'ai donc pris le risque d'aborder cet homme. Sa réponse m'a confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier hostile aux Moldus. Tout comme Ron, cela m'a donné la certitude que c'était notre homme.

— Je vois, c'est très bien. »

Ospicus écrivait de nouveau sur le parchemin devant lui. Puis, il posa sa plume, joignit ses mains et se cala au fond de sa chaise.

« Bien, messieurs. Voici notre analyse de votre mission. Avant de commencer, je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre. Pour répondre à votre future question, plusieurs Aurors vous ont suivis lors de cet exercice, afin d'assurer votre protection d'une part, puis de réparer vos éventuelles erreurs par la suite. »

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Ospicus venait de confirmer une nouvelle fois la sensation qu'avait eue Harry.

« Vous avez transplané à Hyde Park quelques minutes après avoir quitté cette pièce. Ce qui montre que vous aviez établi un premier plan d'action dans l'antichambre, que vous aviez discuté. Mais avant de quitter le parc, vous avez encore discuté afin de choisir le moyen de vous camoufler.

« Le choix de votre destination était hasardeux quant au fait que vous auriez pu vous faire voir par des Moldus, exposa Ospicus. Mais c'était ingénieux, dans le sens où vous étiez suffisamment loin du lieu du rendez-vous pour ne pas vous faire remarquer de Mr Moore, mais assez proches pour vous y rendre rapidement. Vous auriez dû anticiper la nécessité à vous camoufler, encore une fois, pour ne pas vous faire repérer par les Moldus.

« Vous avez été très efficaces pour entrer en contact avec Mr Moore, assura le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Vous avez su faire preuve de patience et d'intelligence. Vous étiez invisibles dans la foule. Mr Weasley a fait preuve de ces deux qualités en préférant laisser Mr Moore se trahir puis lui donner un nouveau lieu de rendez-vous pour obtenir les informations que vous cherchiez.

« Votre filature a été parfaite, sauf au moment où Mr Weasley s'est éclipsé chez lui, reprocha le vieil homme. Mais il a réussi à trouver une solution à son problème. Mr Potter a très bien assuré aussi sa fonction de couvrir les arrière de Mr Weasley. Vous avez montré un très bon travail en binôme sur ce point.

« Le choix du lieu pour le prochain rendez-vous était aussi intéressant : au milieu des Moldus, ce qui permettait de mieux vous fondre dans la foule, et surtout à proximité du lieu où vous avez établi le premier contact. Le seul reproche que j'ai à vous faire à ce niveau est d'avoir surestimé vos prérogatives : en effet, vous n'avez, à aucun moment, fourni une preuve de votre appartenance au Bureau des Aurors, mise à part votre bonne foi. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas avec la plupart des contacts, tout Harry Potter et Ron Weasley que vous êtes. Il existe des moyens d'abuser, et nos sources le savent très bien.

« Puis l'épisode de la gare. Vous avez réussi à établir un contact rapide avec votre cible. _Peut-être_ que la chance y est pour quelque chose, mais ce que je retiens, c'est que vous avez repéré votre cible au milieu d'un groupe de personnes d'une taille conséquente, souligna Ospicus. Vous avez immédiatement commencé votre opération pour la capture. Votre adversaire avait cependant plusieurs coups d'avance.

« En effet, vous auriez dû remarquer que Mr Goodlight vous avait suivi lors de votre filature...

— Mais comment...

— Ne m'interrompez pas, Mr Potter, trancha Ospicus. Cela faisait partie de l'examen. Mr Goodlight vous a suivi afin d'anticiper votre arrivée à la gare de Waterloo pour que vous tombiez dans son piège.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien, concéda Harry.

— Le piège de Mr Goodlight consistait à vous amener dans le hall de la gare afin de pouvoir activer les sortilèges mis en place peu avant votre arrivée. Ces sortilèges consistaient à faire croire à chacun de vous que votre coéquipier était Mr Goodlight et que Mr Goodlight était votre coéquipier.

« Toutes vos paroles provenaient de Mr Goodlight, mais tous vos mouvements et les sortilèges que vous employez provenaient bel et bien de vous. Il s'agit d'un Sortilège d'Illusion, dévoila finalement Ospicus. Celui-ci a été lancé sur chacun de vous à des périodes différentes.

— Je vois. En fait, c'est comme si nous avions bu du Polynectar, mais que les apparences divergeaient pour chacun d'entre nous, supputa Ron.

— Bref, vous avez subi de plein fouet ce sort, reprit Ospicus. Et au final, vous vous en êtes sortis...

— Nous avons failli nous entre-tuer, fit remarquer Harry.

— Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter ! siffla le Directeur. Vous vous en êtes sortis. Le piège était habilement dissimulé, mais vous avez réussi à l'éventer en moins de cinq minutes.

« _Peut-être_ que la chance y est pour quelque chose, mais ce que je vois dans cette manœuvre, c'est votre capacité à rester attentif, concentré et suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître un léger défaut dans un sortilège des plus complexes à réaliser.

« Au final, ce que je retiens dans cette mission, c'est la solidité et l'expérience de votre binôme ainsi que vos grandes capacités de réflexion, d'ingéniosité, d'analyse et de concentration. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ospicus leur fit signe de sortir. Après s'être échangé un nouveau regard, Harry et Ron se retournèrent et sortirent de la pièce, accompagnés par Moore et Goodlight.

« Pourquoi ne retient-il pas notre échec ? interrogea Harry. Nous n'avons pas réussi à capturer notre cible. Pire, elle nous a bien eus et elle s'est échappée !

— Parce que ce n'est pas un échec », certifia le dénommé Moore.

Et sur ces mots, les deux Aurors dépassèrent les jeunes sorciers.

Harry et Ron restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, avant de commencer à soigner les blessures qu'ils avaient infligées à l'autre. Puis ils allèrent rejoindre leurs femmes, qui les attendaient dans une salle d'attente.

« Alors ? s'enquit immédiatement Hermione.

— On aura les résultats demain, répondit Ron.

— Harry, tu as du sang plein ta robe ! s'horrifia Ginny. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

— L'examen consistait à une mission, expliqua Harry. Nous devions récupérer des informations et les utiliser pour la capture d'un Mage Noir.

— Vous avez réussi ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

— Disons que le Directeur ne considère pas ça comme un échec, maugréa Harry.

— Vous vous êtes battus ? s'interloqua Ginny. Mais… et vos baguettes ?

— C'est… c'est compliqué, bredouilla Ron. Il semblerait que la personne que nous cherchions à capturer nous ait lancé un puissant Sortilège d'Illusion...

— Un Sortilège d'Illusion ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. Et vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués ?

— Euh… Non, pourquoi ?

— Le Sortilège d'Illusion est un des sortilèges les plus dangereux qui soit ! » dévoila Hermione, subitement toute radieuse. « Lorsqu'on le lance à deux personnes, celles-ci finissent, généralement, gravement blessées.

« C'est une sorte de Sortilège de Confusion très puissant et sélectif. Vous pouvez faire croire tout ce que vous voulez, absolument _tout_, à celui à qui vous lancez ce sort. Je suppose que l'homme que vous cherchiez vous a fait croire qu'il était l'un de vous ?

— C'est un peu plus compliqué, confia Ron. En fait, j'étais sûr que Harry était celui que nous cherchions et que celui que nous cherchions était Harry. Et Harry, lui, croyait que j'étais celui que nous cherchions et que celui que nous cherchions était moi… Comme je te l'ai dit, très compliqué.

— Incroyable ! admira Hermione. Tout simplement incroyable. Il vous a lancé à vous deux le sortilège, mais l'illusion était différente pour chacun de vous… Incroyable. Et vous avez réussi ?

— Disons qu'il s'est trahi par un coup de chance, grommela Harry. Ron et moi avons demandé de l'aide en même temps. Mais Ospicus ne voit pas ça de la même façon.

— Je pense que vous avez gagné votre place ! assura Hermione. Généralement, il faut séparer les sujets d'un tel sort, sinon ils s'entre-tuent, même si ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde ! Harry, je sais ce que tu penses du destin, mais parfois il peut être un allié et non un ennemi. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux son amie et y lut de la compassion, mais aussi de la complicité et surtout de l'amitié. Oui, le destin pouvait parfois lui venir en aide. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait lui-même dit au début de l'armée de Dumbledore ? Que tous ces illustres combats n'étaient dû qu'en grande partie à de la chance. Son ultime duel contre Voldemort aussi. S'il n'avait pas désarmé Malefoy, qui sait ce qui se serait passé.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un mince sourire puis il sortit du Ministère, suivi de ses amis. Chacun rentra chez soi. Harry resta chez lui toute la journée, aidant Ginny à faire les tâches ménagères. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte, il voulait lui éviter le moindre travail pénible. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas s'en être aperçu avant et il voulait rattraper le retard accumulé.

Puis, vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils allèrent faire un petit tour dans Londres, se promenant bras-dessus bras-dessous. Lorsque le soleil eut disparu, ils rentèrent chez eux. Après le repas, Harry écouta un peu la radio, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Il alla se coucher, cependant, comme la nuit précédente, il trouva difficilement le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva peu après Ginny. Ils prenaient ensemble leur déjeuner lorsqu'une chouette entra par leur fenêtre. Un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ tomba mollement sur les tartines de Harry. Il parcourut rapidement la Une. Pas grand-chose si ce n'était un entrefilet annonçant des disparitions dans les pays de l'Est. Harry tendit le journal à sa femme lorsqu'une nouvelle chouette entra et tendit sa patte vers Harry. Il prit la lettre, surpris, et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous êtes convié à vous rendre aujourd'hui à neuf heures au Bureau des Aurors, au Ministère de la Magie, afin de prendre connaissance de vos résultats obtenus à votre Examen d'Admission au Bureau des Aurors._

_Nous attendons avec joie votre venue._

_Brictius Gwenvael, Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

— Ma convocation pour les résultats de l'examen.

— Ils ne te les envoient pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

— Apparemment. Ospicus n'arrêtait pas de nous dire « Seuls les meilleurs d'entre vous pourront choisir leur affectation ». Je suppose que je devrai choisir une fois là-bas. »

Harry termina son petit-déjeuner et alla s'habiller. Ginny décida d'aller chez Hermione le reste de la journée. Elle envoyait une lettre pour la prévenir lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. Ils s'échangèrent un rapide baiser, elle lui murmura un « Bonne chance » et Harry transplana sur le seuil de sa porte.

Il arriva dans l'atrium, et suivit le flot de personnes qui s'y entassaient déjà. Il parvint peu avant neuf heures au Bureau des Aurors, et vit qu'il était le dernier. Les treize autres élèves étaient déjà tous là.

Au premier rang, il reconnut Buchanan Pinkerton et Dagmar Wiborg. Les deux avaient été les élèves les plus assidus de leur promotion, restant cloîtrés chez eux à réviser leurs cours. Ils n'avaient pas formé de binôme, Pinkerton étant machiste jusqu'au bout des ongles et Wiborg une féministe radicale.

Pinkerton était un homme de très grande taille et plutôt bien bâti. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules en boucles. Wiborg était une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que Harry, d'un blond vif, presque blanc. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui et ses yeux bleu cérulé faisaient chavirer le cœur de la majorité des hommes de la promotion. Ron avait découvert qu'elle était en réalité en couple avec Cassius Warrington, agent des Forces des tâches invisibles. Harry se souvenait très bien la fois où Hermione l'avait sermonné alors qu'il attardait un peu trop le regard sur sa collègue.

Un peu plus loin, Harry repéra Philomena Monaghan et Dana Wermerling, qui étaient amies depuis Poudlard et ne s'étaient jamais séparées. Elles avaient été dans la même année que Harry à Gryffondor, mais s'étaient toujours maintenues à l'écart de leur groupe, ne leur avaient jamais adressé la parole, et n'avaient d'ailleurs pas rejoint l'AD.

Hermione parlait d'elles en termes courtois, mais avouait ne presque rien savoir d'elles. Seulement qu'elles étaient toutes deux des Nées-Moldus et qu'elles étaient un négatif de Parvati et Lavande : ne comméraient jamais – ou très rarement –, plutôt orientées vers les études, même si Wermerling peinait quelques peu depuis leur sixième année.

On aurait dit des jumelles, tellement l'une essayait de ressembler à l'autre – Harry n'avait jamais su qui était le modèle de l'autre – avec leurs longs cheveux auburn tombant jusqu'au creux des reins, ainsi que leurs robes magenta. Hermione les suspectait d'être lesbiennes. Il y avait néanmoins quelques différences : Dana était légèrement plus grande et avait les yeux chocolat, tandis que ceux de Philomena étaient couleur prune. Le nez de Dana était également plus long.

Le reste de la promotion était regroupé en un seul et même endroit, bavardant sans se soucier du bruit qu'ils causaient. Harry vit Wolfgang Krumscheid, un homme de moyenne stature mais très intelligent et avec de très bons réflexes et Erica Laboni, une sorcière athlétique d'origine italienne qui avait eu la permission d'intégrer l'Académie d'Apprentissage des Aurors après que son père aie déménagé en Angleterre pour travailler au Ministère.

Il y avait également Nicanora Mansilla, une jeune fille au teint légèrement hâlé et toujours souriante, Wilhelmina Donoghue, une femme de grande taille qui ne parlait, pour ainsi dire, jamais et enfin, Kristen Corbridge, une rousse encore plus grande que Wihelmina, qui n'avait pu suivre sa formation que grâce à l'influence de son père.

Harry repéra Ron, qui était à côté de Dean, au fond de la pièce, à sa droite. L'immense silhouette de Rhydderch les couvrait totalement. Le jeune homme semblait impatient. Harry alla les rejoindre.

« Salut Dean !

— Salut Harry ! Alors, il paraît que vous avez mis moins de cinq minutes à contrer le sortilège d'Illusion.

— Il paraît, en effet.

— Waouh ! Il m'a fallu plus de vingt minutes pour comprendre ! s'extasia Dean. Encore heureux qu'Alfred visait mal, sinon j'aurais été bon pour Saint-Mangouste !

— C'est vrai ? s'intrigua Harry.

— La preuve ! Regarde l'entaille qu'il m'a faite avec un sortilège de Découpe ! fit Dean en remontant sa manche, on y voyait une impressionnante cicatrice.

— Enfin bon, moi, j'ai failli me faire cramer ! » répliqua Rhydderch.

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion, car le Directeur et d'autres Aurors entrèrent avec de longs parchemins sous les bras. Ils firent de la place sur l'un des murs en face d'eux. Pendant qu'ils accrochaient les parchemins, le silence fut total dans la pièce. Puis les Aurors se retirèrent et Ospicus fit face aux élèves.

« Bonjour à tous ! Vos résultats à l'EABA sont affichés sur ce parchemin », expliqua-t-il en montrant la page jaunie à sa droite. « Puis, vous viendrez ici écrire l'affectation que vous souhaitez.

« Vous sont proposées : une affectation à l'étranger en détachement au Département de la Coopération magique internationale, au Ministère de la Magie ou à Azkaban », énuméra Ospicus.

On pouvait déjà sentir à l'excitation ambiante ce qui intéressait le plus certains des élèves.

« Les meilleurs d'entre vous seront les premiers servis. Le nombre de places dans chaque affectation est limité. Ceux qui n'auront pas obtenu une note suffisante pour avoir une place dans l'une de ces trois affectations devront repasser l'examen l'année prochaine.

« Bien, commençons. Je vais vous appeler chacun votre tour, du premier au dernier. Le premier de votre promotion… Harry James Potter, avec un score de quatre-vingt-sept sur cent. »

Harry ne bougea pas, son cerveau analysant l'information sans la croire. Tout autour de lui, les applaudissements faisaient vibrer ses tympans. Il se leva lentement et alla rejoindre Ospicus qui lui tendit un parchemin attestant de l'obtention de son examen. En passant devant Pinkerton, il vit que ce-dernier était légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir fini premier. Harry alla vers le parchemin qu'avait indiqué un peu plus tôt le Directeur.

C'était le moment de vérité : qu'allait-il faire ? Il y avait quatorze cases : sept pour l'affectation au Ministère, quatre pour Azkaban – Harry avait entendu Kingsley se plaindre du manque d'effectif à la suite de la récente évasion – et enfin trois pour des postes à l'étranger. Visiblement, on pouvait choisir le pays dans lequel on souhaitait se rendre.

Harry regarda la liste, se remémorant les paroles de Croupton Jr. Puis il se rappela sa quête des Horcruxes. Il était un homme de terrain, un homme qui devait aller au front. Très lentement, il prit la plume et inscrivit son nom dans la première case de la colonne pour l'affectation au Ministère.

Il reposa sa plume, regardant son nom étinceler sous la lumière de la pièce, les reflets se dessinant sur l'encre bleu nuit. Il se remémora alors sa convocation dans le bureau de McGonagall, pour son conseil d'orientation. Il se revit Ombrage affirmer qu'il n'aurait jamais un poste au Ministère. Son regard se porta sur les cicatrices de sa main droite, qu'il serra. Il avait obtenu sa vengeance contre cet affreux crapaud, qui devait désormais croupir dans une des cellules fétides d'Azkaban.

Ospicus lui fit signe de sortir. Harry regagna le couloir et vit, face à lui, trois portes. L'une d'elles portait l'inscription « Affectation au Ministère ». Il entra et vit la pièce vide. Il fit apparaître une chaise d'un coup de baguette et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si radieux.

« Je suis quatrième ! Qua-tri-ème !

— Bravo ! le félicita Harry. Je suis heureux pour toi ! Combien as-tu eu ?

— Ma note ? Quatre-vingt-trois sur cent ! C'est génial, non ? On est le meilleur binôme de la promotion ! Quand Hermione va apprendre ça ! »

Harry et Ron savourèrent leur joie quelques instants. Monaghan arriva quelques instants plus tard, suivi de Rhydderch, puis de Dean quelques minutes après. Il avait fini dixième avec soixante-et-onze. Arriva ensuite Wermerling, précédant Jasmyn O'Shaughnessy, que Harry connaissait juste de nom et de visage. Elle était, cependant, facilement reconnaissable à sa longue natte aile de corbeau qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos.

Trois autres Aurors, parmi lesquels Harry reconnut Moore, pénétrèrent dans la salle. Ce dernier traversa la pièce avant de faire face aux élèves. À ses côtés se tenaient Rox Klein, l'Auror qui avait formé Harry, et Liliane Doubt, une véritable Amazone que Harry avait déjà croisée à plusieurs reprises.

« Bien, voilà donc les nouveaux Aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Votre mission sera d'assurer la lutte contre les Mages Noirs et toutes les manifestations du Mal dans le pays. Vous pouvez opérer à l'étranger, mais seulement sur autorisation du Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, du chef du gouvernement magique du pays dans lequel vous vous rendez et avec le soutien de nos Aurors y travaillant.

« Si vous ne remplissez pas une de ces conditions, vous serez renvoyés du Bureau. Votre affectation ici est définitive, mais il est possible qu'au cours de votre carrière, on vous affecte dans d'autres domaines. Cela dépendra des conditions dans lesquelles nous évoluons. Vous pouvez aussi, à tout moment, demander une réaffectation ou à quitter les Aurors.

« Vous êtes neuf à avoir choisi le travail sur le terrain en Grande-Bretagne. Vous serez affectés à travers plusieurs équipes de cinq individus. Les équipes sont déjà faites. Commençons immédiatement. La première équipe sera constituée de Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Mr Thomas. Messieurs, veuillez me suivre. »

Harry, Ron et Dean suivirent Moore, chacun aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de faire partie de la même équipe. Ils marchèrent cinq minutes avant d'arriver dans un groupe de boxes. Harry vit que l'un d'eux était déjà utilisé par un sorcier. Celui-ci se leva à leur arrivée et Harry reconnut Goodlight. Moore leur fit signe de prendre chacun un box.

« Bien. Vous êtes maintenant placés directement sous mes ordres, entonna-t-il. Le seul Auror à pouvoir vous donner d'autres ordres que les miens, à pouvoir les modifier, est le Directeur. Personne d'autre. Si vous avez le moindre souci, vous venez me voir moi et personne d'autre. C'est bien compris ?

— Oui monsieur, répondirent les trois jeunes Aurors en chœur.

— Ah, et avec moi, c'est Joe ou Moore. Je ne veux pas de monsieur.

— Mr Moore… euh, Moore. Pourquoi nous avoir choisis ? demanda Harry. Ne déséquilibrons-nous pas les équipes ?

— La réponse est très simple, Potter. Mon équipe est la seule équipe totalement nouvelle. La majorité des autres équipes sont constituées d'un seul, deux à la limite, nouveaux promus. Si j'ai choisi de renouveler toute mon équipe, à l'exception de Lex ici présent, c'est parce que je pense que si nos Aurors ont une expérience commune, notre efficacité sera plus importante.

« Pourquoi j'ai choisi vous trois plutôt que d'autres ? Parce que vous êtes virtuellement la meilleure équipe de trois parmi les nouveaux, révéla le chef d'équipe. Vous avez tous les trois participé activement à la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous avez tous trois été en fuite pendant de longs mois, échappant aux Mangemorts et aux Rafleurs.

« Enfin, vous vous connaissez depuis plus de dix ans et vous êtes membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, ce qui vous assure déjà un bagage suffisant pour moi.

— Mais je suis l'un des dernier à m'être inscrit, fit remarquer Dean.

— Votre mauvaise note est en partie due au fait que vous avez mal organisé votre rencontre avec moi. Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sorti avec Goodlight. Monaghan et Wermerling ont failli nous raser le quartier de la gare. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi.

« Bienvenue au Bureau des Aurors ! Vous faites partie de l'élite désormais ! »


	5. Chapter 5 Une nouvelle équipe

Chapitre 5 Une nouvelle équipe

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que Harry avait réussi son examen, mais depuis, c'était le calme plat. La seule affaire dont il avait dû s'occuper était un meurtre par Avada Kedavra d'une vielle dame. La piste maléfique avait été rapidement soupçonnée car un rituel de Magie Noire semblait avoir été pratiqué. Mais très vite, l'affaire avait pris un nouveau tournant : le meurtrier de la vielle dame n'était autre que son fils, qui en avait assez d'attendre que sa mère, plus que centenaire, ne passe à trépas.

Sa culpabilité avait été prouvée lorsqu'il avait essayé d'agresser Harry et Ron qui étaient allés l'interroger une deuxième fois, suite à la stagnation de l'enquête. Sa baguette étant l'arme du crime, un simple Priori Incantatem avait suffi à le prouver, et les aveux avaient suivi, avec l'aide d'une goutte de Véritaserum.

Bref, le dossier avait été réglé rapidement, le fils avait reçu sa convocation pour le Magenmagot et attendait tranquillement dans une cellule d'Azkaban. Le tout n'avait duré qu'une journée et-demie, et encore, parce que la vielle femme avait été tuée en fin de journée. Si cette affaire avait été rapide, il s'était également agit du baptême du feu pour les trois amis et ils étaient soulagés que c'eût été aussi facile. Harry avait donc passé le reste de son temps à étudier les deux membres de l'équipe qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Moore, leur chef d'équipe, était un homme expérimenté qui disposait d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, sans nécessairement avoir autant de connaissances Hermione. Moore ne perdait jamais le contrôle de ses nerfs et il imposait une sérénité contagieuse.

Il avait une capacité de déduction effarante : il avait été le premier, et le seul, à suggérer que le meurtrier de la vielle femme était un proche. Il n'avait eu aucune preuve concrète, seule l'absence de violence lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Un voleur aurait mis du désordre en s'emparant de biens, un Mage Noir ne se serait sans doute pas contenté de venir, tuer la vieille femme puis repartir. Harry avait été impressionné par cet homme.

Enfin, il disposait d'une très grande maîtrise de la persuasion. Le fils de la vielle femme était prêt à mourir plutôt que d'aller à Azkaban, mais Moore avait réussi à le convaincre en moins de cinq minutes, alors que Harry essayait de calmer le meurtrier depuis une heure. Le jeune Auror était persuadé qu'il avait affaire à un excellent Legilimens.

Harry avait fini par apprendre que le Bureau des Aurors était toute la vie de Moore, ou presque. Il avait participé à l'assaut du Ministère, mené par Fudge. Il avait combattu pour libérer le Ministère du joug des Mangemorts et ainsi permettre un rétablissement rapide de la Communauté en cas de victoire de Harry à Poudlard. Il n'avait pris sa décision que très tardivement – le soir même en fait – après avoir découvert que son fils unique, Peter, eût rejoint les Mangemorts.

Le fils de Moore était mort dans le parc de Poudlard – un sortilège perdu l'avait fauché à proximité du lac – et ça avait été la fin de son mariage. Sa femme Alyssa, qui était météo-mage au Service de la Météorologie, n'avait pas supporté la décision de son mari et avait décidé de le quitter. Depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus et s'évitaient soigneusement dans les couloirs du Ministère. Théodora, leur fille, était encore en contact avec son père de temps en temps. Elle était actuellement professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard.

Quant à Goodlight, Harry avait très vite compris que c'était un spécialiste des sortilèges et des rituels. C'était lui qui avait découvert les traces du faux rituel de Magie Noire, une mise en scène destinée à détourner les soupçons. Et leur expérience à Waterloo restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Harry voyait très rarement Goodlight au Ministère, mais lorsqu'il venait, il apportait toujours un repas et de l'humour. Le passé du second de l'équipe était trouble : ni lui, ni Moore n'en parlait et les autres Aurors du Bureau restaient évasifs.

Klein avait finalement concédé que Goodlight était Américain et qu'il avait fait un séjour à Azkaban avant d'intégrer le Bureau. Malgré les suppliques de Harry, son formateur n'avait ajouté aucun autre commentaire et lui avait conseillé de poser directement la question à Moore et Goodlight. Ce dont Harry se gardait bien de faire. Cela le titillait, mais il avait fini par accepter son nouveau coéquipier, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas manchot.

On ne savait jamais ce qu'il faisait pendant ses absences – il lui arrivait de ne pas venir au Ministère de la journée – mais personne ne semblait le relever, ni s'en offusquer. Et à chaque fois, Goodlight revenait avec des nouvelles informations à propos des Mangemorts ou des trafics de Magie Noire. Quand il était concentré à son bureau, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, mais Harry ne sut jamais quoi. Lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question, loin d'être indigné, Goodlight l'avait rassuré en disant que c'était simplement son passé, tout en restant très évasif.

Harry était actuellement devant son bureau, à tenter de retrouver un des Mangemorts en liberté – la tâche que devait accomplir tout Auror s'il n'était pas en mission – avec l'aide de renseignements obtenus par des équipes plus anciennes. Moore ne les disait pas encore prêts à la recherche et capture de Mangemorts, malgré leur expérience. Ils devaient donc rester au bureau, à recouper les informations pour essayer d'en sortir celle qui permettrait de retrouver un Mangemort.

En effet, plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient évadés récemment d'Azkaban, et on les soupçonnait d'avoir rejoint ceux qui avaient échappé à la justice à la chute de Voldemort. Certaines rumeurs affirmaient que les rangs s'étaient agrandis. Ron, qui s'en était d'ailleurs plaint plusieurs fois, et Dean étaient, eux aussi, afférés à la même tâche. Goodlight était, lui aussi, là pour superviser leur travail, tandis que Moore se trouvait à la réunion des Aurors.

« Messieurs, une nouvelle mission s'offre à nous ! annonça leur chef d'équipe en revenant de sa réunion, un large sourire sur son visage.

— Laquelle, Joe ? s'enquit Goodlight, apparemment ravi de lever la tête de la pile de dossiers.

— Nous sommes chargés d'escorter le Ministre de la Magie pour ses prochains déplacements en France et en Allemagne.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une équipe plus expérimentée ?

— Trois équipes sont sur l'affaire, expliqua Moore. Et Shacklebolt a insisté en personne pour que nous en fassions partie.

— Quelle est la raison du voyage ? demanda Ron qui salivait déjà.

— La signature d'une alliance pour lutter plus efficacement contre les Mangemorts, révéla le chef d'équipe. Certains ont été aperçus dans le reste de l'Europe récemment et nous pensons qu'ils pourraient s'y établir. Et le Ministre de la Magie allemand en a aussi profité pour nous inviter au match de Quidditch de l'Allemagne contre la Grande-Bretagne.

— On sera en loge ministérielle ? s'excita Dean. Génial !

— Calmez-vous, Thomas, temporisa Moore. Il est fort peu probable que vous puissiez voir quoi que ce soit du match, sauf si un éventuel Mage Noir se trouve parmi les joueurs.

« Votre mission consistera à observer très attentivement les personnes qui seront susceptibles de croiser notre route. Cherchez tout comportement suspect et signalez-le au plus vite. Au moindre doute, demandez l'avis d'un autre membre du dispositif de protection. Vous devez à tout prix rester concentrés et ne pas gêner le Ministre dans ses déplacements, sauf si vous jugez sa sécurité compromise.

« Vous connaissez déjà le visage des principaux Mangemorts recherchés, mais n'oubliez pas que d'autres peuvent venir attenter à la vie de notre Ministre. Un échec à cette mission, et je peux vous assurer que nos carrières sont définitivement foutues. Ospicus sera le chef de mission et vous donnera vos affectations en fonction des besoins.

« Vous pouvez aussi bien vous trouver seuls, dans un coin isolé, qu'aux côtés du Ministre. Aucun endroit n'est meilleur que l'autre, aucun ne demande moins de travail.

— Quand partons-nous ? demanda Harry.

— Nous partons à midi et nous rentrerons dans la soirée, après le match. Pas besoin de prendre vos affaires, ni d'envoyer de lettre à vos familles. Rendez-vous dans le bureau du Ministre dans une demi-heure. J'espère que vous savez parler français ou allemand. »

Tous s'activèrent, rangèrent leur bureau. Moore s'était éclipsé quelques minutes avant de revenir, l'air un peu moins joyeux.

« Mr Moore ? appela Harry.

— _Moore_, Potter.

— Oui, excusez-moi. J'avais une question.

— Cela peut-il attendre notre départ ?

— Je ne sais pas : que vouliez-vous dire à la fin de notre examen ? Que celui-ci n'était pas un échec ? J'avoue de ne pas avoir compris, alors que notre objectif était de capturer Goodlight.

— Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas un échec, répéta Moore. Si je vous ai dit cela, c'est parce que pour Ospicus, votre examen n'est pas un échec, mais une franche réussite. Vous auriez obtenu cent sur cent, si vous aviez réussi à prendre contact avec moi en moins de cinq minutes et à capturer Goodlight, lui assura son chef d'équipe.

« Vous aviez perdu dix minutes en arrivant en retard, donc vous n'auriez pas pu obtenir le maximum des points. Et il vous était impossible de capturer Goodlight s'il vous avait déjà lancé son sortilège. Bref, ce n'était pas un échec car vous avez été la meilleure équipe.

— Je veux bien, mais Mr Ospicus n'a pas retenu nos erreurs.

— Cela est dû au fait que les mots « échecs », « erreurs » et « se tromper » n'existent pas dans le vocabulaire d'Ospicus.

— Mais si nous faisons de trop grosses erreurs et qu'il ne les tient pas en compte…, avança Harry qui se sentait mal à l'aise.

— Il en tient compte, lui certifia Moore, mais il ne vous les révèle pas car il vous juge suffisamment intelligent pour que vous les remarquiez vous-même et qu'il n'ait pas à vous les faire voir. L'erreur forge votre expérience, et cette expérience est plus grande si c'est vous qui trouvez et corrigez cette erreur. Maintenant, nous devons y aller. »

Harry regarda Moore, toujours insatisfait de son explication. Mais il lui fit comprendre que la discussion était terminée d'un simple regard.

Harry attrapa sa cape et suivit les autres à travers les couloirs du Ministère. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. C'était une vaste pièce carrée, décorée par de nombreux objets de cultures différentes. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux des précédents Ministres de la Magie, des portraits grandeur nature. Harry ne reconnut que les plus récents, ainsi que quelques-uns qu'il avait dans sa collection de Cartes de Chocogrenouilles.

La plupart d'entre eux dormaient ou ne faisaient strictement pas attention à ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau. Néanmoins, Harry vit le portrait de Cornélius Fudge lui adresser un petit sourire, mais il se détourna aussitôt. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient déjà présentes et Harry reconnut Ospicus et le Directeur de la Justice Magique, Brictius Gwenvael. Les autres équipes étaient également déjà présentes.

Kingsley était debout, entre Ospicus et Gwenvael, et accueillit l'équipe de Moore avec un sourire. S'il était apparu pimpant durant la cérémonie au début du mois, Harry remarqua les traits tiré du Ministre, ces tempes grisonnantes et les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait d'aussi près en tant que Ministre, et pas ami. En six ans, l'ancien Auror semblait avoir vieillit de vingt ans. Les affres du pouvoir.

« Voici la dernière équipe, Monsieur le Ministre, annonça Moore. Nous sommes prêts à partir.

— Pas avant un briefing ! s'exclama Gwenvael.

— Nos hommes sont parfaitement au courant de la situation, intervint Ospicus. Nous savons ce que nous devons faire. Laissez-moi donner les affectations. Rox, vous partirez en amont du Ministre, afin de sécuriser le passage. Vous connaissez le trajet, vous savez donc où aller. Liliane, tu seras auprès du Ministre, avec moi.

« Quant à toi, Joe, tu sépares ton équipe en deux binômes. Tu la coordonnes depuis notre position, auprès du Ministre. Une fois que nous serons à destination, ton équipe ira rejoindre celle de Rox pour la protection extérieure du bâtiment.

— Compris, William ! » s'exclamèrent les trois chefs d'équipes simultanément.

Harry regarda les équipes se préparer, tandis que Kingsley s'approchait d'une de ses armoires. Il en sortit deux ballons de foot crevés.

_Des Portoloins_, pensa Harry.

Le transplanage jusqu'en France était peut-être trop risqué. La première équipe disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant qu'un éclair lumineux ne déchire l'espace de la pièce. Une lettre tomba sur le sol et Ospicus la ramassa.

« La voie est libre, Monsieur le Ministre, assura le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

— Très bien, allons-y, entonna Kingsley.

— Veuillez tous vous rassembler, vite ! » pressa Ospicus.

Harry posa son doigt sur le ballon et soudain, il sentit un crochet le tirer au niveau du nombril. Il se sentit tournoyer dans le vide quelques instants avant d'arriver délicatement sur le sol. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce où s'entassaient des milliers d'objets usagés.

« Arrivée du Ministre de la Magie anglais, annonça une voix avec un fort accent français, confirmant leur arrivée à destination. Veuillez évacuer la zone d'arrivée rapidement, s'il vous plait ! »

Harry suivit le groupe et entra dans une vaste pièce, totalement vide. Sa taille impressionnante suggérait qu'elle pouvait contenir des centaines de personnes. Mais cette immensité, couplée au vide le plus total, en était presque écrasant. L'équipe précédente avait déjà quitté les lieux, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était déjà en train de vérifier les alentours. Moore s'approcha d'eux quelques instants.

« Bien, nous y voilà. Potter et Weasley, vous formerez le premier binôme. Vous prendrez notre flanc gauche, un peu derrière nous. Vous resterez à une distance maximale de cinquante mètres du Ministre. _Du Ministre_, insista Moore. De personne d'autre.

« Thomas, vous allez avec Lex sur notre flanc droit, derrière nous aussi. Lex, pas besoin de le materner, tu te concentres sur le Ministre. Pareil, distance maximale de cinquante mètres. Je vous contacterai s'il y a des modifications à apporter.

— Où allons-nous ? s'intrigua Ron.

— Voir le Président de la Magie français. Mais contentez-vous de nous suivre, il est possible que nous empruntions un itinéraire détourné. Si vous voyez le moindre truc suspect, vous intervenez après m'avoir prévenu. »

Les quatre Aurors hochèrent la tête. Kingsley sortit de la salle et Harry suivit quelques instants plus tard. Ils arrivèrent sur une vision qui cloua Harry sur place.

Une rue gigantesque s'offrait à eux. Une rue bien plus grande que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Harry essaya d'en déterminer la taille, mais il ne put que l'estimer : au moins deux kilomètres de long et presque cent mètres de large. Il leva la tête et put contempler un magnifique ciel bleu, parsemé seulement de quelques nuages. Le jeune sorcier jugea qu'il devait se trouver à deux cent mètres d'une des deux extrémités.

La plus proche d'entre elles était symbolisée par une magnifique tour de cristal, d'au moins cent mètres de haut. De l'autre, se dressait une tour de la même hauteur, mais faite de glace. De part et d'autre de la rue, une multitude de bâtiments, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, se disputaient l'espace entre les deux tours. Certains ressemblaient à de vieux temples romains, d'autres à des châteaux de style Renaissance, d'autres encore étaient dans un style plus moderne ou ressemblaient à des chaumières.

Harry remarqua que ceux qui se trouvaient le plus proche des tours étaient construits dans les mêmes matériaux. Il constata également que la rue était composée d'une large avenue au centre, sur laquelle circulaient diligences, charrettes et même voitures ! L'avenue était bordée par des arbres que Harry ne connaissait pas, chacun espacé d'une trentaine de mètres. L'espace entre les arbres et les bâtiments était réservé pour les piétons. Harry remarqua que chaque côté de la rue était réservé à un sens de marche. Il constate aussi qu'il existait des rues transversales.

Harry comprit très vite que la majorité des bâtiments étaient en fait des boutiques, mais il y avait une quantité de bars, de restaurants, d'habitations… Il vit aussi qu'il y avait des bâtiments plus officiels, tels qu'un hôpital ou encore celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Il distingua aussi la silhouette d'un stade de Quidditch.

« Les Champs-Épissés, murmura Goodlight.

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Dean.

— C'est la plus grande artère magique du monde ! s'exclama l'Auror. Même la _Sorcerers Avenue_ à New-York est moins grande. C'est aussi la plus ancienne, les premières boutiques datent d'au moins deux-mille cinq-cents ans. Elle se situe juste sous les Champs-Élysées, l'avenue principale de Paris pour les Moldus.

« Une immense voûte couplée d'un des plus puissants sortilèges de Désillusion du monde fait office de ciel magique, un peu comme celui de Poudlard. Sauf que l'avenue au-dessus de nous est rendue invisible. C'est ici que se concentre l'essentiel de l'activité magique de France. Je ne pensai pas pouvoir y mettre les pieds un jour.

— Que sont ces deux tours ? demanda Dean.

— Ce sont les tours de l'Égalité et de la Fraternité magique. On raconte qu'elles ont exactement la même hauteur, au millimètre près. Les français sont très portés sur les notions d'égalité des créatures. Ils sont à l'origine de la plupart des lois visant à protéger les créatures magiques dotées d'intelligence. Il faut impérativement que j'arrive à me trouver du temps libre…

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

— Mes amis, toutes les boutiques magiques du monde, ou presque, ont une filiale ici ! Que ce soit sur l'avenue centrale ou dans l'une des rues annexes. Même Ollivender en a une ! Je suis sûr qu'on devrait pouvoir trouver celle de ton frère, Weasley. Bon, n'oublions pas notre mission. »

Harry resta impressionné par le gigantisme de cette rue. C'était tout simplement incroyable que les sorciers français aient réussi à construire une telle œuvre. Il vit que Goodlight et Dean s'étaient déjà mis en route. Il repéra Kingsley un peu plus loin. Le trottoir où ils se trouvaient devait bien faire une trentaine de mètres de large.

Harry calcula très vite la position où il devait se trouver et entraîna Ron avec lui. Les autres équipes surveillant déjà les alentours, le danger ne pouvait venir que de derrière eux. Harry observait chaque sorcier qui les dépassait tandis que Ron jetait de temps à autres des regards dans son dos, feignant vouloir observer plus attentivement une boutique ou essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue de la Tour de l'Égalité, celle en cristal.

Personne de suspect pour le moment, et encore moins de visages considérés comme hostiles. Harry constata que Goodlight et Dean procédaient à un manège similaire, s'aidant des reflets dans les vitrines. Il se demandait où pouvait bien se trouver l'équipe de Rox.

En face d'eux, Kingsley semblait avancer sans le moindre problème, s'arrêtant parfois devant une boutique. Harry vit qu'Ospicus voyait chaque arrêt d'un très mauvais œil et ne pouvait s'empêcher alors de lancer des regards frénétiques dans tous les sens. Une autre question vint alors tarauder Harry : les avait-on repérés ?

Harry se demandait s'il était prudent de marcher à visage découvert – après tout, il était _le_ sorcier _le plus_ célèbre du monde – mais il nota rapidement que les piétons ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Les sorciers qu'il croisait lui jetaient des regards curieux, se retournaient parfois, mais aucun ne venait le voir. Il faisait littéralement partie de la masse et il appréciait ce nouvel anonymat.

Il était fort probable que le groupe autour du Ministre eût déjà attiré l'attention du plus négligent des observateurs, mais est-ce que son équipe était découverte ? Il comprit aussi très vite qu'il n'y avait pas que des français – il avait déjà repéré trois groupes de sorcières anglaises – et le jeune Auror commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Goodlight : c'était le lieu privilégié pour faire ses achats.

Ils étaient passés devant la filiale de Gringotts en France, un majestueux bâtiment construit en marbre blanc, devant lequel une queue conséquente obstruait la rue. Harry constata également que certaines boutiques vendaient des articles tout simplement hors de sa portée, malgré les fonds conséquents que lui avaient légués ses parents. Avec Ron, il eut du mal à ne pas s'arrêter à la boutique de Quidditch, dont la vitrine était des plus alléchantes. La boutique, dont la façade en bois était peinte d'un rouge vif, s'étendait sur quatre étages. Là aussi, une queue débordait sur le trottoir.

En y réfléchissant, Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de sorciers de si nombreux horizons depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle il avait assisté. Et, malgré cette cohue indescriptible, il était assez facile de marcher à l'allure que l'on souhaitait. Il n'y avait que devant les boutiques à forte affluence qu'il était obligé de marcher au pas. C'est ainsi qu'il avait perdu le Ministre des yeux trois fois, avant de le retrouver quelques secondes plus tard.

Après un moment, Harry repéra Kingsley s'arrêter de nouveau. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle boutique, Harry s'arrêta avec Ron et contempla une nouvelle fois l'avenue réservée aux véhicules. Harry vit plusieurs balais se faufiler, poursuivis par des policiers qui sifflaient à en perdre le souffle. Soudain, Ron lui tira sa manche et lui montra Kingsley.

Moore leur faisait des signes discrets, les invitant à les rejoindre. Dean et Goodlight étaient déjà en route. Une fois arrivé, Harry crut une nouvelle fois que sa mâchoire aller se décrocher. Kingsley ne s'était pas arrêté devant une boutique, mais devant le Palais des Épissés, la demeure et le lieu de fonction du Président de la Magie français.

En fait, ils étaient devant un portail en or derrière lequel se dessinait un magnifique jardin à la française et un petit château. Celui-ci était construit en pierre, mais Harry vit que les murs scintillaient sous le soleil. Très vite, il comprit que les murs du château étaient recouverts de pierres précieuses. Ils se trouvaient précisément à égale distance des deux tours.

« Bien. Rien à signaler Monsieur le Ministre, observa Ospicus. Voulez-vous entrer maintenant ou attendre encore un peu ?

— Nos hôtes doivent nous attendre depuis plusieurs heures déjà, souligna Kingsley. Ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

— Comme vous le voulez. Moore, ton équipe investit le parc.

— Bien, William », obtempéra le chef d'équipe de Harry.

Kingsley s'avança vers la porte, qui était gardée par deux sorciers habillés d'une magnifique robe d'un bleu profond, parcourue de bandes rouges et blanches. Ils vérifièrent l'identité des nouveaux arrivants avant de les laisser franchir le portail. Harry n'eut pas besoin des signes de Moore pour comprendre où se mettre en position. Le parc était déjà surveillé par d'autres sorciers. Harry et les membres de son équipe se séparèrent, chacun prenant une direction différente.

Le parc était constitué de tellement de plantes différentes que Harry se demanda si Neville les connaissait toutes. Il vit que certains sorciers chevauchaient de majestueux Hippogriffes dont les robes étaient de toutes les couleurs. Il aperçut également, plus loin, un enclos dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs de ces magnifiques créatures, qui galopaient d'un bout à l'autre ou faisaient des cercles au-dessus de l'enclos. Harry eut un sourire en imaginant Hagrid à sa place.

« _Que faites-vous _? questionna un sorcier derrière lui, en français.

— Pardon ?

— _Que faites-vous _? répéta le sorcier.

— Euh… Je ne parle pas votre langue… _Moi pas bien parler français_.

— Ah ! Vous British ? Excusez-moi, Mr...

— Potter. Harry Potter. »

Il comprit trop tard l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Non pas en rapport avec sa fonction d'Auror, mais avec sa célébrité. Dans moins de dix minutes, tous les sorciers du château se précipiteraient pour voir le vrai Harry Potter. Cependant, si les yeux du français se portèrent une fraction de seconde sur sa cicatrice et semblèrent reconnaître Harry – le premier de la journée –, il ne s'excita pourtant pas outre-mesure.

« Excusez-moi, Mr Potter, implora le français. Je pas m'attendre à voir vous ici. Je peux aider vous ?

— Non, ça ira, _merci_.

— Faites ici comme votre maison », invita le sorcier avant de s'éclipser.

Harry regarda, interloqué, l'homme continuer son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne se retourna même pas pour lui jeter un regard. Harry attendit quelques instants, mais aucun autre sorcier ne vint le déranger. Ceux qu'il croisait lui lançaient un regard intrigué avant de retourner à leur tâche.

Le jeune Auror marchait le long du parc depuis une demi-heure, faisant plusieurs passages devant l'enclos des Hippogriffes, lorsqu'une note volante apparut devant lui. Il l'attrapa avant que le vent ne l'envoie plus loin.

_Potter, la mission en France est terminée ! Nous partons pour l'Allemagne dans trois heures. Si vous voulez profiter de la rue, dépêchez-vous, c'est le gouvernement français qui s'occupe de payer !_

Après avoir rangé la note dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier, Harry retourna à l'entrée du château. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit une nuée de journalistes qui mitraillaient de photos Kingsley et le Président de la Magie français.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, plutôt petit et rond. Sa taille paraissait d'autant plus petite que Kingsley était très grand. Il avait le teint jovial et les yeux pétillants. Son crâne était totalement dégarni. Il portait une splendide robe rougeoyante en soie, recouverte de bandes bleues et blanches qui étaient sans doute en velours. Les coutures de la robe étaient, quant à elles, dorées et argentés.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de constater que le Président était une personne assez riche et d'un raffinement particulier. Ou alors, c'était la culture _Frenchie_. Tandis qu'il contemplait la scène, Moore alla dans sa direction.

« Potter, le Ministre compte faire un tour dans les différentes boutiques des Champs-Épissés jusque vers la fin de l'après-midi. Nous devrons assurer sa protection...

— Mais il doit y avoir des centaines – si ce n'est des milliers – de personnes dans chacune de ces boutiques ! » fit remarquer Harry d'une voix plaintive. « Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux.

— Je le sais, mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement, allégua Moore. Les français vont nous aider. Il serait regrettable en effet qu'un membre d'un gouvernement étranger meure à quelques pas du Président de la Magie.

« Votre tâche consistera à _accompagner_ le Ministre dans les différentes boutiques de la rue. Vous pouvez également _proposer_ au Ministre d'entrer dans une boutique qui _vous_ est chère, pour une raison x ou y.

— Attendez, vous voulez dire que nous avons… du temps libre ? s'interloqua Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

— _Moi_, j'ai dit ça ? » s'offusqua Moore, en exagérant bien le « moi ». « J'ai seulement dit que vous devez suivre le Ministre pendant les trois prochaines heures, avec la possibilité de l'orienter vers une boutique que nos amis français auraient, éventuellement, oubliée.

— Je comprends, assura Harry qui voyait où Moore voulait en venir.

— Je l'espère. Nous nous rendrons ensuite en Allemagne en transplanant.

— Mais l'Allemagne est une destination lointaine et étrangère, rappela le jeune Auror. S'y rendre en transplanant n'est pas faisable, Moore. »

En effet, depuis la victoire sur les troupes de Voldemort, les différents gouvernements magiques avaient installé le long de leurs frontières des protections anti-transplanage pour éviter aux sorciers de passer d'un pays à l'autre par un moyen totalement incontrôlable. Si par malheur, quelqu'un s'aventurait à franchir cette barrière, une escouade viendrait immédiatement à sa rencontre.

Les Allemands étaient connus pour ne pas faire dans le détail. Rien que depuis le début de l'année, cinq personnes avaient été tuées, et le double s'était retrouvé estropié à vie. D'autres pays, comme l'Espagne ou la Suède, avaient mis en place des protections qui vous transformaient en porte-manteau ou recouvraient tout du corps de pustules et de furoncles qui démangeaient.

Pour passer d'un pays à l'autre, il n'y avait que trois solutions : la franchir à pieds, en balai ou par un Portoloin. Et encore, certains pays, tels que l'Allemagne, la Russie, le Brésil ou encore Israël, n'autorisaient d'entrer sur leur territoire que par quelques passages seulement et à pieds.

Harry avait été surpris, mais aussi déçu, que la paranoïa aie atteint un tel niveau dans certains pays. Et en plus, les Anglais étaient les plus surveillés, malgré tous les efforts de Kingsley pour capturer les Mangemorts dissidents et prouver au reste de l'Europe que sa Communauté était désormais sûre.

« Nous transplanerons jusqu'aux environs de Strasbourg, au point de passage pour l'Allemagne, exposa Moore. Puis, nous nous rendrons à Berlin pour retrouver le Chancelier de la Magie. Le match devrait se dérouler dans les environs.

— Bien, Monsieur.

— Potter, n'arrivez pas en retard ! »


	6. Chapter 6 Un match décisif

Chapitre 6 Un match décisif

Harry attendait devant le château depuis cinq minutes déjà lorsque tout le monde fut réuni. Il avait été convenu que le groupe d'Aurors se séparerait en quatre. Chaque groupe ferait les boutiques sur chaque trottoir, dans les deux sens. Le Président de la Magie français leur avait donné la liste de toutes les boutiques des Champs-Épissés, soit un total de plus de cinq cents enseignes.

Chacun avait fait une liste rapide de ce qu'il souhaitait et l'avait donnée au groupe qui passerait devant la boutique. Kingsley prendrait un groupe à part, accompagné d'Ospicus et du Président de la Magie. Chaque groupe allait être mis sous la protection d'une brigade de Gardes de la Magie, l'équivalent des Aurors en France. La répartition avait été faite par tirage au sort, et Harry, ainsi que Ron et Dean, s'étaient retrouvés dans celui de Rox Klein.

C'était auprès de lui que Harry avait appris le métier d'Auror, toutes les combines et les limites légales à ne pas franchir. Il avait aussi appris à mener une enquête correctement, sans se faire remarquer – ce qui avait été le plus difficile, compte tenu de sa célébrité – et de façon rapide et efficace.

Klein lui avait également partagé quelques astuces pour les duels – bien que Harry sût parfaitement combattre –, mais également la procédure qu'il devait suivre pour appréhender un Mage Noir sans le tuer. Enfin, Klein lui avait enseigné comment gérer toute la paperasse qui l'attendrait une fois Auror.

C'était un homme qui approchait la quarantaine, aux cheveux roux coiffés en une queue de cheval. Il avait des yeux si clairs que Harry ne sut s'ils étaient bleus ou gris. Bien que plus petit que Moore, il dépassait Ron d'un bon quart de tête. Il avait constamment une expression de sérénité absolue sur le visage et, durant les cinq années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu en colère ni perdre son sang-froid.

D'ascendance Moldue, il avait vécu sa jeunesse dans la terreur de la première guerre contre Voldemort, et avait dû fuir lorsque le Mage Noir avait pris le Ministère lors de la seconde. Il avait, cependant, répondu à l'appel lancé le soir de la Bataille de Poudlard pour participer à l'assaut du Ministère, au cours duquel il avait été blessé, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

En effet, Harry avait fini par entendre que son formateur avait perdu sa femme, Evelyn, au cours de l'affrontement. Celle-ci avait été tuée au sein même du Bureau des Aurors. Une photo de la jeune femme trônait sur l'un des murs, là où elle avait été frappée par un Sortilège de la Mort. Ron avait trouvé cela un peu glauque de devoir aller à son boulot tous les jours et devoir subir le portrait de celle qu'on avait aimée. Pourtant, Klein ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et, depuis, il élevait seul leur fils unique, Julian, qui allait bientôt entrer à Poudlard.

Harry se mit avec ses amis et attendit les directives. Mais Klein leur fit juste un signe pour le suivre. Ils marchèrent le long de l'avenue, en direction de la Tour de l'Égalité, avant de tourner vers une artère parallèle. Ils commencèrent ainsi la plus incroyable expérience en matière de shopping que Harry n'ait jamais connue, et ne connaîtra vraisemblablement jamais.

Chacune des boutiques, même celles qui semblaient les plus miteuses, regorgeaient d'articles en tous genres, tous plus attrayants les uns que les autres. Des dizaines, parfois des centaines de vendeurs se bousculaient entre les clients afin d'en satisfaire le plus possible. À chaque fois que Harry entrait dans un magasin, plusieurs hôtesses d'une beauté frappante s'inclinaient devant les Aurors, prêtes à les recouvrir de tous les produits possibles et imaginables. Le jeune homme nota que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de clientes, c'était des hommes qui venaient les accueillir.

Ce fut la première fois depuis des années – depuis sa première vision de l'Eclair de Feu sur le Chemin de Traverse – que Harry eut du mal à ne pas tout dépenser d'un seul coup. Ron eut encore plus de difficultés que lui, tellement heureux de pouvoir dépenser de l'argent. Des produits de luxes – dont les prix n'étaient même pas indiqués – côtoyaient des produits plus accessibles. Ron se sentit obligé de passer dans une librairie au moins aussi grande que la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour acheter un livre à Hermione.

« Que veux-tu que je lui offre à part un livre ? lui avait répliqué son ami devant le regard réprobateur de Harry.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être quelque chose de plus ordinaire, comme un bijou ou une robe.

— Ses livres sont encore plus précieux que ses bijoux ! rétorqua le rouquin.

— Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu lui offres encore des livres, nargua Dean. Je croyais qu'elle les avait tous ! »

Ron regarda son ami quelques secondes, lui lançant des éclairs noirs, mais le trio ne tarda pas à exploser de rire. Ils continuèrent à fureter dans chaque magasin pendant deux bonnes heures, avant d'arriver enfin au pied de la Tour de la Fraternité magique. Ils virent le deuxième groupe, de l'autre côté du trottoir, qui avait l'air encore plus chargé qu'eux.

Harry avait réussi à porter près de sept sacs différents, utilisant toutes sortes de ruses et une panoplie de sortilèges à la rescousse. Ses bras souffraient le martyr depuis plus d'une heure. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de la Tour, qui était aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, et décidèrent de monter jusqu'en haut. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, ils avaient sous leurs yeux la vue la plus imprenable qu'ils n'aient jamais eue.

Les Champs-Épissés étalaient devant eux, l'artère principale et les dizaines de rues annexes. Des dizaines de milliers de points noirs bougeaient d'un endroit à un autre, s'arrêtant parfois ou entrant dans une boutique. Face à eux, la Tour de l'Égalité se dressait fièrement, sa silhouette se découpant dans le paysage derrière elle. Harry compta cinq artères secondaires, perpendiculaires à l'artère principale. Entre chacune d'entre elles, devait se trouver plus d'une dizaine de petites rues. Chaque artère secondaire était reliée à ses voisines par d'autres artères. Le tout formant une vaste toile d'araignée parfaitement ordonné.

Les maisons faisaient généralement la même hauteur – trois étages –, mais il y avait, çà et là, des bâtiments un peu plus imposants qui parsemaient cette ville-sous-la-ville. Klein annonça qu'il était temps de retourner en bas et de rentrer afin de rejoindre le Ministre. Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour rejoindre le Palais des Épissés.

« Mon Ministère des Transports Magiques peut, si vous le souhaitez, envoyer vos paquets dans vos demeures respectives, proposa le Président de la Magie. Cela vous allégera considérablement pour votre voyage en Allemagne.

— Voilà une excellente idée, Monsieur le Président ! » approuva Kingsley qui, étonnamment, était le moins chargé des anglais.

Une fois que chaque Auror eut récupéré son paquet et donné son adresse à un membre du Ministère des Transports Magiques – un jeune homme d'une chevelure rouge vif –, les sacs disparurent les uns après les autres. Puis les deux chefs de gouvernements magiques se saluèrent chaleureusement, Kingsley proposa à son homologue de venir à Londres, puis ils sortirent tous et regagnèrent l'artère principale.

Cette fois-ci, le Ministre de la Magie resta au milieu des Aurors qui le suivaient et surveillaient les environs. Ospicus menait la marche. Ils s'engouffrèrent bientôt dans une ruelle. Il s'agissait d'une des rues bien moins importantes et moins passantes que l'artère centrale. Seules quelques boutiques la bordaient et Harry vit tout de suite qu'elles avaient une clientèle totalement différente. Entre chacune d'elles, se tenait ce qui semblait être des habitations. Ospicus s'arrêta devant une maison à la façade miteuse et entra. Le sol était en parquet, et celui-ci craquait sous leurs pieds.

« _Bonjour _! » annonça un vieil homme derrière un comptoir. « _Que puis-je pour vous _?

— Nous souhaitons nous rendre à Gambsheim, répondit le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

— Ah ! Vous êtes _britishs _! Gambsheim, c'est cela ? Cela doit pouvoir se faire facilement. C'est pour passer en Allemagne, je suppose ?

— Oui, cela pose un problème ?

— Non. Vous devrez payer là-bas un tarif de… trois ou quatre Gallions par personne, » informa-t-il après avoir vérifié un tableau dans un coin. « Je ne sais plus exactement, ça change tout le temps. Vous devez inscrire vos noms ici pour qu'on sache d'où vous venez. »

Tous vinrent inscrire leurs noms. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, le vieil homme le prit et le relut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Kingsley, mais il ne fit rien d'autre. Il faillit cependant s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit le nom d'Harry et celui de Ron. Il sortit un immense tampon qu'il appliqua en bas du parchemin.

« Très bien. Une fois là-bas, vous donnerez ce parchemin au sorcier douanier. Cela attestera que vous voyagez en toute légalité depuis Paris, expliqua-t-il. On vous donnera un autre parchemin pour passer la frontière.

— C'est tout ? s'enquit Antioche Jackson, un sorcier trapu de l'équipe de Doubt.

— Votre passeur sera allemand ou français, ça dépend de leurs rotations depuis ce matin, précisa le vieil homme. On vous expliquera plus en détail. Dès que vous êtes prêts à transplaner, rendez-vous dans la zone de transplanage qui se trouve dans la pièce du fond.

— On vous doit quelque chose ? demanda Ospicus.

— Seulement si vous jugez mon service acceptable. »

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors lança une Mornille puis alla dans la pièce du fond. Il s'agissait d'une vaste pièce d'environs trente mètres de large et presque autant de long. Il se plaça au centre et attendit que les autres l'aient rejoint.

« Bien. Nous allons transplaner immédiatement, avertit-il. Concentrez-vous sur notre destination : le poste de frontière de Gambsheim. Je vous dis à tout de suite. »

Et il disparut dans un léger pop. Harry lança un regard intrigué à Ron qui le lui rendit. Chacun des membres transplana à son tour. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tourna sur lui-même, en se concentrant bien sur sa destination. Il ressentit la désagréable sensation du transplanage puis il put de nouveau respirer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la seule chose qui lui fit dire qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce, était la présence de son Directeur. Ron et Dean suivirent de peu et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Un groupe resta cependant en arrière avec le Ministre. Ospicus donna le parchemin à une jeune femme, à peine plus âgée que Harry, qui le tamponna à son tour avant de le poser dans une bassine remplie d'une étrange potion. Elle le ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec un autre parchemin. Harry vit que leurs noms étaient également inscrits dessus. La jeune femme garda l'ancien parchemin et donna le nouveau à Ospicus, après l'avoir aussi tamponné.

« Ça vous fera trois Gallions et sept Mornilles s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle.

— Voilà. Nous partons bientôt ?

— Quand vous voulez.

— Alors le plus tôt sera le mieux, décréta Ospicus.

— C'est vous qui voyez. Julien ! » appela-t-elle.

Un homme entra et vint se placer à côté de la jeune fille. Il était grand et massif et ressemblait beaucoup à Hagrid, en un peu plus petit et sans la barbe. L'homme affichait un sourire jovial. Sans un mot, il fit signe à Ospicus de le suivre. Celui-ci s'exécuta, tout en invitant les autres à en faire autant.

Ils sortirent de maison et arrivèrent devant une petite rue. Harry comprit très vite qu'ils étaient à la frontière : un peu plus loin, il vit une autre maison en bois à peu près similaire à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« Bon, nous allons passer la zone d'anti-transplanage. Pour d'évidentes raisons, je vous demanderai de ne pas essayer de transplaner, préconisa-t-il. L'Allemagne verrait ça comme une tentative d'attaque sur son territoire, et vous risquez également un désartibulement des plus répugnants.

« Une fois on a eu un gars qui y a laissé la totalité de ses organes sur place. Les Allemands l'ont abattu avant qu'on puisse intervenir. La frontière a été fermée trois jours, dont un pour nettoyer tous les morceaux. Et encore, il nous arrive d'en retrouver de temps en temps ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, Julien partit devant. Harry vit qu'un pont faisait office de frontière. Ils le traversèrent lentement, pour ne pas affoler les Allemands d'une part, mais aussi parce que Harry sentait qu'il leur était impossible physiquement de courir sur ce pont. C'était comme si l'atmosphère était devenu solide.

Au bout de dix longues minutes de tension et sans aucun accident, ils arrivèrent à l'autre poste frontière. Julien les amena à l'intérieur, vers le comptoir. Une autre jeune fille se tenait derrière. Julien tendit le parchemin que leur avait donné la jeune française et l'Allemande le tamponna après l'avoir lu. Puis elle hocha la tête et Julien retourna auprès d'eux.

« Bienvenue en Allemagne, Mr Shacklebolt ! Si vous voulez vous rendre par transplanage ou Portoloin dans une autre région du pays, allez dans la pièce du fond. Sinon, suivez la route vers le prochain village. Bonne continuation ! »

Ospicus opina du chef puis se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée. Il entra, avança vers une grosse boîte et en sortit un vieux pneu crevé. Il posa sa baguette dessus puis le pneu s'illumina quelques instants avant de redevenir normal. Moore et Klein en firent de même avec un chandelier et ce qui semblait être un guidon.

« Bien, approchez-vous tout de suite ! Nous partons pour Berlin dans une minute ! »

Harry posa son doigt sur le pneu et aussitôt, il se sentit emporté. Il atterrit brutalement sur une surface dure, qui se révéla être du marbre. Harry se releva et vit qu'il était dans un grand hall. Très vite, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment important, car une masse de gens y circulaient en continu.

« Bienvenue à la Chancellerie de la Magie d'Allemagne ! » annonça une voix.

Harry se tourna en direction de la voix et reconnut Wolfgang Krumscheid. Harry se souvint qu'il avait été affecté à l'étranger et, de toute évidence, il avait choisi le pays d'origine de sa famille.

« Bonjour Krumscheid, déclara Ospicus. Le Ministre est-il arrivé ?

— Pas encore, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Kingsley apparut effectivement quelques instants plus tard. Il salua les Aurors qui étaient présents avant de se diriger vers l'un des couloirs qui se présentaient à eux, suivi de très près par Krumscheid. Harry resta là et attendit patiemment. Ron et Dean trépignaient d'impatience. Moore et Goodlight les avaient rejoints et attendaient, eux aussi.

Puis, le Ministre réapparut au bout d'une demi-heure. Il était accompagné d'un homme presque aussi grand que lui. Il portait une robe sombre parcourue de dorures. Harry se demandait pourquoi les Ministres anglais n'arboraient pas des tenues aussi coûteuses que leurs homologues européens. Ils transplanèrent tous, après que les gardes du Chancelier de la Magie les eurent rejoints.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une clairière.

« Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Lex ! appela Moore. Notre équipe va rester aux côtés du Ministre. Surveillez bien toutes les personnes qui s'approcheront de près ou de loin.

— Compris ! » acquiescèrent-ils en chœur.

Le groupe s'organisa autour des deux dirigeants – Krumscheid servait d'intermédiaire –, puis prit la direction du stade. Il s'agissait d'un édifice dont les gradins étaient en bois, mais des toiles aux couleurs de l'Allemagne et de la Grande-Bretagne les recouvraient presque intégralement.

Moore ouvrit la marche, suivi par son équipe. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'aux loges princières, mais Harry comprit très vite que ce n'était qu'une façon de désigner la rangée : la seule distinction avec les autres places du stade était les coussins posés sur les sièges. Le jeune Auror s'installa au bout de la rangée, sa baguette à portée de main. Le stade était déjà bien rempli, et plusieurs personnes devaient déjà jouer des coudes pour rejoindre leurs places. Harry jugea que le stade pouvait contenir facilement cinquante milles fans hystériques.

Lorsque toutes les places furent occupées, un homme dans la loge se leva et pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge.

« _ÉcouterLire phonétiquement__Hallo zusammen ! Und willkommen in dieser schönen Olympiastadion Quidditch__! __Heute haben wirdie große Ehre, Gastgeber dergroßen Team aus Großbritannien stellen unseren Eagles Indomitable__, __der Favorit für die nächste Weltmeisterschaft in diesem Sommerwerden __!_ 1»

Harry n'avait strictement rien compris à ce que venait de dire le commentateur, mais le stade explosa dans un tonnerre de hurlements hystériques. Puis, le speaker se mit à scander les noms des joueurs de son équipe. Harry en connaissait déjà quelques-uns, d'une part parce que Ginny avait dû les affronter lors la Coupe Continentale des Clubs Nationaux, mais aussi parce que certains jouaient en Angleterre.

Puis, ce fut au tour de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry vit que c'était Zacharias Smith qui remplaçait Ginny à son poste. Le goal, quant à lui, n'était autre qu'Olivier Dubois. Après que les capitaines se furent serrés la main, le match commença.

L'Allemagne fut la première équipe à prendre le Souafle, les Poursuiveurs se passèrent la grosse balle rouge avec une telle vivacité que Harry avait du mal à la suivre. Et le commentateur aussi, visiblement. Un Poursuiveur allemand lança le Souafle en direction des anneaux, mais son tir passa trop à droite et Dubois put relancer la balle à son équipe.

Harry constata que l'Angleterre se débrouillait même mieux que les Allemands pour faire circuler le Souafle ! Les Poursuiveurs n'hésitèrent pas à prendre des risques en faisant des roulades du paresseux, des feintes de Porskoff et ils tentèrent même un Tassebut qui échoua par l'intervention d'un des batteurs Allemands qui envoya le Cognard de toutes ses forces vers le porteur du Souaffle.

L'Allemagne repassa à l'attaque mais celle-ci ne put franchir le milieu du terrain : le Poursuiveur qui effectuait le contre fut pris d'assaut par les deux Cognards. Le choc fut si violent qu'il lâcha le Souaffle et faillit tomber de son balai. Harry vit que sa magnifique tenue blanche était tâchée de rouge. Les Anglais repartirent à l'assaut du but adverse, en tentant d'attirer les Allemand plus en altitude.

Ce fut alors que l'un des batteurs Allemands frappa délibérément la tête du Poursuiveur anglais, assurant cependant à l'arbitre qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait affaire à un Cognard.

Le pénalty fut tiré par Katie Bell et l'Angleterre ouvrit le score, sous les huées du stade – Harry put cependant repérer le petit groupe de supporters anglais qui avaient fait le déplacement – mais les joueurs n'en tinrent pas rigueur. Les Allemands repassèrent à l'attaque, offrant alors un jeu plus brutal que précédemment. Leurs Poursuiveurs essayaient de bloquer la route au porteur du Souafle et les batteurs les couvraient, n'hésitant pas à frapper les joueurs anglais avec leur batte.

Pour une raison qui échappait à Harry, l'arbitre ne voyait aucune de ces fautes. L'Allemagne égalisa, puis prit l'avantage grâce à un excès de colère d'un des batteurs britanniques qui s'acharna sur l'Attrapeur allemand avec sa batte.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber sur le stade, alors que le soleil se couchait, et le score était de soixante à quarante en faveur de l'Allemagne. La pluie se fit de plus en plus violente, et le jeu se durcit tout autant. Les Allemands continuaient à produire un jeu très dur et agressif, mais totalement fluide et rapide, et les Anglais avaient de plus en plus de mal à suivre.

L'arbitre sifflait faute sur faute, mais les Gardiens des deux camps excellaient dans leur travail. Harry n'avait jamais vu Dubois aussi en forme.

« Si ça continue comme ça, ils vont battre le record d'arrêts dans un match », prévint Ron en faisant bien attention que Moore ne l'entende pas.

Harry sourit légèrement avant de retourner son attention vers les spectateurs. Tous les regards suivaient le Souafle, qui se déplaçait à une telle vitesse que tous allaient bientôt attraper un torticolis. L'Angleterre réduisit le score sur une magnifique attaque qui scotcha les Allemands sur place. Même le Gardien n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tant l'action fut furtive et efficace. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas et le match commençait à s'éterniser.

Une équipe attaquait et aussitôt devait aller défendre son but. Les Anglais misaient tout sur le contre, malgré le fait que leurs balais étaient moins puissants que ceux des Allemands. Mais les Batteurs veillaient au grain. Harry essaya de repérer le Vif d'Or dans ce déluge d'eau et d'hommes, mais il ne vit qu'un bref éclat doré à l'autre bout du terrain.

Soudain, le stade entier retint sa respiration : le Gardien Allemand était sorti de ses cages pour aller porter secours à ses Poursuiveurs et apportait un surnombre à l'attaque. Mais le Souafle fut récupérer par Dubois qui le lança alors de toutes ses forces vers les anneaux adverses. Le Gardien allemand fonça vers ses buts, à la poursuite de la balle rouge. Il lâcha son balai des deux mains pour l'attraper, mais il ne vit pas l'anneau et se le prit en pleine face.

Le bruit, tel un terrible craquement, retentit dans tout le stade tandis que le Gardien tombait au sol, amorti seulement par son balai. Les soigneurs se précipitèrent sur le terrain tandis que le Souafle entrait dans l'anneau et l'Angleterre égalisa.

Le score était désormais de soixante partout, et cela faisait presque deux heures que les équipes jouaient. Le Gardien Allemand put reprendre son poste, un épais bandage autour du front. Mais il ne quitta plus sa surface de but. Galvanisée par le résultat, l'Angleterre se reprit et accéléra son jeu.

Les Poursuiveurs ne touchaient pas le Souafle plus d'une seconde et, très vite, le Gardien Allemand dut, une nouvelle fois, faire une parade extraordinaire devant Alicia Spinnet. Harry eut un sourire en imaginant Lee Jordan, exprimer sa mauvaise foi devant l'acte inamissible du Gardien allemand bloquant le tir de sa petite-amie.

L'Allemagne semblait avoir été tétanisée par l'égalisation, et son jeu s'en ressentait. Ce léger relâchement leur fut fatal et chacun des Poursuiveurs anglais réussit à marquer un but chacun en l'espace de trois minutes.

Cela sembla réveiller les Allemands, qui durcirent de nouveau leur jeu, n'hésitant pas à commettre des actions aux limites des fautes, mais les Anglais semblaient libérés : aucune des contre-attaque des Allemands n'aboutit et eux-mêmes eurent du mal à conserver le Souafle, ou à le récupérer. Katie, Alicia et Zacharias – qui s'entendait de façon surprenante avec ses coéquipières sur le terrain, alors qu'il n'était pas le titulaire habituel – déballaient tranquillement leur jeu, virevoltant dans toutes les directions, n'hésitant pas à se perdre dans les nuages orageux ou à frôler les gradins.

Dix minutes plus tard, le score était passé de soixante à cent trente en faveur de la Grande-Bretagne. Le stade était plongé dans le silence le plus total, l'équipe d'Allemagne peinant à réinstaller son jeu. Les Batteurs étaient, eux-aussi, totalement dépassés par leurs homologues britanniques, Peregrine Derrick et Laila Mathison.

Seuls les Attrapeurs ne semblaient pas concernés par ce qu'il se passait sous leurs balais. Ils faisaient des tours de stade, vérifiant que l'autre n'avait pas repéré un battement d'ailes argentées. Mais pour le moment, aucun d'eux n'eut à faire quoi que ce soit.

La nuit était totalement tombée, et la pluie faiblissait lorsque les Allemands réussirent à marquer de nouveau un but sur une erreur défensive. Mais cela n'entama pas le moral des Anglais qui redoublèrent d'effort et augmentèrent encore la vitesse de leur jeu. Le commentateur n'arrivait même plus à dire les noms des joueurs qui portaient le Souafle. Il se contentait de dire que l'Angleterre était à l'attaque.

Puis le stade retint son souffle à nouveau. Les deux Attrapeurs s'étaient réveillés et fonçaient tous les deux vers le bas du poteau central, du côté anglais. C'était d'ailleurs Terrence Higgs le plus proche, mais Isla Krämer n'était pas loin derrière et son balai était très puissant – de loin, Harry devina qu'il s'agissait d'un Éclair de Feu –, ce qui réduisait la distance de seconde en seconde.

Le Vif d'Or changea de direction brutalement, virant sur la droite des Attrapeurs. Krämer opéra un virage si serré que Harry entendit plusieurs exclamations d'effroi. Les deux Attrapeurs étaient désormais à la même hauteur, leurs genoux s'entrechoquant en permanence. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage et vit que la Grande-Bretagne avait cent points d'avance… Non, quatre-vingt-dix – l'Allemagne venait de réduire le score dans l'indifférence générale –, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Lentement, Krämer passa devant Higgs, son bras tendu droit devant elle pour saisir la minuscule balle qui filait vers le ciel désormais. Mais soudain, Harry la vit tomber de son balai : un Cognard lancé par Derrick l'avait frappée en pleine poitrine et le choc avait été si violent qu'il l'avait éjectée de son balai. Un des Poursuiveurs la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol, mais le mal était fait : Higgs brandissait fièrement sa main droite, tenant fermement le Vif d'Or qui devait se débattre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se joindre au millier de supporters britanniques qui avaient fait le déplacement pour soutenir leur équipe. Il vit très vite que tous les Aurors, y compris Ospicus, en faisaient de même. Les Allemands étaient, quant à eux, déconfits.

Le score final, sans appel, de trois cent soixante à cent vingt, brillait sur le tableau d'affichage comme un feu de joie. Les joueurs anglais allèrent saluer leurs supporters avant d'enchaîner un tour d'honneur, suivis des Allemands qui saluèrent les supporters, mais le visage dépité.

Le Chancelier de la Magie se leva et serra la main de Kingsley.

« Votre équipe a été la meilleure, congratula-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps que notre équipe n'avait été malmenée à ce point. Vous avez toutes les félicitations du peuple allemand. Et j'ai bon espoir quant à votre réussite pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde.

— Je suis intimement persuadé que si votre équipe garde son sang-froid, elle ira loin elle aussi, assura sincèrement Kingsley. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait nous battre. »

Le stade se vida peu à peu. Moore fit signe à Harry qu'il était temps de partir. Il descendit les gradins et fit le trajet retour. Ils mirent cinq heures pour rentrer à Londres.

Harry regagna son appartement vers minuit. Il évita de faire trop de bruit, mais Ginny l'attendait, assise dans un fauteuil. Elle portait une de ses robes de chambre.

« Où étais-tu ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

— Tu sais, Ginny, je suis un Auror maintenant, plaida-t-il. Il va m'arriver de plus en plus souvent de rentrer tard à cause du travail et…

─ Cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs si tu veux te rendre à ton _travail _demain matin, menaça-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants.

─ J'ai accompagné Kingsley à ses voyages à l'étranger, finit par avouer Harry un sourire en coin.

— Tu y étais ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix plus joyeuse.

— Au match ? Oui. Et sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous empêcher de gagner la Coupe du Monde cet été. Sauf peut-être ton absence.

— Tu as bien vu ce que ça donnait sans moi…

— Je n'ose imaginer ce que c'est avec toi dans les rangs. Zacharias est… bon, il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… non, à l'orteil !

─ C'est ça, vas-y, essaye de te rattraper, railla Ginny.

─ Par contre, il faudrait vous fournir de nouveaux balais, confia Harry. Les Allemands vous ont pris plusieurs fois de vitesse. Je sais que le balai ne fait pas le joueur, mais il y contribue fortement. Offrez-vous quatre Éclairs de Feu, ou des Tonnerre 500 000.

— Tu as vu les prix sur le marché ? Le coach ne pourra rassembler une telle somme !

— Demandez des dons ! Si chaque sorcier y met un peu du sien, ça devrait être suffisant…

— Un seul Tonnerre 500 000 coûte le double, voire le triple d'un Éclair de Feu ! Et un Éclair de Feu coûte entre cinq et dix milles Gallions, en fonction du lieu où tu l'achètes ! révéla la jeune femme. Et encore, je ne tiens pas compte du prix pour que le balai soit parfaitement adapté au joueur !

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'intrigua Harry.

— Je veux dire qu'un joueur international de Quidditch doit avoir un balai parfaitement réglé à son gabarit », expliqua Ginny, d'une voix beaucoup plus impatiente qu'à son habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Quidditch. « À sa technique, à son poste, s'il veut vraiment pouvoir l'utiliser au maximum. Et cela demande une énorme charge de travail, et de temps.

« Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour nous aider, faut demander au Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques !

— Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Kingsley devrait pouvoir… »

Mais Harry ne put terminer sa phrase. Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa d'un long baiser langoureux. Harry le lui rendit et ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre sans se lâcher. Harry l'écarta lentement puis se déshabilla avant de se jeter sur le lit pour la rejoindre et reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus.

1 Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenue dans ce magnifique Stade Olympique de Quidditch ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir la très bonne équipe de Grande-Bretagne face à nos Aigles Indomptables, la favorite pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde qui se déroulera ici cet été !»


	7. Chapter 7 Nouvelle menace

Chapitre 7 Nouvelle menace

Dès le lendemain, Harry était allé voir Kingsley pour lui demander de trouver des fonds pour l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Le Ministre de la Magie lui avait répondu qu'il verrait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Deux semaines plus tard, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait annoncé que le Département des Sports et des Jeux Magiques offrait à l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne cinq Éclairs de Feu pour les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs, un Nimbus 2300 pour le Gardien et un Tonnerre 500 000 pour l'Attrapeur. Et le tout, parfaitement réglé aux joueurs, bien qu'il fût encore apporté de légères modifications, après que Dubois se soit plaint de la réaction de son balai.

La somme du don n'avait pas été communiquée, mais déjà, l'opinion publique était partagée entre la bonne initiative du Département et la possibilité d'investir cet argent dans d'autres branches. La raison évoquée était l'excellente performance de l'équipe face à l'Allemagne – un journaliste la considérait même comme la meilleure performance de l'équipe depuis des décennies – et la proximité de la Coupe du Monde où la majorité des grandes équipes disposaient des derniers balais sortis sur le marché.

Harry était à son bureau, essayant de trouver une nouvelle piste menant aux Mangemorts. Le Ministère se concentrait actuellement sur une piste en Europe de l'Est, où plusieurs des anciens partisans de Voldemort avaient été aperçus dans des villages roumains. Une équipe d'Aurors s'était rendue sur place et avait pu faire identifier clairement Rodolphus Lestrange et Antonin Dolohov auprès des villageois. D'autres équipes étaient parties en renfort, mais pour le moment, aucun signe des Mangemorts n'avait été détecté.

Alors que le Bureau était dans une activité relativement calme, Amos Diggory, le Directeur du Département de Régulation et contrôle des créatures magiques, entra en trombe, manquant de renverser Glykeria Pucey, et pénétra dans le bureau d'Ospicus sans frapper, ni même s'annoncer.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Dean qui étaient aussi surpris que lui. Moore semblait, quant à lui, perplexe et méfiant. Mr Diggory avait été élu à la tête du Département peu après l'élection de Kingsley, après la Bataille de Poudlard. Il était venu congratuler Harry – il avait même été présent à son mariage – lors de la remise de son Ordre de Merlin, il lui avait remercié d'avoir « vengé » la mort de Cédric, mais après cela, ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Diggory sortit, suivi de très près par Ospicus qui était visiblement très contrarié. Tous deux quittèrent le Bureau des Aurors sans lancer le moindre regard aux sorciers présents.

« Ça n'annonce rien de bon, prophétisa Moore.

— Ah bon ? demanda Dean.

— La dernière fois qu'un gars des créatures magiques est entré dans ce bureau, ça doit être il y a trois ans, c'était pour les Massacres de la Nith. Si ce sont les Briscards qui s'en sont occupés, Kingsley a sérieusement pensé à faire intervenir les Aurors et la Brigade de Police Magique en cas d'échec. »

Harry se souvenait de l'histoire, qui avait fait la Une de toute la presse sorcière.

L'Unité d'intervention des Briscards avait envoyé dans le sud de l'Écosse, plusieurs escouades – dont Luna faisait alors partie – pour neutraliser un Croque-mitaine qui y faisait des ravages. Après une première mission et largement en sous-effectif, l'escouade avait été décimée. Une seconde avait été mise sur pied pour éliminer la menace, mais le succès avait été en demi-teinte : malgré la capture du Croque-mitaine, l'Unité avait subi de lourdes pertes. Il s'était néanmoins agit du premier véritable fait d'arme de la toute jeune unité créée par Kingsley, suivi quelques mois plus tard par la capture de Greyback, sans perte cette fois-ci.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une possible mobilisation des forces du Département de la Justice Magique, mais si le Ministre lui-même avait pensé que son groupe d'intervention pouvait s'avérer inefficace, cela signifiait que la crise avait été bien plus grave que ce que n'avaient laissé croire les journaux. Lorsque Luna parlait de l'évènement, on avait l'impression qu'il s'était agi d'une promenade pas plus dangereuse que dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit.

« Vous pensez qu'un dragon s'est échappé ? s'enquit Ron avec une pointe d'excitation.

— Si c'est le cas, il est hors de question que nous participions, le dissuada Moore. Nous ne sommes pas formés pour ce genre de mission, ça serait risquer des vies inutilement. »

Le calme retomba lentement dans le Bureau, tous se remettant à leur tâche. Harry essayait de recouper les indices qu'ils avaient sur Lestrange afin d'établir la référence de ses déplacements et en déduire une région qu'il affectionnerait plus qu'une autre.

Pour le moment, il savait juste que le Mangemort avait quitté l'Angleterre peu après la chute de Jedusor, évitant d'être envoyé une nouvel fois à Azkaban. Mais il n'avait rien fait, jusqu'à son apparition dans les contrées de Roumanie.

Un Auror, Howard Corbridge, entra alors dans le Bureau comme s'il était monté sur un balai. On ne pouvait pas rater l'excitation qui émanait de lui. Cependant, Harry réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas une excitation lié à la joie, mais à celle qu'on ressent lorsqu'un évènement incroyable est en train de se dérouler sur l'instant.

« Quelqu'un a une radio ici ? demanda-t-il.

— Celle du bureau ne marche-t-elle plus ? lui répondit un autre.

— Allumez-la ! Vite !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Moore.

— Tous les Directeurs sont réunis chez Shacklebolt, révéla Corbridge père. Il paraît que le Roi des Vampires va faire une déclaration au Ministre de la Magie britannique. »

Tous se regardèrent quelques instant avant de se précipiter vers le coin de détente, où une radio était posée. Les premiers arrivés l'avaient déjà mise en route et essayaient de trouver la station qui diffusait le message. Quand ils la trouvèrent, ils la mirent en hauteur pour que tout le monde puisse mieux entendre.

« Et comme nous vous l'avons annoncé », fit la voix du présentateur d'un air grave et posé, « le Roi des Vampire, Monseigneur Klaus Rosenkranz, va prononcer un discours à l'attention du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Aucune information ne nous a été communiquée quant au contenu de cette déclaration. Écoutons à présent, le Roi des Vampires.

— Bonjour à tous chers sorciers », déclara alors une voix sereine mais vieillissante. « Je suis Klaus Günter Rosenkranz, Roi des Vampire depuis 1945.

« Je prononce aujourd'hui un discours à l'attention du Ministre de la Magie britannique, mais tous les sorciers de tous les pays sont également concernés par mon message. Voilà maintenant un mois, un groupe de sorciers d'origine britannique s'est infiltré dans mon antre, sans y avoir été invité.

« Au cours de leur chasse dans le château, nous avons éliminé l'un d'entre eux. Deux se sont échappés et deux autres ont subtilisé le sceptre de Mulcahy, notre artefact le plus ancien et le plus précieux. J'ai envoyé certains de mes congénères le rechercher, mais sans succès. J'ai aussi attendu que le Ministère de la Magie britannique me le rende ou nous promette de tout faire pour le rechercher. Mais il semblerait que vos instances aient oublié leurs priorités.

« Vous me voyez donc dans l'obligation de procéder par une méthode que je regrette d'ores et déjà.

« À midi précisément, aujourd'hui même, heure de Londres », annonça le Roi des Vampires, et un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre informa Harry qu'il était midi moins dix, « débutera l'ultimatum que je vous fixe : dans un mois, le 24 juin, si je n'ai pas récupéré le sceptre de Mulcahy, je ne serai plus en mesure de répondre de mes congénères et des dégâts qu'ils pourraient causer afin de le retrouver eux-mêmes.

« Je répète, si dans un mois nous n'avons pas récupéré le sceptre, le Clan des Vampires déclarera une nouvelle guerre à la Communauté des Sorciers. La Grande-Bretagne sera notre priorité, mais les autres pays ne seront pas épargnés.

« Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Lorsque le discours se termina, ce ne fut pas le brouhaha qui remplit l'espace confiné de la salle de détente, mais une explosion sonore : tous les Aurors présents se mirent à parler, hurler, s'affoler en même temps, gagnés par la panique. Harry se demanda même comment ses tympans faisaient pour supporter un tel choc. Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela prenait de telles proportions, mais Moore s'approcha d'eux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils regagnèrent leur bureau et le chef d'équipe se tourna vers eux avant de les fixer avec une extrême gravité.

« Écoutez-moi très attentivement, entonna-t-il. Il est fort possible que nous soyons tous réquisitionnés sur ce… cet ultimatum, toute affaire cessante. Il est pratiquement certain que les voleurs, qu'ils soient britanniques ou non, soient des Mages Noirs.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'interrogea Dean.

— Les Vampires sont parmi les créatures les plus dangereuses du monde des sorciers, intervint Goodlight. Leur magie et leur force sont bien supérieures aux la nôtres, en tous points. Pour que le sceptre de Mulcahy ait été volé sous leur nez, il doit s'agir de sorciers maîtrisant parfaitement la Magie Noire, le seul type de Magie réellement efficace contre les Vampires. Et ils ont dû avoir une bonne dose de chance, le sceptre est profondément enfoui dans le château du Roi lorsque celui-ci n'apparaît pas en public.

— Mais c'est quoi ce sceptre ? demanda Ron.

— Il s'agit de l'artefact magique le plus puissant créé par les sorciers, à part peut-être le Voile de la Mort du Département des Mystères…, révéla Moore. Il s'agit d'un cadeau fait aux Vampires par l'Assemblée des Mages pour mettre fin à la Guerre des Vampires qui déchira notre monde au milieu du viie siècle.

« On raconte que Merlin lui-même prit part à sa conception. Sa principale utilité est qu'il réduit la soif de sang humain des Vampires, limitant ainsi les attaques contre notre espèce.

— Attendez, intervint Harry. Vous voulez dire que…

— Oui, ce sceptre n'a plus aucune efficacité lorsqu'il se retrouve loin du Roi des Vampires. Par conséquent, plus longtemps il restera en possession des voleurs, et plus nombreuses se feront les attaques contre les humains, sorciers ou Moldus.

« Je ne sais pas si ces Mages Noirs avaient la moindre idée des conséquences, mais il faut à tout prix retrouver le sceptre de Mulcahy. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Moore se tut quelques instants, visiblement perturbé par la nouvelle. Ospicus choisit ce moment pour revenir dans la salle. Tous le regardèrent entrer dans son bureau et en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard. Il balaya les boxes du regard avant de se racler la gorge.

« Comme vous devez le savoir, à en juger par les têtes que vous faites, les Vampires viennent de nous poser un ultimatum.

« Le Ministre de la Magie déclare que cette affaire est de la plus haute importance, prioritaire sur toutes les autres », annonça-t-il sans surprise. « Il est fort probable que vos familles soient au courant de ce discours, nous vous demandons de les rassurer quand vous rentrerez chez vous ce soir afin d'éviter la panique.

« Pour ce qui est des recherches sur le sceptre, le Ministre n'a pas encore décidé de la méthode à suivre. Pour le moment, c'est l'Unité d'intervention des Briscards qui s'en occupe. Mais il est fort probable que cela change dans les prochains jours. Le Ministre nous demande, pour le moment, de contenir la panique.

— Et pour la recherche des Mangemorts ? s'enquit Edward McAllister, un Auror autour de la soixantaine.

— Elle est interrompue pour le moment, confia Ospicus. Le Ministre considère, et je suis du même avis, que les Vampires constituent une menace bien plus dangereuse que celles des Mangemorts.

« Vous notez où vos recherches se situent et vous rentrez chez vous. Demain, des équipes seront formées pour surveiller les diverses régions du pays. »

Un nouveau brouhaha emplit la salle, mais Ospicus s'était déjà barricadé dans son bureau. Après une vague contestation, tous regagnèrent leurs offices et notèrent les déroulements de l'enquête. Harry resta quelques secondes immobiles, devant ses parchemins, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Six ans… Il s'était passé six ans sans qu'une menace sérieuse ne vienne troubler la Communauté des sorciers. Depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur ce monde, c'était son record personnel. Il aurait seulement souhaité l'améliorer encore un peu de quelques décennies.

« Harry ! appela Ron. Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on rentre !

— J'arrive ! »

Harry nota ses avancées, rangea son bureau et posa les parchemins dans un des tiroirs. Puis il se leva, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié, attrapa sa cape et alla rejoindre Ron. Sur le chemin vers l'Atrium, ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot, sans doute aussi soucieux l'un que l'autre de la réaction de leurs épouses. Ils transplanèrent ensuite tous deux chez eux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry vit qu'il était seul dans l'appartement, un grand silence y régnait. Il alla voir dans la chambre, mais Ginny n'était pas là. Après avoir fouillé trois fois chaque recoin, il sorti de l'immeuble et chercha dans le quartier où ils résidaient, se rendant là où Ginny avait l'habitude d'aller. Mais après cinq tours des pâtés de maison, il n'y avait aucun signe de sa femme. Inquiet, Harry rentra chez lui et réfléchit quelques secondes.

Où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Puis soudain, la solution illumina son esprit. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Aujourd'hui était le jour où ils dînaient chez Ron et Hermione. Il transplana immédiatement chez ses amis.

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Où étais-tu ? On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

— Désolé, Hermione. J'avais complètement oublié. Cette histoire de Vampires…

— Oh, on s'en sortira ! assura Hermione. Le sceptre a été volé une bonne dizaine de fois, et en général, il est retrouvé assez rapidement.

« D'ailleurs, le Roi des Vampires change à chaque fois que le Sceptre est volé. Ce Rosenkranz, il est Roi depuis 1945, date à laquelle le sceptre a été volé pour la dernière fois. Il paraît qu'Hitler l'a eu entre les mains…

— L'huitrière ? s'interloquèrent d'une même voix Ron et Ginny.

— L'équivalent de Voldemort chez les Moldus, expliqua Hermione.

— Disons plutôt celui de Grindelwald, corrigea Harry. Il s'agit d'un Moldu qui a pris le pouvoir en Allemagne il y a soixante-dix ans et a installé une dictature, très similaire à celle de Jedusor. Lui aussi en avait après une population bien précise. Il s'en est suivi la Seconde Guerre mondiale, qui s'est terminé en 1945, peu après la victoire de Dumbledore sur Grindelwald. Il y a eu plus de soixante millions de morts...

— Soixante millions ! répéta Ginny, choquée.

— Oui, confirma Hermione. Il s'agit d'une des pages les plus sombres de l'Histoire Moldue. Et les liens entre Grindelwald et Hitler sont fortement suspectés par les historiens, même si Grindelwald ne l'a jamais avoué.

— Et cet Itlère ? s'enquit Ron. Il n'a jamais rien dit ?

— Hitler, rectifia Hermione. Personne ne l'aurait cru, et puis, il s'est suicidé quand les Alliés sont arrivés à Berlin.

« Bon, oublions ça et passons à table ! Ce soir, je vous ai préparé un magnifique rosbif avec des patates ! » révéla-t-elle avec un sourire radieux qui détonnait avec le sujet de la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. « Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! »

Le reste du repas se passa dans la convivialité, sans référence à Hitler ou Grindelwald. Harry trouva le rosbif délicieux. Hermione leur apprit que le Magenmagot avait été réquisitionné aussi pour la recherche du sceptre et s'était déjà réuni afin de décider de la peine possible pour les sorciers l'ayant volé.

Apparemment, la loi des sorciers ne prévoyait rien concernant le vol d'artefact appartenant à des créatures magiques, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas utilisés dans le but d'enfreindre les lois. Kingsley était venu en personne voir les Juges-mages pour demander une modification de cette loi, afin que les voleurs soient punis. Pour le moment, personne n'était arrivé en accord sur une solution et Hermione affirmait que c'était très amusant de voir des sorciers respectables d'un certain âge se battre en pugila.

Quatre jours passèrent sans nouvelle annonce des Vampires et encore moins des voleurs. Le sceptre n'avait pas été retrouvé, et Kingsley s'impatientait de plus en plus. Harry et son équipe avaient été affectés à la protection du Chemin de Traverse, où plusieurs manifestations avaient eu lieu le jour de l'ultimatum. Beaucoup de boutiques avaient été saccagées et Ospicus leur avait demandé de maintenir l'ordre.

Le lendemain de l'annonce, Harry avait dû stupéfixer une dizaine de sorciers qui avaient, une nouvelle fois, manifesté. Actuellement, il était à Gringotts pour réguler le flux de sorciers qui venaient retirer de l'argent dans les coffres. Il surveillait le hall avec Ron, tandis que Dean, Goodlight et Moore suivaient les sorciers se rendant dans les coffres. Depuis qu'un vieil homme avait essayé de partir avec le contenu de son coffre et celui du coffre voisin, affirmant que les deux lui appartenaient, l'équipe était beaucoup plus vigilante.

Le jeune Auror patientait près d'un guichet lorsqu'il vit les portes s'ouvrir sur une équipe de collègues. Il reconnut Rox Klein à leur tête. Harry se tourna vers Ron qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui : leur relève ne devait arriver que trois heures plus tard.

« Potter ! Savez-vous où se trouve Joe ? demanda Klein sans préambule.

— Euh… Il doit être dans l'un des wagonnets menant aux coffres, hasarda Harry. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous voulez lui parler ?

— Disons que c'est cela.

— Rox ! » s'exclama alors Moore, qui sortait de la salle des coffres. « Que fais-tu là ? La relève n'est que dans trois heures !

— Je sais, Joe. Mais Ospicus vous demande dans son bureau, toi et ton équipe, dans les dix minutes, expliqua l'Auror. Et il paraissait plutôt ronchon. »

Moore acquiesça, puis pointa sa baguette en direction des coffres. Une note volante apparut de nulle part et s'y dirigea. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean et Goodlight sortirent. Sans un mot de plus, Moore transplana, et Harry le suivit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son chef d'équipe se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout de l'Atrium. Il courut le rejoindre et entra de justesse, avec les autres, dans l'ascenseur. Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau d'Ospicus qui les regardait avec un air grincheux.

« Bonjour messieurs, les accueillit le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Si je vous ai relevés de votre affectation si tôt, c'est sur ordre du Ministre de la Magie en personne. Celui-ci a décidé de vous donner les rennes de l'enquête sur la recherche du sceptre de Mulcahy, Moore. Vous et votre équipe avez tous les moyens pour le retrouver.

« Le Ministre m'a demandé de vous fournir tous les hommes nécessaires. Il va sans dire que je suis totalement contre cette affectation, mais j'ai les mains liées. Je vous accorderai les moyens nécessaires, mais sachez qu'ils seront limités par ceux demandés pour le maintien de l'ordre dans notre Communauté.

— Les Briscards ne sont plus sur le coup ? s'étonna Goodlight.

— L'Unité d'intervention des Briscards, comme son nom l'indique, est une unité _d'intervention_, insista Ospicus. Elle n'est pas formée, ni n'a les moyen pour une enquête de cette envergure. Le Ministre l'a mise en stand-by, prête à intervenir en cas d'attaque des Vampires ou pour aller rendre le sceptre, si besoin.

« Cependant, la recherche du sceptre et, _à priori_, sa récupération sont du ressort du Bureau des Aurors, et uniquement du Bureau des Aurors.

— Nous commençons quand ? s'enquit Moore.

— À la seconde où vous sortirez de ce bureau. »

Sans un mot, l'équipe d'Aurors quitta la pièce et chacun regagna son box. Moore leur fit signe de s'installer à leurs places d'un simple geste de la main. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, il était en pleine réflexion.

« Bon, finit-il par dire, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé : le Ministre nous a mis sur cette affaire. Comme Ospicus, je suis contre cette idée.

« Malgré vos exploits passés, vous n'êtes encore que des bleus dans la fonction d'Auror et vous manquez cruellement d'expérience. Mais le Ministre semble croire en vos capacités. Pour des raisons personnelles, je ne ferai appel à d'autres équipes que lorsque nous aurons trouvé le sceptre. Nous serons donc seuls.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Goodlight. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour couvrir toute l'enquête. Nous aurons besoin d'assistance. Et, je le répète, ce n'est pas avec cinq Aurors qu'on viendra à bout de Mages Noirs ayant réussi à subtiliser le sceptre de Mulcahy.

— Les Vampires sont extrêmement dangereux, nous devons consacrer toutes nos forces à les repousser quand ils passeront à l'attaque, rappela Moore. Et tu as raison, ce sont des Mages Noirs à l'origine de ce vol. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il vaut mieux mener l'enquête le plus discrètement possible.

« En fait, je soupçonne même les Mangemorts d'être derrière tout ça. Seuls eux auraient un intérêt dans ce vol…

— Tu sais bien que non, interrompit Goodlight.

— Et ce sont les seuls à être assez fanatiques pour prendre ce risque énorme : les Moldus seront les principales victimes du carnage. Reprenez donc vos recherches sur les Mangemorts et essayez de déterminer où ils se cachent. Avez-vous déjà des pistes ?

— Oui, déclara Harry. J'ai pu attester de la présence Rodolphus Lestrange en Roumanie…

— Le pays des Vampires, constata Moore. Cela se tient. Quoi d'autres ?

— Il a été aperçu là-bas il y a deux mois environs. Depuis, plus rien.

— J'ai la confirmation qu'un groupe de Mangemorts a quitté le pays le mois dernier, déclara Goodlight. Je n'ai aucune idée de leur destination, mais on a perdu leurs traces en Grande-Bretagne autour du 15 Avril. J'ai une identification positive de Bletchley et Yaxley.

— Cela nous fait déjà trois Mangemorts, compta Ron. Le Roi des Vampires parlait de cinq voleurs. S'ils sont vraiment à l'origine du vol, il nous en manque donc deux.

— C'est exact, approuva Moore. Je pense que Dolohov devait aussi faire partie du voyage, il n'est pas du genre à attendre sagement tandis que les autres se battent.

« Nous savons qu'il y a au moins dix Mangemorts en liberté, dont la plupart se sont échappés d'Azkaban l'année dernière. Il est fort probable qu'ils essayent de gonfler leurs rangs. Il faut donc surveiller les personnes que nous savons proches des Mangemorts ou susceptibles d'avoir les mêmes ambitions.

« De là, on pourra sûrement en faire suivre un qui nous mènera aux autres. Ce qui nous donnera accès au Sceptre et nous pourrons alors intervenir.

— Mais les Mangemorts ne sont pas du genre imprudent, fit remarquer Dean. Je doute fort que Dolohov ou Lestrange se promènent à visage découvert dans la rue. Ils ont une longue habitude de la clandestinité, et ils ont déjà séjourné à Azkaban.

— Ce n'est pas faux Thomas, concéda le chef d'équipe. Il faut donc jouer sur les trois autres. Yaxley est connu pour être facilement dupé, mais il est très coriace. De plus, son temps à la tête du Département de la Justice lui a permis d'en apprendre plus sur nos méthodes et nos protocoles.

« Bletchley est très prudent dans ses déplacements, mais il est mégalomane : il ne peut pas s'empêcher de dire qu'il est passé par là. Quant au dernier, il faut trouver de qui il s'agit, je pense que c'est là que nous avons nos meilleures chances.

— Les Vampires affirment qu'ils en ont tué un, rappela Ron. On peut, peut-être, travailler sur ça ?

— Je pense qu'il doit s'agir de Lestrange, supputa Harry. Je n'ai plus aucune trace de lui depuis le début du mois de Mai. Or, ces dernières étaient nombreuses avant la date du vol…

— Aucun n'a donné signe de vie depuis le vol, fit remarquer Dean. D'ailleurs, quelle est la date exacte ?

— Rosenkranz nous a dit que le vol avait eu lieu il y a un mois, souligna Goodlight. Et il nous fixe jusqu'au 24 Juin pour retrouver le sceptre. On peut donc supposer que le vol a eu lieu le entre le 23 et le 25 Avril, probablement de nuit.

— Ça correspond à la disparition de Lestrange, insista Harry.

— Tout comme celle des autres. Une disparition ne veut pas dire mort : tant que le corps n'est pas retrouvé, nous devons supposer qu'il est toujours vivant, expliqua Moore. Revoyons la liste des Mangemorts connus.

« En plus des quatre que nous savons sur les lieux, il y a Travers, Rowle, Jugson et Nott, Rookwood et Selwyn, dont nous n'avons aucune trace depuis la chute de Voldemort.

— Je pense que le suspect manquant doit être Rowle, proposa Goodlight. C'est celui qui a le meilleur profil des six.

— Je pencherai plus pour Nott, confia Moore. Il semblerait que ce vol avait une importance primordiale pour eux, et Nott est l'un des plus anciens Mangemorts encore en activité. Bon, recoupez les informations que nous avons sur les autres. On trouvera forcément quelque chose. »

Et sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent au travail. Harry ressortit ses vieux parchemins et les parcourut du regard. Enfin, ses recherches avaient une utilité directement liée à sa mission. Il allait enfin pouvoir partir à la recherche des autres Mangemorts. Il se concentra sur les contacts possibles de ces derniers, qui permettraient de les suivre.

Bien sûr, il y avait tous ceux qui s'en étaient sortis sans condamnation, prétextant avoir été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Parmi eux, les Malefoy.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis leur procès. Il était venu défendre Narcissa Malefoy car elle lui avait sauvé la vie, prenant ainsi un énorme risque en mentant à Voldemort, même si la raison principale était de retrouver son fils. Il avait également défendu Drago Malefoy, mais cette fois-ci en tant que témoin à la barre. Après tout, le jeune Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à tuer Dumbledore, et Harry était, pour ainsi dire, le seul témoin encore en vie. Quant à Lucius Malefoy, Harry n'était même pas allé à son audience, mais il avait appris qu'il avait écopé d'une peine de trois ans à Azkaban, en particulier pour ses actions au Département des Mystères.

En plus de ceux-là, il y avait également tous les anciens Serpentard qui s'étaient rangés du côté des Mangemorts lors de l'année des Ténèbres ou qui avaient un de leurs parents dans les rangs de Voldemort. Cela faisait beaucoup de personnes, une bonne cinquantaine, selon l'estimation de Harry. Le travail qui s'annonçait était énorme, mais Moore avait été très clair là-dessus : ils étaient seuls sur l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le sceptre.

« Moore ! s'exclama alors Ron.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Weasley ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

— Je pense savoir qui est le cinquième Mangemort.

— Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Moore d'un ton pressant.

— Selon toute vraisemblance, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le Mangemort manquant est Travers ! Pas Nott.

— Travers ? s'étonna Goodlight. Ce n'est pas possible, ce gars n'aime pas le combat rapproché.

— Mais il est très intelligent, nota Moore. Il ne sera pas facile de l'approcher, il est très observateur et facilement irritable. S'il nous découvre, il rasera le quartier où nous nous trouvons et il nous échappera. Il est encore très rapide, du moins si j'en crois le gardien qui lui a couru après lors de son évasion. Vous êtes sûr, Weasley ?

— Certain. Il a été vu en Allemagne, en Pologne puis en Roumanie durant le mois d'Avril. Puis il est réapparu il y a deux semaines en Espagne.

— C'est le seul à avoir ré émergé, remarqua Dean.

— Il fuit quelque chose…, observa Goodlight. Les Vampires doivent connaître l'identité des voleurs, même s'ils nous la cachent, et leur courent après. On ne peut pas s'allier aux Vampires, la confiance ne régnerait pas. Nous ne pouvons pas les suivre non plus, ils vont trop vite et sont bien plus puissants.

— Que faisons-nous alors ? questionna Harry.

— Nous allons ruser, exposa Moore. Abandonnons Lestrange, Travers et Dolohov, ils sont trop dangereux pour les approcher. Ce qui nous laisse Yaxley et Bletchley. Concentrez-vous sur eux pour le moment.

« Il faut également mettre en place un système de surveillance des principales personnes pouvant se joindre à eux. Potter et Weasley, vous installerez le matériel nécessaire pour que les maisons soient surveillées. Potter, vous avez une liste ?

— Oui, mais elle est encore incomplète, se justifia Harry.

— Ça ira pour le moment, assura Moore. Vous faites le tour des maisons dans l'ordre alphabétique. Vous et Weasley, restez sur place une heure pour vérifier les paramètres de sécurité avant de placer vos sortilèges. Assurez-vous que personne ne vous voit ! »

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête puis se levèrent avant de sortir du bureau. La liste de Harry était longue et les noms inscrits avaient des adresses très éloignées les unes des autres. Ils en avaient pour deux semaines.

Harry transplana chez lui – Ginny était chez ses parents –, prit la Cape d'Invisibilité, puis rejoignit Ron à l'Atrium. Enfin, ils transplanèrent à la première adresse.


	8. Chapter 8 Tentatives avortées

Chapitre 8 Tentatives avortées

La pièce n'était éclairée que par une seule bougie, à la lueur diffuse et très capricieuse. Cela donnait une atmosphère angoissante, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Une bonne quinzaine de silhouettes étaient assises autour d'une table en pierre circulaire. Elles portaient toutes une longue cape noire, la capuche posée sur leurs épaules et affichaient un air sombre et grave.

Les Mangemorts semblaient inquiets.

« Eleanor vient de m'en informer, révéla Barnard Cadwallader. Elle le tient de Buchanan Pinkerton. Les Aurors sont sur le coup depuis une dizaine de jours. Une équipe est chargée de nous traquer et de récupérer le sceptre. Les Briscards serviront juste à contenir les Vampires, au cas où.

— Rosenkranz a lancé un ultimatum à Shacklebolt, renchérit Bletchley, et il prendra fin à la fin du mois. Nous devons impérativement éviter de nous faire prendre durant cette période. Lorsque les sorciers et les Vampires rentreront en guerre, nous serons alors plus libres de nos mouvements. Les Aurors ont des informations sur la plupart d'entre nous et il y a fort à parier qu'ils nous soupçonnent déjà d'avoir volé le sceptre.

— Qui est chargé de l'affaire ? demanda Dolohov.

— L'équipe de Joe Moore, confia Cadwallader. Elle comprend notamment Andrew Goodlight et trois de nos anciens adversaires, dont Potter et Weasley.

— Les deux ? s'enquit Travers.

— Non, seulement le traître à son sang. La Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas chez les Aurors, rappela Pansy Parkinson.

— Qui est le dernier ? quémanda Thorfinn Rowle.

— Thomas, le Sang-Mêlé, répondit Cadwallader. Un autre grand ami de Potter.

— Nous devrons être d'autant plus attentifs lorsque nous sortirons, préconisa Bletchley.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Jugson. Nous ne commettrons pas d'imprudences comme Lestrange. Lancer un Sortilège de la Mort sur un Vampire… Pff ! Il faut être totalement dégénéré !

— N'insulte pas sa mémoire, trancha Yaxley. Il a été pris dans un mouvement de panique justifiable et prévisible. Il est tragique d'avoir perdu Lestrange dans le vol, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour salir sa mémoire. Il a été l'un des rares à ne pas s'être fait capturer après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien que pour cela, nous devrions lui témoigner le plus grand respect.

— Cela nous amène d'ailleurs au point que je voulais aborder dans cette réunion, intercéda Bletchley. Vous le savez tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et il avait déjà affronté la Mort, qu'il a vaincue. Queudver étant mort chez les Malefoy, nous n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont il avait procédé pour faire revenir notre Maître. Mais avec le sceptre en notre possession, je suis certain que nous pouvons réussir.

— Comment ? demanda William Harper. Potter l'a vaincu et a caché son corps. Nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve.

— Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien été détruit à Godric's Hollow, fit remarquer Procryon Selwyn. Cela n'a pas empêché Queudver de parvenir à le faire revenir.

— En quoi le sceptre peut-il nous être utile ? s'interrogea Nott fils.

— Le sceptre confère un pouvoir absolu et l'immortalité à son propriétaire, exposa Bletchley. En utilisant ce pouvoir, nous pouvons faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pierre philosophale. »

Un grand silence suivit les déclarations du leader des Mangemorts. Tout le monde le scrutait pour tenter de découvrir le piège. Si Bletchley faisait revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il deviendrait, à coup sûr, son favori et aurait des privilèges. Mais d'un autre côté, ils pourraient enfin sortir de l'ombre et suivre le dessein que s'était fixé leur ancien Maître.

« D'accord, on te suit ! décréta Nott père.

— Mais je ne vous demandais pas si vous étiez d'accord, susurra Bletchley. Mais si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, ce sera d'autant plus facile. »

Bletchley se leva, prit le sceptre et sortit de la pièce, suivi par les autres. Il descendit les marches qui se présentaient à lui. Les escaliers étaient également en pierre, recouverts parfois de mousse ou de fougères. Des bougies étaient disposées à intervalles réguliers, et dégageaient une lueur tout juste suffisante pour les guider.

Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle porte que Bletchley ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce circulaire, plongée dans l'obscurité quasi-totale. Seule une pâle lueur émanant du plafond faisait office de source de lumière. Bletchley se plaça au centre, où se trouvait un autel. Il y déposa le sceptre, puis descendit et se retourna vers les autres Mangemorts.

Ils le regardaient tous avec un air d'envie et de respect. Le Mangemort sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à mettre sous sa coupe les rares fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient survécu et échappé à Azkaban – ou s'en étaient évadés –, pour reformer le groupe de Mages Noirs. Mieux, il avait réussi à agrandir les rangs en piochant judicieusement dans les effectifs de Poudlard. Pansy et Millicent étaient les deux seules femmes, mais la plupart des nouvelles recrues avaient des épouses dans différents lieux stratégiques, lui permettant d'avoir des yeux partout. Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était un contact direct avec le Ministère et il comptait bien pallier ce défaut. Il avait un plan.

Lui-même avait épousé Tracey Davies, mais celle-ci l'avait quitté en découvrant la vérité. Elle était partie avec leur fille, en affirmant ne jamais révéler la vérité. Il lui faisait confiance, pour la simple et bonne raison que Tracey ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse nuire à Deborah, quoi que cela en coûte. Et si elle n'était pas une fanatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle n'appréciait pas plus le Ministre de la magie et sa nouvelle politique pro-Moldus. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas impliquer Deborah dans cette pente sombre, et il la comprenait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, puis commença.

« Je vous demanderai de ne pas intervenir pendant le rituel. Cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps, mais notre travail sera récompensé. Placez-vous autour de la pièce et soyez prêt à intervenir : il est probable que je perde le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se retourna vers l'autel, tandis que les autres se plaçaient tout autour de la pièce, séparés seulement par une longueur de bras. Bletchley se mit à genoux puis commença à murmurer des formules magiques, tel un cantique. Le sceptre se mit à briller faiblement au niveau du rubis, puis s'éteignit.

Pendant de longues minutes, la lueur vacilla, tantôt aveuglante, tantôt inexistante. Au bout d'une heure, la lueur se fit plus puissante et réussit à le rester. Les Mangemorts durent se protéger les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés, tandis qu'un grondement se fit entendre, ainsi qu'un tintement : le sceptre vibrait violemment sur l'autel. Puis une explosion brutale d'énergie balaya la pièce, faisant voler leurs longues capes noires.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, les Mangemorts virent Bletchley debout, regardant le sceptre comme s'il était hypnotisé par l'objet. Puis il se dirigea vers l'autel et le prit, mais le lâcha aussitôt, comme s'il s'était brûlé. L'artefact magique fut englouti dans une lueur rouge sang qui persista de longues minutes avant de s'éteindre.

Les Mangemorts jetèrent des regards frénétiques dans toute la pièce, à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Comme pour répondre à leur constatation, Bletchley déclara :

« Le rituel a échoué. »

Harry était fatigué, lessivé même. Tout comme Ron. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils travaillaient sans arrêt, ou presque, afin de pouvoir surveiller toutes les maisons étant susceptibles d'abriter un contact des Mangemorts, voire les Mangemorts eux-mêmes. Ils avaient fait des dizaines de maisons, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire repérer par l'un des occupants. Et tous leurs efforts s'étaient avérés vain, pour le moment. Aucun Mangemort n'avait été repéré et encore moins le sceptre de Mulcahy.

Goodlight et Dean les avaient rejoints une semaine plus tôt, lorsque Moore avait changé d'avis et décidé que ce serait moins dangereux que de surveiller les différentes maisons et attendre qu'un des Mangemorts ne se pointe. Et encore, Moore semblait de plus en plus sceptique à l'idée de trouver les Mangemorts ainsi.

En fait, pour la première fois, il ne savait pas comment procéder. Goodlight et Dean avaient fouillé tous les dossiers concernant les Mangemorts et ils s'étaient aperçus que, depuis le lendemain de l'ultimatum, toutes traces des Mangemorts avaient disparues, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Moore pensait plutôt qu'ils s'étaient terrés au fin fond d'une forêt. Le seul point positif était que les traces se terminaient en Grande-Bretagne, dans les environs de Peterborough.

Harry s'y était rendu avec Ron et ils n'étaient arrivés qu'à une seule conclusion : les Mangemorts n'avaient pas quitté la ville par un moyen magique. Ils étaient retournés à Londres et avaient repris leur surveillance.

La semaine précédente, Goyle avait été repéré par un vendeur de l'Allée des Embrumes. Moore avait jugé cela suffisant pour demander à un membre de la Brigade de Police Magique d'y aller faire un tour. Le Mangemort s'était défendu, du moins avait essayé, et il croupissait dans une cellule d'Azkaban depuis cinq jours déjà. Hermione leur avait dit, sous un ton de reproche non dissimulé, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à confirmer son nom complet. Une procédure était en court pour le libérer suite à usage abusif de la force. Ce fut la première fois que Harry vit Ron devenir grossier à l'adresse d'Hermione

L'équipe avait continué ses recherches, essayant d'oublier cet impair. Moore jugea bon de leur rappeler de ne pas faire usage de la force, pour éviter tout cas similaire. Ospicus, de son côté, était allé souffler dans les bronches d'Eliot Jackfull, le Brigadier-en-chef de la Brigade de Police Magique.

Harry et Ron se trouvaient désormais aux abords d'un petit village isolé de tout, au bout duquel se dressait un majestueux manoir. Ron était réticent à s'y rendre, mais Harry avait réussi à le convaincre de le suivre, en lui assurant qu'il ne verrait pas Malefoy, à qui appartenait la fameuse bâtisse. Ils arrivèrent devant le portail du Manoir, derrière lequel se dressait un parc qui n'avait pas changé depuis six ans. Ron voulut ouvrir le portail, mais Harry l'arrêta de justesse en lui attrapant le bras.

« Non ! N'oublie pas qu'on ne doit pas faire usage de la force.

— Je ne fais qu'ouvrir un portail ! se plaignit Ron.

— Un portail qui n'est pas le tien et sans l'autorisation du propriétaire, rappela Harry avec patience. On va d'abord l'observer et après on ira lui poser des questions. Viens, on va se cacher dans ces arbustes, on devrait être suffisamment bien planqués. »

Harry se dirigea vers un groupe d'arbustes, qui s'avéra être en fait des arbres nains. Ils étaient tellement feuillus qu'il avait lui-même du mal à voir à travers les branches. En les écartant légèrement, il avait une vue sur l'entrée parfaitement dégagée. C'est alors qu'il repéra un groupe de personnes en pleine discussion sous le porche.

_J'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard_, pensa-t-il et le visage de Ron semblait vouloir dire la même chose.

Harry compta trois silhouettes, l'une d'elles étant forcément Malefoy – un battant de porte lui cachait une partie du jardin. Le léger angle mort qu'il avait était suffisant pour cacher au moins deux autres personnes, plus les éventuelles autres qui se trouvaient dans la maison.

Bref, il valait mieux ne pas se faire voir ou le combat serait difficilement évitable, même si Harry supputa que s'il avait vu juste, on ne lui reprocherait pas un usage disproportionné de la force.

Les silhouettes se mirent en mouvement, l'une d'elles ferma la porte. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'ombre, Harry put enfin voir qui accompagnait Malefoy. Avec une petite surprise, il s'agissait de Bletchley et Dolohov, qui avaient complètement disparu de la circulation depuis le vol du sceptre. Ron eut un léger frémissement. Harry hésita sur les mesures à prendre : à deux contre trois, il n'avait pas toutes les chances de leur côté. Le groupe d'hommes s'approcha suffisamment près des deux Aurors pour qu'ils puissent suivre la conversation.

« Non, c'est non ! s'exclama Malefoy.

— Malefoy, ta famille fait partie des Mangemorts depuis les débuts.

— _Mon père_ était un Mangemort, rectifia Malefoy. Ma mère ne portait même pas la marque ! Quant à moi, j'avais le choix entre ça et mourir ! Seul Potter aurait choisi l'autre option.

— Le fait est que tu fais toujours partie des Mangemorts ! insista Bletchley. Ton devoir est donc de nous rejoindre pour consolider nos rangs.

— Consolider vos rangs ? nargua Malefoy. Mais quels rangs ? Tu-Sais-Qui est mort, Potter l'a tué sous vos yeux ! Et tu comptes reformer les Mangemorts ? Tu es tout simplement suicidaire !

« Les Aurors vont vous trouver et vous envoyer à Azkaban en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour transplaner ! prophétisa Malefoy. Et je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires ! Ma famille a été suffisamment déshonorée, je refuse ! Plus loin je me trouve des Aurors et mieux je me porte.

— Malefoy, ne nous oblige pas à user de la force, menaça Dolohov.

— Tu me menaces ? Je n'ai peut-être pas de travail stable, mais je sais me défendre ! argua le jeune homme. Tu veux me tuer ? Vas-y, les Aurors vous trouveront encore plus rapidement. Tu veux me torturer ? Ça ne changera rien, je ne vous suivrai pas ! Jamais tu ne pourras me faire autant souffrir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

« Tu veux utiliser l'Imperium ? Tout le monde sait qu'aucun des Mangemorts n'y était soumis. Ils ont tous suivi Tu-Sais-Qui de leur propre chef ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu peux trouver plein de nouveaux disciples parmi les anciens de Poudlard, ou même chez les fils de Mangemorts, comme tu le fais avec moi.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle je viens te voir aujourd'hui, exposa Bletchley. Nos rangs n'ont jamais été aussi fébriles. Nous avons subi une lourde perte récemment et nous avons besoin de consolider nos défenses afin de mieux protéger un artefact permettant de faire revenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie. Tu es sûr que tu veux le décevoir ?

— Un artefact ? Tu parles du Sceptre de Mulcahy ? J'ai entendu l'ultimatum des Vampires. Tu veux te défendre contre eux ? Il est encore moins question que je vous rejoigne. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Maintenant, quittez ma maison ou je vous la fais quitter !

— Tu me provoques ? insinua alors Dolohov d'un ton carnassier. Je te prends quand tu veux Malefoy, où tu veux !

— Du calme Dolohov, intervint Bletchley. Tu fais comme tu veux Malefoy ! Tu es assez grand. Ton aide nous aurait été bien utile. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte. Passe le bonjour à tes parents et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles.

— Comptes-y bien ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, les deux Mangemorts se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le portail. Dès qu'ils l'eurent franchi, ils transplanèrent. Malefoy les regarda disparaître puis jeta un coup d'œil vers le manoir avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers le portail.

« J'espère que tu me revaudras ça, Potter », prévint alors Malefoy, clouant Harry sur place. « La prochaine fois que tu viens m'espionner chez moi, je passerai outre la dette que j'ai envers toi ! Maintenant, transplanez, toi et Weasley, avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Malefoy se retourna vers leur cachette et leur lança un regard noir, à faire brûler les feuilles derrière lesquelles ils se cachaient. Harry n'attendit pas plus et transplana directement au Ministère, suivi de près par Ron.

« Comment a-t-il fait ? » s'interloqua ce-dernier alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Bureau des Aurors. « Je veux dire, on était quasiment invisibles. Tu crois que les deux autres nous ont vus ?

— Non, assura Harry après un instant de réflexion. S'ils nous avaient vus, ils auraient engagé le combat. À trois contre deux, ils avaient l'avantage et ils ne seraient pas passés à côté d'une telle occasion, surtout Dolohov.

« Non, Malefoy a dû nous voir au portail et nous a couverts. Il n'avait rien à gagner à nous dénoncer, sauf s'attirer les foudres du Ministère. Et il est sincère quand il dit qu'il ne veut plus avoir des problèmes avec le Département de la Justice Magique. Par contre, nous avons une confirmation...

— Ce sont bien les Mangemorts qui ont volé le Sceptre, termina Ron.

— C'est exact. Mais aussi que leurs rangs sont décimés et qu'ils ont besoin de nouveaux membres. Moore avait déjà tout trouvé.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà trouvé ? interrogea l'intéressé alors qu'ils arrivaient à leurs bureaux.

— Nous rentrons de chez Drago Malefoy, répondit Harry. Nous avons assisté à un contact avec Dolohov et Bletchley. Il a refusé de rejoindre leurs rangs. Et on a la confirmation que ce sont bel et bien les Mangemorts qui ont volé le sceptre.

— Vous avez pu les suivre ? s'enquit Goodlight

— Non, ils ont directement transplané, avoua Ron. Et nous ne voulions pas engager le combat sans renforts supplémentaires.

— Ils ont transplané ? s'interessa Moore.

— Oui, mais nous ne savons pas où.

— Ce n'est pas dramatique. Lex, va voir au Département des Transports Magiques s'ils n'ont pas la trace d'un transplanage depuis le Manoir des Malefoy. Essaye de trouver la destination.

— OK !

— Bon, nous avons plusieurs confirmations, résuma Moore. Thomas, demandez à la Brigade de Police Magique de faire des descentes dans les différentes maisons suspectes. Qu'ils embarquent tout le monde, en respectant le plus possible la loi. Ils nous les amènent ici pour interrogatoire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent de faire nos chiens, fit remarquer Ron. Déjà, pour Goyle, ils ont moyennement apprécié et vu comment ça s'est terminé…

— Dites-leur que se seront eux qui mèneront les interrogatoires », ordonna Moore après un instant de réflexion. « Et ajoutez que nous leur donnerons accès à certains de nos dossiers. »

Bletchley était seul, cette fois-ci. Dolohov était utile mais il risquait de déraper à tout moment et ça, il voulait l'éviter. Bien sûr, il pouvait faire pression aux anciens pour leur demander de les rejoindre.

Mais là, il se rendait chez une personne dont le lien avec les Mangemorts avait été inconnu du Ministère, et cela même lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le contrôlait. Il n'avait pas participé à la Bataille de Poudlard, occupé à une autre mission ailleurs dans le pays. Enfin, son histoire le protégeait, depuis, de tous soupçons, ce qui en faisait la personne idéale à recontacter. Il se trouvait devant un immeuble moderne du centre de Londres, au milieu des Moldus.

La personne qu'il venait voir semblait s'être admirablement intégrée, un point important. De plus, les Aurors ne viendraient pas le chercher ici, personne ne penserait faire le lien. Un Mangemort chez les Moldus ? Ben voyons !

Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il monta lentement les marches des escaliers, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il arriva enfin devant la porte, sur laquelle il frappa. On vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Un jeune homme apparut, un peu moins de la trentaine. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs mal coiffés, le visage en diamant et des yeux d'un vert émeraude.

« Bonjour, fit l'homme. Je vous attendais. Entrez donc.

— Vous faites entrer un inconnu dans votre appartement ?

— Mais vous n'êtes pas un inconnu, certifia l'hôte, même si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés personnellement en dehors de Poudlard. Mon père m'a parlé de votre famille. Pas souvent, mais il m'a suffisamment fait partager la liste des Mangemorts pour que je sache qui vous êtes.

— Vous vous doutez donc de la raison de ma venue.

— À vrai dire, je l'ignore totalement. Vous êtes peut-être venu me tuer, mon père vous a trahi après tout, et vous pensez que je pourrais en faire de même. Mais vous êtes aussi peut-être venu me recruter parce que je suis le pion idéal : peu de personnes connaissent ma véritable ascendance, ni ma véritable allégeance d'ailleurs et, parmi ces rares personnes, tout le monde considère mon père comme un héros.

— Je pensais que vous étiez connu au contraire…

— Mon père m'a inscrit à Poudlard sous un autre nom et j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle, révéla l'homme. Il faut être un excellent observateur pour s'en être rendu compte.

— Et comment considérez-vous les actes de votre père ? questionna Bletchley.

— Mon père a été très courageux d'avoir essayé de duper le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Il y est même arrivé. Rien que pour cela, il a tout mon respect. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'est contenté de rester le chien fidèle de Dumbledore, reniant toute sa famille. Il a même abandonné ma mère ! C'est en grande partie pour cela que je ne le porte pas haut dans mon cœur. Il aurait pu être bien plus.

— Vous n'aimez pas votre père, mais vous le respectez ? interrogea le Mangemort, surpris.

— Le respect et l'amour son deux choses indépendantes, confia le jeune homme mystérieux. L'une ne veut pas forcément dire l'autre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était craint et haï par beaucoup de sorciers, ça ne les empêchait pas de témoigner du respect pour l'homme. Lui-même respectait Dumbledore, et pourtant il ne le portait pas haut dans son cœur.

« Alors, quelle est la raison de votre venue ?

— Je viens vous demander si vous acceptez de venir rejoindre nos rangs ?

— En quoi cela me serait utile ? s'enquit le mystérieux hôte. Je veux dire, qu'ai-je à y gagner ? De l'argent ? Je m'en moque. De la puissance ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un meilleur sorcier que je le suis actuellement. Nous avons chacun nos limites et c'est en connaissant ces limites que nous devenons plus forts. Des amis ? J'en ai déjà. Et puis je sais que votre petit groupe est en difficulté ces-derniers temps. Même si vous avez recruté activement, pourquoi irai-je rejoindre une équipe de loosers invétérés ?

— Si vous rejoignez les Mangemorts, je vous garantis un statut haut placé au sein de notre groupe. Vous serez également totalement libre de vos mouvements, vous agirez indépendamment de nous. La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de contribuer au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à nos objectifs.

— Pourquoi moi ? Il y a près de cinq cent mille sorciers en Grande-Bretagne.

— Je vous ai choisi, sans prévenir les autres membres, parce que je sais que vous êtes celui qui pourra nous être le plus utile, dévoila Bletchley. Vous avez de grandes compétences et vous pouvez les utiliser pour une cause que vous défendez. Et de plus, vous êtes un des derniers Mangemort encore en liberté et lavé de tout soupçon.

— Qui vous dit que je supporte toujours les Mangemorts ? Cela fait six ans maintenant, les gens changent, les mentalités évoluent, professa le jeune homme brun. Pourquoi devrais-je vous rejoindre ?

— Et si je vous dis que je vous donnerai les moyens de tuer la personne que vous aimez le moins sur cette Terre, qui que ce soit.

— La personne que j'aime le moins sur Terre est mon demi-frère et je doute que vous puissiez m'aider dans ma tâche.

— De qui s'agit-il ? s'interrogea Bletchley intéressé. Votre père n'a jamais eu d'autre enfant...

— Pas du côté de mon père, celui de ma mère.

— Vous voulez dire que…

— Oui, c'est _lui_.

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Bletchley. Après tout, c'est votre demi-frère et vous avez tous les deux perdu votre mère.

— Premièrement, il ignore tout de mon existence, ce qui est exaspérant. Il n'a fait aucune recherche sur sa famille, il n'a pas essayé de découvrir ses origines. Deuxièmement, il est issu d'un adultère ! Ma mère s'est détournée de mon père car elle a été repoussée par ce qu'il était devenu. Troisièmement, il s'est accaparé toute la misère du monde alors que nous étions deux ! Moi aussi j'ai perdu un parent cette nuit-là !

« Et le pire, c'est que les personnes au courant de mon existence n'ont rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Mon propre père s'est sacrifié pour lui ! Pouvez-vous vraiment m'aider dans mon entreprise ? »

Bletchley ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il considéra l'homme un instant, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Il pourrait être un allié de taille, cependant sa demande était quand même quasi-impossible. Mais après tout, il n'avait aucune limite de temps.

« Très bien. En échange de votre venue au sein des Mangemorts, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider à tuer Harry Potter. »


	9. Chapter 9 Exil nécessaire

Chapitre 9 Exil nécessaire

L'enquête en était au point mort, ou presque. Depuis que Harry et Ron avaient vu les Mangemorts chez Malefoy, il n'y avait eu plus aucun signe d'eux. C'en était presque exaspérant, Goodlight étant revenu du Département des Transports Magiques sans informations supplémentaires. On avait repéré les transplanages de départ des deux Mangemorts – le Manoir des Malefoy étant sous surveillance pour d'évidentes raisons – mais ils n'avaient correspondu à aucune arrivée dans l'une des zones surveillées.

Des hommes de la Brigade de Police Magique s'étaient rendus aux adresses données par Harry, mais là encore, ils avaient fait chou blanc : les maisons s'étaient avérées vides et abandonnées depuis des semaines, au mieux. Ospicus rageait de voir l'enquête avancer si lentement et décida finalement d'y affecter la moitié de ses Aurors. La panique étant pour le moment contenue, il avait préféré mettre le paquet dans la recherche du sceptre alors que la date butoir de l'ultimatum approchait : il leur restait moins de dix jours.

Les Mangemorts ne se déplaçaient plus, ne faisaient plus parler d'eux. On constata même une baisse de l'activité de Magie Noire dans tout le pays, ce qui ne réjouit Kingsley qu'à moitié. Cette baisse d'activité inquiétait Ospicus plus que tout. Et Harry le comprenait : cela ne pouvait être que l'eau qui se retire avant le tsunami.

Par mesure de sécurité, le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale avait demandé aux pays voisins d'augmenter les contrôles aux frontières, afin d'éviter une fuite éventuelle des Mangemorts, mais aussi de s'assurer que des Vampires n'entreraient pas dans le pays. De son côté, Harry se demandait bien quelle piste il devait suivre pour retrouver les anciens partisans de Voldemort. Il avait mis au point, avec Ron et Dean, une surveillance du Manoir des Malefoy, mais les Mangemorts n'y étaient plus revenus. Et Malefoy n'avait presque jamais quitté sa maison.

Les autres sorciers suspectés d'avoir rejoint la liste des Mangemorts ne donnaient plus signe de vie eux aussi et tout laissait croire qu'ils s'étaient cachés. Brictius Gwenvael, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique avait même demandé à Ospicus de vérifier si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas quitté le pays avant l'application de la surveillance aux frontières.

Des hiboux avaient été envoyés dans les pays susceptibles d'attirer ou d'accueillir des Mangemorts, tous avaient répondu qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des Mages Noirs sur leur territoire. Commençant à perdre patience, Ospicus avait alors ordonné à Moore de convoquer Malefoy pour un interrogatoire.

« D'après lui, c'est un fait avéré que Malefoy ait des contacts avec plusieurs Mangemorts connus de nos services, avait expliqué le chef d'équipe. Ça en fait un suspect.

— Mais nous étions là ! avait protesté Ron. Nous l'avons entendu affirmer qu'il n'en faisait pas partie et qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'en être.

— Et il vous a lui-même dit qu'il vous avait repérés. Il aurait pu vous induire en erreur.

— Bletchley aurait peut-être joué le jeu, avait reconnu Harry, mais pas Dolohov. Non, je pense qu'il était sincère, même si je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à jouer ce jeu devant nous, ils auraient pu rester à l'intérieur du manoir. Et je le répète, si Malefoy était des leurs, ils nous auraient attaqués sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

— Cela faisait peut-être partie du plan…

— Moore, je vous respecte profondément, avait coupé Harry, mais souvenez-vous de qui je suis. Je suis l'Élu, celui qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort – Moore eut un léger sursaut – qui n'était autre que le Maître vénéré des Mangemorts.

« Je peux vous assurer que chacun d'eux souhaite me voir mort, de pouvoir me tuer de ses propres mains. Bien plus que toute autre chose. Il est même possible que le vol du sceptre ne soit qu'un subterfuge pour me tuer ! »

Moore n'avait su quoi répondre et avait finalement accepté la version de Harry. Cependant, Ospicus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et avait ordonné à ce que Malefoy soit amené au Ministère dans les plus brefs délais.

« En admettant que Potter ait raison, avait-il dit à Moore, cela n'empêche pas Malefoy d'être en contact indirectement avec des Mangemorts sans qu'il le sache. Sans oublier qu'il a _effectivement_ accueilli deux Mangemorts connus sur sa propriété !

« Cela en fait donc un témoin dans cette affaire et en tant que témoin, il doit venir témoigner ! Rien que pour avoir parlé avec eux, il devrait être arrêté ! S'il refuse de venir, il sera considéré comme suspect et vous irez le chercher. »

Malefoy n'avait pas répondu à sa convocation, il n'avait même pas envoyé une lettre d'excuses. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors avait donc envoyé une équipe à son domicile pour le ramener et l'interroger. Moore avait décidé d'y aller seul avec Goodlight afin d'éviter un affrontement trop long – l'animosité entre Malefoy et Harry était connue de presque tout le monde des sorciers depuis que Rita Skeeter avait écrit son livre _Harry Potter est-il un héros ? _– et régler cette affaire au plus vite.

Ce fut ainsi qu'en fin d'après-midi, Moore entra dans le Bureau des Aurors, suivi de Goodlight qui tenait fermement Malefoy. Le jeune homme blond portait une robe vert impérial. Il lançait à quiconque l'observait un regard noir, mais il suivait docilement Goodlight vers l'une des salles Quaesitum. Harry regardait toujours la porte et n'avait pas remarqué que Moore s'était approché de lui.

« Potter, Weasley ! Je veux que vous interrogiez Malefoy…

— Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

— Il ne veut parler qu'à vous, annonça Moore. Sachez que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, mais il est probable qu'il ait prit un antidote contre le Véritaserum.

— Mais nous n'avons jamais procédé à un interrogatoire, fit remarquer Harry.

— Ça sera donc un très bon exercice.

— Moore, vous nous avez ordonné de ne pas venir avec vous pour le capturer, à cause de nos histoires communes. Et maintenant, vous voulez nous laisser seuls dans une pièce avec lui ?

— Vous serez surveillés, assura le chef d'équipe. Si je vois que vous perdez le contrôle de la situation, nous interviendrons. Ospicus veut obtenir des informations le plus vite possible. On pourrait le forcer, mais ça prendrait trop de temps. Allez-y ! »

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron, qui haussa les épaules. Tous deux se levèrent, prirent leurs baguettes, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle Quaesitum. Goodlight leur ouvrit la porte et Harry fut le premier à entrer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette salle. Ce genre de pièce servait de lieu d'interrogatoire pour les Aurors.

C'était une pièce petite, d'à peine quatre mètres sur quatre. Les murs étaient recouverts de pierres grises et la seule source de lumière était une bougie au plafond. Harry savait qu'un Asurdatio avait été posé sur chacun des murs, à l'exception du Mur communiquant, à travers lequel Moore et les autres pouvaient les surveiller. Au centre, une table et trois chaises. Sur l'une d'elle se tenait Drago Malefoy, la tête droite et le regard fixé sur un point probablement situé à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Sa baguette lui avait été confisquée à l'entrée. Sur la table, un flacon de Véritaserum totalement rempli et scellé, à côté duquel se trouvait une bassine en pierre que Harry reconnut comme étant une Pensine. Ron ferma la porte derrière eux, ce qui attira l'attention de Malefoy. Il leur lança un regard de défi plein d'arrogance. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage. Harry s'avança et s'installa devant Malefoy, tandis que Ron préféra rester debout.

« Il paraît que tu veux nous parler, Malefoy ? questionna Harry.

— Oui, avoua l'ancien Mangemort. Je tenais à féliciter Weasley pour le courage dont il a fait preuve. Épouser une Sang-de… Eh ! »

Ron n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir sa baguette avant de se précipiter sur Malefoy, poings brandis. Harry s'était levé juste à temps pour le retenir.

« Redis-ça encore une fois, Malefoy, et je te promets : personne ne sera en mesure d'identifier ton cadavre ! menaça Ron, toujours retenu par Harry.

— Je ne faisais que te féliciter…

— La ferme Malefoy ! » trancha Harry.

Ron se libéra de l'emprise de Harry puis retourna dans l'un des coins de la salle, sans lâcher des yeux l'ex Serpentard. Il se cala contre le mur et le fixa avec un regard noir, faisant tournoyer sa baguette dans ses mains.

« Bien », entonna Harry en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. « Sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouves ici ?

— Paraît que le Ministère me soupçonne d'être un Mangemort », lança Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux. « J'en étais un, c'est vrai », avoua-t-il.

Il remonta la manche de son bras droit et Harry put découvrir une longue cicatrice sur l'avant-bras. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu, mais ses contours se devinaient légèrement sur cette cicatrice. Malefoy rabattit sa manche.

« Mais tu sais parfaitement que c'était contre mon grès, continua-t-il, et que depuis, je les évite. Tu m'as entendu refuser catégoriquement leur offre.

— Je le sais, confessa Harry. Mais ma parole ne suffit pas encore pour calmer les ardeurs de mes supérieurs. On te soupçonne d'être en relation avec plusieurs d'entre eux, d'une manière indirecte.

— D'une manière indirecte ? s'insurgea Malefoy. Potter, soit je le suis, soit je ne le suis pas ! Et je te dis que je ne suis pas en relation avec des Mangemorts, plus depuis la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui ! C'est à cause d'eux que ma famille est tombée en disgrâce ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenu au prêt du Ministre, ma mère et moi aurions rejoint mon père à Azkaban !

— Je suis intervenu seulement pour ta mère et ce qu'elle a fait ! Toi, tu aurais dû rejoindre ton paternel pour partager une cellule, cracha Harry.

— C'est toi-même qui es venu me défendre ! Notre famille a payé ce qu'elle devait. Et je ne veux plus avoir affaire aux Mangemorts ! trancha catégoriquement le jeune homme blond.

— Très bien, finit par concéder Harry au bout d'un moment. Nous avons une liste de personnes que nous soupçonnons d'avoir rejoint les Mangemorts. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont d'anciens camarades : Goyle, Blaise, Nott, Parkinson… Tous d'anciens Serpentard de notre promotion…

─ Ce n'est pas un peu facile de faire le raccourci Serpentard égal Mangemort ? taquina Malefoy.

— Tous sont d'anciens amis… », continua Harry sans tenir compte de l'interruption. « Tu comprends donc pourquoi on se fait des idées ?

— Je ne les vois plus depuis des années ! affirma le Serpentard. Depuis ta victoire ! Leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts, aujourd'hui morts ou croupissant à Azkaban ! Il était donc suicidaire pour moi d'aller les rejoindre !

— Pourtant, Bletchley est venu te voir, avec Dolohov… », fit remarquer Ron, sortant du silence pour la première fois, « Et ils n'avaient pas l'air prêts à te tuer.

— Parce que mon père était un Mangemort ! Une fois qu'on est un Mangemort, c'est pour toute notre vie ! Bletchley est venu me recruter pour renforcer son pouvoir. Il lui faut plus d'anciens Mangemorts pour contrôler la nouvelle génération !

« Les Malefoy sont connus pour avoir été parmi les plus fervents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si mon père l'a déçu à de nombreuses reprises sur la fin, avoue Malefoy. M'avoir à ses côtés renforcerait son ascendance sur les nouveaux, car comme tu viens de le dire, tous sont d'anciens Serpentard. Pour être même plus précis, tous sont les membres de la bande dont j'étais le chef !

« N'oublie pas que j'étais un des Serpentard les plus influents ! J'étais le meneur ! insista-t-il. Pourquoi ? Parce que tous savaient que mon père était un Mangemort et un des Mangemorts les plus respectés !

« Personne ne sait que ma mère t'a sauvé les miches, sauf toi et les Juges-mage présents lors du procès à huis-clos. Tout le monde croit que nous nous sommes rendus et avons ressorti la même excuse que la dernière fois. Et j'espère que ça durera, car sinon ce n'est pas pour me recruter que les Mangemorts vont me chercher, mais pour me tuer !

« Si j'ai des contacts avec les Mangemorts ? Je répondrai que je n'en ai aucun !

— Et ta femme ? demanda alors Ron. Astoria, si je me souviens bien ? Sa sœur, Daphnée, a des contacts avec Millicent Bulstrode de façon récurrente…

— Ça n'est pas parce que Daphnée était à Serpentard qu'elle est forcément devenue une Mangemort ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, Weasley, elle est archiviste ici, au Ministère ! Et elle s'est mariée à Bole – qui travaille lui aussi au Ministère – un des rares Nés-Moldus envoyés à Serpentard ! Tu t'imagines bien que la plupart de notre promotion ont coupé les liens avec elle !

— Es-tu sûr qu'elle ne les voit plus ? interrogea Harry.

— Allons, réfléchis deux secondes ! s'emporta Malefoy. Elle aurait des tendances suicidaires en agissant de la sorte ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que pensent les Mangemorts sur les Moldus !

« Ma famille n'a plus de liens avec les Mangemorts et n'en aura plus jamais ! certifia Malefoy, qui hurlait presque. Je peux partir ?

— Oui », accorda finalement Harry après avoir échangé un regard avec Ron. « Reste à la disposition du Bureau des Aurors dans le cadre de notre enquête sur le sceptre de Mulcahy. Si tu as des informations…

— Les Mangemorts l'ont en leur possession et comptent l'utiliser pour ramener Tu-Sais-Qui à la vie, révéla le Serpentard. Apparemment, c'est leur objectif principal. »

Malefoy se leva, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Ron arriva avant lui et posa la main sur la poignée, l'empêchant de sortir.

« Malefoy, si jamais tu redis quoi que ce soit à propos d'Hermione, je te tue », menaça-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te tue aussi. Si jamais tu es au courant de quelque chose à son sujet et que tu ne nous préviens pas, je viendrai moi-même te tuer devant ta femme.

— Mais rassures-toi Weasley, s'agaça Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'attention de te revoir, ni de toucher Granger ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de me mêler à votre histoire ! Débrouille-toi tout seul pour la protéger. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir ! »

Ron s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Harry vint poser une main sur son épaule et, à contre cœur, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Malefoy. Celui-ci sortit du Bureau des Aurors sans jeter un regard en arrière. Harry sortit de la salle Quaesitum, suivi de son ami. Moore se dirigea vers eux lorsque soudain, Ospicus sortit de son bureau.

« Le Département des Transports Magiques vient de me contacter ! s'exclama-t-il. On vient de détecter une forte concentration de transplanage dans un village à plus de deux cent kilomètres d'ici.

— Et alors ? objecta Rox Klein.

— Ce village doit faire partie des lieux sous surveillance et aucun sorcier n'est supposé y vivre, répondit Moore. Sinon, le Département des Transports Magiques ne nous aurait pas avertis.

— C'est exact, confirma Ospicus. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison : le village en question se nomme Little Hangleton, connu pour être…

— Le village des parents de Voldemort, termina Harry. Le manoir des Jedusor surplombe le village, c'est lui qui est surveillé au cas où les Mangemorts s'y pointeraient.

— Exactement Potter, opina de nouveau le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Je veux que toutes les équipes présentes s'y rendent dans les plus brefs délais. Capturez – tuez si nécessaire – tous les Mangemorts présents et récupérez-moi ce foutu sceptre ! »

La maison était plongée dans le noir le plus total. Seule une bougie diffusait une lueur discrète. On distinguait à peine les silhouettes assises autour de la table, leurs visages étaient dissimulés sous une capuche. Les Mangemorts se regardaient les uns les autres, attendant que le premier d'entre eux rompe le silence. Ce fut la silhouette en bout de table qui s'en chargea.

« Vous voilà tous réunis pour la première fois, entonna Bletchley. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que les Mangemorts sont officiellement reformés et actifs. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite vingtaine pour le moment, mais nous formerons le noyau solide de notre ordre.

« Maintenant que cela est dit, parlons de nos projets, poursuivit-il. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en possession du sceptre de Mulcahy et les Vampires sont à sa recherche. Les Aurors cherchent également à le récupérer afin d'éviter un bain de sang, mais nous avons besoin de ce bain de sang pour dissimuler nos actions. Il est donc hors de question que les Aurors ne s'en emparent.

« Je tiens à vous dire que chacun d'entre nous est étroitement surveillé, prévint le leader des Mangemorts, et que nos mouvements sont extrêmement limités. Plusieurs d'entre nous ne peuvent même plus sortir de cette maison sans affoler le Ministère de la Magie. Nous allons devoir nous exiler dans un pays étranger dans les plus brefs délais. Avez-vous une idée du pays d'accueil ?

— Pourquoi pas les États-Unis ? proposa Archenar Montague.

— Quel intérêt d'y aller ? Ils ont de très bonnes relations avec la Grande-Bretagne ! fit remarquer Millicent Bulstrode. Autant rester ici dans ce cas !

— Les États-Unis sont un pays bien plus vaste que la Grande-Bretagne et celui où des anglais auront le plus de chance de se fondre dans la population, exposa Zabini.

─ De plus, les Magic Services américains ne sont pas préparés face à nous, assura Marcus Flint. Leurs Mages Noirs sont beaucoup moins dangereux, puissants et nombreux que nous. Enfin, nous pourrions y trouver de nouveaux disciples qui ne font pas déjà l'objet d'une enquête du Ministère.

— Parfait, approuva Bletchley, dans ce cas, nous nous rendrons aux États-Unis la semaine prochaine. Tenez-vous prêts à partir à la moindre alerte de ma part, compris ? Il est bien évident que vos conjoints ne sont pas invités. Trouvez une explication quelconque à votre absence, mais _gardez _le contact.

« Bien, nous allons maintenant pouvoir aborder un point qui me tient à cœur, à savoir notre projet, avança-t-il. En effet, vous devez savoir quelle direction nous allons suivre. C'est très simple : nous comptons ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'aide du sceptre de Mulcahy dans le but de pouvoir accomplir le Retour des Ténèbres.

« C'est là notre objectif final, celui que nous devons réaliser. Nous devrons tuer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de notre route une fois que la machine sera lancée mais d'ici là, nous devons jouer la discrétion.

— Que comptes-tu offrir au Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois qu'il sera de retour ? demanda alors Dolohov. Je veux dire par là, qu'après plus de six ans, il s'attendra forcément à un cadeau de notre part.

— Un cadeau, révéla Bletchley. Le pouvoir qui lui a échappé et le corps de celui qui l'a vaincu, de celui que tu auras tué Rénatus.

— Je ne pense pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit heureux de découvrir qu'une autre personne que lui aie tué Harry Potter ! fit remarquer Rénatus, sortant de son silence. Il voudrait le faire lui-même. Il l'a toujours voulu. Quant au pouvoir qu'il possédait avant sa chute, cela ne lui suffira pas car nous savons tous qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

— Quoi donc ? s'enquirent plusieurs Mangemorts.

— Savez-vous pourquoi Severus Rogue est mort ? interrogea Rénatus.

— Parce qu'il avait trahi notre Maître, affirma Rowle.

— Non, c'est faux ! contesta le jeune Mangemort. Si vous avez vraiment assisté à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous devriez vous rappeler que c'est Potter qui l'a informé de la trahison de mon père !

« Non, si mon père a été tué, c'est parce qu'il avait lui-même tué Albus Dumbledore.

— Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Bletchley.

— J'ai fait mes recherches, expliqua Rénatus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait une baguette plus puissante que celle de Potter, afin de pouvoir le vaincre. Il s'est mis donc à la recherche de cette baguette. Or, pour ceux qui connaissent la légende, la baguette la plus puissante du monde est la Baguette de Sureau, ou Bâton de la Mort.

— Quel est le rapport avec ton père ? s'intrigua Jugson.

— J'y viens. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué son plus fidèle Mangemort à ses yeux, c'était pour s'emparer de la baguette de mon père, devenir son propriétaire. Nous savons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà en sa possession la baguette de Dumbledore et il ne fait aucun doute que mon père en était le propriétaire, puisqu'il avait tué cet amoureux des Moldus. Il a donc été tué par son Maître afin que celui-ci obtienne le pouvoir de la baguette de Dumbledore.

« Le reste est très simple : en cherchant bien dans les archives du Ministère, on découvre très vite que Dumbledore possédait la Baguette de Sureau, du moins selon les rumeurs. De plus, si nous lisons attentivement le livre de Rita Skeeter _Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore_, nous constatons que dans la lettre qu'il a adressé à Grindelwald, Dumbledore a signé avec un signe pour le moins étrange, mais connu comme étant celui des Reliques de la Mort.

— Ce n'est qu'une légende ! objecta Goyle. Un conte pour enfant !

─ Un conte que tu n'as jamais été capable de lire, railla Parkinson.

─ Silence ! intervint Bletchley. Continue ton exposé Rénatus.

— Si on y regarde de plus près, la Baguette de Sureau, du conte des Trois Frères, existe bel et bien, c'est un fait, affirma le jeune Mangemort. Ceux d'entre nous qui ont connu Potter à Poudlard savent qu'il possédait une Cape d'Invisibilité, or sa famille descend des Peverell, et plus particulièrement d'Ignotus. Quant à la Pierre de Résurrection, elle existe forcément puisque Potter a pu revenir lui-même à la vie !

— Attend, tu es en train de dire…

— Oui Yaxley, Potter est le propriétaire des trois Reliques de la Mort. Du moins, selon mes recherches. Il n'a jamais été vu avec la Baguette de Sureau, sauf lors de son duel face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni avec la Pierre. Il est probable qu'il les ait cachés après la Bataille de Poudlard, Herpo l'Infâme seul sait où !

— Quel rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? répéta Dolohov.

— Si nous proposons au Seigneur des Ténèbres les trois Reliques de la Mort, qui font de vous le Maître de la Mort, je vous laisse imaginer la récompense qu'il nous fera. »

Un léger murmure s'empara de l'assemblée une fois que Rénatus eut terminé. Visiblement, chacun semblait attiré par l'idée des Reliques de la Mort. Bletchley ne fit pas attendre sa réponse et déclara d'une voix forte :

« Parfait ! Rénatus, toi et Dolohov serez chargés de retrouver ces Reliques avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Essayez de vous faire discrets, je ne veux pas que Potter s'aperçoive que nous avons percé un de ses petits secrets… »

Soudain, le silence remplaça la rumeur autour de la table, interrompant Bletchley. Chacun avait entendu un léger pop venant du plafond. Tous tendirent l'oreille, dans le but d'entendre quelque chose. Et ils ne furent pas déçus : d'autres pops suivirent.

Plusieurs sorciers venaient de transplaner à proximité du manoir.

« Changement de programme, informa le leader des Mangemorts. Nous partons immédiatement pour les États-Unis. Afin de nous y rendre plus rapidement, nous transplanerons en Irlande, d'où nous pourrons rejoindre notre destination. Allez-y ! » pressa-t-il lorsque des bruits de pas précipités se rapprochaient dangereusement. « Ne perdez pas de temps !

— Je reste ici ! décréta Rénatus. Ils ne me connaissent pas encore, et je n'ai pas envie que cela commence aujourd'hui. Je peux rester ici pour les espionner de l'intérieur et vous tenir au courant !

— Fais comme tu veux, mais nous, on y va ! »

Rénatus se jeta un Sortilège de Désillusion au moment où la porte de la pièce explosait en des milliers de copeaux de bois. Les Aurors lancèrent leurs sortilèges, mais les Mangemorts ripostèrent immédiatement, afin de couvrir leur retraite. Rénatus contourna le duel et essaya de transplaner, sans succès. Les Aurors avaient lancé un sortilège d'antitransplanage. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que le combat se termine.

Un sortilège Pourfendeur creusa alors un immense trou dans le plafond, qui s'effondra. Les Aurors reculèrent pour ne pas être ensevelis et les Mangemorts en profitèrent pour s'échapper. Rénatus les suivit jusqu'au parc, mais là encore, d'autres sorciers du Ministère les attendaient. Parmi eux, il reconnut son demi-frère et dut faire d'immenses efforts pour ne pas se précipiter lui briser le cou.

Il contourna les combattants, personne ne semblait le remarquer ou faire attention à lui. Les Mangemorts réussirent à forcer le barrage en s'envolant sur des balais. Rénatus les vit disparaître les uns après les autres, dès qu'ils eurent franchi la limite du sort.

Les Aurors cessèrent de lancer des sortilèges et le calme retomba sur le village. Une équipe d'Oubliators arriva pour effacer la mémoire des éventuels témoins Moldus.

Pendant ce temps, les Aurors s'étaient regroupés et semblaient discuter, mais Rénatus ne put saisir l'objet de la conversation. Puis il les vit transplaner les uns après les autres. Il en fit alors de même et arriva chez lui, en plein cœur de Londres. Son départ avait été noyé dans celui des Aurors, on ne pouvait pas remonter sa trace.

Il s'affala sur son fauteuil et alluma la télévision qui se trouvait dans son salon. Elle lui permettait de passer pour un voisin des plus normaux dans son lotissement Moldu. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à l'émission qui passait, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt. Il ne réfléchissait plus qu'à une chose : les Reliques de la Mort.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert leur existence, il avait enfin un moyen pour trouver, attirer et tuer Harry Potter. Il savait que son demi-frère devait éventuellement posséder la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Pierre de Résurrection. Il avait sans doute abandonné la Baguette, car il ne l'utilisait pas, probablement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Dans sa grande loyauté, il l'avait certainement remise dans la tombe de Dumbledore, désormais totalement inaccessible avec tous les sortilèges de protection qui entouraient Poudlard.

Il faudrait donc ruser pour y accéder, peut-être y envoyer un élève à leur solde. Mais qui et comment ? Un détail que Bletchley, ou même Dolohov, pourraient résoudre une fois qu'il leur en aurait fait part. Pour ce qui était de la Pierre et de la Cape, il n'avait qu'une seule alternative : entrer chez Potter par effraction.


	10. Chapter 10 Fin du temps imparti

Chapitre 10 Fin du temps imparti

Harry se trouvait dans le jardin du manoir. La demeure tombait en ruine et seuls ses murs porteurs étaient encore debout. Une partie du toit s'était effondrée, les vitres étaient recouvertes de poussière et de crasse, si bien qu'on ne voyait rien au travers. Le jardin était, quant à lui, envahi par les mauvaises herbes, la pelouse, autrefois entretenue avec soin, ressemblait désormais à une décharge. L'herbe montait jusqu'aux genoux du jeune sorcier et il devait éclairer le sol lorsqu'il avançait pour s'assurer qu'il ne marchait pas sur quelque chose de dangereux.

Plusieurs Aurors étaient rentrés dans le manoir pour essayer de trouver des indices sur les personnes présentes lors de cette réunion et leur destination. D'autres étaient rentrés au Ministère pour faire un rapport et parce qu'il était inutile de concentrer les trois quarts du Bureau des Aurors dans un endroit où il n'y avait aucun Mage Noir. Ron se tenait à côté de lui et tous deux surveillaient l'entrée de la maison.

Des Moldus, curieux, étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'ancienne demeure des Jedusor, mais ils avaient été très vite repoussés par une équipe du Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus. Harry regardait face à lui la colline qui se dessinait de l'autre côté de la vallée. Il distingua une petite route parsemée d'arbres. Il se demandait si les Mangemorts avaient eu le moindre doute de s'être réunis à même pas cinq kilomètres de la dépouille de leur ancien Maître.

Harry se tourna sur sa droite et vit au loin, le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Il sentit un léger pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rappela les terribles évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés.

« C'est là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

— Quoi donc ?

— Que tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui revenir à la vie ? C'est là que le Trophée vous a emmenés, avec Cédric.

— Oui, murmura Harry. Jedusor m'avait attaché à la tombe de son père, et Nagini me tournait autour.

— J'avoue que cet endroit ne m'inspire pas très confiance, admit le rouquin. Je me serais effondré de peur, je n'aurais pas pu le combattre. Je me demande toujours où tu puises ton courage.

— Si je le savais, je ne serai pas terrifié à chaque fois que j'y pense.

— Tu as encore des cauchemars ? s'enquit Ron. Je croyais que ça avait cessé.

— Ça a _presque_ cessé, corrigea Harry. Ça ne m'arrive plus que quelques fois par an, quand je suis fatigué. Mais ma cicatrice ne me brûle plus.

— J'ai quand même du mal à croire que c'est ici que Tu-Sais-Qui est né.

— Il n'est pas né ici Ron, rappela le jeune Auror. Ce sont son père et sa mère qui vivaient là. La maison des Gaunt se trouve de l'autre côté de la vallée. Jedusor est né à Londres, dans l'orphelinat.

— C'est vrai, concéda Ron. Tu y es revenu avant aujourd'hui ?

— Tu veux dire, depuis que j'ai enterré Jedusor ? Non, révéla Harry. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt. Jedusor a été mon ennemi pendant près de dix-sept ans, je ne vais pas me recueillir sur sa tombe. Si je l'ai enterré là-bas, c'est avant tout pour cacher son corps aux Mangemorts. Ils ne penseront pas à le chercher ici…

— Potter ! Weasley ! appela Moore. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici ! Nous rentrons ! »

Leur chef d'équipe disparut dans un léger pop avant même qu'ils n'eurent le temps de contester. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de tourner à leur tour sur eux-mêmes.

Les jours suivant furent parmi les plus tendus que Harry ait jamais passés depuis la chute de Voldemort. La date fatidique s'approchait à grand pas et le sceptre de Mulcahy était aussi prêt d'être retrouvé qu'un Magyar à pointes de devenir affectif. Ospicus était si fébrile qu'il avait eu un malaise et avait été transporté à Sainte-Mangouste pendant une après-midi entière, en observation. Il était revenu le soir même, avec un chaudron rempli de diverses potions, mais toujours aussi grognon.

Kingsley était venu les voir pour prendre des nouvelles, mais lorsque le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors lui avait confié que le sceptre demeurait introuvable, le Ministre était reparti avec la mine encore plus sombre. Harry ne dormait presque plus et passait ses jours et ses nuits au Bureau des Aurors pour tenter de trouver un petit indice sur l'endroit où les Mangemorts avaient transplané.

On avait retrouvé leur trace en Irlande, mais ils s'étaient par la suite évaporés dans la nature. Les frontières étaient si bien surveillées qu'il était impossible à une fourmi de les franchir sans se faire repérer. Les Vampires, quant à eux, avaient été vus récemment en France et en Allemagne et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver sur le territoire britannique par leurs propres moyens. L'Unité d'intervention des Briscards était en alerte maximale sur tous les points de passage possible.

La tension au sein de la population était montée d'un cran et le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques travaillait d'arrache-pied dans tout le pays pour réparer les dégâts causés par des sorciers trop inquiets. Ron était arrivé un matin en disant qu'Hermione avait dû assister à plus d'une dizaine de séances du Magenmagot en une seule journée, pour traiter seulement des cas de violation du Secret Magique.

Gwenvael, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, avait demandé à tous les départements sous ses ordres d'empêcher à tout prix une émeute. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était sans doute l'approche de la fin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard – les examens des BUSES avaient déjà commencé – et le retour de plusieurs centaines d'enfants chez eux.

Plusieurs matchs de Quidditch avaient été annulés en raison de débordements des spectateurs sur le terrain – un Attrapeur avait même été rendu aveugle par un sortilège de Conjonctivite – et d'autres incidents s'étaient produits sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Puis le jour arriva, la fin de l'ultimatum. Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin-là de son lit de camp, il sentit ses entrailles se tortiller en tous sens. Ron, à côté de lui, avait le visage blême. L'atmosphère dans le Bureau des Aurors était froide et lourde, beaucoup des nouvelles recrues sursautaient au moindre bruit trop violent et passaient le reste du temps à trembler.

Ospicus s'était enfermé dans son bureau dès son arrivée, quelques minutes plus tôt, et n'en était plus ressorti. Harry espéra que Ginny se trouvait à l'abri et en sécurité et il vit sur le visage de son ami qu'il pensait la même chose pour Hermione. On alluma le poste de radio, attendant la nouvelle fatidique.

L'horloge sonna midi précise lorsqu'une voix s'éleva du poste de radio. Une voix que tous reconnurent.

« Je suis le Roi des Vampires Klaus Günter Rosenkranz », se présenta la voix d'un ton très faible, à peine audible. « Je m'adresse à vous, sorciers, pour vous annoncer que la date butoir de mon ultimatum vient d'expirer. Vous ne nous avez toujours pas remis le sceptre de Mulcahy en mains propres, j'en déduis donc que vous l'avez toujours avec vous et que vous le gardez précieusement.

« Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'autoriser mes sujets à intervenir afin de le récupérer dans les plus brefs délais. Je suis désolé d'en arriver de telles extrémités, mais vous m'y obligez. Je fais cela pour la survie de notre ordre.

« Si vous nous rendez le sceptre avant que le nombre de victimes ne soit trop élevé, j'ordonnerai à mes sujets d'arrêter immédiatement et de revenir. Mais je tiens à vous préciser qu'ils ont reçu l'ordre de retrouver le sceptre de Mulcahy par tous les moyens possibles… keuf… keuf…

« J'espère que… que vous saurez vous montrer intelligents et… que cette nouv… keuf… keuf… nouvelle guerre entre nos deux peuples se termine… le plus vite… Merc… de… m'a… m'aaaaa…

La phrase de Rosenkranz se termina dans un long soupir inaudible. Tous les Aurors se lancèrent des regards apeurés, personne ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait – ou du moins, le redoutant. La communication avait-elle été interrompue ? Le Roi des Vampires semblait faible, était-il gravement malade ? Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment devant la longue attente qui suivit la déclaration de Rosenkranz.

Le présentateur n'avait toujours pas repris la parole, ce qui signifiait que les Vampires cherchaient encore à communiquer. Soudain, on entendit une nouvelle respiration, plus bestiale, plus rapide et sans doute plus jeune.

« Bonjour », déclara la nouvelle voix d'un ton grave et assuré. « Je m'appelle Walter Viktor Kontschak. Je vous annonce que le Roi des Vampires Rosenkranz vient de mourir. Le vol de notre sceptre l'a terriblement affaibli et en voilà le résultat.

« En tant que nouveau Roi des Vampires selon nos lois, je vous tiens comme responsables de la mort de notre Roi bien aimé. En conséquence de vos actes, nous vous déclarons une guerre qui ne prendra fin que lorsque nous aurons retrouvé le sceptre de Mulcahy et fait payer ce lourd tribut ! Nos soldats sont déjà en route vers votre pays !

« Au revoir ! »

La communication fut interrompue – le présentateur reprit la parole d'un air très peu rassuré – et le silence était total dans le Bureau des Aurors. Chacun avait clairement entendu la déclaration de ce Kontschak. Il semblait beaucoup moins enclin que son prédécesseur au dialogue et il était, de toute évidence, bien plus belliqueux.

Ospicus sortit de son bureau quelques instants plus tard, un bout de parchemin dans sa main droite.

« Que toutes nos unités disponibles se rendent immédiatement à Plymouth ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit que personne ne réagissait à ses directives.

Harry vit les Aurors disparaître les uns après les autres. Quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras et il se sentit immédiatement emporté dans les méandres du transplanage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait sur une place. En se retournant, il vit que c'était Moore qui l'avait attrapé. Ron se tenait juste à côté. Un peu plus loin, il distingua Goodlight et Dean.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il à Moore.

— Sur Guildhall Square, révéla celui-ci. Dépêchez-vous, les Vampires nous ont sûrement envahi à partir d'ici, c'est le point de notre frontière le plus faible. Et le seul endroit où le soleil est caché par des nuages.

— Mais… et les Briscards ? s'intrigua Dean.

— Si Ospicus nous a envoyés ici, c'est qu'ils doivent être débordés, ou pire », confia Moore d'un air sombre.

À peine avait-il dit ces mots, qu'un cri perçant déchira l'atmosphère, faisant voler en éclat les vitres des immeubles qui les entouraient. En quelques secondes, ils étaient recouverts de débris de verre. Harry vit la panique gagner les personnes tout autour de lui et comprit que beaucoup devaient être des Moldus. Il vit d'autres Aurors se précipiter en direction de l'Ouest, sur Royal Parade. Au milieu de la foule, il repéra également quelques Briscards, reconnaissables à leurs longues capes de terrain.

Le jeune Auror suivit son chef d'équipe dans le chaos. Ils n'eurent à courir que quelques dizaines de mètres avant de tomber nez à nez avec une horde de Vampires, qu'affrontait déjà une escouade de Briscards. Harry vit les créatures magiques se jeter sur les passants, plantant leurs longs crocs dans le cou des pauvres victimes. D'autres grimpaient sur les parois des immeubles et entraient par les fenêtres, les faisant éclater d'un simple coup de poing. Il fut témoin également des personnes passant à travers ces mêmes fenêtres, visiblement terrifiées, puis rattrapées au vol par un Vampire qui venait de faire un bond prodigieux, avant d'être envoyées à l'autre bout de la rue, s'encastrer dans une vitrine.

Harry sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer une avalanche de sortilèges qui vinrent se joindre à ceux des sorciers déjà présents. Au comble de l'horreur, Harry vit une jeune sorcière en formation se faire désintégrer, recouvrant de sang, de chair et d'organes tous ceux à côté d'elle.

« Lancez-vous un sortilège de Têtenbulle ! lui hurla Moore pour couvrir le vacarme. Le cri du Vampire est encore plus dangereux que celui de la Mandragore ! Ça vous évitera de finir comme elle, ajouta-t-il en pointant le corps sanguinolent, mais vous risquez sans doute de sombrer dans un coma profond ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas demander une nouvelle fois. Les Vampires avaient une force surhumaine, certains faisaient voler plusieurs sorciers d'un seul coup, d'autres se mouvaient à une telle vitesse qu'il avait du mal à les suivre. Il se rapprocha de Ron et chacun couvrit les arrières de l'autre.

Le chaos était insupportable. La dernière fois que Harry avait vu une chose semblable, c'était lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Il essaya d'atteindre tous les Vampires qu'il voyait, mais ceux-ci évitèrent tous ses sortilèges. Ron semblait avoir la même difficulté. D'après ce que Harry avait pu compter, il n'y avait que huit Vampires, contre presque une centaine de sorciers du Ministère.

Des cadavres jonchaient les rues, certains se relevant parfois, transformés en Vampires. La police Moldue arriva alors, sirènes hurlante et essaya d'appréhender les causes du chaos. Un des Vampires utilisa sa force surhumaine pour faire écrouler un immeuble entier sur les pauvres voitures de polices, qui disparurent sous les décombres.

Soudain, Harry vit une des créatures sur un toit et essaya de l'atteindre. Celle-ci le remarqua et sauta dans sa direction. Le cri que Harry poussa attira Ron et les Aurors autour d'eux. Le Vampire, encore en l'air, reçut plus d'une dizaine de sortilèges de Stupéfixion et s'écroula au sol dans un grand bruit mat. Il se releva cependant après quelques secondes et se jeta sur eux.

Harry transplana par réflexe derrière lui. Celui-ci continua sur sa lancée et sauta sur Ron. La violence du choc le fit tomber à terre et glisser sur plusieurs mètres. Sa longue cape rouge se déchira par endroit.

« RON ! » hurl-t-il.

Le jeune Auror se jeta sur le dos du Vampire, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à mordre son ami, les lèvres perlées de sang. La créature sanguinaire se leva, soulevant Harry fortement agrippé autour de son cou. Il le secoua violemment, pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, mais le jeune sorcier tint bon.

Le Vampire lui attrapa alors les deux bras et les écarta sans peine, alors que Harry les serrait de toutes ses forces. Il sentit ses os craquer douloureusement et lâcha d'un coup son emprise. La créature, le tenant par les bras, l'envoya s'écraser contre une voiture. Il eut le souffle coupé et s'effondra au sol. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, mais son adversaire lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya un peu plus loin.

Allongé sur le dos, chaque partie de son corps lui faisant souffrir le martyr, Harry regarda le Vampire s'approcher lentement de lui puis ouvrir la bouche. Harry put voir en détail la rangée de longues dents, d'où gouttait un liquide transparent qui se mêlait au sang des précédentes victimes. Dans un ultime effort, le jeune Aurore leva sa baguette et hurla :

« _Silencio _! »

Le Vampire reçut le sortilège en pleine gueule, mais continua à prendre son souffle. Harry entendit alors un bruit strident, lui brisant les tympans. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles – le geste lui décrocha un hurlement de douleur – pour les protéger. Le monstre sanguinaire se tut. Visiblement, le sortilège de Mutisme couplé avec celui de Têtenbulle semblait amoindrir considérablement les effets du cri des Vampires, ce qui ne le rendait pas moins terrifiant.

Voyant que ses proies étaient toujours bien vivantes, le Vampire s'approcha encore plus et se baissa, près de la gorge de Harry. Celui-ci essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de la gueule du Vampire, mais son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. La créature ouvrit sa gueule béante. Le jeune Auror ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire. Il essaya de lutter, mais son corps refusait de bouger.

Il allait perdre Ginny… Il ne pourrait pas voir son fils… ni plus aucun de ses amis. Il deviendrait un Vampire et serait condamné à l'éternité.

Soudain, dans un éclair fulgurant, il se rappela une légende qu'il avait entendue, du temps où il était chez les Dursley. La seule façon de tuer un Vampire. Il réussit à saisir sa baguette posée près de lui et tenta de lancer un sortilège. Mais son bourreau tenait fermement sa gorge, au point de le faire suffoquer.

Harry n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il pensa alors très fort à ce qu'il voulait faire et lança un sortilège informulé. Soudain, plusieurs gousses d'ails le recouvrirent, juste avant que le Vampire ne le morde. Ce-dernier se recula brusquement, visiblement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de sentir. L'odeur lui était si désagréable qu'il trébucha en reculant. Harry se retourna et observa le Vampire s'asphyxier à l'odeur de l'ail et essayer de reculer, en rampant, dans le but de s'éloigner de cette odeur visiblement mortelle pour lui.

Harry vit alors une silhouette rousse à la cape déchirée se pencher au-dessus de la créature suffocante à terre. La douleur flouta sa vue, mais il reconnut Ron, qui agitait sa baguette et fit apparaître un long objet pointu. Il l'attrapa et le planta dans le dos du Vampire avant de le retirer. Celui-ci se retourna, visiblement furieux.

La douleur lui avait donné la force de réagir à l'attaque, oubliant l'odeur de l'ail. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ron planta le pieu en plein dans le cœur du Vampire, dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Puis Ron lâcha le pieu et se précipita vers son ami. Pendant ce temps, le Vampire tomba à genoux puis sur le dos. Il était mort.

« Harry ! Reste avec moi !

— Merci Ron…, réussit à articuler Harry, sentant que sa gorge devait elle aussi être endommagée.

— Évite de parler pour le moment ! Ta gorge est à moitié écrasée ! Mais c'est toi le génie », ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un de ses grands sourires. « Personne n'avait pensé à l'ail ! On a réussi à en repousser quelques-uns, mais apparemment, ils peuvent s'en protéger. Je vais essayer de t'arranger pour que tu puisses te mettre à l'abri. »

Ron pointa sa baguette vers les différentes blessures de Harry, faisant apparaître des atèles. Puis, il l'attrapa avec précaution et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Ils avancèrent sur quelques mètres, entrant dans un bâtiment. Harry eut le temps de voir que les Vampires et les sorciers du Ministère se faisaient face, chacun des deux groupes séparés par une trentaine de mètres.

Les créatures magiques étaient tenues en respect grâce à l'odeur émise par un immense tas de gousses d'ail. Harry les vit s'agiter fébrilement, essayant de trouver une faille. De leur côté, Aurors et Briscards tentaient de les neutraliser, mais leurs sortilèges se perdaient dans le vide ou n'avaient aucun effet.

Soudain, les Vampires s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Les sorciers en profitèrent pour lancer une nouvelle salve de sortilèges, mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent à seulement un mètre de leur cible. Les créatures sanguinaires semblaient être en pleine concentration et aucun objet envoyé, ni aucun sortilège, ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre. C'était comme si une barrière d'énergie les protégeait.

Sans préavis, ils ouvrirent tous les yeux en même temps et prirent une grande inspiration, avant d'expirer violemment. Tout ce qui se trouvait sur le passage de leur souffle fut littéralement balayé. Les gousses d'ails furent envoyées à l'autre bout de la rue, et sortirent même du champ de vision de Harry. Les sorciers se protégèrent du vent violent, mais furent à leur tour balayés et envoyés plusieurs mètres plus loin. Tous les débris de la rue, aussi lourds fussent-ils, subirent le même sort. Les sorciers au sol se jetèrent sur le côté pour éviter d'être écrasés, mais certains furent trop lents.

C'est alors que Harry vit Moore et plusieurs autres Aurors se lever péniblement et résister face au souffle violent. Ils pointèrent leur baguette dans la direction des Vampires et soudain, le vent sembla faiblir. Puis lentement, il changea de direction pour se diriger à présent vers les créatures magiques. Mais celles-ci ne semblèrent pas affectées par le vent violent qui les assaillait et faisait voler tout ce qui se trouvait derrière elles.

Alors qu'ils préparaient une nouvelle attaque, les nuages au-dessus de la ville se dissipèrent lentement, laissant apparaître l'astre Roi. Harry vit les premiers Vampires exposés se contorsionner de douleur. Leur peau blanche brûlait sous l'action des rayons lumineux. Des coups de soleil rougeoyant, puis des cloques apparurent sur leur peau, avant que des lambeaux entiers ne se détachent et tombent sur le sol.

Puis, très rapidement, les Vampires tombèrent à terre, inertes. Leur peau brûlait totalement, se détachant de leur corps et laissant apparaître les muscles et les os. Eux-aussi brûlèrent lentement, laissant apparaître d'autres organes, qui se déversèrent sur le bitume avant de brûler à leur tour. L'odeur et la vue de ce spectacle donnèrent des nausées à Harry, ainsi qu'à Ron, et aucun ne put retenir son petit-déjeuner.

Les Vampires n'ayant pas encore été exposés s'enfuirent en s'enfonçant dans le sol ou en transplanant. Les sorciers du Ministère encore au sol se levèrent lentement, prenant appui sur les murs ou les débris près d'eux. Ron aida Harry à se lever et tous deux sortirent dans la rue. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des Vampires.

« Que les blessés soient immédiatement amenés à Ste-Mangouste ! ordonna Moore. Prévenez le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques de venir sur les lieux le plus rapidement possible, il faut réparer tous ces dégâts et effacer la mémoire des témoins !

« Rox, va faire un rapport à Ospicus, qu'il comprenne bien à qui nous avons affaire. Les autres, sécurisez la ville, assurez-vous qu'il n'y ait pas un Vampire qui se soit mis à l'abri. »

Tous s'acquittèrent de leur mission sans discuter. Les Briscards s'activèrent de leur côté, regroupant les cadavres restants des Vampires ou des sorciers ayant été mordus – les achevant pour éviter une transformation. Les Aurors s'occupèrent des blessés non contaminés. Harry attendit qu'un Portoloin l'emmène à Ste-Mangouste. Le sien était un rétroviseur arraché d'une voiture. Ron l'aida à l'attraper et tous deux disparurent dans une lumière bleue.

« JE VEUX LE VOIR ! exigea une voix féminine.

— Mrs Potter, je regrette, s'interposa une voix grave. Votre mari a été gravement blessé et…

— JE ME FICHE DE VOTRE DIAGNOSTIC ! vociféra la femme. JE NE SAURAI QU'IL VA BIEN QU'UNE FOIS QUE JE L'AURAI VU ! »

Les bruits venaient du couloir. Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'y parvint pas. Il sentit quelqu'un se lever sur sa gauche, puis une porte s'ouvrit.

« Ginny, intima la voix de Ron, calme-toi, tu veux ? Tu vas finir par réveiller tout l'hôpital.

— Je veux le voir ! répéta-t-elle.

— Je refuse, intervint le médicomage. Potter a besoin de repos et ce n'est pas avec une femme excitée comme une dragonne couvant ses œufs que cela va l'aider à guérir !

— Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? s'indigna Ginny. Vous voulez vraiment voir ce que ça fait quand je suis énervée ?

— Ginny, calme-toi… »

Un BANG sonore retentit, faisant sursauter Harry. Il avait les yeux parfaitement ouverts à présent. On lui avait ôté ses lunettes et il ne voyait qu'une vague silhouette se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur un couloir lumineux. La pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans le noir, ou presque. Une faible lueur répandait des ombres rassurantes.

« Ginny, tu vas m'obliger à te faire sortir d'ici.

— Je suis sa femme ! insista-t-elle. J'ai le droit de le voir !

— Oui, mais calme-toi, s'il te plait, supplia Ron. Harry est très fatigué… Il est même complètement lessivé ! Ça fait plus de huit heures qu'il dort.

— Comment il va ? s'enquit Ginny d'une voix impérieuse.

— Je te laisse entrer, si tu me promets d'être calme…

— C'est à moi de…, commença la voix grave.

— Il s'agit de Harry Potter ! interrompit Ron. Si sa femme souhaite le voir, elle en a parfaitement le droit !

— Le fait qu'il s'agisse de Potter ne lui donne pas des privilèges ! rétorqua celui qui devait être le médicomage.

— Vous préférez la laisser dehors et provoquer un scandale ou la laisser entrer voir son mari ? proposa Ron. Pour être son frère depuis vingt-quatre ans, je vous conseille la deuxième option. »

Le médicomage eut un léger grognement et Harry le vit se retourner et disparaître. Les deux silhouettes entrèrent dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Merci Ron. Je suis tellement inquiète », confessa Ginny d'une voix plus calme, mais d'où transparaissait la tension. « Hermione est venue me prévenir que les Vampires vous avaient attaqués et que Harry avait été envoyé à Ste-Mangouste.

— Tu pourras donc lui faire part de tes sentiments une fois que tu te seras retournée. »

Harry vit la plus petite silhouette se retourner et un cri perçant s'en suivit. Puis, la silhouette se précipita vers lui et le serra fort. Si fort, qu'il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Ginny jouait dans le Quidditch professionnel, et un entretien physique régulier était à la base de son entraînement, ce qui lui avait conféré une certaine force. Cependant, les blessures de Harry le rendirent beaucoup plus sensible que d'habitude.

« Oh ! Pardon Harry ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

— Ce n'est pas grave Ginny », fit Harry en se massant les côtes. « Je vais mieux.

— C'est un miracle que tu aies survécu, vieux », déclara Ron en lui donnant ses lunettes. « J'ai cru que tu allais y rester ! Ces Vampires sont vraiment coriaces.

— J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, se lamenta Ginny. Qu'aurais-je dit à notre futur bébé sinon ? Orphelin avant même la naissance. Je savais que j'aurais dû t'empêcher de faire Auror !

— Ginny, essaya de rassurer Harry, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne pouvais pas ! Il y a encore beaucoup de Mangemorts en liberté et je dois aider Kingsley à rétablir la paix. Tant qu'il y en aura, notre Communauté ne sera jamais tranquille.

« Et puis, ces Vampires ne sont pas si terrifiants que ça ! plaisanta-t-il. Jedusor était bien plus coriace ! Je vous rappelle qu'il m'a tué.

— Il n'en reste pas moins que je ne me suis jamais fait autant de soucis, révéla Ginny. Au moins, lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, Hermione et Ron étaient là.

— J'étais là aujourd'hui aussi ! s'exclama Ron, faussement indigné. Je les ai combattus aussi !

— Hermione est plus douée que toi en duel…

— C'est pour ça que je suis devenu Auror, expliqua Ron, et elle non. Je ne peux que devenir aussi bon qu'elle, je dois me ménager. En tout cas, bon retour parmi nous ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry. « Tu étais si salement amoché que les médicomages ne savaient pas par quoi commencer.

— J'ai déjà connu pire, assura Harry. Rappelez-vous d'un prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui savait aussi bien se servir de sa baguette qu'un elfe de maison sait désobéir. »

Tous rirent au souvenir de Lockhart, qui avait fait perdre à Harry tous les os de son bras droit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Hermione. Elle portait des fleurs, qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table de nuit. Puis elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et serra fort son mari dans ses bras. Elle avait la mine grave, ce qui inquiéta Harry.

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione ?

— Les Vampires, répondit-elle. Ils ont fait un carnage. Pendant que vous étiez à Plymouth, ils ont attaqué Southampton. Gwenvael a envoyé la Brigade de Police Magique, puisque tous les Aurors et les Briscards étaient avec vous. Ils ont réussi à les repousser, mais on a eu de nombreuses pertes, ils ne sont pas entraînés à ça.

« Sans compter que les Vampires ont massacré tous les enfants d'un orphelinat. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à les transformer, ils les ont juste massacrés. Ernie et Michael sont venus me voir pour me confier que ça avait été une véritable boucherie. Un pur miracle que le soleil se soit levé, sinon ils auraient été décimés. »

Puis Hermione s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Ron, visiblement troublée par l'horreur de l'évènement. Ginny attrapa la main de Harry et la serra fort. Celui-ci se retourna et vit que sa femme ne pleurait pas, mais elle aussi était horrifiée.

De son côté, Harry se demanda comment le Ministère allait pouvoir repousser les Vampires tout en recherchant le sceptre de Mulcahy.


	11. Chapter 11 Aux petits soins

Chapitre 11 Aux petits soins

Harry Potter était reconnu dans le monde entier par un signe très distinctif : sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, vestige d'un sort dont il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs. Mais ceci était également le symbole de sa première victoire sur Lord Voldemort. Partout où il allait, les sorciers se retournaient pour le regarder, fixant cette cicatrice.

Bien sûr, au début, Harry avait été surpris, mais au fur et à mesure, il s'énervait facilement dès que les gens le dévisageaient ainsi. Mais cette cicatrice, aujourd'hui, n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Car en effet, Harry Potter était aussi connu pour s'attirer irrémédiablement des ennuis et certains avaient été plus cuisants que d'autres. Il ne comptait plus toutes les fois où il avait été blessé et qu'il avait reçu un nouveau lot de cicatrices.

En plein sur son torse, se trouvait la marque laissée par le médaillon de Serpentard lorsque Nagini avait essayé de l'étouffer. Hermione avait dû utiliser un sortilège de découpe pour pouvoir retirer le médaillon. Ce même serpent l'avait mordu profondément au bras, et la trace de la morsure était encore visible. En cinquième année, il s'était écorché la main en écrivant inlassablement les mêmes mots, qui s'étaient gravés dans sa chair. Et ce n'était que les traces visibles : il avait perdu tous les os de son bras droit en deuxième année et, grâce à l'ancien Phénix de Dumbledore, un bon nombre de ses blessures n'avaient laissé aucune trace.

Mais Harry se souvenait de chacune d'entre elles, des circonstances dans lesquelles elles avaient été marquées et comment il s'en était sorti. Pourtant, malgré tout son lot de blessures et de cicatrices en tout genre, c'était la première fois que Harry était accueilli comme patient à Ste-Mangouste.

Bien sûr, il avait assez visité l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour en dessiner les plans de mémoire et il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'entrer dans le Saint des saints de la médicomagie cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir quelques réticences à se trouver allongé sur un lit à porter une robe de chambre qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses, laissant ses bras à découvert.

Les premiers jours avaient été parmi les plus pénibles qu'il ait à endurer : presque tout le personnel de l'hôpital était venu le voir, l'étudier sous tous les angles, dans le prétexte d'un examen à passer. Harry allait leur répondre où ils pouvaient se mettre leurs analyses lorsque son médicomage responsable, un certain William Volenlaire, mis tous ses « collègues » hors de sa chambre à l'aide d'un magnifique sortilège de Chauve-Furie.

Ginny apprécia beaucoup le geste du médicomage et vint à son aide pour congédier les plus résistants. Sa célébrité avait visiblement de beaux jours devant elle. Harry était désormais habitué aux personnes qui se retournaient dans la rue à son passage – Rox Klein s'en serait d'ailleurs bien passé – et cela arrivait de moins en moins.

Mais de temps à autre, un petit garçon ou une petite fille, venait tout de même lui demander un autographe. Et il ne pouvait refuser devant le regard attendrissant et aimant du parent qui accompagnait le jeune enfant. Ron et Hermione avaient, eux aussi, eu droit à ce désagrément, mais Ron était le seul à y prendre plaisir.

Bien sûr, en bon Celui-qui-ne-meurt-pas, Harry dut également affronter la presse lors de son séjour à Ste-Mangouste, celle-ci s'inquiétant de savoir si le Survivant allait « mettre un terme à sa légende ». Volenlaire dut repousser les journalistes, essayant de leur faire comprendre que son patient avait besoin de repos. La presse avait interprété cela à sa façon, et la Une du lendemain faisait état de « la mort programmée de l'Élu ».

D'après Hermione, qui avait été la première à lui rendre visite à ce moment, Mrs Weasley avait envoyé tellement de Beuglantes à l'égard des différents journaux que les sortilèges qui dissimulaient l'existence de leur centre d'édition avaient été dépassés. Les Oubliators avaient été envoyés immédiatement sur place, les Moldus ne comprenant pas d'où pouvaient provenir ses « voix » aux propos des plus crus. Bien sûr, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie envoya une lettre au Terrier, priant de cesser ce harcèlement au plus vite.

Malgré la gravité de la chose, Harry en avait bien ri.

Dix jours après son admission, Volenlaire entra dans la chambre alors que Harry venait de terminer son déjeuner. Ron et Moore se trouvaient également là.

« Mr Potter, salua le médicomage en refermant la porte derrière lui.

— Guérisseur Volenlaire, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

— Vous êtes un cas médical assez prisé, avoua le médicomage, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Vous êtes une légende vivante ici. En plus de vos innombrables blessures, vous avez survécu par deux fois au Sortilège de la Mort. Je comprends l'intérêt que vous portent mes collègues. Mais vous êtes avant tout mon patient et mon devoir est de prendre soin de vous.

— Cela fait deux semaines que je suis ici, fit remarquer Harry, et c'est maintenant que vous me dites ça ? J'aimerais plutôt savoir quand je pourrai rejoindre ma femme.

— Bientôt, assura Volenlaire. Mr Weasley vous a amené ici dans un état critique, il faut le dire. Multiples fractures des bras et des jambes, cage thoracique en partie enfoncée et gorge quasiment broyée… Je connaissais les pratiques brutales des Vampires, mais si je ne connaissais pas votre histoire, Mr Potter, j'aurais tendance à dire que vous aimez vous mettre dans les situations périlleuses.

— Dites-moi qu'il va pouvoir réintégrer le Bureau, demanda Moore. Je ne me vois pas annoncer au Directeur que notre meilleur élément est indisponible, deux mois après son affectation.

— Il ne faut pas exagérer, ironisa Ron. Des Survivants, ça se remplace. Paraît qu'il y en a toute une tripotée qui n'attend que de faire ses preuves ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Harry qui grimaça très vite de douleur. En effet, peu après la victoire de Harry sur Lord Voldemort, le Département des Mystères avait été assailli par des voyants affirmant avoir eu de réelles prophéties sur d'éventuels nouveaux Élus à naître et permettant d'instaurer une nouvelle Ère de Lumière.

Harry avait refusé tout commentaire, Hermione avait fait tout un discours dédaigneux lors d'un repas au Terrier et Kingsley avait dû doubler les effectifs pour pouvoir traiter toutes les demandes. Dean avait confié que Parvati avait eu le triple de la charge de travail habituelle.

Évidemment, aucune ne s'était avérée exacte, ni même crédible – les trois-quarts des voyants ne savait même pas écrire le mot divination correctement – et le Ministère avait décidé d'infliger des amendes à tout charlatan qui abusait de la bonne foi. Très vite, le nombre de prophétie avait diminué et celles faisant état d'un nouvel Élu avaient même disparu.

Au cours de sa septième année à Poudlard, Harry avait également entendu parler de la nouvelle tendance du professeur Trelawney, qui n'était plus de prédire une mort précoce, mais une destinée cachée. La dernière en date, à en croire Lavande, concernait un pauvre élève de quatrième année qui était censé réunir plusieurs crânes de cristal avant une date future sous peine de destruction de l'humanité. Le pauvre adolescent sursautait à présent dès qu'il entendait le bruit du cristal.

« Je vous rassure, reprit le médicomage, notre Survivant restera parmi nous et pourra continuer sa fonction d'Auror dès qu'il aura pris du repos. Vos blessures ont laissé de lourdes séquelles sur votre organisme. J'ai réussi à soigner les plus graves, mais je vous déconseille d'en faire trop pendant les prochains jours.

« Votre gorge vous fera encore mal pendant trois jours maximum, et vous ne pourrez crier à pleins poumons que d'ici deux semaines, dans le meilleur des cas. Vos bras et vos jambes s'en sont bien remis, mais évitez de faire un sport trop intensif les prochains jours. Je vous déconseille d'utiliser le balai, il faut que vos jambes puissent se réadapter rapidement à la gravité. Quant à votre torse, je demanderai à votre merveilleuse femme de ne pas vous serrer trop fort pendant un petit moment.

— Donc je suis guéri, mais je dois faire attention ? résuma Harry.

— Ce sont les grandes lignes, confirma Volenlaire. Je pense que vous pourrez pleinement profiter de vos capacités dans trois semaines. Je recommande qu'il n'aille pas sur le terrain pendant cette période, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Moore.

— C'est vous le guérisseur.

— Ah ! Mr Weasley ! Je déconseille également à Mr Potter de se rendre dans votre magasin durant les prochains jours, ainsi que d'éviter d'utiliser un de vos merveilleux produits. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à jouer avec l'un de vos magnifiques Cognards Frapetout.

— Je ne travaille plus avec mon frère depuis quelques années déjà », rappela Ron.

En effet, Ron avait rejoint son frère George après la Bataille de Poudlard pour l'aider à surmonter la perte de Fred. Le benjamin avait été d'un très grand secours auprès de son aîné, qui était alors tombé dans une grave dépression. Ron avait aidé George à remonter légèrement la pente, en l'aidant à s'occuper du magasin Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Petit à petit, George avait repris goût à la vie, mais il avait irrémédiablement perdu une partie de lui-même à la mort de Fred. Ses blagues étaient moins spontanées, il lui arrivait d'être taciturne et son regard était moins joyeux qu'au temps où lui et son frère faisaient les quatre cent coups.

Ron avait, pendant toute une année, essayé de remplacer Fred, ce qu'il ne pouvait de toute évidence jamais réussir. Mais au prix d'efforts longs et pénibles – Harry l'avait vu une fois avoir une crise de nerfs – il avait réussi à faire rire son frère. Le George qu'ils avaient tous connu était en partie revenu et c'était avec une joie équivoque qu'il avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Angelina.

Ron était resté avec eux quelques temps, pour s'assurer que George pouvait se passer de lui. Bien sûr, la cohabitation avec Angelina avait eu quelques prises de becs, mais très vite Ron avait compris que les deux amants partageaient un amour commun et qu'ils pouvaient apporter ce qui manquait à l'autre. Ron avait donc tiré sa révérence et avait rejoint Poudlard pour passer ses ASPICS.

Cependant, comme il était arrivé à la rentrée des vacances de Noël, Hermione l'avait fait travailler « comme un Elfe de maison » pour qu'il se remette au niveau et puisse passer ses examens. Il les avait tous réussis avec la mention Efforts Exceptionnels et avait ainsi pu poster sa candidature au Bureau des Aurors, où il avait été accepté après un entretien avec Ospicus.

Sa mère avait été si fière de lui qu'elle lui avait offert un nouveau balai lorsque Ron avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'Académie d'Apprentissage des Aurors. Depuis, il avait un petit peu levé le pied, mais avait continué à travailler régulièrement. Sa seule véritable fausse note était le fameux exercice où Ron avait dû se dissimuler de Harry.

Sa chevelure non métamorphosée l'avait trahi et lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, il était déjà trop tard. Tout le monde savait que Dean n'était aucunement responsable de ce faux pas, mais Ron avait toujours prétendu le contraire.

« Au temps pour moi, s'excusa Volenlaire. Faites néanmoins passer le message.

— Quand pourrai-je sortir ? s'enquit Harry.

— Je vous garde encore jusqu'à demain matin, concéda le médicomage. Après, ce qu'il adviendra de vous ne dépendra plus de moi. »

Sur ces mots, le médicomage sortit de la chambre, laissant les trois Aurors seuls dans la pièce. Le silence se fit pesant, mais Moore le rompit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. Ospicus attend toujours vos rapports », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des deux autres. « Il semblerait que cette première attaque des Vampires ait dévoilé certaines lacunes de notre côté.

— Je n'appellerais pas ça des lacunes, maugréa Ron. C'est carrément un ravin !

— Peu importe, trancha Moore. On déplore plusieurs victimes, en plus des civils présents déjà sur place. Nous savons que nous avons réussi à en tuer deux, mais c'est bien maigre. Potter, vous pouvez remercier votre bonne étoile, il y a peu de personnes qui survivent à un affrontement au corps à corps avec un Vampire.

« Je vous donne rendez-vous demain après-midi, à votre bureau. Cette affaire est loin d'être terminée. »

Moore se leva de sa chaise et sortit à son tour de la chambre. À peine eut-il mit la main sur la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître Mrs Weasley, Andromeda Tonks et, à leurs pieds, Ted Lupin, tout juste âgé de six ans. Moore s'écarta pour laisser passer le petit garçon et les deux grands-mères, puis salua Harry d'un signe de tête et quitta la salle. Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Harry eut une nouvelle grimace de douleur lorsque son filleul sauta sur son lit et l'enlaça très fort. Il fit cependant signe aux deux sorcières qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et rendit son étreinte à Ted.

« Alors Teddy, comment ça va ? demanda Harry.

— Mamie m'a dit que tu étais allé chez les guérisseurs ! raconta le jeune garçon. J'ai cru que tu avais étais mangé par un dragon !

— Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois mangé par un dragon ?

— Parce qu'oncle Charlie m'a dit qu'on allait voir les guérisseurs que si on était mangé par un dragon ! révéla le petit garçon, dont les cheveux se teintèrent en bleu.

— Je t'ai dit de ne pas croire tout ce que te racontait Charlie, se voulut rassurante Andromeda. Tu sais très bien qu'il adore te mener en bateau.

— Tu vois bien que je suis en un seul morceau, renchérit Harry, et que je ne suis pas brûlé. Rassuré ?

— Mais alors pourquoi tu es chez les guérisseurs ? » s'inquiéta Ted dans toute l'innocence que son âge procurait.

Le silence tomba rapidement dans la chambre et Ted teint ses cheveux en vert fluo, signe qu'il pensait avoir fait une bêtise. Les deux sorcières se lancèrent des regards entendus, mais ce fut Ron qui intervint le premier.

« Tu connais la soif légendaire de ton parrain pour le risque ? interrogea-t-il.

— Euh… oui, répondit le garçon d'une toute petite voix.

— Et bien il a décidé ce matin que sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie de Poudlard et essayer de transplaner avant de s'écraser au sol était une bonne expérience à tenter ! expliqua Ron. Bien sûr, il s'est lamentablement manqué et j'ai encore dû intervenir pour éviter qu'il ne se casse quelque chose. Je me demande ce que tu ferais si je n'étais pas là.

— Sans doute les joies de Ste-Mangouste », assura Harry en remerciant Ron d'un regard. « Tu as compris Teddy ? Ne t'avise jamais à refaire ce que ton idiot de parrain essaye de faire.

— Compris ! » assura Ted d'un ton jovial.

Tous rirent devant la déclaration de Ted, dont les cheveux redevinrent bleus. Le petit garçon resta silencieux quelques instants, surpris, puis rejoignit les autres. Ginny et Hermione choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? questionna Ginny. Mon mari ose rire en mon absence ?

— Des Chauve-Furies se perdent, marmonna Ron.

— Ginny, il faut que tu l'acceptes, taquina Harry. Il m'arrive d'avoir une vie à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

— Une vie dont, de toute évidence, il n'a que faire, railla Ron. Je vous le jure : il suffit que je le lâche des yeux quelques secondes et voilà qu'il finit à Ste-Mangouste ! Bientôt, va falloir que je reste à côté de lui jour et nuit !

— Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Je pense que Harry peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul ! »

Mais sa phrase se perdit dans l'éclat de rire qui se répandit dans la chambre. Harry essaya de résister – ses côtes étaient encore douloureuses – mais pouvoir profiter de ces moments avec les personnes qu'il chérissait le plus, savoir qu'il s'en était sorti, lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Molly et Andromeda prirent congé avec Ted, après que Harry ait promis de passer les voir, et laissèrent les quatre jeunes adultes seuls. Hermione alla s'installer sur les jambes de son mari tandis que Ginny se coucha près du sien sur le lit, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

« Harry, ne me refais plus une peur pareille, exigea Ginny. Pas pendant la grossesse. Je n'ai pas dormi de la semaine.

— Ginny a raison Harry, affirma Hermione. Tu as pris de très gros risques en voulant t'attaquer à un Vampire au corps à corps.

— Tu connais mon irrésistible envie de mettre ma vie en jeu dès que l'occasion se présente !

— Harry ! s'offusqua la jeune femme. Tu es un Auror maintenant ! Tu dois apprendre à réfléchir à tes actes ! En continuant à suivre ton instinct, tu risques de mettre en danger la vie de tes partenaires et des personnes que tu dois protéger ! La seule chose que je ne pourrai te pardonner, c'est la mort de Ron !

— Merci de cette déclaration d'amour, ma chérie, déclara l'intéressé en faisant un baiser dans le coup d'Hermione.

— Je suis sérieuse !

— Tu remets en doute ma prise d'initiative ? insinua Harry.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! répliqua immédiatement Hermione. Tu as su prendre les décisions qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. Mais je pense également que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler notre escapade au Département des Mystères. »

Le silence tomba dans la chambre. Harry savait ce que son amie voulait dire et il n'avait en effet pas besoin qu'elle le lui répète. C'était à cause d'une décision déraisonnée que Sirius était mort.

Dumbledore et le temps l'avaient convaincu qu'il n'était pas responsable de cela, mais il restait persuadé que, s'il ne s'était pas précipité au Ministère de la Magie, Sirius ne s'y serait pas rendu et Bellatrix ne l'aurait pas tué. En pensant à la défunte Mangemort, Harry sentit monter en lui une haine insatiable. Il avait toujours éprouvé un certain mépris pour Bellatrix Lestrange, mais depuis l'arrivée de Ted et son rôle de parrain, Harry prenait la mesure de ce dont on l'avait privé.

« Aïe ! s'exclama Ginny en se relevant brusquement, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge.

— Pardon chérie, s'excusa Harry. D'accord », ajouta-t-il à Hermione. « J'essaierai de faire plus attention la prochaine fois et de réfléchir à deux fois avant de me jeter sur un Vampire.

— Hermione a raison, concéda Ron. Ospicus a fait tout un speech sur ton vol plané – qui était magnifique, je te l'accorde – en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de prendre « une tête de Scroutt à pétards aussi stupide ». Il a utilisé un vocabulaire à faire rougir de jalousie un charretier. Il a failli mettre le feu au Bureau à cause des étincelles de sa baguette.

— Tu lui diras que je suis désolé de jouer autant avec sa santé mentale, s'excusa Harry.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, déclara Hermione. Mes contacts au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques m'ont affirmé que les ambassadeurs Vampires ont quitté leurs fonctions lors de la fin de l'ultimatum. »

En effet, cela faisait presque un an qu'Hermione occupait une place bien particulière au sein du Ministère. Elle était toujours affiliée au Département de Contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magique, mais officiait désormais pour le compte du Département de la Justice Magique, au Magenmagot.

Elle avait travaillé des années durant pour améliorer les conditions de vie des Elfes de maison, mais également de nombreuses autres créatures, souvent mal jugées par les sorciers. Quand elle avait finalement constaté qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien apporter, d'une part à cause des comportements des sorciers, mais aussi de ceux des créatures dont elle s'occupait, elle avait décidé de tenter une nouvelle approche. Cela avait défrayé la chronique, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ affirmant qu'Hermione allait rejoindre le Bureau des Aurors.

La jeune sorcière avait longuement hésité à sa nouvelle carrière et s'était finalement tournée vers la Justice Magique. Un membre imminent du Magenmagot avait repéré son intelligence rare et ses connaissances dans les droits moldus et sorciers, et l'avait alors conviée à un déjeuner. Le soir même, Hermione était arrivée, les yeux pétillants et les joues rouges, en annonçant à Ron qu'elle était prise comme juge-mage.

Son « mentor », n'était autre que Gawain Robards, qui avait succédé à Scrimgeour à la tête du Bureau des Aurors. Lorsque Kingsley avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie, après la chute de Voldemort, il avait proposé à Robards de rester à la tête du Bureau des Aurors. Mais ce dernier avait affirmé qu'il était plus un homme de bureau que de terrain et avait décliné l'offre, la guerre contre Lord Voldemort l'ayant beaucoup épuisé.

Kingsley lui avait alors proposé n'importe quel autre poste et Robards avait choisi celui de juge-mage au Magenmagot. Il avait, au fil des années, grimpé les échelons. À la nomination de Brictius Gwenvael à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique, Robards avait accédé au poste de Président-sorcier du Magenmagot. C'était lui, désormais, qui présidait les séances de la grande Cour de Justice magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Hermione était très fière de son « mentor », qui était l'une des rares personnes au Ministère qu'elle respectait profondément et dont elle pouvait se considérer comme l'une de ses amis. Il lui prêtait une oreille attentive, mais prenait garde à ne pas lui faire grimper les échelons trop rapidement.

Son expérience au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques avait poussé Hermione a proposer un nouveau poste au sein du Magenmagot : juge-mage et représentant des créatures magiques. Robards avait très vite été intéressé par cette idée, trouvant le projet d'Hermione très ambitieux mais utile.

En effet, les créatures magiques n'avaient pas les mêmes droits que les sorciers lorsqu'elles paraissaient devant le Magenmagot. La création du poste d'Hermione leur assurait une certaine équité lors des jugements. La jeune femme avait obtenu l'accord du Magenmagot pour créer son poste le jour de son anniversaire – Ron avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi radieuse – et deux semaines plus tard, avait pu prendre ses fonctions.

Désormais, dès qu'un procès du Magenmagot faisait intervenir une créature magique, quelle qu'elle soit, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Hermione devait impérativement être présente lors de la séance et s'assurer que les droits de la créature étaient respectés, qu'il n'y avait pas de mésentente avec les Juges-mages et que si peine il y avait, elle respectait le mode de vie de la créature.

Ce poste avait été d'une grande aide dans le procès pour certains loups-garous, ou d'autres créatures qui fuyaient les humains. Hermione avait réussi à gagner leur confiance et permis ainsi au Ministère de renouer le dialogue. Elle en avait ainsi profité pour faire passer de nouvelles lois pour mieux garantir la sécurité et la liberté des créatures magiques. Et la majorité d'entre elles étaient passées.

La situation actuelle impliquant des Vampires, Hermione était désormais présente à toutes les sessions du Magenmagot, participant activement aux procès des personnes liées de près ou de loin à cette sordide affaire. Elle était aussi en première ligne pour le contact avec les Vampires et le départ de leurs ambassadeurs n'avait rien de réjouissant.

« Je les comprends, avoua Harry. Après tout, ce sont des sorciers qui leur ont volé le sceptre. Il est logique qu'ils aient perdu confiance en nous. »

Hermione regarda Harry quelques instants, sa bouche entrouverte. Puis elle se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte de Ron et se mit à faire les cent pas. Ginny, inquiétée par le comportement de son amie, se releva. Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard qui confirma leurs craintes.

Quand Hermione se comportait ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire qui la gênait beaucoup. La dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était quand elle avait demandé à Ginny d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ron, lui aussi préoccupé.

— Ce n'est pas ça le pire, affirma alors Hermione. D'après mes contacts, des mouvements de loups-garous ont été recensés dans tout le pays.

— Cela ne m'étonne guère, fit remarquer Harry. Les loups-garous restent rarement en place.

— Je sais, concéda la jeune femme. Mais cette fois-ci, ça semble différent. Les Lycanthropides et les Briscards ont observé que ces derniers s'étaient plus ou moins rassemblés et que les plus dangereux ne planifiaient plus leurs attaques.

— Les loups-garous ne se réunissent pas ? s'étonna Ginny.

— Pas depuis la chute de Voldemort, révéla Hermione. Du moins pas en aussi grand comité. D'après les Lycanthropologues, les loups-garous recherchent, eux aussi, quelque chose.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Ron.

— Cela me semble évident, s'exaspéra Hermione. Les Vampires ont demandé de l'aide aux loups-garous pour retrouver le sceptre de Mulcahy !

— Tu en es sûre ? interrogea Harry. Ils ne sont pas censés s'éviter le plus possible ?

— Ce n'est qu'une légende, balaya Hermione. Ils sont généralement en bons termes, leurs maux ayant un point commun. Il arrive même parfois qu'il y ait des hybrides, mais ceux-ci meurent en général très jeunes.

— Un hybride entre loup-garou et Vampire ? s'interloqua Harry.

— Oui, ce sont des Vampires-garous. Les loups-garous, une fois transformés sont parmi les seules créatures à pouvoir résister à la force des Vampires, eux-mêmes disposant d'une force considérable. Mais ce n'est pas là l'important.

« Aucun n'avait fait appel à l'autre jusqu'à maintenant. Et nous savons très bien que la seule façon de convaincre les loups-garous, c'est le bain de sang.

— Tu veux dire que nous avons une guerre contre deux des plus dangereuses créatures du monde magique qui se sont alliées contre nous ? demanda Ron.

— Oui, affirma Hermione. Les Vampires ont absolument besoin du sceptre, c'est une relique vitale pour eux et pour nous aussi.

« Elle permet de maintenir un semblant de paix entre nos deux peuples. Les loups-garous ont aussi intérêt à ce que le sceptre reste chez les Vampires, pour des raisons similaires. S'ils se sont joints aux Vampires, c'est parce qu'ils se méfient de nous, malgré les avancées de ces dernières années. Et puis, les plus extrémistes auront des proies faciles, ce qui leur convient parfaitement. Vampires et loups-garous partagent un besoin commun de sang quand ils ne sont pas contrôlés.

— Je vais prévenir Ospicus ! s'exclama Ron en se levant.

— Ce n'est pas la peine », rassura Hermione en le retenant gentiment par le bras. « Kingsley est déjà au courant. Il est en train de faire une réunion avec les différents Directeurs de Départements pour mettre en place une défense. La pleine lune a lieu dans dix jours. »

Rénatus regardait l'immeuble qui se tenait face à lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait réussi. Il avait trouvé la maison de Harry Potter. Cela lui avait demandé de longues recherches, des fouilles minutieuses de nombreux documents et une filature des plus difficiles.

Il avait d'abord appris que Potter était à Ste-Mangouste pour soigner des blessures reçues lors d'un affrontement face aux Vampires. Le jeune sorcier en avait déduit que la femme de son ennemi s'y rendrait à plusieurs reprises pour le voir, ou au moins un de ses amis. Par chance, il avait pu suivre la femme, mais celle-ci avait pris un moyen de transport moldu et Rénatus n'avait pu la suivre. Il s'était alors renseigné sur les différentes sorties possibles. Puis il avait jugé le temps mis par le « maitraux » pour aller d'une station à une autre. Puis, il avait attendu que la femme revienne voir son mari. Il l'avait ensuite suivie jusqu'à l'entrée et avait attendu qu'elle pénètre dans l'un des wagons.

Rénatus, alors, avait transplané à la station suivante et attendu afin de voir si elle descendait. Il avait répété ce manège une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'elle se décide enfin à sortir. De là, il l'avait suivie le plus discrètement possible – il était primordial qu'il reste invisible – jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans un immeuble. Il s'était approché de la porte et avait cherché le nom tant célèbre. Il avait ouvert discrètement le battant d'un coup de baguette magique et s'était engouffré dans le hall. Il avait monté les escaliers, s'arrêtant à chaque étage pour voir où pouvait vivre son demi-frère.

Rénatus avait trouvé l'appartement au sixième étage. C'était la troisième porte à gauche. Il avait alors mémorisé le lieu puis était redescendu et sorti du bâtiment. Il était rentré directement chez lui en transplanant – il était inutile de se faire remarquer maintenant – et avait pensé à un plan d'action. Il aurait besoin de temps pour retrouver les Reliques de la Mort, temps durant lequel il ne devrait pas être dérangé ou pris en flagrant délit.

Il ne pouvait pas agir quand la femme de Potter serait dans l'appartement, elle savait sans aucun doute se défendre, mais il ne pourrait pas cacher sa disparition plus de quelques heures si elle avait prévu quelque chose. Il devait donc s'assurer qu'elle s'absente le plus longtemps possible. Il était exclu d'utiliser l'Imperium, il risquait de se faire repérer et il n'avait aucune envie de finir ses jours à Azkaban.

Il fallait donc suivre la femme pour établir un emploi du temps, voir ses habitudes. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour établir que la traître à son sang rendait visite à son mari tous les jours durant toute l'après-midi et ne rentrait que tard le soir, après être allée manger chez son frère.

Ce fut ainsi que Rénatus se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Potter en début d'après-midi, après s'être assuré que sa femme était partie lui rendre visite. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, ou le surveillait à travers l'une des portes. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et lança :

« _Alohomora _! »

Rien ne se passa. La porte devait donc être protégée par de nombreux sortilèges et il n'avait ni le temps de les contrer, ni de chercher desquels il s'agissait. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait personne puis se décala légèrement sur la droite de la porte et posa le bout de sa baguette sur le mur.

Quelques instants plus tard, une fissure apparut sur le mur, qui s'agrandit de plus en plus, jusqu'à former une ouverture assez large pour laisser passer un homme adulte. Rénatus entra dans l'appartement et fit disparaître l'ouverture d'un coup de baguette magique. Une fois la brèche comblée, il se retourna et examina attentivement le salon dans lequel il venait d'arriver.

Rien ne laissait supposer que l'habitant des lieux n'était autre que le Survivant en personne, ni qu'il possédait une fortune astronomique. Tout dans la décoration était dans la discrétion et la modestie. On devinait, aux objets magiques rares et précieux tels que des balais de courses de tout premier ordre, ou encore une cheminée dernier cri, la richesse du propriétaire, mais l'absence de meubles étouffants montrait une volonté de ne pas paraître ce qu'on était vraiment, ne pas en mettre plein la vue, s'afficher clairement aux yeux des invités.

Rénatus chercha où pouvait bien se trouver le bureau. Manifestement, aucune pièce de la maison n'y était dédiée, ce qui laissait présager que Potter devait travailler soit dans le salon, soit dans sa chambre. Rénatus commença par la chambre.

À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il comprit qu'il ne trouverait rien : il n'y avait pour ainsi dire aucun meuble dans cette pièce, mis à part un lit et une commode. Pour la bonne mesure, Rénatus fouilla les possibles cachette, mais il ne trouva rien qui l'intéressa. Aucun sortilège de dissimulation ou de protection n'était présent. Il se dirigea dans le salon et regarda attentivement les différentes étagères qui tapissaient les murs. Il bougea les livres, souleva les fauteuils, regarda derrière les différents cadres, chercha au fond des vases. Mais rien, absolument rien ne laissait présager une cachette.

Rénatus se dirigea vers la table qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, vida les tiroirs, mais il fit de nouveau chou blanc. Il tenta un sortilège d'Attraction, mais il n'eut aucun effet. Il prit un fauteuil et se jeta dessus, réfléchissant aux différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Il lui restait la salle de bain, la cuisine et la chambre d'amis à fouiller.

Potter aurait-il pris ce risque ? Rénatus devait supposer que oui, puisqu'il avait fouillé le salon qui était également à la portée de tous. Mais après avoir fouillé minutieusement chaque pièce, il ne put que constater qu'elles ne détenaient pas ce qu'il cherchait. Dans le plafond ? Le plancher ? Là aussi, pas de trace des Reliques. Rénatus sonda alors tous les murs de l'appartement, repassant deux fois à chaque endroit. Mais toujours rien.

De toute évidence, les Reliques de la Mort ne se trouvaient pas dans cet appartement. Impossible qu'il se soit trompé, les photos attestaient qu'il était au bon endroit. Potter avait-il pris la décision de les cacher ailleurs ? Sans aucun doute, mais où dans ce cas ?

La réponse s'afficha aux yeux de Rénatus comme une évidence : Gringotts.

Potter avait pris la décision de cacher les Reliques à Gringotts, dans son propre coffre. Et cela n'arrangeait pas les plans de Rénatus. Car il n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir accès au coffre des Potter. Depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la sécurité avait été accrue dans la banque tenue par les gobelins et toute effraction était impossible.

Rénatus était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, derrière la porte.

Harry avait enfin été autorisé à sortir. Ginny était venue le chercher, accompagnée de Ron et Hermione. Il avait salué chaleureusement le médicomage Volenlaire qui lui avait demandé, timidement, un autographe.

Sa sortie ne passa pas inaperçue – des dizaines de journalistes avaient, semble-t-il, campé dans le hall de l'hôpital en attendant de ses nouvelles – et il avait dû laisser Ron jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin. Il était enfin sorti à l'extérieur et avait respiré un grand bol d'air frais, remplissant ses poumons de cette désagréable mais importante odeur de la ville. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, il avait suivi ses amis et ils étaient tous rentrés chez lui.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en riant à la dernière blague de Ron et arrivèrent enfin au palier. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant à leur appartement. Ginny, qui avait serré Harry dans ses bras durant tout le trajet, sortit sa baguette pour désactiver les sortilèges de protection lorsque Harry l'arrêta d'un geste. Ron avait déjà sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers la porte.

Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et comme seule réponse, Harry lui montra une légère fissure sur le côté de la porte. Hermione la regarda à son tour et sortit sa baguette. Harry en fit de même. Cette fissure était trop nette pour être de cause naturelle et, de toute façon, l'immeuble était trop récent pour voir ses murs se lézarder. De plus, la fissure était à hauteur d'homme et se trouvait en plein milieu du mur. Harry sut qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière la porte.

Quelqu'un venait de renverser quelque chose.

Il entendit également la personne essayer de transplaner, mais sans succès. Harry se dit que l'intrus était fait comme un Niffleur, mais très vite, il comprit son erreur. Il désactiva d'un coup de baguette les sorts de protection et força la porte. Ron entra en même temps que lui, les baguettes tendues. Derrière eux, Hermione et Ginny les couvraient, à l'abri de tout individu se trouvant dans l'appartement.

Harry retint un juron lorsqu'il vit un pan d'une cape noire disparaître dans les flammes vertes de sa cheminée. Le sortilège de Ron se perdit sur la devanture celle-ci.


	12. Chapter 12 Questions existentielles

Chapitre 12 Questions existentielles

Harry baissa sa baguette, sachant qu'elle ne lui servirait plus à rien dans l'immédiat, tandis que les dernières flammes vertes disparaissaient. Ron en fit de même, ainsi que les deux sorcières, mais chacun avait encore la détermination affichée sur leurs visages. Ils entèrent tous les quatre, et le jeune convalescent ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fit un rapide tour de son appartement et vit que tout avait été passé au peigne fin. Mais il ne manquait rien : ni argent, ni bijoux, ni objets précieux.

« Qui était-ce ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

— Sans aucun doute un sorcier, ou une sorcière, supputa Harry. Un Vampire aurait défoncé la porte pour entrer. C'est également quelqu'un d'intelligent : il a contourné la porte en perforant le mur, qui n'avait pas de sortilèges de protection. Il a ensuite effacé son entrée en le reconstruisant…

— Il a seulement oublié la marque faite par sa baguette au moment du sortilège, fit remarquer Ron.

— Que venait-il faire ici ? demanda Hermione.

— Sans aucun doute me voler quelque chose, proposa le jeune Auror. S'il avait voulu me tuer, il ne se serait pas enfui et il aurait agi pendant que je dormais à Ste-Mangouste. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à faire du mal à Ginny. Ça fait deux semaines qu'elle est seule à la maison, il avait largement le temps de l'attaquer. Non, le vol est le seul mobile.

— Mais qui te dit qu'il ne voulait pas tuer toi ou Ginny, hasarda Hermione, et qu'en voyant que nous étions quatre, il a préféré prendre la fuite ?

— Il a préparé son coup, certifia Ron. Il a su quand Ginny allait rendre visite à Harry et donc quand il pouvait entrer dans la maison sans se faire remarquer. Il ne savait pas que Harry sortirait aujourd'hui, ce qui a écourté le temps de visite habituel de Ginny.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il m'a suivie ?

— Oui, confia son frère. Et durant plusieurs jours. Très peu de sorciers savent que vous habitez ici, au milieu des Moldus. De plus, vous êtes assez éloignés de tous les principaux lieux magiques fréquentés.

— Mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte ! s'indigna Ginny. Pourtant, je fais très attention. Je change de trajet tous les jours, je surveille régulièrement si quelqu'un me suit…

— Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait suivie, décréta Harry. Ou peut-être une fois seulement. Il lui fallait seulement savoir où j'habitais. Ensuite, il n'avait qu'à te surveiller soit ici, soit à Ste-Mangouste, pour savoir de combien de temps il disposerait.

— Mais comment a-t-il fait pour la suivre aussi facilement ? s'intrigua Ron.

— Le métro moldu est plein de monde, il est facile de se dissimuler dans la foule, exposa Harry. Il est aussi possible qu'il ait prit les différentes lignes de métro, et calculé les temps de trajet pour suivre Ginny dès qu'elle sortirait de l'un d'eux.

« C'était un pari risqué, concéda le jeune sorcier, mais il est extrêmement rare que deux rames différentes arrivent exactement en même temps. Il y a généralement toujours une à deux minutes de décalage entre les stations et si notre sorcier sait transplaner, ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de pouvoir couvrir toutes les sorties des stations.

« Il est aussi possible qu'il ait un ou plusieurs complices, supposa-t-il, permettant une surveillance rapprochée sans éveiller les soupçons. On peut également envisager qu'il ait pratiqué la métamorphose humaine pour changer d'apparence. Ginny est très prudente et une sorcière qualifiée, je ne le nie pas, mais il existe des centaines de façons de suivre une personne sans éveiller les soupçons quand on est sorcier. »

Le silence tomba sur l'appartement après la démonstration de Harry. Hermione hocha la tête, signe qu'elle corroborait ses hypothèses, tandis que Ron émit un léger grognement pour montrer son approbation. Quant à Ginny, elle baissa la tête comme si elle se sentait fautive. Harry l'attrapa et la serra contre elle pour la rassurer.

« Maintenant que nous avons établi comment il a su où vous habitez, reprit Hermione, et qu'il est, de toute évidence, impossible de savoir où il est parti…

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Ron. Il a utilisé le réseau de Cheminées…

— Il a sans doute donné l'adresse d'un lieu public, coupa Hermione, et a aussitôt transplané ailleurs. On pourra trouver où la Poudre de Cheminette l'a déposé, mais ça sera tout. Harry, vous manque-t-il quelque chose ?

— Non, assura l'intéressé. Nous n'avons rien de valeur ici. Seuls les vases, les tableaux peut-être, auraient intéressé un voleur. Mais ils ont tous là.

— L'argent serait-il le motif ? Il est possible qu'il ait découvert là où vous rangez votre argent.

— Non, l'argent n'est pas le motif, certifia Harry. D'autres sorciers, aussi riches que moi, voire plus, sont bien plus faciles d'accès. C'est se donner beaucoup trop de mal pour ça.

« Non, en plus il a fouillé l'intégralité de la maison, ce qui veut dire qu'il cherchait quelque chose de bien particulier. Les bijoux de Ginny sont toujours là, les quelques Gallions que nous gardons ici également.

— Juste pour épater la galerie ? proposa Ron. Je veux dire, il entre, il se prend en photo devant l'une des vôtres, et s'enfuit aussitôt. Après, il montre la photo à ses amis et se vante d'être entré chez Harry Potter par effraction et d'en être sorti vivant.

— Je n'y crois pas, trancha Harry. La préparation en amont n'est pas l'œuvre d'un fan.

— Mais que veux-tu qu'il ait voulu voler ? s'exaspéra le rouquin. Tu l'as dit toi-même : il ne manque rien.

— Cela veut dire qu'il ne l'a pas trouvé, révéla Harry. Et les seules choses de valeur qui ne sont habituellement pas ici, ce sont ma Cape d'Invisibilité et les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

— Tu veux dire qu'il cherchait l'un des deux ? s'affola Hermione. Mais comment ?

— Je ne pense pas que ce sorcier cherchait les Horcruxes de Voldemort, avoua le jeune Auror. Ils sont dans mon coffre à Gringotts jusqu'à ce qu'on ait une maison où je pourrai les cacher efficacement. Nous sommes les seuls à en connaître l'existence…

— Tu veux parler de ces objets de Magie Noire dont tu m'as parlés ? demanda Ginny.

— Oui », répondit Harry.

Lorsque Harry avait fait sa demande en mariage à Ginny, celle-ci avait posé une condition : savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé entre Harry, Ron et Hermione durant leur fuite de l'année des Ténèbres. Harry avait décidé de raconter en partie la vérité à Ginny, pour n'avoir rien à lui cacher. Il avait bien sûr omis le fait qu'il avait lui-même été un Horcruxe et il avait simplement dit que ces objets contenaient des morceaux d'âme de Voldemort, sans aller au-delà. Ginny n'avait rien demandé de plus, contente que Harry lui ait partagé ce secret, mais terrifiée par l'idée même de ces objets maléfiques.

« Tu les as gardés ? s'étonna Hermione.

— Oui, confessa Harry. Personne ne doit savoir que ces objets existent et la meilleure façon de le garantir, pour le moment, c'est de les cacher dans mon coffre.

— Un Mangemort aurait peut-être voulu les récupérer ?

— Voldemort n'a pas confié la véritable nature de ces objets à aucun de ses Mangemorts, même les plus fidèles. Regulus l'a découvert en faisant des recherches approfondies. Le sorcier est venu là pour chercher… la Baguette avec laquelle j'ai vaincu Voldemort », dévoila-t-il après une courte hésitation.

Il ne voulait pas parler des Reliques devant Ginny – il avait décidé de garder ce secret – mais il fit comprendre d'un signe de tête à Ron et Hermione ce que cela impliquait.

« Mais tu ne l'as plus ! s'exclama Hermione.

— Vous êtes les seuls à le savoir, expliqua Harry. Et beaucoup de témoins, lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, m'ont entendu affirmer que j'en étais le véritable maître. Ça a été rapporté, plus ou moins déformé, dans la presse et les témoins ont parlé. Il est donc fort probable qu'un sorcier plongé dans… mal intentionné cherche à se l'approprier. Pour cela, il a certainement envoyé un pion qu'il pouvait éliminer si c'était nécessaire.

— Ça ne pourrait pas être pour la Cape ? demanda Ron.

— C'est moi qui l'ai, révéla Ginny. Harry me l'a donnée depuis que… depuis que les Vampires ont lancé leur ultimatum.

— De toute façon, très peu de personnes savent que je possède une Cape d'Invisibilité, enchaîna Harry. Non, je pense que la seule raison, c'est la Baguette.

— Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? s'enquit Hermione.

— Ce sorcier va sûrement chercher qui a pu me la prendre, supposa Harry. Il va se demander si un autre voleur n'est pas passé avant lui. Il devrait me laisser tranquille encore un bout de temps. Du moins, j'espère, assez longtemps pour que je le retrouve. »

Rénatus ouvrit la porte de son appartement, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il ferma précautionneusement la porte puis la scella à l'aide d'un sortilège. Son cœur battait encore fort dans sa poitrine et sa respiration avait tout juste repris un rythme normal. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il se les essuya avec sa manche. Puis, il se précipita aux fenêtres et ferma les rideaux. Enfin, il s'affaissa sur l'un des fauteuils de son salon, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans les mains, qu'il but à grandes gorgées.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'alcool eût répandu son effet apaisant que Rénatus se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Il était peu probable, impossible même, que Potter ait vu son visage, pour la simple et bonne raison que lui-même ne l'avait pas vu. Cependant, il ne faisait aucun doute à ce que Potter savait que quelqu'un avait fouillé son appartement, il n'avait pas encore été emporté par la Poudre de Cheminette qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et un sort s'écraser sur sa droite.

Il avait pris toutes les précautions pour éviter d'être suivi, mais est-ce que cela avait marché ? Il avait pris un pari fou en se rendant au Ministère de la Magie pour transplaner quelques secondes plus tard, perdu dans la foule.

Potter allait sans doute découvrir cette destination, mais Rénatus comptait sur le fait que beaucoup de personnes avaient transplané en même temps que lui, ce qui noyait son départ. Pour plus de sécurité, il n'était pas réapparu directement chez lui et il avait évité toute zone qu'il savait surveillée par le Ministère.

Personne ne pouvait savoir que c'était lui qui était arrivé près de Hyde Park, à côté de Lancaster Gate. Il avait rejoint son appartement à pied en marchant pendant plus de deux heures. Impossible également que Potter ait pu regrouper suffisamment d'Aurors entre le moment où il avait pris la cheminée et celui où il était arrivé à Hyde Park.

Non, sa fuite avait été parfaite et lui assurait un repos bien mérité. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire là-dessus. Le seul vrai problème était l'absence des Reliques de la Mort chez son demi-frère. S'il les avait gardées, ce qui était bien nécessaire, il avait dû les mettre à l'abri dans un coffre à Gringotts. Il était totalement hors de question d'y faire un braquage. Les dispositions à prendre demandaient trop de moyens, trop de temps et trop de préparation. Il devait donc se résoudre à attendre.

Attendre que Harry Potter se décide à les sortir de son coffre et les prendre chez lui, les rendant plus vulnérables. Rénatus se servit un autre verre, sur cette sombre pensée.

Harry n'arrêta pas de penser au mystérieux voleur, réfléchissant quelles personnes pouvaient vouloir lui dérober la Baguette de Sureau. Cette question lui trotta dans la tête jusqu'à ce que Ginny prenne les devants à la fin d'une nouvelle longue journée.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur salon, lui perdu dans ses pensées et elle lisant un article de _Quel balai choisir ?_ du mois précédent.

« Au fait, nous n'avons toujours pas discuté sur le prénom de notre enfant, fit-t-elle remarquer en reposant son magasine sur une table proche.

— Que… quoi… comment ? demanda Harry sortant lentement de sa rêverie.

— Le nom du bébé ! Il faut le choisir !

— Mais nous ne connaissons pas le sexe, rappela Harry.

— Cela ne nous empêche pas de commencer à y réfléchir, fit observer Ginny.

— Euh… Tu es sûre ?

— Certaine. Je ne veux pas qu'à Ste-Mangouste, on se dise que nous n'avons pas su choisir le nom de notre enfant.

— Quel est le problème ? s'intrigua Harry.

— Tu es Harry Potter ! rappela Ginny. Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ! Celui-qui-ne-meurt-pas. Le Survivant ! L'Élu…

— Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, céda Harry. Pas besoin de me faire toute la liste de ces surnoms ridicules !

— Tu crois vraiment que la naissance de ton premier enfant va passer inaperçue ? » interrogea Ginny, reprenant un ton sérieux. « Tu te rappelles de notre mariage ? Là, ça sera pire ! On parle de ton héritier !

« Les journaux en parlent déjà et, lorsqu'ils me verront arriver à Ste-Mangouste, ils vont immédiatement s'y précipiter. Je peux t'assurer qu'ils voudront connaître le nom de ton enfant avant même de savoir si je vais bien et si nous sommes heureux !

« Alors oui, je veux que l'on sache déjà comment nommer notre enfant le moment venu.

— Mais Ginny, sans le…, avança Harry.

— Harry, parfois tu fais preuve d'une stupidité qui ferait pâlir mon propre frère », le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce et conciliante. « Tu es quand même au courant qu'on peut aussi bien choisir un prénom de garçon qu'un prénom de fille, ou même un prénom mixte !

— Euh… Tu as déjà une idée de ton côté ? s'enquit le futur père, visiblement inquiet.

— Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais qu'on l'appelle Cedrella, comme la mère de papa, avoua Ginny. Si c'est un garçon, je verrais bien Septimus…

— Comme le nom de ton grand-père paternel », récita Harry, qui se souvenait de l'arbre généalogique des Weasley que lui avait montré Mrs Weasley, peu avant son mariage avec Ginny. « Tu n'as pas d'autres idées ? À part les prénoms des parents de ton père ?

— Qu'est-ce que cela change pour toi ? rétorqua Ginny, faussement vexée. Tu n'as même pas d'idée, au moins je propose quelque chose.

— Si c'est pour me sortir ça, je vais commencer à croire que tu as copié lors de tes ASPICS, répliqua Harry du tac au tac.

— Et bien vas-y ! Qu'as-tu en stock, Monsieur J'ai-Eu-Mes-Cinq-ASPICS ?

— Moi ? Euh… Eh bien… si c'est un garçon… je l'appellerai… Severus ! » proposa-t-il.

Ginny le regarda, les yeux ébahis, pendant un court silence. Il avait conscience que ce choix était des plus étonnants, mais il était certain que ce prénom avait une importance pour lui au point de lui rendre hommage.

« Severus ? répéta Ginny. Tu es sûr?

— Ça ne te plaît pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune Auror.

— Ben, je trouve ça un peu bizarre, avoua la future mère. Je sais ce que tu penses de Rogue, mais de là à appeler ton fils comme lui… Tu sais que la moitié de la Communauté le voit comme un traître, comme celui qui a tué Albus Dumbledore… »

Harry regarda sa femme quelques instants, soupesant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Severus ne serait pas un nom facile à porter pour son enfant.

En effet, Rogue était encore considéré comme un Mangemort actif, le bras droit de Voldemort, et cela malgré tout le travail qu'avait fait Harry pour le réhabiliter. _La Gazette_ s'en était donné à cœur joie, lorsque Harry avait manifesté son soutien envers son ancien professeur, écrivant que le Survivant avait été manipulé, qu'il n'avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres que pour prendre sa place.

Bien sûr, Harry avait vivement protesté, mais Kingsley lui avait conseillé d'oublier Rogue s'il ne voulait pas que son image soit noircie. Harry avait difficilement accepté et ce n'est que lorsque McGonagall lui avait assuré qu'elle commanderait un portrait de son prédécesseur que Harry avait finalement capitulé. Depuis, il évitait de parler de Rogue.

« Tu as raison, approuva-il après un moment. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre en stock…

— Et pour une fille alors ? questionna Ginny.

— Je ne sais pas… Lilly… Ou Minerva…

— Et tu parlais de ma famille ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu as vraiment envie de revoir tes anciens profs à la maison tous les soirs ? Et je n'ose même pas imaginer le fardeau que devra porter notre fille si elle s'appelle comme sa directrice… Tu sais que tu es fou quand tu t'y mets.

— Ben, tu préfères Pomona ? Aurora ? Poppy ? Sybille ? Dolores ? ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

— J'ai un cas social comme mari, se lamenta Ginny un sourire aux lèvres. Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour qu'il me punisse ? Pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ?

— Parce que je t'ai sauvé d'un Basilic affamé », murmura Harry d'un ton complice.

Puis il se jeta sur sa femme, l'écrasant sur le canapé. Ginny poussa un hurlement de surprise, tandis que Harry imitait le grognement d'un animal. Il fit semblant de dévorer le ventre de sa femme, puis remonta lentement vers le haut du corps.

Il maintint Ginny, qui réussissait à se débattre frénétiquement en hurlant, sous son propre poids. Il mordilla la peau de son cou puis attrapa ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement, noyant les hurlements de la future mère. Elle lui rendit son baiser, ses bras entourant son cou. Ils se lâchèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Ginny légèrement décoiffée.

« J'admets que tu es un dieu », concéda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. « Mais un dieu pas facile à supporter. Alors, le prénom de notre fille ?

— Tu ne perds pas le nord…

— Jamais quand il s'agit de mon enfant ! répliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté.

— Je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée… Je ne vais pas dire Hermione – vous me tueriez toutes les deux – ni Pétunia. Je ne veux pas que notre fille s'appelle comme ta mère, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour elle. Je te laisse donc le choix si c'est une fille.

— Dans ce cas, ce sera toi qui décideras du prénom si c'est un garçon, accorda Ginny

— M… moi ?

— Oui, toi. Si tu es d'accord pour que je choisisse le prénom de notre fille, je serai d'accord pour que tu choisisses celui de notre fils. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas l'appeler Dean ou Michael. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas, prévint la jeune rouquine.

— Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas…

— Loin de moi l'idée de choisir Cho, rassures-toi. »

Harry regarda sa femme une nouvelle fois. Elle était vraiment magnifique, sa longue chevelure rousse tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, ses yeux marrons pétillants de vie et de bonheur et son ventre qui tenait toute les promesses d'une vie future pleine de joie et d'insouciance. Harry ne put résister au spectacle plus longtemps et fondit de nouveau sur sa femme qui, cette fois-ci, se laissa faire.

Le lendemain, Harry alla à Ste-Mangouste pour qu'on lui retire les derniers bandages qu'il portait. Ses blessures avaient cicatrisé, mais Volenlaire lui conseilla de ne pas faire d'activité trop intense pendant deux semaines.

« Je vais faire mon possible, avait promis Harry.

— Le monde attendra d'être sauvé, insista le médicomage. Vous risquez de rouvrir vos plaies si vous faites trop d'efforts – d'ailleurs, je vois que celle à votre abdomen s'est un peu fragilisée depuis hier – et vous risquez de perdre beaucoup de sang. Il faut laisser le temps à la blessure de se résorber à l'intérieur de votre organisme.

« La médecine, magique ou non, a ses limites. Voyez le bon côté des choses : chez les Moldus, vous seriez resté coincé dans un lit pendant trois mois avec des blessures pareilles ! Et encore, il est fort probable que mes homologues vous auraient charcuté et laissé pour mort.

— Vous avez le chic pour remonter le moral de vos patients, remarqua Harry.

— C'est la base de notre métier. Au revoir, Mr Potter. Ce fut un plaisir d'être votre guérisseur et j'espère ne pas vous revoir avant la naissance de votre enfant.

— Je ne vous garantis rien. »

Il serra la main de Volenlaire, puis se leva et alla rejoindre Ginny qui attendait dans le Hall. Elle remercia poliment le médicomage qui, de son côté, lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite de sa grossesse. Visiblement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours auparavant. Harry rentra chez lui, décidé à reprendre le travail. Cependant, Ginny en décida autrement et le força à rester chez eux encore une semaine.

« Et puis, nous devons faire l'anniversaire de notre escapade au Ministère ! rappela-t-elle. Notre petite virée nocturne a déjà neuf ans… »

Ginny s'interrompit en voyant la tête de Harry. En effet, cela faisait neuf ans qu'il avait cru voir Sirius se faire torturer et s'était, par conséquent, précipité dans le piège tendu par Voldemort, avec Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Ils s'en étaient tous sortis sains et saufs – Ron portait toujours les marques laissées par les cerveaux et Hermione avait encore mal aux côtes de temps en temps –, mais le tribut payé avait été terrible pour Harry. Il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il avait pu considérer comme un père, la seule personne avec qui il avait cru pouvoir vivre un jour… La mort de Sirius l'avait profondément marqué. Le deuil avait été long et difficile à porter, même s'il n'en était pas directement responsable.

L'AD n'avait pas pu se réunir le jour même de la célébration, car plusieurs des membres ne pouvaient pas venir. Ils avaient donc déplacé la fête une semaine plus tard, mais il y avait eu l'attaque des Vampires entre temps. Habituellement, ils se regroupaient tous au Chaudron Baveur, où Hannah travaillait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, en parallèle de ses études de guérisseuse.

« Pardon, murmura Ginny, je sais que…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, assura Harry avec un léger sourire. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que cette date a beaucoup d'importance pour Neville, Luna et toi et je ne veux pas vous priver de fêter ça avec les autres de l'AD. Quand veux-tu les réunir ?

— Je pensais à demain soir, à partir de neuf heures.

— Et bien soit, approuva Harry. Je m'occupe de les prévenir. »

Harry alla vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un Gallion. Il posa sa baguette dessus, puis regarda les chiffres former la date du lendemain. Avec un sourire, il reposa la pièce dans le tiroir et se retourna vers Ginny. Elle sortit la sienne de sa poche et hocha la tête en direction de Harry.

Le message avait été envoyé.


	13. Chapter 13 Retrouvailles au Chaudron

Chapitre 13 Retrouvailles au Chaudron Baveur

Le lendemain soir, Harry se prépara à aller au Chaudron Baveur. Pour plus de sécurité, il s'y rendit en Poudre de Cheminette. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata que le pub était presque vide, comme toutes les fois où l'AD se réunissait. Apparemment, Hannah s'arrangeait toujours pour faire partir les derniers clients et leur laisser à eux seuls la grande salle à manger.

Bien sûr, Tom, le patron, n'y voyait aucun inconvénient : sa jeune employée lui assurait près de trente clients sérieux et consommant pas mal de Whisky Pur Feu, de Bièraubeurre et autres breuvages magiques, mais surtout, la présence du célèbre Harry Potter. Les clients se plaignaient d'être remerciés si tôt dans la soirée, mais en général, l'arrivée seule de Harry suffisait à les faire changer d'avis. Cette année ne dérogea pas à la règle et très vite, le groupe de sorciers qui restaient terminèrent leurs boissons. Harry époussetait sa cape lorsque Hannah fondit sur lui et Ginny.

« Bonsoir vous deux ! les accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir commencer. Je dois juste terminer avec ces sorciers espagnols et après le pub est à nous. Vous êtes les derniers à être arrivés, les autres attendent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il paraît que George vient de lancer un nouveau produit et a proposé d'en faire la démonstration pour occuper Zacharias Smith.

— Ils sont tous là ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Il n'en manque aucun, assura Hannah. Je vous laisse vous installer, je prends la note des espagnols et je cours chercher les autres. »

Harry s'installa à la plus grande table, avec Ginny. Hannah s'approcha du groupe d'étrangers et récupéra les cinq Gallions et sept Mornilles qu'ils lui devaient. Elle déposa l'argent dans la caisse sur le comptoir, puis alla dans la cour arrière. Harry ne put manquer le regard intrigué des clients et il leur répondit par un sourire aimable. Quelques secondes plus tard, un brouhaha provint du fond de la salle.

« Mais que vois-je ! s'exclama une voix. Un patient de Ste-Mangouste au Chaudron Baveur ! Hannah, tu sais ce qui peut t'en coûter si on apprend qu'il est ici ?

— Ron, tu sais très bien que Harry est sorti il y a quatre jours ! réprimanda Hermione.

— La mémoire doit me faire défaut », concéda ironiquement le rouquin.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son ami que déjà, tous les membres de l'AD vinrent lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Le premier à venir le saluer était Dean, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis l'attaque des Vampires. Il était accompagné de Parvati, rayonnante, dont le ventre ne faisait que grossir. Apparemment, le terme n'était plus très loin et la jeune femme s'inquiétait de voir Dean si souvent loin de leur foyer. Ginny tenta de la rassurer tandis que Ron rappelait que Dean ne courait pas grand danger : c'était Harry l'aimant à ennuis.

Juste derrière eux se tenaient Seamus et Lavande. La jeune femme était en fauteuil roulant, et Harry savait que cela avait très peu de chance de changer. Elle avait été sévèrement blessée durant la Bataille de Poudlard par Greyback. Son rétablissement, même partiel, était un pur miracle à en croire Seamus qui était resté avec elle tout le long de sa convalescence. À présent, Lavande préparait son entrée au Département des Mystères, tandis que Seamus mettait au point un nouveau procédé pour renforcer la structure des chaudrons.

Zacharias Smith, qui paraissait toujours aussi égocentrique que l'année précédente, arriva alors. Apparemment, son match contre l'Allemagne et sa saison dans l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth, lui avait fait croire qu'il était le meilleur joueur anglais depuis l'invention du sport. Harry en eut très vite assez d'entendre « Super Zac » expliquer pourquoi c'était lui qui avait fait gagner l'Angleterre, alors qu'il n'avait pas marqué un seul but.

Zacharias avait été le seul membre de l'AD à ne recevoir aucune distinction du Ministère – il avait été parmi les premiers à fuir le château – mais pour une raison qui était inconnue à Harry, il se débrouillait toujours pour être au courant des réunions de l'AD.

Harry avait pensé le radier, mais Hermione s'y était opposée : ils avaient tous choisi d'en être membre, c'était donc à eux de choisir s'ils voulaient en partir. Ni Harry, ni Ron n'avaient été d'accord – ni aucun membre de l'AD – mais personne n'avait trouvé le temps de demander à Zacharias s'il voulait partir, et personne ne s'étonnait de le voir toujours aussi seul lors des réunions.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Anthony Goldstein, dont le sourire avait été récemment récompensé par _Sorcière Hebdo_. Son incroyable vivacité au poste d'Attrapeur au club des Flaquemare et son physique de sportif y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose. Il était la doublure officielle d'Alicia dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Harry l'avait une fois défié lors d'un match entre les anciens membres de l'AD, perdant ainsi son premier match sans interventions extérieures.

Il était avec Lisa Turpin, sa petite-amie depuis le Bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lisa avait vaillamment combattu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, mais avait décidé de suivre la même voie que Seamus dans l'enchantement des métaux. Lisa avait été la première membre non-originelle de l'AD, acceptée dans les réunions, Hermione ne voyant pas pourquoi les conjoints des membres ne pourraient pas se joindre aux festivités. Personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire, d'autant plus que la plupart se trouvait dans ce cas de figure.

Arriva alors Padma, accompagnée Kevin Entwhistle, un garçon de taille moyenne aux cheveux blond cendré. Ils étaient tous deux de la même promotion de Serdaigle et s'étaient mis ensemble durant l'année des Ténèbres. Par la suite, leur relation s'était renforcée dans leur travail au Service des usages abusifs de la Magie. Kevin était quelqu'un de très timide, qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais, mais Hermione avait entendu beaucoup de bien de lui au sein du Département de la Justice Magique.

Michael Corner et Cho Chang furent les suivant, saluant Harry bien plus chaleureusement. Michael était également à la Brigade de Police Magique, où Harry l'avait croisé lors de sa formation sur une affaire traitant vraisemblablement avec la Magie Noire.

Sa relation avec Cho était devenue plus cordiale depuis la chute de Voldemort, mais il était évident qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. La jeune femme avait suivi l'appel du Quidditch, mais n'avait pas trouvé de club voulant d'elle. Déçue, elle s'était alors lancée dans la fabrication de balais et avait été employée quelques années plus tard par la Société de Balais de Course Nimbus.

Ernie Macmillan vint alors serrer la main de Harry d'une façon très formelle. Il venait d'être accepté à la Brigade de Police Magique, après avoir échoué une première fois à l'examen physique. Il portait sur son visage une longue entaille le long de la joue, marque des récents affrontements auxquels il avait donc survécu.

Son passage dans ce service avait affiné sa silhouette, devenant bien plus attirant qu'auparavant aux dires de Ginny. Il était bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Susan Bones, qui était au Service de régulation de transplanage. La première chose que révéla la jeune femme à Harry et Ginny, fut l'heureuse nouvelle d'être également enceinte – « c'est une invasion ! » s'exclama Ron –, ce que l'AD se pressa de féliciter en chœur.

Justin Flinch-Fletchley, qui était Oubliator depuis plus de trois ans, et Mandy Brocklehurst, Législatrice-mage au Bureau international des lois magiques, furent les suivants. Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander à Justin s'il avait été mobilisé sur l'attaque des Vampires que Terry et Sue Boot arrivèrent.

Harry avait croisé Terry au Ministère plusieurs fois et avait cru comprendre qu'il était Certificator au Bureau des brevets saugrenus. Il semblait se réjouir parfaitement de son travail, qui était beaucoup plus sérieux que ne le laissaient croire les blagues de couloir au Ministère. Quant à Sue, elle était Contrôleuse à l'Office des Portoloins et avoua avoir eu une charge de travail incommensurable ces dernières semaines.

Puis arriva Katie Bell, qui jouait comme Poursuiveuse chez les Tornades de Tutshill en plus de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Elle était devenue très amie avec Cho, dont le club favori était toujours les Tornades. Elle avait de nombreux fans dans la gent masculine, mais Ginny assurait que c'était en pure perte : apparemment, Katie sortait avec le capitaine de son équipe – un certain Bishop Burk – depuis plusieurs mois et leur relation semblait très sérieuse.

Ce fut ensuite le tout jeune diplômé Dennis Crivey qui les rejoignit. Il n'avait toujours pas d'emploi mais avait laissé entendre vouloir se lancer dans la photographie, en hommage à son frère aîné.

Très peu de temps après, arriva Alicia Spinnet, qui évoluait aussi dans les Harpies de Holyhead, suivie de Lee. Alicia fit part à Ginny que le coach des Harpies attendait son retour de pied, tandis que Lee félicitait Harry pour le sport inventé récemment : « le saute-Vampire ». Toujours aussi joyeux et complice avec George, il était devenu journaliste sportif à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et écrivait parfois des articles dans _Quel balai choisir ?_ Il était très respecté dans son milieu, malgré ses idées avant-gardistes.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Luna, qui venait tout juste de rentrer d'Afrique. Le fameux Rolf n'était pas avec elle et Ginny la pressa de savoir quand ils le rencontreraient enfin.

« Tu peux aller le voir à son bureau, lui avait répondu la jeune femme blonde, même si avec cette histoire de Vampires il est assez préoccupé. »

Neville faillit faire tomber Harry de sa chaise et George lui brûla le bout de ses manches avec la nouvelle version des Feuxfous Fuseboum. Angelina éteignit l'incendie avant qu'il ne se propage plus loin. Ron et Hermione terminèrent la longue série des salutations.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Hannah arriva avec les boissons et donna un verre à chacun des membres de l'AD. Neville officialisa à son tour une merveilleuse nouvelle en l'attrapant par la taille, manquant de renverser plusieurs chopes de Bièraubeurre. Hannah fut la seule à ne pas rire.

« Tu n'imagines pas combien coûte chacune de nos soirées ! Si je puise dans la réserve de Tom, je vais me faire stupéfixer !

— Ça ne me rendra la tâche que plus facile », plaisanta-t-il.

Hannah sourit à son tour avant d'embrasser rapidement Neville et de reprendre son service. Harry attendit qu'elle eût fini et se fût installée, avant de se lever. Le silence s'empara de la table, chacun regardant Harry dans l'attente.

« Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être venus, commença-t-il. Je sais que nous avons dû déplacer la date prévue, mais des évènements indépendants de ma volonté…

— C'est quand même toi qui as sauté sur ce Vampire, intervint Dean. Fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas content. »

Un éclat de rire parcourut l'assemblée et Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Il attendit que tous fussent calmés avant de reprendre.

« D'accord, j'y suis pour quelque chose, concéda-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas le seul responsable ! Nous sommes donc tous réunis… Neuf ans déjà depuis notre virée au Ministère. Seuls quelques-uns d'entre vous y ont participé, mais c'était avant tout une action de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et ce fut notre première victoire ! ajouta-t-il après un temps d'hésitation.

« Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé et je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter une nouvelle fois cette année. Car aujourd'hui, nous sommes sous la menace. La menace du Royaume des Vampires, dont le sceptre a été volé par les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Il est peu probable qu'ils le leurs rendent, il nous faut donc lutter contre eux. C'est pourquoi je demande à chacun d'entre vous de se montrer prudent. Je connais vos capacités au combat – vous les avez déjà prouvées – mais il serait inutile de risquer sa vie pour…

— C'est toi qui parles ! coupa Zacharias. Alors que tu viens juste de sortir de Ste-Mangouste ?

— Vous n'êtes pas tous Aurors », répliqua Harry qui résista à l'irrépressible envie d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de Zacharias. « Et crois-moi quand je dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on faisait à Poudlard. Il est de notre devoir de vous protéger contre ce genre de menace. Nous connaissons les risques.

« Ce que je veux, c'est que nous puissions nous retrouver tous ensemble l'année prochaine, et celle d'après et dans dix ans ! Il serait trop bête de mourir pour avoir affronté un Vampire alors qu'une autre solution se présentait.

— C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, fit remarquer Zacharias.

— Je l'ai fait parce que Ron était en _danger_, répliqua Harry. Et il est à son tour intervenu lorsque je me suis retrouvé en _danger_. Vous n'aurez pas toujours quelqu'un pour assurer vos arrières. Je ne vous dis pas de fuir, je vous dis d'agir avec intelligence : n'affrontez les Vampires que si c'est _absolument _nécessaire. Je suis un Gryffondor, mais j'ai appris au cours de ma vie que courage ne veut pas dire stupidité.

« Le courage, c'est savoir faire ce qui est juste au bon moment. »

Harry s'arrêta, laissant ses mots s'imprégner dans la mémoire de ses amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, il afficha un large sourire sur son visage et déclara :

« Mais nous sommes ici pour faire la fête avant tout ! Ne décevons pas Hannah ! »

Toute la table explosa de rire et Harry se rassit. Le reste de la soirée fut plongée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun parlant des dernières nouvelles.

« Alors Luna, commença Harry. Tu as trouvé des Ronflaks Cornus ?

— Non, répondit-elle, visiblement déçue. Il semblerait que l'espèce soit en voie d'extinction, son observation devient de plus en plus difficile », expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au plafond. « Cependant, mon voyage en Afrique a été très intéressant. Rolf m'a accompagné cette fois-ci, pour ma protection. Nous avons passé des moments extraordinaires…

— Les fiançailles sont pour quand ? s'enquit Ron, un brin railleur.

— Vraiment extraordinaires. Nous avons pu observer plusieurs Nundus dans leur habitat naturel. Il y avait une mère avec ses petits. Nous avons vu aussi un troupeau d'Éruptifs pendant leur saison des amours – c'était vraiment triste de les voir s'entretuer.

« Je n'ai pas encore pu vérifier sur les clichés, mais il est probable que nous ayons aperçu un Tébo, c'est un sanglier de couleur cendre pouvant se rendre invisible. Nous avons pu écouter également le chant d'un Focifère, mais Rolf a fini par lui lancer un sortilège de Mutisme à cause de son chant qui peut rendre fou. On a pu observer un Runespoor avec ses trois têtes, ce qui est plutôt rare.

« Cependant, Rolf a été mordu par la tête de droite, qui est venimeuse. Par chance, un guérisseur local avait un antidote. Mais cela n'a pas empêché Rolf d'être vert pendant toute une semaine. Nous avons terminé notre voyage en Égypte, où nous avons pu contempler des dizaines et des dizaines de Phénix… »

Luna se perdit dans ses souvenirs, laissant Harry et Ginny – qui étaient les seuls à avoir écouté son récit jusqu'au bout – interdits quelques secondes. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry se tourna vers le milieu de la table où les joueurs de Quidditch, Cho et Terry, parlaient de balais. Ginny s'inséra dans la conversation, qui était suivie par une grande partie de la table.

« …et il semblerait que ce soit officiel, affirma Anthony.

— Qu'est-ce qui est officiel ? s'intrigua Harry.

— Les Canons de Chudley ont fait le recrutement de l'année, révéla le Poursuiveur. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient enfin décidés à gagner cette année.

— Ça m'étonnerait, objecta Ginny. On gagne tous nos matchs contre eux, avec plus de deux cent points d'avance avant d'attraper le Vif.

— Ne te méprends pas, intervint Alicia. Gwenog a eu le même tuyau qu'Anthony. Les Canons auraient un nouveau Président, très riche, et celui-ci aurait viré tous les joueurs actuels.

— Chose qu'il a faite sans avertir notre service, précisa Terry. Je persiste à croire que ce n'est qu'une rumeur sans fondement. Un Président de club doit obligatoirement faire part du licenciement de chacun de ses joueurs.

— Terry a raison, opina Katie. Bishop a entendu parler seulement du licenciement des Poursuiveurs, pas de toute l'équipe…

— Ce qui conforterait nos lois, coupa Terry. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est interdit depuis l'année dernière de licencier toute une équipe !

— Et ce projet de loi a permis de sauver plusieurs joueurs, convint Zacharias. Mais d'un côté, si Caddock avait voulu dissoudre toute son équipe, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'en a pas parlé au Ministère. C'est ce que moi j'aurais fait. »

Il bomba inutilement le torse et Harry eut une nouvelle fois l'envie violente de lui casser le nez. Et, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul : Ginny semblait vouloir lui arracher les yeux avec les dents. Cependant, tout le monde laissa passer, ne voulant pas perdre du temps à discuter. Personne ne voulait contredire « Super Zac ».

« Je suis d'accord avec Anthony, concéda alors Cho. Nous avons reçu une commande de quatorze balais pour les Canons il y a trois semaines. Quatorze Nimbus 2400 ! Autrement dit, plusieurs milliers de Gallions.

— Cela ne veut rien dire, fit remarquer Harry. Il peut vouloir changer les balais de son équipe.

— Harry, se lamenta Ginny, je sais que tu as été un grand Attrapeur du temps de Poudlard. Mais là, on parle de la Coupe de la Ligue !

« Je t'ai déjà dit que chaque joueur a un balai réglé sur-mesure. C'est comme une baguette : un balai, c'est pour la vie. Changer les balais de toute une équipe est extrêmement rare et demande de longues semaines de préparation pour les adapter aux joueurs. J'imagine que vous avez reçu la liste ?

— Même pas ! s'indigna Cho. Caddock a seulement commandé les balais. Il a demandé à ce qu'on les lui mette de côté. Le patron est certain que Caddock veut faire les réglages lui-même pour ne pas avoir à annoncer la liste.

— Il y a des noms qui circulent cependant, complota Alicia. Et plus particulièrement celui d'Antoine Duvide…

— L'Attrapeur français ? s'étonna Harry.

— Lui-même. Il paraît que Caddock l'a eu à prix de gobelin !

— Olivier a été contacté, dévoila Anthony. Mais il a refusé. Pour lui, c'est les Flaquemares ou les Flaquemares !

— Oui, Gwenog aussi a été contactée, confia Alicia. Mais quand elle a appris qu'elle devrait jouer avec des hommes, elle a mis le feu à la lettre et a envoyé les cendres aux Canons.

— Il semblerait que le capitaine de l'équipe d'Espagne ait lui aussi été contacté, avoua Katie. Après tout, Dela Fabregas a été le meilleur Poursuiveur de la dernière Coupe du Monde, et il y est pour beaucoup dans le parcours de son équipe.

— Nous n'avons reçu aucune information des Départements étrangers, informa Terry. Par contre, il semblerait que Quigley veuille se séparer des Chauve-Souris de Ballycastle.

— Il est quand même un peu vieux pour entrer dans une équipe de premier ordre, rappela Zacharias. Ça doit faire près de quinze ans qu'il joue !

— Il n'empêche qu'il reste un des meilleurs batteurs du tournoi et n'hésite pas à prendre des risques, _lui_ ! » rétorqua Ginny.

Zacharias fut momentanément incapable de répondre. Il regarda Ginny avec surprise, comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Harry se tourna vers Cho.

« Alors comme ça, Nimbus sort un nouveau modèle. Tu peux nous donner des informations intéressantes là-dessus ou c'est encore top secret ?

— Il devrait être mis en vente dans les prochains jours », confia Cho.

Puis elle partit dans des explications techniques sur son balai, dévoilant ses compétences, ses caractéristiques, après leur avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire. Anthony sembla très intéressé, tout comme les autres joueurs, de connaître la nouvelle arme de leur adversaire. Harry se sentit très vite perdre pied lorsqu'ils passèrent à des questions beaucoup plus techniques, sur les sortilèges appliqués et les réglages possibles. Ginny buvait chacune des paroles et Harry crut voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'envie.

Il se détourna légèrement de la conversation et regarda les autres membres de l'AD. Neville et Luna étaient en pleine discussion, parlant vraisemblablement de plantes dont Harry n'avait jamais su, ni ne voulait savoir, l'existence. Il avait à peine remarqué que les membres s'étaient levés de leurs sièges et s'étaient réorganisés en plusieurs groupes de conversation.

Certains suivaient d'une oreille distraite les mots qui s'échangeaient. Harry se tourna vers George, Angelina, Lee, Seamus et Hannah, qui semblaient comploter seuls dans leur coin. Il se leva et alla les rejoindre. Visiblement, ils parlaient du nouveau produit des Sorciers Facétieux.

« Tu es sûr que c'est sans risque ? interrogea Lee.

— As-tu déjà eu à douter de mes produits ? rétorqua George. Pas en huit ans d'existence ! Nous n'avons fait qu'améliorer le concept.

— Tu as quand même failli mettre le feu à la robe de Harry, rappela Hannah.

— Ah ça, c'était voulu.

— Tu as voulu me mettre le feu ! s'exclama Harry, faussement indigné.

— Il paraît que c'est la seule façon d'éradiquer l'odeur de l'ail, lança George. Ne m'en veut pas, mais tu empestes encore à dix mètres à la ronde ! »

Un léger éclat de rire parcourut les six sorciers avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur sérieux. Angelina se tourna vers Lee.

« C'est absolument sans danger, certifia-t-elle. Le seul risque est lors de la mise à feu, mais un sorcier de treize ans sait utiliser un Incendio correctement. Le risque de se brûler est vraiment minime. Et une fois qu'ils sont amorcés, ils ne causent que des dégâts aux objets inflammables.

« Donc oui, si tu mets ta tête dedans, tu vas te brûler. Mais nous pouvons les approcher sans risques, contrairement aux équivalents Moldus. De plus, Seamus nous a fourni un nouveau métal pour l'emballage, qui garantit à la fois résistance et sécurité.

— C'est vrai ? s'excita Lee.

— En fait, je me suis inspiré des Moldus, expliqua Seamus. Cela fait plusieurs siècles qu'ils ont créé un alliage qui s'appelle l'acier, à base de fer. Il a l'avantage d'être bien plus résistant à l'usure et à l'effort. Cependant, il est plus lourd, se corrode plus facilement et il est difficile à mouler. C'est là où nous intervenons.

« Grâce à la magie, on a recouvert l'acier d'un sortilège anticorrosif, puis on lui a appliqué un sortilège d'allègement. On a dû faire plusieurs essais pour trouver le bon dosage afin de garder les propriétés originales et pouvoir le produire nous-mêmes.

— Et comment vous avez fait pour vous passer de fonte ? s'enquit Harry.

— L'acier est très résistant, mais il est aussi sensible à la magie que tous les autres métaux, dévoila Seamus. Nous lui avons fait subir les mêmes tests que l'on fait habituellement et on a pu lui donner toutes les formes qu'on souhaitait.

— En gros, avec la magie, vous avez pu supprimer ses inconvénients, résuma Hannah.

— Malheureusement pas tous, soupira Angelina. Nous avons constaté que l'acier n'avait pas les mêmes propriétés que le fer. Tout d'abord il rompt lors d'un effort trop important, au lieu de se tordre. Ensuite il ne fond pas à la même température. Nous avons donc dû changer quelque peu la composition de nos Feuxfous Fuseboum.

— Vous avez pu utiliser l'acier dans tous vos produits ? demanda Lee.

— Dans les cas où ce n'était pas possible, nous sommes restés au fer.

— Mais grâce à Seamus, enchaîna George, nous pensons pouvoir améliorer d'autres produits. L'acier nous revient bien moins cher que le fer, on peut donc en produire plus pour le même prix. De plus, ses propriétés peuvent être intéressantes pour d'autres produits, préexistants ou à venir. Mais une chose est sûre : la sécurité est bien meilleure avec l'acier qu'avec le fer.

— Les Moldus sont très en avance sur le travail des métaux, révéla Seamus. Ils ont plus de problèmes techniques que nous et ont dû trouver des méthodes pour contourner ces problèmes, mais ils ont une quantité de métaux différents, et principalement des alliages, très intéressants que nous pouvons tenter de reproduire.

— Les gobelins vous aident-ils ? s'intrigua Harry.

— Pas le moins du monde, confia Seamus. Ils ont sans doute déjà acquis toutes ces techniques, et nous les soupçonnons même d'avoir livré certains de leurs secrets aux Moldus. Mais en observant leurs méthodes, nous n'aurons aucun mal à combler le retard.

— Et pour les autres commerces ? s'enquit Hannah.

— Nous pourrions, par exemple, refaire toutes les plomberies anciennes qui ne respectent pas toujours les normes de sécurité. Nous pouvons construire des bâtiments plus solides. Créer de nouveaux produits, renforcer nos balais. Par exemple, avoir des tables en acier, ou une chaise, revient moins cher qu'avec du bois. Il suffit juste d'appliquer un Sortilège de Coussinage pour améliorer le confort… »

Harry s'éloigna lentement de la conversation. Il avait rarement vu Seamus aussi passionné par un sujet. Mais l'avenir des métaux n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, tant que les balais et les baguettes restaient faits de bois. Après tout, il avait vécu dix ans dans un milieu où l'acier et le plastique étaient rois. Avec l'ouverture du Ministère vers le monde des Moldus, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ces produits n'envahissent les sorciers. Harry laissa vagabonder son esprit lorsqu'Hermione lança d'une voix forte :

« C'est inacceptable ! »

Tout le monde sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle. Harry découvrit qu'elle parlait avec les autres membres du Ministère et, vu leurs mines graves, le sujet n'était pas très difficile à trouver. Un silence gênant gagna la table pendant quelques secondes.

« Et moi je te dis que c'est ce qui va se passer si on ne trouve pas le sceptre dans les plus brefs délais, reprit Dean. Ospicus est allé voir Shacklebolt hier après-midi et lui a demandé que les Aurors puissent avoir accès aux dossiers sur les Vampires et les loups-garous.

— Mais c'est contraire à nos lois ! s'indigna Hermione. Il doit faire une demande auprès du Magenmagot ! Il ne peut pas…

— Hermione, intervint Susan, Ospicus ne fera jamais de demande au Magenmagot à ce sujet. Il sait que s'il doit le faire, tu y assisteras forcément. Et sincèrement, tu lui donneras l'autorisation de fouiller dans les dossiers ?

— S'il me le demande en suivant la procédure, je ne vois aucune raison de le lui refuser, affirma la Juge-mage. Je suis aussi impliquée que vous dans ce qui se passe !

— Hermione, tu n'y étais pas, déclara Justin. Je comprends parfaitement Ospicus. J'ai fait partie de l'équipe d'Oubliators envoyée à Plymouth. C'était l'horreur !

— Ne m'en parle pas, renchérit Ernie.

— On a dû retrouver plusieurs milliers de personnes, détailla l'Oubliator. Expliquer comment leurs amis, ou un membre de leur famille, avait trouvé la mort dans une fusillade. Nous avons dû récupérer les corps à la police pour cacher la vérité…

« Le service n'avait pas eu autant de travail depuis Tu-Sais-Qui ! Je comprends parfaitement qu'Ospicus veuille y mettre un terme dans les plus brefs délais. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Hors de question que je revive ça.

— Je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe ! s'emporta Hermione. Dois-je te rappeler que mon mari doit risquer sa vie à chaque fois qu'il franchit le pas de notre porte ?!

— Hermione, calme-toi, tenta d'apaiser Ron. Si je pouvais éviter d'être pris à partie, ça m'arrangerait bien.

— Tu ne crois pas que moi aussi j'ai envie que ça se termine bientôt ! protesta-t-elle.

— Je… je ne voulais pas…, bégaya Ron.

— Non, tu ne voulais pas ! Mais tu l'as fait ! le rembarra Hermione

— Hermione, calme-toi ! imposa Harry. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser, pas pour nous envoyer paître ! Tu n'es pas la seule dans ton cas ! »

Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry, puis se renferma sur elle-même, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Hermione a raison, tenta Mandy. Ospicus doit passer par la procédure pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Nous sommes presque au bord de la guerre civile, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faille enfreindre nos lois.

— Le réseau de Cheminette et l'Office des Portoloins sont saturés par des familles qui fuient leur domicile dès qu'elles pensent voir un Vampire, expliqua Sue. Depuis l'attaque des Vampires, c'est la panique partout.

— Certaines nous appellent pour demander de poser des sortilèges d'antitransplanage, ou nous signaler un sortilège défectueux, renchérit Susan. Je redoute la prochaine pleine lune… Sans compter que nous avons été incapables de suivre les Vampires dans leurs déplacements.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Lavande. Je croyais que le Département des Transports Magiques pouvait surveiller tous les transplanages.

— Seulement dans les zones surveillées, précisa Michael. Et à part quelques lieux Moldus stratégiques, c'est essentiellement des lieux magiques restreints : le Ministère, Ste-Mangouste, le Chemin de Traverse…

— Exactement, approuva Susan. On n'a même pas de couverture pour Poudlard ou Pré-au-Lard. Le Département de la Justice Magique nous a demandé de surveiller certains lieux précis pour la chasse aux Mangemorts, mais là non plus rien, aucun signe des Vampires.

— C'est quand même bizarre que vous ne les trouviez pas, s'étonna Padma.

— Certains transplanent, avoua Ernie, mais ils se perdent dans la masse de la foule affolée. Et si on réussit à en repérer un, le temps qu'on arrive, il a déjà disparu sans laisser de trace. On n'a pas encore compris comment ils pouvaient se déplacer si vite.

— Grâce à la faculté de Dépersonnification, répondit simplement Luna.

— La Déperso-quoi ? s'interloqua Kevin.

— La Dépersonnification, répéta Luna.

— Ça n'a jamais été prouvé, répliqua Hermione.

— Tu sais ce que s'est ? » s'étonna Ron.

Visiblement, tout le monde avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle théorie farfelue de Luna. Mais le fait qu'Hermione ne la réfute pas comme à son habitude, mais semblait y prêter beaucoup d'attention, fit changer d'avis toute l'assemblée.

« C'est une théorie que les sorciers qui ont étudié les Vampires ont mise au point il y a plusieurs siècles, dévoila Hermione. Il s'agit de la faculté de disparaître, tel de la fumée, et pouvoir traverser toutes les matières, puis de réapparaître plus loin.

— Cela permettrait aux Vampires de passer au travers de toutes les surfaces et ainsi pénétrer dans les maisons protégées par des sortilèges d'antitransplanage, rajouta Luna. Ils pourraient aussi se déplacer sous la terre grâce à ça, et ainsi apparaître derrière leurs victimes.

« C'est moins rapide que le transplanage, qui est instantané, mais ça reste le moyen de déplacement le plus rapide connu pour une créature. De plus, elle n'est pas limitée par la distance ou le temps.

— Certains Vampires se sont fondus dans le sol, se rappela Dean.

— Il y a eu plusieurs observations, convint Hermione, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à reproduire cette capacité ni à capturer un Vampire pour l'étudier. Les recherches ont été abandonnées il y a des décennies.

— La Dépersonication existe donc bien ? voulut s'assurer Ron.

— Dépersonnification, rectifia Hermione. Oui, elle existe, avoua-t-elle. Du moins seulement selon des témoignages oculaires. Et ce n'est pas suffisant pour affirmer qu'il s'agisse d'une réalité.

« C'est comme pour les OVNI, chez les Moldus. Des milliers assurent avoir vu des lumières dans le ciel en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'extraterrestres – des êtres vivants venant d'autres planètes – alors que le plus souvent, nous en sommes les responsables.

— Il paraîtrait que, si un sorcier pouvait réussir à acquérir cette technique, il pourrait transplaner n'importe où, même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard », déclara Luna.

Un long silence fit suite à la révélation de Luna. Chacun se regardait avec un air inquiet, comme si les Vampires pouvaient apparaître d'un coup. Harry s'imagina se transformer en fumée et passer au travers des longues murailles du château.

« Les Vampires ne peuvent pas transplaner ? s'enquit Dean.

— Non, répondit Hermione. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, il semblerait que nous perdons la faculté de transplaner une fois mort. Et comme pour devenir un Vampire, il faut d'abord mourir… Cependant, ils peuvent utiliser la magie requise pour un transplanage, c'est pour cela que le Service de régulation de transplanage peut les détecter lorsqu'ils de « dépersonnifient ».

— Mais alors, ils peuvent entrer n'importe où ! s'affola Zacharias.

— Nous ne savons pas comment ils font, mais il existe des moyens d'empêcher les Vampires de passer, rassura Hermione. L'ail suffit généralement, mais si les Vampires sont trop nombreux, il vaut mieux utiliser la lumière du Soleil.

« C'est pour cela que des sortilèges reproduisant cette lumière, ou la catalysant dans un bouclier de protection, peuvent repousser les Vampires. Poudlard en est pourvu, ainsi que le Ministère. »

Un nouveau silence fit place une fois qu'Hermione eut terminé. Celui-ci se fit plus pesant et une gêne gagna les membres de l'AD. Harry décida de partir sur d'autres pentes moins glissantes et se tourna vers Michael et Ernie.

« Et comment ça se passe chez nos homologues de la Police Magique ?

— Si on oublie le massacre de Southampton ? La Brigade de Police Magique est appelée plusieurs dizaines de fois par jour pour des actes de vandalisme dans tout le pays, confia Michael. Sans parler des fausses alertes qu'on nous envoie au milieu du reste. Nous avons dû dériver notre courrier à la poste de Pré-au-Lard pour ne pas être envahis.

— Et le pire, lança Ernie, c'est que nous devons aussi nous occuper de toutes les autres infractions non liées aux Vampires. Plusieurs délits ont été commis au milieu des autres. Nous avons déjà arrêté tellement de monde que nous devrons bientôt envoyer nos suspects directement à Azkaban sans attendre le jugement.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! explosa Hermione.

— Et tu n'es pas la première à le signaler, calma Ernie. Jackfull a déjà dû affronter plusieurs démissions des membres du service pour s'opposer à cette idée.

— Ils ont eu raison, persista Hermione.

— Hermione, tu ne comprends pas, intervint posément Michael. Nos cellules de pré-détention sont déjà pleines à craquer. Nous ne pouvons plus accepter de criminels ! Or, nous ne pouvons pas arrêter d'agir sous prétexte qu'il n'y a plus de place !

— Pourquoi ne pas demander aux Aurors de vous prêter nos cellules ? proposa Dean. Les nôtres sont pratiquement toujours vides.

— On l'a déjà fait ! affirma Ernie. Et votre Directeur nous a envoyés voir ailleurs !

— J'irai lui parler, déclara Ron. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons le faire changer d'avis.

— Tu connais Ospicus, Ron, argua Mandy. Si on lui propose d'envoyer directement les gens à Azkaban, il ne dira pas non. Il est devenu totalement parano depuis la semaine dernière.

— Qu'en est-il du Département des Mystères ? demanda Harry.

— Tous les Langues-de-plomb ont été réaffectés à la Salle des Archives, pour tenter de trouver une trace là-dessus, leur appris Parvati.

« Je ne vous dis pas la quantité de travail que cela demande. Je parle de plusieurs centaines de milliers de dossiers, de copies de journaux, de livres et de souvenirs à analyser. Sans parler que nous avons dû voir s'il n'y avait pas de prophétie sur le sujet.

— Et alors ? demanda Ron.

— Rien pour le moment, informa une Lavande dépitée.

— On t'a déjà mise dessus ? s'étonna Harry.

— J'étais déjà affectée à la Salle des Archives avant le début de la crise, pour parfaire mes connaissances en prophéties.

— Je doute qu'on trouve quelque chose, avoua Parvati. Les prophéties portent très rarement sur les créatures magiques. Mais nous ne devons rien laisser au hasard.

— Ces Vampires sont une vraie plaie pour le commerce, déclara Hannah. Nous avons perdu plus de la moitié de notre clientèle habituelle.

— Pareil chez nous, révéla George. Même nos commandes par courrier ont diminué.

— Les stades sont presque vides désormais, se lamenta Katie. Nous devons jouer seulement devant des locaux, nos supporters ne se déplacent plus. »

Le silence retomba sur la table. Tout le monde se regarda sans oser parler. Harry réalisa lentement que tous ses amis étaient impliqués de près ou de loin à cette affaire. Il avait bien fait de leur demander la prudence.

Seuls Luna et Neville semblaient épargnés. Neville avait cependant un air grave, mais Luna avait le même regard rêveur et lointain qu'à son habitude. Il fallait dire qu'avec tous ses voyages, il était peu probable qu'elle ait entendu quoi que ce soit, pensa Harry. Luna avait l'habitude de se couper totalement de la civilisation durant ses voyages à l'étranger, ne se tenant informé de ce qu'il se passait qu'à son retour, lors d'une sortie entre filles avec Ginny.

Cependant, en tant que magiezoologue et ancienne Attachée de Reconnaissance et Analyse des Créatures Magiques – elle était techniquement toujours employée du Ministère de la Magie, mais ne s'y rendait plus et finançait ses voyages d'études par le biais d'associations –, elle allait sans doute être affectée à l'affaire, l'Unité des Briscards étant sur le qui-vive.

« Bon, il se fait tard ! décréta Hannah. Je dois bientôt fermer. Finissez vos verres et rentrez chez vous. »

Harry termina sa Bièraubeurre puis se leva lentement. Il alla saluer tous ses amis, les remerciant d'être venus, puis entra dans la Cheminée à la suite de Ginny.

Il arriva chez lui quelques secondes plus tard. Il retira sa cape, qu'il posa négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise et alla vers sa chambre. Ginny se changeait déjà. Ils firent leur toilette sans échanger un mot puis se mirent sous leurs draps. Ginny tournait le dos à Harry tandis que ce dernier éteignait la lampe de chevet. Il se retourna et commença à lui caresser le dos.

« Tu crois qu'on y arrivera ? demanda alors Ginny, d'une voix préoccupée.

— À quoi ?

— À gagner cette guerre ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une guerre, confia Harry. Disons que c'est une affaire qui a mal tourné. »

Ginny se tourna vers lui, son visage éclairé par la lumière de la ville. Ses yeux exprimaient une inquiétude que Harry ne lui avait que rarement vue. Il lui caressa les joues, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux qui les recouvraient.

« Dis-moi la vérité, exigea-t-elle.

— Je te dis la vérité. Les Mangemorts nous ont joué un sale tour et nous avons été incapables d'agir à temps. Maintenant, on doit faire face et résister à la tempête.

— Gagnera-t-on ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa sa femme, ses yeux magnifiques qui ne demandaient qu'une chose : la vérité.

« Je n'en sais rien, confessa finalement Harry.

— Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes », avoua Ginny en se serrant contre lui, son visage enfoui dans ses bras. « Je veux que tu restes, je veux que tu sois auprès de moi pour la naissance de notre enfant.

— Je serai là Ginny », assura Harry en caressant les cheveux roux. « Je te promets que je serai là.

— Promets-moi de rester.

— Je ne peux pas, il faut que j'y retourne. Moore compte sur moi ! Je suis Harry Potter ! »

Ginny releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait pas de larmes sur son visage, mais Harry savait qu'elle ne voulait que ça. Ils restèrent immobiles à échanger des regards, avant que Ginny ne repose sa tête sur le torse de Harry, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Je sais qui tu es. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives à chaque fois sauver le monde. »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Ginny s'écarta de lui, se retourna et s'endormit lentement. Harry contempla la fenêtre de sa chambre, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire Ginny.

N'en faisait-il pas un peu trop ? N'était-ce pas à cause de son histoire qu'il se forçait à sauver le monde alors que d'autres pouvaient le faire aussi bien ? Mais pouvait-il laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire ? Accepterait-il d'être simple spectateur alors qu'il pouvait agir ? Pas en tant que Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais en tant que le simple Auror Potter, tout jeune diplômé de l'Académie d'Apprentissage des Aurors. La réponse était évidente.

Bien sûr que non.


	14. Chapter 14 Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titill

Chapitre 14 Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Harry reprenait tranquillement son travail. Il n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps enfermé chez lui et Ginny avait fini par le laisser partir. Du fait de sa convalescence, Moore le laissait plus souvent au bureau. Si les Briscards n'avaient signalé aucune attaque de Vampires, cette période de terreur rendait la population turbulente et agressive.

Plusieurs actes de Magie Noire contre des supposés loups-garous ou Vampires avaient été commis. On ne listait plus les vols, les effractions, les agressions de toutes sortes, ni les enlèvements – le dernier en date étant celui de Terence Higgs, que sa petite amie, Marietta Edgecombe, était venue déclarer deux jours après le retour de Harry. Sans compter les meurtres maquillés de façon plus ou moins réaliste en agression d'une des deux créatures.

Une vieille femme avait été retrouvée totalement éviscérée, mais ces blessures étaient d'une telle netteté qu'il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'espèce du coupable. Le meurtrier était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, se disant anti-loups-garous et cherchant leur extermination après l'agression de sa petite fille de trois ans. La jeune fille n'avait pas survécu à sa première transformation et son père l'avait retrouvée morte le lendemain matin, dans leur cave barricadée.

Hermione avait participé à l'audience devant le Magenmagot et était rentrée tard le soir chez elle, profondément attristée par l'histoire du père. Ce dernier avait été, bien évidemment, condamné à une incarcération à vie à Azkaban. Il n'avait su donner de raison valable au choix de sa victime, et les juges-mages l'avaient déclaré fou. Trois jours plus tard, la jeune femme avait présenté un projet de loi visant à une incarcération, couplée d'un suivi psychologique, pour les cas similaires. Robards, le Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, avait étudié le cas avec intérêt, comme il le faisait toujours, mais avait bien précisé à Hermione que ce projet avait peu de chance d'aboutir, malgré tout le bon sens dont il disposait.

À côté de ces enquêtes parasites, les recherches sur le sceptre de Mulcahy continuaient. Tout laissait penser que les Mangemorts avaient réussi à fuir dans un pays étranger, car aucune trace d'eux ne fut retrouvée nulle part au-delà de l'Irlande.

On supposait qu'ils avaient dû utiliser un Portoloin détourné pour se rendre dans un pays lointain, afin d'échapper à la fois aux Aurors et aux Vampires, du moins pour un certain temps. De là, il était aussi possible qu'ils soient partis n'importe où, ou bien restés dans le pays d'accueil. Les services de chasseurs de Mages Noirs des pays alliés avaient été contactés et une réunion entre les différents Directeurs était prévue dans la dernière semaine de juillet.

La phase lunaire tant redoutée arriva finalement, au grand dam d'Ospicus. Ce dernier doubla les effectifs pour la surveillance des points sensibles et décida de suspendre toute enquête qui n'était pas liée au sceptre. Les Briscards étaient déjà déployés sur l'ensemble du territoire, prêts à intervenir.

Harry restait cantonné à la protection du Ministère et, par soutien envers son ami, Ron restait avec lui. Mais le jeune Auror savait que c'était pour se trouver près d'Hermione et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Il avait demandé à Ginny de se rendre chez ses parents, où elle serait plus en sécurité. Un détachement d'Aurors fut affecté à Poudlard, qui pouvait être une cible susceptible d'attirer les créatures magiques, pour le nombre de proies faciles qu'elle proposait.

Il était déjà plus de sept heures lorsqu'un terrible hurlement leur parvint du couloir. Harry leva la tête de ses dossiers, comme la quinzaine de sorciers et sorcières présents. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre sa baguette. Puis il se leva et suivit les Aurors qui se pressaient déjà devant la sortie. Les sorciers présents dans le couloir se trouvaient dans le même état de surprise et d'incompréhension. D'où avait bien pu provenir ce bruit si étrange, terrible et glacial ?

Ospicus se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Gwenvael et plusieurs autres Directeurs de Départements. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, mais aucun ne répondit à leur appel. Harry remarqua alors que les fenêtres magiques étaient devenues noires, sans étoiles, ni nuages, ni lune. Il distingua la chevelure d'Hermione au milieu des autres sorciers. Elle se tenait près de la porte menant au service administratif du Magenmagot et était visiblement inquiète. Ron essaya de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle, tandis que Moore arrivait derrière Harry.

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, déclara-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit le jeune sorcier.

— À mon avis, il a dû se passer quelque chose dans l'Atrium, supputa son chef d'équipe. Et il semblerait qu'il soit coupé du reste du Ministère. »

Le Ministre de la Magie sortit alors d'un des ascenseurs. Kingsley, suivit de son cabinet, s'approcha de Gwenvael. Ils parlèrent avec animation, puis se tournèrent vers Ospicus qui hocha lentement la tête. Ce dernier retourna vers les Aurors, la mine grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, William ? demanda Moore.

— Il est possible que nous soyons l'objet d'une attaque, révéla alors le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. L'Atrium et les niveaux supérieurs ne répondent plus. Les Jeux et Sports magiques ont eu le temps de signaler un fort tremblement et un cri venant d'au-dessus avant de couper à leur tour les communications.

« Le Ministre a envoyé des notes, aucune réponse pour le moment. Le Département des Transports a vérifié s'il y avait eu des transplanages dans l'enceinte du Ministère : pas plus que d'habitude. Ils ont envoyé des sorciers voir ce qu'il se passait. En attendant, tous les autres Départements sont en train de descendre au niveau un pour mettre en place notre stratégie.

— Et nous, que fait-on ? questionna Moore.

— Tu vas me prendre cinq Aurors avec toi, vous évacuez le Ministre, ordonna Ospicus. Vous allez au Chemin de Traverse pour ensuite utiliser une des cheminées afin de vous rendre dans un lieu sécurisé. Les autres Aurors vont venir avec moi afin d'essayer de repousser l'attaque.

— Par où on passe pour sortir ?

— On va essayer de vous frayer un chemin jusqu'à la zone de transplanage.

— Dois-je prendre des Aurors en particulier ?

— Qui tu veux. Cinq, c'est tout. »

Moore se retourna vers les Aurors restant. De leur équipe, seuls Harry et Ron étaient présents. Dean et Goodlight étaient affectés à Poudlard. Harry vit qu'il y avait également Rox Klein et Liliane Doubt. Moore regarda chacun des membres présents, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Potter, Weasley, Klein, Keogh et Llywarch, vous venez avec moi ! »

Moore regarda chacun des Aurors qu'il avait choisis, puis leur fit un signe de la main, les invitant à le suivre. Deux Aurors emboîtèrent le pas à Harry. Il les connaissait vaguement pour avoir parlé avec eux quelques fois.

Adelhaidis Keogh était une femme d'une trentaine d'années plutôt gracile. Son visage encadré par de longs cheveux bruns et ses doigts étaient extraordinairement fins et délicats. C'était également une sorcière extrêmement intelligente et très habile – Harry avait appris qu'elle avait joué au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard –, ce qui en faisait une Auror redoutable.

L'autre sorcier, Casvelyn Llywarch, était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et, pour ainsi dire, le plus grand et massif du Bureau : haut de plus de deux mètres, il était si large d'épaules qu'il pouvait cacher deux personnes derrière lui. C'était un sportif accompli qui n'hésitait pas à se battre au corps à corps si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun sorcier ne lui avait échappé et tous ceux qu'il avait capturés en gardaient un souvenir très intense. Pour certains d'entre eux, l'unique mention du nom de l'Auror suffisait à les plonger dans un silence sans fin.

Harry vit Ron embrasser Hermione tendrement avant de rejoindre le groupe. Il observa le même regard dans les yeux de ses amis : la peur et l'amour. La gravité de la situation le frappa de plein fouet. Il se faisait également du souci pour son amie, mais peut-être pas autant que Ron. Et c'était tout à fait logique : ils n'étaient pas seulement ses meilleurs amis, ils formaient un couple comme les autres qui affrontent une menace terrible.

Kingsley salua d'un signe de la tête, les Aurors chargés de sa protection, puis tous se mirent en route vers l'un des ascenseurs. Ospicus et le reste des Aurors prirent les premiers puis montèrent directement. Kingsley et l'équipe de Moore prirent les suivant.

Le Ministre se plaça au centre des cinq Aurors assurant sa protection, mais Harry vit du coin de l'œil qu'il tenait lui aussi sa baguette prête à l'attaque. Il vit passer devant lui le niveau six, lorsque les bruits d'un rude combat parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Le jeune Auror eut un réel choc en voyant le niveau sept, totalement ravagé dans lequel des sorciers et des loups-garous se battaient à mort. Les affiches de Quidditch, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, volaient dans le couloir, ainsi qu'un épais nuage de poussière.

Le chaos disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, plongeant l'ascenseur dans un silence angoissé, mais il fut remplacé quelques secondes plus tard par une nouvelle scène, encore plus impressionnante. Lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent, Harry distingua le groupe d'Aurors se tenant à quelques mètres d'eux, lutter contre d'autres loups-garous. La plupart étaient totalement transformés, d'autres étaient en cours de transformation. Enfin, un petit nombre avait encore une forme humaine mais agissait avec la même bestialité que leurs semblables.

Les hurlements des créatures se mêlaient aux cris d'horreur des sorciers qui tentaient en vain de fuir les lieux et aux ordres que donnaient ceux qui essayaient de repousser l'attaque. Harry fut à peine rassuré de voir que les Lycanthropides de l'Unité de capture des loups-garous étaient tous présents – accompagnés de leurs collègues du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des créatures magiques –, mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un seul Briscard. Soit ils étaient occupés ailleurs, soit ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de rejoindre le Ministère.

« On essaye de rejoindre la zone de transplanage sans se faire mordre, exposa Moore. Compris ? Évitez absolument tout contact physique avec l'un d'entre eux, qu'ils soient transformés ou non !

« Monsieur le Ministre, je vous interdis de vous trouver à plus de cinq centimètres de mon bras, c'est entendu ? Je sais que vous aimez le duel et que vous êtes un Auror accompli, mais mon boulot est de vous protéger et de vous amener en un seul morceau dans un lieu sécurisé. Le vôtre est de faire ce que je dis. Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qu'il se passera si vous vous faites mordre.

« Prêts ? En avant ! »

Les Aurors se lancèrent dans la mêlée, Kingsley restant aux côtés du chef d'équipe. Klein l'encadra de l'autre côté. Harry et Ron restèrent en arrière tandis que Keogh et Llywarch essayaient de tracer le chemin. La zone de transplanage n'était pas très loin de leur position, mais il leur était impossible d'avancer sans se faire remarquer.

À peine avaient-ils fait trois mètres qu'un loup-garou se jeta sur Keogh, qui dut bondir sur sa droite pour l'éviter et créa, au passage, une brèche jusqu'au Ministre. Klein lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion sur le loup-garou, mais le rata. Llywarch fut plus chanceux et réussit à écarter la menace, mais aussitôt, une nouvelle se présenta et il fut bientôt à terre, se débattant avec son nouvel adversaire. Cependant, le sorcier prit rapidement le dessus et put réintégrer la formation.

Harry vit que d'autres loups-garous approchaient et il poussa le Ministre devant pour le faire avancer : ils devaient à tout prix rester en mouvement, c'était leur meilleure protection. Moore ne fit aucun commentaire, signifiant qu'il avait eu la même idée. Klein aida Keogh à se relever et le groupe continua sa route. Harry marchait à reculons pour s'assurer qu'on ne les prenait pas à revers. À sa gauche, Ron faisait la même chose.

Tous deux lançaient plusieurs salves de sortilèges pour ralentir la horde de créatures magiques, mais celles-ci devaient être une centaine. La plupart étaient occupées avec d'autres sorciers, cependant le jeune Auror en voyait une petite dizaine face à lui qui se faufilait entre ses sortilèges. Et, de toute évidence, Moore, Klein et Keogh avaient le même problème. Il se retourna pour voir où ils en étaient. La zone de transplanage semblait lointaine et un combat entre loups-garous et sorciers s'y déroulait. Malheureusement, il leur était impossible de ralentir, ils devaient continuer.

Harry pointa sa main droite vers les loups-garous qui se précipitaient vers eux, fendant l'air avec sa baguette, tandis qu'avec sa main gauche, il essayait de pousser Kingsley pour le faire avancer. Par chance, aucun des loups-garous n'utilisait de baguette magique. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient à moins de dix mètres de la zone de transplanage, qui était la proie d'un combat violent. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit plusieurs corps affreusement mutilés, certains bougeant encore, essayant d'échapper à ce carnage. Avec horreur, il en vit un transplaner, mais laisser derrière plusieurs de ses organes.

« Nous devons continuer, hurla Moore. Nous y sommes presque ! »

Klein leur fit signe de passer devant, tandis que lui-même assurait l'arrière. Le spectacle parut encore plus horrible aux yeux de Harry. Le sang recouvrait presque tout le carrelage dans cette partie de l'Atrium. Moore força Kingsley à se baisser, tentant de le cacher aux yeux des créatures, et les cinq Aurors restants formèrent un cercle autour de leur Ministre.

Les employés du Ministères déjà présents avaient remarqué la manœuvre et essayèrent de les couvrir, mais les loups-garous aussi semblaient l'avoir comprise et ils redoublèrent d'agressivité. Harry détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde lorsqu'il vit une des créatures attraper la tête d'un des sorciers et la faire tourner. Le hurlement qui s'en suivit, brusquement interrompu par un horrible craquement, lui suffit pour comprendre. Cependant, une autre créature profita de cette inattention pour attaquer sur son flanc et Harry se jeta sur le côté pour éviter la masse imposante du monstre. Moore remarqua le mouvement et essaya de combler le trou, mais il fut alors emporté par une autre créature.

Harry tenta de la stupéfixer, mais rata sa cible. Klein lança alors un Sortilège de la Mort et le loup-garou s'effondra sur Moore. Celui-ci réussit à se dégager péniblement de sous le corps immense. Harry et lui prirent leurs positions et ils arrivèrent enfin dans la zone de transplanage. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu tourner sur eux-mêmes, un loup-garou bondit par-dessus les deux sorciers et s'écrasa sur Kingsley, qui laissa échapper sa baguette.

La bête devait faire deux fois la taille d'un loup-garou normal, peut-être même trois fois. En fait, il devait faire largement plus de cinq mètres. Même Kingsley paraissait minuscule sous ses pattes immenses et sa gueule monstrueuse. Il tenta de repousser la gueule grande ouverte de son adversaire, les crocs – eux aussi d'une taille prodigieuse – dangereusement proches de sa tête.

Moore et Klein tentèrent de le stupéfixer, sans succès. Ils se jetèrent alors sur la créature, Keogh se joignant à eux en réussissant à grimper sur le dos de la bête. Ils la firent dévier sur le côté, libérant ainsi le Ministre. Cependant, d'autres vinrent aider leur congénère, mais Harry, Ron et Llywarch s'étaient déjà mis en position autour de Kingsley.

« Transplanez ! » ordonna Moore, en lutte avec le monstre. « Tout de suite ! »

Harry hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait abandonner son supérieur. Mais lorsque Ron lui attrapa le bras, il agrippa celui de Kingsley et assura la prise de son ami. Puis il se sentit poussé de force dans un tuyau en plastique avant d'enfin pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. La rue était faiblement éclairée, mais il était certain de ne pas être au Chaudron Baveur.

« Weasley, nous devions aller au Chaudron Baveur ! réprimanda Llywarch.

— Je sais, mais je voulais être sûr qu'un loup-garou ne nous avait pas attrapés au moment de transplaner. Nous aurions eu l'air fin. Vous allez bien, Monsieur le Ministre ?

— Oui, merci Ron, rassura-t-il.

— Je propose qu'on file toute de suite, convint Harry. Je ne sais pas où tu nous as amenés, mais je préfère quitter cet endroit.

— Et pourtant, vous allez rester ici ! » s'exclama une voix sortie de l'ombre.

Aussitôt, les Aurors formèrent un mur autour de Kingsley, essayant de localiser l'origine de la voix. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps : l'éclairage de la rue s'intensifia de lui-même et Harry reconnut une des banlieues de Londres. Puis une silhouette apparut lentement à quelques mètres d'eux, sortant du néant. Le jeune Auror comprit qu'elle avait dû être désillusionnée et qu'elle venait de lever le sortilège.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit le teint extrêmement pâle et les yeux sombres de la personne en face d'eux. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Vampire. Llywarch et Ron en parvinrent à la même conclusion car chacun fit apparaître des gousses d'ail autour d'eux. Harry se demanda si c'était un piège, mais de toute évidence, le Vampire devait se trouver au Ministère et avait dû les attraper avant le transplanage. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication logique.

« Vous avez peur ? » s'amusa le Vampire d'un ton voluptueux, reculant tout de même de quelques pas. « Vous utilisez tout de suite les grands moyens, mais vous me croyez assez sot pour ne pas avoir prévu mon coup ? Je suis seul face à quatre sorciers et même si mon espèce est infiniment supérieure à la vôtre, mes chances de succès ne sont pas assurées. C'est pour cela que je vous ai concocté une petite surprise. »

D'un large mouvement de bras qui fit pointer les trois baguettes, leur ennemi décrivit un cercle dans l'air. Puis une cage immense apparut à ses côtés. Harry pensa qu'elle avait dû être désillusionnée elle aussi, mais sa taille était trop imposante pour que Ron ait réussi à transplaner avec. Le Vampire avait dû la faire apparaître grâce à la magie. En revanche, ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Un immense Pansedefer Ukrainien, le plus grand des dragons, dormait paisiblement dans la cage. Son ronflement était un bruit sourd et très grave. Le Vampire sourit devant la panique des sorciers : ils se trouvaient dans un quartier résidentiel et un dragon n'avait, de toute évidence, rien à y faire.

« Je vais vous laisser vous amuser avec notre ami. Bonne chance, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Puis il fit disparaître la cage d'un mouvement de bras. Il s'approcha du dragon, près de la gueule, et posa affectueusement sa main sur le museau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry vit l'immense animal s'animer. Ses ailes gigantesques se déplièrent, emplissant toute la rue pourtant très large, sa queue fouetta l'air derrière lui avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Le Vampire choisit ce moment pour se volatiliser.

« Dites-moi qu'on peut transplaner ? exigea Ron.

— Impossible, avoua Llywarch. Un sortilège d'antitransplanage a été posé.

— Harry, tu ne veux pas appeler Hagrid ?

— Désolé, j'ai oublié ma chouette », répliqua-t-il à la blague de son ami.

L'immense tête de l'animal, qui devait faire près de deux mètres à elle seule, s'anima à son tour. Elle se leva du sol, se secoua quelques instants puis bailla fortement, laissant un rugissement grave et puissant faire vibrer l'air. Les alarmes des voitures se déclenchèrent, ce qui finit de réveiller le Pansedefer, qui n'aimait visiblement pas ce bruit strident. D'un coup de queue, il détruisit une voiture derrière lui.

Harry vit des gens regarder par la fenêtre et, malgré les murs, il entendit leurs hurlements. Les yeux rouge foncé de l'animal se posèrent sur les sorciers, dont les baguettes étaient pointées vers lui. Cette fois-ci, le rugissement fut si puissant qu'ils furent jetés à terre. Le dragon se leva complètement, battant de ses ailes dépliées et provoquant un incroyable déplacement d'air. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, la tête tournée vers le ciel, les ailes totalement déployées.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry put prendre en considération la taille gigantesque de l'animal : il devait mesurer plus de quinze mètres de long avec la queue et son envergure devait être proche des vingt, peut-être vingt-cinq, mètres. Ses puissantes pattes arrière soutenaient l'immense animal, qui cracha à plusieurs reprises des flammes d'au moins dix mètres. Il finit par retomber lourdement sur ses pattes avant, faisant trembler toute la rue.

Les Moldus sortirent de leurs maisons, affolés, leurs cris provoquant un peu plus la fureur du dragon et les Aurors lancèrent plusieurs sortilèges pour protéger les habitants du quartier. Kingsley resta près de Llywarch, qui était le seul à pouvoir le dissimuler efficacement. Cependant, ils ne purent protéger tout le monde et au bout de cinq minutes, plusieurs torches humaines déferlaient dans la rue.

Harry essaya de les éteindre du mieux qu'il put. Le dragon fit exploser une voiture d'un jet de flammes et le véhicule s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber sur sa place. Certains Moldus avaient commencé à tirer avec des armes à feu sur la gigantesque créature, mais sans parvenir à franchir ses écailles d'un gris métallique, éclairées par les nombreux feux qui sévissaient maintenant dans la rue.

Le Pansedefer était de plus en plus énervé et dévora plusieurs passants, ou les carbonisa à tel point qu'il ne restait plus d'eux qu'un tas de cendres fumantes. Ses immenses griffes lacérèrent de nombreux Moldus, détruisirent des voitures et même des maisons. Harry jongla entre les flammes que lançait la créature pour exprimer sa colère.

« Il faut l'attirer loin d'ici ! hurla Ron. Sinon, il va tout réduire en cendres !

— On doit protéger le Ministre ! rappela Llywarch.

— On ne peut pas laisser ces Moldus sans rien faire, fit remarquer Harry. Nous devons transplaner au Ministère pour prévenir le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des créatures magiques, ainsi que celui des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques ! Essayez de lui lancer un sort de Conjonctivite, c'est la seule solution ! »

Les trois sorciers se mirent à viser la tête de l'animal, mais ses yeux étaient si bien protégés par les crêtes osseuses et si loin de leurs baguettes, qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à toucher leur cible. La foison de sortilèges qui s'abattirent sur le dragon eut pour effet de l'énerver d'avantage, mais au moins son attention fut dirigée vers les sorciers. Il cracha des flammes, obligeant les Aurors à reculer. Néanmoins, ceux-ci ne diminuèrent pas leurs sortilèges.

Le Pansedefer les suivit, au départ avec retenue, puis avec plus de conviction. Les dégâts qu'il causait n'étaient limités plus qu'à la rue. Cependant, Harry dû intervenir plusieurs fois sur des Moldus terrifiés. Soudain, la créature magique se leva sur ses pattes arrière et déploya ses ailesqu'il battit frénétiquement. Le déplacement d'air les cloua au sol tandis que le dragon s'élevait dans les cieux. Mais son envol fut de courte durée, car il revint à la charge, créant une barrière de feu en forme de cercle autour des Aurors.

« Par les glandes de Merlin ! Il nous a pris au piège ! s'exclama Llywarch.

— Pas de panique, posa Harry. Il suffit de créer un passage… »

Sa phrase fut noyée dans le rugissement du dragon qui piqua vers eux. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter sur le côté, arrivant à quelques centimètres des flammes d'un vert terrifiant. La chaleur était telle que le jeune Auror crut qu'il allait s'enflammer spontanément. Il se releva en prenant garde de ne pas toucher les flammes. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Ron et Llywarch étaient en plein duel contre le dragon, qui évitait leurs sorts et crachait des flammes en réponse. Horrifié, il vit à ses pieds le corps de Kingsley, immobile.

Il se précipita vers le Ministre, mais le dragon le balaya d'un coup de queue si violent qu'il passa par-dessus les flammes et atterrit dans le salon d'une maison. Se relevant des gravats, il traversa la rue en sens inverse pour se précipiter vers le cercle de flammes, lorsqu'une vive douleur le transperça au niveau du torse.

Harry regarda rapidement et vit que sa blessure s'était rouverte. Il fit apparaître une compresse et essaya de la maintenir du mieux qu'il put. La douleur le lança une nouvelle fois, lui décrochant une grimace. Il se dirigea en titubant vers les flammes vertes qui enveloppaient la rue dans une lueur terrifiante et étrange.

Elles dégageaient une telle énergie que la chaleur était difficilement soutenable à plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Harry tenta de se frayer un chemin, mais il n'arriva pas à contenir les flammes suffisamment longtemps pour passer. Leur rugissement l'empêchait d'entendre ce que disaient ses amis à l'intérieur, savoir s'ils étaient en vie ou non.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il retourna vers la maison où il avait atterri et trouva ce qu'il voulait : une voiture. Celle qu'il voyait était un énorme 4x4 noir. Il s'y précipita, ouvrit la portière d'un coup de baguette magique et la fit démarrer. Puis il écrasa l'accélérateur et propulsa l'imposant véhicule à travers la barrière de flammes, qu'il réussit à franchir. Ce dernier s'enflamma de toutes parts et n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent du pare-brise, il vit trop tard qu'il fonçait vers l'une des imposantes pattes arrière du Pansedefer. Il n'eut pas le temps de freiner et s'écrasa sur l'immense pilier d'écaille, réduisant le véhicule en bouillie. Le dragon sentit le choc violent et se retourna. Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux et y lut ce qui ressemblait à de la colère.

Derrière, il vit Ron et Llywarch qui regardaient la voiture avec surprise. Le jeune Auror avisa le dragon qui ouvrait la bouche et n'eut que quelques secondes pour agir. Il se retourna et passa sur les sièges arrière lorsque le dragon lança son jet de flammes mortelles. Harry s'éjecta à temps de la voiture pour ne pas finir carbonisé, mais fut emporté par la violente explosion. Il resta allongé quelques secondes, la douleur irradiant de sa blessure et de ses épaules, qui avaient amorti la chute. Lorsqu'il se releva en chancelant légèrement, le dragon était de nouveau concentré sur Ron et Llywarch, qui avaient du mal à viser les yeux. Il repéra alors la carcasse en flammes du 4x4 à cinq mètres de l'endroit où il l'avait quittée. Une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il dirigea sa baguette vers le véhicule et murmura :

« _Wingardium Leviosa _! »

Aussitôt, la masse en flammes s'éleva dans les airs. Harry dirigea alors sa baguette de façon à ce que le 4x4 se place au-dessus de la tête du dragon, sans que celui-ci ne remarque rien. Puis il laissa la lourde voiture tomber et celle-ci s'écrasa sur la tête du Pansedefer, qui tomba au sol, sous le choc. Harry en profita pour se précipiter vers Kingsley et l'attraper. Il fut rejoint par Ron et Llywarch.

« Brillante idée Potter… Par Merlin ! » s'exclama l'immense sorcier en voyant Kingsley.

En effet, le Ministre était partiellement brûlé sur le côté, sa peau s'écaillant par endroit. Une de ses jambes saignait abondamment et lorsque Harry souleva le tissu de la robe, il constata qu'elle était presque broyée au niveau du genou.

Le dragon se mit à grogner, puis à rugir en se réveillant. Il dégagea la voiture, ou ce qui en restait, et se tourna vers les sorciers avec une vitesse et une agilité que sa masse ne laissait pas supposer. Il ouvrit de nouveau la gueule et lança une nouvelle gerbe de flammes, mais Harry avait réussi à traîner Kingsley hors de portée. Le dragon s'éleva de nouveau dans les cieux, ses ailes soufflant au passage la barrière de flammes.

Les Aurors en profitèrent pour s'échapper, Llywarch portant Kingsley sur ses épaules. Ils fuirent la créature, courant à en perdre haleine. Cependant, cette dernière les rattrapa sans forcer, les dépassa et atterrit sur le toit d'une maison. Heureusement pour les sorciers, son poids énorme fit écrouler la charpente et elle perdit l'équilibre quelques instants, entraînant le reste de la maison avec elle et disparaissant dans un grand nuage de poussière, un rugissement et les hurlements des habitants de la bâtisse.

Harry continua à courir, lorsque soudain, il sentit un léger bruissement d'air le parcourir : ils avaient franchi la limite du sortilège d'antitransplanage. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu transplaner, le dragon les avait rattrapés une nouvelle fois. Dressé sur ses pattes arrière, ses ailes déployées, il les dominait de toute sa taille, les fixant de son regard rouge foncé. Le jeune Auror ne put s'empêcher de penser au même regard que lui avait lancé Voldemort lorsqu'il était allé à sa rencontre dans la forêt.

L'échange de regard se poursuivit, mais avant que le dragon n'ait le temps d'ouvrir sa gueule, Harry pointa sa baguette et s'exclama :

« _Conjonctivis _! »

Le sortilège atteignit les yeux du dragon, qui recula sous la violence du coup. Puis il hurla de douleur, sa tête se secouant de tous les côtés, crachant des flammes dans toutes les directions, terminant d'incendier le quartier. Les Aurors durent se jeter à terre pour les éviter. Harry vit Llywarch disparaître, abandonnant le corps de Kingsley, qui reposait un peu plus loin. Ron essaya de le rejoindre, mais dut de nouveau se jeter à terre pour éviter des flammes.

Le jeune Auror se leva et la douleur à son abdomen s'intensifia. En baissant le regard, il vit que sa compresse était déjà rouge de sang. Soudain, plusieurs cracs se firent entendre, alors que le dragon rugissait de toute sa puissance, balayant la rue de ses flammes. En relevant la tête, Harry vit Ron disparaître avec Kingsley tandis que Moore se précipitait vers lui, plié en deux. Derrière lui, des sorciers tentaient de contrôler le dragon, tandis que d'autres se dirigeaient vers les différentes maisons du quartier pour faire oublier aux habitants ce terrible spectacle et réparer les dégâts causés par le monstre. Du moins ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot, Potter ! le félicita son supérieur. Le Ministre est conduit en ce moment-même à Ste-Mangouste. Heureusement, les blessures du Pansedefer ne sont pas venimeuses. Accrochez-vous, je crois que vous avez besoin d'un séjour là-bas, vous aussi. »

Dans un sourire, à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la douleur, Harry agrippa le bras de Moore et se sentit emporté dans les méandres du transplanage. Sa dernière vision du dragon fut un corps immense qui s'effondrait sous des dizaines de jets de lumière rouge. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il était dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste, visiblement en pleine activité. Sa vision commença à se flouter et il distingua une silhouette s'approcher de lui.

« Encore vous, Mr Potter ! s'exclama une voix. Je sais que je vous ai dit que c'était un plaisir de vous voir ici, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir me voir deux fois par mois !

— Désolé, guérisseur Volenlaire, murmura Harry, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel d'un lit douillet et un service cinq étoiles.

— De l'humour, c'est signe que vous allez bien. Qu'est-ce qui l'amène cette fois-ci ? s'enquit Volenlaire en se tournant vers Moore.

— Un dragon, expliqua celui-ci. Mr Potter a jugé que les Vampires sont trop petits pour être affrontés. Il a décidé de passer à la phase au-dessus.

— C'est le troisième que j'essaye d'apprivoiser, sans succès, ironisa Harry d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

— Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez de la chance !

— C'est mon plus grand défaut… »

Il ne se souvint pas de la réaction de son chef d'équipe et du médicomage, car à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que sa vision se voila, et il s'évanouit.


	15. Chapter 15 Dans la gueule du Vampire

Chapitre 15 Dans la gueule du Vampire

L'hôpital était plongé dans le silence en ce début de soirée. Les patients terminaient tranquillement leur repas, tandis que guérisseurs et médicomages donnaient leurs derniers conseils avant de quitter la chambre. La seule qui n'avait pas encore reçu de visite se situait au premier étage de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

La chambre en question, numéro 124, aussi connue sous le nom de la salle Cliodna, d'après la célèbre druidesse qui avait découvert les propriétés de la rosée de Lune, abritait un jeune sorcier qui venait de survivre à l'attaque d'un dragon. En considérant que c'était le troisième qu'il affrontait à même pas vingt-quatre ans, il était tout à fait logique de constater la présence d'un troupeau de journalistes. Cela le devenait encore plus quand on savait que le sorcier en question n'était autre que Harry Potter.

C'était déjà son deuxième séjour en un mois dans l'illustre centre de soin magique, et une nouvelle fois il avait fait preuve d'un courage hors du commun. La rue Moldue Norman Road à Sutton, dans le sud de Londres, avait été pratiquement détruite par un Pansedefer ukrainien.

La Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie avait travaillé durant une demi-journée pour réparer les dégâts, et tandis que les Oubliators s'étaient évertués à faire oublier aux Moldus le spectacle hallucinant auquel ils avaient assisté, le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus tentait de trouver une explication à communiquer.

Certains Moldus avaient même dû être admis à Ste-Mangouste pour des blessures, ou pour leur santé mentale, tout simplement. Cependant, les visites de la salle Cliodna étaient filtrées, et seuls quelques visiteurs étaient autorisés à y entrer. Mais ils n'y restaient que quelques minutes, rarement plus d'une heure, et sortaient de la salle le visage triste et morose. Seul un visiteur semblait rester au chevet de Harry Potter toute la journée.

Ron était inquiet.

Son ami n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Sa plaie s'était rouverte lors de son combat avec le dragon, lui faisant perdre beaucoup de sang, et d'autres blessures moins graves étaient venues s'ajouter aux anciennes. Son état était moins critique que la dernière fois – après tout, il n'avait rien de cassé et ses blessures avaient vite cicatrisé –, mais il était dans un grand état de fatigue.

Ses forces l'avaient quitté, toute son énergie avait disparu. Volenlaire se voulait rassurant : ce n'était rien de grave, il lui fallait juste du repos. Mais Harry n'était pas un cas médical comme les autres. Ses visites à l'infirmerie de Poudlard n'étaient jamais anodines, Madame Pomfresh avait de quoi faire une dissertation de plusieurs dizaines de parchemins sur le sujet. Pourtant, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais Ron n'avait vu Harry dormir si longtemps.

Il avait ouvert une fois les yeux, mais semblait tellement loin de la réalité que Ron avait pensé que ce devait être un rêve. Hermione était toujours inquiète au sujet de Harry, depuis toujours, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ginny, notamment depuis qu'elle était enceinte – une fois, Harry était venu avec suffisamment de nourriture pour sustenter pendant un mois tout le Bureau, tant Ginny avait eu peur qu'il ne manque de quelque chose. Volenlaire avait donc appris à la laisser entrer quand elle se présentait. Mais lui, Ron, avait toujours fait confiance à son ami pour se sortir de toutes les situations possibles et imaginables.

N'était-ce pas Harry qui était entré dans la Chambre et avait terrassé le Basilic de Voldemort ? Ou encore avait triomphé des tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il était plus jeune que les autres champions et bien moins expérimenté ? Ron jouait le rôle de l'ami rassurant, essayant de calmer les trois femmes de sa vie à propos de la santé du Survivant. Mais il devait avouer qu'aujourd'hui, il avait bien du mal à être positif.

Harry était allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, parfaitement immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine pour respirer. Son visage avait repris des couleurs depuis deux jours, mais restait pâle, faisant d'avantage ressortir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il arborait une expression de lassitude et de fatigue qui ne disparaissait pas. À croire qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Les guérisseurs lui avaient donné une potion de régénérescence, ainsi que des potions à base de nutriments et d'eau pour éviter qu'il ne meure. Mais rien n'y faisait, Harry restait profondément endormi. Même les ballotages en tous sens que lui avait fait subir Molly Weasley n'avaient pas réussi à le sortir de sa torpeur. Ron restait à ses côtés tous les jours, rentrant chez lui tard le soir et partant avant le lever du soleil. Moore lui avait donné des congés et lui avait formellement interdit de venir au Ministère.

Ron se leva de sa chaise, les jambes ankylosées. Il s'étira, fit quelques pas pour les oxygéner, puis, il se pencha sur son sac et en sortit un sandwich au jambon. Il lança un regard coupable à son ami avant d'y mordre à pleines dents. Il n'avait fait que trois bouchées qu'un bruit sourd provint du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de renverser quelque chose de très lourd.

Il prit sa baguette, prêt à riposter. Des cris de surprises parvinrent à ses oreilles, mais ils se calmèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Il essaya d'entendre les conversations. Apparemment, plusieurs personnes étaient arrivées d'un coup… beaucoup de blessés… certains dans un état critique.

_Encore une attaque des Vampires_, pensa Ron. _J'espère juste qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant_.

Les bruits se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Il posa sa baguette et termina son sandwich. Le chaos s'empara alors de Ste-Mangouste. Une violente explosion se produisit loin à sa gauche, vers l'extrémité du couloir, faisant trembler les murs.

_C'est vers là-bas que sont les blocs opératoires_, se rappela Ron.

Il comprit très vite que les Vampires s'étaient fait passer pour des victimes. Ils avaient décidé d'attaquer un autre point stratégique, et pas des moindres. Ron sauta sur sa baguette et bondit hors de la chambre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci dormait profondément. Ron pouvait-il le laisser là, tout seul, sans défense ? Devait-il aller aider les médicomages et les guérisseurs qui étaient probablement surpassés par la menace soudaine qui venait de frapper ? Le jeune Auror décida finalement de se diriger vers les cris : il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire alors qu'on avait besoin de ses talents de duelliste… Au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Par acquis de conscience, il verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège, puis s'élança vers les cris.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs, il croisa les derniers visiteurs affolés, qui couraient vers l'escalier à droite du jeune sorcier, tandis que le bout du couloir était masqué par des flammes et des débris. Des médicomages se précipitaient dans cette direction, sans doute pour aller sauver les malades cloués au lit. Les plus vifs sortaient déjà en traînant leurs jambes, soutenus par un ami ou un membre de la famille.

Ron décida qu'il devait se rendre au rez-de-chaussée pour repousser l'assaut des Vampires, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte menant aux escaliers, celle-ci fut balayée et il fut projeté en arrière. Une bourrasque de vent contre-nature balaya le couloir, obligeant Ron à se plaquer au sol pour ne pas s'envoler. Ni les chariots, ni les malades n'y échappèrent, et ils furent envoyés vers les flammes. Des morceaux de parchemins volaient dans tous les sens, obstruant pratiquement son champ de vision. Le jeune Auror tenta de ramper à contre-courant. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais il fut incapable de dire si c'était à cause de l'adrénaline qui affluer dans on organisme ou la peur qui menaçait de le tétaniser à tout instant. Il se demanda s'il en était de même dans le couloir de Harry.

Il vit un médicomage se précipiter vers la porte et disparaître dans une gerbe sanguinolente. Ron leva sa baguette vers la silhouette qu'il distinguait, mais avant de ne pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une force incroyable lui attraper la gorge et le plaquer contre un des murs. Il lâcha une exclamation de douleur sous le choc. Une jeune femme Vampire, d'apparence à peine plus âgée que lui, le tenait en l'air d'une seule main. Il sentit ses cartilages craquer, l'air arrivant plus difficilement aux poumons. Les longs ongles de la Vampire lui tailladèrent la peau et il sentit la chaleur de son sang perler. Il essaya de pointer sa baguette vers son agresseur, mais celle-ci lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit. Cela lui décocha une grimace, mais son hurlement fut étranglé par la poignée phénoménale de son adversaire.

Le visage de son agresseur avait des traits fins, ses grands yeux bleus ressortaient davantage qu'ils étaient encadrés par de longs cheveux bruns. Cependant, ils étaient vides de vie et n'exprimaient que la soif de sang. Avec sa main valide, Ron tenta d'écarter les doigts sur sa gorge, mais aucun ne bougea malgré tous ses efforts. Le manque d'air le fit s'agiter dans tous les sens, son corps essayant de lutter pour inspirer la moindre goulée d'air. La panique commença à le submerger alors qu'il luttait avec toujours plus d'ardeur mais toujours aussi vainement. Il était totalement impuissant. Il ne pouvait pas se protéger, ni protéger les autres en attendant les renforts. Il ne pouvait pas protéger Harry.

La jeune Vampire ouvrit grand la bouche et approcha la gorge de Ron. Cependant, un de ses congénères posa la main sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un regard haineux, puis, après un dernier regard au jeune sorcier, elle l'envoya contre un mur plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il s'effondra, inconscient, sur le sol.

Lorsque Ron se réveilla, il semblait que des heures s'étaient passées. Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal et il avait encore du mal à respirer. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol, face contre terre. Il sentit qu'une personne se tenait près de lui. Il se retourna vivement, prêt à riposter. Mais il se retint à temps lorsqu'il reconnut un médicomage.

« Vous allez bien ? s'enquit celui-ci.

— Euh… Oui, je crois. Où sont-ils ? interrogea l'Auror.

— Ils viennent juste de prendre l'escalier. Je crois qu'ils redescendaient au rez-de-chaussée. »

Ron se releva d'un bond, sa robe de sorcier recouverte de poussière et de cendres. Sa tête sembla mieux s'oxygéner et il ne ressentait plus qu'une légère migraine. Il essaya de reprendre l'équilibre, titubant un peu en avançant. Il n'avait été endormi que quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes seulement. Il devait agir vite, les Aurors devaient à peine avoir reçu l'alerte. Les renforts arriveraient bientôt, mais ça serait déjà trop tard.

La panique revint au galop lorsqu'il se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put vers les escaliers. Les Vampires n'étaient plus dans cette aile, mais le jeune sorcier devait impérativement retourner auprès de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami seul alors que des créatures psychopathes se baladaient librement dans l'hôpital. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour arriver dans le couloir, mais s'arrêta net dans sa course. Le sol était recouvert de débris parsemés de quelques cadavres. La structure était restée intacte, à l'exception d'un seul pan de mur, qui avait été entièrement arraché. Ron le reconnut immédiatement et s'y précipita, alors qu'une profonde terreur fit place à la panique. Pourquoi avait-il quitter la chambre ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ?

Il entra avec précaution par le trou béant et s'avança au milieu des gravats, plus nombreux encore qu'à l'extérieur. La chambre avait été partiellement détruite, seul le fond était demeuré pratiquement immaculé. Le lit était toujours là, les draps usés ayant été arrachés et partiellement déchirés. Mais il n'y avait personne dans ce lit. Ron nota qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte, ni aucune trace de sang. C'était un bon signe, mais pas moins inquiétant. Il jeta un dernier regard, mais il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Il avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé, au moment même où la Vampire l'avait lâché. Sans perdre un instant supplémentaire, il retourna dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers et arriva dans le hall d'accueil, partiellement détruit. Malheureusement, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait déjà plus aucune trace des Vampires.

« Par les calçons de Merlin ! jura-t-il.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda un médicomage qui soignait une vieille femme qui saignait.

— Harry Potter a été enlevé. »

Ron jura une nouvelle fois, sous le regard terrifié du médicomage. Il devait impérativement prévenir Ospicus afin que des recherches soient lancées pour retrouver Harry. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était ce que Ginny allait faire de lui.

Harry était lessivé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Chacun de ses membres lui quémandait un repos définitif, aucun ne voulait obéir à sa volonté. Même ses sens étaient en grève, refusant de lui transmettre la moindre information sur son environnement.

Il était dans le noir total et il ne prenait pas le chemin pour en sortir.

Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait, ni avec qui il se trouvait, ni dans quelle position il se trouvait. La seule chose dont il était absolument sûr, c'était qu'il était en vie. Sinon, il aurait vu King's Cross, ou au moins ses parents. Peut-être même que Dumbledore serait venu l'accueillir.

Non, il était bien en vie.

Bien que ce fût la seule information dont il disposait, c'était une information des plus importantes. Il réalisa très vite qu'il n'avait plus la notion du temps, ce qui accentua sa désorientation. Il ne savait pas si cela faisait deux heures ou deux ans qu'il était dans cet état. Il ne ressentait plus la faim ni la soif, la douleur qui l'avait tiraillé lors de son combat avec le Pansedefer avait disparu.

C'était comme s'il n'avait plus de nerfs, l'inverse total du Doloris.

Il essaya de parler, mais sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir, et il n'émit même pas un grognement. Un flash lumineux l'éblouit subitement, avant de disparaître presque aussitôt et il fut de nouveau plongé dans le noir. Harry commençait à avoir peur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son corps refusait-il de bouger ? Était-ce un rêve ? Un rêve particulièrement sombre, mystérieux.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il pouvait toujours ressentir des sentiments, avoir des pensées concrètes, établir des hypothèses… Il était en pleine possession de toutes ses capacités mentales. Seules ses aptitudes physiques semblaient affectées. Était-il devenu un fantôme ? Non, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans le noir. Et il était évident qu'il n'était pas mort. Il était déjà resté évanoui plusieurs heures, avait été inconscient durant de longues périodes, mais jamais il n'avait vécu une sensation si étrange.

Soudain, un évènement étrange arriva. Il distingua une lumière blanche, loin devant lui. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, Harry se couvrit les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par l'intensité soudaine… Puis il réalisa : il s'était couvert les yeux.

_Je peux bouger_, pensa-t-il, surexcité.

Il essaya d'avancer, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Pourtant, tout le haut de son corps répondait présent. Un brouhaha s'éleva alors autour de l'espace noir dans lequel il se trouvait, l'obligeant à couvrir ses oreilles. Il garda les yeux mi-clos pour ne pas être aveuglé par la puissante source lumineuse. Il sentit également qu'on le tenait fermement, que quelque chose entravait ses mouvements. Cependant, il n'y avait rien ni personne autour de lui.

Une puanteur assaillit ses narines, une odeur de chair et de sang humain emplissait l'étrange lieu où il se trouvait. Il essaya de crier, mais il ne sut pas s'il y était arrivé à cause de la clameur persistante.

Il sentit un coup violent sur sa bouche, comme si on lui enfonçait quelque chose, et le goût du sang… Il avait dû se mordre la langue. La douleur l'informa que c'était sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait.

Harry n'avait pas avancé, n'avait pas essayé de s'approcher de la lumière blanche. Cependant, celle-ci semblait plus proche, plus intense et plus grande que lors de son apparition : alors qu'elle n'était qu'un petit point au début, elle remplissait à présent la moitié de son champ de vision. Et elle grandit de plus en plus, jusqu'à l'englober totalement.

La rumeur se fit plus forte, plus bruyante, mais le jeune homme commençait à distinguer certains mots intelligibles. Il sentit également que tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes, qu'il s'agitait violement dans tous les sens pour se libérer des liens qui le maintenaient en place.

La lumière blanche fit peu à peu place à une pièce blanche comme la neige, éclairée seulement par des centaines de chandelles. Cependant, sa vision resta floue, signe qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il vit également des silhouettes sombres et menaçantes penchée au-dessus de lui et il secoua plus violemment son corps. Celui-ci était maintenu par des liens solides, le contact froid indiquant qu'il devait s'agir de chaînes de métal.

Le support sur lequel Harry était allongé était dur – du bois ou de la pierre, il ne savait pas vraiment – et il sentit son dos crier de douleur. Harry ne le voyait pas, mais il était certain qu'il était recouvert de bleus. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa voix se perdit dans un bâillon qui entravait sa bouche. Il sentit qu'on lui mit violemment un objet sur le nez, et compris que c'étaient ses lunettes lorsque sa vue se fit plus nette. Il observa où il se trouvait et réprima un mouvement de panique.

La pièce, de forme circulaire, était recouverte de marbre blanc, qui reflétait la lumière des chandelles, diffusant ainsi une étonnante lumière blanche. Il comprit également qu'il n'était pas allongé, mais maintenu debout contre un mur. À l'opposé de la pièce, une porte en bois, blanche elle aussi, dissimulait le reste du lieu où il se situait. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ni aucune autre ouverture pouvant laisser entrer la lumière du jour.

Harry constata que c'était bien des chaînes en métal qui le maintenaient contre le mur. Ses pieds battaient dans le vide, à quelques centimètres du sol. Une vive douleur au niveau de l'épaule lui indiqua qu'il était suspendu ainsi depuis un bon moment. Il nota, sans une certaine gêne, qu'il était entièrement nu, ce qui accentuait le contact froid de ses liens. On voyait parfaitement ses récentes cicatrices, encore rouges, et les plus anciennes, comme la morsure de Nagini.

Mais ce qui terrifiait le plus Harry, ce n'était pas la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était la présence d'un autel, lui aussi en marbre blanc, au centre de la pièce, à côté duquel se trouvait une petite table en bois recouverte de différents outils aux formes si acérées et étranges qu'ils ne devaient servir qu'à une seule chose : la torture.

Les personnes autour de lui, moins d'une dizaine, le regardaient avec une curiosité malsaine. Leurs regards étaient avides de sang et de souffrance, imaginant sans doute les atrocités qu'il allait subir. Le marbre ne devait servir qu'à atténuer leur pâleur, mais l'odeur qui émanait d'eux ne pouvait tromper Harry.

Les Vampires l'avaient capturé.

Le jeune Auror essaya de maîtriser sa panique. Il ne devait absolument pas montrer sa perte totale de moyens. Il devait impérativement mettre une distance entre lui et ses ravisseurs, ne pas leur faire croire qu'ils avaient le dessus. L'une des créatures, d'apparence quinquagénaire avec de longs cheveux noirs et graisseux, eut un léger ricanement. Harry essaya de ne pas répondre, en gardant son sang-froid. Le Vampire ricana de plus en plus fort et contamina deux autres de ses congénères. Bientôt, tous se mirent à ricaner devant Harry, ce qui l'agaça de plus en plus.

Un seul d'entre eux resta impassible, plongeant son regard ambre dans celui émeraude de Harry. Il était également le seul à réussir à maîtriser sa soif de sang, mais Harry pouvait lire dans ses yeux un appétit féroce. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc argenté et son visage en diamant était celui d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il portait une longue robe de soie rouge bordeaux, qui le couvrait totalement. Ses mains étaient dissimulées dans les plis de sa robe.

« Vous savez quel est mon nom ? demanda le Vampire.

— Non, mais je sais ce que vous êtes : un criminel ! cracha Harry.

— Je m'appelle Walter Kontschak. Je suis…

— Le Roi des Vampires, se rappela le jeune homme. Je pense que vous ne vous formaliserez pas au fait que je ne vous salue pas.

— Vous le ferez en temps voulu, Harry Potter.

— L'avantage d'être célèbre, c'est que nous n'avons même plus le besoin de nous présenter, provoqua-t-il d'un ton insolent.

— Vous ne serez plus aussi sûr de vous d'ici quelques heures.

— Vous allez me torturer ? Je dois vous signaler que Tom Jedusor a fait bien pire : il m'a…

— Nous savons ce que celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort vous a fait subir, écarta Kontschak d'un revers de la main.

« Je regrette cependant de vous dire que nos techniques sont bien différentes. J'aime croire qu'elles sont même _plus_ efficaces. Le Doloris est sans doute une très bonne invention des sorciers et inflige des douleurs certaines. Cependant, la torture physique, tout comme la torture psychologique, laissent des traces bien plus profondes… »

Le Roi des Vampires laissa sa phrase en suspens, permettant à Harry de s'en imprégner. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire. Un détail auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis plus de six ans.

Son séjour chez le Manoir des Malefoy lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Hermione y avait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange et l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée, une fois arrivée à la Chaumière aux coquillages, était bien plus grave qu'un simple Doloris. Hermione n'avait jamais dit ce qui s'y était passé, pas même à Ron, malgré ses demandes. Bellatrix avait parlé d'un couteau, un couteau qu'elle avait utilisé pour entailler le cou d'Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient essayé de s'échapper.

Était-il possible qu'elle l'ait utilisé avant ? Hermione était très pâle lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, avait-elle perdu beaucoup de sang ? Ou alors le choc avait-il été si puissant qu'elle en avait perdu les couleurs ? Son cerveau avait-il été atteint ?

Harry avait déjà subi des Doloris et il savait à peu près comment y résister. Mais les Vampires avaient-ils vraiment des techniques encore pires ? Harry essaya de fermer son esprit pour ne pas laisser transparaître le doute qui s'était insinué en lui.

« La peur commence à apparaître, murmura Kontschak.

— Je n'ai pas peur ! » s'exclama Harry.

Ce qui était en partie vrai : il était terrorisé.

« Ne la refoulez pas, invita la créature maléfique. C'est une émotion primaire. Les humains lui doivent leur survie dans le monde dangereux qu'était la Préhistoire. Les sorciers lui doivent vos lois. Sans la peur, vous cessez d'être humain. Sans la peur, vous devenez un être dénué de sentiments. Une machine.

— Je vous dis que je n'ai pas peur ! Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?

— Parce que si vous n'éprouvez pas la peur, nul doute que vous le ferez bientôt, assura Kontschak d'une voix suave. Car même vous, Harry Potter, vous la connaissez.

« Le problème avec les humains, c'est que vous n'arrivez pas à la contrôler : soit vous la cachez jalousement et la libérez d'un coup, soit vous l'affichez clairement, mais en permanence. Même les plus courageux d'entre vous ont peur en chaque instant. La peur guide vos actes, vos pensées et vos paroles.

« Les Vampires ont appris à la maîtriser, car nous aussi nous l'éprouvons. Cette peur de l'astre Roi, nous l'avons combattue, nous l'avons acceptée et nous nous sommes parés à l'affronter le moment venu.

« Nous avons fusionné avec elle, de telle sorte que nous pouvons aussi bien la séparer de notre corps, où accepter qu'elle en fasse partie.

— C'est bien beau tous vos jolis discours sur la peur et le contrôle de soi », lança Harry avec tout le courage dont il disposait. « Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis ici. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont volé votre sceptre. Et j'ose croire que vous êtes convaincus que je n'en fait pas partie !

— Nous savons qui vous êtes, Harry Potter, certifia Kontschak. Nous connaissons votre histoire, votre légende, votre mythe. Nous étions sur cette terre bien avant vous et Lord Voldemort. Mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'aussi grand et puissant était votre adversaire, il n'a pas été le seul Mage Noir à avoir existé.

« Notre sceptre représente un grand pouvoir et les derniers sorciers à l'avoir eu en leur possession sont allés bien plus loin que Voldemort dans leur soif de destruction et de meurtre.

— Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici.

— Harry Potter, je pensais que vous _saviez_ ce qu'était le sceptre, se lamenta la créature.

— Un vieux bâton appartenant au Roi des Vampires, balaya Harry. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »

Les paroles de Harry semblèrent avoir blessé Kontschak. Ou plutôt avoir outragé les Vampires présents dans la pièce. Le Roi lacéra le visage de Harry à l'aide de sa main droite, dotée d'ongles à faire verdir Rita Skeeter. Les autres créatures jurèrent violemment, certains ne se privant pas de frapper Harry. Il sentit de vives douleurs lui parcourir le corps. Ses poignets s'étaient engourdis sous l'effet de son poids.

Lorsque les Vampires se retirèrent, il saignait abondement de la bouche – une dent avait dû être cassée – et crachait le précieux liquide rouge. Il sentit également qu'une de ses pommettes devait être brisée – il ne savait pas laquelle sous l'effet du choc –, ainsi qu'au moins une côte.

« Harry Potter. Si vous continuez à rester autant ignorant, je crains ne pas pouvoir garantir l'état dans lequel je vous rendrai à votre Communauté, si bien sûr ce jour arrive.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? réussit à articuler le jeune sorcier. Vous allez me rendre ?

— Finalement, la grande intelligence dont vous êtes censé faire preuve n'est qu'un mythe, observa Kontschak.

« Vous êtes ici car vous me servirez de monnaie d'échange, ainsi que de source d'information, exposa-t-il. Je sais que vos amis remueront ciel et terre pour vous retrouver. Et lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous ne leur serez rendu que lorsque le sceptre nous sera remis, ils remueront ciel et terre pour le retrouver et me le rapporter.

— Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même ? questionna Harry. Je croyais que les Vampires raffolaient du sang humain. C'est une aubaine qui s'offre à vous ! Vous allez pouvoir assouvir votre soif animale. Plus cette guerre durera, et plus vous pourrez nous tuer. Pourquoi vouloir l'écourter à tout prix ? Vous avez peur qu'on vous donne une bonne raclée ? »

Ça se passa si vite que Harry ne vit pas Kontschak bouger. Le Roi des Vampires se tenait à cinq mètres de lui, l'observant avec un air supérieur, puis un battement de cils plus tard, il se retrouva juste devant lui, son avant-bras écrasant sa gorge.

Le captif avait du mal à croire qu'une personne aussi frêle que Kontschak pouvait appuyer avec autant de force. Il commençait à suffoquer, fixant les yeux ambre de son ennemi à quelques centimètres des siens. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était furieux.

« Sachez, Harry Potter, que nous n'aurions _aucun_ mal à écraser votre misérable espèce, menaça la créature magique. Vous nous êtes tellement inférieurs qu'il s'agit d'un sacrilège en soit que l'un de vous ait entre ses mains le sceptre de notre illustre Roi Mulcahy. »

Sans prévenir, Kontschak attrapa l'entre-jambe de Harry et serra si fort que le Survivant ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, brouillant sa vue, et la souffrance était si brutale, si soudaine, qu'il faillit s'évanouir. Il ne distinguait plus qu'une silhouette sombre sur un fond blanc, des milliers d'étoiles pétillaient devant ses yeux. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Le supplice était tel que son corps se tortilla dans tous les sens, comme pour lutter, mais le Vampire garda sa main en place.

« _Nous ne perdrons jamais face à vous _! éructa-t-il. Si vous survivez, c'est uniquement grâce à notre bonne volonté et notre bon sens ! »

Le Roi des Vampires relâcha son emprise, mais l'engourdissement ne quitta pas Harry. Il essayait de contenir sa douleur, de la faire passer, mais en vain. Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, pour essayer de détourner l'attention de son cerveau, sans succès. Le goût du sang l'écœura et il le recracha.

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit son estomac se contracter violemment et il ne put retenir un jet de sucs gastriques, aspergeant le marbre blanc à ses pieds. Il vomit ainsi plusieurs fois, sous l'effet du martyre. L'acide lui brûlait la gorge, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Puis lentement, très lentement, il retrouva ses esprits. Un élancement le tiraillait toujours, mais il était devenu plus supportable.

Il observa alors Kontschak s'éloigner de lui tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait sur sa jambe. Il vit que son ravisseur avait la main en sang, ou plutôt qu'elle en était recouverte. À la grande surprise de Harry, il l'essuya avec une serviette qu'il donna à un des Vampires. Celui-ci alla la jeter dans une cheminée – que Harry n'avait pas vue avant –, non sans avoir jeté un regard d'envie au mouchoir tâché.

« Trêves de bavardages. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Amenez le prisonnier ! » ordonna le Roi des Vampires.

Une de ses sujettes s'exécuta et sortit de la pièce. Elle passa à travers la porte, comme si elle n'existait pas, et disparut une fraction de secondes plus tard. Le silence régna sur la pièce, ponctué seulement par la respiration haletante de Harry.

Il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, la douleur se faisant de moins en moins vive. Seules ses épaules le lancinaient de temps en temps et il devait cracher le sang qui s'accumulait de sa dent cassée et sa langue coupée. Sa vue était redevenue normale lorsqu'il vit la lourde porte s'ouvrir. Il distingua rapidement un couloir éclairé par des chandelles, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu noter de détails supplémentaires, la porte se referma.

La Vampire qui était partie, tenait à présent un homme dont la tête était recouverte d'un sac de soie noir. L'homme traînait légèrement les pieds et, devant son absence totale de réaction, Harry se demanda même s'il était conscient. La créature l'amena aux pieds du Survivant, Kontschak se tenant désormais sur sa droite. On retira la capuche de soie à l'homme et Harry vit qu'il était à peine conscient : son regard était vide et fatigué, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et son visage, blanc.

Ce visage rappelait quelque chose à Harry, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cet homme, qui devait être âgé d'une trentaine d'années, quelque part. Harry ne sut que décider, mais de toute évidence, l'homme était totalement dans les vapes. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il savait où il se trouvait, ni avec qui.

« Je vous présente Terrence Higgs, déclara solennellement Kontschak. Je crois savoir que vous vous êtes rencontrés à Poudlard, lors de votre scolarité… »

Soudain, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Harry. Il revoyait l'étudiant plus âgé que lui, portant la robe de Quidditch aux couleurs de Serpentard, l'Attrapeur qui avait fait gagner l'Angleterre à une époque qui parut si lointaine au jeune sorcier, qu'il douta de son existence.

Il se tourna vers le Roi des Vampires, essayant de comprendre quelle était la mascarade qu'on lui jouait. Il obtint comme seule réponse un signe de tête. Aussitôt, deux créatures attrapèrent Higgs par les épaules, le relevèrent et l'amenèrent vers l'autel. L'une d'elles le posa brutalement dessus, avec une seule main, puis l'attacha solidement. Kontschak attendit que les Vampires se fussent éloignés de l'autel pour venir à son tour.

Il fit un geste de la main et, aussitôt, Harry se sentit bouger. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que deux des sujets du Roi portaient l'énorme pierre sur laquelle il était attaché. Ils le déposèrent juste devant l'autel, au niveau de la tête de Higgs, de telle sorte que Harry avait une vue plongeant sur le corps du coéquipier de Ginny. Celui-ci regardait le plafond, mais son regard était toujours aussi vitreux.

Un très mauvais pressentiment l'envahit soudain. Sa vue sur les instruments posés sur la table était, elle aussi, tout aussi plongeante. Et rien que de voir les pointes effilées lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps. Kontschak se tint au-dessus de Higgs, à la gauche de Harry. Il avait retiré sa cape de soie, ne portant plus qu'un pantalon et une veste, tous deux faits du même tissu.

« Nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça-il. Sachez d'abord, Harry Potter, que le choix de Terrence Higgs est totalement fortuit et indépendant de votre présence ici. Nous l'avions en notre possession bien avant que nous procédions à votre enlèvement.

« J'ose cependant croire que, malgré vos différences et le fait que vous ne vous soyez plus croisés personnellement depuis des années, vous tenez à empêcher la mort de ce sorcier. Pour cela, rien de plus simple, je vous rassure.

« Il vous suffit de répondre à mes questions en me disant la stricte vérité. Et n'essayez pas de me mentir. Même si je reconnais que Lord Voldemort était un excellent Legilimens, notre peuple possède des moyens bien plus développés pour savoir si une personne dit la vérité. N'oubliez pas que nos sens de perception sont bien plus sensibles que les vôtres.

— Je n'avais aucune intention de vous mentir, affirma Harry. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Vous… vous devez savoir que ma vie a été passée au peigne fin et que tout le monde connaît chaque détail de ma trépidante existence. Quelles sont vos questions ?

— Harry Potter, vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'avez pas remarqué ces objets sur cette table ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi quelle est leur utilité, susurra le Roi des Vampires.

— Ah, vous parlez de ces tiges de fer ? railla vainement Harry. Je croyais que c'était de la décoration. Vous me rassurez, pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous n'aviez aucun goût ! »

Avant que il n'ait pu réagir, Kontschak attrapa un immense objet métallique en forme de crochets de serpent, et le planta dans le bras gauche de Higgs. Le geste fut exécuté avec tant de vitesse et de précision, que l'objet s'enfonça presque entièrement au niveau du coude, fendant l'autel de marbre blanc. Il n'y eu presque pas d'éclaboussures de sang.

Higgs sembla revenir parmi eux et hurla si fort que Harry crut que ces tympans allaient se briser. L'Attrapeur fut parcouru de spasmes, ses membres s'agitant violemment. Seul son bras gauche resta immobile, littéralement crucifié, du sang s'en écoulant et souillant l'autel. Kontschak fit tourner l'objet et l'Auror crut entendre de sombres craquements au milieu des hurlements de son congénère.

Puis le Vampire retira d'un coup son arme – les hurlements se firent plus intenses –, essuya le sang dessus et le reposa sur la table. Higgs continuait à hurler et à s'agiter tandis que le Roi se tournait vers son prisonnier.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, Harry Potter, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des plaisanteries, révéla-t-il. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, la survie de Terrence Higgs ne dépend que de vous et vous seul.

— Vous êtes un psychopathe ! » décréta Harry en s'excitant sur ses liens. « Vous ne m'avez même pas posé de question ! Je vous ai dit que je n'ai rien à cacher !

— Votre insolence à mon égard ne fera pas avancer plus vite les événements, assura Kontschak. Vous devez vous douter que les objets à ma disposition sont faits pour extraire des informations que je ne puis obtenir autrement.

« Je vous ai dit que vous me servirez de source d'informations, je compte en profiter tout de suite. Où se trouve le sceptre de Mulcahy ?

— Je ne sais pas », répondit Harry.

Cette fois-ci, Kontschak prit un instrument en forme de spatule, l'enfonça dans le globe oculaire droit de sa victime. L'œil sortit de son orbite dans un horrible bruit de succion, provoquant de terribles vomissements chez le jeune Auror. De son côté, Higgs hurla de nouveau à la mort. Ses cris étaient si puissants qu'ils en devinrent inintelligibles. Son corps tremblant frénétiquement, son œil – toujours maintenu par le nerf optique – se balançant à la même cadence sur sa joue, ses liens métalliques provoquant un bruit strident sur l'autel de marbre.

Harry fut une nouvelle fois pris de nausées et régurgita le contenu de son estomac, déjà bien vide, sur le sol. Des projections éclaboussèrent ses jambes et le pied de l'autel. L'odeur agressa ses narines et il dû se forcer à respirer avec la bouche pour en atténuer l'importance. Kontschak reposa lentement la spatule, après l'avoir méticuleusement nettoyée, et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, le regard impassible.

« Espèce de salaud ! » jura Harry, couvrant difficilement les hurlements de Higgs. « Je vous ai dit la vérité : je ne sais pas où se trouve votre foutu sceptre !

— Le problème avec votre race, Harry Potter, c'est que vous êtes étonnement étroits d'esprit, dévoila le Vampire. Les Gobelins, les Centaures et même les Êtres de l'eau – créatures que vous considérez comme inférieures à votre espèce – l'ont compris et ne cessent de vous le répéter. Et pourtant, vous persistez dans votre voie, sans chercher à savoir où se trouve le problème, mais en vous contentant seulement de l'ignorer et feindre son inexistence.

— Je vous dis la vérité ! Sondez mon esprit ! supplia le jeune sorcier.

— Et j'y vois le mensonge ! répliqua le Roi des Vampires. J'y vois que vous ne répondez pas à ma question, que vous l'esquivez en essayant de me duper !

— MAIS JE VOUS DIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS ! hurla Harry.

— Je vais répéter ma question : où se trouve le sceptre de Mulcahy ?

— Et je vais répéter ma réponse : je n'en sais foutrement rien !

— Vous persistez une nouvelle fois », constata Kontschak.

Il attrapa cette fois une longue aiguille de fer, au bout extrêmement pointu. Bien plus que nécessaire. Higgs, dont les hurlements s'étaient apaisés, regarda avec appréhension l'instrument s'approcher dangereusement de son oreille gauche.

« MAIS DIS-LUI BON SANG ! » beugla-t-il à Harry, son œil gauche fixé sur lui. « IL VA ME TUER SI TU CONT… AH… AH… AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH ! MOUARRRRRRR ! »

Au fur et à mesure que Kontschak enfonçait son aiguille dans le lobe de l'oreille, les hurlements de l'Attrapeur se firent de plus en plus violents. Il essaya d'écarter sa tête du chemin de l'aiguille, mais un Vampire vint lui maintenir en place. Du sang commença à s'écouler par le conduit auditif, puis à s'égoutter sur l'autel. Higgs fut à nouveaux parcouru de tremblements violents. Tout son corps était secoué, ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans des convulsions si fortes que la peau commença à être entamée.

Harry essaya de détourner les yeux, cependant sa tête était également tenue en position. Il décida de fermer les paupières, mais les hurlements assaillirent son crâne d'une façon encore plus terrifiante. Comment un être humain pouvait-il endurer ça ? Les hurlements cessèrent, le jeune Auror tenta un coup d'œil. Kontschak s'était relevé et avait reposé l'aiguille, d'une propreté immaculée. Higgs, pour sa part, se mordait si fort les lèvres qu'un filet de sang coulait sur ses joues.

« Harry Potter, soupira le Vampire, je vous rappellerai que la survie de votre ami ne dépend que de vous. Et pour le moment, vous ne semblez pas enclin à lui laisser la vie sauve.

— Et moi je vous dis tout ce que je sais ! répéta Harry.

— Vous me mentez une nouvelle fois… Je finirai bien par découvrir la vérité !

— Dommage, parce que vous l'avez devant vous. »

Soudain, le jeune Auror sentit une vive douleur dans la jambe gauche. Il baissa instinctivement le regard et découvrit, horrifié, l'horrible crochet planté juste au-dessus du genou. Il ne put bouger, contrairement à Higgs, et dut se contenter de voir l'immense instrument de torture qui traversait sa jambe de part en part. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son mollet.

« Grâce à votre insolence, Harry Potter, je viens de perdre un instrument, regretta Kontschak. Cela vous coûtera cher, très cher.

« Nous allons passer à une autre question, peut-être que celle-ci saura mieux éclairer vos lanternes désespérément inactives. Où se cachent les voleurs du sceptre ?

— Je n'en sais rien ! s'entêta Harry.

— Vous êtes vraiment étroit d'esprit. Comme vous voulez. »

Cette fois-ci, on fit enfiler à Higgs un sac de soie noir, qu'on lui plaqua sur le visage. Il essaya sans succès de se débattre. Puis Kontschak pris ce qui ressemblait à une immense louche, et en renversa le contenu. Harry s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'eau, mais de sang. Le liquide rouge se déversa en continu sur le visage du supplicié, les hurlements de ce dernier se perdant dans ses crachotements.

Malgré cela, la louche continuait d'inonder l'autel du liquide de vie, sans que le Roi des Vampires n'ait à la remplir. C'était comme si elle contenait une quantité infinie de sang. Les vagissements de Higgs se firent de plus en plus faibles, remplacés par ses tentatives pour respirer sans se noyer. L'odeur commença à monter à la tête de Harry, alors que l'autel de marbre blanc était à présent parfaitement rouge, tout comme la cape de Higgs.

« Harry Potter, si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, votre ami va mourir noyer sous vos yeux », informa Kontschak tout en continuant de répandre le contenu de sa louche. « J'attends la réponse à ma question.

— Vous êtes totalement paranoïaque ! vociféra Harry. Je vous ai dit que je ne savais rien ! Arrêtez maintenant ! intima-t-il. Si vous voulez le tuer, pas la peine de le torturer devant moi pour me faire avouer ! Je n'ai rien à avouer, car je ne sais RIEN !

— Je vais réitérer ma question : où se cachent les Mangemorts ?

— Vous devez être sourd dans ce cas ! attesta le jeune sorcier. Je ne sais pas où se cachent les Mangemorts, ni où ils ont caché le sceptre de Mulcahy ! Je me doute qu'ils l'ont avec eux, mais nous n'avons eu aucune information venant corroborer cette hypothèse !

— Eh bien voilà, vous commencez à vous montrer raisonnable…, félicita la créature magique.

— Je viens de vous dire ce que je m'efforce de vous faire comprendre depuis le début ! se plaignit Harry.

— Pas tout à fait, Harry Potter. Vous venez de m'informer que les Mangemorts ont probablement le sceptre avec eux », répéta Kontschak en reposant la louche, « et que, par conséquent, si nous les trouvons, nous retrouverons ce qui nous appartient !

— Vous ne l'aviez pas deviné vous-même ? s'interloqua Harry.

— Vous nous croyez aussi ignorants ? Nous savions que les Mangemorts avaient volé le sceptre, et nous savions qu'ils l'avaient avec eux !

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi me poser la question ? s'impatienta le jeune Auror.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Harry Potter. Vous avez enfin consenti à me dire la vérité telle que je voulais l'entendre. »

Harry resta quelques secondes à regarder le Roi des Vampires, tandis que Higgs tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

« Vous avez un problème, déclara Harry. Ou du moins, votre nature vous empêche de vous comporter normalement. Vous prenez plaisir à torturer et à tuer les sorciers, vous vous en délectez. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de torturer Higgs.

— Sans cela, vous n'auriez pas répondu à mes questions, dévoila le Vampire. Mais maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau en bons termes et que vous êtes prêts à répondre à mes questions, je vous la repose : où les Mangemorts ont-ils caché le sceptre de Mulcahy ? »

Kontschak fixait Harry sans sourciller, son regard d'ambre aussi terrifiant qu'hypnotique le dévorait. Harry tenta de ne pas ciller, plongeant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son ennemi. Il fit tout son possible pour dissimuler la peur et la colère qu'il éprouvait, mais il lut dans le regard du Roi des Vampires qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Vous hésitez ? » s'enquit celui-ci après un long silence, ponctué seulement par les gémissements de Higgs. « Cela signifierait-il que vous me cachez des informations ? Cela signifierait-il que vous essayez une nouvelle fois de me duper ? Je crains que nous n'allions devoir revenir aux anciennes méthodes…

— Attendez ! intervint Harry. Je vous jure que je ne sais rien !

— Ne jurez pas, Harry Potter, somma la créature. Cela ne peut que me confirmer mes craintes et mes doutes. Je vous repose donc la question : où les Mangemorts ont-ils cachés le Sceptre ?

— Je l'ignore ! » appuya Harry.

Kontschak scruta une nouvelle fois son prisonnier puis se retourna lentement vers la petite table à côté de lui. Il attrapa alors une immense pince et l'approcha de la bouche de Higgs. Celui-ci se remit à se débattre, essayant d'éloigner le plus possible sa tête de l'objet. Un Vampire la lui attrapa et la maintint fermement en place. Lentement, Kontschak enfonça la pince dans la bouche de sa victime.

Harry avait une vue plongeante sur l'action de la créature malfaisante et vit la pince s'enfoncer dans la gorge de l'Attrapeur qui se mit à hurler, les cris déformés par la présence de l'objet. Kontschak arrêta alors son geste et lança un dernier regard à Harry. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire et lui rendit son même regard interrogateur. Le Vampire se détourna et revint sur le visage du supplicié, qui exprimait une terreur sans précédent.

Soudain, le Roi des Vampires écarta les manches de la pince, l'enfonça de quelques centimètres, puis la referma d'un coup. Les beuglements de Higgs se firent plus violents que jamais. Il se cabra en arrière, sa gorge déployée en avant. Puis Kontschak tira d'un coup sec sur le manche et les cris cessèrent immédiatement. Ou plus précisément, ils se transformèrent en une longue respiration comme si on soufflait dans un tuyau.

Higgs se tordait de douleur, les chuintements se faisant de plus en plus aigus. Il se mit alors à cracher du sang en quantité alarmante. Le Vampire retira lentement la pince et Harry retint un nouveau vomissement lorsqu'il vit au bout de celle-ci, deux petites membranes recouvertes de sang, qui ne pouvaient être que les cordes vocales.

« VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! brailla-t-il. JE VOUS AI DIT LA VERITÉ, RIEN QUE LA VERITÉ ! VOUS… VOUS… VOUS N'ÈTES QU'UN ENFOIRÉ DE PREMIÈRE ! UN VRAI FILS DE GORGONE ! »

Un violent coup atteint le jeune Auror au visage. Le choc fut si brutal qu'il sentit deux nouvelles dents se casser. Le sang afflua en masse dans sa bouche. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il sentit un autre coup au niveau de l'abdomen, puis encore un autre à la tête et finalement un dernier dans le bas ventre.

Harry se sentit roué de coup, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau n'étant pas à l'abri. La souffrance était telle qu'elle l'assomma. Sa vue se brouilla, des milliers de points blancs apparurent. Il reçut un nouveau coup violent au niveau de la tempe droite et il sentit son crâne se fendre. Une vive douleur à l'œil droit lui fit réaliser que sa rétine venait de se décoller. Il sentit que du sang coulait un peu partout sur sa peau. Puis une intense souffrance au niveau de sa jambe, et Harry réalisa qu'on venait de lui retirer l'immense crochet. Il hurla.

Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé.

Son corps fut parcouru de violents tremblements, si violents que les frottements au niveau de ses poignets sur les liens métalliques lui entaillèrent profondément la peau. Il sentit le contact froid du métal jusqu'au niveau de l'os. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, pas même lorsque Voldemort prenait plaisir à le torturer.

Un coup final vint lui broyer l'entrejambe. Il sentit son corps exploser d'un supplice si violent qu'il sombra dans l'obscurité.


	16. Chapter 16 Le sceptre de Mulcahy

Chapitre 16 Le sceptre de Mulcahy

Ron avait eu raison. Il était passé à deux doigts de se faire tuer par Hermione, et avait dû transplaner pour échapper aux griffes de Ginny. Il s'était alors réfugié au Ministère, là où il savait que ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvait entrer et venir le chercher. Il s'était rendu au Bureau des Aurors, où il avait apporté la nouvelle à Ospicus – qui devait maintenant prendre de la Pimentine toutes les heures pour soulager ses cordes vocales – puis était retourné à son bureau.

Le jeune Auror avait réglé le niveau de son fauteuil au minimum pour que personne ne puisse le voir sans passer la tête par-dessus les murs de son box. Moore lui avait demandé de se concentrer sur l'enquête de l'attaque de Ste-Mangouste car ils n'avaient aucune idée du lieu où les Vampires détenaient Harry. L'hôpital magique était, pour le moment, leur seule piste pour remonter jusqu'aux ravisseurs.

« Ne t'en fais pas Weasley ! Ils ne lui feront rien, lui avait assuré son chef d'équipe.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? avait-il demandé, inquiet

— Pour une très simple raison : il s'agit de Harry Potter ! Les Vampires vont vouloir le garder en bon état car il peut leur servir de monnaie d'échange…

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Le Ministre fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour le libérer, y compris relâcher les rares Vampires que nous avons capturés. Il mettra également tout en œuvre pour retrouver le sceptre contre la vie de Potter.

« Si les Vampires l'ont enlevé, c'est parce qu'ils en sont au même point que nous : ils ne savent pas où sont partis les Mangemorts, avait avancé Moore. Ils vont donc essayer de l'interroger également, en partant du principe qu'il est bien informé.

— Mais c'est faux ! avait protesté Ron. Il n'en sait pas plus que nous !

— Je le sais, et ils le découvriront bien assez tôt.

— Et que vont-ils faire en attendant de le découvrir ? Le torturer ? »

Son supérieur l'avait regardé longuement avant de se détourner. Ron était inquiet, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il essaya de recouper les témoignages des sorciers présents dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste, pour tenter de savoir comment les Vampires étaient arrivés puis repartis.

Visiblement, ils avaient utilisé le réseau de Cheminette mais étaient repartis par le côté Moldu. Un des sorciers présents – un ancien de la Brigade de Police Magique et né de parents Moldus – avait essayé de les suivre discrètement, mais les avait perdus au « port-en-l'air » d'Heathrow. Vraisemblablement, les créatures magiques étaient parties vers une destination inconnue par « avyon ».

Selon le sorcier, le corps de Harry avait été transporté dans la soute avec les autres valises. Le sorcier s'était renseigné et avait appris que les Vampires étaient partis pour un pays d'Europe centrale. Selon la Moldue qui lui avait gentiment répondu, Harry avait été enregistré comme un corps à rapatrier pour des funérailles.

Le témoignage était assez technique et si Ron ne vivait pas avec Hermione depuis cinq ans, il n'aurait absolument rien compris. Il reposa le lourd dossier, puis se cala dans son fauteuil, regardant le plafond du Bureau des Aurors.

Les Vampires avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux ni par des moyens non magiques, mais moldus, ni par des moyens propres à leur espèce, mais au milieu d'humains. Autrement dit, ils s'étaient fondus dans une masse constituée uniquement de personnes différentes en tous points d'eux… Un éclair se fit dans l'esprit de Ron.

Il venait de réaliser quelque chose, une chose qu'ils avaient tous négligée, car supposée comme aberrante, impossible. Et pourtant, c'était la seule solution qui pouvait tout expliquer. Mais avant de faire part de sa découverte, il devait vérifier son intuition. Ron se leva, attrapa sa cape puis sortit du Ministère.

Harry avait toujours mal. La douleur s'était atténuée, mais son corps était encore tout engourdi. Il réussit à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. La lumière était encore trop violente et il les garda entrouverts pour s'y habituer. Sa vue était redevenue à peu près normale, juste quelque peu brouillée, il mit cela sur le compte de l'engourdissement.

Il ouvrit de plus en plus ses yeux, commençant à réaliser qu'il se trouvait toujours au même endroit, dans la même position… Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure, comme si toutes celles que les Vampires lui avaient infligées n'avaient jamais été reçues. Il remarqua également qu'il portait des vêtements, _ses_ vêtements. Il distingua la silhouette de Kontschak face à lui et devina que celui-ci l'observait avec intérêt. Il ne perçut cependant aucune autre silhouette dans la pièce, toujours aussi… rouge.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux d'un coup et s'en voulut presque immédiatement. Il avait devant lui le spectacle le plus macabre qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. L'autel de marbre était désormais recouvert de sang, une masse informe de chair et d'os reposant en son centre. Higgs avait complètement été réduit en charpie, son corps n'était reconnaissable que par la cape imbibée de sang qui gisait sur le sol.

Les murs de la pièce étaient, eux aussi, recouverts d'éclaboussures de sang par endroit, ainsi que le plafond. Le sol, quant à lui, était couvert d'organes, de fragments d'os, de cervelle et sans doute de fluides gastriques et intestinaux. Il y avait aussi des muscles littéralement déchirés ou écrasés comme s'ils avaient été battus. D'autres avaient même explosé.

Harry détourna le regard de ce spectacle atroce, essayant de se concentrer sur son tortionnaire. Ce dernier tenait dans ses mains un petit objet rond et rouge et Harry vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du cœur, qui continuait à battre. Kontschak s'avança vers lui, plaça le cœur juste sous son nez, puis l'écrasa d'une pression de la main. Le cœur vola en éclat, aspergeant Harry de muscles et de ses dernières gouttes de sang. Le Roi des Vampires essuya sa main à l'aide d'une serviette, après s'être débarrassé des derniers morceaux qui étaient restés collés sur sa main. Puis, il se tourna vers le jeune Auror et déclara :

« Voilà ce que votre impertinence aura coûté, réprimanda-t-il. Une vie humaine, encore jeune et pleine de ressources. J'ai réussi à vous faire épargner, mais je n'ai pu aider votre ancien camarade.

— Dites… plutôt… que vous… que vous êtes… un… un assassin ! » haleta Harry.

Kontschak ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder. Puis il lança un dernier regard sur les restes de l'ancien Attrapeur. Harry fut surpris de découvrir dans le regard d'ambre, de la peine, voire même de la répugnance. Le Roi des Vampires se détourna du spectacle macabre et fixa Harry droit dans les yeux.

« Je crois, Harry Potter, que nous devons avoir une petite conversation avant d'entamer les choses plus sérieuses, décréta-t-il. De toute évidence, vous ignorez tout de notre Royaume. Je pensais que je n'aurais pas à faire cela, mais si je ne vous informe pas des raisons qui me poussent à agir ainsi, nous allons courir droit à notre perte à tous.

— Je… je suis… toute… ouïe, articula difficilement Harry, d'une voix extrêmement faible.

— Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : le sceptre de Mulcahy garantit la pérennité de notre peuple ainsi que celle de votre espèce, révéla le Roi des Vampires.

— Je… je vous demande pardon ? »

La phrase de Kontschak n'avait absolument aucun sens aux yeux de Harry. En quoi ce sceptre, dont il n'avait presque jamais entendu parler – il se rappelait l'avoir lu dans les notes interminables d'Hermione lorsqu'il révisait l'Histoire de la Magie pour ses BUSE –, mis à part récemment, pouvait avoir une telle importance dans sa vie ?

« Le sceptre est un vieil artefact magique qui garantit une certaine forme de paix entre nos deux mondes, développa le ravisseur.

— Je… je vois mal… en quoi… un vieux… bout de bâton… peut faire ça, confia le jeune sorcier.

— Connaissez-vous seulement l'histoire de ce sceptre ? Son origine ? s'enquit Kontschak.

— N… non, avoua Harry.

— Ce qui expliquerait bien des choses », murmura le Roi des Vampires pour lui-même. « Commençons donc par le commencement. Vous devez sans doute avoir entendu parler de la Grande Guerre des Vampires qui sévit entre nos peuples durant les vie et viie siècles ?

— Vaguement, répondit Harry. Je me souviens juste que les conséquences ont failli décimer l'Europe entière.

— Exactement, approuva Kontschak. Nos peuples, pour une raison officiellement inconnue, sont entrés en guerre.

— Vous… vous avez dit « officiellement inconnue » ?

— Oui, car officieusement, la raison est parfaitement connue, assura la créature magique. Du moins, vos archives doivent sûrement la citer, mais aucun de vos dirigeants ne doit la connaître. Vos historiens ont lancé des théories les plus folles à ce sujet, sans savoir que la vérité avait seulement été _camouflée_.

— Quelle est cette vérité ? interrogea Harry.

— Officiellement, et comme vos historiens l'ont décrit, le sceptre de Mulcahy est une offrande de votre Communauté au Roi des Vampires, Klothar Waltherus Mulcahy.

— Et officieusement ? demanda Harry.

— Il est la raison de la guerre. Le sceptre de Mulcahy, tel qu'il est nommé depuis plus de dix siècles, existait avant sous le nom de Sanguini Cordis. Il s'agit d'une des sept Reliques de l'Ancien Temps, au même titre que le Voile de la Mort, le Miroir du Riséd, la fontaine de Jouvence, le Magatama, le Sangréal et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor…

— Je vous… demande pardon ?

— Les Reliques de l'Ancien Temps. Sept objets aux pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires…

— Et que se passe-t-il si on les réunit ? s'inquiéta Harry qui sentit un mauvais pressentiment monter en lui.

— Que voulez-vous qu'il se passe ? se moqua Kontschak. Encore une des idées préconçues des humains, toujours à vouloir voir une quête là où i n'y en a pas. Il ne se passe rien si vous réunissez ces sept objets, à part que vous pouvez profiter de leur pouvoirs.

— Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende ! fit remarquer le jeune Auror.

— Eh bien vous aviez tort, objecta le Roi des Vampires.

« Ces Reliques existent bel et bien, car il me semble que vous en avez côtoyé plusieurs. Le Voile de la Mort, qui permet le passage entre les Royaume des Morts et celui des Vivants, se trouve dans votre Département des Mystères, à Londres, et est jalousement gardé par votre Ministère.

« Le Miroir de Riséd, qui permet d'obtenir le désir le plus cher que nous ayons au fond du cœur, a été caché par Albus Dumbledore dans l'une des innombrables pièces de Poudlard, après avoir été gardé jalousement par des sorciers vaudou d'Australie.

« L'épée de Gryffondor, capable de trancher tout ce qu'elle coupe et réputée indestructible, se trouve elle aussi à Poudlard, ou à Gringotts, selon les périodes.

« Le Sangréal, dont le contenu apporterait une force et intelligence, est caché jalousement dans un lieu inconnu, au Moyen-Orient.

« La fontaine de Jouvence se trouve quelque part en Amérique du Sud et le Magatama est conservé au Japon.

« Et enfin le Sanguini Cordis, qui apporte immortalité et pouvoir absolu, a été donné aux Vampires avant d'être volé par les sorciers. »

Harry écoutait les révélations de Kontschak sans vraiment comprendre… Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela, Hermione ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot. Et il était sûr qu'elle aurait volontiers étalé son savoir à propos de l'épée de Gryffondor ou du Miroir.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que l'épée de Gryffondor était une relique…

— Elle est aussi connue sous le nom Caledfwlch. Elle a été forgée il y a des millénaires par les gobelins. Il s'agit de leur meilleur ouvrage jusqu'à maintenant. Elle appartenait habituellement au roi des gobelins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit offerte à Godric Gryffondor, qui la plaça dans son célèbre Choixpeau. Sa réelle identité a depuis longtemps été oubliée.

— Et cette histoire du sceptre… Un objet qui donne immortalité et pouvoir absolu… Ça m'étonne que Voldemort n'aie pas essayé de se l'accaparer, pointa le jeune sorcier.

— Parce que, contrairement à vous, Harry Potter, Tom Jedusor savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une légende, objecta le Roi des Vampires. Comme chacun des objets.

« Le Voile permet en effet le passage d'un monde à l'autre, mais il ne peut s'effectuer qu'une seule fois : un mort ne peut pas revenir à la vie et un vivant qui le franchit ne peut que mourir. Le Miroir de Riséd ne permet pas d'_obtenir_ mais de _voir_ ce que l'on désire le plus au monde. L'épée de Gryffondor n'est pas indestructible, ni ne coupe toutes les matières. Elle absorbe ce qui la renforce, comme toute épée de gobelin.

« Le Sangréal ne donne ni la force, ni l'intelligence. Il contient seulement une des potions les plus dangereuses au monde, surtout depuis qu'un Mage de Lumière, connu sous le nom du Yehoshua, y a versé son sang. La fontaine de Jouvence n'apporte pas jeunesse éternelle, mais ralentit considérablement votre rythme de vie, encore plus que si vous deveniez Vampire. Le Magatama est le seul objet à avoir été utilisé par plusieurs sorciers en tant qu'Horcruxe, lui conférant divers pouvoirs afin d'éviter sa destruction.

« Et enfin, le sceptre a été forgé par les tout premiers Vampires. Il leur confère une vie rallongée, ce qui explique que nous vivions plus longtemps que les humains. Et nous arrivons également au point que je voulais aborder : le Sanguini Cordis permet de contrôler nos pulsions meurtrières. Il dispose également d'une propriété inconnue par les sorciers : il a reçu un Sortilège Protéiforme, lui permettant d'adopter toutes les formes souhaitées par son possesseur. Cette caractéristique est généralement utilisée pour le dissimuler. »

Harry regarda le Roi des Vampires, totalement estomaqué. Que tous ces objets aient existé, il pouvait le concevoir. Qu'ils aient ces pouvoirs légendaires, il pouvait l'admettre. Mais que les Vampires aient créé un objet pour contrôler leurs pulsions meurtrières, ça il ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

N'était-ce pas pour leur soif de sang humain qu'ils étaient réputés ? N'était-ce pas ce liquide rouge, synonyme de vie, qui leur conférait tous les pouvoirs qu'on leur attribuait ? La raison pour laquelle ils étaient craints par tous les humains, sorciers ou Moldus, du monde ? Et puis, Harry avait toujours eu comme idée que les Vampires avaient besoin de ce sang pour vivre… Pourquoi s'empêcher d'en prendre ?

« Vous comprenez… que vos déclarations sont… assez… difficiles à croire ? prévint-il.

— C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons cette discussion, Harry Potter, expliqua Kontschak. Je me dois de vous éclairer sur certains points. Que ne comprenez-vous pas ?

— Vous… vous me dites que le but du sceptre est… est de contrôler vos pulsions meurtrières ? répéta Harry d'une voix faible. Cela me paraît… Ce n'est pas vraiment… Ça va à l'encontre… de tout ce qu'on m'a dit.

— Cela vous paraît étrange que les Vampires se soient eux-mêmes décidés à tenter de trouver un moyen de contrôler leurs pulsions ? Pourtant c'est la vérité. Et c'était vital, révéla le Roi.

— Vital ? nota le jeune sorcier.

— Oui, confirma son ravisseur, car contrairement à ce que vos connaissances vous font croire, les Vampires n'ont pas besoin du sang humain pour vivre. Au contraire, il est extrêmement toxique et mortel à trop forte dose. Et pourtant, il s'agit sans aucun doute de la substance que nous apprécions le plus.

— Le sang est mortel pour les Vampires ?

— Le sang humain, corrigea Kontschak. C'est comme si votre Bièraubeurre était votre poison le plus fulgurant.

« Mon peuple en a effectivement besoin pour vivre, du moins pour exister. Tous les types de sang peuvent être utilisés, mais ils ont un goût et des propriétés différentes. Et comme tout être vivant, chaque Vampire a des goûts qui lui sont propres.

« Tous les types de sang n'ont pas la même efficacité pour nous donner notre force et nos pouvoirs, expliqua le Roi. Chacun d'entre nous se nourrit de celui qui allie meilleur goût et apport d'énergie maximum. Pour ma part, rien ne vaut le Pygargue à queue blanche… un délice à chaque gorgée. Un animal très noble, difficile à trouver et à attraper.

« Mais le sang humain, lui, est tout simplement irrésistible, se délecta-t-il. Son goût est unique dans le monde animal et il s'agit de la proie la plus palpitante à chasser. Sans doute à cause du fait que nous ayons été autrefois humains pour la plupart d'entre nous, il est également celui nous fournissant la plus grande force, boostant nos pouvoirs.

« Après un repas à base de sang humain, un Vampire devient invincible – même face à ses semblables – pendant une journée entière… S'il survit bien entendu.

— S'il survit ? » s'intrigua Harry.

Kontschak se tourna vers lui et le regarda intensément, avant de partir à nouveau dans ses pensées. Harry ne comprenait qu'une infime partie de ce que lui disait le Roi des Vampires, mais il en comprenait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était rien de bon.

« Le sang humain a un immense pouvoir, un pouvoir sans commune mesure, s'extasia la créature magique. Tant de haine, tant de violence, à côté desquelles se trouvent tant d'amour et de bonté. Il est, sans aucun doute, le plus maléfique de tous les sangs – avec celui des loups-garous, mais celui-ci n'est-il pas en partie humain ? –, mais également le plus pur.

« Un mélange des plus paradoxal vivant dans une parfaite harmonie. Il est le sang parfait. Du point de vue d'un Vampire bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vers Harry.

— Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, s'impatienta celui-ci. Pourquoi un Vampire ne survivrait-il pas s'il venait à prendre du sang humain ?

— Rares sont les choses qui peuvent tuer un Vampire, Harry Potter, confessa Kontschak. La vieillesse, bien sûr, mais celle-ci nous affecte beaucoup moins que vous. Un Vampire vivra l'équivalent de dix vies humaines avant de s'éteindre. C'est ainsi que notre défunt Roi Rosenkranz s'est éteint à un âge honorable de presque huit cent soixante cycles1. Mais certains d'entre nous vivent plus d'un millier de cycles…

— Les Vampires ne sont donc pas immortels ? s'étonna Harry.

— Non, nous vivons très longtemps, confirma le Roi. L'âge auquel nous sommes devenus Vampire est important.

« Un humain qui se transforme en Vampire alors qu'il allait mourir vivra rarement plus d'un cycle supplémentaire. Notre organisme vit simplement au ralenti par rapport au vôtre, il n'est pas exempt de tous vos défauts. C'est ainsi que certaines maladies peuvent aussi tuer un Vampire, généralement les plus graves. Il y a le soleil également, mais aussi la potion présente dans le Sangréal et quelques venins extrêmement puissants.

— Mais on a réussi à en tuer certains d'entre vous en leur enfonçant un pieu dans le corps.

— C'est exact, concéda Kontschak. Une autre façon de nous tuer est de provoquer des dommages à notre organisme. Un pieu peut faire l'affaire, mais c'est une légende Moldue. Il faut seulement nous enfoncer un objet suffisamment résistant pour percer notre peau.

« Les samouraïs japonais, dotés de leurs katanas, sont des ennemis valeureux et redoutables pour notre race. Les crocs des loups-garous, ainsi que ceux des Nundus et les crochets d'Acromentules sont également parmi les rares objets pouvant nous blesser physiquement.

« La magie n'a aucun effet sur nous, ou du moins pour les sortilèges les plus mineurs. Notre puissance magique est tellement plus grande que les plus inusables de vos sorts ne peuvent pas nous atteindre. Seul l'Avada Kedavra peut nous être fatal, dans de rares cas, ou le Feudeymon, correctement exécuté.

— C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Harry.

— C'est-à-dire qu'uniquement nos enfants peuvent être tués par le Sortilège de la Mort, confessa Kontschak. Les adultes sont généralement assommés quelques secondes. Je vous l'ai dit, Harry Potter : peu de choses peuvent nous tuer. Et parmi elles, il y a le sang humain.

— Comment le sang humain peut-il vous tuer ? s'interloqua le jeune Auror.

— Nous l'ignorons actuellement, avoua en toute franchise le Roi des Vampires. Il est possible que notre corps reconnaisse ce liquide qui lui donnait vie autrefois. Il est possible que cette reconnaissance soit un choc si violent pour lui, nous donnant tellement de force et de pouvoirs d'un seul coup, que notre organisme – pourtant des centaines de fois plus résistant que le vôtre – ne peut le supporter. Et il craque.

« J'ai vu plusieurs de mes amis se nourrir du sang humain et devenir complètement fous quelques heures plus tard. Les plus fragiles d'entre nous meurent en moins d'une heure. Seul le Roi Mulcahy a réussi à tenir plus d'une journée. En réalité, il a même résisté pendant quelques centaines de cycles. Cependant, à sa mort, la folie engendrée par son pouvoir fut telle qu'il répandit, sans le vouloir, une terrible maladie sur toute l'Europe et faillit la faire disparaître.

— Pourtant, vous m'aviez dit qu'il avait le sceptre, fit remarquer Harry.

— Il a mordu le sorcier qui le possédait à cette époque afin de le récupérer. Nous ne savons pas comment il a survécu si longtemps. »

Kontschak s'arrêta de nouveau quelques instants, son esprit vagabondant dans des souvenirs si lointains que Poudlard ne devait même pas encore être fondé.

« Le Sanguini Cordis sert donc à préserver notre peuple de notre soif de sang humain à l'aide d'un sortilège de l'Imperium perpétuel sur son possesseur, qui ne peut être que le Roi des Vampires. Les sorciers nous l'ont volé à plusieurs reprises, dans l'espoir de réussir à nous contrôler ou à cause de la légende qui l'entourait. Votre soi-disant bienfaiteur, Merlin, l'a ainsi subtilisé lors de la Grande Guerre pour en accentuer les effets sur nous.

« Votre Mage Noir Grindelwald l'a également dérobé, avant de commettre l'affront de le donner aux Moldus. Heureusement, votre Ministère a fait du Sanguini Cordis sa priorité et nous l'avons rapidement récupéré.

« Seul le Roi est affecté par ce sortilège, tant qu'il a le Sanguini Cordis en sa possession. Et nos lois sont très strictes à ce sujet : tous les Vampires doivent suivre le régime de leur Roi.

— Mais comment pouvez-vous le faire respecter ? s'enquit Harry.

— C'est dans la magie de nos morsures, révéla Kontschak. Et dans la composition de notre peuple. Les Vampires ne se reproduisent généralement pas entre eux. En réalité, seule la famille royale a la capacité de se reproduire et de donner naissance à des bébés Vampires.

« Et comme l'enfance d'un Vampire est longue, fastidieuse et douloureuse, les humains transformés en Vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Ils ne sont pas adaptés pour en concevoir. Lorsque nous mordons un humain, nous lui transmettons également l'obéissance à la famille royale. Cette magie reste forte et incontournable tant que le Roi des Vampires possède le sceptre. Mais elle s'affaiblit si la Relique nous est volée.

— Et les membres de la famille royale, comment ils font pour résister à la tentation s'ils ne sont pas mordus ? interrogea le jeune sorcier.

— Par l'éducation, informa la créature magique. Nous seuls savons la dangerosité du sang humain. Son réel pouvoir. Nous apprenons dès le plus jeune âge à ne pas goûter au sang humain. C'est pour cela que je n'essaye pas de vous mordre à l'heure actuelle.

« De plus, l'obéissance absolue à notre Roi est marquée dans nos gènes. Pour le faire passer auprès de la population, nous répandons la rumeur que le sang humain est maudit. C'est ainsi que nous préservons notre peuple, et le vôtre par la même occasion, car il ne fait aucun doute que si nous étions guidés par nos pulsions, nous vous aurions tous exterminés depuis des milliers de cycles.

« Cependant, avec l'absence du Sanguini Cordis, c'est de plus en plus difficile, les Vampires prenant de plus en plus conscience d'eux-mêmes et se laissant plus facilement portés par leurs pulsions, se lamenta le Roi. Et le sang humain étant le sang le plus attrayant, mon peuple va se faire un plaisir de vous chasser et de mordre à pleines dents dans votre corps si fragile.

— Vous avez pourtant envoyé vos hommes vous battre contre nous, glissa Harry. C'est prendre un sacré risque si ce que vous me dites est vrai.

— Je suis le Roi des Vampires, Harry Potter. Mon devoir est de préserver mon peuple. Et je considère qu'un petit sacrifice pour sauver le plus grand nombre est un sacrifice acceptable. De plus, cela ne fera que renforcer la malédiction qui porte sur votre sang. »

Kontschak s'arrêta. Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner de son prisonnier, observant le massacre qui avait sévi dans la pièce. Harry se demandait si des Vampires avaient goûté au sang de Higgs, s'ils étaient déjà morts dans d'atroces souffrances. La cape du sorcier était la seule chose qui était restée reconnaissable. Le sang avait commencé à sécher. L'odeur était toujours aussi forte, mais le jeune sorcier commençait à en faire abstraction. La créature magique se retourna subitement vers lui, son regard ambré plus étincelant que jamais.

« Maintenant que vous comprenez l'importance de cet objet pour nos deux peuples, je pense que vous saisissez l'importance de le retrouver au plus vite, convint-il. Je vous repose donc la question une nouvelle fois : où se trouve le Sanguini Cordis ?

— Je l'ignore, assura Harry. Si vous me laissez partir, je ferai tout pour le retrouver. Je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité à rester ici à répondre à des questions dont je ne connais pas la réponse. Laissez-moi partir !

— Harry Potter, votre sang nous est peut-être mortel, mais je vous garantis que nous ne voyons aucun mal à massacrer vos semblables, menaça Kontschak.

— Je ne sais rien, s'entêta le sorcier.

— Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'un nouveau stimulus, proposa la créature. Notre prochain prisonnier devrait vous rendre plus coopératif. Elle aussi une joueuse de premier ordre à ce qu'on dit…

— VOUS NE FEREZ AUCUN MAL À GINNY ! explosa Harry. SI VOUS LA TOUCHEZ, JE VOUS… JE VOUS… VOUS LE…

— Trêve de paroles. Que l'on exécute la prisonnière dans sa cellule ! Vous devriez la connaître, il s'agit de Katie Bell. »

Harry sentit son corps rater un battement. Ginny avait toutes les protections nécessaires chez elle et, si besoin, elle pouvait se rendre rapidement au Terrier. Mais Katie, elle, n'avait aucune protection. Elle était à la merci d'une attaque chez elle.

« ATTENDEZ ! beugla Harry NE FAITES PAS ÇA ! JE VOUS PROMETS ! JE NE SAIS RIEN !

— Nous montrerons son corps – ou ce qu'il en restera – à notre invité.

— Je sais que vous mentez, vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir capturée ! attesta le jeune sorcier. Elle est en sécurité…

— Nous avons pourtant réussi à subtiliser Harry Potter dans un lieu rempli d'Aurors du Ministère, rappela Kontshcak. Alors je pense qu'une jeune femme seule chez elle ne devrait nous poser aucun problème quant à sa capture. »

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un cri terrible, un cri de femme, retentit dans le lieu où il se trouvait. Le cri semblait venir d'un des étages inférieurs et se répercuta sur les murs, produisant des échos plus terribles encore. Harry perçut également des cris de jubilation, qui remplacèrent très vite les cris de terreur. Ces-derniers disparurent au bout de quelques secondes.

La panique l'envahit, l'effroi, la culpabilité… Tout se mêla dans ses entrailles pour former un poids si lourd qu'il s'étonna de ne pas les voir se déverser devant lui. Il était déjà responsable de deux morts, dont Katie… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Katie, c'était impossible.

_Mais n'a-t-il pas lui-même avoué qu'il avait réussi à te capturer sous le nez des Aurors ?_

C'était sans doute du bluff, rien ne le prouvait.

_Tu es Harry Potter, tu étais gravement blessé. Tu crois qu'on t'aurait laissé seul dans la situation actuelle ?_

Ron devait être présent, son meilleur ami n'avait pas pu le laisser seul. Ginny l'y aurait forcé.

« La réponse, Harry Potter, ou c'est votre ami rouquin qui y passe ensuite, avertit son tortionnaire. Puis ce sera au tour du Ministre de la Magie en personne. Et si vous persistez dans cette voie, je me ferai un plaisir de vous dépecer moi-même.

— Je… je ne sais pas, insista Harry, la panique le submergeant totalement.

— Très bien… Que l'on…

— ATTENDEZ ! NE FAITES PAS CA ! supplia le jeune homme.

— La réponse, exigea Kontschak imperturbable.

— Je… Ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont le Sceptre.

— Nous avons déjà éclairé ce point. Où sont-ils ?

— Nous ne le savons pas, certifia le sorcier. Nous… nous avons essayé de les capturer dans un village, mais ils ont réussi à franchir nos barrières de protection », expliqua Harry, soudain assailli par l'adrénaline.

« Nous savons qu'ils sont arrivés en Irlande, mais nous avons perdu leur trace. Nous essayons depuis de les retrouver ! Je vous jure ! » assura-t-il avec toute la conviction dont il disposait. « Nous savons qu'ils sont partis, mais nous ne savons pas où ! S'il vous plait… Ne leur faites rien… Je vous ai dit la vérité. »

Le Roi des Vampires s'approcha de lui, se pencha devant lui et plongea son regard ambre dans l'émeraude profond de son prisonnier. Harry ne sut pas ce qu'il avait vu, mais lui était sûr d'y avoir vu de la satisfaction.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Harry Potter, je sais quand on me ment, argua la créature magique. Et heureusement pour vous, vous venez de me dire ce que j'attendais de savoir, la vérité. Ce n'était en somme toute pas si difficile que cela n'est-ce pas ? Dommage que cela ait dû coûter une vie humaine…

— _Une_ vie humaine ? s'éberlua Harry.

— Oui. Il n'y a jamais eu de prisonnière, c'était du bluff, révéla Kontschak. Quant à Terrence Higgs, ce ne sont pas ses restes que vous voyez là. Votre ancien camarade repose dans sa cellule, essayant de guérir de ses blessures. Ce que je ne garantis pas. Non, cela appartient à un Moldu qui a eu le malheur de s'approcher de notre domaine. Un certain Dracula si j'ai bien compris. »

Kontschak se retourna, s'apprêtant à sortir. Mais avant que Harry n'ait pu lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes, il sombra dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Ron exultait. Il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Son intuition avait été la bonne et, cette fois-ci, il avait été le seul à l'avoir eue. Il venait d'envoyer un hibou express à Ospicus pour l'informer de sa découverte et un autre pour prévenir Hermione qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu. Lorsqu'il arriva au Bureau des Aurors, le Directeur l'attendait de pied ferme à l'entrée. Il tapait du pied d'un air impatient en voyant la silhouette allongée du jeune Auror.

« Alors Weasley, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

— Je sais où sont partis les Mangemorts ! exulta-t-il. J'ai pu retracer leur voyage de Little Hangleton jusqu'à leur destination, où ils se trouvent actuellement.

— Comment ?

— C'est l'enlèvement de Harry qui m'a donné l'idée, confia Ron. Les Vampires ont utilisé des moyens Moldus pour repartir chez eux. Comme nous n'avons aucune trace magique des déplacements des Mangemorts depuis l'Irlande, j'ai supposé qu'ils avaient fait pareil.

— Les Mangemorts, se fondre dans les Moldus ? s'intrigua Ospicus, sceptique.

— Les Vampires l'ont bien fait, rétorqua le jeune rouquin, pourquoi pas eux ? De toute façon, ma théorie est la bonne, car en suivant la piste moldue, j'ai pu retrouver des traces magiques de leurs déplacements de façon très précise.

— Et où sont-ils allés ?

— Aux États-Unis d'Amérique », dévoila Ron en tendant une liasse de parchemin.

1 Un cycle chez les Vampires est à la période durant laquelle un Vampire peut ne pas se nourrir sans éprouver la sensation de manque. Cela correspond à une année terrestre.


	17. Chapter 17 Intervention au pays des Yan

Chapitre 17 Intervention au pays des Yankees

Ospicus avait envoyé un hibou express à tous les Aurors disponibles. Gwenvael avait été prévenu directement chez lui – et était en route, selon Klein – et un autre message avait été envoyé au Ministre de la Magie et aux Directeurs du Département de la coopération magique internationale et du Département des Transports Magiques.

Ron attendait dans la salle où il s'était rendu une fois son EABA obtenu – transformée pour l'occasion en salle de réunion –, accompagné de Moore, Goodlight, Dean et des Aurors qui n'étaient pas affectés à la lutte contre les Vampires. Soit une quinzaine de personnes tout au plus. Ospicus discutait avec Gwenvael dans le bureau de ce dernier, lui présentant plus précisément la découverte du jeune sorcier.

De son côté, celui-ci avait reçu les félicitations de tout le Bureau, y compris des plus anciens, pour son idée de génie et son étonnante perspicacité. Il avait su éviter de prendre la grosse tête, de par ses années aux côtés d'Hermione, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à Poudlard.

La bataille contre les troupes de Voldemort, à laquelle il avait participé activement et avait été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, lui avait appris à découvrir le sorcier qui se cachait en lui. Désormais, mis à part quelques maladresses récurrentes – qu'Hermione définissait comme « la preuve qu'il s'agit bien de Ron » –, il avait plusieurs fois prouvé son talent.

Comme frère, tout d'abord, en s'occupant de George à la mort de Fred. Il avait su partager la douleur de ce deuil avec son aîné tout en réussissant à lui rendre goût à la vie. Il s'était au fur et à mesure imposé comme le nouveau blagueur de la famille et George avait petit à petit décidé de reprendre son titre.

Comme petit-ami également, en témoignant maintes fois à Hermione son amour, parfois de manière si spectaculaire que _La Gazette_ en faisait les gros titres, comme la fois où il avait écrit dans le ciel de Londres « Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ? » lors du mariage de Harry et Ginny. L'inscription avait été visible de jour comme de nuit durant une semaine entière et le Secret n'avait, heureusement, pas été éventé grâce à la tendance des Moldus à croire en l'existence d'une vie ailleurs que sur Terre.

Ron avait aussi appris à changer, à être moins piquant dans ses propos et, surtout, il avait gagné beaucoup en maturité auprès d'Hermione, la complimentant plus souvent qu'il ne lui faisait de reproches. Leurs disputes se faisaient de plus en plus rares, et se terminaient généralement toujours sur un fou rire commun.

Il avait aussi montré ses talents en tant que meneur, prenant en main les Sorciers Facétieux – « Cette boutique ne fermera pas tant qu'une seule goutte de mon sang coulera sur cette Terre ! » avait-il déclaré à sa mère – et dirigeant plusieurs employés, décidant des stratégies à adopter.

Et enfin, en tant que sorcier, en entrant à Poudlard au début du second trimestre – McGonagall avait failli le tuer ce jour-là – et réussissant avec brio ses ASPIC pour entrer à l'Académie d'Apprentissage des Aurors. Il avait montré, tout au long des cinq années d'apprentissage, ses capacités à réagir face à une situation d'urgence, à adopter un comportement moins solitaire et à savoir sauter les repas – détail sur lequel Harry avait le plus insisté après le retour d'une mission sous couverture.

Ron s'était transformé en six années, mais il était resté au fond de lui-même le sorcier loyal et fidèle à ses amis, maladroit par moments, toujours prompt à la rigolade et à la paresse, et surtout, fin stratège. Il avait même réussi à remporter le tournoi d'échecs annuel organisé par le Ministère. Et c'était grâce à toutes ses qualités que Ron avait pu mettre le doigt sur un point oublié de tous.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ospicus suivi de très près par Gwenvael. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années dont les cheveux bruns et bouclés commençaient à grisonner. Il avait une silhouette très longiligne, le faisant paraître plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement – même s'il était déjà plus grand que Ron.

Avant d'être à la tête du Département de la Justice Magique, il avait servi au sein du Service des usages abusifs de la Magie avant de devenir Juge-mage au Magenmagot, puis Président-sorcier. Malgré ces emplois très bureaucratiques, il n'en restait pas moins un sorcier accompli, et les Mangemorts l'avaient bien compris.

Un accident dramatique, dans lequel sa femme avait péri, lui avait causé de graves blessures physiques : une de ses jambes était paralysée – expliquant sa démarche claudicante –, tandis qu'on avait dû lui retirer plusieurs côtes devenues trop fragiles pour tenir. Il avait mené l'assaut du Ministère pendant la Bataille de Poudlard grâce auquel la victoire de Harry avait pu être immédiate.

« Je viens d'informer Mr Gwenvael de la découverte de Mr Weasley et des conséquences que cela implique, entonna Ospicus. Nous venons de recevoir un message du Département de la coopération magique internationale nous informant que les États-Unis refusent de nous livrer eux-mêmes les Mangemorts se cachant sur leur territoire, n'ayant pas réussi à les localiser. Ils acceptent toutefois que nous nous y rendions afin de poursuivre nos recherches.

— En gros, ils veulent nous laisser faire le sale boulot ? maugréa Moore.

— Voilà qui est très bien résumé, approuva le Directeur. Je viens de demander à Mr Gwenvael l'autorisation de procéder à une mission sur le territoire américain dans le cadre de nos recherches sur les Mangemorts et le sceptre de Mulcahy », expliqua Ospicus en désignant d'une main Gwenvael qui était assis au fond de la pièce.

« Autorisation qu'il m'a, bien entendu donnée, mais qui ne sera officielle qu'après l'aval du Ministre de la Magie. Ce dernier a reçu notre message et doit être à présent en route. Mais je doute fort que Mr Shacklebolt nous refuse cette opportunité.

— Comment allons-nous procéder ? s'enquit Doubt.

— Très simplement, assura Ospicus. Mr Weasley coordonnera une opération de capture composée de plusieurs équipes, chacune étant dirigée par un chef. Tous les membres présents y participeront. Je laisse le soin à Mr Weasley de nous expliquer son plan… »

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se retira de l'estrade et fit signe au jeune sorcier de s'approcher. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ospicus lui donnait le feu vert et carte blanche pour l'opération, alors qu'il n'était Auror que depuis à peine deux mois. Et de plus, Ospicus laissait entendre que Ron avait un plan tout préparé sous la main, ce qui n'était, bien sûr, pas le cas.

Pourquoi le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors se montrait-il si sournois ? Ron sentit quelqu'un le pousser. Il fit quelques pas en avant, puis quelques autres et, finalement, se dirigea jusqu'au bout de la pièce, face à tous les autres Aurors. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son directeur qui l'invita à commencer. Il s'éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois avant de se lancer :

« Bon… Comme vous le savez tous, je suis à l'origine de la découverte de la planque des Aurors. Ce que nous savons, c'est qu'ils ont transplané en Irlande et c'est là que nous perdons leur trace.

« C'est en examinant le kidnapping de Harry que je me suis demandé si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas, eux aussi, agi d'une façon similaire, partagea Ron. Je me suis donc rendu dans un des bâtiments où les policiers moldus travaillent. Je me suis fait passer pour l'un des leurs et un sortilège de Confusion m'a permis d'accéder à leurs dossiers.

« Leur système de recherche est très performant, exposa-t-il. Il suffit d'entrer un nom et, si le nom est contenu dans leurs dossiers, on l'affiche sur des crans. Ça fonctionne comme nos photos à nous, sauf que l'on peut choisir ce qui bouge…

« Bref, j'ai entré les noms des principaux Mangemorts connus et j'ai alors trouvé plusieurs billets d'avion pour les États-Unis. Ils se sont rendus dans plusieurs villes américaines, chacun sur un vol différent. C'est là où j'ai perdu leur trace chez les Moldus, concéda-t-il, puisqu'ils n'ont pas accès aux dossiers des autres pays.

« Je suis donc revenu ici et j'ai demandé l'aide aux américains pour faire les recherches. Ceux-ci ont pu déterminer que les Mangemorts se sont tous regroupés dans un des quartiers de Chicago et qu'ils limitent leurs déplacements au minimum. C'est là où ils les ont perdus à leur tour, la population de la ville étant trop dense, ils ont réussi à se mêler à la foule. »

Un long silence suivit l'exposé de Ron, qui se sentait nerveux. Ospicus lui lançait toujours un regard bienveillant, mais très inquiétant, et Gwenvael n'avait montré aucun signe qu'il avait écouté. Quant aux autres Aurors, le jeune rouquin vit à leurs regards qu'il en avait perdus la moitié dans ses explications, la plupart étant des sang-purs.

« Quel plan proposez-vous ? » demanda alors une voix grave venant de la porte de la salle.

Tout le monde se tourna et découvrit Kingsley, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé sur le chambranle. Il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage et Ron y décela même de la fierté. Cela éclipsa tout le reste et lui donna le courage de continuer.

« Nous sommes dix-sept Aurors mobilisables, dix-huit si vous participez Monsieur le Directeur…

— Je me ferai un plaisir d'être sur place pour coincer ces gnomes !

— Dix-huit, donc… je propose de constituer six équipes de trois, avança Ron. Les américains nous ont fourni le lieu où se situait la cachette des Mangemorts, qui devrait être par ici », montra-t-il sur une carte qu'il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette. « Selon la carte, nous pouvons constater qu'il s'agit d'une zone densément peuplée.

« Le parc que vous voyez là se trouve assez proche pour offrir un point de fuite : c'est l'entrée de Magic Street. De plus, le parc est suffisamment vaste pour qu'ils puissent s'y cacher si nous posons un sortilège d'antitransplanage.

« Beaucoup de Moldus vivent dans cette zone, rappela le jeune Auror, ce qui implique que nous devrons agir le plus discrètement possible. Et cela peut aussi offrir autant d'otages et de victimes potentielles, les Mangemorts ne se priveront pas d'en tuer quelques-uns si c'est pour s'enfuir.

« Nous procéderons par un encerclement tridimensionnel, expliqua Ron. Quatre équipes agiront à partir de leur niveau, en arrivant par les quatre points cardinaux. Une autre arrivera par le dessus et la dernière par le dessous.

— Votre plan implique que les trois équipes devront agir ensemble, signala Ospicus.

— C'est exact.

— Nous aurons donc besoin d'une coordination précise et minutieuse. L'attaque devra être rapide et efficace.

— Vous avez totalement raison, approuva Ron. Les Mangemorts s'attendent sûrement à ce que nous finissions par les découvrir tôt ou trad. Il est donc probable qu'ils aient mis en place un réseau de surveillance d'utilisation de la magie dans leur périmètre. Nous devrons contourner ce périmètre. Comme nous n'en connaissons ni la puissance, ni la portée, je recommande à ce que nous arrivions à Chicago de la façon la plus Moldue possible : par balais ou par transports Moldus.

« Si nous utilisons les balais, il faudra agir de nuit, en notant que les lumières de la ville permettent de voir dans les rues comme en plein jour. Agir de nuit, c'est également augmenter le risque de les perdre plus facilement dans le parc. Cependant, la foule devrait être plus dispersée qu'en journée, ce qui nous permettra de les poursuivre plus facilement, mais également augmentera le risque de nous faire repérer.

« C'est pour cela que je recommande une approche en trois étapes : nous arriverons à Washington par Portoloin – il est peu probable que le périmètre des Mangemorts s'étende jusqu'à là – puis, nous nous rendrons de nuit en périphérie de Chicago. Nous emprunterons les transports Moldus, en vagues successives pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et nous frapperons peu après l'aube.

« L'obscurité devrait protéger notre approche, la foule sera suffisamment dense pour nous dissimuler, et le nombre de Moldus sera assez faible pour éviter trop de victimes. Lors de l'attaque, nous utiliserons les nouvelles radios portatives du Département des Mystères pour communiquer. Une fois que nous aurons agi, nous rentrerons à Londres directement en Portoloin. »

Un nouveau silence retomba sur la salle. Les Aurors s'échangèrent des signes tandis que Kingsley, qui avait rejoint Gwenvael au fond de la salle, discutait avec ce dernier à voix basse. Le Directeur de la Justice Magique opina du chef à plusieurs reprises.

« Ce plan me paraît parfaitement opérationnel ! s'exclama le Ministre de la Magie. Très bonne idée, Weasley. Je vous donne mon aval pour mettre en place cette opération de récupération. Vous pouvez agir quand bon vous semblera, mais le plus vite sera le mieux.

— Merci, Monsieur le Ministre.

— Weasley, continua Gwenvael, votre plan est très ingénieux. Les chances de réussite doivent être suffisamment élevées pour que je puisse parier contre Verpey. Cependant, quel est votre objectif de mission ? Car toute mission doit en avoir un pour avoir un intérêt.

— Euh », hésita Ron, pris au dépourvu. « Je pensais que seuls vous ou Mr Ospicus pouviez décider de nos ordres de missions.

— C'est vous l'élaborateur du plan, c'est à vous de décider.

— Et bien… Je suppose que nous devons nous concentrer d'abord sur le sceptre de Mulcahy. Cela permettra de mettre fin à la guerre contre les Vampires. Les Mangemorts peuvent attendre avant d'être capturés. Bien sûr, si nous avons l'occasion d'en attraper un ou deux, il ne faudrait pas s'en priver… Mais la priorité doit être le sceptre, raffermit-il.

— Parfait ! opina Ospicus. Dans ce cas, nous partirons dans deux jours, le temps de créer les équipes et à chacun de se préparer. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

— Oui », déclara alors Kingsley en se levant. « Il est fort peu probable que les américains interviennent pour nous aider lors de cette opération. Cependant, vous devez tous partir du principe que, si elle se transforme en succès, ils s'en attribueront le mérite et que si elle se transforme en échec, ils rejetteront la faute sur nous. Sachez que si la mission est un succès, je vous récompenserai _personnellement_ et ferai en sorte que votre rôle soit mis en avant.

— Merci, Monsieur le Ministre, salua Ospicus.

— Je voudrai rajouter une dernière chose : vous allez agir dans un pays allié, mais étranger. Il serait donc préférable que vous incorporiez dans vos équipes, des Aurors affectés là-bas.

— Cela sera pris en compte Monsieur le Ministre, assura le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

— Et je souhaiterais que vous évitiez au maximum les pertes humaines, d'un côté ou de l'autre, sorcier ou Moldu. Chicago est une grande ville, les habitants sont nombreux et les bâtiments sont bien plus immenses que chez nous.

« Il faudra vous adapter très vite à ce nouvel environnement. Je souhaite que les dégâts matériels soient réduits à la seule planque de nos Mangemorts. Aucune destruction au-delà. »

Le Ministre sortit sans ajouter un mot, laissant les Aurors sur place. Gwenvael l'imita et Ospicus les suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Comprenant que la réunion était finie, chacun des Aurors quitta la salle et rentra chez lui. Les équipes seraient faites le lendemain, à tête reposée.

Ron se demandait, sur le chemin du retour, comment il allait pouvoir expliquer à Hermione qu'il s'absenterait deux jours – peut-être trois – pour partir à l'autre bout de l'océan. Le jeune sorcier n'avait quitté qu'une fois l'Angleterre, et c'était pour aller en France, puis en Allemagne. Hermione avait bien accepté la chose, elle-même s'étant déjà rendue en France, car il s'agissait d'un voyage sans grands dangers et c'était encore assez proche pour rentrer rapidement.

Là, c'était une tout autre histoire : il était le commandant d'une opération visant à capturer les derniers Mangemorts dans une ville atteignable en cinq minutes, même par les moyens magiques.

« La nuit est sombre avant que n'apparaisse l'aube ». Ron pouvait vérifier cet adage en volant dans le ciel de l'Indiana. La lune s'était couchée depuis quelques heures et les étoiles s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, ne laissant au-dessus de sa tête qu'un ciel noir. Le sol sous son balai était tout aussi noir, parsemé de temps à autres par une lumière isolée ou alors une petite ville. Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps la lumière d'Indianapolis et, depuis, se trouvait dans la plus parfaite obscurité. Au loin, à l'est, il voyait une très étroite bande de lumière rouge, symbolisant l'aube, mais elle n'était encore que très diffuse.

L'air frais fouettait son visage et il se mit à remercier quelques secondes les Mangemorts de ne pas avoir volé le sceptre en Janvier. Il était presque six heures du matin – l'aube se faisait de plus en plus proche et Ron put enfin distinguer le sol de l'Illinois –, lorsqu'il aperçut les lumières des buildings de Chicago, trônant fièrement dans le ciel bleu nuit. Il ralentit légèrement et amorça sa descente vers un point qu'il avait prédéfini quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Autour de lui, ceux de son groupe de voyage le suivirent en saluant avec joie la fin de ce vol frigorifique.

Il contourna les immenses buildings, puis suivit une ligne de chemin de fer qui le mena vers une ville du nom d'Elmhurst, située dans la banlieue. Il évita soigneusement l'autoroute et le centre-ville et se posa délicatement, dans l'aube naissante, au milieu un parc légèrement au Nord-Est. Il descendit de son balai, vérifia que personne ne l'avait repéré, puis rangea son moyen de transport dans un sac sur lequel il avait appliqué un sortilège d'extension. Puis il se mit en direction du centre-ville, où se situait la gare.

Il mit moins de dix minutes pour arriver. Le centre-ville était composé essentiellement de bâtiments de cinq étages maximum et aux toits plats, rendant les avenues encore plus larges que ce qu'elles n'étaient. Il passa devant un cinéma en face duquel se trouvait un fast-food. Il continua et vit le passage à niveau un peu plus loin. Il tourna à droite, alla jusqu'à la petite gare – qui ne constituait qu'en un petit bâtiment dans lequel se trouvaient le guichet et quelques bancs – et rejoignit le groupe qui s'était déjà formé.

« Bonjour, Weasley !

— Bonjour, Mr Moore…

— Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça? réprimanda le chef d'équipe. Le voyage s'est bien passé de votre côté ?

— Un peu froid et sombre…, avoua Ron. Encore heureux qu'on ne l'ait pas fait en hiver. Il paraît qu'il fait encore plus froid ici qu'à Londres. Les autres sont déjà arrivés ? s'enquit-il en regardant à l'intérieur de la station au travers des fenêtres.

— Nous attendons encore trois équipes, dont celle d'Ospicus. La vôtre est arrivée il y a seulement quelques minutes. »

Ron hocha la tête, puis alla prendre son billet. La vendeuse Moldue rayonnait de mille feux : visiblement, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes prendre le train si tôt. Ron lui donna les cinq dollars que lui coûtait le ticket, puis alla attendre avec les autres.

Ospicus arriva dix minutes plus tard – c'était le dernier –, juste à temps pour prendre le train. Ron n'en avait jamais vu de si long : il devait y avoir une vingtaine de wagons, bien plus que le Poudlard Express ou le métro que lui faisait prendre Hermione de temps en temps. Le véhicule s'immobilisa et les Aurors purent monter. Seuls les travailleurs les plus matinaux occupaient les fauteuils, mais il en restait suffisamment pour tout le monde.

Le voyage dura un peu plus d'une demi-heure, mais fut bien plus inconfortable que celui menant à Poudlard. Le passage sur les rails faisait énormément de bruit, si bien qu'il était presque impossible de pouvoir entendre une conversation distinctement – Goodlight souligna que si eux ne pouvaient rien entendre, les autres passagers non plus – et cela sans parler des incessantes secousses qui parcouraient tout le train. Certains des Aurors avaient préféré rester debout – pour des raisons de « sécurité » selon eux –, mais il ne leur fallut qu'un seul arrêt pour comprendre qu'il valait mieux rester assis.

Ron se demandait comment des milliers de personnes pouvaient emprunter ce moyen de transport pour aller d'un point à un autre. Cependant, au cours du trajet, il comprit que ce train ne traversait pas le pays, mais avait pour principal but de desservir la banlieue de Chicago. C'était une sorte de métro, mais qui circulait à la surface, allait bien plus loin et pouvait transporter bien plus de monde.

Une dizaine de minutes après le départ, un des Aurors avait poussé une exclamation de ravissement – attirant au passage le regard des autres usagers – en voyant apparaître au loin, sur le côté droit du train, les hautes silhouettes des constructions de la Cité des nuages. Celles-ci se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, tandis que, derrière elles, se dessinaient les premières lueurs du jour. Le soleil projetait ses rayons ardents à travers les immeubles, se reflétant sur les vitres. Puis, le train fut plongé dans l'ombre des édifices et le soleil disparut de leur champ de vision momentanément.

La ville se réveillait petit à petit, les premières voitures circulaient sur les plus larges avenues moldues que Ron n'ait jamais vues. Le train passa alors aux pieds des immeubles et tous les Aurors purent se rendre compte de leur taille démesurée : le plus petit d'entre eux devait pouvoir dépasser sans peine la plus importante construction de Londres. Pour la première fois, Ron put voir des constructions encore plus imposantes que Poudlard. Il était persuadé que même Hagrid se serait senti petit.

Ici, tout semblait gigantesque, comme si les américains étaient des êtres deux fois plus grands que la normale. Les immeubles disparurent de leur champ de vision lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la gare. Le jeune Auror remarqua alors que plusieurs voies convergeaient, puis se divisaient, le long d'un tunnel. Il crut un instant se trouver dans un métro, mais cette impression disparut très vite lorsqu'il vit le quai arriver et longer le wagon sous les fenêtres.

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, le train s'immobilisa et des chefs de gare ouvrirent les portes. Les passagers se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires et descendirent les marches argentées. Ron s'écarta de la porte, allant de l'autre côté de la voie, et regarda des deux côtés du quai. La sortie se situait à une bonne centaine de mètres sur sa gauche.

Il suivit la foule de gens, essayant de repérer les Aurors dans la cohue de passagers qui se pressaient vers les portes tambours au-dessus desquelles se trouvait un panneau indiquant Union Station. Il passa de l'autre côté de la cloison et arriva dans un lieu totalement différent. Les quais étaient en construction de bêton brut, sans recherche réelle d'esthétisme, alors que la gare éblouissait par son architecture recherchée.

Le sol était recouvert de bandes noires et blanches – sans doute en granit, supposa-t-il – et le plafond était immense… Encore plus grand que celui du Hall de Poudlard. Les murs étaient recouverts soit par des enseignes, soit par des fenêtres. Seuls de petits espaces montraient une structure en bêton, mais là aussi, tout était fait dans une architecture raffinée.

Ron était resté immobile, pétrifié par la grandeur des lieux. Plusieurs passagers lui lancèrent des regards intéressés, le prenant sans doute pour un touriste, avant de continuer leur chemin. Ce ne fut que lorsque Moore lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule qu'il sortit de sa contemplation. Il constata alors qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas.

Lorsque tous les Aurors furent sortis de leurs rêveries, ils suivirent le flot incessant de voyageurs qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Le Hall principal de la gare était constitué d'un immense centre commercial et, de nouveau, le jeune sorcier fut impressionné par les lieux. Ils empruntèrent des « escaladeurs » – des escaliers qui descendaient, ou montaient, sans qu'on n'ait besoin de bouger – et il fut l'un des rares à y aller confiant, grâce à Hermione. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers d'autres portes tambours, plus grandes que les précédentes, derrière lesquelles on distinguait une avenue. Ron franchit les portes et fut, une nouvelle fois, assommé. Et cette fois-ci, tous les Aurors ne purent que laisser tomber leur mâchoire au sol.

Qu'importe où ils regardaient, il n'y avait que des tours encore plus grandes que celles vues depuis le train. Il leur était impossible de regarder à hauteur d'homme : tout était vertical. Le bâtiment duquel ils venaient de sortir semblait plus moderne que ses proches voisins, et sa façade était recouverte de verre qui reflétait les autres immeubles.

Ron réussit à décrocher le regard du sommet des immeubles et constata qu'à sa droite, les bâtiments avaient des proportions plus humaines, mais à gauche, ils semblaient être taillés pour les frères de Graup. Sur la rue devant eux, des voitures, des bus, des taxis, des camions, des cyclistes passaient sans se soucier qu'un groupe d'une vingtaine d'individus, sans bagages apparents, regardait leur ville avec un air d'ahuris.

Ce fut alors qu'il vit un homme s'approcher vers eux et il sut tout de suite que cet homme était différent des passants : d'une part, il les regardait fixement, mais d'autre part, il se dirigeait droit vers eux dans le but évident de venir à leur rencontre. Plusieurs Aurors l'avaient aussi remarqué et portèrent leurs mains à la baguette.

« Du calme, temporisa l'homme. Je m'appelle Samuel Neeson. Je suis membre des Magic Services, les…

— Aurors américains, termina Ospicus. Je suis le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Je souhaite savoir ce que vous faites ici ! Vos supérieurs nous ont affirmé qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas intervenir…

— Et ils n'ont pas bougé de leur position, je vous rassure. Vos Mangemorts seront à vous et rien qu'à vous ! assura l'Américain.

« Non, si je suis ici, c'est pour vous guider jusqu'à la cachette qu'ils occupent actuellement. Chicago est une grande ville et vu vos réactions, je crois qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée. Êtes-vous déjà venus sur le sol américain avant aujourd'hui ?

— Seulement Washington, répondit Ospicus.

— Ah, D-C ? Il serait temps que j'y retourne un de ces jours, confia le dénommé Neeson. Vous constaterez que cette ville est bien différente… et bien plus belle ! Enfin bref, je crois que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire les présentations. Et je vais vous conduire jusqu'au Lake Point Tower… Nous en avons pour au moins une bonne demi-heure de marche, si ce n'est plus.

— Dans ce cas, mettons-nous en route tout de suite ! » décréta Ron.

Le groupe se mit en route, partant vers la gauche. Ron lut un panneau lui indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient sur Madison Street. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cela se situait précisément dans la ville et réalisa soudain l'utilité de Neeson. Ce dernier les fit traverser une autre rue et ils franchirent un pâté de maison. Beaucoup d'Aurors continuaient de regarder en l'air, tout en avançant, et Neeson comprit très vite qu'il allait devoir également surveiller à ce que chacun reste sur le trottoir, ce qui ralentit leur allure.

Soudain, une sirène retentit, comme celle d'un passage à niveau, et l'agent des Magic Services leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Puis, à la stupéfaction de Ron, la route se mit à se soulever devant eux, devenant de plus en plus verticale. Il se demanda si c'était un test de la part des américains, mais lorsqu'il vit que les Aurors n'étaient pas les seuls à regarder la route s'élever, il comprit que c'était un phénomène normal. Il perçut alors un léger grondement au milieu des klaxons et le bruit des roues sur l'asphalte.

« C'est un de nos nombreux ponts, expliqua Neeson. Rien que dans le centre-ville, on en compte une bonne quinzaine.

— Tous sont des ponts-levis ? s'enquit Howard Corbridge.

— Sans exception ! certifia leur hôte. C'est nécessaire pour laisser naviguer les navires Moldus. Vous avez de la chance, cela n'arrive qu'une à deux fois par jour généralement. Une frégate annuelle a lieu tous les ans et ils doivent soulever tous les ponts de la ville en même temps. C'est très beau. »

Le pont finit par se rabaisser et la sirène stoppa. La circulation des véhicules put de nouveau reprendre, ainsi que celle des piétons. Mais à peine Ron avait-il mis un pied sur le trottoir, que plusieurs Aurors poussèrent des exclamations d'émerveillement. Il se retourna et vit qu'ils pointaient quelque chose situé sur la rive opposée, sur le côté droit du pont. Il suivit leurs regards et remarqua alors une immense tour noire, surmontée de deux antennes.

Elle était plus haute que toutes les autres tours. En réalité, le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais vu une construction si gigantesque. Il se souvint l'avoir vue en arrivant en train et il se souvint également qu'elle avait une forme particulière : plus on regardait haut, et plus elle paraissait étroite.

« Ah oui. Vous avez vu la fierté de notre ville », constata l'Américain, non sans un sourire blasé. « La Sears Tower ! Le plus haut gratte-ciel du monde, avec ses quatre-cent quarante-deux mètres de hauteur, sans les antennes.

— J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y avait des tours plus hautes en Asie », railla Goodlight.

Il n'obtint comme seule réponse qu'un regard assassin. Ron ne comprit pas très bien la réaction de Neeson. C'est vrai, la presse Moldue qu'Hermione recevait à la maison avait parlé, au début de l'année, d'une tour en Asie – Ron ne se souvenait plus où exactement – qui avait surpassé en hauteur d'autres tours américaines…

Cela ne pouvait que signifier que la Sears Tower devant eux était, au mieux, troisième. Hermione avait commenté cet article, mais Ron ne se souvenait plus exactement de ses termes… Elle avait parlé du fait que les américains étaient très attachés à leurs tours… quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Neeson avait repris la route sans répondre à Goodlight et, bientôt, ils finirent de traverser le pont. La Sears Tower avait disparu derrière les autres tours. Ils franchirent le pâté de maison et arrivèrent sur Wacker Drive. Ron jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et vit que la fameuse tour était réapparue, son toit dépassant tout juste des autres. Ils continuèrent à avancer ainsi, passant au pied d'une immense tour de verre. Des arbres bordaient la route, et Ron apprécia cette première touche de verdure. Mais même si Chicago semblait dominer par le béton et l'acier, elle n'en restait pas moins une ville magnifique. Chacun des bâtiments était sujet d'une recherche architecturale et l'ensemble de ces différents styles rendait le résultat saisissant.

L'Américain restait terré dans son silence. Il continuait à lancer des regards étranges à Goodlight, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Et, contre toute attente, Goodlight semblait jouer de ce comportement en arborant un sourire moqueur que Ron ne lui avait jamais vu. On aurait pu croire que les deux sorciers se connaissaient, mais rien d'autre ne le laissait penser.

Deux pâtés de maisons plus loin, ils traversèrent sous une passerelle, Neeson leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une ligne de métro – celle du Loop en l'occurrence – qui faisait le tour du centre-ville. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'autre côté, une rame passa sur la passerelle, provoquant un bruit assourdissant qui couvrit complètement celui de la circulation. Ron, qui n'était pourtant qu'à deux mètres, ne vit que les lèvres de Neeson bouger, sans entendre ce qu'il disait.

Ils franchirent encore quatre autres blocs avant d'arriver sur une avenue nommée State Street, à en croire le panneau. Le jeune sorcier allait traverser, mais Neeson bifurqua à gauche. Plusieurs Aurors faillirent le perdre, le nez toujours perdu dans le sommet des immeubles. Ron vit une bouche de métro et se demanda si leur guide allait les y conduire. Plusieurs Moldus s'y engouffraient, ou en sortaient, mais Neeson continua tout droit.

Le jeune rouquin n'avait aucune idée depuis quand ils marchaient ainsi au milieu de ces tours, et il s'en moquait. La ville commençait à s'animer, tandis que le soleil s'était levé au-dessus de l'horizon. Les dernières étoiles s'étaient éteintes, tout comme les lumières de la ville. Le ciel passait progressivement du bleu nuit au bleu ciel, avec quelques nuages seulement. Ils franchirent deux nouveaux pâtés de maisons lorsque Ron remarqua l'enseigne rouge vif, aux lettres blanches bordées d'ampoules.

« Le Chicago Theatre ! informa Neeson. Il était l'un des lieux les plus importants du cinéma moldu dans la première partie du siècle. Maintenant, il est principalement utilisé pour des spectacles de moindre importance. Mais il accueille toujours autant de spectateurs. Et les sorciers l'utilisent également à l'occasion. En ce moment, ils passent une représentation de la bataille de Poudlard… Très réaliste. »

Un nouveau bruit assourdissant noya les dernières paroles de l'agent des Magic Services. Une autre passerelle se trouvait au bout de la rue. Ils continuèrent leur route, passèrent dessous et arrivèrent de l'autre côté. C'est alors qu'un spectacle surprenant s'offrit à Ron : deux tours jumelles se tenaient un petit peu plus loin, sur leur gauche, émergeant des autres immeubles. Ce qui le surprit, ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir une vue si dégagée, mais plutôt la forme des deux tours : en effet, chacune d'elles ressemblait à un épi de maïs. Il constata également que les premiers étages étaient occupés par des voitures.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout du bloc, Ron remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés au bord d'une autre rive, que les tours « maïs » avaient les pieds dans l'eau et qu'elles possédaient une marina. Face à eux, se tenait un autre pont.

« Vous voyez la tour avec des arcs-boutants sur le sommet, derrière celle avec l'horloge ? C'est le siège du journal local. Nous y avons également notre antenne du _Sorcerers Tribune_. Aux pieds de ses murs se trouve des pierres venant de différents lieux célèbres de par le monde. Ce que les Moldus ne savent pas, c'est que plusieurs pierres leur sont invisibles…

— Car appartenant à des édifices magiques, termina Ospicus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une pierre de Poudlard.

— Provenant de votre grand escalier de marbre, précisa Neeson. Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ont également la leur. Maintenant, si vous regardez à votre gauche, vous devriez voir un bâtiment en briques beiges avec un toit vert.

— Celui qui est sur l'autre rive ?

— Exactement. Vous serez surpris de savoir qu'il s'agit du plus grand bâtiment sorcier, en superficie, après Gringotts…

— Poudlard est bien plus grand que ce bâtiment, s'offusqua Dean.

— Et tout comme Poudlard, ce bâtiment est bien plus grand à l'intérieur que vu de l'extérieur. Je vous prie de me croire quand je vous dis qu'il est le plus grand, d'autant plus que nous devons en laisser une partie aux Moldus. »

Ils se remirent en route et franchirent le pont. Neeson les mena tout droit sur encore trois pâtés de maisons avant de tourner à droite sur Illinois Street. Ils passèrent sous un pont – routier cette fois-ci. Un peu plus loin, Ron distingua la fameuse tour avec une horloge sur sa droite, dissimulée par les tours avoisinantes. Il constata que de ce côté-ci, la ville semblait moins animée et légèrement plus pauvre. Le béton était maître dans cette rue. Ils avancèrent sur encore deux pâtés de maison, repassant sous un tunnel interminable.

Neeson leur expliqua qu'une grande partie de Chicago était construite sur de longs tunnels routiers qui formaient un vaste réseau sous-terrain. À mi-chemin, Ron surprit deux étranges Moldus qui lançaient des regards soupçonneux autour d'eux avant de… passer à travers une lourde double porte.

« C'est l'entrée du _Sorcerers Tribune_ », expliqua Neeson lorsqu'il remarqua que plusieurs Aurors avaient levé leurs baguettes. « Rangez vos baguettes, nous approchons de la cachette de vos Mangemorts et il est fort probable que, s'ils ont un champ de détection magique, celui-ci porte jusqu'ici. »

Ospicus apaisa son bras lentement et fit signe aux autres d'en faire autant. Ron remarqua que Moore était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir bronché.

_Sans doute qu'il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait sans l'aide de Neeson_, pensa Ron.

Un peu plus loin, comme pour expliciter les propos de Neeson à propos du réseau sous-terrain, une route partait sur leur gauche, directement à ciel ouvert. C'était comme si un immense pont avait été construit au-dessus de leur tête et que les tours avaient été montées dessus. Puis ils sortirent enfin du tunnel, à la grande joie de beaucoup. Les tours étaient toujours là, mais beaucoup plus espacées, et des arbres poussaient en groupes bien ordonnés.

« Derrière vous, à droite, vous verrez la tour de la chaîne de télévision nationale NBC. C'est également là que nous allons installer la future Télévision Magique Internationale…

— Ce n'est qu'un projet chez nous, se plaignit Philomena Monaghan.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Neeson. Elle ne devrait entrer en fonction que d'ici cinq ans. En tout cas, c'est dans ce bâtiment que nous avons établi nos centres de recherches. Le Président du Congrès de la Magie est allé voir le Président Moldu exclusivement pour ça. »

Ils traversèrent la rue face à eux et continuèrent. Chacun avait cessé à présent de scruter les tours et observait la foule – de plus en plus dense – à la recherche d'un visage connu. Ron avait une main en permanence dans sa poche, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Il n'était Auror que depuis quelques mois et on l'avait bombardé responsable d'une opération d'une telle importance. Sentant sans doute sa tension, Moore vint lui poser une main amicale sur l'épaule. Cela relâcha légèrement la pression.

« Nous allons nous arrêter ici », déclara Neeson lorsqu'ils eurent franchi deux pâtés de maisons supplémentaires. « Vos Mangemorts résident dans la tour tout au fond, celle qui a une couleur marron. La Lake Point Tower. Ils sont au quarante-cinquième étage… Rassurez-vous, il y a des ascenseurs pour monter en haut », ajouta-t-il en voyant les mines déconfites des Britanniques. « Elle est résidentielle, principalement, ce qui fait que vous aurez encore beaucoup de Moldus dans leurs appartements respectifs. Elle est la dernière tour de la rue.

« Un peu plus loin, vous tombez sur le lac Michigan. Il se trouve derrière Lake Shore Drive, à l'ouest de la rue. Il doit y avoir un espace d'environ cinquante mètres entre les deux, un parc avec une piscine.

« Au nord et au sud de la tour, un parc également, au nord vous tombez sur Ohio Street Beach. Une centaine de mètres plus loin, au sud, c'est la Chicago River au pied de la tour, ou presque. À l'ouest de la tour, vous avez le Navy Pier.

« Il est encore tôt, mais les touristes vont bientôt affluer. Vous devez avoir un espace d'une centaine de mètres là aussi, un parc de nouveau…

— En gros, nous serons à découvert sur trois cent soixante degrés, résuma Ron.

— C'est vous qui l'avez dit. La circulation est encore fluide à cette heure, la foule peu dense. Ne pas vous faire repérer va être difficile, mais il est possible qu'ils dorment encore.

— Merci pour ces informations, intervint alors Ospicus. Maintenant, nous nous débrouillerons seuls. Nous vous demandons simplement de vous tenir prêt à contrer une panique des Moldus et, éventuellement, devoir préparer vos équipes de Men in Black1.

— Pas de problème. Si vous voulez encercler la tour, vous devrez prendre la prochaine à gauche, puis tourner sur Grand Avenue, informa Neeson. Nous avons posé un sortilège d'antitransplanage sur toute la ville, en prétextant la venue du Président Magique.

— Nous savons faire notre travail », trancha Ospicus.

Neeson fit un signe de tête puis repartit par là où ils étaient arrivés. Les équipes se formèrent et chacune prit la direction de la tour. À l'intersection indiquée par Neeson, la moitié d'entre elles tournèrent à gauche tandis que les autres continuèrent. Ron vit la tour se rapprocher au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et, plus elle grandissait dans son champ de vision, plus ses tripes se faisaient lourdes.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le pied de la tour. Le groupe d'Aurors entra sans déclencher une quelconque alerte. Ils trouvèrent rapidement les ascenseurs, sous le regard intrigué des occupants. Chacune des équipes put entrer, mais ce fut seulement grâce à Ron qu'ils purent monter – en effet, chez les Moldus, il fallait appuyer sur des boutons pour les faire fonctionner – et chacune des équipe descendit là où elle devait descendre. Quatre équipes se partagèrent le quarante-cinquième étage, une autre s'arrêta à l'étage précédent et une autre continua à l'étage suivant.

Le jeune Auror prit la tête de son groupe et se dirigea vers un des trois couloirs qui s'offraient à eux. Tous préparaient leurs baguettes et avançaient prudemment, à la recherche de la moindre trace de magie qui pourrait trahir les Mangemorts. Ron communiqua via son miroir communiquant son avancée aux autres équipes afin que toutes soient coordonnées. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir principal, moins de trente mètres plus loin. Aucun signe suspect.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et s'engagèrent dans le couloir sur leur droite, mais ne repérèrent rien de plus. Sachant qu'il ne restait plus qu'un couloir, Ron se prépara au combat et s'avança. Une porte s'ouvrit. Tous les Aurors se raidirent lorsqu'ils virent un vieil homme sortir d'un appartement au bout du couloir. Celui-ci ferma sa porte puis remarqua soudain les Anglais lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Il devait avoir au moins quatre-vingts ans. Il portait une longue veste grise et un vieux chapeau marron. Le Moldu regarda, stupéfait, l'escouade face à lui, prête à l'immobiliser, avant de reprendre lentement son chemin, les mains dans les poches…

« C'est l'un d'eux ! » hurla Ron.

Sitôt, les sortilèges fusèrent sur le vieil homme, qui se jeta à terre pour les esquiver, et allèrent mourir contre la porte du fond. Le fracas sembla ameuter tous les occupants de l'étage : les Moldus sortirent en hurlant tandis que les Mangemorts vinrent prêter main forte à leur camarade. Ron reconnut les visages de Montague et de Parkinson.

Le duel qui s'en suivit fut dévastateur pour le couloir : en moins de deux minutes, toutes les portes avaient été éventrées et le couloir était jonché de corps inanimés. Plusieurs Aurors s'étaient effondrés sous le coup d'un sortilège de la Mort, ainsi que des Moldus. Cependant, la surprise de l'attaque eut raison des Mangemorts et ces derniers se replièrent dans leur appartement.

Certains avaient essayé de transplaner sans succès – l'un d'eux s'était même désartibulé –, tandis que d'autres avaient tenté de fuir par les étages d'au-dessus et d'en-dessous, en éventrant plafond et plancher. Mais ils étaient tombés sur les équipes d'Aurors. Ron, suivi de près par Ospicus et Moore, se précipita vers l'appartement.

Il entra en trombe à travers la porte pulvérisée et se jeta à terre juste à temps pour échapper à un jet de lumière verte qui alla se terminer contre un extincteur du couloir. Ce-dernier explosa et les recouvrit tous de mousse. Un autre Sortilège de la Mort loupa Moore et déclencha un incendie dans un appartement situé dans une autre branche de la tour. Ron se releva, mais fut projeté immédiatement à travers le mur et retomba dans le couloir.

Les Mangemorts lançaient salves de sortilèges sur salves, empêchant toute approche. Ils avaient pris position dans leur appartement et pouvaient couvrir l'entrée – et le trou que venait de creuser Ron – sans se découvrir. Les Aurors encadrèrent ces ouvertures, tentant d'atteindre leur cible, sans succès.

Soudain, un sortilège jaillit d'un autre appartement et le jeune Auror fut pris dans un feu croisé. Il commença à se replier vers les ascenseurs pour tenter d'être à couvert dans l'un des appartements.

« ARME MOLDUE ! ARME MOLDUE À DIX HEURES ! » hurla Goodlight lorsqu'un Moldu d'âge mûr sortit de chez lui avec un énorme fusil de chasse.

Il fit feu à plusieurs reprises sur les Aurors et l'un d'eux ne put parer assez vite le coup. Sa tête explosa en une gerbe de sang. Le Moldu, rechargeant son arme, s'avança dans le couloir, en évitant les sortilèges, et se mit à couvert derrière un bloc de pierre. Il fut rejoint par un autre Moldu, armé d'un fusil plus petit, tandis que deux autres tentaient de maîtriser l'incendie qui ravageait déjà trois appartements.

Le Moldu fit alors feu en direction de l'appartement où se terraient les Mangemorts. Il tenta une entrée mais à peine fut-il devant l'encadrement de la porte qu'il disparut dans une violente explosion qui secoua toute la tour. L'onde de choc balaya tout l'étage, recouvrant les Aurors de poussière. Ron s'était mis à couvert juste à temps derrière un mur, mais il sentit un projectile lui frôler la tempe. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de s'avancer, suivi de Dean, dans le couloir, prêt à l'attaque

Il vit un autre rayon fuser droit vers lui à travers l'épais nuage de poussière et l'évita en se jetant sur le côté. Le rayon frappa le sol à quelques centimètres de Dean et soudain, Ron se sentit chuter. Il atterrit violemment et en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait essayé d'amortir sa chute avec ses bras, mais ceux-ci avaient fléchi. Pire, il sentit une vive douleur sur celui qui avait été désartibulé lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. Le jeune sorcier se releva péniblement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration, tenant son bras près du corps. Il se mit à genoux et releva la tête.

Le plancher du couloir semblait avoir cédé sur près de la moitié de sa longueur, un des Aurors de l'équipe resté à l'étage inférieur vint l'aider à se relever. Le nuage était encore plus épais et seules les flammes de l'étage supérieur émettaient une source de lumière orangée, donnant un aspect rougeoyant aux couloirs. C'est alors que Ron vit des silhouettes se précipiter vers eux.

« _Stupefix _! » lança-t-il.

Les Mangemorts lui répondirent et il se jeta derrière le mur d'un appartement, l'un des derniers relativement intact. Les autres Aurors ripostèrent à leur tour. Deux nouvelles silhouettes jaillirent du nuage, tentant de faire un passage en force. Le jeune rouquin en stupéfixa l'une d'elles, qu'il reconnut comme étant Augustus Rookwood. La deuxième réussit à passer au travers du mur des Aurors mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte menant aux escaliers, Dean se jeta dessus et la plaqua au sol.

La silhouette fit un mouvement du poignet et projeta Dean à travers le couloir, mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement supplémentaire, pas moins de sept sortilèges de Stupéfixion la frappèrent en pleine poitrine. Ron s'approcha du corps inanimé et reconnut Blaise Zabini. Un appartement s'ouvrit alors sur sa droite et il vit un Moldu sortir, muni, lui aussi, d'une arme à feu. Il para instinctivement le projectile à l'aide d'un sortilège et immobilisa le Moldu avec un sortilège du Saucisson. Il entendit une personne hurler son nom, avant qu'une immense colonne d'eau ne s'abatte sur lui, le submergeant totalement.

Lorsqu'il réussit à ressortir de la masse d'eau, le combat avait gagné en intensité. Désormais, le couloir s'était effondré sur plus de trois étages par endroits et un immense incendie dévorait toute une branche de l'immeuble. Les hurlements de terreur des femmes et des enfants, de fureur de leurs maris et les ordres donnés par les deux factions, terminaient de plonger la tour dans le chaos le plus total.

Ron plongea sur le côté, glissant sur la flaque d'eau qui recouvrait à présent le plancher, pour éviter un sortilège lancé d'un des étages supérieurs. Son bras le lancinait toujours autant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir et vit que les Aurors s'étaient regroupés au fond de celui-ci, à l'abri de la pluie de sortilèges qui s'abattait sur eux.

Le jeune sorcier essaya de se mettre à couvert en se collant le plus possible contre un mur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, de peur d'entrer dans une ligne de mire. Il vit un des Aurors se précipiter vers lui. Ron le regarda et reconnut Alfred Rhydderch, l'ancien binôme de Dean. Rhydderch était arrivé à la moitié du couloir lorsqu'un un sortilège le frappa en plein sur le crâne et il disparut dans une gerbe de sang et de chair, recouvrant les murs.

Il resta quelque secondes totalement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il restait de l'Auror, c'était ses pieds. Un éclat de rire sadique s'éleva d'un des étages supérieurs, tandis qu'un cri déchirant transperça ses tympans.

Une des filles de sa promotion, Kristen Corbridge, hurlait à mort devant le corps de son ami… ou de bien plus. Ron n'avait pas revu ses anciens camarades depuis l'obtention de son diplôme, mais de toute évidence, un couple s'était formé. Dans un appartement de l'autre côté du couloir, à l'étage supérieur, il crut discerner Dolohov s'y engouffrer, suivi de près par deux Mangemorts. Il pointa sa baguette face à lui et pulvérisa le mur.

Aussitôt les sortilèges s'abattirent tout autour de sa position. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se jeta au travers et déboula à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il crut sentir un sortilège lui brûler le mollet. Il roula en boule et se releva, prêt à parer toute attaque. Mais l'appartement était vide. Il pointa alors sa baguette vers le plafond et le fit s'effondrer de façon à créer une rampe.

Une fois remonté à l'étage supérieur, Ron arriva derrière un groupe de Mangemorts qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il réussit à en stupéfixer deux, mais le troisième se retourna et Ron se cacha juste à temps pour échapper au Sortilège de la Mort qui lui était destiné. En se relevant, il envoya un sortilège d'Expulsion en direction du Mangemort et il vit Nott fils traverser le couloir dans un magnifique vol plané.

Ron ne chercha pas à savoir s'il avait réussi à neutraliser son adversaire et sortit dans le couloir. Mais il regagna immédiatement l'appartement qu'il venait de quitter. Visiblement, les Aurors avaient pris position au niveau des ascenseurs et essayaient de forcer le barrage formé par les Mangemorts, juste devant leur appartement. Il réfléchit à la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à lui. Dolohov s'était retranché dans l'appartement du fond, sans doute en possession du sceptre. Bletchley devait se trouver avec lui, Ron ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

Passer par le couloir était impossible à moins d'avoir la taille d'un Billywig. Il ne restait qu'à traverser en passant par les appartements. Ron s'éloigna du couloir, puis pointa sa baguette contre la cloison face à lui. Il la fit voler en éclat et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il y découvrit une famille de Moldus affreusement mutilés… Les Mangemorts s'étaient acharnés sur les petites filles et le jeune Auror s'en éloigna le plus rapidement possible, en essayant d'oublier la vision de leurs troncs décapités et amputés. Il arriva à la cloison le séparant de l'appartement suivant. Il fit, là aussi, voler le mur en éclats.

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs Mangemorts avaient pris position dans l'appartement et tentèrent de le repousser à l'aide d'un Sortilège de la Mort. Mais la vision des petites filles, encore bien présente à l'esprit, Ron envoya un puissant sort d'explosion qui balaya l'intégralité de la pièce. Il vit un des Mangemort passer au travers de la fenêtre et tomber dans le vide dans un hurlement. Il traversa l'appartement et pulvérisa la cloison suivante.

Face à lui, se tenait alors Dolohov, entouré de Jugson et Selwyn. Ce-dernier tenait dans ses mains le sceptre de Mulcahy. Tous restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, se regardant dans les yeux. Ce fut alors que Harper et Goyle, entrèrent dans l'appartement avant d'être stupéfixés. Quelques instants plus tard, Ospicus, suivi de Klein et Doubt, entrèrent baguettes levées. Selwyn donna le sceptre à Dolohov puis lança une flopée de sortilèges. Jugson en fit de même tandis que Dolohov fit voler en éclat la fenêtre derrière lui, dans laquelle Ron eut un magnifique panorama de la ville, et sauta dans le vide.

Pris dans un élan de témérité, le jeune Auror se précipita à la suite du Mangemort en se jetant par la même fenêtre. Il vit Dolohov se redresser au ras de la surface de l'eau, sous le regard ébahi des passants. Alors qu'il tombait à toute vitesse, Ron dégaina son balai de sa hanse, lui redonna sa taille normale, l'enfourcha et réussit à éviter la catastrophe de quelques centimètres. Le choc de la manœuvre lui décocha une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

Le Mangemort lança un sortilège dans son dos, sans viser. Ron réussit à l'éviter largement, mais à peine s'était-il remis à la poursuite du Mangemort, qu'il entendit une violente explosion déchirer le sifflement de l'air dans ses oreilles. Il regarda derrière lui et vit avec horreur qu'une partie de la tour avait littéralement disparu. Il la vit s'ébranler puis commencer à basculer.

Comme dans une vision catastrophe, il contempla la tour s'effondrer sur elle-même, avec tous ses occupants. Seule une des branches de la tour resta en partie debout, mais le reste disparut dans un immense nuage de fumée et de gravats. Soudain, Ron sentit son balai faire une violente embardée et il perdit le contrôle quelques instants. Il réussit à éviter le crash à quelques centimètres – il sentit même ses genoux effleurer la surface du lac – et se reconcentra sur Dolohov qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Pour une raison inconnue, ce dernier se dirigeait, non pas vers le lac, mais vers la ville. Ron fit accélérer le balai du mieux qu'il pouvait et se faufila entre les tours, à la poursuite du Mangemort. Celui-ci lançait des sortilèges qui ratèrent largement sa cible, mais provoquèrent des dégâts importants dans les rues de la ville. Puis Dolohov prit un virage en tête d'épingle et fonça droit sur Ron, qui dévia le sortilège qui lui était destiné avant d'éviter la collision. Il fit demi-tour et se remit à la poursuite de son adversaire, qui se dirigeait à présent vers le lac Michigan. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus, il pouvait presque toucher les brindilles de son balai. Dolohov lança un sortilège qui passa à quelques millimètres de l'oreille gauche de Ron, qui dévia sa course pour s'éloigner du Mangemort, puis lança un sortilège de Stupéfiction. Il rata Dolohov, mais son sortilège atteignit le balai.

Ce dernier freina brusquement, projetant son utilisateur au sol. Le jeune Auror vit le sceptre s'échapper des mains de Dolohov, tandis que ce dernier tombait en direction d'un bâtiment de style romain. Le balai, quant à lui, resta suspendu en l'air.

Ron réussit à attraper l'artefact des Vampires avec sa main gauche, la droite maintenant le balai. Puis il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou Dolohov avait disparu. Apparemment, il s'était écrasé sur le toit du bâtiment romain. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé à une dizaine de mètres, qu'il perdit une nouvelle fois le contrôle de son balai. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'écrasa à la surface du lac.

Le choc l'éjecta du balai et il sentit sa baguette et le sceptre lui échapper des mains dans un hurlement de douleur. Il resta sous l'eau quelques secondes, son corps endolori, paralysé de toutes parts. Puis, il commença à manquer d'air et, dans un ultime effort, il regagna la surface. Il reprit son souffle, essayant de maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Il tenta de se repérer, essayant de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Des passants l'observaient avec un air intrigué, leurs regards à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la peur. Ron repéra son balai et le sceptre qui flottaient négligemment au gré des vagues, à quelques brasses de lui, mais ne trouva pas sa baguette. Il repéra le bâtiment – qui était le Field Museum à en croire la gigantesque affiche sur sa façade – sur lequel se tenait auparavant Dolohov. Mais il n'y était plus.

Le jeune Auror chercha frénétiquement tout autour de lui, projetant de l'eau. Plusieurs passants pointèrent alors quelque chose vers le ciel, au large du lac. Ron suivit leurs regards et vit une petite silhouette s'éloigner rapidement de la ville. Puis elle disparut.

1 Équivalent américain des Oubliators. Les Hommes en noir (leur nom français) font parties de la culture américaine et ufologique. On les retrouve souvent dans les histoires de complots, où leur but est d'empêcher le grand public d'apprendre l'existence des extraterrestres (sur quoi joue justement les comics et les films qui s'en inspirent).


	18. Chapter 18 Promotion et escapade

Chapitre 18 Promotion et escapade

C'était Dean qui avait aidé Ron à sortir du lac Michigan. Ils avaient ensuite récupéré le sceptre de Mulcahy et sa baguette, qui avaient miraculeusement survécu à l'impact, ainsi que son balai, qui n'avait pas eu la même chance. Quand il réalisa l'état de son balai, Ron se sentit dans un autre monde, dans une autre dimension. Ses entrailles se tordirent à en crier le martyr, le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues…

Ron réalisa alors qu'il avait perdu son balai, celui que sa mère lui avait offert pour avoir été nommé préfet, celui avec lequel il avait fait gagner deux années de suite la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor. Il sentit une part de lui-même partir, s'éloigner petit à petit de son corps. Ce même balai avec lequel lui et Harry avaient appris à Teddy à voler – Andromeda ne voulant pas le voir sur le nouvel Éclair de Feu de son parrain. Il se revit sur ce balai, lors de sa septième année, protégeant les buts de Gryffondor comme aucun gardien ne l'avait fait depuis des années : pas un seul tir n'était passé.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point il tenait à ce balai, sur lequel il avait amené Hermione faire une virée nocturne avant de lui demander sa main de façon plus formelle. Ron comprit que c'est lorsqu'on les a perdues, qu'on saisit la réelle valeur des choses.

Les Américains essayaient de faire oublier aux Moldus ce qu'ils avaient vu, tandis que les Aurors s'occupaient du transfert des Mangemorts vers la Grande-Bretagne. Désormais, une immense colonne de fumée et de poussière s'élevait dans le ciel matinal tandis que les sirènes de pompiers convergeaient vers le cratère qui remplaçait la tour – une partie était tombée dans la rivière toute proche – et que les Men in Black, l'équivalent des Oubliators, essayaient de trouver une explication plausible à ce drame.

Ron était assis sur un banc, à proximité du lac, enveloppé dans une couverture chauffante. Bien qu'elle lui permît de ne pas attraper froid, elle ne remplaçait pas les flammes bleues qu'Hermione arrivait à faire apparaître n'importe où. Son bras était encore endolori, mais la douleur était moins vive à présent. Il se demandait pourquoi son bras l'avait trahi à ce moment précis, alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce problème avant.

Alors que Dean essayait de le réchauffer, Ospicus, Doubt et Moore étudiaient le sceptre de Mulcahy. Ron n'y avait prêté qu'une courte attention, concentré sur la capture de Dolohov. Personne ne lui avait fait de commentaires pour le moment et seuls Dean et Goodlight l'avaient chaudement félicité. Mais il savait qu'il avait échoué. Il aurait pu attraper Dolohov, il aurait dû le coincer. Il avait quasiment pu le toucher. Harry l'aurait sûrement capturé en un tour de baguette magique, sans même forcer.

Le jeune Auror réalisa qu'il s'était jusqu'à présent essentiellement reposé sur son ami, lui faisant confiance dans les décisions à prendre quand il fallait prendre les devants. Tout ce que lui avait réussi à faire, c'était d'avoir enfin pu trouver le courage de dire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait.

Alors que Ron se morfondait sur son impuissance, Moore s'approcha alors de lui.

« Bien joué Weasley ! le congratula-t-il. Vous avez réussi à récupérer le sceptre de Mulcahy. Nous pourrons le rendre aux Vampires avant que ceux-ci ne nous exterminent.

— Dolohov s'est échappé, tout comme Bletchley, maugréa le jeune sorcier.

— Bletchley n'était pas présent, rappela Moore. Quant à Dolohov, on finira bien par l'attraper.

— Mais nous avons perdu six hommes !

— Les pertes sont malheureusement le prix à payer pour la réussite d'une mission, intervint Ospicus. Les missions sans pertes sont extrêmement rares, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une première opération, qui plus est, montée à l'étranger.

— Nous parlons de centaines de personnes…

— Calmez-vous, Mr Weasley, intima le Directeur. Votre mission a été un succès : nous avons réussi à récupérer le sceptre de Mulcahy, qui était l'objectif principal. Je suis certain que le Ministre vous récompensera. Et s'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai !

« Comme première opération, vous vous êtes admirablement comporté, su vous montrer incisif, ingénieux et culotté ! Sauter d'une hauteur de soixante mètres sans balai était de la pure folie, commenta Ospicus. Nous avons subi de lourdes pertes, les Moldus également. Mais il faut retenir la réussite de votre mission.

« Dites-vous que ça aurait pu être bien pire. Moore, je vous laisse gérer les relations avec les Américains. Je rentre à Londres avec le sceptre. Soyez rentrés d'ici ce soir. »

Puis il transplana, laissant ses hommes seuls. Ron se leva, retira sa serviette et suivit les deux autres Aurors vers la tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'exaspéra Ron. Cette opération est un fiasco ! J'ai échoué à capturer un Mangemort et plusieurs de nos hommes sont morts.

— Oui, mais nous avons réussi à prendre le sceptre et à sauver les trois quart de nos effectifs, tempéra Moore. Ce n'est pas un moindre mal. Nos pertes ont été beaucoup plus lourdes le soir du 2 Mai…

— Oui, mais Harry a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ! coupa le jeune sorcier.

— Weasley, il faut que tu comprennes que…

— Ospicus ne connaît pas l'échec, termina Ron. Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit.

— Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, argua son chef d'équipe. Il faut aussi savoir se montrer optimiste. C'est comme voir la chope de Bièraubeurre à moitié vide ou à moitié pleine.

« Ton opération n'était pas parfaite, mais elle a été très efficace et globalement positive. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de vies que tu as sauvées en ramenant le sceptre aux Vampires ! Et cela vaut bien laisser cette bouse de dragon s'enfuir. Venez, nous devons rejoindre les autres. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes avant de retrouver le groupe des Aurors restés sur place. Ron aperçut les huit sacs contenant des sorciers, posés derrière eux. Klein les vit arriver et alla à leur rencontre.

« Félicitation Weasley ! J'ai appris que nous avions récupéré le…

— Oui, oui, trancha Moore. Qu'en est-il ici ?

— Nous avons capturé une dizaine de Mangemorts, dont certains étaient dans les rangs de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Nous estimons qu'une quinzaine a réussi à nous échapper.

« Les Moldus ont récupéré tous les corps qui se trouvaient dans les décombres – avec l'aide des sorciers américains – et nous comptabilisons un mort : Franklin Nott, tué visiblement par le Sortilège de la Mort de l'un de ses camarades.

« Chez nous, nous restons à six Aurors : Jackson, Corbridge père et fille, Pinkerton, Wermerling et Rhydderch…

— Alfred, Buchanan, Kristen et Dana sont morts ? s'interloqua Dean, la voix brisée.

— Malheureusement oui, déplora Klein. Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Rhydderch, ce sont ses pieds et une de ses mains, tenant encore sa baguette. Les Corbridge ont été tué par une arme Moldu, sans doute la même. Pinkerton et Wermerling par l'Avada Kedavra. Quant à Jackson, il est mort lorsque la tour s'est effondrée. On l'a retrouvé sous un immense bloc de béton. Il laisse une femme et une fille de neuf ans.

— Du côté des blessés ? demanda Ron.

— Seulement des légers. Monaghan est encore sous le choc – elle a vu Wermerling et Rhydderch mourir – et O'Shaughnessy a une vilaine coupure sur le bras.

— Et chez les Moldus ?

— Nous en avons sauvé seulement treize », concéda tristement Klein. « Sept de plus ont survécu à l'effondrement de la tour, mais sont dans un état critique. Neeson vient de nous dire que le bilan est très lourd : au moins trois cent victimes.

« La plupart dormaient encore lorsque la tour s'est effondrée. Il est en train de voir avec ses supérieurs pour trouver une explication plausible aux Moldus. La tour sera reconstruite dans la nuit prochaine. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est leur plus grosse manipulation de la mémoire des Moldus depuis que Mario De Vinci a fait écraser son château volant dans leur désert. Le Président du Congrès a, bien entendu, prévenu Mr Shacklebolt.

— J'ai toujours voulu me reconvertir, grommela Ron.

— Détrompe-toi, Weasley ! objecta Klein. Shacklebolt a pris ta défense et a assuré qu'il endossait toute la responsabilité de tes actes et des éventuelles poursuites qui pourraient être menées contre toi.

— Kingsley m'a… couvert ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

— D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire », précisa l'Auror.

Ron laissa son regard divaguer vers les débris encore fumants de l'ancienne tour. Des camions de journalistes arrivaient par les différentes rues, mais étaient aussitôt renvoyés par les sorciers des Men in Black. Les pompiers étaient très étroitement surveillés et la police avait été chargée de créer un périmètre sur plusieurs pâtés de maisons.

Kingsley l'avait protégé, lui, l'éternel second, l'ami fidèle de Harry Potter. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il le considérait à présent comme un Auror à part entière ? Ou l'avait-il toujours considéré ainsi ?

Ron se souvint de la fois où il avait sauvé Harry du lac gelé. Ce dernier lui avait confié la lourde tâche de détruire un des Horcruxes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cet épisode à Hermione, ni à Ginny, mais Ron en faisait encore des cauchemars, mais moins souvent que ceux sur la bataille de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au campement, Harry lui avait affirmé que Dumbledore ne savait pas que Ron allait abandonner ses amis, mais qu'il aurait toujours eu envie de les retrouver. Harry aurait-il considéré Ron comme bien plus qu'un ami ? Hermione lui parlait également de la confiance qu'il avait en lui-même, de son indépendance. Ospicus l'avait félicité, tout le monde le félicitait pour son opération.

_Suis-je le seul à penser encore que je ne suis qu'une assistance ? Que je dois rester toujours en retrait parce que c'est ma place ?_

Ron se tourna à nouveau vers Moore, qui discutait avec Klein et Doubt. Le jeune sorcier devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sorcière – pas même Fleur Delacour – aussi magnifique que la chef d'équipe, à l'exception d'Hermione, bien entendu. Il aimait Hermione plus que tout, mais Doubt avait ce quelque chose dans sa façon de vous regarder, de vous parler, que votre cœur ne pouvait que fondre en sa présence.

Les trois Aurors se mettaient d'accord sur la version de l'attaque, essayant de coller tous les morceaux entre eux, d'établir une chronologie.

« Qui est-ce qui a pulvérisé Rhydderch ? interrogea Moore.

— Je crois que c'était Montague, ou peut-être Flint. Nous avons pu établir le nombre précis de Mangemorts ? questionna la magnifique Aurore.

— Vu le décompte de nos prisonniers, des morts et nos estimations de ceux qui ont fui, probablement deux douzaines, énuméra Klein.

— Nous étions donc en infériorité numérique, nota le chef d'équipe de Ron.

— L'effet de surprise a dû être décisif, concéda Doubt. Nous avons réussi à en neutraliser plus de la moitié en mois de deux minutes. C'est lorsqu'ils ont fait s'effondrer le couloir que nous avons perdu le contrôle de la situation.

— Sans parler des Moldus qui sont intervenus.

— Leur armes sont redoutables de par leur vitesse, maugréa Klein. Je me demande même si elles ne sont pas plus efficaces que l'Avada Kedavra.

— Pas exactement, intervint alors Ron. Elles ne sont pas mortelles à tous les coups, il faut viser des zones bien particulières du corps : la tête, le cœur ou un autre organe vital. Le Sortilège de la Mort vous tue, même s'il vous touche au petit orteil.

— Quel vacarme elles produisent ! se plaignit Doubt. J'en avais les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Je n'entendais presque plus rien.

— Weasley, pourquoi et comment, êtes-vous remonté ? » questionna alors Moore.

Le jeune Auror expliqua l'opération de son point de vue, quand il avait vu Rhydderch disparaître, quand il avait trouvé les corps mutilés des petites filles, sa course-poursuite entre les tours de la ville puis sa chute dans le lac. Son chef d'équipe nota chacune des informations.

« En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi certains Moldus se sont trouvés sur le toit de ces immeubles, ou pourquoi des voitures sont encastrées dans leurs façades. Je comprends Neeson, avoua Klein. Il est fou furieux.

— Au fait, j'ai une question à propos de Neeson, avança Ron

— C'est un homme plein de mystères, ironisa Moore. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Vous le connaissez ? » interrogea-t-il.

Moore resta quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il avait rangé son calepin ainsi que sa plume de colibri. Ron n'avait pas besoin d'être legilimens pour savoir qu'il avait visé juste.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'enquit prudemment le chef d'équipe.

— Son comportement vis-à-vis de Goodlight, expliqua le jeune Auror. On aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient. Et comme vous êtes celui qui connaît le mieux Goodlight, je me suis dit…

— Disons que nous sommes des connaissances », interrompit Moore d'un ton abrupt. « Et disons que… Lex et Neeson ont un passé commun, pas des plus plaisants.

— Quel genre de passé ?

— Cela ne vous regarde pas, Weasley. C'est une affaire qui les concerne tous les deux. Mais pour vous donner une idée », ajouta Moore en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, « c'est un passé qu'on peut rapprocher à celui qui vous lie avec Severus Rogue. »

Il se retourna sans ajouter un mot et alla rejoindre Ospicus. Ron resta seul avec ses pensées, essayant de comprendre. Goodlight et Neeson ne semblaient pas avoir tant de différence d'âge pour que l'un soit l'élève de l'autre. Ron se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux sorciers, mais Moore avait semblé insistant sur le fait de ne pas s'en occuper.

Ou plutôt catégorique, et ce pour la première fois.

Ron avait dû faire un nouveau rapport à Neeson avant d'être autorisé à rentrer à Londres, avec les derniers Aurors présents. Il avait fait un rapide séjour à Ste-Mangouste à propos de son bras et il avait été établi que la douleur était due à un effort trop intense qui avait fragilisé les muscles et les os, qui n'avaient pas complètement cicatrisé. On lui avait donné à nouveau du dictame et du Poussos et la douleur était passée peu à peu.

Hermione expliqua plus tard qu'elle avait agi dans la précipitation et n'avait plus pensé à cela après tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés. Le bras avait tenu jusqu'à là, c'était l'essentiel. Les corps de Nott père et des Aurors décédés lors de l'opération avaient été rapatriés et le sceptre avait été enfermé à Gringotts, dans un coffre tenu secret. Hormis les sorciers qui avaient participé à l'opération, seuls Kingsley et Grispec, le gobelin directeur de la banque, étaient au courant de la réussite.

Depuis leur retour, Ron et tous les Aurors étant allés aux États-Unis avaient dû rester au Bureau, écrire leur rapport et signer un parchemin les conviant au secret concernant cette mission. Le Ministre ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite ni que les Vampires sachent que le sceptre n'était plus aux mains des Mangemorts, de peur de leur réaction.

Certains des Mages Noirs avaient accepté de coopérer et avaient fourni plusieurs informations, dans l'espoir de voir leur peine assouplie. Ron réussissait à rester calme, mais il sentait que la pression allait bientôt atteindre un point de non-retour. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait raconté sa version des faits, mais il était sûr qu'il aurait pu en écrire un livre plus épais que _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Il n'avait plus autant écrit depuis sa septième année et son poignet commençait à manifester son besoin de se reposer.

Ce fut alors qu'il entendit un raclement de gorge, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et vit que Moore le regardait avec une expression si étrange que Ron ne sut la décrire. Était-ce de la compassion ? De la fierté ? De la crainte ?

« Vous avez fait un très bon travail à Chicago », lui répéta son chef d'équipe. « J'en suis très fier et je suis certain que Potter serait aussi impressionné que moi par votre opération.

— Merci, mais la seule personne qui comprenne Harry est Harry, affirma Ron. Moi-même, qui le connais depuis le plus longtemps, je serai bien incapable de dire ce qu'il dirait de cette opération. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il ne serait pas impressionné.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna son chef d'équipe.

— Non, Harry sait parfaitement ce dont je suis capable et il sait comment je réagis en fonction de la situation. Et il en est de même pour moi à son sujet. Et je sais que s'il ne s'est toujours pas échappé de l'antre des Vampires, c'est pour trois raisons : soit il va être utilisé comme monnaie d'échange contre le sceptre, soit il leur est une précieuse source d'information. Dans les deux cas, il ne peut pas s'enfuir et est probablement immobilisé.

— Quelle est la troisième solution ? pressa Moore.

— Je vous laisse la deviner. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'annoncer à ma sœur.

— Je vois. Vous allez avoir l'occasion de vérifier vous-même vos hypothèses.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'intrigua le jeune sorcier.

— Le Directeur de la Justice Magique et Ospicus veulent vous voir. _Tout de suite_. »

Ron resta de marbre quelques instants avant de s'activer fébrilement. Il renversa par mégarde sa bouteille d'encre sur son rapport, fit tomber une pile de parchemin et se cogna à sa lampe de bureau. Le tout accompagné de jurons plus ou moins crus, mais le chef d'équipe ne les releva pas. Il attendit patiemment que son élève ait terminé de se préparer pour le conduire vers le bureau de Gwenvael.

Moore entra dans l'antichambre du bureau, passa devant la secrétaire sans s'annoncer et toqua à la porte. On l'invita à entrer. Il ouvrit, laissa entrer Ron puis referma derrière en restant dans l'antichambre. Le jeune Auror se retrouvait à présent seul, devant ses deux supérieurs directs. L'intimidation le gagna rapidement, mais il parvint à contrôler ses réactions. Il avança mécaniquement vers le bureau, sous le regard flamboyant des sorciers. Gwenvael semblait intrigué et Ospicus, calculateur.

« Bonjour Weasley.

— Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur. Vous m'avez demandé ?

— C'est exact, approuva Gwenvael. Si j'ai demandé à Joe de vous faire venir, c'est en raison de votre récent exploit.

« Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, les États-Unis ont été littéralement surpassés par les évènements. Votre opération est loin d'être passée inaperçue. Je sais que l'une des règles était de rester le plus discret possible, il était cependant bien difficile de la respecter face à une vingtaine de Mangemorts prêts à tuer. Et visiblement, les américains n'ont jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de Mage Noir. Je ne vais donc pas vous blâmer.

« Le Ministre endosse intégralement la responsabilité de vos actes et s'arrangera personnellement avec le Président du Congrès de la Magie. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas. Je dois donc faire un geste qui prouverait la confiance absolue du Ministre envers vous.

— J'avoue de ne pas très bien saisir.

— Ronald Weasley… Votre famille est une grande famille de sorciers. Et une famille nombreuse également. Pourtant, vous êtes le premier à rejoindre les rangs des Aurors », constata le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique sans lâcher Ron des yeux. « Je me suis longtemps demandé si c'était pour suivre Potter ou si c'est parce que vous aviez vraiment envie d'intégrer ce groupe d'élite.

« J'ai suivi vos cinq années d'apprentissage à tous les deux, je les ai suivies de très près. Et plus particulièrement les vôtres. Il était évident que Potter allait réussir, qu'il intégrerait le Bureau. Même s'il le nierait probablement, il est formaté pour ce métier. Quant à vous, j'avais plus de doutes.

« En effet, qu'est-ce que Ron Weasley faisait chez les Aurors, alors que son plus grand talent était celui de gardien au Quidditch à Poudlard et celui de rigoler ?

— Je suis parfaitement adapté pour devenir un Auror, plaida Ron. J'ai aidé Harry à maintes reprises ! Je suis venu au Ministère, j'ai participé à… Je l'ai suivi durant notre fuite ! J'étais à la Bataille de Poudlard !

— Je ne dis pas que vous êtes bête, loin de là, concéda Gwenvael. Vos résultats scolaires montrent que vous travaillez si nécessaire. Mais vous êtes loin d'être le modèle d'un Auror. Je sais que vous êtes allé au Département des Mystères, que vous avez suivi Potter lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui était au pouvoir. Cependant, personne à part vous trois ne peut témoigner de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je sais que Potter ne veut pas que cela se sache. Je respecte son choix. »

Ron s'apprêtait à répondre, mais il préféra se retenir. Harry avait été très clair concernant les Horcruxes : personne ne devait connaître leur existence et personne ne devait savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait durant leur fuite.

« Et puis, vous avez passé votre EABA, que vous avez réussi avec succès en finissant quatrième », releva le deuxième homme le plus puissant du Ministère. « J'ai alors compris votre réelle valeur.

« Votre premier affrontement face aux Vampires, puis le sauvetage _in extremis_ du Ministre ont confirmé mon opinion. Et enfin cette opération qui vient couronner vos exploits et ajouter une ligne supplémentaire à votre légende.

« Bien que le choix que nous ayons pris, le Ministre, Mr Ospicus et moi-même, soit un choix politique, il m'apparaît qu'il est grandement mérité. Vous n'indiquerez à personne les raisons de ce choix et vous vous contenterez de la version officielle, est-ce bien clair ?

— Parfaitement, Mr Gwenvael. Cependant, ignorant de quoi il s'agit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ce secret est nécessaire, confessa Ron.

— Mr Weasley, intervint pour la première fois Ospicus, dans de pareilles conditions, vous auriez été décoré de l'Ordre Merlin seconde classe. Cependant, vous disposez déjà de l'Ordre Merlin, première classe. Il a donc été décidé de vous récompenser d'une autre façon.

« Nous sommes tous les trois d'accord et le Ministre, de sa chambre, approuve totalement ma décision. Weasley, lorsque vous sortirez de ce bureau, vous serez chef d'équipe du Bureau des Aurors. Vous aurez la possibilité d'avoir quatre Aurors de votre choix et de grade inférieur sous vos ordres.

— Chef… d'équipe ? s'interloqua le jeune promu. Vous voulez dire que…

— Oui, vous aurez un grade équivalent à celui de Moore. »

Ron faillit s'évanouir. Il n'en revenait pas, il croyait avoir mal entendu. Mais lorsqu'il vit le parchemin que lui tendit Ospicus, avec les signatures de Kingsley, Gwenvael et lui-même, il dut se faire à l'évidence. Il était propulsé à la tête d'une équipe, même pas trois mois après l'obtention de son diplôme. Cela devait être un record. Puis lentement, une idée germa en lui puis éclata.

Il était désormais le supérieur hiérarchique de Harry.

Cependant, Ron réalisa très vite qu'il ne pourrait jamais diriger son ami. Non pas qu'il ne disposait pas de l'autorité nécessaire, mais parce qu'il savait que leur amitié ne reposait pas sur la supériorité de l'un, mais sur l'entraide et la confiance. Harry avait endossé le rôle du meneur parce qu'il avait été celui qui reliait Ron et Hermione pendant bien longtemps, puis à cause de cette stupide prophétie qui avait gâché l'enfance de son meilleur ami.

Mais depuis, jamais Harry n'avait pris une position de dominance face à Ron – sauf dans l'équipe de Quidditch. En y réfléchissant, Ron réalisa que c'était même Hermione qui avait pris les devants – « Vous devez obtenir vos ASPIC », disait-elle – mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ospicus s'éclaircit la gorge, le ramenant à la réalité.

« Maintenant que votre promotion a été officialisée, nous devons parler de votre première mission, expliqua le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

— Et quelle est cette mission ? s'enquit le jeune chef d'équipe.

— Le Ministre a décidé que vous serez celui qui ramènera le sceptre de Mulcahy aux Vampires. Votre mission est de choisir deux hommes de confiance, de vous rendre en Transylvanie, remettre l'artefact et ramener Potter. Vous devez impérativement agir dans la discrétion et l'anonymat, insista Ospicus. Les Vampires ne doivent découvrir votre présence qu'une fois au pas de leur porte. Avez-vous bien compris ?

— Oui, assura Ron. J'ai cependant un doute à émettre : je suis tout jeune diplômé de l'Académie et je viens de recevoir ma promotion. Je ne pense pas être celui qui soit le mieux placé pour mener cette mission. Vous devriez choisir quelqu'un de plus expérimenté.

— Mr Weasley, vous êtes un héros, confia Gwenvael après une légère hésitation. Vous avez participé _directement_ à la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Votre aura est bien plus importante que vous ne vouliez le croire.

« Je ne vais pas dire que tous les Aurors ici vous suivront aveuglément, ou même vous portent dans leurs cœurs. Certains ont supporté le régime de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sa chute est pour eux une défaite et la perte de protection. Je ne peux pas encore les remercier – je n'ai ni les preuves suffisantes, ni l'effectif pour compenser ces départs – et je dois faire avec. Il en est de même pour vous.

« J'ose cependant croire qu'en cinq ans que vous êtes ici, vous avez pu distinguer les Aurors qui vous suivraient sans problème et ceux qui ne peuvent pas vous voir en photo, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous avez raison, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Bien. Vous pouvez choisir vos deux coéquipiers en sortant de ce bureau. Le sceptre se trouve actuellement au Département des Mystères. La mission doit être lancée dès ce soir ! »

Sans plus un mot, Ron fut invité à sortir et il s'exécuta. Il alla rejoindre Moore dans l'antichambre et ce dernier ne posa aucune question sur l'entretien qui venait d'avoir eu lieu. Il était peut-être au courant, mais le jeune sorcier jugea plus crédible que son ancien supérieur aie deviné tout seul de quoi il retournait.

Ils rejoignirent le Bureau des Aurors si rapidement qu'il crut avoir transplané. Une activité calme mais intense régnait à chaque table, devant chaque affiche. Moore laissa Ron sur le pas de la porte et regagna son bureau. Celui-ci resta quelques instants à juger la salle devant lui.

Il devait choisir deux personnes de confiance. Cependant, la seule personne présente en qui il avait vraiment confiance, était Dean Thomas. Il connaissait plusieurs Aurors pour avoir été avec eux à Poudlard, mais se souvenait à peine de les avoir croisés. Il repéra les quelques aînés présents, cependant il ne vit pas ceux dont parlait Gwenvael.

Son esprit fonctionna à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait décemment pas prendre Dean et Harry dans son équipe. D'une part l'un des deux n'était pas là, et d'autre part, il risquait grandement de déséquilibrer l'équipe de Moore qui se retrouverait alors avec deux Aurors seulement. Il préféra donc se concentrer sur ses anciens condisciples de Poudlard.

Il y avait quelques rares Serpentard parmi eux, mais Ron ne les comptabilisa pas – plutôt mourir que de faire équipe avec l'un d'eux. Il devait impérativement prendre un Gryffondor dans son équipe, car cela instaurerait une supériorité idéologique, quel que soit le dernier membre de l'équipe : en effet, Ron était certain que tous les Gryffondor présents étaient dignes de confiance, de par l'aura qu'il dégageait en tant que Celui-Qui-Mange-Des-Acromentules-Au-P'tit-Déj'.

Cela laissait le choix entre deux personnes : Kenneth Towler et Patricia Stimpson. Il s'agissait de deux élèves de la promotion de Fred et George. Ils avaient été les seuls élèves de Gryffondor à poster une candidature chez les Aurors après la Deuxième Guerre. Towler était connu pour être facilement irritable, mais très efficace sur le terrain. Il était plus grand que Ron et bien plus massif. Cependant, il avait participé à l'opération à Chicago et venait donc de rentrer.

Stimpson avait été connue à Poudlard pour avoir fait une dépression avant les BUSE, selon les jumeaux Weasley. Mais depuis, elle avait réussi à garder un contrôle de ses nerfs remarquable si bien qu'elle avait à peine tressailli lorsqu'elle avait reçu son diplôme. Elle venait de rentrer d'une mission en Écosse et n'avait pas participé à des combats éprouvants depuis l'attaque de Plymouth.

Le choix de Ron se porta donc sur Stimpson. Le choix du second partenaire s'avéra plus difficile. Ron fut tenté de prendre Towler, mais il savait que s'il prenait deux anciens Gryffondor dans son équipe, il risquait de perdre toute crédibilité face aux autres. Il décida donc de prendre un Serdaigle ou un Poufsouffle.

Le seul Serdaigle dans son champ de vision était Alexandre Chambers, de la promotion précédente. Il était réputé pour être très vif, mais Ron l'élimina tout de suite : Chambers n'était pas à proprement parler un Auror, mais avait été attaché au Bureau de par ses connaissances en langues et cultures étrangères. C'était une affectation seulement temporaire et, une fois l'affaire du sceptre définitivement close, il rejoindrait la Salle des Archives.

Ron se tourna alors vers les Poufsouffle, où il en repéra trois : Windham Summerby et Gaëlle Summers, tous deux âgés de trois ans de plus que lui, et Adelhaidis Keogh, qui avait participé à l'évacuation du Ministre lors de l'attaque des loups-garous. Il avait déjà une femme dans son équipe et, par un souci d'équité, il préféra donc Summerby. Il était connu pour ses réflexes très rapides qui lui avaient permis de rattraper Diggory au poste d'Attrapeur, malgré son large gabarit.

« Vous avez choisi ? questionna Ospicus derrière lui.

— Euh… oui, Mr Ospicus. Je… je pense prendre Stimpson et Summerby. »

Ospicus le regarda avec un air surpris, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Si vous pensez pouvoir leur faire confiance, je leur fais confiance. Stimpson ! Summerby ! Dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ! »

Les deux intéressés levèrent la tête, étonnés d'être ainsi dérangés sans raisons apparentes par Ospicus. Mais celui-ci, suivi de Ron, avait déjà pris la direction de son bureau et y était entré lorsque les deux Aurors se décidèrent à le rejoindre. Stimpson ferma la porte derrière eux. Ron se mit de côté, pour laisser ses deux futurs coéquipiers seuls face à leur Directeur.

« Bonjour à vous deux. Si je vous demande de me rejoindre ici, c'est parce que j'ai une nouvelle affectation pour vous, révéla-t-il

— Mais, Mr Ospicus, je travaille déjà avec Doubt, intervint Stimpson.

— Plus maintenant, trancha le Directeur. Suite aux pertes récentes que nous avons subies, le Bureau va être légèrement réorganisé. Vous êtes tous les deux réaffectés dans une nouvelle équipe.

— Laquelle ? s'enquit Summerby.

— Sous les ordres de Mr Weasley, ici présent. »

Les deux Aurors se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour mieux voir leur nouveau chef d'équipe, qui les salua d'un signe timide de la main. Summerby semblait méfiant, mais prêt à changer de chef d'équipe. Aussi grand et plus massif que Ron, son visage rectangulaire et ses yeux noirs ne laissaient rien transparaître, à part une curiosité méfiante. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses boucles noir ébène. Quant à Stimpson, son visage en cœur et ses yeux vert bouteille témoignaient de sa joie d'être placée sous ses ordres. Ses cheveux acajou coupé en carré étaient agités de léger tremblement.

« Votre nouvelle équipe prend corps dès aujourd'hui, décréta Ospicus. Je laisse Weasley vous expliquer les tenants de votre prochaine mission à son bureau. Bonne fin de journée. »

Les trois Aurors sortirent et se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau de Ron. Les regards les suivirent sur le trajet et des murmures s'élevèrent ici ou là. Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit Dean légèrement déçu et Moore lui adresser un bref signe de la tête. Il s'assit et invita ses coéquipiers à en faire de même.

« Bon, explique-nous ce charabia Weasley ! exigea Summerby.

— Le Ministre a décidé de me nommer chef d'équipe suite à notre opération à Chicago, avoua l'intéressé. Puis Gwenvael et Ospicus m'ont demandé de former une équipe composée de deux autres Aurors. Je vous ai choisis car vous m'êtes apparus comme le meilleur choix.

— Quelle est notre mission, Ron ? s'enquit Stimpson qui avait du mal à concilier son excitation et son professionnalisme.

— Ramener le sceptre de Mulcahy aux Vampires dans la plus grande discrétion et récupérer Harry au passage, expliqua Ron

— Potter est donc détenu par les Vampires. C'est une mission suicide ? Dois-je prévenir ma femme ? railla Summerby.

— Ne sois pas si négatif, Wind ! réprimanda Stimpson.

— Non, ce n'est pas une mission suicide, confirma le jeune chef d'équipe. La discrétion sera notre meilleur atout et le plus vital. Moins les Vampires nous sentiront approcher, mieux ce sera. Je doute qu'ils nous tuent si on leur ramène le sceptre nous-même. Et il nous rendront probablement Harry, car celui-ci ne pourra alors plus être considéré comme un prisonnier de guerre. Nous partons dès que vous êtes prêts. Des questions ?

— Oui. Je peux avoir un autographe ? » demanda Stimpson avec un sourire radieux.

Ron la regarda, les yeux grands ouverts pendant quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop si c'était une blague ou si la jeune femme était sérieuse. Devant l'absence de réaction de celle-ci, il prit finalement une feuille de parchemin et y écrivit son nom. Puis il la tendit à Stimpson qui alla la ranger dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

« Je suis prête ! » annonça-t-elle à son retour.

Ron se leva, imité par Summerby, et sortit du Bureau. Il nota qu'Ospicus les observait par l'une des fenêtres de son bureau. Il prit le dossier sur le sceptre, afin d'avoir toutes les informations disponibles. La nouvelle équipe se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et put en prendre un, complètement vide.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au Département des Mystères et traversèrent le couloir permettant de s'y rendre. À la grande surprise de Ron, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'arrive. Saul Funestar en personne, le Directeur du Département des Mystères, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit le sceptre sans un seul mot. Ron le prit, quelque peu décontenancé par la vitesse à laquelle se passait les choses, l'absolue similarité des évènements actuels avec ceux d'avant sa promotion.

Il observa l'artefact quelques instants, réalisant qu'il ne lui avait pas paru si lourd dans le ciel de Chicago. Il passa ses doigts sur le manche en platine pur, sentant la perfection du travail. Il posa sa main gauche sur le rubis qui surmontait le sceptre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ressentant la très faible pulsation de la pierre, comme si elle était vivante. Summerby s'éclaircit la gorge et Ron rouvrit les yeux. Funestar avait disparu.

« Quelle est la prochaine étape ? interrogea Stimpson.

— Nous nous rendons en Transylvanie. Notre destination finale est le Château de Csáky. Nous transplanerons directement à Almaşu. De là, nous nous rendrons jusqu'au château. »

Les deux Aurors acquiescèrent et suivirent Ron vers les ascenseurs. Ils arrivèrent à l'Atrium, rempli d'employés. L'attaque des loups-garous avait laissé de profondes marques dans les murs, le sol et le plafond, et Ron vit que plusieurs équipes du Service de la Maintenance Magique avaient été réquisitionnées pour effacer ces cicatrices. Les nombreuses zones de travaux rendaient l'espace encore plus étroit et les sorciers étaient encore plus serrés.

Le jeune sorcier dissimula le sceptre sous sa robe et préféra sortir par l'entrée principale du Ministère plutôt que de se rendre vers la zone de transplanage, bondée, ou prendre un Portoloin, trop compliqué. Ils arrivèrent à la surface et vérifièrent qu'aucun Moldu n'était présent avant de transplaner. Il se concentra sur la photo que leur avaient fourni les Mangemorts et représentant, selon eux, le lieu où vivaient les Vampires. Ospicus avait fait vérifier sur une carte le lieu en question et il correspondait à l'un des châteaux suspectés d'abriter les Vampires.

Ron tint fermement le sceptre dans sa main, ne voulant pas le perdre en route, et s'assura qu'il était toujours en sa possession lorsqu'il sentit le sol se matérialiser sous ses pieds. Après une rapide vérification, il ne s'était pas désartibulé et Summerby et Stimpson étaient eux aussi arrivés sans encombre.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle passant entre deux maisons de style ancien et aux toits pentus. Ron sortit de la ruelle après avoir usé d'un Sortilège de Réduction sur le sceptre et l'avoir rangé dans sa cape, suivi par les deux Aurors, et ils arrivèrent sur ce qui semblait être le centre d'un village.

Deux routes importantes s'y croisaient perpendiculairement à un carrefour. Le soleil avait déjà bien décliné et était à présent bas sur l'horizon, ce qui perturba Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que l'horloge roumaine avançait de deux heures par rapport à l'horloge britannique.

Peu de voitures circulaient donc, les lampadaires avaient été allumés pour pallier déjà au manque de lumière, les commerces commençaient à fermer – sauf l'auberge et la brasserie que le chef d'équipe repéra à quelques dizaines de mètres à sa gauche – et les gens rentraient chez eux après une bonne journée de travail. Il y avait peu de jeunes parmi eux et beaucoup de personnes âgées.

Toutes les maisons se ressemblaient dans leur style ancien et moyenâgeux, mais la technologie avait réussi à passer par là et le jeune Auror constata que les fenêtres étaient aussi isolantes que chez lui, que l'électricité parcourait chacune de ces maisons, comme dans la rue où il habitait, à Londres. Les toits avaient la même couleur, ou du moins la même teinte, orangée et étaient conçus de sorte à ce que la neige ne s'y accumule pas trop.

On aurait dit un paysage de carte postale, si la pauvreté n'était pas si présente. Tout semblait la dissimuler, mais Ron avait vécu assez longtemps dedans pour la remarquer n'importe où. Ces murs qui se décrêpaient ici ou là, ces petites lézardes qui mériteraient d'être rembourrées, ces vitrines qui proposaient un choix d'articles convenables mais de moyenne qualité, ces personnes qui se cachaient dans l'ombre en faisant la manche, portant des vêtements de seconde main.

Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, c'était les regards des habitants : pleins de force et vie, mais terriblement malheureux et se contentant de vivre avec le peu dont ils disposaient. Ron se revit dans le Poudlard Express, la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Harry. Au passage du chariot de friandise, son futur meilleur ami avait sorti de sa poche plus d'argent que lui-même n'en avait jamais vu. Et il avait dû se contenter du roastbeef que sa mère lui avait amoureusement préparé. À la surprise totale de Ron, Harry lui avait alors proposé de partager ses victuailles.

Le jeune garçon s'était alors juré de pouvoir partager lui aussi quelque chose avec Harry. Celui-ci avait toujours refusé d'être remboursé, assurant que leur amitié valait bien plus que cela. Mais il acceptait que Ron paye à chaque fois l'addition de leurs achats communs car il savait que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

Un éclat de voix le fit sursauter. Il se retourna en direction de l'origine du bruit, près de l'auberge. C'était un groupe de touristes qui venait de rentrer visiblement d'une excursion. Ron se mit en route vers le Nord, là où le château devait se trouver, à en croire les Mangemorts. Les trois sorciers étaient aux aguets, s'assurant qu'aucun Vampire ne les avait repéré. Il semblait étrange au jeune sorcier que ceux-ci n'aient pas laissé de guetteurs dans la ville jouxtant leur demeure.

Ils sortirent rapidement du village, mais ils n'avaient pas fait cinquante mètres qu'une voix poussa un cri derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent instinctivement, leurs mains sur les baguettes. Un vieil homme courait vers eux, en faisant de grand geste et s'exprimant dans une langue qu'aucun d'eux ne comprit. Mais vu le ton de sa voix, il devait être en train de leur déconseiller de continuer.

« _Nu te duce__acolo__! __Aceasta este__Padurea__Blestemat__! __Dacă te duci__atunci când__se întunecă__, __vei muri__. __Stai__devine__lumina__, __un ghid__te va duce__acolo!1_

— Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, s'excusa poliment Stimpson. Nous sommes anglais. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Ah ! Anglais ! Suivre moi ! » s'exclama le vieil homme.

Intrigués, les trois sorciers suivirent le vieillard après l'approbation de Ron. Il les conduisit jusqu'à l'auberge du village et s'entretint rapidement avec la jeune femme à l'accueil. Le jeune chef d'équipe ne comprit absolument rien de la conversation, mais il était évident qu'ils en étaient le sujet. Trois étrangers portant de longues capes noires ne pouvaient qu'attirer l'attention. D'ailleurs, le groupe de touristes de tout à l'heure les regardait avec un air désinvolte.

« Bonsoir, messieurs dame », entonna alors la jeune femme dans un anglais parfait, avec cependant un léger accent. « Puis-je vous renseigner ? Mr Laptar vient de m'informer que vous comptiez vous rendre vers la Forêt d'Almaşu, est-ce exact ?

— Oui, confirma Ron. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

— Cette Forêt à la réputation d'être sinistre…

— Comme toutes les forêts, nota Summerby.

— Non, je voulais dire maléfique, emplie de créatures dangereuses et magiques.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? » s'intrigua le jeune promu, soudain intéressé.

En effet, la Forêt d'Almaşu n'était pas connue pour renfermer des créatures au-dessus du niveau trois dans la classification du Ministère de la Magie, mis à part les Vampires et les loups-garous locaux qui s'y rendaient à chaque pleine lune pour ne pas blesser les leurs, ou qui y vivaient carrément.

« Toutes les personnes qui s'y sont aventurées la nuit s'y sont perdues et ne sont jamais revenues, prévint l'aubergiste. Tenez, une dizaine d'entre elles ont disparu il n'y a pas trois mois ! Il s'agissait aussi d'étrangers britanniques, maintenant que j'y pense. Ils portaient de longues robes noires qui dissimulaient leurs visages. Ils sont passés au milieu de la nuit, sans s'arrêter.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont allés dans cette forêt, en pleine nuit, il y a trois mois ? interrogea Stimpson.

— C'est exact », approuva la jeune femme.

Ron sut, en regardant ces deux coéquipiers, qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que des Mangemorts. Ce qui leur indiqua qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il fallait désormais trouver un moyen pour sortir de cette auberge et que la population les laisse tranquille. La nuit commençait à tomber et il aurait bien aimé trouver le château avant que l'obscurité ne soit totale.

« Nous sommes de Scotland Yard ! » dévoila alors Ron, sous le coup d'une inspiration. « Nous venons ici pour enquêter justement sur la disparition de ces citoyens britanniques. Il s'agit… il s'agit de criminels recherchés pour… pour un braquage de banque », inventa-t-il en essayant de se souvenir des films moldus qu'Hermione lui avait montrés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. « Ils sont recherchés par tout le pays.

— Ah… la police… puis-je voir vos… papiers ? » sollicita la tavernière, soudainement plus alerte et suspicieuse.

Ron réfléchit en un quart de seconde à la marche à suivre. Il n'avait évidemment pas les papiers qu'il portait habituellement quand il se déguisait en policier moldu et le temps de métamorphoser les siens, les doutes de la jeune femme seraient encore plus grand.

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit un léger courant d'air lui frôler l'épaule et Ron suivit son instinct. Il sortit un bout de parchemin d'une des poches de sa cape et le tendit à l'hôtesse. Celle-ci le prit, le regarda quelques secondes, puis le lui rendit sans rien ajouter. Summerby avait donc bien jeté un Sortilège de Confusion.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse poursuivre votre enquête. Bonne chance.

— Merci bien, mademoiselle. »

Ron sortit de l'auberge, suivi par les deux autres. Ils longèrent une nouvelle fois la rue jusqu'à la sortie du village. Cette fois-ci, personne ne les arrêta.

« Tu es trop impulsif, Weasley ! reprocha alors Summerby. Des policiers moldus, non mais vraiment ! Où avais-tu la tête ? Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que la police britannique n'a pas le droit d'agir en dehors du territoire britannique ? Ou alors, avec l'aide de la police locale.

« Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait personne autour de nous, sinon nous aurions eu à lancer un sortilège à tous les témoins !

— Du calme Windham ! intervint Stimpson. Si Ron ne l'avait pas questionnée, on n'aurait pas eu la confirmation que les Mangemorts étaient effectivement passés par ici.

— C'est elle qui nous l'a quasiment livré sur un plateau ! On n'a même pas eu besoin de poser la question réellement.

— Il fallait bien que Ron explique pourquoi on tenait tant à aller dans cette forêt. Et il est plus qu'évident que nous ne sommes pas des locaux.

— Il aurait pu imaginer autre chose que la police…, argua Summerby. Lui dire que c'était un secret national ou un truc dans le genre.

— On dit secret défense, rectifia Ron. Et la police n'est pas habilitée à ce genre de secret. De plus, nous n'aurions pas pu nous faire passer pour des agents secrets car ces-derniers n'ont aucune raison d'enquêter sur un braquage de banque.

— Fallait inventer autre chose.

— Cette _autre_ chose aurait posé bien plus de problème, crois-moi. Maintenant taisez-vous ! Nous approchons de la Forêt et il est probable que des Vampires y soient présents. Je ne veux pas être repéré avant d'être arrivé devant le château. »

En effet, moins de deux minutes plus tard, les trois Aurors pénétrèrent dans la Forêt, baguettes brandies et prêtes à riposter. Chacun était sur ses gardes et chacun scrutait méticuleusement les bois aux alentours. Les Vampires avaient montré leur puissance à de nombreuses reprises et aucun d'eux ne voulait être pris par surprise.

Il ne leur fallut parcourir qu'une vingtaine de mètres pour comprendre les mises en garde des villageois : une atmosphère sombre pesait sur cette forêt, une odeur sauvage régnait en maître et les bruits de pas semblaient étouffés par l'air lui-même : Ron sentait les brindilles craquer sous ses pieds, mais cela ne provoquait qu'un léger bruit.

De temps à autre, un craquement de branche ou le hululement d'une chouette se faisait entendre, ou le martellement du sol par un animal volumineux. Le jeune chef d'équipe jugea que tout ce qui était plus gros qu'un chat pouvait passer totalement inaperçu dans cette forêt… Et beaucoup de créatures de cette taille s'avéraient dangereuses.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que les trois Aurors étaient entrés dans la forêt et, mis à part les animaux et la végétation peuplant habituellement ces lieux, ils n'avaient rien rencontré de vivant. La nuit était désormais totalement tombée et le feuillage des arbres étaient suffisamment touffu pour obscurcir la lune.

Ron savait que s'il y avait des Vampires, ceux-ci les avaient sans doute déjà repérés. C'était pour cela qu'il avait réprimandé Summerby lorsqu'il avait allumé sa baguette : les lueurs des baguettes n'éclairaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres, mais étaient visibles depuis l'autre bout de la forêt. Si leurs ennemis ne les avaient pas encore repérés, inutile de leur faciliter la tâche. Et si cela était déjà fait – et c'était sans doute le cas –, inutile alors de s'éblouir avec une baguette, car un Vampire à dix mètres était aussi mortel qu'à portée de main.

Autant donc rester dans le noir, s'accommoder de l'obscurité et tenter de repérer les mouvements le plus loin possible. Et puis, en restant dans le noir, il leur serait possible de repérer le château de beaucoup plus loin. Les baguettes ne devaient être utilisées que pour défendre.

Ils marchèrent ainsi une heure supplémentaire à travers les bois, sans croiser le Château de Csáky. Mais l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus oppressante au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'air semblant devenir plus solide à chaque pas. Une odeur de sang s'était ajoutée à l'odeur sauvage et elle fut bientôt rejointe par une odeur de putréfaction. Stimpson eu du mal à retenir ses entrailles et Ron aurait bien voulu l'imiter.

Il pensa qu'un cadavre devait pourrir à quelques mètres de leur route, mais lorsque l'odeur les eût suivis pendant une bonne demi-heure, il comprit que c'était l'atmosphère même qui en était imprégnée. Et il allait sans doute en être de même pour ses habits, sa peau. L'avancée devint de plus en plus pénible, la forêt devenant de plus en plus sauvage.

Summerby glissa sur une flaque de boue nauséabonde et fut retenu _in extremis_ par sa coéquipière. Ron tenta de scruter le plus loin possible à travers les arbres, mais il lui sembla que son champ de vision avait diminué, comme si un épais brouillard était en suspension. Pourtant, il y avait très peu d'humidité dans l'air. De la poussière alors ? Il n'aurait su que dire.

Soudain, un craquement sinistre retentit sur leur gauche, si violent et spontané que Ron ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il entendit les deux autres en faire de même. L'origine était très proche. Moins de vingt mètres. Le craquement fut suivi par une plainte… la plainte du bois. Un bruit de branches cassées. Puis Ron sentit plus qu'il n'entendit, une immense masse s'effondrer et basculer dans le vide.

Les trois Aurors avaient stoppé lorsque, sans alerte, juste derrière eux, un immense chêne s'abattit dans un tourbillon de feuilles, de branches et de poussières. Summerby, qui était le plus proche, fut recouvert de sciure de bois et le chef d'équipe vit qu'il avait reçu une entaille sur la joue. Les trois sorciers restèrent immobiles à contempler le roi de la forêt déchu, lorsqu'une masse noire passa sur le tronc à une vitesse effarante, en profitant pour faire voler Summerby trois mètres en arrière.

« On se regroupe ! » ordonna Ron.

Stimpson s'exécuta, tandis que Summerby les rejoignait en claudiquant. Les trois Aurors se mirent dos à dos, leurs baguettes balayant leur champ de vision dans des gestes frénétiques. Le jeune rouquin sentit un déplacement à quelques mètres devant lui et lança un Stupefix pour dissuader la chose d'approcher, bien qu'il sût cela parfaitement inutile. Visiblement, Stimpson avait aussi vu quelque chose, car elle lança un Sortilège du Saucisson, tout aussi inutile.

Le chef d'équipe essaya de faire le vide en lui et prit le risque de fermer les yeux. Il inspira lentement, essayant de ressentir la forêt autour de lui. Il entendait distinctement plusieurs bruits de pas… Les créatures avançaient sur deux pattes… ou plutôt des jambes. Cela ne faisait qu'officialiser ses soupçons. Il sentit sa coéquipière trembler légèrement à sa droite et Summerby qui dissimulait difficilement sa panique : sa respiration était saccadée et sa tension nerveuse s'affolait.

Combien étaient-ils ? Deux ?

_Non, plus. Sans doute cinq, peut-être six_.

Ron sentait que les Vampires tournaient autour d'eux à des vitesses surhumaines pour les affoler, tenter de séparer leur groupe, que l'un d'eux s'échappe en courant et se retrouve alors isolé.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci s'étaient accoutumés à l'obscurité, mais les créatures magiques se déplaçaient bien trop vite pour être clairement visibles. Soudain, il sentit une nouvelle présence derrière lui… plus précisément, entre lui et ses deux coéquipiers. Visiblement, les deux autres l'avaient sentie eux aussi, car ils s'écartèrent tous d'un même geste et découvrirent un Vampire au milieu de leur triangle.

À peine Ron leva sa baguette qu'il comprit son erreur : deux bras puissants vinrent l'immobiliser et le maintenir en place. Ils avaient été pris comme des rats et exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu : en rompant leur formation. La créature qui était venue s'insinuer entre eux se releva et découvrit ses longues dents blanches et pointues. Il portait une robe sombre, mais Ron ne put en déterminer la couleur exacte, ni le tissu dans lequel elle avait été faite. Elle devait cependant être de très bonne qualité.

Malgré l'environnement de la forêt, il n'y avait aucune tâche dessus, ni aucune éraflure. On aurait dit que la robe était comme neuve. Le jeune chef d'équipe regarda alors ses partenaires : Summerby était aux prises avec un Vampire qui devait mesurer au moins deux mètres et dont la corpulence indiquait clairement que tout combat physique était vain, quand bien même il se serait agi d'un humain. Quant à Stimpson, c'était une femelle qui la tenait avec tout autant de fermeté.

« Que vois-je, que vois-je ? se délecta celui qui avait rompu la formation. Des humains ici, dans notre forêt et en pleine nuit. Et des sorciers qui plus est. Vous êtes anglais, de toute évidence, ce qui indique que vous venez ici dans un but précis. Vous n'êtes pas des Mangemorts, vous n'avez pas utilisé de votre Magie Noire, ce qui vous permet d'avoir un sursis de quelques minutes…

— Nous sommes des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie britannique ! s'exclama Summerby. Relâchez-nous ou…

— Oui, oui », lança le Vampire d'un ton las, « on connaît la rengaine. Cependant, nous _savons_ que vous êtes seuls. Personne ne vous a suivi et personne ne viendra vous sauver avant plusieurs jours. Vous êtes Aurors ? demanda-t-il. Cela implique donc que mon devoir est de vous exécuter immédiatement. Il est hors de question que des Aurors découvrent notre repaire…

— Attendez ! » intervint Ron, avant que le Vampire ne plante ses dents dans le coup de Summerby. « Nous ne sommes pas ici en temps qu'ennemis ! Nous venons comme messagers !

— Des messagers qui se tiennent en permanence sur leurs gardes ? railla leur adversaire. Des messagers qui n'hésitent pas à rester dans le noir pour mieux observer leur environnement ? Des messagers qui répliquent de façon offensive dès qu'ils sont attaqués ?

« Je ne sais pas quelles sont les pratiques chez les sorciers, du moins, je ne le sais plus, mais dans le Clan des Vampires, ça ne marche pas comme cela.

— Si vous nous tuez, votre Roi vous tuera à votre retour, prévint alors Ron d'un ton mystérieux.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit le Vampire en s'approchant de Ron en un battement de cils.

— Je veux dire que nous portons bien plus qu'un message », affirma Ron avec tout le courage dont il disposait. « Nous portons également la résolution de la guerre entre nos deux peuples. Si vous nous tuez…

— Notre peuple vaincra, trancha la créature magique.

— Sans doute, concéda Ron sous le regard horrifié des deux autres Aurors, mais vous finirez par disparaître et, avec un peu de chance, ça sera avant votre victoire.

— Que veux-tu dire, Auror ?

— Nous vous ramenons le sceptre de Mulcahy. »

1 N'allez pas là-bas ! C'est la Forêt Maudite ! Si vous y allez alors qu'il fait nuit, vous allez mourir. Attendez qu'il fasse jour, un guide vous y conduira !


	19. Chapter 19 Réveil douloureux

Chapitre 19 Réveil douloureux

Ron ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passa ensuite. Il se souvenait avoir été assommé par le Vampire qui le tenait, mais d'être resté conscient. Il s'était alors trouvé dans une sorte de brouillard épais, son cerveau enregistrant une flopée d'informations mais n'en analysant que quelques-unes.

Il se rappelait avoir été traîné sur le sol de la forêt, soutenu par le Vampire qui l'avait maintenu. Il avait traversé les bois si rapidement que les arbres s'étaient succédés comme un mur flou. Il avait ralenti et avait alors été jeté au sol sans cérémonie. Il était tellement dans les vapes qu'il n'avait même pas eu une grimace de douleur. Il avait distingué, loin au-dessus de lui, les silhouettes d'immenses tours obscures, parsemées de quelques fenêtres éclairées.

Puis, il s'était senti levé du sol et un instant plus tard, il se trouvait sur les épaules d'une silhouette massive. Il avait été transporté dans l'immense demeure et se souvint d'avoir parcouru de longs couloirs interminables. Les Vampires ne l'avaient pas fouillé, mais il était trop pâteux pour en être surpris.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à ce moment précis, c'était de se trouver au fond de son lit avec Hermione blottie contre sa poitrine. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Soudain, le jeune chef d'équipe se sentit, plus qu'il ne se vit, asseoir de force sur une chaise. Son esprit était encore embrumé et il crut entendre son nom. Mais il était trop faible, trop fatigué, pour répondre. Il voulait rester dans cette torpeur, ce semblant de sommeil. Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, comme s'il avait été réveillé brusquement. Il mit quelque secondes à recouvrer ses esprits, réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans un bureau de style victorien et que l'une des créatures dissimulait quelque chose dans sa poche.

Il compta six ennemis, en plus de celui assis en face de lui. Il entrevit également ses deux coéquipiers, totalement inconscients. Trois Vampires pour les garder, trois autres pour les surveiller et un dernier pour les questionner. Ils n'étaient pas en position de force, mais rien n'était perdu.

_Enfin, presque rien_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même lorsqu'il vit l'un des monstres sanguinaires déposer les trois baguettes sur le bureau en face d'eux.

La situation n'était pas désespérée, pas encore. Aucune ne l'était totalement, Ron le savait parfaitement depuis la Bataille de Poudlard.

« Ronald Weasley ! entonna le Vampire assis à son bureau. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

— J'aurais bien aimé avoir ce plaisir, mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je suis quelque peu incommodé pour le moment, taquina le jeune sorcier.

— Le même humour que votre partenaire…

— Vous parlez de Harry ? s'enquit Ron, soudain excité. Il est ici ? Vous l'avez ? Il est vivant ? Il va bien ?

— Veuillez-vous calmer, Ronald Weasley, somma la créature. Merci.

« Oui, Harry Potter est ici. Et oui, il était vivant la dernière fois que je me suis renseigné. Son état de santé est, cependant, une toute autre question. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Harry Potter. Nous sommes là pour parler de vous et de votre message.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous disposiez de quelque chose qui m'appartient. Je voudrais bien que vous me le rendiez.

— Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Ron. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des usurpateurs ?

— Je pense que nous vous avons déjà prouvé qui nous étions. Qui suis-je ? Je suis Walter Kontschak, Roi des Vampires.

— Les Vampires ont donc bien un Roi… Logique, dans ce cas, que vous ayez un sceptre.

— Où est-il ? questionna Kontschak sur un ton incisif.

— On se calme, temporisa Ron. Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous nous remerciiez de vous avoir retrouvé ce fichu sceptre à l'autre bout du monde. Des Moldus en sont morts, ainsi que d'excellents Aurors.

« Ensuite, le Ministère est prêt à vous le rendre, moyennant un échange.

— Typique de votre peuple : penser au coût de vos actions et marchander tout ce que vous possédez, déplora le Roi des Vampires. Sachez, Ronald Weasley, que le sceptre a trop de valeur pour faire l'objet d'un troc.

— Dans ce cas, vous m'en voyez navré. Vous n'aurez jamais ce Sceptre. »

Un long silence s'abattit sur le bureau, glaçant l'atmosphère qui se voulait chaleureuse et accueillante. Kontschak se leva, contourna son bureau, s'approcha de Ron, posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, se pencha sur l'Auror et plongea son regard ambre dans l'azur des yeux du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci sentit la puanteur qui émanait de ce corps, cette odeur de sang et de chair en décomposition, caractéristique des carnivores.

« Ronald Weasley, je préfère rétablir tout de suite les domaines de notre conversation », annonça la créature magique d'une voix doucereuse. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas les enjeux. Vous devez savoir que je n'hésiterai à vous dépecer sur place, ici-même, si vous avez avalé le Sceptre.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à tuer vos coéquipiers sous vos yeux et de la façon la plus horrible qui soit, pour parvenir à mes fins. Si vous résistez toujours, j'irai chercher personnellement votre femme qui œuvre pour le bien de nos communautés. Je n'hésiterai pas à rendre visite à chaque membre de votre famille et à les dévorer dans leur sommeil.

« Nous sommes-nous bien compris ? s'enquit Kontschak.

— Vous ne pouviez être plus clair, Walter ! certifia Ron. Cependant, vous n'obtiendrez pas le sceptre par la force. Car il suffit que vous fassiez un seul mouvement et je détruirai votre précieux artefact dans la seconde.

— Et comment comptez-vous procéder sans baguette ? s'interrogea le Vampire.

— Il paraît que les Moldus ont des moyens très efficaces de destruction, laissa entendre le sorcier. Mon supérieur attend mon rapport dans une quinzaine de minutes. Si je ne le fais pas, il fait réduire ce château en un tas de cendres et toute la région sera vitrifiée sur plusieurs mètres et deviendra stérile pour les siècles à venir. Il paraît que vous craignez le soleil. On en fera lever un spécialement pour vous dans l'heure.

— Vous êtes un malin, Ronald Weasley, concéda Kontschak sans bouger. Vous prenez un risque immense en me mentant, mais vous le faites tout de même. Vous pensez réellement me faire croire que votre Ministère serait prêt à sacrifier les deux plus grands héros de son Histoire ? De réduire en cendres celui qui a vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ?

« Soyez réaliste, Ronald Weasley, invita son hôte. Jamais votre Ministère ne vous sacrifiera car les conséquences politiques seraient bien plus lourdes que les bénéfices. Je réitère ma demande : donnez-moi le sceptre et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

— Le Ministère ne me sacrifiera peut-être pas, confessa Ron, mais vous pensez sincèrement qu'après tout ce que j'ai traversé, je n'ai pas réfléchi à un plan de secours ? Vous croyez que je suis venu sans atout ? »

Le jeune chef d'équipe fixa le regard de son adversaire, le mettant au défi. Bien sûr, il n'avait prévu aucun plan de secours, il était persuadé que les Vampires leur rendraient Harry une fois le sceptre remis. Mais Ron était prêt à tout pour sortir son ami de ce guêpier, et si le sacrifice s'avérait la seule option, alors il n'hésiterait pas.

Après tout, sa baguette n'était qu'à trois mètres et il pouvait l'atteindre en moins de deux secondes. Il fallait juste trouver le moyen de détourner l'attention des sept créatures magiques suffisamment longtemps.

Kontschak ne bougea toujours pas, mais lança à l'intention de ses sbires :

« Allez me le chercher. Cela ne vaut pas la peine de sacrifier une âme pleine de vie, ajouta-t-il en se relevant. Vous êtes culotté, Ronald Weasley. Vous pensez vraiment réussir à duper sept Vampires à vous tout seul, prendre votre baguette et vous sacrifier ? C'est honorable de votre part, mais totalement stupide. Je vais vous rendre Harry Potter en échange du sceptre… Oser penser nous duper », se moqua-t-il pour lui-même en retournant à son bureau.

Un Vampire sortit. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence de plomb. Ron fixait le Roi qui feuilletait la paperasse devant lui, comme si son prisonnier avait été aussi intéressant qu'un insecte. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune sorcier entendit un corps traîner sur le sol. On allongea devant lui le corps de Harry.

Celui-ci était dans un état plus que pitoyable : les joues creuses et balafrées, le teint cireux, les cheveux gras, une barbe foisonnante, et sa robe tâchée de sang un peu partout. Tout semblait indiquer qu'il avait été maltraité et même probablement torturé.

Heureusement, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement à un rythme régulier, preuve qu'il était toujours vivant. Ron eut un léger sourire. Kontschak posa ses parchemins, retira ses lunettes et croisa ses mains. Il fixa le jeune chef d'équipe d'un regard flamboyant et avide.

« Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, donnez-moi ce que vous êtes venu me rendre. Le sceptre, je vous prie. »

Ron regarda le corps de son ami. Il y était presque. La mission touchait au but. Cependant, un début de doute commença à s'emparer de lui. Ospicus n'avait spécifié aucune instruction concernant le sceptre _une fois_ Harry récupéré. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors avait dit que le Ministre de la Magie en personne était d'accord pour la mission, mais rien concernant s'il devait laisser le sceptre aux mains des Vampires ou bien le ramener au Ministère.

Lui-même aurait tendance à le laisser, non seulement parce qu'il s'en moquait personnellement, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que c'est ce qu'Hermione aurait fait. D'un autre côté, le Département des Mystères pouvait vouloir continuer à l'étudier et Gwenvael l'utiliser comme moyen de pression. Le jeune Auror opta pour donner le sceptre et aviser ensuite ce qu'il conviendrait de faire maire.

Lentement, il leva sa main droite et prit le sceptre à l'intérieur de sa cape. Il le ressortit et fut alors surpris de le voir revenir à sa taille normale. À peine l'artefact avait-il émergé qu'un Vampire le lui arracha des mains et alla l'apporter à son Roi. Celui-ci observa longuement l'objet, cherchant probablement à s'assurer qu'il s'agissait du vrai.

Dans ses mains, le sceptre semblait briller d'une étrange lueur, le rubis semblait battre comme s'il s'agissait d'un cœur. Ron remarqua également que la tension se détendit autour de lui, que les créatures magiques paraissaient moins excitées, plus sereines… Plus maîtresses d'elles-mêmes. Satisfait, Kontschak reposa le sceptre et regarda les deux sorciers captifs pendant quelques secondes.

« Vous pouvez les emmener, ordonna-t-il sans faire le moindre geste. Enfermez-les dans des cachots séparés, sauf les deux héros. Je veux que notre invité assiste à la mort de son ami.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Nous ? Attendez ! s'insurgea Ron. Vous aviez dit que…

— J'avais dit que je vous donnais Harry Potter en échange du sceptre, rappela le Roi des Vampires. Pas que vous pourriez partir avec lui. Vous serez dans la même cellule, j'ai tenu parole en vous rendant Harry Potter. Il est avec vous. Mais vous, vous restez avec nous. »

Kontschak retourna à ses occupations, tandis qu'un Vampire levait Ron de son fauteuil. Celui-ci se débattit, essaya de s'échapper, mais en vain.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale hypocrite ! vociféra-t-il. Vous allez voir ! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ! Je vais sortir de cette prison ! Je viendrai moi-même vous botter les fesses !

— Faites-le taire », pria le Vampire d'un ton calme sans lever la tête.

Ron continua à se débattre, mais reçut un coup violent à l'arrière du crâne. Cette fois-ci, il sombra profondément et la dernière vision qu'il eut fut celle du corps de Harry qu'on hissa sur les épaules d'une autre créature.

Harry se sentait faible, lessivé, épuisé.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait aux mains de ses tortionnaires, ni quand il avait bougé pour la dernière fois et encore moins été nourri. Il sentait les Vampires le déplacer à plusieurs reprises, sans en connaître les raisons. Mais il ne cherchait même pas à les savoir.

Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était de tenter de reprendre des forces, d'essayer de pallier à cette paralysie physique et mentale qu'il subissait. Il se savait nourri – il serait mort sinon – mais l'état dans lequel il se trouvait lui indiquait clairement que ce n'était pas un repas concocté par Mrs Weasley. Il était tellement épuisé que son cerveau était incapable d'analyser son environnement.

Il entendait parfois une sorte de brouhaha autour de lui, mais il ne cherchait pas à en décortiquer le sens, à y repérer des mots-clés. Son corps avait mal partout, mais son cerveau refusait de faire la différence entre la simple courbature due à la sous-nutrition et la fracture de ses bras. Les créatures magiques l'avaient soigné, puis torturé, et à nouveau soigné, si bien que le jeune sorcier n'était même plus sûr d'être encore vivant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, ni s'il allait encore rester longtemps.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Ginny et son enfant à naître. Tout son cerveau était concentré en cet unique espoir, celui de les revoir bientôt. Quelle était la valeur de ce bientôt, ça il l'ignorait totalement et ne cherchait pas à le savoir.

Il savait juste qu'il arriverait.

Ron n'émergea que le lendemain. Chaque centimètre de son corps était endolori et ce fut avec d'infimes précautions qu'il s'adossa contre le mur. Il se frotta les paupières avec ses mains, puis se secoua la tête pour dissiper le brouillard devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il fut opérationnel, il observa attentivement la cellule où il se trouvait.

Une petite fenêtre, trois murs, un grillage et un plafond. La cellule était non meublée et la seule chose, autre que lui, présente dans cette pièce était une masse informe négligemment posée dans un coin. Il reconnut les cheveux de Harry. Il voulut le rejoindre, voir si son ami allait bien, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Il décocha même une grimace de souffrance.

La douleur était encore bien présente, ainsi que l'engourdissement. Trop présente, même.

Le jeune sorcier essaya de calmer sa respiration, de reposer son esprit. Il ne devait être sous aucun stress – enfin, le moins possible – s'il voulait pouvoir analyser correctement la situation. Il reprit une respiration normale, la douleur s'atténua.

Bien.

Les barreaux… Ils étaient visiblement en métal, probablement en fer, car il y avait des traces de rouille. Ce n'était donc pas du travail de Gobelins, ce qui impliquait que la magie n'était pas nécessaire pour les rompre. Le sol était en pierre, impossible de creuser sans magie, donc.

Ron regarda tout autour de lui, s'assurant qu'aucun objet ne traînait. Une cruche, sans doute remplie d'eau, était posée dans un des coins. Il pourrait toujours essayer de transformer l'eau en acide s'il trouvait une baguette. Il tenta de faire un inventaire de ce qu'il avait apporté. Sa baguette lui avait été confisquée la veille. Il avait pris un petit couteau, mais si ses geôliers l'avaient fouillé, la lame n'était sûrement plus là. L'absence du contact froid à son mollet lui valida cette hypothèse. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne sentait plus sa montre non plus. Il n'avait donc aucune arme et aucun repère temporel. Seulement une carte de la région et sans doute son argent. Il pouvait tenter de transplaner, mais sans baguette, le pari était risqué. Et il était fort probable que les Vampires eussent pris des mesures contre ce moyen de locomotion.

Soudain, quelque chose s'illumina dans son esprit: le dossier du sceptre ! Ron était parti avec le dossier d'Ospicus. Or, il se souvenait parfaitement que les parchemins de celui-ci étaient maintenus entre eux à l'aide d'un Trombomagique. Ceux-ci étaient en métal – tout comme leurs homologues Moldus, les trombones. Métal travaillé par les gobelins, ce qui leur conférait une certaine robustesse. Et il se souvenait des cours que George lui avait donnés pour ouvrir les portes sans magie.

Il fit abstraction de la douleur et plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa cape. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit le contact sec du parchemin. Le dossier était toujours là. Il avait maintenant un moyen de sortir, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour mettre son plan en application.

Ron prit une profonde inspiration et décida de se lever. Il réussit cet exploit en restant appuyé sur le mur et se détermina à avancer, lentement mais sûrement, vers le couloir. Il distinguait la lumière du jour dans les cellules jouxtant la sienne, mais aucun rayon n'allait plus loin que les limites des cellules. Le couloir restait dans le noir total.

Cela signifiait que les Vampires devaient faire des rondes régulières, avantagé par leur vision. Il ne restait plus qu'à connaître leur rythme. Aucune des extrémités du couloir n'était visible. Quelle était donc sa taille ?

Ron se mit alors à observer les autres cellules, à la recherche de ses coéquipiers. Il ne les vit pas.

« Stimpson ! Summerby ! »

Aucune réponse. Deux possibilités : soit ils n'étaient pas ici, soit ils étaient encore inconscients. Il décida de retenter son appel à intervalles réguliers. Lentement, Ron se détourna de la grille et se dirigea vers Harry. Il se laissa tomber à côté du corps de ce dernier et commença à l'inspecter. Son ami se trouvait dans des habits qui n'étaient pas les siens lorsqu'il avait été enlevé. Il ne s'agissait pas des robes données à Ste-Mangouste et les accoutrements ne correspondaient à aucun uniforme que Ron connaissait, impliquant qu'ils provenaient de quelqu'un d'autre. Sans doute une robe prise à un autre prisonnier. Du sang maculait le vêtement à plusieurs endroits, notamment au niveau des bras.

Le jeune chef d'équipe releva légèrement une des manches et constata que les bras de son ami étaient recouverts de sang séché. Il n'était pas très doué en médecine, mais il jugea que les deux membres avaient été fracturés plusieurs fois, avant d'être soignés : des cicatrices étaient visibles à certains endroits.

Il repositionna la tête de Harry et remarqua qu'elle avait reçu de nombreux coups. Il décida de le mettre dans une position moins inconfortable. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et seule sa respiration régulière indiquait qu'il n'était pas mort.

Il était à présent plus qu'évident que Harry avait été torturé. Mais visiblement, les Vampires avaient pris soin de le soigner.

Un bruit dans le couloir.

Ron se leva, esquissant une nouvelle grimace, et se précipita vers la place où il s'était réveillé, faisant semblant de dormir. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses autres sens pour percevoir son environnement. Des pas réguliers… Il n'y avait qu'une personne. Ça ne devait pas être Kontschak, car le bruit de sa longue étoffe en vison qui traînait habituellement sur le sol était absent. Pas de bruit métallique non plus, le Vampire ne venait donc ni armé, ni avec un éventuel repas. Les pas s'arrêtèrent alors qu'il avait semblé à Ron qu'ils étaient encore loin.

_Sans doute une autre cellule_.

Un soupir de lassitude, puis un coup donné aux barreaux. Une personne qui sursauta. Pas de doute, la créature se trouvait devant un autre cachot.

« Réveille-toi, femme ! ordonna-t-il. Nous avons plusieurs questions à te poser.

— Allez-vous faire mettre par un troll des montagnes ! vitupéra la voix de Stimpson.

— Tu seras moins arrogante quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, promit le Vampire. Et sache, pour ta culture misérable, qu'un troll des montagnes ne tiendrait pas le coup face à nous. Ignare ! »

On ouvrit une grille à l'aide d'une clé. Ron entendit sa coéquipière se lever et tenter de fuir, mais un bruit sourd coupa son élan presque instantanément. Il entendit l'air chassé des poumons. Le geôlier avait dû l'attraper par la taille. On ferma la grille et les pas s'éloignèrent, sous les hurlements stridents de la jeune Auror. Le jeune chef d'équipe rouvrit les yeux.

Il avait donc vu juste : les Vampires torturaient leurs prisonniers. Mais, là où il avait eu tort, c'était qu'ils soignaient leurs proies, pour les torturer plus longtemps. Cela prouvait leurs avancées en matière de médecine, mais également leur incroyable cruauté : le sort qui leur était réservé était bien pire que la mort elle-même.

Ron regarda en direction de Harry, toujours aussi immobile, toujours bloqué dans la même position. On aurait cru qu'il était déconnecté de son environnement.

« Eh ! Weasley !

— Summerby ? s'enquit Ron, n'étant pas sûr de reconnaître la voix cassée.

— Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Merlin ?

— Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu désorienté en ce moment.

— Ça se comprend, concéda son coéquipier. Ces créatures sont des malades. Il y a un type quasiment mort dans la cellule en face de la mienne. Il n'est pas en très bon état. Il a dû être…

— Torturé, termina Ron. Oui, il y a Harry dans ma cellule et il est dans le même état.

— Potter est avec toi ? Cela simplifie notre mission, observa-t-il. Nous n'avons plus qu'à retrouver Patricia et on rentre à Londres.

— Tu dis qu'il y a un autre sorcier ? Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

— Désolé, non. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit sorcier, confia Summerby.

— Il faudra vérifier avant. As-tu un plan pour sortir ? interrogea le jeune rouquin.

— Je propose de récupérer Patricia et de foncer vers une des cheminées, exposa de but en blanc l'Auror. On devrait bien trouver de la Poudre de Cheminette. Il faut juste découvrir un moyen de sortir d'ici.

— Ça, je m'en occupe. Je pense avoir ce qu'il nous fallait.

— Parfait ! On sort quand ?

— Laisse-moi réfléchir cinq minutes, requit Ron. Je dois voir les différentes options que nous avons. »

Summerby ne répondit pas, mais le jeune sorcier l'entendit se lever dans sa cellule et commencer à faire les cent pas. Bien. L'autre Auror était en état de marche et lui-même le serait dans quelques minutes. Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient deux sorciers aptes à en aider un autre et à se battre. Il y avait au moins deux autres personnes à secourir, probablement trois.

Harry était incapable de se déplacer sans assistance, tout comme la personne en face de Summerby, selon toute vraisemblance. Dans quel état sera Stimpson ? Elle avait été capable de tenter de s'enfuir dès son réveil, elle était donc en bonne forme physique. Mais les Vampires devaient être en train de la torturer. Plus ils attendaient et plus cet état serait dégradé. Il fallait donc agir vite.

Ron se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la grille de sa cellule. Il étudia minutieusement la serrure. Cela semblait être une cellule normale, mais était-elle protégée par magie ? Le Vampire avait utilisé une clé, mais cela n'empêchait qu'elle soit protégée, à l'image de celles à Gringotts. Cependant, une voix dans son esprit lui murmura qu'elle ne le serait pas. Les Vampires étaient des créatures trop fières en leurs capacités pour vouloir utiliser la magie comme moyen de détention. Pour eux, aucun prisonnier ne parviendrait à leur échapper bien longtemps en cas d'évasion. Si les grilles n'étaient pas protégées, son Trombomagique devrait donc suffire. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il ?

George avait insisté sur le fait que le temps dépendait de la serrure. Le jeune sorcier l'observa attentivement et jugea qu'il devait s'agir d'une serrure à garnitures ou à gorges. Dans le premier cas, l'opération serait facile, dans le second, beaucoup moins. Il sortit son Trombomagique et commença à forcer le loquet. Il fit tourner le fil de fer jusqu'à obtenir une certaine résistance.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage : il s'agissait d'une simple serrure à garniture, le modèle le plus simple qui puisse exister. Ron ressortit son bout de fer, le tordit un peu et recommença l'expérience. Il réitéra cela plusieurs fois de suite, donnant à son Trombomagique une forme étrange mais ressemblant à l'esquisse des garnitures de la serrure.

L'écho d'un bruit se répandit alors dans le couloir. Ron s'éloigna immédiatement de la serrure, dissimula son passe-partout dans une de ses poches et tenta de paraître le plus naturel possible. Un Vampire passa lentement devant sa cellule, y jetant à peine un coup d'œil, avant de continuer sa route tout aussi lentement. Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha de la grille, essayant de suivre la créature. Mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Ses pas se firent plus faibles et s'évanouirent bientôt.

Ron retourna devant les barreaux et reprit son travail. Il fit tourner son fil de fer et entendit le loquet qui bascula. La grille s'ouvrit dans un horrible grincement. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, terrifié à l'idée que ses cerbères entendent le bruit. Il ne se passa cependant rien et Ron sortit avec précaution dans le couloir. Il comprit pourquoi il n'en voyait pas les extrémités : celui-ci formait un arc de cercle et se trouvait visiblement dans une tour, étant probablement creuse au centre puisque que les deux côtés offraient de la lumière.

« Summerby ! Tu es où ?

— Toujours dans la même cellule ! rétorqua l'Auror. Dépêche-toi, le Vampire pourrait rappliquer à tout moment. »

Ron suivit le son de la voix, en partant sur sa droite. Il passa devant trois autres cellules avant d'arriver à celle de Summerby. Il regarda la serrure. Elle était de la même constitution, ce qui simplifiait grandement les choses. Les garnitures étaient-elles les mêmes, ça c'était une autre histoire.

Le jeune chef d'équipe sortit son Trombomagique et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Malheureusement, le loquet ne se débloqua pas. Les garnitures étaient différentes. Pestant contre la malchance, il recommença le travail fastidieux, ses doigts tremblant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui se déchargeait en lui.

Soudain, il stoppa son mouvement. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Il échangea un regard avec Summerby qui lui fit un bref signe de la tête. Ron récupéra son outil et retourna au pas de course vers sa cellule.

N'osant pas refermer la grille, de peur de prévenir le garde, il prit le risque de la laisser ouverte. Il réfléchit rapidement à un nouveau plan, alors que les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il s'allongea dans l'un des coins de la cellule et fit semblant de dormir alors que les pas s'arrêtaient nets. De toute évidence, le garde venait de remarquer la porte ouverte.

Les foulées reprirent, plus lentement puis s'arrêtèrent de nouveau à l'entrée de la cellule. La grille grinça légèrement, mais le maton ne la referma pas. Ron sentit le Vampire entrer dans le cachot, son odeur de sang le suivant partout. Il entendait la respiration saccadée de la créature, ainsi que ses longs murmures, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il donna un coup de pied à Harry, sans ménagement, et il en fit de même avec Ron.

_Sans doute pour vérifier que nous sommes bien les originaux_.

Le jeune sorcier se réveilla et se jeta sur lui. Son adversaire se laissa faire, quelques instants, probablement surpris par la manœuvre. Mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits et tenta de se débarrasser du rouquin. Celui-ci essayait d'amener son adversaire à la lumière, mais il fut projeté à travers la cellule avec une force divine.

Il sentit son dos s'écraser contre la roche dure et crut un instant qu'il s'était brisé la colonne vertébrale. Tout l'air de ses poumons fut soudainement expulsé et il tomba à terre, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Le Vampire s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par sa robe et le fit voler à travers la cellule. Cette fois-ci, Ron arriva sur la grille et les barreaux lui tailladèrent le dos.

Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Alors que la créature s'approchait de lui, il se mit à quatre pattes et se rua sur son adversaire. Celui-ci l'évita sans problème et le fit basculer par derrière lui. Cependant, le jeune chef d'équipe attrapa fermement la robe de son opposant qui fut entraîné malgré lui. Les deux combattants allèrent s'écraser sur le mur face à la grille.

Le Vampire rebondit et atterrit en pleine lumière. Il hurla de douleur tandis que tout son corps s'enflammait sous la lumière solaire. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de tissu informe et un trousseau de clés. Ron le prit et se précipita, aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses blessures, vers la cellule de Summerby. Il chercha fébrilement la clé et ouvrit la grille.

Tandis que l'Auror essayait de réveiller Harry, le chef d'équipe observa l'autre prisonnier. Son visage lui était vaguement familier, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était comme voir un ami perdu de vue depuis des années. Il chercha de nouveau le trousseau de clés, ouvrit la porte et s'approcha du prisonnier.

Il reconnut alors le visage de Higgs, l'Attrapeur de l'Angleterre qui était porté disparu depuis plus d'une semaine. Il était méconnaissable, son état étant encore plus critique que celui de Harry. Ron le souleva et sortit de la cellule. Summerby l'attendait déjà, avec Harry sur les épaules. Il vit Higgs et s'approcha pour aider son chef d'équipe.

« Nous devons retrouver nos baguettes en priorité, fit-il remarquer.

— Elles doivent être dans le bureau de Kontschak », supputa Ron.


	20. Chapter 20 Récupération en milieux host

Chapitre 20 Récupération en milieux hostile

Sans perdre un instant, les deux Aurors sortirent de la prison et débouchèrent dans un couloir d'une dizaine de mètres de largeur et une cinquantaine de long. Visiblement, la tour se trouvait à l'extrémité d'une aile. Les rares fenêtres présentes avaient leurs rideaux tirés et seules des chandelles éclairaient le couloir.

Ron était en tête, mais il ne savait absolument pas où aller. Il essaya de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Tout était encore brumeux dans son esprit. Il se rappelait distinctement la pièce, mais le château était si immense qu'il était absolument hors de question de toutes les fouiller. Et il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'existence d'un plan lui indiquant son chemin.

Le jeune sorcier se revit dans le parc, il se souvint avoir traversé des couloirs interminables. Mais pas d'escaliers. Cela impliquait que le bureau était au rez-de-chaussée et probablement loin de l'entrée. Ron s'approcha d'une des fenêtres et ouvrit légèrement le rideau. Il fut momentanément aveuglé par la brusque luminosité de l'extérieur. Une fois ses paupières habituées, il put constater qu'il se trouvait face au Nord – le soleil n'était visible nulle part – et au huitième étage, à en juger les fenêtres sur la façade face à lui.

Ils se trouvaient au Nord. Le jeune sorcier se rappelait que lui et son équipe étaient arrivés par l'Est. Par conséquent, le bureau devait se trouver quelque part à sa gauche. Autrement dit, de l'autre côté de la tour qui servait de prison. De toute évidence, Ron avait face à lui une cour intérieure. Il se remit en route et suivit le long couloir jusqu'à une double-porte en bois. Il la poussa, ou tout au moins, il essaya. Car la porte resta fermement en place.

« La porte est fermée, sembla utile de remarquer Summerby.

— Non, observa Ron en reculant légèrement. Elle n'est pas fermée… Elle est lourde.

— Lourde ?

— Oui, regarde le sol. Je l'ai à peine déplacée. Cette porte n'a pas besoin d'être fermée, son poids seul suffit à la rendre infranchissable.

— En s'y mettant à deux, on devrait pouvoir y arriver. »

Summerby posa Harry délicatement contre un des murs, puis commença à pousser la porte de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci bougea un peu plus, mais l'espace était encore insuffisant. Ron posa Higgs à son tour et vint aider son coéquipier. À deux, ils donnèrent de fortes impulsions sur la porte, qui bougea par à-coups.

Petit à petit, ils réussirent à ouvrir un espace entre les deux battants. Ils redoublèrent d'efforts et réussirent enfin à l'ouvrir suffisamment pour passer. Ils étaient en sueur et trop fatigués pour partager leur joie, aussi ils retournèrent vers les deux sorciers inconscients. Summerby récupéra l'Attrapeur tandis que son chef d'équipe s'occupait de son ami. La porte ouvrait sur un autre couloir, perpendiculaire.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas des fenêtres qui le parcouraient, mais des portes. Il était aussi, bien plus étroit – cinq mètres tout au plus, jugea le jeune rouquin – et plus sombre. Il n'y avait personne. Ron regarda à droite puis à gauche, essayant de déterminer le chemin le plus court. Le couloir à sa gauche semblait continuer sans fin, alors que vers la droite, un coude était visible.

Cela lui sembla étrange : lorsqu'il avait regardé à l'extérieur, l'aile face à lui ne devait pas se trouver à plus de vingt mètres. Ne voulant pas tenter le Détraqueur, il opta pour l'assurance et tourna à droite, suivi de son coéquipier. Ils prirent le coude, qui tournait lui aussi à droite, et continuèrent d'avancer.

« Nous devons descendre, finit par murmurer Ron.

— Je m'en doutais, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

— Cesse d'être cynique ! Nos baguettes sont dans le bureau de Kontschak, et ce bureau se trouve au rez-de-chaussée. Nous devons descendre, c'est impératif. »

Il s'arrêta, scrutant le couloir devant lui. Des portes se succédaient jusqu'à perte de vue sur sa gauche et des fenêtres, rideaux tirés, se trouvaient sur sa droite. Le couloir n'en restait pas moins sombre et lugubre. Il n'y avait toujours personne, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Après tout, ils se trouvaient à seulement quelques mètres de la prison. N'y avait-il réellement qu'un seul garde ?

Ron essaya de se concentrer sur les escaliers. Ceux-ci étaient sûrement derrière une porte, une toile ou une tapisserie – voire une des statues présentes un peu plus loin –, mais comment savoir quelle était la bonne solution. Il était tout simplement hors de question d'ouvrir toutes les portes. Tout d'abord, si elles étaient toutes aussi lourdes que celle qu'ils venaient de franchir, ils allaient perdre un temps faramineux. Enfin, rien n'empêchait qu'ils tombent sur une salle remplie de Vampires.

« On va devoir descendre par dehors, annonça-t-il alors.

— Tu veux bien répéter ? Descendre par _dehors_ ? s'interloqua Summerby.

— Oui, confirma le jeune chef d'équipe. Il est inutile de perdre du temps ici à chercher les escaliers. En passant par dehors, nous augmentons nos chances de réussite. Tout d'abord, c'est un moyen rapide de traverser le château car nous pourrons couper à travers le parc. Ensuite, les Vampires ne s'aventureront sûrement pas à regarder par la fenêtre, ou à faire des rondes dans le parc. Pas en pleine journée.

— Je t'accorde le bénéfice de la sécurité, admit son coéquipier. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu oublies un détail crucial : nous sommes au huitième étage. Soit à pas loin de quarante mètres de haut si tous les étages font la même hauteur, ce qui me semble le cas. Sans compter que nous avons deux personnes totalement incapables de se débrouiller seules.

— Nous n'avons rien à craindre, assura Ron. Combien d'entre nous sont tombés de haut et ont rebondi simplement ?

— Nous étions gosses et ne maîtrisions pas notre magie, rappela Summerby. Je doute que cela fonctionne encore aujourd'hui. Prends l'exemple de Potter : ce n'est pas pour rien que Dumbledore l'a ralenti lorsqu'il est tombé de son balai face à Poufsouffle.

— Harry était inconscient…

— Preuve que ces deux-là ne survivront pas à la chute, conclut son partenaire récalcitrant. Que celui-ci y passe, je m'en moque éperdument. L'Angleterre peut se passer de son Attrapeur. Mais la mission est de sauver Potter et je doute que de ramener une bouillie ne soit compris dans les termes de la mission. Ou alors, Ospicus a un sens de l'humour dont j'ignorais l'existence. »

Ron se détourna de son coéquipier et avisa de nouveau la cour intérieure face à lui. La solution, il l'avait. Restait à la mettre en place rapidement.

« On peut sauter avec eux, tenta-t-il.

— Ça ne change rien, objecta Summerby. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de pouvoir survivre, nous aussi. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorciers adultes réussissant à faire de la magie sans baguette.

— Dumbledore…

— Était une exception, tout comme l'était Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils n'étaient pas normaux. Je ne veux pas prendre un tel risque sans contrepartie. »

Le chef d'équipe regarda autour de lui, comme si la réponse était écrite quelque part. Soudain, un éclair se fit sans son esprit : la réponse n'était pas _écrite_, elle était _accrochée_.

« Les rideaux ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Les rideaux ? répéta l'Auror d'un ton sceptique. Tu veux te pendre ?

— Ne fais pas l'imbécile, rétorqua Ron. Nous pouvons utiliser les rideaux pour descendre.

— Je te répète que nous devons descendre de quarante mètres… Enfin trente-cinq, puisque nous ne comptons pas cet étage. Je doute que nous ayons le temps de faire une corde suffisamment longue pour aller jusqu'en bas.

— Pas besoin d'avoir trente mètres ! Deux suffiront, un pour chacun de nous.

— J'ai besoin de tes lumières, avoua Summerby.

— Tu es un Sang Pur ? s'enquit Ron.

— C'est exact.

— As-tu des Sangs-Mêlés ou des Nés-Moldus parmi tes relations ? Parles-tu du monde Moldu avec eux ? Te l'expliquent-ils ?

— Weasley, tu dois comprendre que le cas de ta femme n'est pas universel. Même si Tu-Sais-Qui n'est plus, beaucoup de sorciers n'ont pas accepté les Nés-Moldus comme des sorciers à part entière. Beaucoup d'entre eux préfèrent ne pas étaler leur monde.

— Tu es donc un anti-Moldu ? avança le chef d'équipe.

— Non, trancha son coéquipier. Je te dis juste que les Nés-Moldus avec qui j'ai une relation amicale ne me parlent pas de leur monde et préfèrent éviter la conversation.

— Dommage pour toi, confia Ron, parce que ce sont les Moldus qui vont nous sauver.

— Sois plus précis, exigea Summerby.

— Bien. Les Moldus ont inventé un système leur permettant de sauter dans le vide en toute sécurité, sans s'écraser au sol, expliqua le jeune rouquin. Cela s'appelle le parachute. En gros, le principe est d'utiliser une toile assez grande pour ralentir ta chute. En général, les Moldus ne l'utilisent pas tout de suite, car ils sautent de très haut. Mais pour nous, les rideaux feront office de parachutes. Nous devrons les tenir fermement et ils devraient nous ralentir considérablement. »

Summerby regarda son chef d'équipe, puis les rideaux, puis la cour intérieure et revint à Ron. Il n'était pas sceptique – il croyait visiblement l'histoire de Ron –, mais il semblait cependant inquiet sur le fait de faire confiance à une technique Moldue.

« Tu es sûr que ça marche ?

— Absolument, certifia Ron. J'ai vu plusieurs photos de ces Moldus et Hermione m'a même emmené voir une démonstration. Je peux t'assurer que ça marche. Le seul problème est que nous ne pourrons pas maîtriser le lieu de notre atterrissage. »

Son coéquipier resta silencieux quelques secondes de plus. Le temps pressait et Ron avait du mal à cacher son impatience.

« Bon d'accord. Je veux bien utiliser ton idée de peureuchoute…

— Pa-ra-chu-te !

— Mais comment va-t-on les descendre, ajouta Summerby en désignant Harry et Higgs.

— Chacun de nous en prendra un. Rien n'empêche de sauter à deux et la surface de ces rideaux devrait être suffisante. »

Après un bref signe, Summerby accepta le pari fou de Ron. Ils s'assurèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de Vampires dans les parages – un pur miracle qu'aucun ne soit venu leur rendre visite en prison –, puis commencèrent à détacher les rideaux. Ils tirèrent comme des forcenés, mais le rideau tint bon avant de lâcher soudainement. Ils furent prit dans le tissu lourd, mais réussirent à sortir. Ils réitérèrent sur le rideau suivant, qui lâcha plus vite.

Puis, Ron brisa une des vitres, après s'y être repris à plusieurs fois – tout semblait avoir une résistance supérieure à la normale dans ce château –, et regarda au pied du mur. Aucun obstacle sur sa route. Il se retourna et entreprit de s'attacher fermement au rideau, aidé de Summerby. Puis, il attrapa Harry et son équipier fit un tour supplémentaire pour l'attacher lui aussi. Le jeune chef d'équipe s'assura que le reste du rideau était bien étalé par terre avant d'aider son collègue à s'équiper à son tour.

C'était fait de façon très artisanale et il savait que ce n'était pas aussi sûr que ce que faisaient les Moldus, mais ça valait toujours mieux que rien.

Une fois Summerby paré, Ron s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, tenant fermement son meilleur ami. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il se mit debout, prit une grande inspiration et sauta le plus loin possible du mur, en attrapant le rideau. Il se sentit chuter pendant de longues secondes, le sol s'approchant de plus en plus. Il avait passé trois étages, non quatre. Puis soudain, une violente secousse failli lui broyer les aisselles et il se sentit planer. Le choc lui arracha une grimace : son bras lui fit de nouveau mal. La douleur irradia dans toute la partie supérieure de son corps, qui se crispa spontanément.

_C'est pas croyable ! Ça doit être la seule fois où Hermione n'a pas terminé un truc et ça tombe sur mon bras !_

Il leva les yeux et vit que le rideau s'était ouvert comme il le fallait. Il se sentit planer, mais le sol se rapprochait toujours aussi rapidement. Le choc fut plus violent qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il sentit une vive douleur dans ses jambes et il s'écroula au pied du mur. Le rideau lui tomba dessus et il se retrouva rapidement enchevêtré dans des kilomètres de tissus. Il réussit à s'en sortir au bout de cinq petites minutes.

Summerby était tombé un peu plus loin et avait visiblement les mêmes problèmes. Ron le laissa se débrouiller et essaya de retrouver Harry sous le rideau affalé au sol, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement, à sa grande surprise. Il traîna son ami jusqu'au mur où il le déposa délicatement. Puis il alla rejoindre son coéquipier qui essayait toujours de retrouver Higgs. Il leur fallut un peu plus de temps, mais ils y arrivèrent. Ron essaya alors de déterminer quel chemin suivre.

« La prochaine fois que tu essayes de me tuer, fais en sorte que ce soit efficace ! maugréa Summerby.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait atterrir si vite… s'excusa le jeune chef d'équipe. On n'a pas dû sauter d'assez haut pour que ce soit efficace. Et nous manquons vraisemblablement de pratique pour l'atterrissage. L'essentiel est qu'on soit en vie et en sécurité pour encore quelques heures.

— Où allons-nous ensuite ? »

Ron observa de nouveau la cour intérieure. Face à lui se tenait la tour renfermant la prison. Elle était reliée au reste de l'édifice, non pas par une aile, comme l'avait cru Ron, mais par un pont en pierre. La taille et la forme de ce pont faisaient qu'il ne pouvait tenir que par magie. Il y avait bien un mur sur sa gauche, mais il lui paraissait bien trop proche pour être le lieu où se trouvait le bureau de Kontschak. Mais cela dépendait d'où se trouvait l'entrée. Peut-être était-elle à plusieurs centaines de mètres de leur position. Quelle était la taille réelle de ce château ?

Ron essaya de se rappeler la forme du bureau. C'était une grande pièce, une pièce circulaire. Elle se trouvait donc dans une tour. Le problème était qu'il y avait des tours un peu partout dans cette forteresse. Il essaya de se souvenir de plus de détails. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, il avait vu la nuit dehors. Mais aucune lumière. La tour devait donc donner sur le parc à l'extérieur. Les fenêtres étaient grandes, se souvint le jeune sorcier.

Il leva les yeux et observa les différentes tours. Plusieurs avaient de grandes fenêtres, mais elles étaient une minorité. Cela réduisait considérablement la recherche. Une tour à grandes fenêtres, orientée vers l'Ouest et se trouvant sur les flancs extérieurs du château. Il ne devait pas y en avoir des dizaines.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir de cette cour intérieure, pour retourner à l'extérieur, déclara Ron.

— Et qui te dit que nous pourrons le faire sans repasser par l'intérieur ? interrogea Summerby.

— Il n'y a aucune porte donnant sur cette cour, fit remarquer le jeune rouquin. Cela signifie donc que les Vampires peuvent y accéder par l'extérieur. Il y a donc forcément un passage pour y aller.

— Et pourquoi les Vampires sortiraient de leur château ? Peut-être que cette cour est seulement là pour faire joli, pour isoler la prison du reste du château. Ça me semble plus logique.

— Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer », insista Ron.

Il s'éloigna en longeant le mur, tout en regardant autour de lui, essayant de trouver une ouverture. Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètre, il en trouva finalement une… Non deux. Une était directement sur sa gauche et donnait accès à une nouvelle cour qui semblait aller vers l'Ouest. De nombreuses tours se trouvaient au centre et plusieurs ponts la traversaient. Il y en avait d'ailleurs un juste au-dessus de sa tête. L'autre ouverture – aussi surmontée d'un pont – se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cour et donnait sur le Nord. Ron ne parvint pas à voir s'il lui était possible de tourner plus loin. Il retourna vers son coéquipier.

« Visiblement, ce château est construit comme un labyrinthe, constata-t-il. Plusieurs cours sont connectées les unes autres par des passages. Les ailes et les tours sont reliées, quant à elle, par des ponts. Ce château doit être aussi grand que Poudlard. »

Il se pencha et prit Harry par les épaules. Il était totalement amorphe et ne tenait debout que par son soutien. Ils avancèrent vers l'autre cour et la traversèrent.

Summerby était impressionné par la prestance dégagée par les murs et Ron dut reconnaître qu'il sentait une pointe de respect émerger en lui. Tout semblait se croiser, se soutenir, se traverser avec grâce, intelligence et splendeur. C'était comme s'il y avait une recherche artistique dans l'agencement de chacune des pierres.

Le jeune chef d'équipe suivit les différentes cours, essayant plus ou moins de continuer vers l'Ouest. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond et cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient sans relâche lorsque, devant eux, un paysage montagneux se dessinait entre deux murs au bout d'un long couloir. Ron redoubla d'intensité et parcourut les derniers mètres au pas de course. Il embrassa le paysage du regard, observant les montagnes boisées, les forêts, les vallées face à lui.

Il essaya de déterminer son orientation. Le Soleil était sur sa droite et déjà bas sur l'horizon. Les sorciers ne pouvaient être que face au Sud. Ron allait prendre cette direction lorsqu'un détail attira son attention : une tour unique faisait face au Sud, reliée par une aile au reste du château. Elle faisait quatre étages de haut, mais ce qui l'attira, c'étaient les fenêtres. Chacune ne devait pas faire moins de dix mètres de haut, peut-être même quinze. Il resta figé quelques instants. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cette tour. Elle se situait seulement à une cinquantaine de mètres et le jeune sorcier pouvait voir que les rideaux qui encadraient ces fenêtres étaient brodés avec de l'or, contrairement aux autres rideaux qu'il avait vus jusqu'à maintenant.

Il désigna la tour à Summerby qui la jugea à son tour. Lui aussi semblait convaincu. Ron réfléchit à la meilleure marche à suivre. Mieux valait y aller seul. Cela diminuait les risques de se faire repérer, mais augmentait également le temps de recherche.

« Vas-y, lui lança son partenaire. Je reste ici avec ces deux-là. Ils risquent de nous gêner si nous y allons tous les deux. Je t'attends ici.

— D'accord. Reste dans la lumière, conseilla le jeune chef d'équipe, cela devrait te couvrir suffisamment.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouille. »

Summerby joignit un hochement de tête à ses paroles avant de désigner la tour. Ron déposa Harry contre le mur et courut en direction du bâtiment. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures de soleil – trois au maximum – avant que la nuit n'arrive. Il leur restait à trouver Stimpson et à s'enfuir. Le temps risquait de leur manquer.

Le jeune sorcier arriva au pied de la tour, tout près d'une des fenêtres. Un doute l'assaillit alors soudainement : et s'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur du bureau ? Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il entrait en plein milieu d'une réunion entre Vampires ? Sans doute allait-il se faire tuer sur place. Il colla une oreille contre la fenêtre et couvrit l'autre avec sa main. Rien. Mais cela était peut-être dû à un Sortilège d'Impassibilité ou alors les rideaux suffisaient à étouffer le son. Comment savoir ?

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et trouva ce dont il avait besoin : une petite pierre. Il la prit, se cacha au bord de la fenêtre contre laquelle il frappa avec la pierre.

Tout d'abord, le projectile ne fut pas repoussé, indiquant l'absence de Sortilège d'Impassibilité. Deux minutes supplémentaires lui confirmèrent également l'absence de quiconque dans ce bureau. En effet, si Kontschak ou un autre Vampire s'y était trouvé, il aurait au moins ouvert les rideaux de loin, sans pour autant s'exposer à la lumière du soleil, pour voir l'origine du bruit. Or les tentures n'avaient pas bougé.

Ron se baissa pour prendre une plus grosse pierre. Il la lança de toutes ses forces contre l'un des carreaux, qui ne fit que se fendre légèrement. Il la ramassa et la jeta de nouveau au maximum de sa puissance. La fissure augmenta de taille, tandis que d'autres la rejoignirent sur le point d'impact. Après trois autres tentatives, le jeune sorcier réussit à briser le carreau. Celui-ci, étant dans les mêmes proportions que la fenêtre, était suffisamment grand pour le laisser entrer.

Le jeune Auror enjamba l'encadrement, fit attention de ne pas se couper et entra dans le bureau. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, dans l'attente d'une réaction des Vampires. Mais toujours rien. C'était à croire qu'ils étaient partis. Ron entreprit de fouiller le bureau, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire : en effet, celui-ci s'étendait sur les quatre étages de la tour.

Il commença par fouiller le mobilier présent, tirant chaque tiroir, chaque porte. Il souleva piles de parchemins sur piles de parchemins, ouvrit livres sur livres et vida boîtes sur boîtes. Il passa à l'étage supérieur, puis encore celui au-dessus et enfin, le dernier étage.

Le soleil avait décliné au loin et Ron se trouvait toujours sans baguette – et Kontschak n'était toujours pas rentré à son bureau. Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils libérés ? Stimpson était-elle morte ? Ron se cala dans le fauteuil de Kontschak, regardant la pièce autour de lui. Où les baguettes pouvaient-elles bien se trouver ? Il avait fouillé partout dans cette pièce. Partout… sauf derrière les tableaux !

_Mais bien sûr ! Les Vampires nous ont déjà montré qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à copier les Moldus !_

Le jeune chef d'équipe se leva de nouveau, excité par sa nouvelle découverte et se mit à retourner tous les tableaux de la pièce. Au bout de son septième essai, il tomba sur une cavité dans laquelle se trouvait une boîte en acajou. Il la prit délicatement et la posa sur le bureau de Kontschak. Il n'y avait aucun système de verrouillage, et donc, aucun système de déverrouillage, à moins qu'il ne fût magique. Cependant, le Roi des Vampires n'avait pris aucune disposition magique pour protéger son bureau, aucune raison qu'il le fasse maintenant.

Ron posa sa main sur le couvercle de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Un immense soulagement le parcourut mais il fut rapidement suivi par un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il tomba sur une vingtaine de baguettes. Cela signifiait donc qu'il y avait, ou avait eu, vingt prisonniers en tout. Il repéra la sienne et l'attrapa, puis il utilisa un Sortilège d'Attraction pour récupérer les autres. Il referma alors la boîte et la reposa où il l'avait trouvée.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il essaya de remettre un peu de rangement dans la pièce et ainsi effacer les traces de son passage. Il sortit et répara le carreau. En se retournant, une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait : le soleil se trouvait à présent au ras de l'horizon. Dans moins de quinze minutes, il aurait disparu et les Vampires pourraient alors sortir en toute liberté. Ron retourna aussi vite qu'il put vers la cachette où se tenait Summerby.

« Par les caleçons de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? s'impatienta Summerby. Ca fait des heures que je t'attends ici ! J'ai cru voir deux Vampires s'aventurer aux fenêtres et un autre qui se baladait à l'ombre.

— Ça prouve qu'ils sont là, murmura Ron.

— Comment ça ?

— Comme tu le dis, je suis resté deux heures et demie dans ce bureau et pas une seule fois un Vampire n'est venu me rendre visite, révéla le chef d'équipe.

— Tu crois que c'est un piège ? proposa son coéquipier.

— Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça, confessa le jeune rouquin. J'ai récupéré nos baguettes et elles fonctionnent. Je pense qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'on les trouve si vite. Il faut se montrer très prudent à présent. Tiens, prend ta baguette.

— Merci. Où va-t-on maintenant ? s'enquit Summerby.

— Nous devons retrouver Patricia, affirma Ron. Elle a été emmenée probablement dans une salle de torture. Il doit s'agir d'une zone assez isolée pour ne pas attirer l'attention ou déranger le reste du château. Si c'est dans une des tours, celle-ci doit avoir peu d'ouverture.

— J'opterais plus pour les sous-sols dans ce cas-là.

— Les Vampires ne sont pas vraiment du genre à se terrer. C'est bien pour ça que ce sont les loups-garous qui ont attaqué le Ministère.

— Si tu le dis. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, Summerby fit léviter Harry et Higgs à quelques centimètres du sol, leurs têtes penchées en avant. Puis, d'un autre coup, il pratiqua sur l'ensemble du groupe, un Sortilège de Désillusion, ce qui devrait les protéger légèrement plus longtemps.

Ron ouvrit la marche et s'engagea vers les cours intérieures. Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher – les nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes viraient au rose orangé – et l'obscurité régnait à présent dans toutes les cours. Seul le sommet des tours et de certaines ailes étaient encore éclairés par la lumière de l'astre roi.

Le jeune sorcier supposa que la salle de torture devait se trouver à proximité de la prison, selon toute logique. Il n'y avait aucune tour correspondant aux critères dans la cour intérieure, mais il se souvint que plusieurs se trouvaient à proximité. Il décida donc de revenir sur leurs pas, ce qui fut plus rapide qu'à l'aller. Il la retrouva lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil éclaira la tour contenant la prison. À ce moment précis, des cloches résonnèrent dans tout le château et, presque instantanément, les rideaux furent tirés.

Ron aperçut les débris de la fenêtre qu'il avait brisée dans l'après-midi et, de toute évidence, cela n'allait pas passer inaperçu. Il continua sa route en direction de l'ouverture se trouvant en face de lui. Il suivit un long labyrinthe avant d'arriver devant une construction singulière.

Au niveau du sixième étage d'une des ailes du château, une passerelle tenait en l'air et reliait l'aile du château à une tour sans fenêtre qui semblait suspendue dans les airs. La tour, qui ne faisait qu'un étage, n'avait l'air de tenir que grâce à la passerelle. Un endroit totalement inaccessible excepté par un seul côté. Et la prison ne se trouvait qu'à une centaine de mètres derrière eux.

« Ça doit être là, supputa Summerby dans un murmure.

— Je pense pareil, approuva Ron. Reste à trouver un moyen de s'y rendre.

— L'un de nous doit retourner à l'intérieur, fit observer son coéquipier. Ces deux-là vont nous ralentir si nous y allons tous ensemble et nous ne pouvons pas les laisser sans surveillance. Ils peuvent se réveiller ou les Vampires peuvent tomber dessus.

— Dans ce cas, tu y vas ! Je suis allé dans le bureau de Kontschak. Je reste ici avec eux et je t'attends. Dès que tu auras récupéré Patricia, tu reviens ici et nous trouvons un moyen de sortir rapidement.

— On devra transplaner, suggéra Summerby.

— Le château doit être protégé. Il faudra courir jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte.

— Il est donc préférable que tu y ailles toi, avança son coéquipier. Moi, je rentre immédiatement avec Harry et ce type. Je peux les porter et courir sans trop de problème.

— On se donne rendez-vous au village où nous sommes arrivés. Nous devons partir ensemble, insista Ron.

— Pourquoi ? s'intrigua Summerby.

— Parce que si tu rentres sans moi, on va penser que j'y suis resté et avant même que tu n'auras ouvert la bouche, tous les Aurors vont débarquer ici. Il faut éviter d'empirer les choses. Tu m'attends dans la ruelle…

— Oui, je t'y attendrai.

— Si je ne suis pas revenu avant…

— Allez, vas-y ! » pressa son coéquipier.

Celui-ci donna une tape dans le dos de son chef d'équipe pour le faire avancer avant de partir en courant, faisant léviter les deux autres prisonniers devant lui. Il disparut si rapidement que Ron jura qu'il avait réussi à transplaner. Son regard se porta sur l'étrange structure. Il ne voulait pas s'aventurer dans les couloirs.

Comment arriver là-haut ? Il n'avait pas de balai et il était hors de question d'en attirer un à lui. Escalader le mur ? C'était une idée, mais ceci le rendrait vulnérable. Le jeune sorcier opta pour la dernière option qui lui vint : se faire léviter jusqu'au pont. Il s'appliqua le sortilège et se sentit monter de quelques centimètres en l'air. Malheureusement, son ascension s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre du sol. Le sortilège cessa et Ron s'affala de tout son long en retombant.

_Bon, va pour l'escalade_.

Il s'assura que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, puis que le Sortilège de Désillusion était toujours fonctionnel. Enfin, il s'approcha d'un des murs et commença à grimper le long des rebords. Sans la magie, il n'aurait pas fait un mètre, mais il réussit à creuser des interstices pour caler ses mains et ses pieds. Il était dans un équilibre très instable, il sentait qu'il pouvait tomber à chaque seconde.

Il lui fallut un peu plus de dix minutes pour réussir à gravir les six étages. Il s'accrocha à la passerelle, s'y hissa et se prépara à contrer une éventuelle attaque. Mais rien ne vint. Pourquoi les Vampires n'intervenaient-ils pas ? Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Ron et Summerby s'étaient échappés et leur passage n'avait pas été sans laisser de traces. Était-ce un piège ? Et Stimpson, était-elle encore en vie ? Cela valait-il le coup ?

Le jeune chef d'équipe écarta ces idées et se précipita vers la porte à l'autre bout de la passerelle. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, sans grand succès. Il essaya de la projeter à travers la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette, mais il ne réussit qu'à la faire basculer en arrière. Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, aucun grain de poussière ne fut soulevé. C'était comme si l'intérieur était parfaitement propre. Il entra, sa baguette prête à être utilisée. Mais rien ne se passa.

Il était arrivé dans une sorte d'antichambre et personne ne s'y trouvait. Il traversa la pièce, jusqu'à une autre porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec plus de docilité. Ron entra dans une grande pièce circulaire, entièrement recouverte de blanc…

_Non, elle est fabriquée dans du marbre blanc_, réalisa-t-il.

Il vit au centre de la pièce, une table sur laquelle reposait un corps ensanglanté. Il courut dans sa direction pour trouver Stimpson, presque entièrement dévêtue, recouverte de sang et de cicatrices. Elle respirait faiblement, mais elle était vivante. Le jeune sorcier la secoua dans l'espoir de la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes. Elle cligna des yeux, regarda autour d'elle, comme effrayée, avant de voir enfin le sourire bienveillant de Ron.

« Patricia ? Patricia, tu m'entends ?

— Ou… oui, balbutia-t-elle dans un murmure. Où… où suis-je ?

— Nous sommes dans une salle de torture, révéla le jeune sorcier, située dans le château que nous recherchions. Les Vampires t'ont-ils fait du mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Ils m'ont… ils m'ont posé des questions…, avoua la jeune sorcière. Je n'ai pas…pas répondu. Ils n'ont pas aimé… pas aimé du tout

— Ils t'ont torturée ?

— Je… je crois… mais je n'avais… pas mal… Ils… ils me soignaient…, bredouilla Stimpson. Puis ils sont tous partis… Quelqu'un est entré… il leur a parlé… et ils sont… sortis… Je me suis… évanouie juste après…

— Ce n'est pas grave Patricia, rassura Ron. Tu as été admirable !

— On a… on a retrouvé… Harry ? s'enquit sa coéquipière.

— Oui, oui, opina-t-il. Ne t'en fait pas. Ne te préoccupe de rien. On va rentrer maintenant. »

Il fit apparaître un drap autour du corps de Stimpson puis il la prit dans ses bras. Il se retourna et sortit en courant de la pièce, sans rencontrer de résistance. Il arriva sur la passerelle, où se tenait – enfin – un Vampire. Celui-ci regarda Ron tout comme Ron le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

Le jeune sorcier mit à profit cette hésitation pour propulser son adversaire sur le mur d'en face. Il regarda le vide sous ses pieds et réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas faire comme à la montée. En entendant des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus utiliser de son stratagème avec les rideaux. Il prit une grande inspiration, tint fermement Stimpson et se jeta dans le vide alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Il se roula en boule et pointa sa baguette vers le bas. Il fit apparaître un coussin, mais celui-ci était trop petit pour amortir sa chute. Il tenta alors de la ralentir et se sentit à peine freiner. Il toucha violemment le sol avant de sentir la jeune Auror lui échapper des bras et eut le souffle coupé.

Il était allongé sur le dos, il avait mal partout. Sa vision resta brouillée quelques secondes avant de redevenir nette. Il vit les Vampires, sur la passerelle au-dessus de sa tête, en train de se préparer à sauter. Il se releva, le corps endolori de part en part, se précipita vers Stimpson, la ramassa et courut aussi vite qu'il put dans la direction qu'avait prise, un peu plus tôt, Summerby.

Ron entendit derrière lui les bruits mats des corps des créatures magiques qui tombaient sur le sol et les exclamations de leurs voix. Il courut à en avoir mal aux jambes, celles-ci le brûlaient atrocement et le poids de Stimpson lançait horriblement son bras, mais il ne ralentit pas la cadence. Et même si son souffle était de plus en plus court, il ne s'arrêta pas.

Il réussit à sortir du dédale du château et se retrouva face à une forêt. Il s'y précipita et vit alors Summerby en sortir, sa baguette pointée sur quelque chose derrière lui. L'Auror lança plusieurs sortilèges et son chef d'équipe entendit des cris ainsi que les impacts des sorts. Ron continua à courir tandis que son coéquipier le couvrait.

Ce fut alors qu'il sentit quelqu'un tomber derrière lui, ou plutôt se réceptionner, et lui attraper la jambe. Il trébucha et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Stimpson lui échappa une nouvelle fois des bras, mais Summerby réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ron se retourna et vit qu'une Vampire lui tenait fermement la jambe. Il essaya de se dégager, donnant des coups à la terrible créature, mais il ne fit que se blesser d'avantage. Il pointa sa baguette et trancha le bras de son adversaire… Ou du moins, ne fit que l'entailler.

La créature ne lâcha pas sa prise pour autant et commença à traîner Ron avec sa force surhumaine. Celui-ci attira une des pierres du parc et la métamorphosa en pieux. Il propulsa alors l'objet dans le dos de la femme, mais celui-ci explosa au contact de la peau. Néanmoins, la Vampire lâcha prise sous le choc. Elle se tint le dos puis se retourna, mais Ron s'était déjà enfui et avait attrapé le bras libre de Summerby. Ils transplanèrent l'instant d'après.

Kontschak était debout, au milieu de son bureau. Il regardait le désordre plus ou moins bien camouflé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Weasley était rentré par effraction pour récupérer les baguettes, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il entendit un de ses subalternes entrer précipitamment.

« Mon Roi, je suis désolé, mais ils se sont enfuis. Nous n'avons pu les arrêter à temps, ils avaient franchi nos barrières…

— Des pertes ? s'enquit le Roi.

— Aucune, Votre Excellence, lui confirma son sujet. Quelques blessés légers, mais rien d'important.

— Bien. C'était prévisible qu'ils s'échappent. C'était même souhaitable, concéda-t-il. Shacklebolt aurait donné l'assaut au lever du soleil s'il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de son escouade.

« Tout s'est déroulé selon le plan et à la perfection, se réjouit Kontschak. Même le fait que Weasley entre ici, récupère leurs baguettes et aille chercher la fille.

— Pourquoi ne pas les en avoir empêchés ?

— Tout d'abord, parce que Shacklebolt a jugé bon de lancer une attaque contre une de nos positions ce matin, laissant par l'occasion le château sans effectif ou presque. Ensuite, parce qu'en retournant chez eux, Weasley et Potter nous laissent le champ libre pour détruire les Mangemorts. Les Aurors vont les débusquer pour nous.

« Mais surtout, cette évasion aura eu au moins l'intérêt de nous rendre le Sanguini Cordis. Notre pouvoir nous a été rendu et les sorciers vont vite comprendre qu'il aurait mieux valu le détruire définitivement.

─ Mais, Excellence…, objecta le Vampire.

─ Potter détient nombre de nos secrets. Mais il ne sait pas que le Sanguini Cordis n'est que la deuxième pièce du sceptre de Mulcahy.

─ Il n'y a qu'une pièce au Sceptre, Ô Roi.

─ Tu te fourvoies, assura Kontschak. Le Sanguini Cordis n'obtient tout son pouvoir que s'il est relié à la deuxième pièce du sceptre : le Roi des Vampires. »


	21. Chapter 21 Entre amitié et politique

Chapitre 21 Entre amitié et politique, il faut choisir

Ron rouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il reconnut les motifs de la tapisserie de la salle Cliodna, celle où Harry se trouvait avant d'être enlevé. Il essaya de se redresser, mais il était trop faible pour cela et sa tête se souleva à peine. Il essaya alors de la tourner à droite, puis à gauche. Il y avait un lit de chaque côté et chacun semblait occupé. Son esprit était dans le brouillard le plus total. Il reconnut néanmoins Harry et Stimpson. En revanche, Summerby était absent. Avait-il été mis dans une autre chambre ?

_Sans doute pas, sinon Stimpson aurait été mise avec lui, pour ne pas le laisser tout seul_, pensa Ron. _Il a donc dû s'en sortir sans graves blessures. Enfin, ça dépend du temps que je suis resté endormi_.

Le jeune sorcier réalisa alors que Higgs n'était pas là non plus… Finalement, peut-être que Summerby était dans une autre chambre…

_Non, on nous aurait sans doute laissé seuls, Harry et moi. Harry a eu droit à sa chambre privée plus d'une fois à cause de son nom. Si on nous a mis tous les trois dans la même pièce, cela signifie que nous sommes suivis par le même médicomage, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres_.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de bouger lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. À sa grande surprise, il ne vit pas un médicomage ou un guérisseur franchir la porte, mais une jeune femme, qui devait être à peine plus âgée que lui. Celle-ci remarqua qu'il était réveillé et se retourna pour appeler quelqu'un dans les couloirs. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Auror reconnut Volenlaire entrer dans la chambre.

« Ah, Miss Midgen, merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Ron continua de fixer la jeune femme, tandis que Volenlaire s'approchait de son lit, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. C'était impossible ? Était-ce réellement Éloïse Midgen face à lui ? _L'Éloïse Midgen_ ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un mirage, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

L'adolescente qui avait autrefois été le siège de la plus grosse crise d'acné connue à Poudlard, l'étudiante qui avait subi toutes les railleries possibles sur son physique, celle avec qui aucun garçon n'avait souhaité sortir… Cette jeune fille s'était transformée en véritable cygne.

_Bien sûr, elle est moins jolie qu'Hermione_, pensa-t-il.

Mais il ne put que constater que Midgen était devenue beaucoup plus séduisante qu'à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la fille qui allait attirer tous les regards lorsqu'elle passerait dans la rue, mais les rares hommes qui y feraient attention ne pourraient que la remarquer.

« Bonjour, Mr Weasley ! » s'exclama Volenlaire, faisant sortir Ron de ses rêveries. « Je suis bien heureux de voir que vous vous soyez réveillé si vite. Cela fait à peine deux jours que vous êtes tous arrivés ici !

— Deux jours ? s'étonna Ron, toujours déboussolé.

— C'est exact ! Votre femme et votre sœur sont déjà venues vous voir. Elles sont parties prendre un thé, elles ne devraient pas tarder. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Un peu… pâteux, je dirais, hasarda le jeune sorcier. J'ai mal partout… Je me sens épuisé…

— Rien de plus normal, après ce que vous venez de traverser, assura le médicomage. On peut même dire que vous récupérez vite. Je pense que d'ici deux jours, on pourra vous sortir de là, conclut Volenlaire en se levant et en commençant à ausculter les deux autres patients.

— Comment vont-ils ? s'enquit précipitamment Ron. Les autres, comment vont-ils ? »

Le médicomage interrompit son examen et se tourna vers son patient. Il avait une mine sombre et semblait réfléchir à la pertinence de la question.

« Potter a été torturé physiquement et sans doute mentalement, confia-t-il dans un soupir. Ajoutez ses précédentes blessures et vous conviendrez qu'il est dans un état très faible. Il sera de nouveau opérationnel d'ici un mois, mais il pourra sortir dans une semaine.

« Miss Stimpson a été, elle aussi, torturée, mais sur une période moins longue. Elle devrait pouvoir s'en remettre très vite. Bien sûr, il y a des blessures qui cicatrisent plus lentement que d'autres et face auxquelles la médicomagie ne peut rien.

— Et Summerby ? Et Higgs ?

— Mr Summerby a été gardé en observation quelques heures. Son état n'est pas préoccupant. Il vous a sauvé la vie, à vous tous, confia Volenlaire. Je lui ai cependant préconisé du repos.

« Quant à Mr Higgs… Son pronostic vital n'est pour le moment pas en jeu, mais je pense qu'il lui faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour s'en remettre… Nous avons réussi à le… _rafistoler_, si on peut dire. Vous seriez intervenu un jour plus tard, nous n'aurions pas pu le sauver.

— Il est vivant ?

— Oui, mais je pense le garder dans le service des longs séjours pour plusieurs mois encore. Il est le seul à ne pas encore avoir montré signe de vie et je pense que son mental a été totalement détruit. S'il s'en sort, ce qui n'est pas gagné, il ne pourra de toute façon plus jamais jouer au Quidditch de haut niveau.

« Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse. Ne forcez pas trop, Mr Weasley, préconisa le médicomage. Si vous avez envie de dormir, dormez.

— Merci, Médicomage Volenlaire. »

Ce dernier sortit de la chambre, laissant Ron et Midgen seuls à se dévisager. Le jeune sorcier avait toujours du mal à réaliser, mais les nouvelles de Volenlaire lui permirent de faire passer la découverte. Harry et Stimpson étaient vivants et Summerby roupillait chez lui. Seul Higgs venait noircir le tableau, mais il n'était pas prévu au départ, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu es donc le nouveau chef d'équipe de Patricia », fit remarquer Midgen pour rompre le silence. « Elle a toujours rêvé de faire équipe avec l'un de vous deux.

— Je n'en doute pas, convint machinalement Ron. Elle m'a paru très enthousiaste quand elle a appris sa nouvelle affectation.

— Tu devrais l'entendre lorsqu'elle boit un peu », se moqua-t-elle en lança un regard plein de compassion vers la jeune Auror endormie. « Elle ne jure que par Potter ou Weasley. Vous êtes de véritables idoles pour elle.

— C'est le cas pour beaucoup de monde depuis… depuis Poudlard. »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre tandis que Midgen tirait une chaise pour s'assoir à côté de Stimpson et lui tenir la main. Elle la lui caressa avec douceur et tendresse. Ron fut surpris par le geste, le trouvant très intime.

« Tu as changé… depuis… Poudlard, avoua-t-il avec hésitation.

— Oui, c'est ce que les gens me disent souvent lorsqu'ils me revoient, admit Midgen. En général, c'est même la première chose qu'ils me disent.

— Je ne suis pas tous les gens, affirma Ron.

— En effet, tu es Ronald Weasley, le grand héro de la Bataille de Poudlard, concéda la jeune femme. Mais ça a quand même été ta première remarque. Tu aurais pu me demander « Comment vas-tu Éloïse ? » ou encore « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? ».

— Je… je ne voulais pas… te vexer, s'excusa benoitement le jeune chef d'équipe.

— Oh, ce n'est pas grave, balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main. J'y suis habituée maintenant. Mon physique a toujours été le principal sujet de conversation sur ma personne. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça change.

— Excuse-moi, insista Ron. Alors… Euh… Comment as-tu connu Patricia ?

— Nous sommes amies depuis ma quatrième année, révéla Midgen. Elle m'a aidé à plusieurs reprises.

— Ah, fit Ron. Et… a-t-elle… euh… des petits amis ?

— Je te croyais marié avec Hermione Granger ? s'étonna la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, le regard suspicieux.

— Je le suis, en effet, se précipita-t-il de confirmer. Mais j'ai bien le droit de m'intéresser à la vie de mes coéquipiers. Cela fait à peine quatre jours que j'ai été catapulté chef d'équipe. Et j'en ai passé trois endormis.

— Nous sommes ensemble, dévoila Midgen sans détour. Et cela depuis deux ans.

— Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? s'étonna, Ron qui voyait son hypothèse se confirmer.

— Oui, ensemble. Nous sommes amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Il n'y a rien qui nous y empêche. Et ce ne sera sûrement pas toi…, argua-t-elle.

— Midgen… Euh, Éloïse ! Tu sais très bien que ma famille est la plus tolérante parmi les Sangs-Purs ! Ça m'est complètement égal que tu sois attirée par les filles.

— Et Patricia ? questionna Midgen, anxieuse.

— Tant qu'elle n'est pas perdue dans vos ébats amoureux sur le terrain, je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec la patte arrière d'un Scroutt à Pétard femelle ! » assura Ron.

Midgen eut un léger petit rire, mais elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. Hermione et Ginny entrèrent de concert dans la chambre. Sa jeune sœur était à présent enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et était presque à terme. Lorsque son épouse le vit éveillé, elle se jeta littéralement sur lui. Le choc lui décrocha une grimace de douleur. Derrière, Ginny salua poliment Midgen. Visiblement, elles s'étaient déjà vues lors de leurs précédentes visites.

« Oh, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

— Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir ta bonne humeur.

— On se faisait un sang d'encre pour vous deux. Ta mère nous envoie un hibou toutes les heures et Ginny… Ginny…

— Est sur le point d'exploser ! tonna l'intéressée. D'abord Harry qui, une fois son diplôme en poche, essaye de se tuer toutes les semaines. Et maintenant mon cher frère qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de l'imiter, après avoir résisté un mois. Et je ne parle pas de la fois où vous avez failli vous entre-tuer.

— Ginny, répliqua Ron sur un ton de reproche, tu savais à quoi on se risquait en rejoignant les Aurors. Tu crois qu'on ne ressentait pas la même chose lorsqu'on te voyait foncer vers le sol pour récupérer un Souafle ? Ne pas hésiter à te prendre un Cognard si l'esquive te faisait perdre un angle d'attaque favorable ?

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur de voir Hermione passer ses journées auprès des créatures les plus dangereuses de notre pays ? De la savoir en pourparlers avec les Centaures ? Tenter de discuter avec les loups-garous ? Tu crois que nous aussi nous n'avons pas peur pour vous deux ? Tu nous crois insouciants et trompe-la-mort ?

— Non… bien sûr que non, céda Ginny d'une voix faible. Je… je ne…

— Et bien détrompe-toi ! Nous ne le faisons pas exprès ! C'est les risques de notre métier, comme ça l'est pour toi de te prendre un Cognard en pleine tête ou de chuter de ton balai. Passer une journée chez les Vampires n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de superbes vacances, je te l'assure. Si j'avais pu rester au chaud dans mon bureau, à remplir des formulaires inutiles, crois-moi que je l'aurais fait ! »

Le silence retomba sur la salle, Ginny se sentant fautive. Elle préféra s'abstenir de répondre et s'approcha de son mari. Elle tira les rideaux pour les séparer du regard des autres. Midgen était restée totalement immobile, n'osant pas intervenir. Une fois le calme revenu, elle retourna à ses occupations en racontant ses journées à Stimpson, en parlant à voix basse. Hermione s'assit au pied du lit de Ron, prenant elle aussi ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les tripota, jouant avec, les caressant affectueusement.

« Tu sais, Ginny est un peu à cran ces derniers temps. Avec le bébé, elle se fait des idées. Elle a peur qu'il ne devienne orphelin, comme Harry.

— Tu sais parfaitement que nous considérons Harry comme un frère, lui rappela-t-il. Ma mère lui envoie toujours un pull à Noël.

— Oui, je sais, s'agaça Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'elle veut parler. Harry n'a jamais connu ses vrais parents et elle a peur que cet enfant ne voie jamais son père. Et moi aussi. J'ai envie que nos enfants puissent grandir dans les bras de leur père.

— Hermione, tu sais que je ne le fais pas exprès.

— Parfois, je me le demande, avoua-t-elle. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte : affronter une horde de Vampires à deux, tout en transportant des blessés. C'est bien plus fou que la… que ce que nous avons fait, se rattrapa juste à temps la jeune Juge-mage, se rappelant la présence des deux autres femmes.

— Hermione, je te promets que nos enfants grandiront dans les bras de leur père. Allez, viens par ici ! Fais-moi un gros câlin ! »

Avec un grand sourire, elle se pencha sur le torse de Ron, qui la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de ce moment d'intimité, de ce contact dont ils avaient tant besoin.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiètes quand je vais voir les Centaures ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton narquois.

— Ta nomination au Magenmagot est sans doute ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir depuis notre mariage, assura Ron du tac-o-tac.

— Quand même », continua Hermione en tapant affectueusement sa joue, « ça fait du bien de savoir que son amoureux s'inquiète pour soi.

— Comprends-moi : quand je m'imagine la plus belle femme du monde, seule dans la forêt avec des Centaures beaux et forts, je m'inquiète », taquina le jeune sorcier.

Son épouse le frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort, mais ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux. Soudain, un grand cri vint de derrière le rideau où se trouvaient Harry et Ginny. Hermione et Midgen se levèrent brusquement tandis que, quelques secondes plus tard, Volenlaire entrait en trombe. Il ouvrit les rideaux et tous découvrirent Ginny, allongée sur le torse de Harry, pleurant de joie. Celui-Qui-Ne-Meurt-Pas était réveillé, l'air un peu hagard et ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Harry sut qu'il était de retour à Ste-Mangouste à l'instant même où il émergea. Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, mais l'image floue était différente du cachot de la salle de torture des Vampires. Le cri de Ginny – qu'il reconnut juste avant que ses tympans ne soient vrillés – lui confirma son départ de chez ses tortionnaires. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas chez lui lorsqu'il distingua de vagues silhouettes allongées sur sa gauche. Néanmoins, il sentit au plus profond de lui une vague de soulagement, un véritable raz-de-marée, lorsqu'il réalisa peu à peu qu'il n'était plus chez les Vampires. Il était désormais en sécurité, près de la femme qu'il aimait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut que c'était un rêve, mais l'intensité avec laquelle le traversaient les ondes sonores émises par Ginny ne pouvaient être imaginaires. Plusieurs ombres s'activèrent, mais elles furent rapidement dissimulées derrière une nouvelle silhouette, blanche cette fois-ci.

« Ah ! Mr Potter a enfin daigné se réveiller !

— Médicomage Volenlaire, nargua Harry d'une voix faible. Vous savez que je suis un gros dormeur. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps.

— J'ai cru comprendre, oui », déclara le médicomage d'une voix soudainement plus grave. « Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Faible, fatigué et terriblement affamé, ajouta le jeune Auror avec un sourire.

— Votre repas arrive, lui promit Volenlaire. Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

— Euh… non, répondit Harry. Enfin, si. Un peu partout. Mais on dirait des courbatures plus qu'autre chose.

— Aucune douleur pénétrante ou vive ? s'enquit le médicomage. Pas de vertiges ou de maux de têtes ? Pas de lancements ?

— Rien de tout ça, assura l'alité. Enfin, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais c'est supportable… Comme si j'avais une grosse fatigue, que j'avais trop réfléchi.

— Le taux d'adrénaline a dû redescendre dans votre organisme et vous a vidé. Du repos, c'est tout ce que je peux vous préconiser. Je vais chercher vos repas, à vous et à Mr Weasley. »

Ginny regarda le médicomage s'éloigner de son mari, se pencher sur Stimpson, puis sortir de la chambre. Elle le suivit dans le couloir, suivie d'Hermione et d'Éloïse Midgen. Volenlaire, sentant la présence des trois femmes, se retourna.

« Ils vont tous les trois très bien, les rassura-t-il. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Miss Midgen, Miss Stimpson s'est réveillée ce matin avant de sombrer à nouveau. Son état est stable et je suis confiant quant à son rétablissement.

— Mais pourquoi les autres sont-ils restés éveillés ? questionna Midgen.

— Miss Stimpson a été torturée très récemment, rappela le médicomage, ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux autres. De plus, lorsque Miss Stimpson a été amené ici, elle était partiellement dévêtue. Nous avons observé des blessures indiquant qu'elle a essayé de se débattre. Malheureusement, nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace le confirmant, mais il est possible qu'elle ait été agressée sexuellement par les Vampires.

— Comment ça, agressée sexuellement ? s'interloqua Midgen. Vous voulez dire qu'ils l'ont… Qu'ils lui ont fait… Des choses ?

— Comme je le disais, nous n'en avons pas l'absolue certitude.

— Pourquoi ? _Comment_ vous ne pouvez pas en être sûr ?

— Les Vampires sont connus pour faire ce genre d'actes sur leurs proies féminines et parfois même masculines, expliqua Volenlaire. Cependant, même en étant des humains au départ, leurs pratiques sont différentes et il est très difficile de juger.

« S'il y a bien une chose pour lesquelles les Vampires sont très délicats, notamment avec d'autres qu'eux, c'est bien pour leurs pratiques sexuelles. Seule Miss Stimpson pourra nous éclairer et je doute qu'elle nous partage son expérience de sitôt. »

Les trois femmes regardèrent, horrifiées, le médicomage qui semblait dégouté à l'idée même de ce qu'il venait d'évoquer.

« Et pour Harry ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Mr Potter va s'en sortir, lui promit-il. Si j'en crois Mr Summerby, votre mari a également été torturé, tout comme Mr Higgs, mais sans doute d'une manière différente. Et cela doit remonter à au moins une semaine. De plus, il semblerait que les Vampires soignent leurs victimes après les séances de torture afin que celles-ci tiennent plus longtemps.

« Un seul mot qualifie cette pratique : barbarie. Même du temps de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous n'étions pas confrontés à ce genre de cas. Au moins, les Mangemorts avaient la _décence_ de tuer leurs victimes une fois torturées.

— Les Londubat…, intervint Hermione.

— Sont des cas isolés. Rares sont les sorciers ayant perdu définitivement la raison par un Sortilège Doloris. Bellatrix Lestrange était connue pour préférer la torture à la mort elle-même et donc prolonger ses séances. Les Londubat auraient dû mourir, mais les Aurors sont intervenus avant que les Mangemorts ne mettent fin à leurs jours.

— Va-t-il s'en remettre ? s'inquiéta Ginny, anxieuse.

— Votre mari verra son enfant naître, je peux vous l'affirmer. Il devrait sortir d'ici une semaine, le temps que son corps se remette de ses blessures et que nous nous assurions que les cicatrices laissées par les Vampires n'aient pas de mauvaises surprises.

« Quant à Mr Weasley, il devrait être libre d'ici deux jours. Ses blessures étaient superficielles et il a récupéré d'une grande partie de sa fatigue. Je recommanderai au Bureau des Aurors de le ménager un peu, je vous le promets.

— Merci, déclara Hermione.

— Quant à Miss Stimpson, je vais la garder un peu plus longtemps. Son état s'améliore de jour en jour et j'ai bon espoir de pourvoir la laisser sortir d'ici un peu plus d'une semaine.

« Sur ce, mesdames, je vous laisse. J'ai, malheureusement, d'autres patients. »

Volenlaire s'éloigna, sa blouse blanche flottant derrière lui. Les trois femmes restèrent au milieu du couloir, immobiles, durant quelques secondes avant de rejoindre la chambre qu'elles avaient quittée.

Ginny s'assit à côté du lit de Harry qui la regardait sans rien dire. Son amour avait été torturé. Une fois de plus, il avait échappé de justesse à la mort. Le faisait-il exprès ? Était-il malheureux ? Voulait-il rejoindre ses parents ? Harry ne lui avait que partiellement – elle le savait – raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ron et Hermione quatre ans plus tôt, pendant qu'elle menait la résistance à Poudlard. Ni ce qu'il s'était passé durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ignorait-elle quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer les actions de son mari ?

Elle lui prit la main et la serra fort, avant d'y déposer un baiser sur le dos et de la presser contre sa joue, se jurant que plus jamais Harry ne serait malheureux. Il ne devait plus jouer les trompe-la-mort. Un enfant était sur le point de naître et Ginny voulait qu'il comprenne enfin l'importance de la famille, la signification de ce mot et le bonheur qu'il procurait.

Harry n'avait jamais eu de famille – elle avait rapidement croisé sa belle-tante et Dudley lors de son mariage – et elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'en avoir une à lui et non une de substitution. C'était à elle que la tâche incombait. Elle savait qu'elle s'en sortirait haut la main, elle se le jura alors qu'elle posait un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et qu'une stagiaire apportait les différents repas, signalant la fin des visites.

Harry sortit de Ste-Mangouste cinq jours après son réveil – « Quand je vous dis que même un Avada Kedavra ne le tue pas ! » avait plaisanté Volenlaire – et était rentré, non pas chez lui, mais au Terrier. Moore était passé prendre des nouvelles la veille de son départ et lui avait annoncé, ou plutôt appris, la promotion de Ron suite à son extraordinaire opération à Chicago.

Le jeune sorcier avait été surpris d'apprendre que le sceptre avait été récupéré si rapidement, mais pas des exploits de son ami. Il savait que celui-ci avait de très grandes ressources et cachait très bien son jeu. Il était cependant étonné qu'il ne lui en ait pas fait part durant leur séjour commun à l'hôpital magique. Harry mettait cela sur le compte de la trop grande modestie de son beau-frère. Il savait que Ron serait gêné d'avoir, pour la première fois, un ascendant sur lui. Il était même persuadé que son beau-frère avait refusé de le prendre dans sa nouvelle équipe.

Moore ne l'avait pas contredit, ni approuvé. Il lui avait juste donné les dernières informations et ajouté qu'Ospicus, bien que comprenant la situation, l'attendait dans moins d'une semaine pour reprendre le travail. Son chef d'équipe avoua qu'il avait « égaré » le formulaire indiquant la durée du congé. Le jeune Auror l'en remercia gracieusement avant que Volenlaire ne lui annonce qu'il pourrait partir le lendemain.

Harry était donc resté au Terrier, Molly Weasley profitant de l'avoir sous la main pour le gaver de tous ses délicieux plats. Trop poli pour refuser, il mangea à n'en plus finir et commença à comprendre ce que voulait dire Ron lorsqu'il lui avait raconté l'épisode où il était tombé malade après avoir attrapé un vilain rhume. Le jeune sorcier passait ses journées allongé, plus pour digérer les repas copieux que pour prendre du repos.

Ginny restait elle aussi au Terrier, l'accouchement se faisant de plus en plus imminent et Mrs Weasley voulant à tout prix être aux premières loges pour voir naître le premier enfant de la seule fille Weasley depuis huit générations. Son père paraissait moins préoccupé par cet évènement, mais Harry était certain qu'il devait être le plus inquiet de la maison.

Ron passait le voir tous les soirs, lui apportant des nouvelles du Bureau des Aurors. Il était cantonné aux tâches administratives, avec Summerby. Stimpson se remettait lentement et devait sortir à la date prévue. Les Vampires s'étaient retirés des zones où ils avaient été repérés et mués dans un silence qui inquiétait grandement le Ministère.

Quant aux Mangemorts, il semblait que tous se fussent évaporés après l'attaque de Chicago. Ceux attrapés avaient été envoyés à Azkaban dans l'attente d'un jugement et refusaient de parler, même pour demander à boire – « l'un d'eux a failli mourir déshydraté », lui rapporta son ami –, et les Aurors n'étaient pas près de retrouver les autres.

Les États-Unis les avaient contactés quelques jours plus tôt pour leur assurer que la situation à Chicago était désormais sous contrôle et que toutes les mémoires Moldues avaient été modifiées. Cependant, quelques américains et touristes présents avaient pris en photo la destruction de la tour et posté sur le réseau « Une Terre Nette ». L'information ayant rapidement circulé, les Men In Black avaient eu l'idée d'appliquer un enchantement à ces photos, afin que toute personne les regardant soit victime d'un sortilège de Confusion couplé à un sortilège d'Amnésie. Ça avait été le premier administré à « l'Un Fort Mythique ».

Un léger silence suivit l'explication et Harry surprit Ron à éviter son regard. Il l'invita à sortir dans le jardin et Ron sauta sur l'occasion. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier prenait son premier bol d'air frais depuis des lustres, mais son ami évitait toujours consciencieusement son regard.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? s'enquit le jeune convalescent.

— Bien sûr.

— Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

— De quoi donc ? feignit le jeune rouquin.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Ron. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son ami. Il comprit alors que la conversation n'allait pas dans la direction qu'il souhaitait. Ainsi qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse, Harry, supputa-t-il.

— Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, insista le Survivant. Nous sommes amis depuis près de treize ans. Je pensais qu'on avait passé le cap où on se cachait des choses.

— Notre amitié ne veut pas dire que je suis dans l'obligation de tout te dévoiler jusque dans les moindres détails, rétorqua Ron.

— Sans doute, concéda Harry, mais elle te demande de dire à ton meilleur ami pourquoi tu le refuses dans ton équipe. »

Il ne fit rien pour brusquer son ami, toujours terré dans son silence. Il savait que la réponse allait arriver, il fallait juste donner le temps à Ron de la formuler. Non pas qu'il était lâche, mais justement parce qu'il était ami avec Harry et ne voulait donc pas le vexer.

« Je crois… je crois que je ne suis pas en mesure de te donner des ordres, avoua-t-il finalement.

— Et pourtant, tu sais que si tu me demandes de faire quelque chose, je le ferai…

— Mange un gnome ! plaisanta Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Dans les limites du raisonnable, concéda Harry. Ron, je ne comprends pas ce geste. Nous sommes amis depuis si longtemps, nous avons traversé des périples que nul autre n'a connus. Tu sais que je te fais confiance et je te sais capable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

— C'est juste que… C'est juste que je me suis habitué à… à ce que ce soit toi qui donne les directives. Tu as plus le profil du meneur que moi.

— Mais un meneur n'est pas forcément celui qui pousse ses amis, les _oblige_, à tomber dans un piège plus gros qu'un géant, fit observer le jeune Auror. Le meneur est celui qui sait donner les bonnes directives au bon moment, qui ne fonce pas tête baissée.

— Tu as raison, convint le jeune rouquin. Mais le meneur est aussi celui qui sait se faire écouter et, si ça n'avait pas été toi, aucun de nous ne serait allé au Ministère. C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée de créer l'AD, mais c'est toi qui lui as donné sa consistance. C'est à ton départ que l'AD a quitté Poudlard alors qu'elle aurait pu y rester.

« Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de ma promotion, car je ne voulais pas que tu me demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas pris dans mon équipe. Et je ne t'ai pas pris dans mon équipe, car je serai incapable de te diriger. Je préfère que tu restes à l'extérieur. »

Un nouveau silence entre les deux amis s'installa quelques secondes. Ron détourna une nouvelle fois le visage tandis que Harry continuait à l'observer. Le nouveau chef d'équipe se sentait-il vraiment incapable d'être au-dessus de lui ? Il n'avait pas besoin de legilimancie pour savoir que son ami disait la vérité.

« Tu me croyais incapable de comprendre tout ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Bien sûr que non, assura Ron. J'avais simplement peur que le dire ne ferait que le rendre plus réel. Je savais que j'allais devoir t'en parler un jour. Je voulais juste que ce jour soit le plus lointain possible.

— Ron, tu te plains souvent de rester dans mon ombre – tu m'as même fait des crises de jalousie à cause de ça – et maintenant que tu as l'occasion de sortir de cette ombre et de m'y mettre, tu la refuses, sermonna Harry. Aurais-tu peur de t'exposer, de te retrouver à la lumière ? Te serais-tu habitué à rester dans l'ombre de quelqu'un ?

« Au final, c'est comme lors de la chasse aux Tu-Sais-Quoi : tu ne veux pas quitter tes bonnes vieilles habitudes. Je croyais que tu avais grandi, que tu avais décidé de prendre tes responsabilités.

— Harry, le problème est là ! s'exaspéra Ron. Tu ne peux être dans l'ombre de personne parce que tu es _toi_. Le Survivant, l'Élu, l'Immortel ! Celui qui a vaincu deux fois Voldemort. Moore t'a pris dans son équipe car il savait qu'il serait gagnant, que cela pourrait lui permettre d'être mis en avant.

— Je m'en doute, admit Harry.

— Je l'espère. Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être mis en avant, ni de sortir de ton ombre, car j'ai déjà tout ça, expliqua le jeune rouquin. Et les gens sont habitués à ce que je sois derrière toi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas te faire de l'ombre, même si c'est _moi_, le grand ami de Harry Potter, l'un de ceux qui a permis de détruire Voldemort, l'un des héros de la Bataille de Poudlard, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à seulement dix-huit ans.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que je n'ai pas besoin de te prendre dans mon équipe, car tu ne peux tout simplement pas être derrière moi. Même si tu considères que je suis tout sauf un fardeau, que je suis aussi méritant que toi, les gens ne le pensent pas.

« Pour eux, je suis toujours celui qui est dans ton ombre. Et même si ça ne m'enchante guère, je dois le rester à leurs yeux. Le monde veut croire en ses habitudes, et modifier brusquement ces habitudes n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. Si je te prends dans mon équipe, les gens vont penser que je t'ai subtilisé la première place. Ou pire, ils vont penser que je te favorise en te laissant décider à ma place. Or ça, je veux l'éviter, certifia Ron.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sous mes ordres et je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir sous les miens. Certains prendront ça pour de la lâcheté, penseront que je suis incapable de te contrôler. Mais je préfère ça que de les voir penser que je suis un chef d'équipe minable qui suit les directives d'un de ses subalternes. »

Il termina son monologue, laissant Harry pantois. Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel et Mrs Weasley les appela depuis la cuisine. Ron se retourna, passa devant son ami et alla rejoindre sa mère.

« Tu ne seras pas un chef d'équipe minable, l'alpagua le jeune convalescent. Tu sais parfaitement que je respecte tes choix et que si c'est toi qui donnes les ordres, je les suivrai car je te fais confiance.

— Harry, tu ne comprends vraiment pas, déplora Ron. Même si tu me suis, même si je suis le seul à donner les ordres, tout le monde va penser que l'ordre vient de toi et que je te suis, que je te laisse diriger à ma place. Et ça, je ne le veux pas ! Aussi bien pour mon image que pour la tienne !

« Les gens n'attendent que de te voir chuter, de trouver une raison pour ne plus d'idolâtrer. Tu es celui qui les a sauvés. Mais comme tout grand héro, ils attendent ta chute. Et plus tu arrives de haut, plus la chute est violente.

« Or toi, tu n'es pas arrivé de très haut, tu as commencé au sommet ! Ils n'attendent que de te voir chuter. Croire que tu diriges dans l'ombre, tel un marionnettiste, est le meilleur présent que tu puisses leur faire.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir pris dans mon équipe, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Nos images sont trop importantes au Ministère pour qu'on les salisse. »

Ron se retourna et alla vers la cuisine. Harry resta quelques instants immobile, seul dans le jardin, lorsqu'il entendit un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Hermione qui sortait au détour d'un des murs du Terrier. Son regard était triste et inquiet.

« Il faut le croire, Harry, implora-t-elle. Il n'a pas fait ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois dans son équipe. Il l'a fait parce que tu ne _peux_ pas être dans son équipe.

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir expliqué avant ? interrogea-t-il.

— Tu sais comment il est. Il préfère tout garder pour lui et lâcher tout d'un coup.

— Il est idiot.

— Non, il est ton ami », corrigea Hermione d'un ton ferme mais compatissant. « Ton meilleur ami. Et en tant que meilleur ami, il fait tout pour te protéger. Même si, pour cela, il doit faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut absolument pas. Tu sais parfaitement que s'il le pouvait, il te prendrait dans son équipe.

— Mais il le peut…

— Oui, mais toi tu ne peux pas, rétorqua la jeune femme. Il ne peut pas te le proposer parce qu'il sait que tu accepterais immédiatement. Tu as beau être Harry Potter et vivre dans le monde des sorciers depuis treize ans, ce monde te terrifie toujours et ta célébrité encore plus. Tu as besoin d'être avec Ron pour te sentir en sécurité.

— Je peux très bien refuser sa proposition Ron ! protesta Harry.

— Et tout le monde croira alors que votre amitié est rompue, termina Hermione avec patience. Que vous ne vous parlez plus. Que c'en est fini du « trio légendaire ».

— Et depuis quand toi, Ron ou moi faisons attention à ce que les gens pensent ?

— Harry, nous étions des élèves à l'époque, des enfants, fit remarquer la jeune sorcière. Maintenant nous sommes des membres importants de la Communauté, non seulement en tant qu'Aurors pour vous que comme membre du Magenmagot pour moi. Sans parler que nous avons sauvé le monde magique.

— La victoire contre Voldemort est l'œuvre de plusieurs personnes ! objecta Harry.

— Et pourtant, c'est toi qui l'as défait devant nous tous dans la Grande Salle. Nous avons reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, cette décoration signifie quelque chose pour les gens. Ce que je veux essayer de te dire, c'est que nous avons grandi depuis Poudlard, et tu dois comprendre que ton image, que _notre_ image, a pris une part importante au point d'impacter non seulement notre vie mais aussi les gens qui nous sont proches et le Ministère lui-même. Ron commence à le comprendre, d'où sa décision, il est temps que tu en fasses de même. Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait faire croire que notre amitié est rompue.

— Les gens qui nous connaissent sauront que c'est faux, assura le jeune sorcier. Et puis, ils verront vite que nous sommes toujours amis.

— Harry, la population est friande de spectacle, de scoop, de débauche. Refuser la proposition de Ron n'occultera pas le fait que vous vous montrez ensemble comme amis, assura la jeune sorcière. Le choix de Ron est purement politique : il veut, tout autant que toi, protéger le Ministère et la Grande-Bretagne.

« Tu dois comprendre que nous faisons parties de cette politique. Si tu vas mal, le Ministère va mal. Tu n'as pas lu la presse, mais lors de tes séjours à Ste Mangouste, on accusait le Ministère de jouer avec la vie de ses hommes à n'importe quel prix. On t'accusait de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, de ne pas prendre en considération l'intérêt de la Communauté.

« Si Ron te prend dans son équipe, le Ministère sera accusé de corruption. Harry, vous ne pouvez pas être dans la même équipe si vous n'avez pas le même rôle.

— Je… je comprends », convint Harry. « Mais je persiste à croire que Ron aurait pu m'en parler, on aurait pu choisir ensemble.

— Il n'a pas choisi, révéla-t-elle. Tu étais chez les Vampires lorsqu'il a été promu. Je te l'accorde, vous auriez pu en discuter après. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre comment Ron réagit devant les responsabilités. Allez, viens. L'anniversaire de Ginny va bientôt commencer. »

Il suivit Hermione jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le perron avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle parla dans un murmure.

« Ne dis pas à Ron que je vous ai écoutés, ni que nous avons parlé.

— Il est ton mari, Hermione. Il a le droit de savoir.

— Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas ça, confia la jeune Juge-mage. Sinon, il va encore croire que j'interviens dans ses affaires et qu'il est incapable d'agir tout seul. Or, c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu ne dois pas être dans son équipe : lui prouver qu'il peut parfaitement agir seul.

— Mais Hermione…

— Je sais que tu l'en crois capable. Mais lui, ne le sais pas encore. »

Sur ce, elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans la maison. Harry la suivit, comprenant pourquoi son amie lui avait parlé et pourquoi elle voulait que la discussion reste cachée. Le bruit des conversations se fit plus insistant lorsqu'une question vint à son esprit.

« Hermione ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'intrigua-t-elle.

— Tu connais le Sanguini Cordis ? interrogea-t-il.

— Oui, bien sûr. C'est une Relique de l'Ancien Temps, perdue depuis longtemps. On dit qu'elle confèrerait de grands pouvoirs. Pourquoi ?

— Pour rien », répondit Harry, affichant un sourire innocent.

Il passa devant son amie qui le regardait avec suspicion. Il traversa la cuisine, prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à accueillir les premiers invités.


	22. Chapter 22 L'importance de la famille

Chapitre 22 L'importance de la famille

Les premiers arrivés furent Bill et Fleur. Bill avait toujours un catogan et une dent de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille. Son visage, cependant, voyait déjà apparaître plusieurs rides, malgré son jeune âge, à cause de son travail à Gringotts où les Gobelins étaient devenus encore plus paranoïaques depuis la chute de Jedusor. Il avait également dû commencer à porter des lunettes de repos, son épouse l'ayant vu une fois rentrer avec les yeux injectés de sang à force de lire des parchemins parfois vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Fleur, de son côté, n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre : elle était toujours aussi belle et resplendissante, si ce n'était que sa ligne n'était plus parfaite, au grand dam de Ron. Cependant, comme le lui avaient fait remarquer Harry et George, c'était une conséquence logique à trois accouchements en presque autant d'années. Si les tirs avaient été rapprochés – et aucun de nouveau n'était pour le moment au programme – Harry avait du mal à comprendre leur coordination.

En effet, pour une raison qui défiait son entendement, Victoire, Louis et Dominique étaient tous les trois nés le jour d'anniversaires importants pour Harry. Victoire était née le jour même de la fin de la guerre, d'où son nom, même si elle n'avait pas été la seule dans ce cas. Depuis plusieurs années, on observait en effet un pic des naissances lors de cette période de l'année.

Puis était venu Louis, vingt ans jour pour jour après la mort des parents de Harry et dix ans après celui où Ron et lui avaient terrassé un troll des montagnes adulte – George avait d'ailleurs proposé le prénom Trolley en cet hommage. Le plus surprenant constituait en la naissance de Dominique, qui était née le jour même de la Seconde Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Était-ce un signe du destin ?

« Comprends-le », l'avait taquiné Ron avec un immense sourire, « il doit s'ennuyer ce pauvre Destin. Plus d'Élu à martyriser pendant l'enfance. Faut bien qu'il vienne prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Hermione, bien entendu, n'avait pas accueilli cette plaisanterie avec joie, mais elle avait eu le mérite d'empêcher Harry de se tourmenter toutes les nuits.

Le jeune sorcier salua la famille avec chaleur et notamment ses petits neveux et nièces. Il voyait assez régulièrement Victoire, qui venait souvent chez lui quand Teddy s'y trouvait. En revanche, il profitait peu de Louis, qui arrivait désormais à marcher sur ses deux jambes sans l'aide de ses parents, et de Dominique, qui dormait déjà dans les bras de sa mère. Le jeune garçon lui fit un gros bisou bien baveux avant de courir rejoindre sa sœur aînée et Teddy. Harry, accompagné de Ron, aida Mrs Weasley à installer la table dans le jardin.

À peine avaient-ils eu le temps de la poser délicatement, qu'ils entendirent un grand chambardement dans le salon, annonçant l'arrivée de George et Angelina. Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir deux traînées brunes sortir tout droit de la cuisine pour rejoindre Teddy. Le couple apparut quelques instants plus tard, le mari traînant un peu en arrière.

Ron se dirigea tout de suite vers son frère pour lui donner une accolade. Ce dernier la lui rendit, mais lorsqu'il vint saluer Harry, celui-ci décela l'habituelle trace de manque au fond du regard de son beau-frère. Angelina, qui avait récupéré ses enfants, les embrassa chaleureusement.

Fred et Roxanne étaient aussi bruns que leur père était roux et avaient le même regard pétillant de malice. Ils étaient encore très jeunes – ils avaient respectivement trois et deux ans –, mais déjà leur mère présageait qu'ils auraient le même comportement que leur père pour ce qui était de faire des bêtises. D'après Bill, la première grosse bêtise de Fred et George – qui consistait à avoir remplacé l'eau du réservoir par du vinaigre – datait de leur quatrième anniversaire. L'arrivée de Ginny les ayant bien aidés pour détourner l'attention de leur mère.

Les deux enfants repartirent jouer lorsque Charlie surgit à son tour. Il affichait une nouvelle blessure au niveau de la joue, qui décrocha une légère grimace à Angelina.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Ça m'apprendra à ne pas regarder où je mets ma tête.

— Comment ça ? » plaisanta George, soudain très railleur. « Tu t'es enfin jeté dans la gueule du dragon. Mais c'est un évènement… Non, c'est une révolution ! On doit instaurer une fête nationale ! Maman !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai juste plongé au milieu de Snargalouf pour échapper aux flammes d'un Norvégien passablement susceptible, expliqua-t-il.

— Ah, au fait, intervint Harry. Comment va Norberta ?

— Ça peut aller, confia l'éleveur de dragons. On a cru qu'elle avait attrapé une maladie durant l'hiver, avant qu'on ne réalise qu'elle était en réalité tombée enceinte. Son dresseur, Mortimer Fitzgerald, a eu un drôle de choc en découvrant la ponte. »

Harry se demanda si Hagrid avait été mis au courant. Il eut un flash dans lequel il revit Norberta éclore sur la table de la cabane du garde-chasse, sous le regard ému de ce dernier. Au départ, le jeune garçon avait pris cela pour une passion quelque peu excentrique, mais lorsqu'il avait vu les regards successifs de Fleur, Angelina et Audrey à la naissance de leur enfants respectifs, le jeune homme avait rapidement compris de quoi il en retournait : la venue au monde d'un bébé était toujours un heureux évènement et il se permit un sourire au souvenir de la petite Norberta, manquant de carboniser la barbe de Hagrid. Et il avait d'autant plus hâte de découvrir le sien.

Le jeune Auror retourna dans la cuisine chercher les couverts. Il ne manquait qu'un enfant Weasley, toujours le même.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Percy s'était réconcilié avec sa famille, même si les conversations étaient toujours un peu tendues. La mort de Fred avait sans doute été un facteur déterminant dans le rapprochement, mais le passé était encore bien présent. De plus, Harry soupçonnait son beau-frère d'avoir honte. Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son avis à Hermione – il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet avec Ginny ou Ron –, celle-ci était plutôt encline à penser qu'il se sentait responsable de la mort de Fred.

Peu après la défaite de Voldemort, Percy était venu lui présenter ses excuses dans un long plaidoyer. Harry l'avait interrompu au bout d'une minute en tendant simplement la main. L'ancien assistant du Ministre avait paru déstabilisé quelques instants, avant de prendre la main et de la serrer, un sourire coupable sur le visage. Ce même sourire qu'il arborait presque à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Plus tard, Harry apprit que même s'il était resté au sein du Ministère pendant l'année des Ténèbres, Percy avait essayé de sauver les Nés-Moldus en « égarant » des convocations ou en « paraphant » certaines décisions. Il avait formé une équipe de l'ombre qui avait accès directement aux dossiers et avait ainsi pu sauver de nombreux sorciers. Parfois, quand cela était possible, il pouvait également « découvrir » une branche sorcière dans un arbre généalogique. Son réseau, comme il l'appelait, avait été constitué de cinq personnes. Il avait volontairement limité le nombre de place pour éviter que leurs actions ne s'ébruitent et qu'ils ne se trahissent. Il avait été récompensé de l'Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe et Kingsley lui avait offert le poste de Directeur du Département des Transports Magiques.

Ce fut parmi les membres de son « réseau » que Percy découvrit Audrey Longbard, sage-femme à Ste Mangouste. Sa position donnait accès aux extraits de naissance et, par conséquent, à la généalogie des sorciers. Alors que le jeune homme était venu retrouver sa famille à Poudlard, sentant que sa place y était, sa petite-amie avait rejoint le Ministère durant l'assaut de celui-ci, pensant l'y trouver. Il s'en était suivi quelques heures, après la victoire de Harry, durant lesquelles Audrey avait été en proie à une panique inquiétante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût autorisée à se rendre à Poudlard. Elle avait été d'un grand secours auprès de Percy.

« Percy est occupé ? s'inquiéta Ron.

— Il m'a assuré qu'il serait là avec Audrey et leur fille, révéla Mrs Weasley.

— Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Ginny.

— Comme d'habitude. »

Percy avait appelé sa fille Molly, pour montrer à sa mère sa bonne volonté et rayer ce qu'il s'était passé durant le retour de Voldemort. L'intéressée avait été touchée plus que nécessaire. Mais très vite, ses sentiments avaient dépassé le cadre de l'amour maternel qu'elle portait en chaque membre de sa famille.

En effet, peu après son premier anniversaire, on découvrit chez Molly des symptômes d'origines inconnues : elle semblait vieillir plus vite que la normale. Audrey avait fait de nombreuses recherches, mais rien à Ste Mangouste ne semblait expliquer le phénomène. Et aucun des médicomages, même parmi les plus anciens, ne sut lui donner d'explication convenable. Le couple avait essayé de garder secret ce problème aux yeux de la famille, pour ne pas inquiéter la grand-mère. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait tenu absolument à organiser au Terrier le second anniversaire et le secret fut éventé.

Mrs Weasley en avait été effondrée. Elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre de longues semaines, se nourrissant exclusivement de ce que lui apportait son mari. Harry, quant à lui, n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu : sa petite taille, la tête sans cheveux, le visage minuscule et les veines saillantes au niveau du crâne. Pourtant, Molly ne semblait nullement affectée par ces symptômes et riait autant que ses cousins. Pour eux, leur cousine était « tombée dans une marmite remplie de potion de ratatinement lorsqu'elle était petite. ». Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Hermione était intervenue.

L'état de sa nièce la préoccupait énormément car il n'y avait aucune trace d'une telle maladie nulle part dans les archives magiques. Or, elle était persuadée d'en avoir _déjà_ entendu parler. Ce fut au retour d'une visite chez ses parents que la réponse devint claire pour tout le monde.

Molly était en réalité atteinte de la Progéria, une maladie génétique – la jeune Née-Moldus dut expliquer cette notion à toute la famille Weasley – extrêmement rare. Elle causait un vieillissement prématuré chez les enfants Moldus. Audrey leur confirma alors qu'il n'y avait aucune maladie de ce genre chez les sorciers, alors qu'il semblait en exister un certain nombre chez les Moldus. Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste se renseignèrent d'avantage sur le sujet et Molly fut emmené dans un hôpital Moldu où l'on confirma le diagnostic.

Depuis, Percy et Audrey avaient réussi à garder Molly chez eux, mais celle-ci devait se rendre régulièrement à l'hôpital pour que l'on surveille l'avancement de la maladie. Il n'existait aucun traitement et les Moldus commençaient à peine à comprendre son mécanisme. Les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste suivaient de très près les recherches de leurs homologues. Leur idée était de coupler la magie au savoir Moldu pour trouver un traitement. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie d'après Audrey, mais pour le moment, Molly devait se « contenter » d'être un peu plus chouchoutée que ses cousins et cousines.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tous se précipitèrent dans le salon pour accueillir la petite famille. Mrs Weasley se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son fils qui lui rendit son étreinte. Audrey se tenait en retrait, portant Molly dans ses bras. La grand-mère s'approcha d'elle, lui fit la bise avant de prendre sa petite fille et de disparaître de leur champ de vision aussi rapidement qu'un fantôme. Audrey eut un sourire forcé et Harry devina que la maladie de leur fille devait peser lourd sur eux.

« Mais qui vois-je ? » s'étonna une voix derrière eux. « Mais ne serait-ce pas le plus grand abruti que la Terre n'ait jamais porté ?

— Bonjour à toi aussi, George, salua Percy avec un nouveau sourire coupable.

— Stop, stop, stop ! Tu gâches tout là Perce ! réprimanda George. Ca fait des _semaines _que je prépare ça et toi, tu fous tout par terre. On le refait. »

Le Weasley farceur sortit du salon, tandis que tous tentaient plus ou moins de dissimuler leurs rires devant la mine défaite de Percy. George réapparut quelques instants plus tard, déguisé cette fois-ci en clown.

« Eh bonjour tout le monde ! C'est Georgi le Clown ! Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Quelqu'un veut-il venir s'amuser avec moi ? Un volontaire ? Vous, là, le monsieur au dernier rang ! Venez donc. »

George attrapa son frère aîné et l'amena à côté de lui. Puis il lui attrapa la main, qu'il secoua vigoureusement.

« Bonjour Monsieur-Le-Pas-Percé ! Comment allez-vous ?

— Je vais bien, George, assura timidement Percy.

— Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ?

— Je vais très bien, George, réitéra Percy d'une voix plus ferme.

— Je n'entends rien ! Vous entendez quelque chose les enfants ?

— Non, Monsieur le Clown ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix surexcitées.

Harry réalisa alors que les enfants les avaient rejoints et riaient aux éclats devant les pitreries de leur oncle.

« Parlez plus fort, Monsieur-Le-Pincé !

— Je vais parfaitement bien, Môssieur-Le-Galapiat ! » cria presque Percy.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, excepté George, trop surpris d'avoir été pris de court, et Percy, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire en se joignant aux autres. Mrs Weasley choisit ce moment précis pour annoncer que le déjeuner était servi. Tous regagnèrent le jardin et s'installèrent.

Les enfants décidèrent de leur propre initiative de s'accaparer un bout de table, assurant qu'ils devaient parler de « choses de grands ». On les laissa faire, mais Angelina et Charlie furent désignés pour les encadrer. Ce dernier rencontra un vif succès, chacun des enfants voulant l'entendre raconter une aventure où il « combattait » les dragons. Harry se plaça entre Ginny et Ron, tandis que Mr Weasley entreprenait de servir une salade de tomates.

« Il faudrait que les enfants viennent me voir à la réserve un de ces jours, déclara Charlie.

— Il en est hors de question, tranchèrent Fleur et Mrs Weasley d'une même voix.

— C'est trop dangereux, renchérit Angelina alors qu'elle tentait de faire manger une tomate à Roxanne qui avait décidé que ce n'était pas à son goût.

— Je suis certain que Hagrid saura pallier à ce manque cruel de leur éducation, assura Ron. Il est le seul professeur à présenter Scroutts à Pétard, Hippogriffes, Dragons, Acromentules et autres géants à ses élèves.

— Oui, il ne nous manquait que les Manticores et les Chimères, concéda Ginny.

— C'est au programme des septième année d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit », lui affirma George.

Une nouvelle fois, tous éclatèrent de rire, mais Harry crut discerner encore ce sourire triste sur le visage de George et il était persuadé qu'Angelina l'avait également vu. La salade fut rapidement engloutie et laissa place à un délicieux gigot d'agneau à la menthe, accompagné de choux romanesques.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les enfants refusèrent catégoriquement de ne goûter ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de cette « étrange mixture au goût encore plus nauséabond que les chaussettes sales d'un troll », selon Teddy. Andromeda essaya de l'y forcer, menaçant de le priver de dessert, mais rien n'y fit. Et, bien évidemment, la fratrie Weasley le suivit avec joie, au grand dam des mères.

« Mange au moins une bouchée, juste pour goûter ! insista Fleur à l'adresse de Victoire.

— Veux pas ! Teddy dit que c'est pas bon !

— Ce qui n'est pas bon pour Teddy ne l'est pas forcément pour toi, essaya de raisonner Bill. Chacun a des goûts différents. Prends ton oncle Ron. Il est le seul à cette tablée à avoir l'audace de supporter les Canons de Chudley alors que tout le monde sait que rien ne vaut les Frelons de Wimbourne.

— Eh ! intervint Ron. On gagnera le championnat cette année ! Nous avons la…

— Oui, si on peut parler ça d'une équipe, rétorqua Angelina. Des joueurs achetés à droite à gauche sans jamais avoir joué ensemble.

— Et ton oncle _devrait_ savoir », enchaîna Ginny à l'adresse de Victoire, « que _sa_ sœur joue dans le meilleur club du pays, les Harpies de Holyhead.

— Ah non ! Rien ne vaut le Club des Flaquemare, trancha George. _Wood rules_ !

— Pas d'accord. La meilleure équipe est celle des Vautours de Vratsa ! certifia Charlie, catégorique. Vous auriez dû voir comment ils ont survolé leur championnat cette année, comme aucune autre équipe. S'ils perdent la Coupe d'Europe, c'est uniquement parce que les Tapesouafles de Quiberon sont de lamentables tricheurs ! »

Sur quoi Fleur se sentit vexée et partit dans un long monologue sur la fierté française. Harry ne savait pas si c'était la colère ou si elle le faisait exprès, mais son accent français ressortit de plus belle. Les enfants suivirent le débat acharné entre les adultes tandis que les mères, Andromeda et Mrs Weasley en tête, faisaient passer les plats.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Teddy et les autres mâchouillaient tranquillement leurs parts en écoutant Ron expliquer comment le championnat ne pouvait échapper aux Canons de Chudley et Ginny lui répliquer qu'il faudrait avant tout qu'ils avalent tout un chaudron de Felix Felicis. Hermione, talonnée par Percy, s'empressa de préciser qu'une telle pratique était interdite et pouvait s'avérer toxique.

Harry, quant à lui, se plaça du côté de son épouse – il voulait surtout ne pas la froisser –, mais il soutint que les Canons avaient mis les moyens pour parvenir à remporter ce trophée qui leur échappait depuis 1892. Mr et Mrs Weasley restèrent en dehors du débat, se contentant d'observer leur famille réunie parler avec tant de joie.

Arriva finalement le dessert. Mrs Weasley avait préparé un immense gâteau au chocolat. Les enfants, comme il fallait s'y attendre, se jetèrent dessus. Cependant, c'était sans compter l'appétit vorace de leur oncle Ron qui ne se priva pas de s'empiffrer, sous le regard mi amusé mi offusqué d'Hermione. Ginny put souffler ses bougies suffisamment rapidement pour que la symbolique reste entière. Harry l'embrassa langoureusement – les enfants ne pensèrent pas à détourner le regard, trop occupés à dévorer leurs parts – avant qu'elle n'ouvre ses cadeaux.

La plupart étaient des cadeaux pour le bébé, mais Ginny éclata de rire en voyant l'exemplaire de la « catapulte pour bébé » que George et Angelina lui avaient offert – « un maximum de tranquillité pour un minimum d'effort ». La suite de la journée se passa aussi paisiblement que le reste. Les enfants jouèrent dans le jardin, essayant d'échapper aux adultes qui voulaient les manger. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, tous les soucis de Harry sortirent de sa tête et il put pleinement profiter de sa famille. Même s'il dut, au bout d'un moment, abandonner « la chasse aux enfants », ses blessures le faisant encore souffrir avec l'effort.

La nuit venue, dans la chambre de Ginny – Mrs Weasley avait fait une scène pour qu'ils restent ici –, il s'allongea sur le lit à côté d'elle et caressa le ventre arrondi.

« Tu es content ? s'enquit-elle.

— D'avoir un enfant ? Bien sûr ! garantit Harry. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies jamais fait. Je te promets d'être là pour voir sa petite frimousse sortir.

— Tu… tu es sûr ?

— Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que… toi et les promesses… vous n'êtes pas vraiment faits pour vous entendre, fit-elle remarquer. Alors… je préférerais que tu ne promettes pas pour ne pas me décevoir.

— Que veux-tu dire Ginny ? s'intrigua Harry, dont la voix prit un ton de reproche.

— Tu es Auror… Et nous sommes dans une époque… turbulente.

— Je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'empêcher de venir voir la naissance de mon premier enfant, insista-t-il.

— Harry. Je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis, confia Ginny. Mais je ne veux pas être déçue. Et nous ne… Je veux dire, nous avons déjà eu…

— Écoute-moi bien, Ginny », déclara Harry en regardant sa femme droit dans les yeux. « Mon passé est derrière moi. J'ai tiré un trait dessus. J'ai décidé de vivre ma vie.

« Tu sais très bien que si j'ai choisi de devenir Auror, c'est parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Mais sache que les Mages Noirs ne sont plus ma priorité. Ma priorité, c'est toi, c'est ma famille. Je sais que ça ne sera pas toujours facile. Mais je ne raterai cet évènement pour rien au monde. Je peux arriver en retard un soir pour dîner. Mais je ne peux pas être absent le jour où mon enfant naîtra.

— Harry…

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être père, ni d'avoir une famille, avoua-t-il. Mais grâce à toi, grâce à Teddy, grâce à tes frères, je commence à savoir à quoi ça ressemble. Je te mentirais en disant que je serai le père ou le mari parfait, mais je te promets d'être le meilleur père et mari possible. Le temps où je courais après mon destin, après Voldemort, est fini. Maintenant, je sais où est l'important, assura le futur père. Et l'important se situe dans ma famille, car vous êtes mon bien le plus précieux. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais grâce à vous tous, c'est tout comme. »

Harry resta un long moment à fixer Ginny du regard. Ses yeux marrons brillaient comme jamais à la lueur de la Lune. Il y lut à la fois de la reconnaissance, de la joie, de l'appréhension et de l'amour. Elle ne pleurait pas – elle savait déjà tout ça –, mais elle était fière de son mari. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Elle était partie à partir de rien.

Il n'avait connu les liens familiaux que sous forme de haine et d'indifférence. Il avait fallu lui apprendre ce qu'était une famille aimante, chaleureuse, conviviale. Il avait, non pas fallu gagner sa confiance – celle-ci avait été directement acquise de par son amitié avec Ron –, mais gagner son cœur.

Ginny savait que Harry avait peur. Il allait lui-même être confronté à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais tout comme il l'avait abandonnée pour vaincre Voldemort, elle savait qu'il resterait auprès d'elle pour essayer d'être le modèle qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour ses enfants.

Et c'était là le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il puisse lui faire.


	23. Chapter 23 À la tombée de la nuit

Chapitre 23 A la tombée de la nuit

Rénatus ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Depuis l'offensive des Aurors à Chicago et la récupération du sceptre, Bletchley avait établi une règle simple : nul ne sortait de leur quartier général. Les Mangemorts s'étaient rabattus sur des catacombes dont l'entrée était perchée sur une falaise. Pour les trouver, il fallait, soit déjà connaître l'endroit, soit être assez fou pour traverser la forêt emplie de créatures dangereuses qui entourait le site.

Le leader des Mages Noirs avait raconté à Rénatus qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien lieu de pratique de rituels occultes et de sacrifices, utilisé à la fois par les sorciers – pour la protection qu'il offrait – et par les Moldus – pour la mysticité que dégageait l'endroit. Le jeune sorcier devait bien avouer que tout cela lui semblait fort obscur, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage. Il avait besoin de bouger, de se sentir mobile. Rester statique signifiait représenter une cible facile et il ne voulait pas être une cible.

Il tournait en rond dans sa « chambre », essayant de trouver un moyen de s'occuper. Mais il n'en avait aucun. Son seul but était de tuer Harry Potter, et rester au fond de catacombes ne facilitait en rien une tâche déjà bien ardue. Il avait essayé de se distraire, mais aucun des Mangemorts présents ne semblait en avoir le cœur.

Soit ils jugeaient qu'ils avaient d'autres soucis à régler et qu'il devrait les y aider – sur quoi Rénatus leur reprécisait qu'il n'était là que dans le but qu'ils lui apportent leur aide –, soit ils ne trouvaient pas ses occupations intéressantes – sur quoi il rétorquait que les échecs étaient passionnants. La seule possibilité de distraction qu'il avait eue fut lorsque la jeune Parkinson avait frappé à sa porte vers deux heures du matin dans une tenue aguicheuse et qu'il lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Depuis, personne ne l'avait vu sortir de sa chambre.

Alors qu'il devait avoir parcouru près de dix kilomètres en rond, on frappa à sa porte.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il.

— Bletchley veut tenir une réunion, informa la voix d'Augustus Rookwood. Et même si _tu_ ne fais pas vraiment partie de notre cercle, tu y es convié avec la plus vive intention. »

Rénatus maugréa une réponse, attrapa sa baguette et sortit. Les couloirs, éclairés seulement par des chandelles éparses, donnaient un faux sentiment de sécurité. Ils étaient épais et lourd et semblaient pouvoir résister à un siège. Le jeune sorcier savait que si un combat s'y déclarait, il n'y aurait ni gagnant, ni perdant. Juste un carnage.

Une luminosité si diffuse rendait toute reconnaissance impossible, impliquant immanquablement des sortilèges perdus. Des couloirs si étroits ne permettaient pas de déplacements rapides, sans parler qu'on ne pouvait presque pas se croiser. Un plafond si bas nécessitait une attention particulière pour ne pas se prendre un pic qui dépassait. Les innombrables cachettes dans les murs assuraient une perte de temps considérable pour s'assurer de ne pas être surpris. Et enfin, même si les murs faisaient plus de trois mètres et qu'ils étaient quinze mètres sous terre, un sortilège d'explosion bien placé était suffisant pour faire s'effondrer toute la galerie et ensevelir ses occupants.

Rénatus avait déjà tout rapporté à Bletchley, mais celui-ci s'était contenté de répondre que l'entrée seule suffirait à ralentir leurs ennemis pour leur laisser le temps de transplaner, à moins d'étendre le sortilège d'antitransplanage sur un rayon de trois kilomètres.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut considérable, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense cavité, comme si le tunnel s'élargissait. En fait, il s'agissait bien d'une « pièce », mais comme le reste des catacombes, elle avait été taillée à même la roche et n'avait donc pas de murs ni de porte. Une longue table en pierre, entourée de blocs faits du même matériau, trônait en son centre. Le seul objet qui n'était pas présent à l'origine était l'immense fauteuil en bois sur lequel était assis Bletchley, y siégeant comme si c'était un trône. Rénatus se retint de lui faire une remarque – son « partenaire » n'avait-il pas dit lui-même que le seul Maître était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mort ou vivant ? – et se contenta de s'asseoir. Les chandelles étaient la seule source de lumière, projetant des ombres étranges sur les murs.

Habituellement surexcités, Rénatus fut surpris de voir que, cette fois-ci, les Mangemorts étaient tous calmes… ou honteux.

« Maintenant que notre cher Rénatus est venu se joindre à notre réunion, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas partie des Mangemorts ! protesta le jeune sorcier. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vos petites réunions ! Je me sers de votre organisation pour atteindre mon but en échange de mes services quand cela peut vous être utile.

— Eh bien justement, Rénatus, nous allons avoir besoin de tes services. Et ce pour les prochaines décennies…, révéla le leadeur de l'organisation.

— Vous me sous-estimez si vous pensez qu'il me faudra autant de temps pour tuer Harry Potter. Il sera mort bien avant et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi, assura Rénatus.

— Mais au contraire, Rénatus, au contraire. Tu _vas_ rester avec nous pendant encore longtemps, afin de nous aider dans notre grand projet qui, s'il réussit, te permettra de tuer sans aucun effort le Survivant.

— Il n'est pas question que…

— Tu _vas_ attendre, insista Bletchley, et cela pour une raison très simple : la patience est une vertu qui te sera nécessaire pour atteindre ton but. En échange de tes services pour les trente prochaines années, je te garantis ton Némésis sur un plateau d'argent.

— Vous pensez sincèrement que vous allez pouvoir rester cachés aussi longtemps ? railla le jeune sorcier. Potter vous aura retrouvés et capturés bien avant.

— Détrompe-toi. Mon projet est sans faille, à condition que _tout le monde_ », ajouta-t-il en faisant un tour de table du regard, « s'y plie sans la moindre discussion et ne commette la moindre erreur.

— Et quel est ton plan si magistral ? s'enquit Rénatus, se retenant difficilement de rire.

— Il est très simple : le Retour des Ténèbres. »

Harry avait pu retourner au Bureau des Aurors, mais après avoir assuré à Kingsley et à Ginny qu'il ne repartirait pas sur le terrain. Moore avait promis de le surveiller, même si Dean et Goodlight n'étaient pas vraiment enthousiastes de rester enfermés sous terre alors que le mois d'Août était particulièrement chaud. De plus, le départ de Ron n'avait pas été remplacé.

Celui-ci avait pu reprendre du service après avoir été récompensé publiquement par Kingsley et, lorsque Stimpson était ressortie enfin de Ste Mangouste, il avait pu retourner sur le terrain. Kontschak avait annoncé la trêve de la guerre, suite au retour du sceptre de Mulcahy, avait remercié les Aurors d'avoir agi aussi rapidement et demandé ses excuses pour le mal causé. Il avait passé un accord avec le Ministre garantissant que les Vampires aideraient à la réparation des dégâts et accepteraient d'être jugés par le Magenmagot au complet.

Hermione en était tout excitée, car cela constituerait son véritable baptême du feu et déterminerait l'avenir de son poste. D'après Ginny, elle ne sortait plus beaucoup de son bureau et rentrait tard chez elle, tout comme Ron.

La crise avec les Vampires terminée, les Aurors avaient repris leur train-train habituel, s'occupant des actes de Magie Noire dans le pays, quand les Briscards étaient retournés s'occuper de créatures magiques moins belliqueuses, bien que tout aussi dangereuses.

Les Mangemorts – principaux responsables de tout ce carnage – étaient recherchés dans tous les pays, mais visiblement, ils se faisaient discrets. Aucun d'eux n'avait été vu depuis Chicago et ceux capturés se muraient dans leur silence. Certains se révélèrent même être de simples partisans et non des membres actifs.

Bref, aucun indice sur leur cachette, même si Harry était intimement persuadé qu'ils étaient de retour au pays.

« C'est fort probable », avait admis Moore lorsqu'il lui avait fait part de son idée. « C'est même logique. Nous les avons déroutés, nous avons récupéré le sceptre, ils se retrouvent au point de départ. Sans oublier que nous les pourchassons à présent, ainsi que les Vampires. Et lorsque l'on est recherché, c'est toujours plus simple de rester en pays connu. »

Le jeune Auror épluchait les interrogatoires des Mangemorts capturés – pour d'évidentes raisons, il n'y avait pas participé –, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait les avoir trahis. Un nom de lieu qui revient, une personne, un nom de code… Une personne.

Harry se redressa subitement sur sa chaise. Il venait de lire l'interrogatoire d'un certain Bernard Cadwallader. Un ancien élève de Poufsouffle – comme quoi, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas tous des Serpentard – dont le dossier à l'entrée de l'Académie d'Apprentissage des Aurors avait été refusé pour cause d'ASPIC non-validées en Botanique et Métamorphose. Il était, depuis, devenu imprimeur pour divers journaux. Un élève visant l'élite et qui avait vu ses rêves brisés par lui-même. Il devait nourrir de la rancœur. La recrue parfaite.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la présence de l'ancien Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle qui avait arrêté Harry. L'interrogatoire du jeune garçon faisait mention d'un nom familier, un nom que non seulement Harry connaissait bien, mais qu'il avait déjà _lu_ dans un précédent interrogatoire. Il fouilla dans la pile de parchemins et retrouva ce qu'il cherchait : deux autres Mangemorts avaient cité le même nom.

Drago Malefoy.

« Moore ! appela-t-il.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Je viens de tomber sur quelque chose. Regardez.

— En effet », opina son chef d'équipe après avoir vu les trois interrogatoires. « C'est une sacré coïncidence.

— Que fait-on ? On demande à la Brigade de…

— Non, prenez votre cape, nous allons l'interroger.

— Mais…

— Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous, Celui-Qui-Dompte-Les-Dragons, allez respecter les consignes du Ministre de la Magie qui s'attend, de toute évidence, à que vous ne les respectiez pas ? ironisa Moore.

— Ce n'est pas ça…, mais ma femme est encore plus terrible qu'un dragon et…

— Elle n'aura pas besoin de le savoir. Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour ne rien dire, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Allez venez !

— Mais si Malefoy résiste et nous attaque et que je finis à Ste Mangouste.

— Malefoy ne nous attaquera pas, il n'a aucune raison de le faire, assura le chef d'équipe. Il sait très bien que sa famille est en disgrâce et provoquer des Aurors n'arrangera rien. Et puis, s'il riposte vraiment et que vous finissez _encore_ à Ste Mangouste, je vous conseillerais de vous y engager directement. Ça économisera pas mal de temps. »

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire avant de se lever et de prendre sa cape. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'Atrium et transplanèrent directement devant le portail du manoir. Dean et Goodlight n'étaient pas présents et visiblement, Moore ne voulait pas les attendre. Le jeune Auror se sentit comprimé plus que d'habitude et lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds, il ne put empêcher un haut-le-corps et déversa le contenu de son déjeuner. Apparemment, Volenlaire ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il lui avait déconseillé de transplaner pendant encore deux semaines.

Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et fit disparaître la marre nauséabonde d'un coup de baguette magique. Son chef d'équipe, après s'être assuré que son partenaire allait bien, avait annoncé sa venue via le portail. Malefoy arriva d'un pas traînant quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne leur ouvrit pas, se contentant de les fixer d'un regard dédaigneux et irrité.

« Que me vaut ce doux déplaisir, Potter ? grommela-t-il. Je vois que tu es venu sans ton rouquin… Ce n'est pas lui qui te commande ? Dommage, ça lui aurait changé…

— La ferme, Malefoy !

— Et irrespectueux en plus. Vous m'en êtes témoins Mr…

— Moore, termina celui-ci. Nous sommes du Bureau des Aurors et voudrions vous poser des questions. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

— Non.

— Veuillez m'excusez ?

— Vous n'entrerez pas ici, refusa catégoriquement Malefoy. Pas sans un décret du Magenmagot. Ma famille a assez souffert comme ça, inutile que le Ministère vienne encore fouiner dans nos affaires. En revanche, je veux bien accepter de répondre à vos questions. »

Harry se retint de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, voire même une menace. Mais Moore sembla plus enclin au pacifisme et se contenta d'accepter d'un signe de tête.

« Bien. Comme vous le savez, le Bureau des Aurors a réalisé une opération de grande envergure il y a plusieurs jours à Chicago, au cours de laquelle plusieurs Mangemorts et partisans de ceux-ci ont été capturés. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

— Si on veut, confirma le jeune homme, c'est ce qui a valu à ce bon vieux roi Wistilly de passer devant Potter, pour la _deuxième_ fois.

— Malefoy, encore un mot sur Ron et je te fais arrêter pour injure ! menaça Harry.

— Suis-je bête ! s'exclama Malefoy. C'est vrai que, maintenant, c'est toi _l'autorité_ et non moi. J'ai lu cette opération dans _La Gazette_, reprit-il avec sérieux. J'ai reconnu certains des noms, mais je répète que je n'ai rien à voir avec eux. Pas plus que la dernière fois.

— En revanche, certains d'entre eux vous connaissent, Mr Malefoy, précisa Moore.

— Ah bon ? Ça ne m'étonne pas après tout. Ma famille est aussi connue que celle des Potter.

— Pour d'autres raisons ! trancha Harry.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire, convint Malefoy. Que voulez-vous ? Ils me connaissent, je ne les connais pas. Être célèbre n'est pas un crime que je sache sinon, votre principal criminel est à votre droite, Mr Moore.

— Lors de leurs interrogatoires », intervint celui-ci en faisant signe à Harry de rester calme « ces Mangemorts ont affirmé que Bletchley, leur chef, était venu vous voir à plusieurs reprises…

— Pour essayer de m'engager, reconnut Malefoy. J'ai déjà répondu à ces questions au binoclard à côté de vous. S'il perd en plus la mémoire, je n'y peux rien.

— Je sais, Mr Malefoy », opina Moore avant que Harry n'ait pu une nouvelle fois rétorquer. « Cependant, d'après ces mêmes Mangemorts, Bletchley est venu vous voir plusieurs fois _après_ votre interrogatoire et notamment peu _avant_ l'opération de Chicago. Selon eux, il vous aurait demandé si vous pouviez l'héberger.

— Héberger ce type qui se berce d'illusions ? s'interloqua Malefoy. Plutôt aller dans un nid de dragons !

— Vous niez donc sa venue et sa demande ? interrogea le chef d'équipe avec insistance.

— Je ne vais pas vous mentir, avoua leur suspect. Si Bletchley enrôle des types incapables de garder leur langue, ça le regarde lui, pas moi. Il est en effet venu me voir. Mais jamais il n'a voulu que je l'héberge – l'occasion de le tuer serait trop belle.

« Non, il voulait savoir si je connaissais les anciennes cachettes du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la Première Guerre. Mon père m'avait parlé une fois d'une sorte de galerie sous-terraine au bord d'une falaise, à proximité de Despair Bay…

— Le village Moldu face à Azkaban ? s'étonna Moore.

— Celui-là même. Un ancien lieu de Magie Noire lié aux Détraqueurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Bletchley n'a rien demandé de plus et est reparti en transplanant. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. Maintenant, laissez-nous tranquille. Astoria croit que vous êtes des précepteurs. »

Sans un mot, Malefoy se retourna. Au loin, sous le porche du manoir, se tenait une silhouette à la longue chevelure blonde. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais de toute évidence, Astoria Malefoy semblait inquiète de voir deux hommes en cape échanger une vive discussion avec son mari.

Les deux Aurors restèrent quelques instants immobiles et silencieux avant de se retourner à leur tour. Moore ne transplana pas immédiatement, mais préféra marcher un peu. Harry voyait son regard partir loin, sans doute perdu dans ses propres réflexions. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'orée d'une forêt et Moore s'arrêta.

« Nous avons eu raison de venir, se réjouit-il finalement. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette galerie sous-terraine : il semblerait que ce soit là que Tu-Sais-Qui aurait séjourné peu de temps avant sa chute. Dumbledore avait toujours dit qu'Azkaban l'attirait et des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il vivait sous terre.

— Il ne reste plus qu'à la trouver.

— Plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Ce que Malefoy ne nous a pas dit – consciemment ou non –, c'est que cette galerie doit être protégée par d'innombrables sortilèges. Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée il y a vingt-trois ans, on ne la retrouvera sans doute pas plus aujourd'hui.

« Il va nous falloir fouiller toute la zone, ce qui risque d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts. Et s'ils nous repèrent avant que nous le fassions, ils changeront de place. Nous devons agir vite et bien : on n'aura droit qu'à un seul essai. Et pour cela, nous devrons demander l'aide des Vampires. »

Le calme régnait dans la sombre pièce des catacombes. Cela dénotait fortement avec l'ambiance animée du début de la réunion, chacun des convives scrutant Bletchley comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Rénatus fut le premier à réagir.

« C'est _ça_ ton plan soi-disant génial et infaillible ?

— Vous en connaissez les moindres détails, ou du moins ceux dont il est nécessaire que vous ayez connaissance.

— Tu comptes utiliser trois gamines innocentes liées à Potter, tout en essayant de le discréditer après avoir renversé et corrompu le Ministère ? interrogea Parkinson, suspicieuse.

— Tu as su résumer parfaitement l'idée. Tu as juste oublié que nous devrons également récupérer les Reliques de la Mort, ce dont Dolohov et Rénatus sont responsables.

— Tu es malade ! décréta alors Yaxley. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même a échoué dans sa prise du Ministère.

— Parce qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main, fit observer Bletchley. Il s'est trop précipité et a été aveuglé par sa folie meurtrière visant Potter. Notre objectif n'est pas de tuer Potter, mais de le faire désavouer aux yeux de la Communauté, et cela, c'est très simple.

— Tu es au courant que le Ministère nous est complètement interdit ? Nous n'y aurons jamais accès, aucun de nous, même parmi les plus jeunes.

— D'où l'importance de vivre dans la clandestinité et de poursuivre notre recrutement. Si nous sommes invisibles, les Aurors ne pourront pas nous relier au Ministère. Nous devons agir furtivement, par l'intermédiaire d'attaques rapides et soudaines, sans forcément être de grande ampleur, comme lors de la dernière guerre. Les Walpurgis ont agi ainsi durant des siècles, et continuent dans le reste du monde.

— C'est de la folie ! s'emporta Rookwood. Personne ne voudra rejoindre nos rangs, tous ont trop peur de se mettre le Ministère à dos.

— C'est une bonne remarque, convint alors Montague. Mais vous oubliez un point : nos rangs comptent déjà des membres n'ayant pas participé à la guerre, mais seulement l'ayant vécue. Nous sommes une nouvelle génération et si nous sommes suspectés ou avons fait de la prison, il n'y a aucune preuve réelle de notre allégeance.

« Si Bletchley dit vrai, nous pourrons même recruter des personnes n'ayant pas connu la guerre et ne se doutant pas de qui nous sommes, se croyant dans un climat de sécurité, et leur proposer une façon de vivre « dangereusement ». La peur et le pouvoir nous ont fait rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la confiance et l'aventure ?

— C'est un très beau discours, Montague. Mais que faire quand ils remarqueront que nous ne sommes pas un groupe de vacances ? demanda Travers.

— Nous les éliminerons, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, proposa le jeune Mangemort.

— Le plan consiste à rester discret, rappela Rowle.

— Un meurtre peut facilement être maquillé, déclara Selwyn. Pas besoin de laisser notre trace, nous pouvons tuer autrement que par l'Avada Kedavra. »

Quelques murmures parcoururent la table. Rénatus constata que les plus jeunes préféraient s'abstenir, laissant les plus anciens se mettre d'accord sur le projet de Bletchley. Mais tous passaient à côté de l'élément le plus crucial.

« Vous êtes tous pitoyables ! finit-il par constater lors d'une période de silence.

— Pardon ? demanda Jugson.

— Vous êtes aveuglés par votre… « groupe », en oubliant l'essentiel : le plan !

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'intrigua Dolohov dont les narines frémissaient.

— C'est très simple : le plan de Bletchley consiste à utiliser trois jeunes filles innocentes parentes de Potter et de les retourner contre lui pour en faire des… des quoi, déjà ?

— Des Princesses des Ténèbres.

— Ah oui, ce surnom ridicule pour donner l'illusion qu'elles prendront la suite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Totalement absurde.

— Le terme Comtesses me semblait quelque peu vieillot, confessa Bletchley.

— Le problème n'est pas là, mais qui elles sont.

— Tu as peur de sacrifier trois jeunes filles innocentes ? railla Dolohov.

— Mais non, sombre idiot ! s'impatienta Rénatus. Vous voulez utiliser des parentes de Potter ? Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela implique ?

— Cela fait partie du plan, répéta le leader des Mangemorts. C'est la partie la plus ardue, mais elle est réalisable. Nous devrons la peaufiner un peu plus, mais l'idée est d'attaquer simultanément Potter pour qu'il se retrouve dépassé et incapable d'agir.

— Vous êtes encore plus stupide qu'un Veracrasse !

— Tu nous en crois incapables ?

— Vous ne voyez toujours pas ? déplora le jeune homme.

— Non. »

Rénatus ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'exaspération. Comment avait-il pu se lier avec des imbéciles pareils ? Il les abandonnerait bien à leur sort, mais aussi doué soit-il, il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à son but avec une quinzaine de Mangemorts à ses trousses. Sans oublier qu'ils seraient capables de tuer Harry Potter à sa place.

« Alors, je me vois dans l'obligation d'éclaircir vos lanternes de Pitiponks : pour que votre plan fonctionne, encore faudrait-il que ce cher Potter se décide à faire 3 filles ! Or, pour le moment, il n'a qu'un enfant en route et rien ne garantit son sexe. On fait quoi si c'est un garçon ? Et s'il n'a pas d'autres enfants ?

— Tu t'inquiètes juste pour ça ? s'amusa Bletchley. Je vais m'empresser de te rassurer. Il n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit toutes des _filles_ de Potter. Elles doivent simplement avoir un _lien_ de parenté avec lui. La famille de traîtres à leur sang est suffisamment nombreuse pour fournir au moins trois filles, nous devrons pouvoir y arriver. Si je compte bien, il y en a déjà même le compte, mais je souhaiterais que cela concerne Potter et ses amis, Weasley et Granger.

— Tu oublies qu'elles doivent avoir le même âge pour que ça fonctionne.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire, même si ça faciliterait bien des choses. »

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre à travers les murs, comme une sorte de grondement. Tous se levèrent, baguettes sorties, mais le bruit cessa. Puis il revint à nouveau. On aurait dit des coups de canons. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Lorsque les murs et le plafond tremblèrent, les recouvrant légèrement de poussière, il devint évident que les catacombes étaient la cible de cet étrange phénomène.

Tous entendirent alors une violente explosion, suivie d'un éboulement. Quelques secondes plus tard, un des jeunes partisans arriva, en proie à une panique incontrôlable.

« Nous sommes attaqués ! hurla-t-il. Quelqu'un nous attaque ! L'entrée a été… »

Mais le jeune sorcier ne put terminer sa phrase, une lame venant de lui traverser la poitrine. L'adolescent baissa ses yeux vers l'arme ensanglantée, avant de mourir dans un râle interminable. Il fut alors soulevé, puis projeté contre l'un des murs avant que le tranchant ne lui soit retiré. Un homme prit sa place et tous les Mangemorts présents le visèrent. Cependant Rénatus comprit très vite de quoi il s'agissait.

Il essaya de transplaner, mais il sentit que l'atmosphère était devenue solide : ils étaient faits comme des rats. Le Vampire arbora un sourire dément, presque sauvage, avant de se précipiter sur eux. Les sortilèges fusèrent, néanmoins la créature disparut et Rénatus réalisa qu'elle se déplaçait trop vite pour que leurs yeux puissent la suivre. Un cri se fit entendre et il vit que Goyle venait de se faire attraper.

Le jeune sorcier fit alors apparaître un pieu qu'il envoya d'un coup de baguette magique en plein dans le bras de leur adversaire. Celui-ci lâcha sa prise puis se tourna vers Rénatus qui lui envoya alors un second pieu, perforant sa poitrine. Le Vampire s'effondra aussitôt.

Malheureusement, ses congénères arrivèrent et ce fut alors un véritable carnage, les Mangemorts se faisant propulser dans tous les sens, tandis que des explosions firent effondrer une partie de la pièce. Rénatus vit Bletchley s'enfuir par la seule issue encore valide et alla à sa poursuite. Il vit que les couloirs étaient jonchés de corps inanimés, mais ce qui attira Rénatus était l'absence de sang. Il constata, à la lueur des chandelles, qu'il n'y avait pas de morsures non plus.

Les Vampires étaient réputés sanguinaires et sauvages, massacrant littéralement leurs victimes. Pourquoi cette soudaine propreté ? D'autant plus qu'en ayant récupéré le sceptre, ils étaient censés les laisser tranquilles. Pourquoi cette attaque si soudaine ? Rénatus entendit derrière lui des pas précipités ainsi que des hurlements, signe qu'il était suivi et que les créatures magiques n'étaient pas loin non plus. Il traversait les couloirs les uns après les autres, essayant de retrouver Bletchley, mais aussi la sortie, lorsqu'une Vampire surgit au détour d'un couloir.

Sans réfléchir, Rénatus sauta sur elle et lui lança un Sortilège Pourfendeur, qui la frappa en plein sur la tête. Cependant, cela ne fut presque d'aucun effet, seule une légère entaille apparut sur le front. La créature ricana, puis lui donna un violent coup dans l'abdomen, projetant Rénatus à travers le couloir, si étroit, qu'il s'écrasa contre l'un des murs. Il ressentit une violente douleur dans le dos et crut même un moment qu'il s'était déplacé une vertèbre.

Il réussit néanmoins à se relever sans encombre et eut juste le temps d'envoyer à nouveau un pieu qui s'enfonça pile dans le creux des deux seins de la Vampire se précipitant vers lui. Rénatus poursuivit son chemin, toujours intrigué par ce qu'il venait de voir : à aucun moment, la Vampire n'avait essayé de le mordre ou de le tuer, si l'on considérait que briser le dos d'un homme sur un mur en granit n'était pas une tentative de meurtre.

Le jeune sorcier continuait à avancer au milieu du dédale de couloirs, la peur et la tension aidant beaucoup à le désorienter, lorsqu'il entendit un cri si perçant qu'il crut sentir ses tympans éclater. Il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de couvrir le son, mais cela ne l'amoindrit qu'à peine. Il pensa voir sa dernière heure arriver, connaissant le terrible pouvoir du hurlement des créatures.

Mais rien ne se passa, il ne se pulvérisa pas. Il était toujours là. Il sentit cependant un liquide chaud qui coulait sur sa joue et comprit qu'il saignait de l'oreille droite. Il essuya le filet de sang d'un revers de la main puis continua. Où était cette maudite sortie ?

Le silence était revenu et Rénatus essaya d'en tirer profit pour se calmer. S'il cédait à la panique, il y resterait, c'était certain. Et il ne _pouvait_ pas mourir ici, pas maintenant. Il utilisa le sortilège des Quatre Points pour se repérer. Il savait que l'entrée était le point le plus à l'ouest des catacombes, pile au bord des falaises. La baguette indiqua la direction du nord derrière lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait aller sur sa droite. Il avança jusqu'à trouver un carrefour. Il n'y avait plus aucun son, plus aucun cri, plus aucun bruit de pas. Étaient-ils tous morts ? Rénatus continua toujours tout droit, devant parfois rebrousser chemin devant un cul-de-sac.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il reconnut le large couloir qui servait de vestibule. Il n'y avait personne, mis à part plusieurs corps allongés. La lueur de la Lune réussissait à pénétrer légèrement et Rénatus s'approcha de l'un des partisans pour vérifier son hypothèse. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour constater qu'il n'était pas mort. Ses blessures, compte tenu de la violence habitant les Vampires, étaient minimes – juste deux côtes brisées et un bras broyé – et il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure, ni au cou ni ailleurs.

Un grondement provint alors du fond des catacombes et Rénatus regarda en direction du couloir duquel il provenait. Le grondement se fit de plus en plus fort, puis le sorcier distingua très clairement le bruit de la roche qui s'entrechoquait. Il alluma sa baguette en direction du tunnel plongé dans l'obscurité et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia : celui-ci était en train de s'effondrer.

Il se retourna et se précipita vers la sortie, aussi vite qu'il put. Il sortit quelques secondes avant que l'entrée ne soit bouchée. Il se jeta au sol, le visage dans l'herbe, l'air marin emplissant ses narines, le souffle court. Il suait à grosses gouttes, comme jamais il n'avait sué. Reprenant son souffle, il se mit à quatre pattes. À peine avait-il esquissé ce mouvement qu'il en détecta un autre dans son champ périphérique. Il se retourna et vit un sorcier pointer sa baguette sur lui.

Il était plus jeune que Rénatus, sa main tremblait et il semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le Mangemort n'attendit pas qu'il se décide : il lui lança un Sortilège de la Mort puis s'enfuit en direction des bois qu'il voyait à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière lui. Il entendit des hurlements et sentit des sortilèges s'abattre tout autour de lui. Mais il continua à courir en direction de la protection de la forêt.

Lorsqu'il fut sous le couvert des branches, il tenta un regard derrière lui : une quinzaine de sorciers – sans aucun doute des Aurors – courait à sa poursuite. Rénatus reprit sa fuite sans s'arrêter, traversant la forêt sans jamais dévier de sa route. Les branches lui giflèrent les joues, les ronces lui éraflèrent les jambes et les racines le firent trébucher à plusieurs reprises. N'osant utiliser sa baguette, par crainte de se faire repérer dans l'obscurité, il se contenta d'affronter la végétation à mains nues, essayant de l'anticiper en aiguisant ses sens et particulièrement sa vue.

Les hurlements des Aurors cessèrent au bout d'un moment, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit même pas. Ses poumons étaient en feu, ses jambes, déjà lacérées, semblaient aussi lourdes que du plomb, mais il ne fléchit pas. Après une course effrénée qui lui parut durer des heures, il arriva enfin à l'orée des bois.

À peine eut-il réalisé ce détail qu'il tourna sur lui-même et transplana chez lui directement.

Ron regardait le corps sans vie du jeune Auror, à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée des catacombes. Il ne le connaissait que de vue, sachant uniquement qu'il était de la promotion précédente à la sienne et en pleine formation. Son visage était terrifié.

« Triste sort, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Moore, juste derrière Ron.

— Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais. À chaque fois que j'en vois un, je vois…

— Votre frère ?

— Hmm…

— Malheureusement, vous en verrez tous les jours si vous continuez ce métier, prophétisa son ancien chef d'équipe. Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter la vue d'un cadavre, alors…

— Ce n'est pas la vue d'un cadavre. C'est la vue d'un mort sur un champ de bataille. Quelqu'un qui a été fauché alors qu'il défendait ses valeurs.

— C'est le lot de toutes les guerres.

— Vous en avez encore beaucoup, des remarques dans ce genre ? » s'agaça Ron en détournant pour la première fois le regard du jeune Auror pour le fixer sur Moore. « Parce que si c'est le cas, soit Harry va finir fou à lier, soit il va se mettre à les ressortir. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est moi qui vais finir par péter les plombs.

— Je vois que vous gardez un certain sens de l'humour, Mr Weasley, constata Moore.

— Vous y voyez un inconvénient ?

— Pas le moins du monde », répondit l'Auror dans un grand sourire.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent Harry qui venait les rejoindre. D'un simple regard, il fit comprendre à Ron que sa présence ne devait jamais être divulguée à Il-Savait-Qui. Et pour rien au monde Ron ne voudrait lui rapporter que son ami avait participé à l'opération : tout d'abord parce qu'elle le tuerait sans doute, mais surtout parce qu'elle le tuerait _lui_, son propre frère.

« Du nouveau ? s'enquit-il.

— Non. Aucune trace du mystérieux inconnu, ni de Bletchley, révéla le jeune Auror. Les « anciens » sont tous capturés, ainsi que plusieurs que nous suspections d'être Mangemorts, mais comme nous n'avons qu'une liste incomplète, impossible de savoir si nous les avons tous. Les Vampires ont aussi trouvé pas mal de jeunes sorciers, ne portant pas encore la Marque des Ténèbres.

— Sans doute des pions sacrifiables comme ceux que nous avons capturés à Chicago, supputa Moore. Globalement, c'est une opération réussie. Si les principaux membres sont entre nos mains, Bletchley ne pourra pas compter sur une organisation effective avant plusieurs années.

— Il risque donc de sombrer dans la clandestinité, fit remarquer Ron, et devenir d'autant plus difficile à attraper.

— La clandestinité nous arrange, assura le vieux chef d'équipe. S'il veut se faire discret, il ne s'amusera pas à tuer à tort et à travers. »


	24. Chapter 24 Jugement et affectation

Chapitre 24 Jugement et affectation

Bien qu'elle fit tout pour le cacher, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience pour le jugement qui s'annonçait. Les Mangemorts capturés la veille au soir étaient accusés d'avoir fomenté la guerre qui avait opposé sorciers et Vampires durant les derniers mois, en volant le sceptre de Mulcahy.

Des créatures magiques étant directement impliquées, c'était à Hermione de s'assurer que leurs droits seraient respectés et que le Magenmagot tiendrait compte de leurs témoignages tout autant que celui des sorciers. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était agi que de petits procès sans grandes conséquences – le plus grave avait été un centaure qui, par mégarde, avait lancé une flèche sur un arbre très rare de la Forêt Interdite en visant l'un des cerfs –, ni sans grande couverture médiatique.

Or, Hermione avait besoin que son projet soit reconnu par la Communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne pour qu'il soit officialisé par Kingsley. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait actuellement dans le bureau de Gawain Robards, le Président-sorcier du Magenmagot et son mentor.

C'était un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'aspect longiligne. Il avait tous les traits de l'homme du bureau – le tout, accentué par ses lunettes –, mais ses yeux vert jade témoignaient des choses horribles qu'ils avaient vues. L'année des Ténèbres l'avait profondément marqué et il en portait encore les traces sur le visage, avec ses rides tirées et son air fatigué. Son bureau était recouvert de photos le montrant avec diverses personnes : des amis, des personnalités – dont Harry –, des membres influents du Ministère, des dignitaires étrangers. Derrière lui reposait tranquillement sa longue cape rouge, signe de son activité, ainsi que sa coiffe.

« Je vous assure, Mr Robards, que je suis parfaitement capable d'assurer cette séance.

— Je le sais très bien, Hermione, concéda l'homme d'une voix calme et posée. Je veux simplement que tu réalises à quel point c'est important…

— Mais je réalise ! insista-t-elle.

— Permets-moi d'en douter. Cette affaire n'est pas celle d'un loup-garou qui a attaqué un homme un soir de pleine Lune dans une forêt. Ce n'est pas non plus un elfe de maison maltraité par ses maîtres. Il s'agit d'une affaire de meurtre, de vol et d'attentat, rappela le Président-sorcier.

« N'oublie pas que nous étions en guerre contre les Vampires il y a encore quelques semaines. Les Mangemorts sont responsables de cette guerre, mais cela n'enlève pas le fait que les Vampires ont tué près de six cents personnes, dont une centaine de sorciers. Sans parler des villes ravagées. Ils doivent être jugés pour ça.

— Oui, mais si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas…, plaida la jeune sorcière.

— Hermione, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Tu es sans doute la fille la plus intelligente travaillant au Magenmagot. Tu finiras probablement un jour Directrice du Département de la Justice. Mais pour cela, tu dois avoir une carrière sans tâches…

— Je ne peux pas abandonner les Vampires sous prétexte que…

— Je ne te demande pas de faire du carriérisme, Hermione. Ce serait insultant, affirma Robards. Je te demande de faire attention à toi. Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux sous prétexte que c'est un bon sentiment.

« Le monde réel est là pour briser tous les projets de grandeur. Ceux qui subsistent sont ceux qui sont faits avec soin. Je te demande de ne pas défendre aveuglément ces Vampires pour respecter ton projet. Pas sur cette affaire. Tu risquerais fortement d'échouer et de te mettre à dos l'opinion publique. Or, je te rappelle que sans elle, ton projet restera un projet et ne pourra pas aboutir.

— Vous me demandez de ne pas défendre ces Vampires pour favoriser l'aboutissement de mon projet de Défense des créatures magiques contre les lois sorcières ? Je n'arrive pas à vous suivre, avoua Hermione. Si je ne peux pas défendre ces créatures contre notre système juridique, à quoi bon continuer ? Si je ne les défends pas, ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre.

— Hermione, tu n'y es pas, déplora son mentor. Ce procès sera le plus important depuis ceux pour l'année des Ténèbres. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu ne peux pas t'entêter dans une direction qui te conduira jusqu'au mur, prévint-il.

« S'il s'agissait d'un hippogriffe qui aurait attaqué un Moldu, je te laisserais faire comme bon te semble, car un échec n'aurait qu'un faible impact, même si _La Gazette_ suit ton parcours de jour en jour. Il ne s'agirait que d'articles perdus au milieu d'autres qui n'intéressent qu'une toute petite proportion de la population : les défenseurs des créatures magiques et les quelques fans que tu as…

— C'est une large partie de la population dans ce cas, fit remarquer la jeune sorcière.

— Combien de personnes lisent _La Gazette _? Très peu, surtout depuis l'année des Ténèbres. Les personnes ont perdu la confiance envers la presse écrite et préfèrent actuellement la radio. Parmi les lecteurs de _La Gazette_, seule une poignée s'intéresse réellement à ce que tu fais ici.

« La plupart veulent avant tout savoir ce que tu portes, qu'est-ce que tu manges et si tu trompes ton mari ou inversement. Tu es une _célébrité_. Autrement, ce n'est pas ce que tu es mais ce que tu fais qui intéresse les gens.

— Qu'est-ce que ça changera, dans ce cas ? interrogea Hermione.

— Tout ! Ça changera tout ! certifia le Président-sorcier. Car ce procès ne sera pas un article perdu à la dernière page de _La Gazette_, mais sera à la Une. Il y aura une grande photo en première page. Et les radios en parleront sans cesse – il paraît même qu'elles vont le diffuser en direct. Bref, tout le monde sera au courant de ce qui s'y passe.

« Or, si tu pars sur tes grands chevaux et commets une grave erreur, une seule, tu auras toute la Communauté sur le dos. On te reprochera de t'intéresser plus aux créatures qu'à tes semblables, les familles des victimes t'enverront des menaces, on fouillera dans ta vie pour trouver la moindre chose qui pourrait te nuire… Je crois me souvenir que tu as déjà dû affronter une pareille situation.

— Oui, et vous remarquerez que je m'en suis très bien sortie, argua la jeune Juge-mage. Je suis parfaitement prête à assumer mes responsabilités devant l'opinion publique.

— Et j'en suis certain, convint Robards. Mais le problème est que tu n'es plus une gamine de quinze ans amoureuse d'un joueur international de Quidditch. Tu es Hermione Granger, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Tu es l'héroïne de tout un pays. Des gamines jouent avec des poupées à ton effigie.

— Et tout le monde sait que je me suis toujours battue pour les droits des Moldus et des créatures magiques, renchérit-elle. Si je les abandonne maintenant, on va croire que je me défile. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je trouve vos propos déplacés et malsains, répliqua Hermione en se levant de son fauteuil.

— Hermione, si quelqu'un doit avoir du respect pour une autre personne, c'est bien moi. Tu es une jeune femme admirable. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

— Ce que je n'imagine pas, s'exaspéra la jeune sorcière, c'est que vous me mettiez des bâtons dans les roues, vous qui me soutenez depuis des années.

— Mais je ne te mets pas des bâtons dans les roues, Hermione, insista Robards. J'essaye de te prévenir, de te mettre en garde, comme je l'ai toujours fait avec toi devant ta naïveté un peu trop grande.

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est de faire très attention. Si tu commets une erreur lors de ton procès, tu peux dire adieu à ton projet, malgré ta renommée. Et tu traîneras ça toute ta vie. En revanche, si tu réussis, ton projet est quasiment certain d'être voté d'ici la fin de l'année. »

Hermione resta debout quelques instants, fixant du regard le Président-sorcier. Son regard était paisible, attendrissant. Il était manifeste qu'il prenait soin d'elle, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle échoue. Il tenait vraiment à elle. Elle commença à comprendre ce que Harry avait dû ressentir avec Dumbledore, par moments.

_Qu'ont-ils tous à ne pas nous faire confiance ?_

« Ce que vous me dites, c'est de ne pas échouer ? Que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ?

— Je suis content de voir que tu comprends enfin », opina son mentor.

Elle resta un moment immobile avant de se retourner et ouvrir la porte du bureau. Elle avait encore la main sur la poignée lorsqu'elle se retourna et fixa Robards droit dans les yeux. Elle essaya de paraître le plus sûre d'elle possible.

« Mr Robards, vous devriez savoir, depuis le temps, que je n'échoue jamais. »

Puis elle sortit du bureau et ferma la porte. Elle respira un grand coup avant de continuer. Mine de rien, son supérieur avait raison : elle ne devait pas se précipiter. Son projet de Défense des créatures magiques contre les lois sorcières lui tenait à cœur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir échouer. Mais d'un autre côté, elle était persuadée que si elle laissait tomber les Vampires, son projet ne servirait plus à rien puisqu'elle-même ne le respectait pas.

La première séance débutait juste après le déjeuner, aussi Hermione décida de bien se remplir le ventre pour être en forme. En se dirigeant vers la sortie – il n'y avait pas d'endroit pour manger au Ministère, une lacune dont elle ignorait l'origine –, elle repensa plus en détail à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Robards.

En se remémorant son ton patient, son regard rempli d'affection, ses paroles claires et distincte elle réalisa que son mentor avait essayé de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle s'était évertuée à expliquer à Harry : son image était à présent trop importante pour qu'elle puisse agir sans penser aux conséquences. Robards ne voulait pas qu'elle protège cette image pour sa carrière, il voulait qu'elle en prenne soin car, si cette image était détruite, elle ne pourrait plus vivre normalement.

Elle comprenait le vieil homme, alors qu'elle sortait dans la rue et s'installait à la table d'un restaurant sorcier voisin, mais elle voyait toujours un dilemme : comment vouloir faire passer son projet si elle-même ne le respectait pas ? Et la réponse lui vint alors que sa commande – une salade de pâtes avec du saumon fumé – lui était servie par une femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

Le Président-sorcier du Magenmagot ne lui avait pas donné de directives, il l'avait juste mise en garde. Elle pouvait agir comme elle le faisait d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, elle devait faire plus attention qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle devait montrer qu'elle avait raison sans offusquer la Cour de Justice magique ou l'opinion. Son paquet pouvait être celui qu'elle distribuait tout le temps, mais l'emballage ne devait pas choquer le destinataire. C'était comme lorsqu'elle préparait les cadeaux de Noël : elle savait que Harry ne lui en tenait pas rigueur si l'emballage n'était pas parfait, en revanche Mrs Weasley y portait plus d'attention, même si elle affirmait le contraire. Hermione termina son plat et paya l'addition.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle se trouvait dans l'immense salle d'audience du Magenmagot, au niveau du Département des Mystères. Toutes les salles avaient été réaménagées après la chute de Voldemort afin d'accueillir les suspects dans de bonnes conditions. C'était du moins ce qu'avait expliqué Kingsley à _La Gazette_ – qui s'était immédiatement plainte du fait qu'un suspect, même s'il était innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire, n'avait pas à avoir un service de thé sur commande –, mais Hermione savait que cela était surtout dû au fait que le Ministre voulait trancher avec les années précédentes. Cela avait fait partie de son programme d'éradication de la corruption.

Cependant, la plus grande salle avait été conservée à l'état d'origine pour les jugements des Mangemorts, principalement, ou lorsque les autres salles s'avéraient trop petites pour accueillir tous les accusés, leurs témoins de la défense, les juges et, bien sûr, les curieux et les témoins. Aujourd'hui, les deux conditions étaient réunies, et la salle était comble.

Hermione se sentait légèrement impressionnée et comprenait d'autant plus les avertissements de Robards. À ses côtés, se trouvaient le Roi des Vampires, Walter Kontschak, et son Chef de combat, Almut Muschter. Tous deux étaient bien plus grands et imposants qu'elle.

Face à elle, sur l'estrade, se tenait le Magenmagot dans son ensemble, avec Robards au centre, vêtu d'une tunique rouge. À sa gauche se tenaient les principaux membres du Ministère de la Magie, autrement dit, tous les Directeurs de Départements et Kingsley lui-même. À droite d'Hermione se tenait la dizaine de Mangemorts capturés lors de la récente opération. Leur témoin de la défense était Jonathan Friedklin, l'un des plus anciens membres du Magenmagot.

Il était surtout l'un des seuls ayant survécu à l'ère de Voldemort et c'était la raison pour laquelle on l'avait désigné : les Mangemorts le connaissaient, le respectaient et ne l'intimidaient pas. Il était cependant loin d'être le meilleur du pays et son rôle, dans ce cas précis, était plus de s'assurer du respect des droits de ses « clients » que de leur assurer une peine minimale. Néanmoins, son impartialité envers les Vampires pouvait être remise en question, compte tenu du fait que sa femme était une Briscard et avait été blessée lors de l'attaque de Plymouth.

Enfin, derrière Hermione, se trouvait une centaine de personnes de tous horizons : des victimes de la guerre, des journalistes, des membres du Ministère ou tout simplement des sorciers lambdas. Pour couronner le tout, la salle était remplie d'Aurors chargés de la protection et la jeune sorcière réalisa que la plupart étaient concentrés, non pas près des Mangemorts, mais bien des Vampires. Cela l'agaçait fortement.

« Calmez-vous, rassura Kontschak.

— Pardon ?

— Restez calme, Hermione Weasley. Votre nervosité pourrait nous jouer un grand préjudice que je jugerai fort regrettable, avoua le Roi des Vampires d'une voix grave et calme. Nous sommes ici en amis, mais il est normal que votre Communauté prenne ses dispositions, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

— Mais c'est…

— Votre présence ici nous a été forcée », continua la créature magique comme si de rien n'était. « Nous aurions très bien pu nous passer de votre aide, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, nous devons composer avec vous. Je vous demanderais de minimiser votre intervention.

— Mais…

— Faites ce que je vous dis, somma-t-il.

— Je suis là pour m'assurer qu'ils respectent _vos_ droits ! protesta Hermione

— Votre conception de droit n'est pas la même que la nôtre, révéla le Vampire. À moins que vous n'ayez étudié notre histoire, notre culture, notre politique, vous nous serez plus un obstacle qu'autre chose.

— J'ai étudié votre Clan en détail ! Tout ce que nous avons appris sur vous ! »

Kontschak fixa la jeune sorcière, droit dans les yeux, comme s'il la jugeait. On aurait dit qu'il était à la fois surpris, admiratif mais aussi dépité et profondément déçu.

« Vous parlez de notre Clan plutôt que notre « peuple ». C'est un fait rare chez les sorciers…

— Je considère que nous n'avons pas plus de pouvoirs que les autres, partagea-t-elle.

— Cependant, votre travail, aussi admirable et rigoureux soit-il, est profondément inutile, déplora le Roi. J'ai le regret de vous dire que vos connaissances sur notre Clan ne correspondent qu'à une infime partie de la réalité. Et tout ce que je souhaite, c'est éviter que vous ne commettiez une erreur dûe à votre connaissance superficielle de mon Clan.

— Ce que je souhaite, c'est de faire en sorte que vous puissiez être jugés sans tenir compte de votre différence par rapport à nous », répliqua Hermione sans ciller.

Robards se leva et les discussions s'arrêtèrent petit à petit pour laisser place à un silence de cathédrale. Le Président-sorcier resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de lire le parchemin qu'il avait posé devant lui.

« Bonjour à tous. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la session 16-08-04-1257, qui va établir la culpabilité ou non du Clan des Vampires dans trois chefs d'inculpation, annonça-t-il.

« Le premier chef d'inculpation est la responsabilité du Clan des Vampires dans la guerre qui a sévi dans notre pays entre le 24 juin et le 2 Août de cette année.

« Le deuxième chef d'inculpation est l'accusation du Clan des Vampires de la mort de mille sept cents trente-neuf personnes et de dégâts matériels s'élevant à deux cent cinquante mille Gallions. Le Clan des Vampires est aussi accusé d'être responsable des blessures graves de neuf cents huit personnes, et légères de deux mille six cents trois personnes.

« Le troisième et dernier chef d'inculpation sont les attaques contre l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et blessures magique, ainsi que contre le Ministère de la Magie, dans le but d'un renversement du Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« La partie civile est composée par les Directeurs des Départements du Ministère de la Magie et par le Ministre de la Magie.

« Cette session aura également pour but de comprendre et déterminer le rôle joué par l'association de mages noirs, connus sous le nom de Mangemorts, accusée du chef d'inculpation de vol de relique par le Clan des Vampires, considéré comme _casu beli_. »

Robards reposa son parchemin et regarda l'assistance avec intérêt.

« Le but de cette session du Magenmagot sera de déterminer la responsabilité de chacune des parties, leurs rôles durant cette guerre et d'en déduire les conséquences et les peines à appliquer. Le Magenmagot donne la parole au représentant du Clan des Vampires, le Roi Walter Kontschak. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? »

Kontschak se leva et regarda avec insistance l'assemblée avant de poser ses yeux ambre sur le Président-sorcier, qui ne silla pas. Hermione, toujours assise, sentait ses mains trembler légèrement et essaya de les poser le plus à plat possible sur la table. Lorsque le Roi des Vampires s'exprima, ce fut avec une voix calme et posée.

« Je remercie tout d'abord le Magenmagot et le Ministère de la Magie de nous laisser nous exprimer, malgré les récents évènements. Nous plaidons coupable pour tous nos chefs d'inculpations.

— Non ! intervint Hermione à mi-voix.

— Le Magenmagot n'a pas donné la parole au témoin de la défense du Clan des Vampires, réprimanda Robards. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?

— Nous plaidons coupable, confessa le Roi. Il serait stupide et contre-productif de ne pas admettre que nous sommes responsables de ce massacre.

— N'essayez-vous pas de vous vanter, par hasard ? s'enquit McGuinness, le Directeur du Département des Catastrophes et Accidents magiques.

— Cela peut paraître à vos yeux pour de la vantardise, concéda Kontschak, mais pour nous, ce n'est que l'expression de la pure vérité.

« Oui, nous avons réussi à tuer plus de mille humains – en fait, vous devriez noter que seule une petite centaine est réellement morte, les autres étant devenus des membres de notre Clan –, blessé plus du double et attaqué deux de vos plus illustres institutions. Mais si nous sommes en effet responsables de ces _actes_, nous ne sommes pas responsables de la _décision_.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Amos Diggory.

— L'organisation que vous appelez les Mangemorts nous a dérobé une de nos plus importantes reliques, que vous connaissez sous le nom de sceptre de Mulcahy.

— Objection ! s'exclama Friedklin. Je n'autoriserai pas la partie adverse à rejeter ses fautes sur mes clients !

— Objection ! surenchérit alors Hermione en se levant brusquement. L'accusation du Roi des Vampires est parfaitement en accord avec le sujet de ce procès !

— Le Magenmagot donne la parole au témoin de la défense du Clan des Vampires », déclara Robards après s'être concerté du regard avec ses plus proches voisins. « Que voulez-vous dire par « l'accusation du Roi des Vampires est parfaitement en accord avec le sujet du procès » ? »

Hermione contourna la table pour venir se placer au centre de la salle. Elle lança un regard à Kontschak, mais celui-ci ne fit aucun signe en réponse. Il se contenta de rester debout.

« Le Sceptre de Mulcahy est une relique appartenant au Clan des Vampires depuis des siècles, expliqua la jeune sorcière. Elle permet de freiner leur soif de sang, de la retenir. Plus on l'éloigne de leur Roi, plus les Vampires deviennent violents et sujets à des attaques contre des humains.

« Le vol du sceptre est l'élément déclencheur de la guerre qui a sévi. N'oubliez pas que c'est parce que nous n'avons pu le leur rendre avant la fin de l'ultimatum que les Vampires nous ont attaqué. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient au départ, c'était récupérer le sceptre. De plus, je rappelle au Magenmagot que le vol du sceptre est un des chefs d'inculpation de cette session.

— Si je comprends bien, Mrs Weasley, vous accusez les Mangemorts d'être les responsables indirects de cette guerre ? s'enquit Hamish Macfarlan, des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

— Les responsables directs ! corrigea Hermione.

— Ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui ont attaqué Ste Mangouste ! protesta Friedklin.

— Si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas volé le sceptre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, assura Hermione. Les Vampires n'y sont pour rien. Pas directement.

— Ce sont pourtant les Vampires eux-mêmes qui ont attaqué le Ministère de la Magie », rappela alors Brictius Gwenvael en se levant. « Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué les villes de Plymouth et Southampton, où ont été faits la plupart des victimes et des dégâts.

« Ce sont ces mêmes Vampires qui ont kidnappé Harry Potter lors de l'attaque de Ste Mangouste, ainsi que l'équipe d'Aurors chargée de le récupérer. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qui était le chef de cette équipe.

— Ce sont les Mangemorts, les vrais coupables ! » insista Hermione en pointant son doigt en direction du groupe de Mages Noirs. « Ce sont eux qui doivent être punis.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, la Sang-de-Bourbe », déclara alors une voix.

Le silence se fit soudain dans la salle, tout le monde se tournant vers Bletchley, qui s'était levé. Il regardait Hermione avec tout le dégoût et la haine dont il était capable. Personne ne réagit à l'insulte, trop choqué par ce que le Mangemort venait de dire.

« Mon client n'a pas voulu dire… intercéda Friedklin.

— Bien sûr que si, coupa Bletchley. Cette affreuse aberration de la nature s'en prend à nous sans la moindre preuve. Nous n'avons aucune responsabilité dans cette guerre.

— Vous avez volé le sceptre ! rétorqua Hermione. Nous vous l'avons récupéré à Chicago, vous ne pouvez le nier !

— Oui, et alors ? nia le Mangemort. Comme l'a souligné notre bien aimé Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, ce n'est pas nous qui avons attaqué le Ministère ou Ste Mangouste.

« Nous sommes prêts à plaider coupables pour le vol du sceptre », ajouta-t-il en direction de Robards, « si le Magenmagot nous assure qu'il n'y aura pas de poursuites concernant la guerre… Et que cette traînée cesse de porter des accusations sans fondements. »

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'en revenait pas que Bletchley puisse la traiter ainsi, en public, alors qu'il était le coupable, et que personne n'intervienne. Elle se retourna vers Robards et afficha son air le plus indigné possible.

« Je demande au Magenmagot de tenir compte du vocabulaire employé à mon encontre…

— Quel vocabulaire ? nargua Bletchley derrière elle. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Nous sommes ici pour dire la vérité, je dis la vérité. »

C'en était trop. Le public dans la salle commença à manifester sa désapprobation vis-à-vis du comportement du Mangemort. Le ton montait, les insultes taillaient et les Aurors durent lever une barrière de protection pour stopper les sortilèges qui fusaient. Robards leva sa baguette et une détonation, puis une suivante, réussit à ramener le silence.

« Silence, ou je fais évacuer la salle ! prévint-il. Devant le comportement volontairement provocateur, le Magenmagot refuse le droit à Mr Bletchley, et au reste des Mangemorts, d'assister à leur propre jugement et d'assurer eux-mêmes leur défense. Le témoin de la défense, Jonathan Friedklin, est autorisé à rester ici pour entendre le verdict. Nous demandons aux Aurors de faire évacuer les Mangemorts immédiatement. »

Le groupe d'Aurors s'avança et fit sortir les Mangemorts, qui proférèrent tout un tas d'insultes et de menaces à l'encontre de Robards et d'Hermione. Celle-ci regarda sans rien dire, mais elle avait serré ses poings si forts qu'elle sentait du sang couler le long de ses doigts à présent. Elle se retourna vers le Président-sorcier, qui l'encouragea à reprendre.

« Comme je le disais, les Vampires ne sont pas responsables directement de cette guerre et ne doivent donc pas être jugés en conséquence.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions leur offrir ce droit, intervint Gwenvael. Les Mangemorts ont été accusés de la purge de Nés-Moldus il y a six ans, bien que seul Vous-Savez-Qui en fût le responsable. Pourquoi les Vampires pourraient avoir cette faveur ?

— Parce que cela est dans leur nature, soutint Hermione. Les Vampires sont des créatures magiques, pas des sorciers. Par conséquent, ils ne répondent pas aux mêmes besoins, ni aux mêmes notions.

« Nous attaquer a été leur façon à eux de répondre au vol du sceptre. On peut assimiler ce sceptre à une clé et les Mangemorts ont ouvert le coffre en retirant cette clé. Comme vous le savez tous, les Vampires ont besoin de sang pour se nourrir, et comme l'inhibition avait été levée, ils se sont jetés sur nous.

— Vous avouez donc qu'ils sont responsables, nota Gwenvael.

— Comme l'a dit le Roi des Vampires, ils sont responsables des actes, pas de la décision, serina la jeune sorcière. C'est dans leur nature d'attaquer les autres espèces vivantes. Normalement, nous sommes protégés par le sceptre de Mulcahy, mais les Mangemorts l'ont volé. Par conséquent, les Vampires avaient deux raisons de nous attaquer : la première, pour récupérer leur relique la seconde, parce que nous devenions des proies pour eux.

— Et que faites-vous des attaques du Ministère et de Ste Mangouste ? s'intrigua Mr Diggory. Cela ne répondait à aucun besoin.

— Je ne suis pas Auror de formation, confessa Hermione, mais il me semble évident que lors d'une guerre, si on veut gagner, le plus simple est d'attaquer la tête. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans.

— Et Ste Mangouste ? intervint alors pour la première fois Percy. C'est un hôpital qui ne répond à aucune justification militaire. Et comme vous aimez citer l'année des Ténèbres, je vous rappellerais que Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même n'a pas osé attaquer cet hôpital.

— Nous nous excusons de l'attaque de votre hôpital », intervint Kontschak avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre. « Il est vrai que cela était un coup bas, que nous n'aurions pas dû.

« Notre objectif était seulement de récupérer Harry Potter, car nous pensions que cela aurait été pour vous un dopage suffisant pour retrouver le sceptre et nous le rendre. Nous avions débuté avec l'Attrapeur de votre équipe nationale de Quidditch, sans succès. Nous avons donc jugé bon de placer la barre plus haut pour vous faire réagir. Ce qui s'est d'ailleurs passé.

« Si nous nous sommes montrés sauvages, cela est principalement dû au fait que nous n'avions plus d'inhibition depuis plusieurs semaines et comme l'a expliqué Hermione Weasley, cela nous rend d'autant plus violents à votre égard. Comme je l'ai dit au début de cette séance, nous sommes prêts à répondre de nos actes selon les lois sorcières, tant que celles-ci n'interfèreront pas dans notre culture. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration du Roi des Vampires. Hermione se retourna et vit que le Magenmagot s'était réuni autour de Robards pour discuter vivement à voix basse. Pendant ce temps, les rumeurs parcouraient les bancs de la salle. La jeune sorcière vit que les Directeurs s'étaient, eux aussi, réunis autour de Kingsley, qui lui fit un rapide clin d'œil. Elle alla alors rejoindre sa place, à côté des Vampires qui ne lui accordèrent pas un seul regard.

Après plus de dix minutes, le Président-sorcier se leva et le silence se fit.

« Après délibération, le Magenmagot est prêt à donner son jugement. »

Hermione sentit la panique monter en elle. C'était bien trop tôt pour émettre un jugement définitif, surtout pour une affaire aussi importante que celle-ci.

« Le Clan des Vampires, en accord avec ses propres déclarations, est jugé coupable pour ses trois chefs d'accusation. Néanmoins, au vu des témoignages faits au cours de cette séance, il est apparu que les Vampires n'étaient pas directement responsables de leurs actes. Aucune sanction ne sera donc prononcée.

« Cependant, et avec accord du Ministre de la Magie et du Roi des Vampires, le Magenmagot préconise la signature d'un Pacte de Non-agression entre le Clan des Vampires et la Communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Les deux partis sont-ils d'accord avec les termes de ce pacte ?

— Le Ministère de la Magie ne s'oppose pas à la décision du Magenmagot, approuva Kingsley de sa voix grave.

— Nous acceptons la signature de ce pacte, opina Kontschak, à la condition qu'il soit écrit conjointement et qu'il puisse s'appliquer dans les deux sens.

— Le Magenmagot prend note de l'avis du Roi des Vampires.

« Parallèlement, il est apparu aux yeux du Magenmagot que les Mangemorts étaient les principaux responsables de cette guerre et de ses conséquences, même si cela n'était pas dans leur objectif. Ils sont donc jugés coupables d'avoir déclaré une guerre inter-espèces en plus du vol d'une relique importante appartenant à une autre espèce, ainsi que de toutes les conséquences qui en ont découlé.

« Le Magenmagot condamne donc les Mangemorts à une peine cumulée de soixante-dix ans de prison à Azkaban, chacun. »

Harry regarda les membres du Magenmagot se lever, ainsi que les Directeurs des Départements du Ministère. Le témoin de la défense des Mangemorts s'éclipsait déjà, une liasse de parchemins sous les bras. Le jeune Auror vit son amie se tourner vers les Vampires, mais ceux-ci se préparaient déjà à partir. Il lut sur son visage une étrange expression qu'il prit pour de la déception. Il la comprenait : ça faisait des années qu'elle aidait les créatures magiques et maintenant qu'elle avait l'opportunité de mettre en avant ses idées, ceux qu'elle défendait ne lui accordaient qu'une attention polie. Il y avait de quoi déchanter.

Il observa Kontschak et lorsque le Roi des Vampires croisa son regard, il sentit une brusque décharge lui parcourir le corps de bas en haut. Harry crut percevoir un sourire sur le visage de son ancien bourreau. Une escorte de Briscards arriva et conduisit les créatures magiques à l'extérieur de la salle. Le Magenmagot avait disparu, ainsi que Kingsley. Harry vit plusieurs Directeurs répondre aux questions des journalistes, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était Dean.

« Moore demande à tout le monde de monter. Ospicus organise une réunion générale.

— Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry sans quitter du regard Hermione qui rangeait ses affaires, la mine sombre.

— Apparemment, il y aurait une redistribution des affectations. »

Harry se tourna vers son ami et scruta son visage. Il était sérieux. Le jeune Auror se leva et sortit de la salle, avant que les journalistes ne remarquent sa présence. Accompagné de ses collègues présents dans la salle, il suivit Dean à travers les couloirs jusqu'au Bureau.

Un espace avait été aménagé au centre, plusieurs Aurors étaient déjà installés, dont Moore. Harry se posa contre le bord d'une table, à côté de Ron. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer ses chaussures.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ospicus entra, suivi de près par Gwenvael qui avait encore sa robe de cérémonie. Sa présence éveilla l'attention de la salle et n'annonçait rien de bon à Harry.

« Bonjour à tous, commença le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, le Magenmagot vient d'envoyer les derniers Mangemorts à Azkaban. Ce n'est qu'une question administrative, mais ils seront sans doute enfermés dans le quartier de haute protection…

— Ce que vous devez comprendre, coupa Gwenvael, c'est que nous parlons de quinze nouveaux pensionnaires hautement dangereux. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis la prise de fonction de Mr Shacklebolt, nous avons renvoyé les Détraqueurs hors d'Azkaban. Par conséquent, les Aurors sont responsables d'assurer la sécurité de cette prison tant que la Brigade Pénitentiaire n'aura pas été mise au point.

— Sans vous manquer de respect, Mr le Directeur, nous savons déjà tout ça, confia Goodlight. Nous savons que les fonds n'ont toujours pas été levés et que le Magenmagot n'a pas encore validé le projet. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Nous allons devoir procéder à un remaniement de notre Bureau, révéla Ospicus après une courte hésitation. Azkaban vient d'accueillir de nouveaux habitants et nos effectifs sur place en deviennent insuffisants.

« De plus, maintenant que tous les Mangemorts connus ont été capturés, la mission principale du Bureau des Aurors vient de prendre fin. Même si les Mages Noirs courront toujours dans notre pays, ceux-ci se feront moins nombreux, mais surtout moins dangereux. Par conséquent, notre activité sur le terrain se verra fortement diminuée. »

Ospicus lança un regard à Gwenvael qui ne fit absolument rien. Un moment de gêne s'installa et il sembla que le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors cherchait ses mots.

« Ce que vous voulez dire, intercéda alors Moore, c'est que vous allez devoir transférer une partie des hommes ici à Azkaban ?

— C'est cela, avoua Ospicus sans regarder Moore. S'il y a des volontaires, vous pouvez poser vos candidatures sur mon bureau. Le départ du convoi pour Azkaban s'effectuera dans soixante-douze heures. Les six premiers à poser leurs candidatures seront ceux qui partiront. Si je n'ai pas six candidatures d'ici le départ, je me verrai dans l'obligation de choisir les élus. Il est possible que d'autres suivent par la suite, selon les besoins de Quinn.

— Attendez, intervint Moore. S'il y a quinze nouveaux prisonniers de long séjour, il vous faut sept Aurors, pas six.

— C'est parce que le septième à partir a déjà été choisi, dévoila Gwenvael.

— Sur quel motif ? s'enquit Moore qui devint suspicieux, tout comme Harry.

— Décret du Ministre de la Magie, certifia le Directeur de la Justice Magique. C'est à lui d'ailleurs que nous devons ce remaniement.

— Qui est le septième ? insista Goodlight.

— Harry Potter, révéla Gwenvael. C'est Potter qui est le septième. »

Cela ne fit que confirmer les craintes de ce dernier et celles de Moore, apparemment. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de hausser les épaules.

Certains crieraient sans doute au pistonnage – après tout, Harry était un proche du Ministre –, tandis que d'autres l'ignoreraient, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Mais Harry, lui, ne voyait qu'une chose : la chance le snobait pour de bon.


	25. Chapter 25 L'île d'Azkaban

Chapitre 25 L'ile d'Azkaban

Harry s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où Sirius avait passé un tiers de sa vie. Il avait bien sûr vu des photos dans des coupures de journaux, mais il ne s'était jamais rendu sur l'île, n'avait jamais senti l'atmosphère qui y régnait. On disait qu'elle s'était beaucoup améliorée depuis le départ des Détraqueurs, mais il y persistait toujours une part d'obscurité, de désespoir si on en croyait ceux qui s'y étaient rendus.

Le départ était pour dans une vingtaine de minutes. Il y avait eu six autres volontaires, mais le jeune sorcier ne savait pas qui s'était présenté, mis à part Dean qui avait également partagé son envie d'aller sur Azkaban. Celui-ci disait qu'il voulait se rendre le plus utile possible et si cela passait par être affecté sur l'île, eh bien, il s'y rendrait. Cependant, Harry soupçonnait Moore d'être derrière tout ça. Durant les trois jours qui avaient suivi la déclaration d'Ospicus, le chef d'équipe s'était montré particulièrement renfermé et taciturne, chose rare à en croire Goodlight.

Le jeune Auror n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait été choisi. La raison donnée par Gwenvael lui semblait fausse : il connaissait Kingsley et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas envoyé à Azkaban sans raison. Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors avait refusé de le recevoir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban – après tout, il était encore convalescent et rester à surveiller des prisonniers était moins dangereux que de poursuivre des Mages Noirs –, mais il ne comprenait pas qu'on ne prenne pas le courage de le lui expliquer.

Harry avait pris Ginny à part pour lui faire part de la situation. Elle était restée calme tout le long, attendant qu'il finisse. Puis elle n'avait rien dit, mais au regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, le futur père avait compris qu'elle lui en voulait, beaucoup. L'affectation à Azkaban était quotidienne, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait dormir sur place. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul jour de repos par semaine, qu'il pouvait mettre à profit pour rentrer. Mais c'était insuffisant pour son épouse. Elle s'approchait du terme de la grossesse et, de toute évidence, elle était inquiète de le savoir loin d'elle à ce moment si crucial. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ron avait été mis sur une autre affaire – un type qui se prenait pour la réincarnation de Voldemort – et n'avait plus parlé à Harry depuis, sauf pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Hermione, quant à elle, était si occupée par le Pacte de Non-agression qu'elle ne rentrait que très rarement chez elle. Bref, Harry s'était préparé seul, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait. Son rendez-vous était au milieu de la matinée dans l'Atrium. Pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, dues au départ des Détraqueurs, on ne pouvait plus se rendre directement sur l'île accueillant la prison d'Azkaban.

Il fallait au préalable passer par un petit village moldu du nom de Despair Bay – nom tout à fait charmant – où deux sorciers du Ministère s'assuraient de la liaison. Par précaution, un sortilège antitransplanage avait été posé tout autour du village, mais le Ministère comptait essentiellement sur les éléments naturels pour freiner d'éventuels sorciers voulant établir la liaison entre l'île et le continent, dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

En effet, il était impossible de dissimuler complètement Azkaban aux yeux des Moldus : d'une part parce que la zone maritime était fréquentée et qu'une île perdue attirait toujours l'attention, et d'autre part parce que la technologie évoluant, les Moldus pouvaient à présent repérer une île au milieu de la mer sans avoir à s'y rendre, depuis le ciel. Et là aussi, une île perdue attirerait l'attention, même si elle était vide.

La seule solution, trouvée plusieurs siècles auparavant, était non pas de duper les Moldus, mais de les empêcher _physiquement_ de voir l'île. Au départ, celle-ci avait été sujette du plus grand sortilège de Désillusion jamais pratiqué, mais cela s'était avéré problématique : les bateaux Moldus ne la voyant pas, certains venaient s'échouer dessus sans comprendre pourquoi. Le Ministère s'était alors penché sur la question et le Directoire des Camouflages à l'usage des Moldus – ancien nom du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques –avait trou vé la solution idéale : appliquer des sortilèges climatiques suffisamment puissants pour repousser les navires Moldus. Le risque étant que si les Moldus persistaient, ils couleraient sans doute.

Le Ministère avait fait la fine bouche, puis avait finalement accepté, avec comme seule autre condition qu'une équipe soit présente sur l'île d'Azkaban pour récupérer les naufragés. À l'époque, on avait décidé de les enfermer à Azkaban pendant une période d'une année, ou plus, avec un programme de modification de la mémoire. Une fois les modifications effectuées, le ou les Moldus seraient alors envoyés à différents point du globe, loin de leur pays d'origine. Il avait fallu environ une dizaine d'années pour poser les sortilèges, qui avaient eu pour effet de créer un microclimat sur toute la région, allant jusqu'à un temps cyclonique autour de l'île d'Azkaban.

Depuis la mise en place de ce processus, seuls vingt-et-un Moldus avaient été récupérés – dont trois morts – et le dernier en date était arrivé à Azkaban le jour même de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Lorsque Harry apprit cette anecdote, il s'était une nouvelle fois montré surpris sur la façon dont le destin pouvait agir. _La Gazette_ en avait à peine parlé dans son édition de ce jour-là. L'homme en question était à présent quelque part aux États-Unis, dans la banlieue de San Francisco – les Moldus ayant séjourné à Azkaban étant suivis toute leur vie.

Harry arriva dans l'Atrium cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Étaient déjà présents les autres volontaires pour le rejoindre, ainsi qu'Ospicus. Il posa son sac à côté de celui de Dean et attendit avec les autres. À l'heure précise, Kingsley sortit d'un des ascenseurs et vint les rejoindre, escorté par Gwenvael et Percy Weasley, en tant que Directeur du Département des Transports Magiques. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des cheminées et les Aurors les suivirent sans qu'on leur fasse signe.

Le Ministre s'arrêta devant la cinquième cheminée sur la droite et se retourna vers le contingent. Sans dire un mot, il prit des mains de Percy un pot en cuivre, qui devait sans doute contenir de la Poudre de Cheminette. Gwenvael resta légèrement en retrait. Toujours sans une parole, le grand sorcier noir fit signe au premier Auror – à savoir Jasmyn O'Shaughnessy – de s'approcher et lui tendit le pot. La jeune sorcière se servit une poignée, entra dans l'âtre de la cheminée et lâcha la Poudre, après avoir donné le nom du village où ils devaient se rendre. Elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Les uns après les autres, les Aurors partirent. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Harry, Kingsley afficha un rapide sourire de bienveillance, qui disparut un clignement d'yeux plus tard. L'instant suivant, Harry se sentit balloté dans tous les sens et préféra fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il ralentit – ce que son estomac apprécia –, il les rouvrit et se prépara à se réceptionner.

Il arriva dans une petite maison en bois et un air froid et salé vint instantanément emplir ses poumons. À travers l'une des fenêtres, il vit le ciel gris et devina un léger crachin.

« Bonjour Potter, bienvenue à Despair Bay ! J'espère que le temps ne te gênera pas, c'est comme ça trois cents soixante jours par an. Les cinq autres jours, on a droit à un cyclone.

— Bonjour Donoghue. Toujours aussi chaleureux. Ça t'arrive de voir le monde autrement qu'en gris ou en noir ? Tu sais, il y a toute une palette de couleurs.

— Harry, te tracasses pas, lança Dean. C'est pour ça qu'il a été le premier à demander le poste ici. C'est l'endroit parfait pour lui.

— Et je ne regrette toujours pas mon choix, assura le jeune Auror. Ce n'est pas moi qui fais la pluie et le beau temps. J'accueille juste les gens qui viennent ici et je vais au pub du village lors de ma pause. Vous devriez y faire un tour d'ailleurs, leur bière locale est la meilleure que j'aie jamais gouté.

— Trêve de bavardages », coupa un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui entra dans la pièce. « Nous n'avons que quelques minutes avant le départ de la navette. Dépêchez-vous ! »

L'homme sortit, tandis que Donoghue lançait à Harry un regard pressant. Celui-ci attrapa son paquetage et entra dans une nouvelle pièce, qui s'apparentait à une salle d'accueil. Sur l'un des murs, un poisson était accroché tel un trophée. Trois bureaux étaient disposés dans la pièce, occupant une large partie de l'espace, mais en laissant suffisamment de place pour se déplacer rapidement jusqu'à la porte. Ce qui intrigua le jeune sorcier, c'était le sigle accroché au mur opposé du poisson : celui de la police britannique. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son ancien camarade ne portait pas une robe de sorcier, mais l'uniforme d'un policier.

« Nous sommes la police locale, révéla-t-il. Ça fait dix ans qu'il s'agit de notre couverture. Et jusqu'à maintenant, les Moldus gobent tout.

— Pourquoi la police ? s'intrigua Dean. Pourquoi ne pas rester cachés ?

— Pas le temps ! intervint l'homme mûr. Nous devons embarquer dans la navette tout de suite. On parlera en chemin. »

Sans un mot, l'homme fit sortir les Aurors un par un. Il les conduisit jusqu'au front de mer et Harry nota qu'ils se trouvaient dans un petit village côtier. Des embruns vinrent lui chatouiller les narines. Un petit port de pêche occupait la majeure partie du littoral. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'un des bateaux. Tous les sorciers les regardaient avec un air intéressé, voire même intrigué, mais Harry repéra immédiatement celui qui devait faire office de navette. Une vedette blanche, longue d'une vingtaine de mètres, beaucoup trop propre pour un bateau resté à quai des jours durant.

Il s'était déjà rendu plusieurs fois au bord de la mer, lors de sorties scolaires qui avaient été pour lui ses seules occasions de sortir de Londres. Il avait donc déjà eu l'opportunité de voir plusieurs fois des bateaux, autrement qu'en photos, et il n'avait pas souvenir d'une coque qui scintillait même sous un ciel couvert. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une vedette neuve, mais le sigle de la police peint sur le côté lui faisait dire que ce n'était pas la solution.

Le jeune Auror suivit ses collègues à l'intérieur de la superstructure, qui se révéla très simple : à l'étage devait sans doute se trouver la passerelle de commandement et le pont principal était composé d'un vaste salon, trop confortable et spacieux pour être le salon d'une simple vedette. La magie avait sans doute été utilisée pour adapter le transport Moldu aux besoins sorciers. À peine eut-il le temps de s'asseoir que Harry sentit le plancher vibrer sous ses pieds : ils appareillaient.

À travers les hublots, il vit le port défiler lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement, avant de disparaître et laisser place à une vaste étendue d'eau. Tandis que le supérieur de Donoghue venait les rejoindre, le jeune sorcier nota une nouvelle anomalie : la vedette ne semblait nullement affectée par la houle clairement visible à l'extérieur.

Le responsable du détachement d'Aurors à Azkaban s'installa alors sur un large fauteuil, faisant face à toutes les nouvelles recrues. Il les regarda avec insistance. Il était très grand, plus encore que Moore, et il se donnait une allure déglinguée. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, aux tempes légèrement grisonnantes, et ses yeux d'un brun cacao, lui donnaient l'air d'un savant fou. Mais le jeune sorcier savait que ce n'était pas le cas : d'une part, l'homme devant lui n'était pas un savant – bien que très intelligent –, mais surtout, il était tout sauf fou.

Jeff Quinn était l'un des Aurors les plus décorés du Bureau.

Il avait participé aux deux guerres menées contre les Mangemorts et avait eu à plusieurs reprises la possibilité de montrer sa valeur : il avait tué Evan Rosier lors de la première et avait quitté le Ministère le jour même de la mort de Scrimgeour pour rejoindre le réseau créé par Percy en aide aux Nés-Moldus. Enfin, il avait participé vaillamment à l'assaut du Ministère. L'homme assis devant Harry était un héros et se trouvait à l'un des trois postes les plus élevés du Bureau des Aurors : Chef de l'unité spéciale des Aurors affectés à Azkaban. Il aurait pu être à la place d'Ospicus, mais Quinn avait choisi lui-même ce poste. On parlait de lui confier le poste de la Brigade Pénitentiaire en projet.

« Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir pressés un peu, mais nous devions absolument partir. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, notre couverture est la police Moldue. Donc, elle nous oblige à faire une ronde au large des côtes une fois par semaine. C'est ce qui nous permet de rejoindre l'île d'Azkaban sous le couvert de l'anonymat. Cependant, le trafic maritime est dirigé par un centre de contrôle, ce qui nous oblige à suivre un horaire strict.

— On ne peut pas trafiquer leur centre ? s'enquit Adelhaidis, qui dévorait du regard Quinn.

— Trop difficile à mettre en œuvre, confia le chef de l'unité spéciale, d'autant plus que si le centre de contrôle britannique est responsable des eaux territoriales, il doit bien y avoir une dizaine de patrouilles qui surveillent cette zone. Croyez-moi, c'est plus simple ainsi.

— Pourquoi avoir choisi la police ? s'intrigua Dean. Je veux dire, il s'agit d'une institution très puissante et importante chez les Moldus. Vous n'avez pas peur de…

— N'ayez crainte ! garantit Quinn. Seuls Donoghue et moi-même sommes en poste sur la côte. Nous utilisons l'ancien bureau de police qui a était abandonné quelques mois après l'évasion de Sirius Black.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

— Ah oui, Black était votre parrain », se rappela l'immense Auror en regardant Harry d'un air dédaigneux. « Ne vous faites pas des idées. Votre parrain n'y est pour rien. Enfin, pas autant qu'on le sache.

« Le jour de l'évasion de Black, un ferry Moldu – c'est un bateau transportant beaucoup de monde d'un coup – s'est aventuré à proximité d'Azkaban. Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, les eaux autour de l'île sont mortelles pour les Moldus. Ceux-ci le savent depuis des siècles et ont appris à les éviter. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

« Une opération de sauvetage a été lancée tandis que les gardiens d'Azkaban ont essayé de repérer le navire Moldu et le détourner de sa route. Ce fut fait, mais pas assez vite : le navire sombra. Cependant, les Moldus ont pu être évacués à bord d'autres navires.

« Là où le problème s'est posé, c'est lorsque la vedette de police s'est aventurée suffisamment près pour apercevoir l'île. Les éléments naturels se sont chargés de l'endommager et les gardiens de l'époque… ont décidé de l'achever comme le voulait alors la procédure. »

Quinn interrompit son récit, dans une pose théâtrale. Harry lança un regard aux autres Aurors et vit que la plupart buvait littéralement ses paroles. Adelhaidis en bavait presque. Pour sa part, le jeune sorcier ressentait de plus en plus d'animosité à l'égard de la personne.

« Un seul Moldu a été repêché, révéla le chef de l'unité spéciale. D'après ses dires, il y en avait un autre, mais nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé. Quoi qu'il en soit, le policier Moldu a été enfermé un moment à Azkaban, le temps que sa mémoire soit modifiée. Une fois cela fait, le Ministère a organisé son transfert à Chicago. Les locaux ont cru qu'il avait disparu corps et biens en mer.

— C'était dans la presse, rappela Glykeria Henderson. _La Gazette_ s'en était donnée à cœur joie. Ça n'explique pas votre stratégie.

— J'y viens, j'y viens. Ce que la presse n'a pas dit, c'est que pendant ce temps, Sirius Black s'évadait d'Azkaban, les Détraqueurs à ses trousses. Nous ne savons pas où Black a rejoint la côte, mais l'officier en chef du poste de police affirme, dans un de ses témoignages, avoir croisé un chien noir immense sortant de l'eau avant que la baie ne gèle instantanément.

« Les villageois l'ont pris pour un fou – la baie avait dégelé quelques minutes plus tard et il n'y avait aucune trace du chien – et il a fini par quitter la ville. Le Ministère a profité de l'occasion pour prendre le poste, afin d'éviter que ce genre d'événement ne se reproduise.

« Depuis dix ans, nous assurons à la fois la liaison vers Azkaban et la sécurité du village. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de séparer deux marins trop soûls. »

Quinn conclut son paraphe par un rire joyeux, suivi par plusieurs des Aurors présents. Mais Harry nota qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier particulièrement leur nouveau chef d'unité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'un des hublots : la mer était déchaînée, le ciel gris, presque noir, et il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Et pourtant, le plancher du navire était aussi stable que par temps calme. Même pas un frémissent.

Le voyage dura encore une demi-heure, durant laquelle Quinn ne cessa de rapporter des anecdotes sur sa carrière ou Azkaban. Harry comprit très vite qu'il avait en face de lui un sorcier ayant une très haute opinion de lui-même, se croyant clairement au-dessus des autres, et qui passait son temps – ou presque – à dénigrer les actions entreprises par d'autres personnes. Le tout, sur le ton le plus décontracté qu'on pouvait imaginer.

Le jeune Auror avait l'impression de se trouver face à une nouvelle version de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockhart. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Quinn avait vraiment réalisé les choses dont il se vantait et certaines de ses actions avaient grandement contribué au maintien de la sécurité au sein de la Communauté Moldue. La façon dont il le disait laissait à désirer, mais on ne pouvait lui reprocher de n'avoir rien fait.

Soudain, alors qu'un léger silence planait sur la pièce, l'immense quinquagénaire se leva et regarda au travers d'un hublot. Il se retourna vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« On arrive », se contenta-t-il de dire, avant de disparaître au pont supérieur.

Tout le contingent le suivit au travers des coursives, jusqu'à arriver à la passerelle de commandement. C'était une grande pièce dont le mur face à eux était composé d'une large baie vitrée. Une console devant laquelle se tenait Quinn devait sans doute servir à la manœuvre du navire. Ce qui attira cependant le regard de Harry, c'était le spectacle face à eux.

Donoghue n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il parlait de cyclone : un véritable déchaînement des éléments se produisait sous leurs yeux. La pluie tambourinait sur les vitres tout en inondant le bastingage, quand celui-ci n'était pas recouvert par le déferlement des flots lorsqu'une vague gigantesque s'abattait sur le navire. Cela rendait la visibilité nulle. Le ciel était noir, de temps à autre zébré d'éclairs monstrueux. Le vent était si violent qu'il faisait tomber la pluie à l'horizontale et découpait les vagues trop hautes, formant des écumes capables de les engloutir à elles seules.

Cependant, le navire ne souffrait d'aucun des éléments et continuait sa route. Quinn avait expliqué qu'un sortilège avait été appliqué sur l'ensemble de la coque afin que le navire puisse traverser les flots comme s'il était un fantôme. Harry en comprenait à présent l'utilité. Et il réalisa aussi pourquoi la navette était le seul moyen de transport susceptible de relier Azkaban : n'importe quelle autre embarcation aurait immédiatement coulé et il était tout simplement impossible de voler par un temps pareil. Les éléments constituaient à eux-seuls un rempart naturel. Comment Sirius avait-il pu rejoindre la côte sans mourir noyé ?

Ce fut alors qu'entre deux creux, un nouvel éclair illumina l'étendue d'eau et tous l'aperçurent pour la première fois, à environs un kilomètre. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais ils surent qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais cette image, gravée à vie dans leurs mémoires.

Au milieu des flots déchaînés, se trouvait une île rocailleuse, telle un rocher posé sur l'eau, sur laquelle se tenait une silhouette menaçante. De puissantes fortifications recouvertes d'algues et de sel, érodées par des siècles de tempêtes, se dressaient tout autour d'une flèche noire et pointue. À intervalles réguliers des fortifications, une tour de défense carrée officiait comme point de vigie et poste de défense. La flèche, au contour anguleux et acérés, devait mesurer une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de haut pour une trentaine de large.

Des protubérances du même aspect, comme des miniatures de la flèche, couraient sur toute sa hauteur. D'autres flèches, plus petites avec les mêmes protubérances, pointaient vers le ciel tout autour de la grande flèche. On avait l'impression que des ponts les reliaient les unes aux autres. Un autre éclair fendit le ciel, les ombres formées donnèrent à la forteresse un aspect encore plus menaçant et inhospitalier.

Azkaban terrifiait par sa simple silhouette.

La vedette se rapprocha de plus en plus de l'île, longeant les roches qui s'avérèrent être de véritables écueils. Quinn manœuvra la frêle embarcation et longea l'île, permettant d'observer de plus près les contreforts des remparts. À présent, on pouvait distinguer des meurtrières à travers lesquelles filtrait un mince rayon de lumière. Mais celui-ci semblait dépourvu de toute chaleur, de tout réconfort.

Tous les Aurors regardèrent avec appréhension leur future maison. Harry lança un coup d'œil à Dean et comprit que lui aussi se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Les Détraqueurs étaient peut-être partis depuis longtemps à présent, la contemplation de l'île suffisait à provoquer un profond désespoir au cœur des hommes. Le jeune Auror s'arracha de ce spectacle et se concentra sur la route suivie par Quinn.

Celui-ci semblait vouloir faire le tour de l'île pour la leur montrer, telle un trophée, ou pour les mettre dans l'ambiance, comme le ferait un sadique. Cependant, Harry comprit qu'il s'était trompé dans son jugement : en réalité, il vit se former petit à petit, puis apparaître complètement, une grotte à la base de l'île. La cavité était suffisamment grosse pour laisser passer le navire. L'eau s'y engouffrait, se fracassant sur les rebords et tourbillonnant dangereusement à l'entrée.

Quinn attendit d'être parfaitement aligné avant de s'y engager à vitesse réduite. Il appuya sur un bouton et de puissants phares, situés sur le toit de la vedette, illuminèrent l'entrée de la caverne. Harry vit alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un tunnel s'enfonçant profondément dans l'île. Il remarqua que l'eau n'était pas plus calme qu'à l'extérieur et qu'au contraire, elle semblait former un violent courant.

Lorsque le bateau fut entré entièrement, le jeune sorcier réalisa que ce n'était pas tout : il sentait un léger tangage. Le sort qui protégeait jusqu'à maintenant la vedette ne fonctionnait plus et ils étaient à présent à la merci des courants et des vagues chaotiques qui régnaient dans le passage. Si l'entrée laissait à peine entrer le bateau, la galerie était suffisamment large pour permettre de manœuvrer.

À une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux, il distingua une lueur et comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'embarcadère. Deux personnes les attendaient. L'intérieur du tunnel était aussi accueillant que les flancs de l'île : les parois étaient recouvertes d'algues et luisaient à la lumière des projecteurs. Seules trois couleurs dominaient : le vert des algues, le gris de la roche et le noir de l'eau.

La vedette accosta quelques minutes plus tard et Harry reconnut les deux personnes qui les attendaient : il s'agissait de Dagmar Wiborg et Nicanora Mansilla. On voyait sur leurs visages les traces de leur affectation sur l'île, bien plus que chez Donoghue.

Wiborg semblait avoir été marquée au fer blanc. Son allure, autrefois impeccable et propre, était à présent désordonnée et abîmée. Son visage en forme de cœur s'était creusé. Ses yeux bleu cérulé, qui d'habitude pétillaient d'intelligence, étaient grave. Harry se souvenait que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Académie, Wiborg était toujours plongée dans ses livres ou à les réprimander. À présent, il semblait improbable qu'elle leur ressorte l'alinéa A de l'article 8 du règlement si Dean venait à jouer au football dans son bureau.

Mais ce qui fut le plus saisissant, était le regard marron de Mansilla. Son sourire, qui faisait sa personnalité, avait disparu. Ron avait maintes fois essayé d'effacer ce sourire pour voir à quoi ressemblerait le visage rond de Mansilla. À présent, Harry s'en voulut de l'avoir aidé. Il n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi inexpressif et triste. Il avait envie de hurler.

Tandis que Quinn arrêtait les machines et qu'ils descendaient pour récupérer leurs affaires, les Aurors volontaires s'échangèrent des regards et le jeune sorcier vit que tous semblaient regretter leur choix. Tous semblaient redouter ce qui les attendait. Et il ne put leur en vouloir. Ils avaient toujours la possibilité de changer d'avis. Ils se verraient peut-être moqués par les autres Aurors du Bureau, mais parce qu'aucun n'avait vécu ici. Cependant, lui ne pouvait repartir. Il avait été affecté ici. Il vivrait ici pendant les prochaines années, ne retournant voir Ginny qu'une fois par semaine. Ou plutôt ne profitant de la liberté qu'un jour par semaine.

Était-ce une punition ? Une punition pour avoir échoué sur toute la ligne sur l'affaire du sceptre ? Pour s'être fait capturer et torturer, mettant en péril la vie d'autres Aurors ?

Ron leva les bras pour protéger sa tête lorsque Ginny lui envoya la coupe de Meilleure Poursuiveuse qu'elle avait gagnée l'année précédente. Il n'avait plus besoin de protéger ses oreilles, elles étaient déjà irrécupérables.

« Ginny, laisse-moi…

— COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?! vociféra-t-elle COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER FAIRE ÇA ?!

— Ginny, je n'y suis pour rien ! plaida le frère aîné. Ce n'est pas…

— JE SUIS ENCEINTE, RON ! TU NE L'IGNORES PAS ! TU ES CHEF D'ÉQUIPE ! TU POUVAIS DIRE QU'IL NE POUVAIT PAS PARTIR MAINTENANT !

— Ginny, calme-toi s'il te plait, supplia-t-il. Je ne suis chef d'équipe que depuis…

— TU ES RON WEASLEY ! IL EST HARRY POTTER ! s'insurgea la jeune femme de toute la puissance de sa voix. VOUS ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX DÉCORÉS DE L'ORDRE DE MERLIN PREMIÈRE CLASSE ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE POUR L'EMPÊCHER !

— Ginny, écoute-moi, conjura Ron. Kingsley veut…

— C'EST KINGSLEY QUI L'A ENVOYÉ LÀ-BAS ! s'époumona la joueuse de Quidditch. ET POURQUOI ? HEIN ? POURQUOI ? POUR DES MIAMHIBOUX ! JE REFUSE ! JE M'Y OPPOSE ! JE VEUX…

— TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER ! explosa soudainement le jeune chef d'équipe, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Ginny. J'AI FAIT TOUT CE QUE J'AI PU ! ON PARLE D'AZKABAN, JE TE RAPPELLE ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI OUBLIÉ COMMENT ÉTAIT PAPA EN REVENANT À CHAQUE FOIS DE LÀ-BAS ?

« KINGSLEY A PEUT-ÊTRE RENVOYÉ LES DÉETRAQUEURS, MAIS ÇA RESTE UN LIEU DE DÉSESPOIR ! TU CROIS QUE JE VEUX VOIR MON MEILLEUR AMI, MON FRÈRE, PASSER LE RESTANT DE SES JOURS LÀ-BAS ?! TU CROIS QUE JE VEUX VOIR MA SŒUR SOUFFRIR DE L'ABSCENCE DE SON MARI ?! TU CROIS QUE JE VEUX VOIR MON PROPRE NEVEU VIVRE SANS PÈRE ?! »

Ron fulminait littéralement. Il attrapa un des cadres posés sur la table face à lui et le lança au sol de frustration. Ginny sursauta. Elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même devant la fureur soudaine et explosive de son frère, qui était de nature calme habituellement. Les larmes commencèrent à monter à son visage.

« Ron…, couina-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— Tu crois vraiment que ça ne me fait rien ? D'abord Ste Mangouste et maintenant ça ? Je pensais qu'avec Harry, ça serait génial de devenir Auror. Mais à présent, je commence à me poser des questions.

— Ron, tu n'y penses pas ? s'offuqua une troisième voix. Après tout ce que Harry a fait pour t'aider. »

Les deux Weasley se tournèrent pour voir Hermione, sur le pas de la porte. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle avait écouté leur dispute derrière la porte avant d'oser intervenir.

« Eh bien, justement, rétorqua le jeune sorcier. Il m'a aidé et maintenant, je ne peux pas lui rendre la pareille. J'ai tout essayé, je suis allé voir Ospicus, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Ordre de Kingsley, il n'a pas voulu bouger le petit doigt. Kingsley n'a pas voulu me recevoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Harry a été muté à Azkaban et on me refuse le droit d'y aller. Ils veulent nous séparer, c'est indéniable. Or, sans Harry, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer.

— Tu te décharges de tes responsabilités, accusa Hermione. Tu n'as pas le droit de quitter le Bureau des Aurors sur un caprice d'adolescent.

— N'accuse pas Ron de fuir ses responsabilités ! intervint Ginny. Tu sais parfaitement à quel point il aime ce qu'il fait !

— Mais le problème est là, Ginny. Je ne suis plus sûr d'aimer être Auror, révéla le jeune chef d'équipe. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi sous cet angle et je dois dire que maintenant, cet angle ne m'enchante guerre.

— Ron ! Tu ne peux pas quitter le métier d'Auror, objecta son épouse. Pas après tous les efforts, tous les sacrifices que tu as effectués. Tu ne peux pas décider de tout abandonner parce que tu n'es pas avec Harry.

— Hermione, ce n'est pas ça. Ils nous ont _forcés_ à être séparés, insista-t-il. Nous aurions très bien pu être dans deux équipes différentes, mais cela ne leur a pas suffi. Harry a été le premier à choisir le poste au Ministère et il est le seul à ne pas avoir eu son mot à dire ! J'aurais bien voulu le rejoindre, mais Ospicus a refusé ma candidature. Il se passe quelque chose, Hermione.

— Ron, tu n'y es pas du tout. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait une sorte de conspiration contre Harry et toi ? Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

— Hermione, tu ne peux réfuter le fait que le transfert de Harry à Azkaban est intolérable ! renchérit la sœur cadette Pourquoi l'envoyer là-bas ? C'est une punition.

— Ce n'est pas une punition. »

Les deux Weasley ouvrirent grand leurs yeux simultanément en fixant la jeune femme, qui rougit soudainement. De toute évidence, elle venait de faire une bêtise et elle s'en était rendue compte trop tard. Ron serra si fort ses poings que ses bras tremblèrent. Ginny, quant à elle, était passée de la peur à l'inquiétude.

« Comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas une punition ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix caverneuse.

— Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai dit ça comme ça.

— Ne me mens pas. Tu _sais_ les raisons du transfert de Harry. Tu les connais et tu nous les caches. Hermione, nous parlons de notre meilleur ami.

— Je ne peux rien dire, affirma-t-elle. C'est mon travail !

— Non ! s'exclama Ginny. Non ! répéta-t-elle en fondant en larmes. Tu n'as pas fait _ça _! Tu n'as pas pu le permettre !

— Hermione, ne me dis pas que…

— Je n'y suis pour rien et je n'ai rien pu faire.

— JE TE HAIS ! hurla alors Ginny avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre.

— Ginny…, tenta Hermione, mais c'était trop tard. Ron, je t'en prie…

— Je te crois, Hermione. Mais ne me prie pas. Ne me demande pas. J'ai confiance en toi, Hermione, je t'aime plus que tout.

— Ron, exhorta Hermione d'un ton suppliant.

— Ne me dis rien, décréta-t-il. Je risquerais de dire des choses que je regretterai ensuite. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi, je ne veux pas savoir comment. Je ne veux rien savoir. Tu as fait sans doute ce que tu avais à faire, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

— Ron, c'est mon travail ! Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de cette décision ! Je _devais_ l'approuver et ne pas discuter.

— Hermione, tu sais parfaitement qu'on n'a jamais à _devoir_ trahir un ami. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais un cri retentit dans la chambre.

Harry regardait la petite pièce face à lui. On l'avait conduit dans l'une des tours de la prison, celle réservée au personnel surveillant. Tout comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur du pénitencier était profondément déprimant. Il n'y avait plus d'algues sur les murs, mais ceux-ci restaient plus ou moins humides. Par la fenêtre, pas plus grande qu'un livre de poche, il vit qu'il pleuvait toujours des trombes d'eau à l'extérieur et il comprit, au son, que le vent rugissait toujours avec autant de hargne. En inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, il sentit l'air marin s'engouffrer dans ses poumons et crut qu'ils avaient gelé sur place.

Sa chambre, qui servirait également de bureau, mesurait trois mètres sur deux. Elle était composée d'un lit simple – disposant cependant de draps et de couvertures propres –, d'une table de bureau, d'une chaise et d'une armoire où il pouvait ranger ses affaires. Deux étagères étaient fixées au-dessus du bureau pour qu'il puisse ranger ses livres. Une simple chandelle servait d'unique source de lumière – si on excluait les éclairs qui traversaient le ciel de temps à autre.

Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était sans doute mieux que les cellules situées dans les tours voisines.

« Harry, c'est notre tour de garde, annonça Dean à l'entrée de la chambre. Nous devons y aller maintenant.

— J'arrive. »

Son coéquipier l'attendait dans le couloir avec Mansilla. Elle avait toujours son air renfrogné, malgré le sourire qu'elle esquissa lorsque Harry vint les rejoindre. Elle les mena le long des couloirs, qui s'apparentaient à un véritable dédale. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait pas de plan – « Et si les prisonniers tombaient dessus ? » leur avait-on dit –, si bien qu'ils devraient tout mémoriser.

Après avoir monté et descendu un nombre incroyable de marches, l'équipe arriva devant une épaisse porte en chêne massif. La jeune Aurore sortit sa baguette et la passa le long de la porte. On entendit un léger déclic et le battant pivota légèrement. Aussitôt, une odeur pestilentielle envahit le couloir : une odeur à mi-chemin entre le poisson pourri et le moisi. Mansilla se lança un sortilège de Têtenbulle et alluma sa baguette, les deux autres l'imitèrent. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir plongé dans le noir.

La vision qui se présenta à eux était cauchemardesque : des cellules alignées les unes à côté des autres, des murs recouverts de moisissures et de champignons, des grilles rouillées, des détritus dans un état de décomposition avancée – Harry en identifia un comme étant le cadavre d'un rat – jonchaient le sol au point de former une couche recouvrant toute la roche.

Les trois Aurors commencèrent à avancer lentement, maintenant leurs baguettes pour éclairer le plus loin possible. Mansilla s'arrêta à chaque cellule, s'assurant que son occupant était toujours présent et en vie. Certains réagissaient à la présence de lumière, d'autres étaient tellement apathiques qu'ils maugréaient de façon inaudible. D'autres encore dormaient à même le sol ou recroquevillés contre l'un des murs. Les plus actifs se traînaient jusqu'à la grille et lançaient une suite de gémissements inintelligibles lorsqu'ils reconnurent Harry.

« Leurs conditions de vie sont inhumaines, fit observer Dean une fois qu'ils eurent franchi le couloir et atteint une nouvelle rangée de marches circulaires.

— C'est à la suite du départ des Détraqueurs », dévoila Mansilla d'une voix morne qui ne lui allait pas du tout. « Kingsley n'a pu obtenir leur départ du Magenmagot qu'après des contreparties. Quinn a carte blanche pour créer « l'environnement » qu'il souhaite. Chaque flèche constitue un centre de détention aux conditions de vie différentes.

— C'est le Magenmagot qui décide où les condamnés vont ? s'enquit Harry.

— C'est ce que je croyais aussi, avant de venir ici. Mais en réalité, le Magenmagot dit simplement _la durée_ du séjour à Azkaban, pas le lieu. Parfois, il y a une précision, mais le plus souvent, c'est Quinn lui-même qui décide.

— Sans en référer à Ospicus ?

— Comme je l'ai dit, il a carte blanche. Il regarde le dossier transmis du Magenmagot et les places disponibles, expliqua la jeune femme. À partir de ça, il décide où un condamné trouve sa cellule.

« Il lui arrive aussi de regarder les prisonniers déjà présents : il adore mettre à côté deux sorciers qui ne peuvent pas se voir en photo. Certains centres de détention permettent aux détenus de voir leurs voisins directs. Ils n'ont plus de baguettes, mais leurs voix et leurs vigueurs physiques sont toujours là, au début du moins.

— C'est incroyable que cela puisse encore exister, après Tu-Sais-Qui, s'effara Dean. Personne ne s'en offusque ?

— Personne n'est au courant, rectifia Mansilla. Vous venez de voir les longs séjours. Ceux qui restent moins longtemps vivent dans des conditions plus saines, quoi que toujours précaires.

— Et nous alors ?

— C'est dans notre contrat. Clause de non-divulgation, que ça s'appelle. »

Leur coéquipière haussa les épaules, comme pour indiquer l'inutilité de se battre. Harry comprenait mieux à présent le comportement des gardiens : voir les prisonniers suffisait à les déprimer.

Ils passèrent ainsi dans plusieurs autres corridors, grimpant à chaque fois une volée de marches. Chaque niveau était constitué d'un petit réseau de couloirs entre les cellules, menant tous à une artère principale, qui reliait les escaliers. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre à l'exception des meurtrières dans ces derniers, qui étaient au passage le seul lieu éclairé par une chandelle. Les cellules se situaient dans les ponts et les flèches qu'ils avaient vues à l'extérieur, les escaliers étant au niveau des protubérances.

Une envie germa alors dans l'esprit de Harry.

« Je veux voir la cellule de Sirius Black.

— Pardon ?

— L'ancienne cellule de Sirius Black. Je veux qu'on aille la voir.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit la jeune Auror.

— J'en ai besoin.

— Ce n'est pas très judicieux, fit-elle remarquer. C'est là-haut que sont enfermés tous les principaux Mangemorts capturés. Celle de Black est à présent celle de Greyback.

— Le loup-garou ? s'étonna Dean.

— Vous en connaissez beaucoup ? Oui, le loup-garou. C'est la cellule offrant les meilleures protections de la prison. La seule capable de le retenir lorsqu'il se transforme.

— Vous ne lui donnez pas de la potion Tue-Loup ? s'étonna Harry.

— Il empile les fioles que nous lui donnons, sans y toucher. Le mur du fond en est pratiquement recouvert. On se contente de condamner l'accès lors des Pleines Lunes.

— Je veux quand même y aller. »

Mansilla haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Dean resta en retrait, sans rien dire. Ils continuèrent leur ronde, traversant les couloirs, montant les étages les uns après les autres.

À la lueur de sa baguette, Harry reconnut certains des prisonniers. Certains pour avoir vu leur visage dans _La Gazette_, d'autres pour avoir assisté à leur procès. Beaucoup étaient des anciens partisans de Voldemort ayant travaillé au Ministère ou raflé des Nés-Moldus durant l'année des Ténèbres. Une triste période dont le vainqueur voyait à présent les cicatrices que tout le monde s'était efforcé d'effacer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent au dernier étage. L'escalier menait à une pièce circulaire, aussi miteuse que le reste de la prison. Le spectacle était tout aussi désolant : cette fois-ci, les cellules étaient alignées le long du mur, suivant la courbure de la tour. L'espace au centre était entièrement vide, à l'exception d'une unique grille. Le jeune Auror remarqua alors que le sol était légèrement incliné, la grille devait servir de bouche d'évacuation.

« À quoi sert cette… »

Mais Dean ne put finir sa phrase car il trouva sa réponse : il pleuvait littéralement dans la tour. Mansilla venait de lancer un sortilège d'imperméabilité pour les protéger, mais le sol était détrempé et Harry voyait l'eau s'infiltrer par plusieurs endroits du plafond. C'était inconcevable. En levant les yeux, il constata que le toit était dans un état épouvantable, on voyait le ciel par endroits.

La jeune sorcière s'avança vers une des cellules, suivie par ses collègues. Celle-ci n'était pas parfaitement rectangulaire, mais légèrement incurvée. La grille suivait cette géométrie. Une masse était allongée au fond et constituait la seule interruption de cette uniformité. Comme dans les autres cellules, il n'y avait aucun meuble visible. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry ne vit aucun objet pouvant servir à boire ou à manger. Et aucun mécanisme ne semblait pouvoir ouvrir la grille.

Ce n'était pas une cellule, c'était une pièce de torture.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, allant jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les barreaux. Il les retira immédiatement, ayant senti une décharge lui parcourir tout le corps dans un vif éclair lumineux. La masse remua, se retourna et l'éclat de leurs baguettes se refléta dans deux yeux jaunes. On y lisait la colère, la haine et – ce fut ce qui déstabilisa le plus le jeune sorcier – de la folie. Des dents apparurent dans un sourire carnassier.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Harry Potter en personne. Tu es venu voir la vie que tu nous as offerte ou est-ce un pèlerinage pour venir voir la cellule de Black ? Après tout, il a vécu ici pendant combien… dix… onze… douze années.

— La ferme, hybride ! s'exclama Mansilla.

— Douze années, répéta Greyback. C'est long. Douze années à devoir subir le passage des Détraqueurs, à attendre l'unique repas de la semaine, à essayer de boire l'eau croupie qui dégouline des murs quand elle ne tombe pas directement du toit. Ça te fait quoi ? Tu veux pleurer comme un bébé ? Vomir comme un lâche ? Venger la torture de ton parrain défunt ?

— Greyback, si tu continues…, menaça la jeune sorcière.

— Vous allez me priver de mon repas ? Vous allez m'enfermer ? Rien de ce que vous ferez ne sera pire que la torture que vous me faites subir. Je suis preneur.

— Vous êtes un psychopathe, décréta Harry. Vous êtes un meurtrier, un assassin. Vous avez tué des enfants par pur plaisir, sous le couvert de votre maladie. Si le seul fait d'être isolé de tout ici suffit à vous punir, alors nous avons fait le bon choix. Nous vous proposons de la potion Tue-loup pour vous aider à surmonter votre maladie, mais vous la refusez. Cela prouve bien que vous êtes irrécupérable et que vous pourrirez ici même. »

Dans un mouvement incroyablement vif et rapide pour quelqu'un dans sa condition, Greyback se leva et se projeta contre la grille. Un nouvel éclair illumina la pièce et le loup-garou fut renvoyé en arrière. Il se leva et s'approcha de la grille, son visage frôlant les barreaux. Il fixait Harry droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

« Attention à ce que tu dis Potter. Vous ne m'enfermerez pas indéfiniment, assura-t-il. Un jour viendra où je sortirai d'ici et alors tu comprendras ce que je suis. Ta famille ne sera jamais à l'abri, vivant toujours dans la crainte les soirs de pleine Lune. Tu essaieras de les protéger mais il arrivera un jour où toutes tes précautions échoueront et tu comprendras alors vraiment ce que représente le _don_ qui m'a été donné.

— Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est la lycanthropie.

— Tu _crois_ la connaître. Tu as été l'ami d'un de nos traîtres, mais le connaissais-tu réellement ? Sais-tu ce dont il était capable ?

— Remus est un héros et un père qui s'est sacrifié pour le bien de son fils ! objecta le jeune sorcier.

— Attends et tu verras. Vois et tu vivras. Vis et tu comprendras. Notre _don_ ne se résume pas uniquement à une fourrure qui apparaît une fois par mois. C'est bien plus que cela. Et un jour, tu réaliseras que j'avais raison et alors seulement tu connaîtras ce qu'est ce _don_. »

Harry s'approcha à son tour de la grille, faisant face à Greyback. Leurs visages étaient séparés uniquement par quelques centimètres. Et malgré le sortilège de Têtenbulle, l'Auror sentait l'haleine fétide du meurtrier.

« Touche à un seul cheveu des membres de ma famille et crois-moi que ce que tu vis ici constituera ton plus beau souvenir à côté de ce que je te ferai.

— Hé Greyback, on se fait menacer par le balafré ? » railla une voix que Harry reconnut comme celle de Dolohov. « Hé les gars, Potter a fermé le clapet de notre toutou ! »

Des exclamations vinrent rejoindre celles de l'ancien Mangemort. Des insultes fusèrent, à l'intention de Greyback ou des Aurors, plus ou moins grossières. Des rires gras les accompagnaient. Harry recula de quelques pas, ne rompant pas le contact avec le regard meurtrier du prisonnier.

Sans ajouter un mot, les Aurors se retournèrent et sortirent de la pièce, alors que les détenus, toujours excités, narguaient le loup-garou. Ils redescendirent les étages un à un, en silence, repassant devant les mêmes cellules qu'à l'aller, s'assurant une nouvelle fois que les prisonniers étaient toujours vivants. La seule différence était que certains s'étaient mis à pleurer dans leur sommeil. Mais le jeune sorcier n'y prenait pas garde, trop intrigué par ce que lui avait dit Greyback.

C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait la lycanthropie qu'au travers des yeux de Remus et celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs déjà fait remarquer qu'il constituait un cas unique. La naissance de Teddy en était la preuve. Harry se prit à penser à ce qu'il ferait s'il apprenait que son enfant, ou l'un de ses neveux, étaient mordus par un loup-garou. L'accepterait-il ou, au contraire, le repousserait-il ? Aimerait-il toujours le fils ou la fille que Ginny mettrait au monde ?

Bien sûr que oui.

Mais en était-il sûr ? À présent, Harry avait envie de répondre qu'il protégerait son enfant contre vents et marées, qu'il l'aiderait à franchir cette difficulté, à y faire face. Mais cela sera-t-il le cas quand il sera confronté réellement au problème ? Et puis, surtout, qu'est-ce que Greyback avait-il voulu dire par « la lycanthropie ne se résume pas uniquement à une fourrure » ? Il y avait, bien sûr, toute la condition sociale que cela impliquait, la douleur insoutenable, la violence qui pouvait parfois conduire à tuer son meilleur ami. Est-ce que cela cachait autre chose ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Il se trouvait devant sa chambre et Dean avait jugé bon de le sortir de ses pensées. Son regard avait une lueur étrange, comme s'il avait de la compassion, mais aussi du reproche. Harry s'apprêtait à le remercier lorsqu'il vit Stacie Hamilton courir dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta dans un long dérapage et se rattrapa de justesse en attrapant le pan de la robe de Mansilla.

« Pardon Niki. Harry, tu as de la visite ! révéla-t-elle.

— Je viens de finir mon tour de garde, ça ne peut pas attendre ?

— C'est de la plus extrême urgence, insista la sorcière, essoufflée.

— Qui c'est ? Ginny ? s'inquiéta soudainement Harry.

— Non. Le Roi des Vampires demande une entrevue avec toi, tout de suite et maintenant. »

Ron se précipita vers la chambre où se trouvait Ginny, son épouse sur ses talons, défonçant littéralement la porte. Sa sœur se tenait debout, appuyée contre l'un des murs et respirant difficilement, le corps parcouru de spasmes. Elle se tenait le ventre avec son autre main.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Son ton était étrange, à mi-chemin entre la panique et la joie. Mais ce qui fit tiquer le jeune chef d'équipe, c'est qu'elle utilisait rarement les expressions Moldues. Il suivit son regard et comprit alors.

Ginny venait de perdre les eaux.


	26. Chapter 26 Affronter ses choix

Chapitre 26 Affronter ses choix

Harry courut derrière Hamilton. La salle de réunion se trouvait à la base de la flèche administrative, autrement dit deux étages sous sa chambre, mais il fallait suivre une nouvelle fois un véritable labyrinthe pour y accéder. Plus il avançait et plus il se demandait quelle pouvait être la meilleure défense de la prison.

Des conditions de vie qui pouvaient tuer un homme rapidement, sinon le voir dépérir un environnement isolé par les forces de la nature même ou un dédale de couloirs qui faisaient perdre un temps considérable à tout prisonnier susceptible de s'enfuir. Tout cela avait un côté oppressant, qui accentuait cette sensation de désespoir qui émanait des murs du pénitencier.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle. Hamilton ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer, refermant ensuite derrière lui. La salle de réunion était relativement vaste par rapport aux autres pièces que Harry avait vues jusqu'à maintenant : elle était circulaire et prenait tout l'espace de l'étage.

Des meurtrières permettaient de voir l'extérieur – où le déluge régnait toujours –, mais la principale source de lumière était les innombrables lanternes le long des murs et au plafond. On y voyait comme en plein jour. En outre, la chaleur dégagée par ces lanternes et la cheminée à l'opposé de l'entrée, rendaient la température bien plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur. Une unique table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes et les chaises autour, constituaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. À côté de la chaise la plus proche, se tenait Kontschak en personne.

Il était debout, se dressant fièrement comme le laissait entendre son statut. Il tenait de sa main droite le sceptre de Mulcahy, qu'il exhibait tel un trophée. C'était la première fois que le sorcier le voyait enfin, du moins d'aussi près. Ce fut également à ce moment qu'il remarqua que la créature le dominait d'une bonne tête. Ses yeux couleur ambre avaient toujours ce même éclat : une infinie violence dissimulée derrière une sagesse tout aussi grande.

Le Roi des Vampires arborait un sourire qu'il voulait accueillant, mais le jeune Auror ne se leurra pas : il se tramait quelque chose. Il l'avait tout de suite senti et la façon dont se tenait l'invité ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées.

« Harry Potter, nous voilà de nouveau face à face. Sauf que cette fois-ci, vous noterez que les conditions sont nettement plus amicales.

— Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur les raisons de votre venue ici, certifia Harry. Que cachez-vous ?

— Toujours aussi incisif, déplora le Vampire. Je pensais que votre petit séjour en Roumanie vous aurait appris les bonnes manières.

— Vous m'excuserez de ne pas retenir mes leçons lorsqu'elles me sont inculquées par la torture plutôt que par l'éducation.

— La torture peut être une forme d'éducation », confia calmement Kontschak, affichant toujours son grand sourire. « Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par ces deux mots. Le monde n'est ni noir, ni blanc…

— Il a toute une nuance de gris, oui, je sais, s'impatienta le jeune sorcier.

— Vous savez donc qu'un même mot peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses, tout dépend l'intensité qu'on y met. »

Harry et le Vampire restèrent face à face encore quelques secondes, dans le plus grand silence. Par les ouvertures dans les murs, on entendait la tempête qui rugissait encore et encore, toujours avec la même force et sans donner l'impression de vouloir faiblir.

« Asseyons-nous donc, proposa Kontschak. Nous pourrons discuter plus efficacement en étant confortablement installés.

— Je n'ai nullement envie de discuter avec vous, rétorqua Harry en restant debout.

— Et pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon invitation, Harry Potter.

— Je pensais qu'il serait plus_ respectueux_ de venir vous dire moi-même de ficher le camp d'ici, et vos sujets avec, railla le jeune sorcier.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit le Roi des Vampires.

— Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes venu ici seul. »

Kontschak le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de rompre le contact et baisser la tête. Un léger rire se fit entendre. Un rire blasé, mais terriblement glacial aux oreilles de Harry.

« Vous êtes intelligent, Harry Potter. Votre comportement peut laisser croire le contraire, mais vos choix l'affirment haut et fort.

— Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes, bien plus que nos différences.

— Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme, admit Kontschak dans un murmure. Il doit être fier de constater que vous lui restez toujours fidèle et prenez soin d'appliquer ses leçons avec le plus de sérieux possible.

— Vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville d'Albus Dumbledore, assura Harry.

— En effet, concéda le Vampire. Je suis déjà à l'épaule et j'aspire à le surpasser un jour.

— Vous essaierez, mais vous échouerez aussi sûrement que vous avez échoué à récupérer le sceptre par vos propres moyens, insista le jeune Auror.

— Nous n'avons jamais cherché à récupérer le sceptre par nos propres moyens », révéla alors posément Kontschak.

Le sang de Harry se glaça dans tout son organisme et il crut même que son cœur rata un battement. Que voulait dire son interlocuteur sanguinaire ?

« Bien sûr que si, objecta-t-il, vous avez déclaré une guerre pour le récupérer.

— Je n'ai rien déclaré du tout, se défendit la créature magique. Le sceptre a été volé à mon prédécesseur, mais cela était prévu depuis longtemps.

— C'est-à-dire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché les Mangemorts de le voler alors ?

— Car je l'ai voulu, dévoila Kontschak en levant de nouveau le regard vers Harry, le transperçant de part en part.

— Vous… vous l'avez voulu…

— Vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit à propos du sang humain, Harry Potter ? questionna le Roi des Vampires. Il n'est rien de plus dangereux pour nous. Et pourtant, rien n'est meilleur. Un cruel dilemme, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore disait souvent que les hommes avaient le chic pour désirer ce qui les fait le plus souffrir. Il avait parfaitement raison. Les Vampires sont des hommes à la base et désirent, eux-aussi, ce qui les fait le plus souffrir.

— Vous partez en délire, constata Harry.

— Bien au contraire, Harry Potter, je suis parfaitement sain d'esprit, assura la créature magique. Notre peuple est enchaîné à un puissant sortilège qui nous est impossible à briser. En revanche, les sorciers peuvent le briser en détruisant simplement ce sceptre. Mais quel serait le sorcier assez fou pour nous libérer ?

« Il le fallait, cependant, monologua-t-il. Nous devons être libérés de nos chaînes pour pouvoir pleinement profiter du pouvoir du sang humain. Notre peuple ne cesse de s'accroître et, par la même occasion, de se corrompre. Certains Vampires ne chassent même plus, se contentant du sang prélevé sur des carcasses fraiches. Il fallait épurer notre peuple. Et pour cela, rien ne vaut le sang humain : facilement accessible et redoutablement efficace. D'où la nécessité de rompre le sortilège contenu dans ce sceptre.

« C'est là que mon plan débute, exposa Kontschak. J'ai pris contact avec les Mangemorts afin que ceux-ci profanent notre demeure et y dérobent notre plus grand trésor pour le détruire. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrions alors lancer une vague mortelle sur les hommes. Le vol du sceptre affaiblissant le Roi des Vampires, mon prédécesseur était condamné. Il me suffisait donc d'attendre et de prendre sa place, pour ensuite prendre les commandes de notre Clan et le mener au combat. »

Harry le regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou furieux, ce qu'il était par certains abords. La sagesse avait disparu de son regard, remplacée par la folie meurtrière et la soif de pouvoir. Kontschak se dévoilait sans détour. Il préparait sans doute quelque chose.

« Mais pourtant, tenta le jeune Auror pour gagner du temps, vous avez tout fait pour qu'on récupère le Sceptre. Vous nous avez posé un ultimatum…

— Mon prédécesseur a posé un ultimatum, rappela le Roi. Moi, je n'ai fait que le suivre afin de dissimuler mon plan aux yeux des sorciers, mais aussi à ceux de mon peuple. Car, l'ignorez-vous peut-être, mais la planification de la mort de Vampires est condamnée par la peine capitale. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'être démasqué.

— Vous m'avez torturé pour vous dévoiler où se trouvait le sceptre. »

Mais Harry s'arrêta net. Il se remémora ces heures douloureuses et entendit alors la voix de son tortionnaire, comme un écho lointain :

_Je vais répéter ma question : où se trouve le Sceptre de Mulcahy ?_

_Où se cachent les voleurs du Sceptre ?_

_Où se cachent les Mangemorts ?_

_Nous savions que les Mangemorts avaient volé le Sceptre et nous savions qu'ils l'avaient avec eux !_

_Où les Mangemorts ont-ils caché le Sceptre de Mulcahy ?_

_Où ?_

_Où ?_

_Où ?_

Et la vérité lui éclata au visage. Jamais Kontschak ne lui avait demandé _qui_ avait volé le sceptre. Sa question avait toujours porté sur la _localisation_, jamais sur les voleurs.

S'il disait vrai et qu'il avait vraiment commandité le vol de l'artefact, alors sa venue ici ne présageait rien de bon. Comment prévenir les autres sans alerter le Roi des Vampires ?

« Vous commencez à comprendre, constata celui-ci. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : si je viens ici tout vous déballer, c'est que je prépare quelque chose. Et vous avez parfaitement raison : mon plan n'est pas terminé. Cette discussion n'est pas anodine. Tout cela fait partie du plan.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— J'ai effectivement essayé de récupérer le sceptre, concéda Kontschak. D'une part pour garder la confiance de mes sujets, mais aussi parce que j'ai réalisé que les Mangemorts ne l'avaient tout simplement pas détruit. Au contraire, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser un de ses pouvoirs mythiques pour essayer de rendre vie à leur Maître déchu. C'était inadmissible.

« Tout mon plan fonctionnait à merveille, j'avais réussi à déclarer une guerre contre les sorciers sans me dévoiler et j'étais aussi parvenu à en déclarer une nouvelle au sein de votre Communauté afin de la déstabiliser plus facilement. Mais un grain de sable – la vanité humaine – a tout enrayé et j'ai dû intervenir.

« Les Mangemorts devaient payer pour cet affront, sentença-t-il. Nous devions leur faire comprendre leur erreur et, surtout, récupérer le sceptre et trouver un autre moyen de rompre le sortilège. L'occasion s'est présentée avec vous, mais malheureusement vous m'avez échappé au moment où je m'apprêtais à agir. »

Le Roi des Vampires saisit le sceptre, posé contre une armoire. Il le brandit au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre de toutes ses forces sur la table en bois au centre de la pièce. Malgré l'épaisseur de celle-ci, l'artefact la trancha en deux comme du beurre et frappa violemment le sol, qui se lézarda. La relique, quant à elle, n'avait rien.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne puis briser le sceptre, et ce malgré toute ma puissance, se lamenta-t-il. En revanche, vous, Harry Potter, vous le pouvez. Aussi simplement qu'on brise un verre en le jetant au sol. Prenez-le et essayez. »

Le Vampire tendit le sceptre au jeune sorcier. Celui-ci regarda l'objet de longues secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Sans contrôler son geste, son bras se leva lentement et l'attrapa. Il était extraordinairement léger. Encore plus léger qu'une plume. Harry sentit se déverser une puissance enivrante à travers son bras, avant qu'elle ne se répande dans tout son organisme. Il se sentait invincible, immortel.

« Allez-y, détruisez-le », invita Kontschak.

Harry commença à lever le bras, sans savoir pourquoi. Il réalisa qu'il ne contrôlait pas entièrement ses actes. Le Roi des Vampires le contrôlait via le sceptre. Il était tombé en plein dans le panneau. Il se mit à lutter avec toute la puissance de sa volonté, le bras tremblant. Il ne devait pas détruire le sceptre, il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Mais d'un côté, comment savoir que ce n'était pas ça le plan de la créature : faire en sorte que le sorcier refuse de briser l'artefact. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'il avait la possibilité de réussir ? Qu'il le détruirait effectivement ?

C'est alors que lui revint en mémoire sa discussion avec Hermione, quelques jours auparavant, pour l'anniversaire de Ginny.

_C'est une Relique de l'Ancien Temps, perdue depuis longtemps. On la dit indestructible et conférant de grands pouvoirs._

Harry se tourna vers Kontschak, le visage couvert de sueur dû à l'effort qu'il devait produire pour ne pas briser le sceptre. Plus il résistait, plus le sourire de son adversaire découvrait ses dents pointues. C'était un sourire carnassier, un sourire de victoire. Il réalisa alors quel était l'objectif du Vampire et se laissa guider par son corps. Mais une image éclair apparut devant lui, occultant tout le reste : le corps de Ginny, baignant dans son propre sang, une trace de morsure sur la gorge, le regard vide, une expression de peur profonde sur le visage. À côté, un bébé dans des linges imbibés de sang. Et Kontschak qui observait la scène, éclatant de rire.

Cette image lui insinua le doute. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une illusion ? Kontschak jouait-il le jeu pour que Harry détruise le sceptre et libère ainsi les Vampires, condamnant la Communauté sorcière à la nuit ? Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il était trop grand.

Dans un terrible effort, le jeune Auror réussit à poser le sceptre sur la table avant de s'écrouler au sol. Kontschak se leva, reprit son instrument de pouvoir et vint se poster au-dessus du jeune Auror qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Le Roi des Vampires posa un genou à terre et caressa délicatement le front de Harry pour essuyer la sueur.

« Comme vous me l'avez si bien dit, Harry Potter, ce sont les choix qui font ce que nous sommes. Bien plus que nos actes. Vous avez fait votre choix, constata-t-il. Triste dilemme, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ai-je menti en disant que vous pouviez briser le sceptre ? Que se passerait-il si vous ne faisiez pas ce que je vous demandais ? Fallait-il prendre le risque de briser le sceptre ? Est-ce le bon choix ou le mauvais choix ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

— Vous… vous êtes… un… connard…

— Je sais. C'est dans ma nature, concéda le Roi des Vampires. Comprenez bien qu'il n'y avait aucun choix gagnant, mais deux choix perdants. Lequel était le moins pire ? Nous verrons cela plus tard. Maintenant, veuillez m'excusez, mais j'ai à faire. »

Kontschak se redressa. Il dominait Harry de toute sa hauteur. Il souleva le sceptre et le posa sur la poitrine de Harry, qui crut qu'un éléphant venait de marcher sur lui. Il étouffait littéralement, n'arrivant plus à respirer. Il essaya d'attraper sa baguette et de la pointer vers la créature magique, mais une violente douleur lui traversa la main, puis le bras et enfin le corps tout entier.

Un supplice tel qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis des années, depuis le cimetière où Cédric avait connu la mort. Il essaya de ne pas en tenir compte, mais c'était impossible. Il réalisa alors qu'elle venait de sa propre baguette, comme si elle lui brûlait la main de l'intérieur et que cette brûlure se répandait dans tout le corps. Luttant de toutes ses forces pour l'ignorer, il pointa sa baguette vers la poitrine de son ennemi. La torture se fit encore plus vive.

Harry comprit alors qu'elle ne venait pas de la baguette, mais de _lui-même_.

« Je renoncerais si j'étais vous, conseilla Kontschak. Voyez-vous, l'une des facultés du sceptre est qu'il permet l'inhibition de toutes les envies. C'est d'ailleurs sur ça que fonctionne l'inhibition du sang humain. Le Roi des Vampires peut utiliser comme bon lui semble ce pouvoir sur les autres êtres vivants. Mais inhiber simplement ne suffit pas, il faut refouler totalement cette envie. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que la douleur.

— Sa… laud…, articula difficilement le jeune sorcier.

— J'ai inhibé votre envie d'utiliser la magie, détailla la créature magique. Plus vous voudrez en faire usage et plus vous souffrirez. Bien sûr, comme vous êtes un sorcier, votre corps baigne dans la magie et vous souffrirez donc toujours. Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que renoncer amoindrira considérablement votre douleur.

— Qu'est-ce… que vous… faites ?

— Je mets la dernière touche à mon plan. Vous avez refusé de libérer mon peuple, je décide donc de libérer le vôtre de cette prison, annonça Kontschak.

— Non… pas ça…

— C'est déjà trop tard. Mon armée a déjà pris possession des lieux et entreprend de libérer tous les prisonniers enfermés à Azkaban. Ça doit d'ailleurs être fini à l'heure actuelle. »

Il leva le sceptre de la poitrine de Harry qui put à nouveau respirer normalement. La douleur était toujours présente, mais bien plus faible. Des tâches noires dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il prenait de grandes bouffées d'air, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Son adversaire le regardait toujours d'un air hautain.

« Et maintenant, la dernière touche de mon plan. Adieu, Harry Potter. »

Le Roi des Vampire se baissa et posa la paume de sa main sur le front de Harry. Celui-ci sentit une vive douleur, différente de la précédente, au niveau du crâne. Comme si son cerveau se fendait de part en part. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue, rendant la silhouette de Kontschak de plus en plus floue. La douleur s'intensifia, au point qu'il ne put plus se retenir de hurler. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la paume de la créature se retirer, mais la douleur était toujours bien présente. Elle persista de longues minutes, durant lesquelles il hurla, roulant sur le sol. Il attrapa sa tête avec ses mains, essayant de calmer la souffrance, sans succès.

« Harry ? » demanda une voix toute proche.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en sursaut. Il était assis à l'une des chaises et semblait s'être endormi sur la table. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Dean se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une balafre sur son bras.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Il y a une évasion massive ! Toutes les cellules se sont ouvertes d'un coup et les prisonniers se sont échappés. Dépêche-toi ! harangua-t-il. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils rejoignent le continent. »

Dean disparut dans le couloir tandis que le jeune Auror se levait complètement de sa chaise. Il fouilla sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il trouva posée par terre. Comment avait-elle roulé jusqu'à là ? Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'un rayon lumineux attira son regard. Il tourna la tête vers l'une des meurtrières et constata, avec stupeur, que le temps était parfaitement clair. Le soleil rasait les fortifications, des sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens.

Sans plus attendre, Harry se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion. La porte menant à la cour était seulement à l'autre bout du couloir, il l'atteignit en trois bonds. Il défonça la porte et découvrit l'apocalypse : des sorciers couraient dans tous les sens, certains essayaient d'escalader les murs d'enceintes, tandis que d'autres sautaient des toits sur les Aurors qui essayaient de retenir l'évasion. Mais ils croulaient littéralement sous le nombre.

Une violente explosion balaya alors le sommet de la plus haute flèche, provoquant une pluie de débris dont certains devaient faire plusieurs tonnes. Un véritable grondement accompagna l'impact des rochers sur le parvis de la cour. Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux et vit plusieurs silhouettes s'échapper en volant. Parmi elles, il reconnut le visage de Dolohov.

Un détenu choisit ce moment pour sauter à sa gorge, le faisant basculer en arrière. Le prisonnier lui décrocha une droite et il sentit sa mâchoire se fissurer. Il essaya de se relever, mais le prisonnier lui attrapa le col et lui donna un coup de poing en plein sur le nez. Harry entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'une sensation chaude qui l'anesthésiait. Puis la douleur explosa. Son nez était cassé.

Le détenu amorça une nouvelle frappe, mais il réussit à la contrer. Il donna un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe de l'homme et le fit basculer sur le côté. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il le stupéfixa. Le sang jaillit alors de son nez, aspergeant sa cape de sa couleur si particulière. Le jeune Auror se releva péniblement, se tenant contre le mur. Dean, Llywarch, Keogh, Wiborg et Quinn arrivèrent à ce moment précis.

« Des Mangemorts se sont enfuis, informa-t-il.

— Oui, nous les avons vus. Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'intrigua Mansilla. Tu as rendez-vous avec Kontschak dans la salle de réunion et les Vampires nous tombent dessus. C'est alors que nos baguettes deviennent inutilisables et les prisonniers s'évadent. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dits là-dedans ?

— Il… il voulait juste… nous remercier, répondit l'intéressé qui avait, en réalité, énormément du mal à se rappeler le sujet de sa conversation.

— On verra ça plus tard, trancha Wiborg. Il faut qu'on rattrape ces enfoirés avant qu'ils ne s'échappent pour de bon. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas atteint l'Angleterre, rien n'est perdu.

— Je ne sais pas si tu as réalisé, rétorqua Keogh, mais ils sont partis en volant sur des balais. Comment veux-tu les rattraper ?

— Nous avons un stock de balais, révéla Quinn. _Accio balais _! »

Quelques instants plus tard, une dizaine de balais – des Brossdur 12 – arrivèrent dans un vol silencieux. Chacun prit le premier qui se présenta, ressortit dans la cour et s'envola en direction du couchant. Harry plissa les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui et repéra plusieurs silhouettes dans la lumière de l'astre roi. Pour une raison qui lui échappa – mais cela le soulagea –, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas encore arrivés à proximité de la côte, qui était à peine visible à l'horizon. Il se pencha au maximum sur le manche pour libérer toute sa puissance et rattraper les évadés. Il estima leur distance à deux kilomètres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et constata que les autres Aurors étaient à quelques mètres en retrait à peine. Quinn gagnait même du terrain. Son visage avait perdu ce côté blagueur et était à présent extrêmement concentré. Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers son objectif, qui se rapprochait lentement, très lentement. Il entendit quelqu'un crier quelque chose, mais ne comprit pas. La côte se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement, et avec elle, toutes les terribles conséquences de l'évasion. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un demi-kilomètre.

Ce fut alors qu'un rayon rouge surgit sur sa droite. Il se tourna pour en découvrir l'origine et vit que le responsable était le chef de l'unité, sa baguette toujours pointée devant lui. Harry reporta son attention sur le sortilège et le vit frapper de plein fouet une des silhouettes. C'était purement incroyable. La silhouette se cambra en arrière avant de s'effondrer mollement sur le manche de son balai, glisser sur le côté et tomber vers le sol. Harry suivit sa chute en direction de la mer. Le corps percuta la surface de l'eau avec une telle puissance qu'il produisit une gerbe d'écumes bien trop importante pour être inoffensive.

Quinn venait de tuer froidement un des Mangemorts.

Le jeune Auror jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et vit que le regard de son supérieur était dirigé droit vers les Mages Noirs. Il n'accordait même pas une pensée à l'homme qu'il venait de tuer. Et il ne comptait pas s'en arrêter là. Alors que les Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à survoler les falaises, il lança un nouveau sortilège, mais, cette fois-ci, il rata sa cible. La réaction des Mangemorts fut néanmoins immédiate : ils rompirent leur formation et se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions.

Instinctivement, Harry suivit les trois silhouettes qui avaient pris la direction Nord-Est. Un rayon de lumière verte jaillit alors dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva sans problème, mais cela lui fit réaliser quelque chose de terrible : les Mangemorts étaient armés de baguettes. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne transplanaient-ils pas ? Ils avaient quitté la zone d'antitransplanage depuis longtemps. Il n'apprécia pas du tout sa découverte. Peut-être les Mangemorts essayaient-ils de l'attirer dans un piège ? Dans ce cas, il s'y jetait corps et âme. Mais comment auraient-ils pu établir un plan dans les conditions où ils étaient détenus ? Et où avaient-ils trouvé ces balais et ces baguettes ? Ce n'était pas cohérent.

Il se tourna pour regarder derrière lui et vit qu'O'Shaughnessy et Keogh se trouvaient à une dizaine de mètres en retrait. Il y avait bien plus de Mangemorts que d'Aurors à leur poursuite, mais Harry ne se posa pas de questions. Il fallait les rattraper à tout prix.

Ginny Potter avait été accueillie sans tarder à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Rénatus avait vu les Médicomages sortir de l'immeuble, portant la rouquine sur une civière, accompagnés par son frère et sa belle-sœur. La future mère fut placée dans un véhicule camouflé en ambulance Moldue et le couple Weasley monta à l'arrière avec elle. Le véhicule se mit en marche et déboula dans la rue au croisement suivant, disparaissant presque aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Parfait.

Le plan pouvait commencer.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, franchit les portes de verre et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant l'appartement qui l'intéressait. Toujours le même. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'attarda à couvrir ses traces. Il n'y en avait nullement besoin. Non pas qu'il voulait qu'on le retrouve par la suite, mais si son plan se déroulait comme prévu, les traces seraient couvertes. Il arracha la porte de ses gonds à l'aide d'un sortilège, la faisant voler à travers le salon avec fracas. Il pénétra dans la pièce, s'assura que personne n'avait rien remarqué – ce qui fut le cas – et remit la porte en place. Il ne fallait tout de même pas éveiller la curiosité des voisins.

Rénatus fit le tour de l'appartement et constata avec soulagement qu'il était vide. On ne savait jamais, une quatrième personne aurait pu être présente et attendre l'arrivée de sa cible pour la prévenir de l'heureux évènement. Après un coup d'œil rapide, il constata également qu'il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un revienne chercher quelque chose ici : tout le nécessaire avait été pris, sans doute préparé depuis des semaines. Bien.

Il jeta son sac à dos sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un jus de citrouille bien frais. Il ouvrit ensuite les valves de la gazinière au maximum et entendit le chuintement familier et rassurant. Il retourna dans le salon et s'assura que toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Il réitéra sa vérification dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Il isola ensuite chacune d'elles avec un sortilège, afin de bien s'assurer de leur étanchéité. Il prit soin de bien laisser ouvertes toutes les portes. Il retourna dans la chambre et attrapa tous les habits qu'il put trouver et les éparpilla dans toutes les pièces. Il en fit de même avec les livres qu'il trouva. Enfin, il renversa tous les meubles en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Il fouilla méticuleusement chacune des pièces, chacune des notes qu'il trouva. Rien.

Absolument rien. Potter ne les gardait donc pas chez lui. C'était logique, le contraire aurait été trop facile. Mais Rénatus n'était pas contre un peu de facilité dans sa tâche.

Il retourna dans le salon et ouvrit son sac à dos. Il en sortit plusieurs flacons remplis d'un liquide transparent huileux, dont le couvercle était fermement scellé. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, l'odeur qui s'en dégagea confirma qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir : dix litres de salive de dragon, le liquide le plus inflammable disponible sur le marché, pour dix milles Gallions. Ils avaient généreusement puisé dans le coffre de l'organisation – lui-même rempli par les bons soins de Lucius Malefoy, mais mystérieusement jamais fermé –, puisque de toute façon, les Mangemorts n'en auraient plus l'usage maintenant qu'ils étaient tous à Azkaban. Il répandit le contenu de six bocaux dans le salon, trois dans la cuisine et le dernier dans la chambre.

Il revint à son sac et sortit alors cinq petits paquets de couleur brune. De l'explosif magique. Mille Gallions le gramme, ce qui était généralement suffisant pour réduire en cendre une petite cabane en bois. Chacun des paquets mesurait environ dix centimètres de long, cinq de large et trois de haut. Soit environ cinquante grammes. Cet explosif était incroyablement puissant, tout en étant étonnamment léger, ce qui facilite sa dissimulation. Le jeune homme posa trois des paquets juste devant l'antre de la cheminée, puis les deux autres des deux côtés de la porte d'entrée.

Voilà, tout était prêt.

Rénatus sortit de son sac de longs fils de fer qu'il ficha dans chacun des explosifs. Il les relia tous ensemble en un nœud solide. Puis, il y attacha un autre fil de fer qu'il déroula le long de la cheminée, puis devant la porte d'entrée. Il passa également devant la porte du couloir menant à la chambre. Ces fils étaient composés d'un alliage de fer et d'os de Botruc, ce qui les rendait particulièrement cassants aux chocs. Son plan était prêt, il suffisait juste que quelqu'un entre dans cette pièce et le feu d'artifice aurait lieu. Il récupéra son sac, ne contenant plus que les bocaux vides. Il ouvrit très délicatement la porte, pour ne pas briser le fil de fer et regagna le couloir. Personne en vue.

Par l'entrebâillement, il passa sa baguette et visa le nœud où se rejoignaient tous les fils de fer. Il murmura une incantation et un long filet bleu jaillit de sa baguette. Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec les fils de fer, ceux-ci émirent une douce lueur turquoise, qui se répandit du nœud à travers toutes les ramifications. Il ferma la porte délicatement, redescendit les escaliers et sortit de l'immeuble. Il entra dans la bouche de métro toute proche, attrapa la première rame qui passa, sans se soucier de la direction, et attendit d'avoir dépassé cinq stations. Il sortit le plus naturellement du monde et, une fois arrivé dans une ruelle, il transplana.

Il ne restait plus qu'à placer les pantins.

Le soleil commençait à disparaître lentement derrière l'horizon, donnant au ciel une couleur orangé magnifique. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le paysage. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il pourchassait les Mangemorts sans vraiment les atteindre. Il avait réussi à grappiller plusieurs dizaines de mètres afin de s'approcher suffisamment pour leur lancer des sortilèges, mais les changements de trajectoires brusques rendaient la tâche difficile.

Keogh avait réussi à en blesser un sans l'arrêter ou le faire tomber de son balai. Quant à eux, ils avaient réussi à mettre le feu au balai d'O'Shaughnessy qui avait été sauvée de justesse en sautant sur le balai du jeune Auror. Celui-ci, à présent, essayait de suivre au mieux la trajectoire des Mages Noirs pour permettre à son équipière du moment de pouvoir les atteindre. Il eut une brève pensée pour les Moldus vivant dans la campagne en-dessous et s'imagina la panique qui devait agiter le Ministère à l'heure actuelle. Leur poursuite les avait menés au-dessus de plusieurs agglomérations, sans que les Mangemorts ne transplanent. Il se passait quelque chose de pas net du tout.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait particulièrement pour le moment, outre le fait que ses mains commençaient à s'engourdir à force de tenir le manche du balai – sans parler du vent glacial qui fouettait son visage malgré les sortilèges d'aérodynamisme censés le protéger –, c'était que les lueurs d'une grande agglomération se profilaient à quelques kilomètres devant eux. Et les Mangemorts semblaient bien décidés à continuer dans cette direction.

La lumière devenait de plus en plus rare, rendant la poursuite de plus en plus hasardeuse. Il était tout simplement absurde de penser à utiliser la magie pour s'éclairer, les Moldus les repéreraient immédiatement. D'un autre côté, il était tout bonnement impossible de poursuivre les Mangemorts dans l'obscurité. Utiliser un Sortilège d'amplification lumineuse était envisageable, mais il ne maîtrisait pas du tout ce charme permettant de voir dans la nuit.

Il survolait les premières maisons de la ville – il devait s'agir d'Exeter –, lorsque les Mangemorts changèrent brusquement de direction. Mais cette fois-ci, les trois balais plongèrent en direction du centre de la ville.

« Par les glandes de Merlin ! s'exclama O'Shaughnessy. Ils vont être repérés par les Moldus. Et s'ils pètent les plombs, ils vont provoquer un carnage.

— Il faut les suivre ! hurla Keogh, qu'on entendait à peine à cause du vent.

— Jasmyn, tu vas prévenir le Ministère, déclara Harry après un moment de réflexion.

— Comment ? s'abasourdit la jeune Aurore.

— Je te pose sur un toit, tu transplanes directement à Londres et tu rameutes tous les Aurors disponibles, développa-t-il.

— Et comment je sais où vous êtes ? À cette vitesse, vous serez sans doute ailleurs le temps que je revienne.

— On procède à une interception à large rayon. Vous transplanez ici et vous repartez dans toutes les directions Vous finirez forcément par nous tomber dessus. J'essaierai de vous aiguiller avec un Patronus. »

O'Shaughnessy hocha la tête. Harry fit signe à Keogh de continuer, avant de ralentir et de s'approcher du toit de ce qui devait être un hangar. La jeune sorcière sauta du balai, son coéquipier n'attendit pas de la voir disparaître pour repartir. Il distingua la silhouette de Keogh à une centaine de mètres devant lui et s'efforça de la rejoindre. Il sentit le vent glacial lui gifler le visage, comme des milliers de poignards. Les maisons sous son balai dessinaient un patchwork flou et indistinct. Les Mangemorts continuaient dans la même direction.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Lors d'une poursuite, la fuite consiste à distancer son poursuiveur. Et cet art réside en une chose simple : être imprévisible. Suivre une ligne droite et continue était l'exact opposé, une prévisibilité flagrante. Et surtout, c'était la meilleure configuration pour atteindre une vitesse maximum. Quand l'un des deux acteurs avait un avantage, une telle poursuite prenait fin rapidement. Mais dans le cas où les deux protagonistes avaient la même vitesse, cela rendait la poursuite interminable. Et lors d'une évasion, les prisonniers cherchaient avant tout à écourter une éventuelle poursuite.

Dans le cas actuel, les balais des Mangemorts allaient légèrement moins vite, ce qui permettait de les rattraper. Mais excessivement lentement : en un peu plus d'une demi-heure de poursuite, ils n'avaient gagné qu'une trentaine de mètres sur les Mages Noirs.

Alors que Harry commençait à voir se dessiner les contours d'une autoroute, il repéra la silhouette des Mangemorts se distinguer sur le fond clair. Ils amorcèrent alors un virage à angle droit, en direction du Sud. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il amorça lui aussi un virage, espérant ainsi gagner quelques précieux mètres. Mais à peine eut-il effectué sa manœuvre que les Mangemorts reprirent leur direction originale, avant de changer à nouveau en effectuant un demi-tour complet. Keogh avait du mal à les suivre, les changements étant enfin imprévisible.

Le jeune sorcier continua en ligne droite, préparant sa baguette. Il lança un sortilège en direction d'un des Mangemorts, le rata. On lui répondit par un Sortilège de la Mort, qu'il évita en effectuant une roulade du paresseux – il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque en constatant que sa tête n'était qu'à dix mètres du sol. Il se rétablit quelques secondes plus tard et découvrit que les Mangemorts avaient une nouvelle fois changé de direction.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient engagés sur l'autoroute, en direction du Nord. Harry modifia sa trajectoire en conséquence et put ainsi rattraper sa coéquipière. À présent, ils étaient à une quinzaine de mètres derrière les Mangemorts. Il crut reconnaître Dolohov, Jugson et Yaxley. En y faisant attention, il remarqua que Jugson – le plus en arrière des trois – se débattait avec son balai, comme s'il ne le maîtrisait pas.

L'explication était là : les Mangemorts ne maîtrisaient rien mais subissaient. On les soumettait à une trajectoire définie par une autre entité. Mais laquelle ? Les utilisait-elle comme appâts pour attirer Harry dans un piège ? Improbable : ils avaient parcouru une bonne centaine de kilomètres depuis le début de la poursuite et ils avaient traversé de nombreuses régions favorables pour y tendre un piège. Ça ne se tenait pas.

Dean avait sous-entendu que les Vampires étaient sans doute impliqués dans l'évasion. Contrôlaient-ils également les balais ? Dans ce cas, dans quel but ? Il commençait à y avoir trop de variables et Harry n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité d'y réfléchir : voler au ras du bitume n'avait rien de bien enthousiasmant, surtout lorsqu'il fallait se faufiler entre des voitures et des camions arrivant à contre-sens.

Il sentit plusieurs fois son balai dévier de sa route à cause de l'aspiration due au déplacement d'air des véhicules. Il vit que Keogh avait opté pour les voies à gauche, dans le sens de la circulation. Le bruit des klaxons se mêla à celui du mugissement du vent, les véhicules freinant ou déviant de leur route dans un concert de crissements de pneus. Un des camions dérapa et Jugson ne put éviter sa remorque, se fracassant dessus à pleine vitesse. Il entendit le craquement malgré les autres bruits.

Il était évident qu'à présent, le Ministère saurait la direction qu'ils prenaient.

Le jeune Auror voulait réduire sa vitesse, mais Dolohov et Yaxley ne semblaient pas prêts à suivre cette directive. Ou du moins, ceux qui contrôlaient leurs balais n'avaient pas l'intention de s'y plier. Un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit sur sa gauche, mais le sortilège de Keogh alla se perdre contre le flanc d'une voiture rouge, qui partit en tonneaux en travers de l'autoroute. Elle en percuta une autre qui alla heurter la glissière de sécurité, qu'elle pulvérisa. La voiture rouge termina sa course dans le fossé.

Harry se tourna vers sa collègue et vit qu'elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il essaya de la réconforter du regard, mais un klaxon l'avertit de l'approche imminente d'un camion. Il se retourna, découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un car et l'évita en passant par-dessus. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, un pont se profilait dangereusement et le sorcier continua sa route, frôlant les rambardes de sécurité du bout de ses pieds. Il continua ainsi, légèrement au-dessus de la circulation, pendant trois minutes – et survola deux autres ponts –, mais décida malgré tout de se replonger dans la cohue de véhicules. Les Mangemorts avaient repéré sa manœuvre et comme il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle entre lui et eux, il faisait une cible de choix.

Le jeune sorcier décida de survoler le terre-plein central, par définition libre de toute voiture. Cependant, celui-ci ne mesurait que quelques mètres de large et il frôlait les flancs des remorques et autres caravanes à une vitesse phénoménale. Les mouvements d'air rendaient sa trajectoire hasardeuse, l'obligeant à contrôler en permanence son balai. Les évadés, quant à eux, continuaient dans la même direction à la même vitesse. La poursuite semait derrière elle chaos et froissement de tôle.

La nuit était tombée à présent, l'autoroute n'étant éclairée que par les phares des voitures, ce qui ajoutait un désavantage supplémentaire. Il ne voyait clairement qu'à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui et il savait pertinemment que si les Mangemorts décidaient de quitter cette autoroute, il les perdrait pour de bon. Il regarda sa montre et vit que cela faisait moins de dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur cette autoroute. Et les renforts n'étaient toujours pas là.

Keogh s'était insérée derrière lui, pensant sans doute qu'elle pourrait ainsi le suivre plus facilement et sans risque. C'était sans compter les obstacles sur leur route : un nouveau pont surgit de l'obscurité, obligeant les deux Aurors à effectuer une manœuvre d'évitement. Il opta pour monter en chandelle, tandis qu'elle faisait une embardée sur sa gauche. Il entendit un bruit sourd et vit qu'elle avait percuté le flanc d'une remorque. Il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait tomber et se faire écraser, mais la jeune femme tint bon.

Lorsque le jeune Auror revint à sa hauteur, il nota qu'elle n'était pas sortie indemne : à la lueur des phares, il crut voir que son épaule gauche s'était déboitée. Elle réussissait à rester sur son balai avec une main, mais elle ne serait d'aucune utilité si un combat venait à éclater en plein ciel. Il s'apprêta à lui conseiller de rebrousser chemin, mais elle l'en empêcha : un cri strident s'échappa de sa gorge et, les yeux exorbités, elle pointa de sa main quelque chose devant eux. Harry se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Dans le même temps, il lui parvint un affreux bruit métallique, comme une sorte de raclement. Le spectacle défia son imagination.

Un immense camion venant d'en face flottait en l'air, à la verticale, à quelques centimètres du sol. Il se précipitait vers le pont qui se situait entre eux et les Mangemorts, à une trentaine de mètres devant. Le véhicule percuta le tablier de la passerelle qui vola en éclats. Une immense boule de feu emplit le ciel nocturne, achevant ainsi son œuvre destructrice. Le pont commença à s'écrouler, écrasant les voitures qui passaient en-dessous.

L'onde de choc écrasa littéralement Harry qui sentit son balai projeté dangereusement vers le sol. Ses genoux frôlèrent le bitume et il n'arrivait pas à redresser le manche. Il réussit à se faufiler entre les débris juste à temps, mais sentit une violente douleur au niveau de ses reins. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le pont avait disparu, les voitures tentaient de freiner pour éviter de s'y encastrer et Keogh s'était évaporée.

Ron était dans un état de panique indescriptible. Ginny venait d'être admise à Ste-Mangouste et avait commencé illico le travail. Et Harry était introuvable. Hermione avait accepté de rester, lui permettant d'aller chercher le futur père, mais il avait strictement refusé de quitter sa sœur. Un membre de la famille Weasley devait être présent. Son épouse lui avait suggéré qu'elle en était membre et pouvait donc rester, mais il lui avait rappelé la très vieille tradition familiale qui voulait que ce soit un membre relié par le sang qui devait être présent.

George avait été le premier à répondre – son magasin étant fermé à cette heure-ci –, suivi de près par leurs parents. Ron n'avait plus de raison de rester et était donc retourné au Ministère. C'est là qu'il avait appris l'évasion d'Azkaban et la poursuite qui s'en était suivi. Le Bureau des Aurors était sur le branlebas de combat, notamment depuis que Jasmyn O'Shaughnessy était venue leur donner la position de Harry et la menace potentielle pesant sur les Moldus. Menace qui s'était concrétisée quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'Ospicus leur annonça que les télévisions Moldues parlaient d'accidents monstrueux sur une autoroute du Devon.

Le jeune chef d'équipe se présenta immédiatement pour mener l'opération visant à soutenir Harry, mais on la lui refusa, au profit de Moore. Ron se proposa d'en faire partie, mais là encore, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors l'éconduit catégoriquement. Il devait aller porter soutien à Quinn pour capturer les autres Mangemorts évadés. Il accepta malgré tout et envoya un Patronus à Hermione pour la prévenir de la situation. En attendant la réponse, il prépara ses affaires avant de rejoindre son ancien mentor.

« Weasley, je suis désolé », commença l'Auror, sans lui laisser ouvrir la bouche. « Je sais que c'est votre ami. Je sais que vous voulez lui venir en aide, mais les ordres sont les ordres. En tant que chef d'équipe, vous devez intégrer cette information. Et même si parfois, les ordres ne valent pas qu'on les suive, nous devons nous y plier.

— Je sais, je sais. Je ne viens pas pour ça. Moore, vous _devez_ ramener Harry vivant.

— C'est notre objectif, lui assura-t-il.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous devez le ramener vivant et en bon état, quoi qu'il en coûte. Même s'il faut pour ça laisser les Mangemorts s'échapper. Dès que j'aurai fini de mon côté, je viendrai vous rejoindre.

— J'ai peur que vous n'en ayez pas l'occasion.

— Je me fous du temps que vous mettrez. Harry doit revenir à Londres en un seul morceau et au top de sa forme, insista Ron. Pas la moindre égratignure.

— J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous le promettre. Vous savez la tendance de votre ami à vouloir obtenir sa chambre permanente à Ste-Mangouste.

— Pas cette fois-ci. Surtout pas cette fois-ci.

— Je pourrai savoir pour quelles raisons vous considérez Potter comme un vase en porcelaine ?

— Ginny est en salle d'accouchement, révéla-t-il après une courte hésitation. Gardez ça pour vous. »

Moore le jaugea du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ron crut au début qu'il cherchait quelqu'un, mais il réalisa qu'en réalité, le chef d'équipe s'assurait que _personne_ ne se trouvait à proximité d'eux actuellement. Il se pencha vers son ancienne recrue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Les ordres sont comme les règles, Mr Weasley. Ne l'oubliez pas. »

Et avant qu'il ne réponde, Moore s'éloigna et rejoignit le groupe de son équipe. Ron alla retrouver la sienne, composée de Summers, Towler et Summerby. Stimpson était toujours à l'hôpital magique, mais Ron comptait bien lui rendre sa place à son retour. Il s'apprêtait à leur donner l'ordre de partir, lorsque le Patronus d'Hermione arriva devant lui.

Apparemment, Ginny essayait de lutter contre la nature, faisant tout pour retarder l'arrivée du bébé tant que Harry ne serait pas présent. Il trouva cette réaction totalement stupide, mais en même temps logique, venant de sa petite sœur.

« Ginny pense avoir oublié son miroir communiquant dans sa chambre. Je sais que tu es très occupé, mais peux-tu aller lui chercher s'il-te-plait ? Profites-en pour contacter Harry et lui dire de rappliquer ici illico ! Ginny ne pourra pas tenir longtemps et le médicomage dit que ce n'est pas bon de retarder la nature. Dépêche-toi. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le culot de Ginny. Il aurait très bien voulu lui répondre par la négative, lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à envoyer George, qui lui n'avait rien à faire. Mais il ne put s'y contraindre. Il savait que si elle le lui avait demandé, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contacter Harry.

Le jeune chef d'équipe se résolut à faire un léger détour. Ils passeraient par chez Harry avant de rejoindre Quinn – qui prenait la direction de Londres, à en croire les informations à leur disposition. L'équipe se dirigea vers l'Atrium et sortit par la porte de service. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et Ron les guida jusqu'à chez son ami.

Après avoir pris soin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir, ils atterrirent devant l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils avancèrent en groupe lorsque soudain, le jeune sorcier aperçut une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre, dans le parc derrière eux. Il s'arrêta net et essaya de distinguer de qui il s'agissait. Un rayon de lumière verte fusa vers le groupe, mais les rata de peu. La silhouette ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et continua à les bombarder de sortilèges. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par deux autres silhouettes et Ron comprit que c'était une embuscade. Mais pourquoi ici et maintenant ? Et qui en était à l'origine ?

« Towler, Summers ! Montez dans l'appartement et récupérez le miroir communicant. C'est un bout de miroir de quelques centimètres. Il doit être posé au-dessus de la cheminée. »

Tandis que les deux Aurors disparaissaient dans les étages, le reste de l'équipe, réfugiée dans le hall d'entrée, essaya de repousser le siège. Cependant, un bruit effroyable déchira leurs tympans, suivi d'un horrible grondement. Tout l'immeuble se mit à trembler violemment, puis une déflagration balaya le hall, soufflant les vitres, projetant les trois Aurors à l'extérieur.

Ron atterrit brutalement sur le goudron et il sentit une brûlure incisive sur sa cuisse. Il se retourna péniblement et vit que le bâtiment venait d'être pulvérisé, une immense boule de feu s'élevant dans le ciel. Toutes les vitres du quartier avaient été brisées. Alors que les alarmes des voitures stationnant dans la rue hurlaient à tout rompre, les ruines de la structure s'effondrèrent, recouvrant toute l'avenue de débris et de poussière.


	27. Chapter 27 La nouvelle génération

Chapitre 27 La nouvelle génération

Harry commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Cette poursuite s'éternisait et son corps accusait difficilement le coup. La fraîcheur de la nuit, couplée avec le vent qui le transperçait de part en part, avaient fini de le frigorifier. Ses mains s'étaient engourdies à force de cramponner le manche du balai, ses avant-bras étaient tétanisés par l'effort de résister à la puissance du vent, son cuir chevelu devenait douloureux comme si on lui arrachait les cheveux sans discontinuité, ses lèvres étaient gercées, ses yeux étaient secs et il ne sentait plus du tout son nez.

Keogh avait disparu depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe des renforts à l'horizon. Mais il fallait avouer qu'avec l'obscurité régnante, il lui était peu commode de repérer qui que ce soit. Les Mangemorts étaient à une douzaine de mètres devant lui et c'était à peine s'il pouvait les voir. De temps en temps, un phare de voiture les éclairait. Elle s'envolait généralement dans les airs quelques secondes plus tard.

Le jeune Auror avait essayé de les stopper à l'aide de sortilèges, mais tout ce qu'il avait obtenu pour l'instant était la destruction d'une station-service et l'effondrement d'un autre pont. En réponse à ses exploits, il avait dû éviter un camping-car et deux troncs d'arbres provenant d'un camion qui en transportait une dizaine. Il était à noter que les huit autres avaient complètement ravagé la portion d'autoroute où ils étaient tombés : voitures, rambardes, panneaux… tout y était passé. Un camion avait réussi à les éviter, mais était sorti de la route, emportant avec lui trois autres automobiles et une moto dans un déluge de ferraille et de flammes. Un vrai spectacle son et lumière.

À en croire l'un des panneaux, Harry s'approchait d'une nouvelle intersection avec une route nationale, près d'une petite ville du nom de St-George, dans le comté de Bristol. Soudain, un rayon de lumière violette zébra le ciel et frappa l'autoroute à une dizaine de mètres des Mangemorts. Un mur apparut brusquement, accompagné par les crissements de pneus reconnaissables. Dolohov et Yaxley ne ralentirent cependant pas et continuèrent à foncer droit vers le mur, qui vola alors en éclat sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait utilisé sa baguette.

Si l'obstacle était apparu comme par magie, il n'en restait pas moins constitué de vraies briques et de vrai ciment, qui volèrent en tous sens, aggravant encore plus les dommages déjà provoqués : des briques s'encastrèrent dans les pare-brises, dans les capots ou au milieu de la chaussée. Parfois, c'étaient des blocs entiers qui écrasèrent des véhicules. Un véritable déluge de débris et de gravats s'abattit sur les automobilistes et sur Harry, qui dut sortir sa baguette pour dévier les projectiles. Lorsqu'il en fut sorti, il réalisa alors qu'une dizaine de balais venaient d'arriver, tous montés par des Aurors. Moore se trouvait parmi eux et se dirigeait déjà vers lui.

« Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa-t-il, mais nous ne pensions pas que vous iriez aussi vite.

— Les Mangemorts ne contrôlent pas leurs balais », précisa Harry sans préavis, en hurlant pour se faire entendre. « Quelqu'un d'autre les contrôle à leur place. Jugson s'est pris un camion à l'entrée de l'autoroute, à Exeter.

— Nous savons, confia le chef d'équipe. Une équipe d'Oubliators se charge de le récupérer et de commencer à réparer les dégâts. Les Moldus n'arrivent pas à vous suivre, mais ils se doutent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Plusieurs vidéos circulent déjà sur leur inter natte. On vous suit à la trace depuis Cullompton.

— Je crois que c'est là que j'ai perdu Keogh.

— Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Moore.

— Elle n'est pas ressortie du pont. »

Son mentor ne répondit rien, comprenant sans doute ce que le jeune sorcier se refusait de croire depuis vingt minutes. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa poursuite. L'arrivée des renforts semblait avoir changé la donne : au sein des Aurors, certains étaient des tireurs d'élite, devenant donc beaucoup plus menaçants pour les Mages Noirs. Cependant, tout comme pour Harry, aucun des sorts n'aboutit et de nouveaux véhicules moldus furent endommagés ou projetés en l'air. Les Mangemorts se montrèrent plus incisifs et répliquant avec des sortilèges bien plus offensifs.

À quelques kilomètres de la sortie de Clevedon, ils réitérèrent leur exploit en envoyant valdinguer dans les airs, non pas un, mais deux camions-citernes. Ceux-ci s'écrasèrent au milieu de la chaussée dans une immense boule de feu qui engloutit toutes les voies. Harry vit deux Aurors échouer à éviter la boule de feu et trois être écrasés par l'onde de choc. Son propre balai fut repoussé en arrière et il dut faire preuve de toute sa dextérité pour ne pas être envoyé au sol. Il se rétablit promptement et continua dans la même direction. L'explosion avait détruit un nouvel échangeur et les flammes projetaient des ombres étranges dans le nuage de poussière qui recouvrait la portion de voie rapide.

La manœuvre avait fait perdre à Harry une dizaine de mètres. Jurant entre ses dents, il se pencha le plus possible et essaya de rattraper son retard. Mais c'était presque perdu d'avance : il lui avait fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour gagner ces dix mètres. Les Mangemorts étaient à présent invisibles à ses yeux, mais comme le groupe d'Aurors ne changeait pas de direction et continuait à lancer des sortilèges toujours devant eux, les fugitifs n'avaient donc pas dévié de leur route. Ils passèrent la sortie menant à Clevedon et c'est alors qu'une véritable tempête de feu vint leur barrer la route.

Au départ, le jeune Auror crut qu'une nouvelle explosion en était la cause, mais très vite il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas et que le feu était d'origine magique. Lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette d'un dragon aux yeux rouges au milieu des flammes, il comprit que celles-ci n'étaient pas habituelles. C'était un Feudeymon. Et contrôlé qui plus est : les vagues de feu restèrent concentrées au niveau de l'autoroute.

Plusieurs Aurors furent happés par les créatures, tout comme les véhicules présents. Le rugissement du feu couvrait tous les autres bruits à l'exception d'un seul : le craquement du bitume. L'asphalte commençait même à fondre par endroits. Une odeur âcre et désagréable assaillit les narines de Harry. Une fragrance de chair brûlée, de plastique fondu et de goudron. Il réussit à freiner suffisamment loin pour ne pas être dévoré et contourna le feu par la droite, suivant ainsi quatre autres Aurors. Un des monstres frôla son bras et quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une odeur de roussi : les brindilles de son balai avaient été légèrement endommagées. Cela se ressentit immédiatement dans la manœuvrabilité du balai, ainsi que sa puissance, qui diminua.

Les flammes éclairant le ciel comme en plein jour, il repéra les silhouettes de Dolohov et Yaxley à une trentaine de mètres devant eux. Ils étaient accompagnés par trois autres silhouettes encapuchonnées. Apparemment, les Mangemorts avaient réussi eux aussi à repérer l'origine de ce carnage et étaient venus porter secours à leurs amis. De toute évidence, ils avaient également compris que ces derniers ne pouvaient pas les suivre car ils ne contrôlaient pas leurs balais.

Aussi, deux des Mangemorts s'étaient placés à proximité de Dolohov et Yaxley et essayaient à présent de les transborder sur leurs balais. Mais lorsque Yaxley leva les mains du manche pour prendre la main qu'on lui tendait, le sien fit une violente embardée qui l'éloigna du Mangemort et faillit le faire tomber. Dolohov raffermit aussitôt sa prise et secoua énergiquement la tête. Harry n'entendait rien à ce qu'ils disaient à cause du vent, mais il était facile de comprendre que les Mangemorts hurlaient à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Alors qu'ils passaient sous un nouveau pont – qui survécut cette fois-ci –, les Mages Noirs optèrent pour une nouvelle solution. L'un d'eux lança un sortilège en direction du balai de l'assassin de Remus, prenant soin de viser les brindilles. Il s'y prit à trois tentatives avant qu'une violente explosion d'énergie ne le projette contre un camion. La silhouette tomba de son balai et passa sous les roues du poids lourd, qui freina brusquement, mais trop tard. Sa remorque dérapa et se coucha, provoquant un nouvel accident. Lorsque Harry arriva au niveau du camion, le Mangemort avait disparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe de Mages Noirs se dispersa et vint à la rencontre des Aurors, lançant un déluge de sortilèges de toutes sortes. Plusieurs se perdirent en chemin et frappèrent des véhicules, les faisant voler en éclat, ou touchèrent le sol, provoquant d'immenses cratères et aspergeant les usagers de la route de débris. Un seul atteignit un Auror, qui explosa dans une gerbe de sang, éclaboussant Harry au visage. Son voisin, qui avait lui aussi été aspergé par le sang, paniqua et perdit le contrôle de son balai. Il s'encastra dans un panneau et fut catapulté à l'extérieur de la route.

Le jeune sorcier réalisa alors qu'ils franchissaient un pont. Un échangeur se profila à une centaine de mètres devant eux, éclairé par des centaines de lampadaires. Les Mangemorts, à l'exception de Dolohov, Yaxley et un autre, étaient passés derrière eux et les prenaient à revers. Moore hurla quelque chose et les deux derniers Aurors firent demi-tour pour aller au-devant des Mages Noirs. Le chef d'équipe fit signe à sa recrue de continuer à poursuivre les trois autres Mages Noirs. Ceux-ci empruntèrent une des bretelles et Harry s'engagea à leur suite. Il ne fallait surtout pas les perdre.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que la bretelle décrivait une légère courbe, il décida de couper à travers champs, gardant un œil sur les balais au cas où ils changeraient de direction. Sa stratégie lui permit de les rejoindre et de se trouver à moins de cinq mètres derrière eux. Il stupéfixa le Mangemort inconnu, qui sortit de la route et disparut dans l'obscurité. Yaxley fut le premier à réagir en lançant un sortilège de la Mort que le jeune Auror esquiva aisément. Alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur un pont passant au-dessus de l'autoroute, les deux Mages Noirs virèrent brusquement à droite et passèrent par-dessus la rambarde. Ils reprenaient l'autoroute qu'ils avaient quittée quelques secondes plus tôt, toujours en direction de l'Est.

Harry les suivit et réussit à gagner un mètre supplémentaire. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un balai s'approcher de lui par derrière. En se retournant, il reconnut Moore. Celui-ci pointait sa baguette devant lui et réussit à stupéfixer Yaxley, qui s'envola littéralement dans les airs pour atterrir sur le bas-côté. Dolohov leur lança à l'aveuglette un rayon de lumière jaune orangé, mais il les rata de plusieurs mètres. En revanche, il transforma en cendre un autre pont.

À en croire un des panneaux, ils s'approchaient à présent de Patchway ainsi que d'un croisement avec une autre autoroute. Le jeune sorcier réussit à s'approcher à moins de trois mètres de Dolohov. Il visa soigneusement le dos du Mangemort avec sa baguette et lança un sortilège de Désarmement. Cependant, il le rata, comme si son adversaire avait lancé un Charme du Bouclier. Celui-ci se tourna et riposta, mais le jeune Auror évita le sortilège en passant dans son dos.

Devant eux se profilait l'immense structure de l'échangeur. Dolohov essaya de stopper Harry en vain, celui-ci s'assurant toujours d'être dans l'angle mort du Mangemort. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux premières bretelles, le Mage Noir sembla continuer toujours tout droit. Il regarda en arrière et croisa le regard du jeune sorcier.

Un horrible sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'il ne se retourne, pointe sa baguette vers le croisement des autoroutes – qui étaient sur quatre niveaux différents – et lance un rayon de lumière blanche. Lorsque le sort toucha la base de la structure, une déflagration pulvérisa les poutres et tout commença immédiatement à s'effondrer. Harry se pencha sur son balai pour se rapprocher encore plus du balai de Dolohov. Il en était arrivé à pouvoir effleurer les brindilles.

Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors : tandis que Dolohov continuait toujours vers le centre du chaos, il commença à tourner sur lui-même et le balai se mit à émettre une vive lumière. Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, Harry lâcha son balai, s'accroupit sur son manche et se lança en avant pour attraper le Mangemort. À peine l'eut-il ceinturé au niveau de la taille, qu'il se sentit comprimé de force dans un tuyau en plastique.

Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau respirer, il était à la lisière d'une forêt.

Ron s'était relevé sans dégâts, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Summerby. Celui-ci avait une immense balafre sur son torse qui donnait un impressionnant panorama sur ses organes. L'Auror était dans les vapes, ne répondant pas aux appels de son chef d'équipe. Ce dernier contemplait, paniqué, le corps de son équipier, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il essaya d'endiguer l'hémorragie avec les maigres connaissances qu'il avait acquises en médicomagie, mais cela lui parut complètement inefficace face au flot qui se déversait sur le trottoir. Il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui mais ne trouva ni aide, ni responsables de l'embuscade.

Des sirènes se firent entendre au loin, signe que les Moldus arrivaient. Ron lança un sortilège de Désillusion autour de Summerby, ce qui l'empêchait de se rendre dans les décombres de l'immeuble. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'idée sur l'état des deux Aurors qu'il avait envoyés. Il commençait à s'en vouloir. C'était lui qui les avait envoyés chercher le miroir alors qu'ils ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. C'était lui et lui seul qui avait pris cette décision, d'instinct, et ils étaient morts. Il ne supportait pas de ne rien faire.

« Vas… y », murmura alors une voix à ses pieds.

Summerby venait d'émerger, probablement en état de choc. Il fixait Ron avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

« Vas…y, répéta-t-il. Va… chercher… de l'aide…

— Je ne peux pas t'abandonner ici, protesta Ron. Pas dans cet état.

— Tu es… aussi… doué… en médi… médico… magie… que moi… en… Qui… dditch.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser là ! Les secours vont arriver…

— Que tu… ailles… les… chercher… ou… que tu… les… attendes… ne chan… gera… pas… grand-chose, confia Summerby. Au contraire… on risque… de per… dre… du temps.

— Mais c'est de ma faute ! Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ici !

— Weasley… Ne te… prends… pas… pour un… Augurey. Ce n'est… pas… ta… faute.

— Je suis chef d'équipe, je suis responsable de vos vies.

— En… restant… ici… tu… augmentes… les chances… de me… laisser… mourir. »

Le chef d'équipe observa son équipier. Celui-ci n'avait pas entièrement tort. Rien ne permettait de savoir si oui ou non le Ministère était au courant, ni s'il y attacherait de l'attention, les Moldus ayant leurs propres problèmes. Et dans le meilleur des cas, impossible de savoir quand les secours arriveraient. En revanche, si Ron allait déclencher l'alerte, les secours seraient là dans la minute. Mais est-ce que Summerby survivrait jusqu'à là ? Il lui fallut de précieuses secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

« Bon, d'accord. Reste ici et attends les renforts. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Si tu es mort à mon retour, je vais te chercher de l'autre côté et je te ramène à coups d'incendio au cul. »

Summerby opina avec un léger sourire. Le chef d'équipe l'allongea délicatement puis tourna sur lui-même et transplana. À peine recouvrit-il l'équilibre qu'il se précipita vers le Bureau des Aurors. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au second étage qu'il réalisa l'étrange activité qui régnait. Tout le monde semblait surexcité. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau et constata avec effarement qu'il était presque vide, à l'exception de quelques-uns des plus anciens membres. Ospicus était lui aussi présent.

« Weasley, que faites-vous là ? s'interloqua-t-il. Quinn a besoin de vous immédiatement !

— Je… je…, bafouilla Ron, soudain prit de court.

— Cessez de tergiverser Weasley et allez-vous acquitter de votre mission ! ordonna le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Nous sommes suffisamment débordés pour nous laisser distraire.

— Monsieur le Directeur, je suis désolé mais… C'est impossible.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'impatienta Ospicus qui le fixait à présent avec sévérité.

— J'ai… j'ai désobéi aux ordres. Avant de prendre la direction de la position de Quinn, j'ai fait un détour par l'immeuble de Harry.

— Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'êtes-vous allé faire là-bas ? »

Ron lui expliqua alors la situation et ce qui s'était passé, de l'embuscade, de l'explosion, des blessures de Summerby. Le Directeur du Bureau ne l'interrompit pas, se contenta de l'écouter. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se tourna vers un des Aurors présents.

« Edward, vous allez immédiatement prévenir le Bureau des Oubliators, ordonna-t-il. Qu'ils envoient leurs effectifs restants à l'adresse de Potter. Il faut aussi que la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie et le Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus doit être mis sur le coup. Puis, vous allez à Ste-Mangouste et vous me dégotez une équipe d'urgence.

— J'y vais de ce pas, obtempéra McAllister.

— Quant à vous, Weasley, vous restez ici…

— Mais…

— Ne m'interrompez pas, trancha Ospicus. Vous étiez le chef d'équipe, vous étiez donc responsable de votre équipe. Vous restez ici et vous me rédigez votre rapport. Je le veux sur mon bureau avant minuit. Nous déciderons demain de votre avenir. Une longue nuit s'annonce et je n'ai pas le temps de perdre mon temps avec des histoires personnelles. »

Sur ce, il s'enferma dans son bureau, laissant le jeune chef d'équipe en plan, en proie au désarroi. Il hésitait entre tout plaquer et étrangler son supérieur ou alors se mettre calmement à son rapport.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Glykeria Pucey. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'avais aucune façon de savoir que l'immeuble allait s'effondrer…

— Il ne s'est pas effondré, il a littéralement explosé.

— Et tu pouvais le prévoir ? Non, lui assura-t-elle. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste, tu pensais que ton devoir était de faire face à l'embuscade.

— Mais…

— Écoute, intervint Llywarch, Ospicus est suffisamment occupé en ce moment pour pouvoir être dérangé par l'explosion d'un immeuble en plein quartier Moldu.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important ? s'exaspéra Ron.

— Je te rappelle que des Mangemorts se sont enfuis d'Azkaban. Et ton copain Potter s'est lancé à la poursuite de deux d'entre eux. Tu l'ignores sans doute, mais ils ont mis à feu et à sang tout le Sud-Ouest de l'île. Même les Moldus ont réalisé que quelque chose se tramait.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta alors le jeune chef d'équipe.

— Ils ont littéralement détruit plus de cent kilomètres d'eau taux route. »

Harry se sentait mal. Au départ, il pensa qu'il avait été désartibulé, mais il réalisa que c'était sa jambe droite qui le faisait souffrir. Il essaya de la bouger, sans succès. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut la confirmation qu'il s'était brisé un os, sans trop savoir lequel. Le silence qui l'entourait détonait avec le chaos qu'il venait de quitter et il crut un moment qu'il était devenu sourd. Mais après le hululement d'une chouette, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se trouvait simplement au milieu de nulle part.

L'air était frais et humide, des nuages éparses laissaient filtrer la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Quelqu'un toussa à quelques mètres de lui et il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Se retournant et se relevant aussi vite que lui permit sa jambe, il se trouva face à Dolohov qui le tenait en joue avec sa baguette, un large sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de folie qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Quand je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attendu ce moment pendant trois ans, et que moi, il m'a juste fallu une heure, exulta le Mangemort. C'est d'une telle ironie que j'en rirais presque.

— Quand je pense que j'ai couru après Jedusor pendant trois ans, et que toi, il m'a juste fallu une heure pour te coincer…, railla Harry. Mais c'est normal. Tu n'es qu'un sous-fifre qui ne sait même pas réfléchir par lui-même.

— _Endoloris _! s'exclama Dolohov. Ne me sous-estime pas ! J'étais l'un des préférés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il me partageait ses plus noirs secrets….

— C'est pour ça que c'est Rogue qui a hérité de la direction de Poudlard. Pour ça que c'est Bellatrix qui est restée avec lui jusqu'à sa mort, rétorqua le jeune Auror, les dents serrées par la douleur.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort ! s'emporta le Mangemort tout en augmentant sa prise. Tu l'as vaincu une fois et il a su se relever. Il le fera une autre fois. Et nous serons là pour l'aider !

— Si Je… Jedusor t'avait… vraiment confié… ses… ses secrets, tu saurais… que… qu'il ne re… reviendrait pas. Tu saurais… qu'il est mort une… une fois pour toutes.

— Tu mens ! Tu mens ! »

Dolohov commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, déchaînant sa haine sur Harry. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à résister au sortilège de Doloris – sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr – et ce ne fut qu'avec un effort surhumain qu'il réussit à faire face de nouveau au Mangemort. Il devait gagner du temps.

« J'étais… j'étais peut-être le plus… grand ennemi de ton Maître déchu, admit-il. Mais… j'étais aussi… celui… qui connaissais… _vraiment_… ses plus noirs secrets.

— Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! vociféra le Mage Noir. Tu l'as vaincu parce que tu l'as trompé. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais réparer cette erreur. Je vais te tuer et je serai infiniment récompensé !

— Jedusor ne voulait pas que vous me tuiez à sa place. Il ne le voudrait pas plus aujourd'hui. Tu ne sais _rien_ de lui.

— _Avada Kedavra _! »

Harry s'était préparé. Il avait réussi à prendre discrètement sa baguette. Le rayon de lumière verte était à peine sorti de la baguette de son adversaire qu'il usa du sortilège d'attraction sur l'arbre le plus proche. Celui-ci vint s'interposer sur la trajectoire et fut foudroyé par l'Avada Kedavra. Il perdit toutes ses feuilles et un sinistre craquement déchira l'atmosphère. Il tomba alors lourdement sur le sol et le jeune Auror en profita pour se jeter à terre, tandis qu'un autre Sortilège de la Mort jaillissait dans le ciel étoilé.

« LÂCHE ! hurla le Mangemort. TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE ! VIENS M'AFFRONTER ! TU ES UN GRYFFONDOR, AFFRONTE-MOI FACE À FACE !

— J'y compte bien, Dolohov. _Expulso _! »

Le tronc d'arbre fut projeté dans la direction de Dolohov, mais il explosa littéralement en millier de copeaux de bois avant d'atteindre sa cible. Le Mage Noir décrivit alors un grand cercle avec sa baguette et tous les copeaux se mirent à virevolter autour de lui. Puis, il pointa sa baguette vers l'objet de sa haine et tous les débris fusèrent dans sa direction, tels des flèches. Le jeune Auror lança un Charme du Bouclier pour essayer de contrer l'attaque. La plupart des projectiles furent déviés, certains rebondirent même, mais quelques-uns réussirent à traverser la défense et à le taillader en plusieurs endroits. Trois se fichèrent même dans son bras gauche.

Dolohov afficha de nouveau un immense sourire diabolique sur son visage avant de remonter sa manche et poser sa baguette sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui s'était fortement atténuée en six ans. Il s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège et Harry se jeta sur le côté. Il se tordit le poignet en amortissant sa chute et sa jambe lui arracha un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'elle cogna violemment le sol. Le sortilège de son opposant le rata cependant de plusieurs centimètres.

Il leva sa baguette pour contre-attaquer, mais c'est alors que celle du Mangemort s'envola dans les airs. Un autre sortilège atteignit Harry dans le dos et il fut projeté en avant. Le choc lui fit lâcher sa baguette, qui roula sur le sol. Il se retourna pour voir l'origine de l'attaque, tout comme son ennemi, mais il ne vit personne. Il essaya de se relever, mais il fut de nouveau projeté au sol.

« Toi, cracha Dolohov. _Toi _!

— Oui, moi », rétorqua une voix traînante.

Le jeune sorcier roula sur le dos pour regarder d'où provenait la voix. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, il devait le _voir_. Et il le vit. Drago Malefoy se tenait debout à quelques mètres devant le Mage Noir. Il portait une longue robe noire qui faisait ressortir d'autant plus son visage pâle et sans émotion. Harry eut une impression de déjà-vu, mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'il réalisa qu'il avait _réellement _déjà vu cette robe : c'était celle que portait Lucius Malefoy le soir où Jedusor était revenu à la vie.

« Alors tu t'es enfin décidé ? Tu nous as pourtant martelé que tu refuserais de nous rejoindre, susurra le Mangemort d'un ton suspicieux. Que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire avec nous.

— Il n'y a que les Cracmols qui ne changent pas d'avis. Disons que j'ai décidé d'apporter un soutien momentané et contraint à votre organisation.

— Tu n'étais présent à aucune de nos réunions. Tu n'étais pas là lorsque les Aurors et les Vampires nous sont tombés dessus. Tu étais où ? interrogea Dolohov d'un ton menaçant.

— Écoutes, s'impatienta Malefoy. Tu nous as appelés via la marque. Bletchley est le premier d'entre vous à être revenu. Il est arrivé chez moi il y a une demi-heure et m'a tout expliqué. On a reçu l'appel, Bletchley m'a envoyé.

— Pourquoi Bletchley n'est pas venu lui-même ?

— Il est blessé, confia Malefoy. Il ne peut pas transplaner. »

Harry commençait à reprendre conscience de ses mouvements. Tandis que Dolohov essayait de juger de la bonne foi du jeune blond – chose contradictoire à ses yeux –, il tenta de retrouver sa baguette magique. Elle était posée au sol, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Malefoy monta alors le ton de sa voix, mais comme s'il voulait se faire entendre par une autre personne que Dolohov.

« C'est étrange quand même, observa-t-il. Choisir de transplaner à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

— Je n'ai rien choisi, maugréa Dolohov. Maintenant, laisse-moi finir ce que j'avais commencé. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, nous avons un invité.

— Oui, je vois ça. Alors Potter, on se trouve dans un piteux état, nargua Malefoy. On fait moins le fier maintenant qu'on se retrouve à ramper au sol pour récupérer sa baguette. _Petrificus totalus _! »

Harry se sentit aussitôt statufié. Il ne pouvait plus bouger un orteil. Il essaya de lancer un regard noir à l'invocateur, mais il douta de son effet. Le jeune blond afficha un sourire sarcastique avant de concentrer son attention sur le Mangemort.

« Et que comptes-tu faire de cette atrocité de la nature ?

— Le tuer ! fanfaronna son interlocuteur.

— Le tuer ? Bletchley a été pourtant clair : Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

— Conneries ! balaya le Mage Noir. Bletchley veut juste ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie, il se moque de Potter ! Alors laisse-moi le tuer et je serai récompensé comme il se doit.

— Tu es encore plus stupide que Goyle, déplora Malefoy. Et crois-moi, c'est un exploit. À ton avis, quelle sera la réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il verra que tu as tué Potter ?

— Il me récompensera ! martela Dolohov.

— Tu parles ! Il te tuera, oui ! Le plan est de laisser Potter aux mains du Maître.

— Le plan est de récupérer… les objets, corrigea le Mangemort en se reprenant à la dernière seconde.

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? » demanda Malefoy.

Son ton intrigua Harry. On avait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas de quoi Dolohov parlait.

« Ça change que Potter ne fait pas partie du plan, expliqua le Mage Noir. Je peux donc le tuer.

— On… on a besoin de Potter pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Nous avons besoin des objets, rien de plus.

— Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas trouver ces objets sans l'aide de Potter, rappela le jeune blond. Il est le seul à savoir où est enterré le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— On s'en moque. On n'aura pas besoin de son corps.

— Peut-être, mais qui dit cadavre dit également baguette magique.

— Pas la peine, on lui en donnera une bien plus puissante », assura Dolohov.

Malefoy commençait à lancer des regards tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait de l'aide. Harry comprit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi son « partenaire » parlait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du jeune Auror.

Dolohov ne pouvait parler que d'une chose : la Baguette de Sureau. Or, s'il avait parlé d'objets au pluriel, cela signifiait qu'il y en avait d'autres. Les Mangemorts avaient-ils eu vent des Reliques de la Mort ? C'était possible, après tout, il avait beaucoup parlé avant de vaincre Voldemort. Un Mangemort encore présent avait pu faire le lien. Ou alors ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Après tout, s'ils étaient au courant pour les Reliques, ils auraient dû entendre parler de la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry. Tout le monde connaissait son existence à présent et ses condisciples de Poudlard avaient dû réussir à faire le lien avec ses exploits nocturnes. Sans nécessairement savoir qu'il s'agissait de la Cape du Conte des Trois Frères, les Mangemorts auraient dû au moins être intéressés par celle-ci. Or, si Dolohov était prêt à le tuer sans poser de question, c'est que les Mangemorts ignoraient tout des Reliques. Harry avait déclaré qu'il était le propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau et Dolohov ne semblait pas en tenir compte.

Non, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Les Mangemorts ne cherchaient pas les Reliques de la Mort. Mais quoi dans ce cas ?

« Bletchley veut te voir, déclara alors Malefoy. Il dit qu'_il _a une nouvelle mission.

— Quelle mission ?

— Je l'ignore. Il faut que tu retournes chez moi, et Bletchley te conduira à _lui_.

— Qui ça lui ?

— Tu sais, le contact extérieur des Mangemorts. Apparemment, il a une nouvelle info pour toi et ça a un rapport avec ta mission. »

Dolohov se tourna vers Malefoy, puis de nouveau vers Harry. Avant qu'il ne transplane, le jeune Auror crut voir le regard du Mangemort se brouiller légèrement, mais il ne put confirmer sa pensée. Alors que le jeune blond se retournait, il se sentit recouvrer sa mobilité. Il se jeta sur sa baguette, la pointa vers son ancienne Némésis et lança un sortilège. Le Serpentard s'arrêta net, leva lentement les mains en l'air puis se retourna, lui adressant un regard glacial.

« Eh, tout doux Potter. Tout doux. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je suis là pour te sortir d'un mauvais pas.

— Tu mens comme tu respires, Malefoy, objecta Harry. Tu es capable d'avoir manigancé tout ça juste pour le plaisir de me tuer.

— Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune Auror. Une fois, tu as laissé quelqu'un d'autre tuer à ta place, une autre fois tu ne sais plus avec qui tu passes tes cours de Potions et enfin, tu fais tout pour éviter que quelqu'un se fasse tuer et tu pleures comme un bébé quand ton copain se fait cramer dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne sais donc pas que tu m'aurais tué depuis longtemps.

— La ferme Potter, cracha Malefoy, grinçant des dents. La ferme. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. »

Celui-ci serra les poings si forts que ses mains tremblèrent. Son teint pâle prit une légère teinte pourpre, mais rien d'autre ne signala sa colère. Harry éprouvait quant à lui un plaisir malsain à déverser son stress sur celui qui lui avait pourri la vie à Poudlard. Et puis, il avait laissé filer Dolohov.

« Si je suis ici Potter, ce n'est que parce que ton petit toutou de Weasley est venu pleurer sous ma robe il n'y a pas dix minutes.

— Ron n'est pas mon toutou !

— Appelle-le comme tu veux, concéda le jeune blond. Mais tu sais très bien que j'ai tout un tas de sobriquets pour mon bon gros roi Wistiti. Il y aurait de quoi en faire un livre. »

Le visage de Malefoy retrouva sa couleur habituelle ainsi que son sourire narquois. Il baissa les bras, sans pour autant attraper sa baguette. Il explosa alors de rire, un rire franc, comme s'il trouvait à la situation quelque chose d'hilarant. Le jeune Auror ne bougea pas. Maintenant que Dolohov était parti, la poursuite était terminée. Cependant, si Malefoy avait rejoint les Mangemorts, il fallait l'arrêter également.

Mais d'un autre côté, il se rappela du comportement étrange entre les deux sorciers : le jeune blond avait passé toute la conversation à essayer de se justifier et ne semblait pas savoir ce dont l'assassin de Remus parlait à travers ces « objets ». S'il était vraiment parmi les Mangemorts, il aurait au moins dû savoir ce dont son « collègue » parlait, sans nécessairement avoir sa confiance. Cette vertu n'était pas très répandue parmi les adeptes de Jedusor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Harry, alors que Malefoy avait cessé de rire.

— Je te l'ai dit, non ? Weasley est venu me voir en catastrophe. Il n'a même pas transplané, il a utilisé ma cheminée. J'ai bien failli le tuer lorsqu'il a débarqué dans mon salon.

« Il est arrivé et m'a parlé d'une évasion massive à Azkaban. Des rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet depuis quelques jours déjà, dans le milieu. Il m'a dit que tu avais suivi ta légendaire voix qui te dicte de te lancer tête baissée dans l'inconnu. Il m'a supplié de te retrouver le plus vite possible et de te ramener à Londres. Tu ne devais avoir aucune égratignure, mais visiblement, tu m'as devancé.

« Enfin bon, je te fais le message : retourne à Londres, résuma Malefoy. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'y amener.

— Comment tu nous as retrouvés ?

— Grâce à la Marque. C'est marrant que Dolohov ait choisi cet endroit, s'il l'a vraiment choisi. On se trouve à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. »

Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, cherchant une pancarte prévenant de la dangerosité du bois qui s'offrait à eux. Mais absolument rien. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quelle forêt anglaise, comme il en existait des centaines.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'impatienta le jeune blond. Weasley veut que tu reviennes à Londres fissa. Il veut que je te ramène, mais hors de question que je me salisse les mains en transplanant avec toi. Je risque d'attraper la grosse tête, paraît que c'est contagieux.

— Tu n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose que Ron te demande, même pour sauver ta vie.

— Tu as parfaitement raison, St-Potter. Sauf que Wistitti m'a donné une raison que je ne pouvais refuser en tant qu'homme d'honneur.

— Toi, un homme d'honneur ? C'est la blague du siècle ! railla Harry.

— J'ai des principes, Potter, se renfrogna Malefoy. Tu ne les acceptes peut-être pas, je m'en moque. Mais je suis mes principes. Et l'un d'eux est que la famille passe avant tout.

« Donc, quand Weasley m'a dit que sa minable petite sœur attendait que son laid et stupide chevalier blanc arrive à son chevet pour laisser faire mère nature, je me suis dit que je devais intervenir.

« Oui, je sais, ça peut paraître surprenant, mais la famille est importante Potter, martela Malefoy. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, tu as grandi sans tes parents, tes Moldus sont l'exemple même de leur infériorité et leur stupidité. Tu ne connais pas les valeurs de la famille. Oh, bien sûr, les Weasley t'ont accepté le jour même où tu as fait ami-ami avec leur dernier rejeton. Mais tu n'es pas un Weasley, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être membre d'une famille.

« Quand tu le sauras, tu comprendras son importance et tu t'accorderas avec ce que je t'ai dit ce soir. Mais en attendant, je suis le professeur, et le professeur te dit : retournes voir ta femme, somma l'ancien Serpentard. Même si elle est la plus laide sur terre – quoi que, Granger pourrait lui ravir le titre –, tu as choisi d'être son époux. Tu dois en assumer les responsabilités. Et l'une d'elles est d'assister à la naissance de son aîné. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras. Au revoir, Potter. »

Et dans un mouvement fluide, Malefoy tournoya sur lui-même et se volatilisa, laissant Harry seul. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour assimiler tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Lorsqu'il comprit que Ginny était en train d'accoucher, il réalisa qu'il devait rentrer à Londres immédiatement. Il prit une grande inspiration, se concentra sur son objectif – dans son état, il risquait de se désartibuler – et tourna sur lui-même. Sa jambe explosa de douleur, le faisant trébucher, mais il se sentit tout de même aspiré dans les méandres du transplanage.

Dès qu'il sentit à nouveau un sol dur sous ses pieds, il s'effondra lamentablement. Il ouvrit les yeux et put constater qu'il avait réussi à arriver dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste. Des sorciers présents le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, qui s'agrandirent encore plus lorsqu'ils le reconnurent.

« Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron. J'avais peur que cette fouine profite de la situation. Dépêche-toi ! Tout le monde t'attend. »

Le jeune Auror se releva et boita en direction de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci vint à sa rencontre pour le soutenir, avant de le conduire vers l'un des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la salle, il demanda à son ami de le laisser. Il sautilla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il trouva Ginny allongée sur une table, encadrée de la famille Weasley au complet. Tous se tournèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivant et découvrirent un Harry à bout de souffle, la jambe flageolante.

« Pardon pour le retard, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire et la plus stupide.

— Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ? » s'affola Hermione d'une voix aigüe.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'il y avait en effet de quoi effrayer beaucoup de personnes : sa jambe était en sang. Il en avait déjà répandu quelques gouttes sur le sol de la salle. Ginny poussa alors un hurlement hors du commun, un hurlement inhumain qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir entendre. Un cri qui n'avait pour but que d'extérioriser une douleur indescriptible.

Les médicomages présents firent évacuer la salle et toute la famille attendit dans le couloir. Hermione était quand même allée chercher de l'aide pour la jambe du jeune Auror et celui-ci se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard avec une jambe comme neuve, enroulée de bandages. Il s'était effectivement désartibulé une partie du mollet. Mais il s'en fichait.

Tout ce qui lui importait était le combat que menait actuellement Ginny. Les apaisements de Mrs Weasley n'arrangeaient rien. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et se mit à faire les cents pas. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable – était-ce toujours le soir ou était-on le matin ? –, le médicomage sortit de la salle. Il avait le visage fatigué – il s'était donc passé pas mal de temps, ce qui expliquait pourquoi plusieurs Weasley semblèrent se réveiller en sursaut –, mais heureux. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, mais elles ne pouvaient éclipser ses yeux pétillants.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Mrs Weasley qui avait les traits tirés, des cernes apparaissant sous ses yeux. « Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Très bien, rassura le médicomage. Cela a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais rien de grave. Le bébé était un peu gros, alors on a voulu attendre avant de pratiquer une césarienne.

— Le bébé est un peu gros ? répéta Harry d'une voix atone.

— Vous êtes l'heureux père d'un bambin de cinquante-deux centimètres pour trois kilos huit.

— C'est une fille ou un garçon ? questionna Hermione.

— Je vous propose d'aller voir par vous-même », déclara le médicomage.

Harry entra en premier dans la salle, sans poser de questions. Ginny était en sueur et une petite couverture reposait sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait lentement. Mais ce qui l'attira le plus fut le visage radieux de sa femme. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi heureuse, aussi fière, aussi joyeuse. Elle le regardait et ses yeux marrons semblaient englober le monde entier, n'être plus que la seule chose qui existait dans cet univers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit enfin ce qui se cachait sous la couverture.

Un petit visage tout rose et fripé le regardait avec de grands yeux noirs, une petite touffe noire sur le sommet du crâne. Pendant un instant, le jeune père crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, puis sauter de joie, avant de serrer fort contre lui son épouse. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de regarder le nouveau-né, _son_ bébé, puis il lui caressa tendrement les joues.

« C'est un garçon, murmura Ginny d'une voix faible. Tiens, prend-le. »

Elle lui tendit le bébé et il le prit délicatement. Il se sentit aussitôt stupide, maladroit, complètement à côté de la plaque. Il essaya de caler confortablement _son_ fils, il s'y reprit à quatre fois avant qu'Hermione ne daigne venir l'aider, sous un éclat de rire général des Weasley. Cependant, ils furent tous effacés par le sourire de la sœur cadette, à la fois faible et tendre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi magnifique.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? demanda une des guérisseuses présentes.

— Pardon ? fit Harry.

— Quel est le nom du bébé ? »

Il regarda Ginny et celle-ci se contenta de cligner des yeux doucement. Il regarda son fils, le premier Potter à naître depuis vingt-trois ans. Il prit conscience de ce que cela signifiait, impliquait. Il était père, tout comme l'avait été un jour James Potter. Tout comme aurait dû l'être Sirius Black.

La nouvelle génération était en marche.

« James… Sirius, murmura-t-il.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— James Sirius Potter, c'est son nom. »

Harry rendit le bébé à sa mère en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Puis il sortit, accompagné par les autres membres Weasley. Seuls Mr et Mrs Weasley restèrent avec leur fille. Ils semblaient aux anges. Lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, un tonnerre explosa aux oreilles du jeune père : on lui donna des tapes dans le dos, on le serra dans les bras, on le félicita chaleureusement. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« Bien joué, mon vieux ! déclara Ron.

— Merci. Je… je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Oui, bien sûr.

— Tu veux être le parrain ? »

Son ami semblait avoir été stupéfixé. Il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il se redressa légèrement, ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, passa sa main dans les cheveux. Mais le signe le plus significatif de sa gêne était ses oreilles rouges.

« Oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-il. Je… je serais très honoré d'être le parrain du plus jeune Potter. Je peux juste émettre un avis ?

— Vas-y.

— Sincèrement, tu aurais pu mieux trouver comme nom. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris l'intéressé. Mais il savait que c'était là la façon de Ron de lui montrer qu'il était d'accord et qu'il s'acquitterait de sa tâche jusqu'au bout. Il le prit dans ses bras pour lui témoigner sa reconnaissance, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage fermé de son ami, il recula et essaya de décrypter cette expression.

« J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te demander Harry », déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

Rénatus marchait sous la pluie de ce début de Septembre. Alors que des centaines d'élèves se retrouvaient joyeusement dans le Poudlard Express, s'échangeant le récit de leurs vacances, le jeune homme affrontait les éléments qui s'acharnaient contre lui. Il arriva péniblement à l'orée d'une forêt dense. Il vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, mais c'était une précaution inutile : il se trouvait au milieu de nulle part.

Il y pénétra et fut immédiatement plongé dans l'obscurité, mais le vent et la pluie cessèrent également. Il se trouva dans le silence le plus total. Il s'avança entre les troncs, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le cœur de la forêt. Sa cape s'accrochait à toutes les ronces, à toutes les racines.

Au bout d'une dizaine minutes, Rénatus perçut une faible lueur devant lui entre les branches. Il se dirigea en direction de la lumière jusqu'à arriver dans une clairière d'une trentaine de mètres de large au centre de laquelle se dressait un dolmen parfaitement conservé. Juste aux pieds de l'immense structure se tenait une petite cabane en bois. À travers l'une des fenêtres, il vit une chandelle qui était à l'origine de la lueur qui l'avait guidé.

Le jeune homme s'avança un peu plus dans la clairière lorsque la chandelle s'éteignit. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tu en as mis du temps, reprocha une voix.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne veux pas que le Ministère prenne connaissance de mon existence avant le moment venu. Malheureusement, votre évasion n'est pas passée inaperçue. Vous m'excuserez donc de me montrer prudent. »

Une nouvelle chandelle s'alluma à quelques centimètres du visage de Rénatus et quinze faces apparurent. L'un d'eux portait de nombreux bandages.

« Ton attentat était très discret, en effet, railla Selwyn. Totalement inaperçu ! Et il a fonctionné à la perfection. Une vraie réussite !

— La ferme, trancha le jeune homme.

— Du calme, du calme, temporisa Bletchley. Rénatus, ton acte était admirable, mais tu as doublement échoué dans ta mission : tu n'as pas trouvé les Reliques et tu as raté ta cible.

— Je sais. C'est tout simplement à cause de cet abruti de Weasley ! se plaignit-il. S'il n'avait pas surgi soudainement, tout se serait bien passé. Potter serait mort à l'heure qu'il est et…

— Nous aurions rempli notre part du contrat. À toi de remplir la tienne.

— Je suis un homme de parole. Je remplirai ma part du contrat.

— Selwyn, continua Bletchley, tu dois apprendre à mesurer tes propos. Surtout pour ce qui va venir. L'attentat de Rénatus ne peut nous être reproché – il a pris les dispositions nécessaires –, ce qui n'aurait pas forcément été le cas pour vous tous. Et je tiens à rajouter qu'il aura permis, au moins, d'écarter Weasley de notre route jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de réintégrer les Aurors.

— Bien, nous avons éclairci un point, déclara Harper. Nous pouvons maintenant aborder le vrai sujet de cette réunion. Pourquoi tu nous as réunis dans cette forêt paumée ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bletchley, mais Rénatus continua de fixer Selwyn d'un regard mauvais. Il les détestait tous. Un jour, il les tuerait tous. Ils se baignaient dans des illusions de grandeur, s'imaginant pouvoir ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie. Le jeune homme sentit une vague de dégoût le submerger. Le leader des Mangemorts resta silencieux quelques instants avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Très bien, dit-il d'une voix grave. Avant toute chose, je dois mettre quelque chose au point. Une fois que nous serons sortis de cette forêt, nous devrons tous entrer dans la clandestinité.

— Nous le faisons déjà, fit remarquer Parkinson d'une voix nasillarde.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. À partir de ce soir, nous devrons devenir invisibles, incognito et totalement insaisissables. Il sera tout simplement hors de question que l'un d'entre nous ne se fasse arrêter par le Ministère, ou même ne soit mêlé à une affaire dont s'occupe le Ministère. Et quand je parle du Ministère, je parle de _tous_ les Départements du Ministère, sans la moindre exception.

— Nous devons punir ce traître de Malefoy ! cracha Dolohov. Il nous a bernés pour nous subtiliser Potter !

— Tu ne comprends donc rien, se lamenta Bletchley. Nous devrons agir dans l'ombre, sans jamais nous faire repérer. Par conséquent, finis les coups d'éclats. Plus de destructions d'autoroutes, plus d'explosions d'immeubles remplis de Moldus. Plus de meurtres spectaculaires de membres éminents de notre Communauté.

— Il n'y a pas besoin d'être spectaculaire ! objecta Dolohov. Et tu nous as déjà fait part de planifications pour tuer des membres éminents de notre Communauté. Rénatus lui-même veut éliminer Potter !

— Nos actions doivent nourrir nos objectifs. La mort de Potter en sera la touche finale. Tuer Malefoy est inutile et ne fera qu'attirer les regards vers nos activités. De plus, il pourra peut-être un jour nous servir, nous pourrons le manipuler grâce à l'affront qu'il nous a fait. Mais désormais, nous agirons par des actes précis sur le long terme. Pas de date butoir, pas de restrictions temporelles.

« Les Mangemorts du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont révolus, nous devons nous adapter, évoluer. Nous allons poser les bases d'une nouvelle génération, plus dangereuse et plus efficace.

— Et qu'allons-nous faire ? s'enquit Yaxley.

— Nous allons continuer notre objectif secondaire, à savoir : réunir les Reliques de la Mort. Notre troisième objectif sera de réussir à placer une source sûre au Ministère, peu importe le département.

— Et quel sera notre principal objectif ? interrogea Rénatus. Tous ces objectifs desservent forcément un plus grand dessein. Lequel est-ce ? »

Bletchley fixa le jeune homme et celui-ci crut y déceler une lueur de folie. Ou alors était-ce un rêve, un souhait ? Le Mangemort maintint un silence théâtral avant de déclarer d'un ton mystérieux :

« Vous connaissez déjà ce plan : il s'agit du Retour des Ténèbres. »


End file.
